Meu Anjo
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Misty, Ash, separados y tan inmaduros como siempre... y un pequeño angel que quizás los una o los separe para siempre. Chapter 25 EPILOGO despues de dos años!
1. NOITE noche

MEU ANJO.

(Mi angel)

Antes de empezar con este fic, quiero decir algo que todo el mundo sabe: Pokemon no me pertenece y no gana nada escribiendo esto. Si lo hago es porque me gusta hacerlo.

Algo mas...este capitulo puede resultar algo (como decirlo) _ cursi._ Asi que a los que no gustan de la literatura "sobrecargada" es decir_ romantica_, abstenerse.

Pero ustedes se la pierden.

CAPITULO UNO. NOITE (Noche).

__

DE AMOR NO SE MUERE, PERO SE SUFRE TANTO QUE CREES MORIR... (Aquino.)

La noche era avanzada.

Plena cuspide del verano yla temperatura habia subido considerablemente.

Una suave brisa cargada de exhalaciones perfumadas, ayudaba a que la estancia fuera de alguna manera agradable.

La tenue luz de la luna, entraba debilemente a traves de los vidrios de una ventana entreabierta. Iluminando vagamente una obscura habitacion amueblada con singular elegancia.Descubriendo bajo esa claridad casi fantasmal, la delicada siliueta de una joven, al parecer dormida, sobre un mullido divan.

EL cabello rojo oscuro caia por sus hombros desnudos, llegandole a media espalda aproximadamente. Resaltando en forma exquisita la palida piel de su rostro. Tenia la mejilla apoyada en una mano y el resto del cuerpo yacia reclinado sobre el sofa.

La muchacha no aparentaba tener mas de diecisiete años.

De sus ojos entrecerrados se dejaba ver el hermoso acquamarino de sus pupilas, que se distinguia perfectamente entre las largas y negras pestañas, que sombreaban el contorno de sus parpados.

El reloj de pie rompio el afable silencio, dando las campanadas que indicaban el paso de la medianoche. El eco retumbo por solo unos segundos.

Un debil respingo se escapo de su pecho, al comparar la hora en su reloj pulsera. Luego de unos minutos en los que parecio alerta, sepulto el rostro entre sus niveos brazos y el cabello rojo escondio la aparente preocupacion de su semblante.

Por fin tanta calma ayudo, a que el sueño la venciera y, rendida por el cansancio y la inquietud, se quedo dormida sobre el regazo del divan.

Tiempo despues, la luna se detenia en un exquisito anillo de oro que brillaba en su dedo anular izquierdo._ Una alianza de matrimonio._

El diamante centelleo bajo el haz de luz por solo un momento,luego del cual, la piedra parecio opacarse y marchitarse, sumiendose en el tranquilo sueño de su portadora.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando la puerta principal se abrio y la debil claridad que provenia de afuera, dejo vislumbrar una imponente silueta masculina.

Un joven de no mas de dieciocho años, entraba a la habitacion con paso suave, como no queriendo hacer ruido. Cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y se disponia a subir la escalera, ubicada en un angulo del recinto, cuando sus ojos almendrados descubrieron el cuerpo dormido de la muchacha.

Por un momento parecio indeciso, pasose una mano por el cabello negro prolijamente cortado y luego se dirigio hasta alli.

El muchacho se detuvo frente a ella, observando como dormia. Una profunda arruga se marco en su frente, pero esta no duro mucho. Tiempo despues la expresion en su rostro se suavizaba y sus ojos se llenaban de ternura.

Se arrodillo, y extendiendo una mano aparto un mechon de cabello rojo, que cubria parte del agraciado rostro de la joven, e inclinandose deposito un tibio beso en su cuello. _Su piel tenia ese perfume a jazmines que tanto le gustaba._

Ella solo dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

-Misty.. Despierta cariño.

La joven entreabrio lentamente los parpados:_._-Ash...?

-Si. Soy yo.

Ella se incorporo, restregandose los ojos con una mano. Lo miro seriamente:

-Ash, donde has estado?. Tienes idea de la hora que es.

El suspiro, _sabia _que preguntaria eso.

-Ya sabes, sali con Dylan y Thiago. Los muchachos me invitaron a comer despues del entrenamiento y no pude decirles que no.

-Pero prometiste que esta noche cenarias conmigo!. He pasado la mayor parte de la tarde preparando tu plato favorito y...

Ash se mordio el labio._ Lo habia olvidado..._

-Misty lo siento...-Pero hasta en sus propios oidos, la disculpa sono tan inverosimil.

Ella lo rechazo: -Siempre dices lo mismo.

-Cariño, perdoname. Lo olvide.

-Todos los dias lo olvidas.- Misty miro al muchacho fijamente -Pronto llegara el dia en que te olvides tambien de mi.- Bajo la cabeza en tanto lanzaba un respingo. Ash levanto con un dedo su barbilla y la obligo cariñosamente a ponerse de pie junto a el.

-Me importas...- Susurro observandola tiernamente.

-Mientes.

El se rio:-Misty...

-Pero, Ash...- Y antes de que la joven pudiera seguir hablando, acerco sus labios a los suyos e hizo lo unico que le faltaba por hacer: La beso.

Luego de que ambos se separaran, Ash aun mantuvo su rostro frente a si. Observo sus inmensos ojos cristalinos._¿Porque le parecia que algo andaba mal?_

-Te amo.- Le dijo mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha que llevaba la alianza:-Y por eso eres mi esposa, ¿ok?.

Misty apoyo la mejilla en su hombro, lanzo un largo suspiro, en tanto sentia como el acariciaba su espalda. Cerro momentaneamente los ojos. _De verdad queria creer desesperadamente que nada estaba pasando._ Pero los pequeños desplantes como ese lograron encender una pequeña luz de alarma en su mente. Sabia que ambos eran demasiado jovenes e inexpertos, y que aun no se habian acostumbrado el uno al otro.

Lucho con esa inquietud por mucho tiempo, hasta que se convirtio en una duda punsante, que ya no pudo apartar de su cabeza.

Se enderezo de sobre su hombro hasta verlo de frente.

-Ash...

-¿Hmm...?

Vio sus ojos expectantes esperanfdo que ella hablara._ ¿Deberia decirle lo que pensaba?_

Se quedo en suspenso por unos segundos y desistio.

-No, nada.- Deslizo un dedo por su mejilla -Que yo tambien te amo.

El rostro de Ash se relajo y le dedico una sonrisa. Misty se puso en puntas de pie y beso sus labios entreabiertos. Con otra caricia larga y dulce.

-Bien, ya es demasiado tarde...Vamos a dormir.-Finalizo tomando al joven de la mano y guiandolo por la escalera.

-Esa es toda una invitacion a la que no puedo negarme...

Ella solo sonrio:_ Mañana sera otro dia y...tendre la cabeza mas relajada. Podre pensar con mayor claridad. _

Cuando Misty desperto la mañana era ya muy avanzada. Y los rayos de un sol que estaba en alto, entraban vivamente por el ventanal abierto.

Se giro al costado de la cama, comprobando que esta estaba vacia.

Estiro los brazos y hundio la cabeza en la almohada. No habia logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Solo pudo pensar y meditar en algo que venia dando vueltas en su mente desde hacia ya bastante. Y ese algo, paso a convertirse, en cuestion de dias, en una decision que parecia ser la unica solucion razonable. Misty cerro los ojos con fuerza, en vano por ignorar la jaqueca que habia quedado como saldo ante su falta de sueño.

Se sento, en tanto deslizaba un ligeri salto de cama sobre su cuerpo. Yya de pie, se dirigio al baño para refrescar su rostro y quitar las ojeras.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, habia pasado cerca de una hora.

-Hola Misty.¡Luces radiante!.- Exclamo Brock, cuando la joven descendia la escalera rumbo al salon comedor.

-Ella _siempre_ luce radiante.- Intervino otra voz masculina que provenia detras de quien habia hablado primero. Y Ash (pues era Ash), le tendio la palma abierta.

Misty acepto su gesto de caballerosidad y extendio su mano para que el la tomara con la suya. Esa mañana usaba un ajustado jean oxford celeste agua y un sweater de hilo color crema. El largo cabello lo tenia recogido a un costado de su cuello en una colita baja.

-Buenos dias.- Contesto al fin acercandose a los dos chicos. Saludo a ambos con un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Ash se sorprendio por ese frio gesto. Misty NUNCA acostumbraba a besarlo de ese modo. La miro de soslayo, se veia palida. Mas que de costumbre. Le pregunto:

-Oye Misty.¿Te sientes bien?.

Ella se volvio a el: -No he dormido muy bien y me ha quedado una terrible jaqueca. Es todo.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor. Ash corrio una silla cortesmente para que la joven se sentara. La mesa estaba servida.

- ¿No quieren tomar algo?

-No, Misty. Nosotros ya desayunamos. Come tu.- Dijo Brock.

-Ten aqui hay barras de cereal.

-Gracias Ash. Misfavoritas. No, no me sirvas cafe...Me asquea... Con un jugo de naranjas esta bien.

-Ok.

Misty tomo un sorbo del zumo de frutas: -Vaya Brock, pense que vendrias con mi hermana.

-En realidad ese era nuestro plan inicial. Lily estaba loca por verte, pero Daisy necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo del gimnacio. Asi que vendra mas adelante.

La joven asintio tristemente.

Ash tomo una barrita de cereal: -Bueno yo me voy a entrenar. Dylan, Thiago y yo queremos particapar en una competencia solo para maestros pokemon y entrenamos muy duro para quedar seleccionados.

-Suerte Ash... Yo hace rato que me aleje de ese mundo.- Observo Brock -Ojala puedas entrar a ese torneo.

-Gracias Brock, nos vemos.- El joven se inclino para besar la cabeza de Misty, cuando ella le tomo la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Podemos hablar?- La muchacha pregunto suavemente.

Ash noto el tono grabe de su voz: -Cariño, ¿No puede ser esta noche?.

-Me temo que seria muy tarde.

-Esta bien.

Misty se puso de pie: -Pero, no aqui. Afuera, alli podremos conversar tranquilamente.- Se giro hacia Brock: -Con permiso.

-Tuyo.

Ash camino de mala gana tras ella. Se dirigieron al patio, donde un grupo de arboles proporcionaba una agradable sombra, ante el torrido sol del mediodia.

Misty lo solto.

-¿Que ocurre?.

-Ash yo... He estado pensando mucho.

-Misty no vas a empezar con ese tema otra vez.

-Escuchame.

El joven levanto el tono de voz: -¡No! Escuchame TU. No se que idea tendras en la cabeza, pero ya me canse de discutir siempre por lo mismo.

- ¿Como que es por lo mismo?.- Misty se alejo de el.

-Por que te conozco demasiado...como tu me conoces a mi.

Ella solo lo miro apenada.

-El problema es el torneo, ¿Cierto?.

Misty suspiro_: Ojala fuera eso solamente, pero la competencia era solo una de las tantas cosas..._

-¿Ves?. Vamos a empezar a discutir sobre eso, porque tu no quieres que participe y porque desconfias de Dylan y Thiago.- Dijo Ash -Porque mis amigos no te agradan.

-No es eso.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces que es?- Pregunto el joven con un dejo ironico.

-Somos nosotros.- Misty deslizo una mano por su frente aplacando unas diminutas gotitas de sudor -Nosotros somos el problema.

-¡No! ¡El problema aqui eres TU!- Grito Ash- Tu no me dejas vivir, no me dejas hacer nada...¡Me asfixias!, ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso para respirar..?.-Se detuvo, bajo el tono de voz- No quise decir eso...yo...

Los ojos de Misty se llenaron de lagrimas: -Lo sabia. 

__

-No he querido decir eso cariño...-Ash se acerco rapidamente, pero ella se aparto.

-Lo has dicho.- Se seco con la manga del sweater algunas lagrimas: -Solo era cuestion de tiempo...

-Perdoname, no pense lo que decia.

-Pero es lo que sientes.- Misty lo miro, Ash se veia palido: -¿Sabes?, quizas nunca debimos casarnos.

-¿Porque hablas asi?.

Ella sonrio debilmente: -Tal vez nuestro destino nunca se cruzo y...nosotros malinterpretamos todo...Nuestra relacion no estaba determinada al matrimonio.

-Misty sabes perfectamente cuanto nos ha costado convencer a nuestras familias para que nos dieran el permiso para la boda. No ha sido facil, considerando lo jovenes que somos.

-Ahi esta el punto. _Somos tan inmaduros_, nunca debimos casarnos,Ash. ¿No lo entiendes?. _Nunca_ nos pondremos de acuerdo en algo, _nunca_ pensaremos de la misma forma...Ambos somos tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos.

-Quieres lastimarme ¿no es asi?. Pues dejame que lo estas logrando...

Misty sacudio la cabeza: -Solo quiero que me entiendas. Fue un error casarnos... No estabamos praparados para ello.

-¿Es lo que me querias decir ayer en la noche?

-Si, solo que no tuve el valor. Ash... esto no se me ha ocurrido de la noche a la mañana. Lleva tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza... Y no quiero aceptarlo.- La voz se le quebro.

El joven acorto la distancia que aun los separaba y la envolvio con sus brazos. Misty se aferro a el por unos segundos, luego se aparto:

-No...- Susurro -No lo hagas, no me toques.

-¿Cariño, porque haces esto?.

-Es algo inevitable. Lo que has dicho antes acaba de confirmarlo. Si alguna duda me quedaba, ha sido resuelta con tus palabras.

-Misty, no es lo que siento. Es la ira lo que me hizo decir eso...- Ash extendio una mano para ponerla en su hombro, ella movio la cabeza con gesto triste y retrocedio.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

-No es lo que quiero. Es lo mejor para nosotros._ Entiendelo por favor._

-No, no quiero entenderlo. Porque no quiero separarme de ti, porque que te amo.- Ash hizo caso omiso a su rechazo y aproximandose tomo su rostro entre las manos .

Ella quedo indefensa ante la accion del joven , solo observo como los calidos ojos almendrados de Ash parecian humedecerse:

-Yo tambien te amo, te amo muchisimo...pero...-

El no la dejo terminar , se acerco hasta quedar a escasos milimetros de sus labios. Luego los entreabrio para encontrarse con los suyos, uniendolos en un apasionado beso.

Misty alcanzo renuente sus hombros y cruzo los brazos tras la nuca de Ash. Trataba de no pensar, mientras correspondia con los suyos a esos labios dulces. Y sentia su respiracion acompasada armonizando con la propia. Solo queria disfrutar de ese momento tierno._ Aunque fuera el ultimo._

Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron lentamente. Tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella se quedo mirandolo a los ojos y suavemente apoyo su frente contra la de el:

-Ash...-Murmuro-¿Porque lo haces tan dificil?

-Porque te quiero.

Misty dejo escapar lentamente el aire de los pulmones. Retiro los brazos de su cuello:

-Es una decision tomada.

-¿Una separacion...?-

-Sera lo mejor...-Misty se alejo-Con el tiempo me lo agradeceras.-

Ash se quedo en su lugar, viendo como ella se iba:

-Puedo dejar el torneo ...Pero, por favor no te vayas...-Murmuro.

Misty se volvio:-No, no digas eso...No tienes que sacrificarte por mi.-Coloco un dedo en sus labios:-No podria soportar tu mirada de reproche, por obligarte a renunciar a algo que por mi culpa no pudiste realizar.-

-Pero...-

-No Ash. No es asi...-Ella suspiro-Puedo sonar egoista y...es que te quiero para mi._ Solo_ para mi. No quiero compartirte con nada, ni nadie.¿Entiendes?-

-Pero si me tienes todo para ti.-

-No. Yo te _comparto_. Te comparto con tus amigos, te comparto con las competencias. Y no es lo que deseo, quiero ocupar todo tu corazon. No una parte.-

Ash la miro, una vez mas. Ahora _ sabia_ a lo que se referia. Ahora lo entendia perfectamente. _Ella_ tenia razon.

Misty comprendio su silencio. Timidamente se acerco a el y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla:

-Suerte...aunque estoy segura que no la necesitaras. Naciste bajo una buena estrella, ¿sabes?-Expreso en voz baja-Adios.-

Ash la agarro del brazo:-Espera...-

-Basta, por favor...-Le suplico, sus ojos comenzaban nuevamente a cuajarse de lagrimas:-Y no me busques. Si el destino quiere que acabemos juntos, el se encargara de cruzarnos.-

Ash observo como se alejaba, bajo los arboles rumbo a la casa.

Brock se despego de la ventana, habia sido testigo de toda la escena y, aunque no oyo lo que pasaba, el fin era mas que inminente.

Misty subio pesadamente las escaleras. El cuerpo le parecia de plomo.Abrio la puerta de su habitacion. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y en su debido lugar.

Se apoyo contra la hoja de madera, mientras recorria todo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que su vista se volvio borrosa a causa de las lagrimas.

Intento contener el llanto en su garganta, en tanto secaba torpemente los ojos con la manga de su sweater.

Rompio su oisicion y echo a andar hacia el placard. De alli saco una pequeña maleta vacia, la cual abrio y coloco en la cama.

Hizo varios viajes, yendo y viniendo. Guardando y empacando su ropa, hasta que la mitad del placard quedo vacia.

Cerro la maleta y se sento en el lecho. Su vista se detuvo en un portaretrato.Alargo la mano y lo tomo de sobre la mesita en donde estaba. 

Admiro la fotografia por un minuto. Era una imagen de su boda, tomada un año atras.

Volco el retrato, boca abajo sobre la superficie de madera y limpio una lagrima, que solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Se dejo caer, sobre el acolchado, mientras aspiraba grandes bocanadas de ese aire familiar al que ya se habia acostumbrado a respirar.

Una sensacion de angustia nacio en su estomago. Sintio que un extraño pavor la embargaba y la ahogaba._ Nauseas_. Algo acido y caliente subia por su garganta al tiempo que las ganas de vomitar eran inminantes.

Sudando frio logro ponerse de pie y correr al baño.

-¿De verdad no quieres hablar al respecto?-

-No, Brock. Gracias.-Respondio un Ash taciturno.

-¿No tenias que salir?-

El otro joven suspiro:-No tengo ganas de moverme. Siento que estoy muerto.-

Misty hundio las manos bajo la canilla abierta. Viendo como el liquido corria por sus dedos. Se inclino y refresco su rostro y cuello con el agua fria.

Su malestar comenzaba a mermar.

El liquido incoloro era como un balsamo a su tez acalorada.

Vio su rostro humedo en el reflejo que el espejo le devolvia de si; las gotitas de agua corrian por sus mejillas y se estrellaban en la porcelana del lavabo.

Suspiro, poco a poco su piel recuperaba el color natural.

Mojo su cabello y tomo una toalla para secar apenas su cara. Ya casi se sentia mejor.

Brock se volvio cuando oyo pasos en la escalera. Ash seguia contraido y melancolico, observando por la ventana. Con los hombros bajos y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon _guerrillero_.

Misty descendio el ultimo peldaño y lo miro. Le daba la espalda y parecia decidido a ignorarla.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?-La voz de Brock interrumpio sus pensamientos.

Deposito la maleta en el suelo:-Si.-

-Misty...-

-Escucha, Brock. Es lo mejor de verdad.-

-Mira, yo no se lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero creo que te estas apresurando. Las decisiones importantes se toman cuando los animos estan calmos.-

-Lo se.-Ella apreto cariñosamente su mano:-Esto lo he pensado con tiempo.-

-Entonces...-

Misty lo abrazo:-Adios, Brock. Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos...Gracioso, tu llegas y yo me voy.-

El no contesto, solo le abrazo a su amiga con profundo pesar.

-Brock no me hagas esto, no llores...O me haras llorar a mi tambien...-Un sollozo ahogado corto la frase. El joven lloraba como un niño:-Brock...-

-Lo siento.-Contesto una voz quebradiza:-No puedo evitarlo.-

Misty devolvio su abrazo, mientras sentia como sus ojos se aguaban. Parpadeo varias veces intentando contener las lagrimas, pero estas encontraron una rapida via de escape, deslizandose por su rostro:-Voy a extrañarte Brock.-Se enderezo.

-Yo tambien, _cuñada_.-

Ella sonrio:-_Cuñado._-Luego se volvio a Ash, quien seguia dandole la espalda. Al parecer no queria verla y no queria despedirse. Se mordio el labio inferior con pena:-¿Brock?-

-¿Si?-

Misty giro su rostro hacia el:-Cuida mucho de Ash...-

-¿Y a ti quien te cuidara?-

-Yo estare bien.-Miro su reloj pulser:-Sera mejor que me vaya, si quiero alcanzar el _bus_.-

Se confundieron en otro abrazo mas relajado y levantando su maleta del suelo, la muchacha salio de alli sin volver la vista ni una sola vez.-_Es lo correcto, es lo correcto...-_

Ash tomo la cafetera y busco una taza. Vertio el liquido obscuro y humeante:

-¿Quieres un cafe?-Pregunto dirigiendose a su amigo.

Este lo observo duramente:-Ash, ¿que pasa contigo?. Misty acaba de irse y ¿tu me ofreces cafe?-

-Yo na la eche, Brock. Se fue por decision por propia..._ por capricho..._-

-Pues en este momento, pareces mas inmaduro que ella.-

-¿Tu tambien vas a sermonearme?.Suficiente exhortacion he tenido por esto.-

-No, no quiero sermonearte.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Quiero que recapacites.-

-No.-Afirmo Ash rotundamente-Ya me he rebajado bastante.-

Brock se quedo en silencio.

Tiempo despues, ya noche cerrada, Ash se encamino a su habitacion. Por el pasillo, los ecos retumbaban rompiendo el melancolico silencio.

Abrio la puerta y entro. Extendio la mano para encender la llave de luz, pero se abstuvo. No soportaria ver el vacio que _ella_ habia dejado.

Corrio las cortinas de la ventana, para que la palida luna iluminara levemente parte del cuarto. Volvio sobre sus pasos y descubrio el retrato volcado sobre la mesa. Lo levanto y sin mirarlo, lo dejo caer en un cajon que habia abierto.

Se sento en el borde de la cama, sin saber que hacer. Habia tanta quietud en el ambiente, que aun podia oir las familiares pisadas de Misty, el sonido suave de su voz cuando le preguntaba algo y hasta su deliciosa esencia a jazmines parecia flotar en el aire.

Resoplo._ Nunca podria acostumbrarse a esa soledad_.

La luz de algo que brillaba en plena oscuridad lo sonsaco de su estado de autoconmiseracion. Se movio, y el destello fulguro con mayor precision. Se incorporo y descubrio que el misterioso resplandor efimero correspondia a algun objeto sobre la pequeña mesita de nogal,junto al lecho._ La alianza de Misty._

Ash tomo el anillo entre sus dedos pulgar e indice, lo elevo a la altura de sus ojos y observo como el exquisito diamante azul centelleaba bajo la luna.

Comenzo a estremecerse y un amargo gemido escapo de su garganta. _Llanto._

Las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos y, despues de contenerse por tanto tiempo, finalmente afloro el nudo que oprimia su pecho. Se cubrio el rostro con las manos y lloro, lloro como nunca habia llorado.

Dos semanas despues:

Misty estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre la baranda del balcon. Con la cabeza reclinada en ellos.

La tarde moria, y el cielo sepultaba su color anaranjado bajo el oscuro azul del crepusculo.

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos acquamarinos contemplaron el eter infinito. Estuvo en ese estado de abstraccion por casi una hora, luego del cual parecio recordar porque habia salido.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca y sus cejas se arquearon de asombro. Una vez ya de pie abandono el balcon.

Ya era de noche.

Encendio la luz apresuradamente y se encamino con cierto nerviosismo hacia el baño. Se detuvo en vano en el umbral, como luchando consigo miama.

Se decidio y tomando una gran bocanada de aire extendio la mano hacia la perilla y la oprimio, pronto el lugar dejo de estar a oscuras. Se acerco al lavabo y se inclino hacia algo que sus ojos habian descubierto.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras sus pupilas se agudizaban. Instintivamente llevo ambas manos a su vientre.

__

-Dio positivo...-

***

Al fin termine!!!. Nadie puede imaginarse el sufrimiento y el trabajo que me ha llevado escribir esto...

Fue un suplicio...

En fin, mil gracias a mi amiga Lyslee, quien me introdujo a esta hermosa cultura de fanfics. Sin ella no se como hubiera podido pasar mis tardes... Asi que Lys, este capitulo esta dedicado a vos.¿Que puedo decir?. Solo _Arigato!!._

Pido perdon si esto ha sido cursi o demasiado dramatico, pero... es mi forma de escribir.Prometo poner mayor empeño en los capitulos venideros.

Espero sus comentarios, pero por favor sean buenitos conmigo. Recuerden que es el primer fanfic que publico.

__

Y como se diria aqui en Argentina: ¡Aguante la ficcion!.

Sumi Kai.


	2. NEVOA niebla

Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Games » Pokemon » **Meu Anjo** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Sumi Lys 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoñoPG-13 - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 7 - Publish date: 11-18-02 - Updated: 03-21-03 story id: 1072820 

CAPITULO DOS: NÉVOA. (NIEBLA).

ACLARACIONES:

*La que escribe este fic soy yo: Sumi Kai. (Lo escribo yo solita...)

*Respecto al otro fic _¿Quien con quien?_, yo solo soy la Coautora. La que en verdad escribe es mi amiga Lys. Lo aclaro, para que nadie se confunda.

*Ambas nos registramos juntas. Sucede que yo no entiendo nada de ingles, asi que ella me...salvo. Unimos nuestros apodos para poder entrar ¡Y lo hicimos!. Pero somos dos: Sumi (O sea yo) y Lys (Quien escribe el otro fanfic). Perdon por tanta aclaracion pero se me hace que muchos se marearon con tanto nombre...

*Antes que todo, Sargento Wobbuffet, muchas gracias por tu review, tambien gracias por decir que escribo muy bien...ah, y es solo coincidencia que este capitulo se llame igual que el decimoquinto tuyo. Tu tambien escribes muy bien, mucho misterio. Eso me gusta, aunque debo confesar que me marea bastante...Y me tiene muy intrigada!!!.

Respecto al primer capitulo _Noite:_

*Los menores de dieciocho años solo pueden contraer matrimonio con el permiso de sus padres y/o tutores. Ash y Misty lo hicieron a los dieciseis (sin comentarios..) con la debida aprobacion de sus familias.

*Yo pensaba poner que Ash aparentaba tener 18, pero no se que me paso que lo cambie. En realidad tiene 17...Bueno mareo de autora enferma (es que volaba en fiebre cuando escribi ese capitulo, en serio no es chiste...).

Para mi en la serie ambos tienen la misma edad, solo que Misty es mas alta. ¿O como se explica que ella haya empezado su viaje a los 11 años ( o 12 como he leido en otro lado) si se lo debe hacer a los 10?. ¿No es raro?.

*Ademas es mi propia historia y yo quiero que los dos tengan la misma cantidad de años...

Ahora si, larguemos esto:

NÉVOA: NIEBLA.

__

AL AMOR COMO AL ORO; SI LO PERDISTE NO LO BUSQUES...

QUIEN LO HAYA ENCONTRADO NO TE LO DEVOLVERA... (Aquino).

****

6 meses despues...

-Te repito, Lily estoy bien...-decia una atractiva joven pelirroja al telefono inhalambrico, ubicado en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, mientras batia algo en un bols de vidrio.

Eran cerca de las 3 o 4 de la tarde y habia un agradable sol de invierno.

-_¿Estas segura Myst?. Linda, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.-_respondio una preocupada voz femenina del otro lado de la linea.

La aludida arqueo las cejas con algo de exasperacion. Estaba ligeramente irritada:

-¿Acaso hablo en chino?. No se les ocurra aparecerse por aca. ¡Cobalt Blue City y yo sobrevivimos perfectamente sin ustedes!-

-_Eso no fue gracioso.-_

-Escucha, Lily: por enesima vez estamos bien.-afirmo impaciente la muchacha. Apoyo su espalda contra una pared y bajo su pullover de cashmire (o como se escriba) blanco, se dibujo apenas la suave curva de su vientre -Hazle entender a Brock que no estoy enferma, que solo estoy embarazada.-

__

-Nos preocupamos por ti, Myst. Estas tan lejos de todos nosotros...Promete que nos llamaras ante cualquier problema.-

-La respuesta es obvia. Aunque, tengo una duda.¿Porque este repentino ataque de proteccion hacia mi persona?. Por diez años no han hecho otra cosa que buscar la manera de deshacerse de mi.-

-_Siempre nos hemos ocupado de ti, linda.¿De donde sacas eso?.-_

Misty tomo el bols que estaba batiendo, metio un dedo en la crema y lo probo, asintio con satisfaccion:-Curiosa manera de demostrarlo...-contesto mientras volcaba la pasta en un molde redondo para horno:-Bueno, Lily debo colgar. Estoy de antojo y quiero cocinar mi pastel.-

-_Promete llamar mañana.-_

-Lo siento, Lily. No te escucho.-

__

-Myst..-

Misty se quito el auricular de la oreja y apreto el boton cortando la llamada:-Adios...-finalizo echando una mirada al telefono y dejandolo caer en la mesada.

__

Van a volverme loca..-suspiro, mientras recogia su largo cabello rojo en un desordenado rodete bajo su nuca.

Encendio el reloj automatico del horno y se alejo.

Usaba un jogging negro y unas zapatillas deportivas tambien negras.

Vivia sola, y habia sido una completa odisea convencer a sus hermanas. A ellas no les agradaba el hecho de que se hubiera mudado a un lugar _tan lejos._

Se sento en un sillon y encendio el televisor. Manoteo el control remoto y comenzo a cambiar de canal. No encontro nada interezante para ver. 

Lo apago.

Abrazo un almohadon, decepcionada. Estaba aburrida.

Debia encontrar algo para hacer.

El chorro de agua hendio el aire y choco contra el sucio vidrio izquierdo de un auto. Desparramando miles de particulas transparentes en todas direcciones.

Una joven de largo cabello negro azabache, vestida con una camiseta lila y un jean azul, vertia una generosa cantidad de detergente en la esponja que estaba usando para limpiar la ventana opuesta del vehiculo. Observo por lo bajo a un muchacho que estaba parado frente a ella.

Este capto su _extraña_ mirada y sonrio maliciosamente. Tomo la manguera, que habia dejado en el suelo y abrio la canilla en toda su potencia.

-Melody...-murmuro.

La joven levanto la cabeza:-¿Que...?-pregunto antes de ver horrorizada como un grueso chorro de agua se dirigia a ella a toda velocidad.

Tiempo despues comprobo el resultado: su hermosa camiseta lila estaba empapada y el jean se habia adherido a sus piernas, impidiendole moverse con facilidad.

-¡Ash...!-grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-¡Me las pagaras!.-

-¡Guerra de agua!-respondio el nombrado joven esgrimiendo habilmente su manguera hacia ella, quien intento cubrirse, sin exito, tras el auto.

Los saltos de agua volaban por doquier, los gritos y las risas flotaron como un agradable vaho en el aire.

-Y primita ¿que me dices?.-

-Me las pagaras, Ash. No es divertido jugar a la guerra de agua en invierno.-

-Melody, deja de ser tan remilgada.-rio el joven sacudiendo su cabeza que era lo UNICO que tenia mojado.

La muchacha se miro a si misma:_Empapada _era la palabra justa. Su largo cabello negro colgaba en racimos de puro liquido. Su ropa no tenia parte seca y sus zapatillas chirriaban y despedian agua.

-No es justo...-murmuro observando su desgraciada situacion -Tengo frio.-

Ash le alcanzo una toalla a su prima:-Es bueno saber que hay algo en lo que soy mejor que tu, Melody.-

Ella tomo el toallon y lo echo sobre sus hombros:

-Te pedi que lavaras mi auto, no a mi...-observo en tono ofendido -Si enfermo y muero, sera tu culpa. Pero me vengare, vendre todas las noches y te halare las patas.-

Ash rio y estaba a punto de responder, cuando el timbre del telefono lo corto.

Melody camino torpemente a atender y el joven estallo en carcajadas:

-¡Te mueves como un psyduck!.-exclamo muy divertido.

Ella lo fulmino con sus hermosos ojos color indigo y se apresuro a tomar la llamada.

-Hola..-dijo oyendo un coro de risas masculinas por detras.

-_¿Melody?-_

-Si.-

-_No digas mi nombre en voz alta, soy Misty.-_

La joven dio una vuelta alejandose de su primo:

-Amiga ¿donde has estado?.-

-_No te lo puedo decir ahora, pero tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo.-_

-Yo tambien, me tenias muy preocupada.-

Ash se acerco por detras: -¿Quien es Melody?-le pregunto.

La aludida parecio no escucharlo.

-_¿Esta Ash ahi contigo?.-_

-Si...-

Hubo un pequeño suspiro del otro lado de la linea: -_¿Como esta?.-_

-Pues, ¿como estas tu, Misty?.-

Ash levanto la cabeza al oir ese nombre: _¿Misty?._

-Yo estoy bien, Melody. De verdad. Bien.-

-Amiga debo decirte algo, no se como lo tomaras.-

-_¿Que?.-_

Melody gimio como con tristeza:

-Myst, él ha iniciado los tramites de la separacion.-

__

-Lo se. Brock me lo ha dicho. Al menos veo que no estaba equivocada en lo que pensaba.-

-Oh, Misty. ¡Esto me apena tanto!. ¿Porque las cosas tenian que salir asi?.-

-_Fue culpa de ambos, Dy.-_ hubo una pausa -_Cuidalo, ¿si?.-_

-Dime donde estas.-

__

-No puedo.-

-Amiga...-

-_Lo siento, Dy. Debo dejarte... Yo vuelvo a ponerme en contacto contigo. Cuidate, dale mis saludos a Tracey.-_

-Myst, llamame.-

__

-Lo prometo. Adios Melody.-

-Adios.-la muchacha dejo el telefono y se estremecio de frio. Se dio la vuelta y se encontro de cara con Ash: -¿Desde cuando estas ahi?.-interrogo.

-Recien..-murmuro -¿Quien era?.-

-Oh...una amiga.-Melody echo a caminar hacia adentro de la casa.

Ash la siguio viendo como dejaba una huella de agua a su paso.

-Una amiga...-agrego -Misty.-

La muchacha estaba buscando ropa seca y se detuvo. Levanto la cabeza:

-Si, era ella.-

-Ah.- Ash salio de la habitacion. Tomo una silla de la cocina y se sento en ella a horcajadas. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y dejo caer su menton en ellos.

__

Misty... deseaba saber de ella, como estaba, donde vivia, si necesitaba algo..._si lo echaba de menos_... Sacudio la cabeza, no queria pensar mas.

Melody entro en la cocina ya cambiada y con el pelo recogido en una colita alta. Se arremango las mangas de su sweater verde:

-¿Quieres un cafe?.-le ofrecio mientras ponia agua a hervir.

-Si.-dijo Ash y se acomodo en la silla frente a ella :-Oye, Dy.-

-¿Hmm?.-

Las preguntas daban vueltas en su mente. _Queria saber de ella._ Pero en lugar de eso alego:

-Me alegra que no perdieras el contacto con Misty.-la voz le salio en un tono grave.

-Ella es mi amiga, a pesar de todo.-

-Lo se.-murmuro Ash :-Veo que aun no aceptas lo de nuestra separacion.-

Melody guardo silencio, afirmando sus palabras. La pava comenzo a silbar indicando que el agua estaba en su punto justo de hervor. Separo dos tazas y vertio el liquido en ellas. Le tendio una a él:

-Esta bien.-afirmo dulcemente.

-¿Que?.-

Melody sonrio y sus ojos azules se aclararon hasta convertirse en casi un celeste:

-Misty...esta bien.-y agrego en voz baja :-¿No era lo que querias saber...?.-

****

2 meses despues (y esto parece una novela).

Era un dia gris y ventoso. El cielo encapotado se veia amenazante y siniestro. Parecia que en cualquier momento soltaria su furia y desencadenaria una horrible tormenta.

Misty descorrio la cortina de la ventana. Apoyo la frente en el vidrio. Las personas alla afuera corrian deseperadas con paraguas, envueltas en sobretodos y pilotos.

Un trueno retumbo con todas sus fuerzas, indicando el comienzo del aguacero.

-Parece que el invierno no se quiere ir...-murmuro.

El viento golpeo con furia, sacudiendo el cristal de la ventana, estrellando miles de gotitas contra el.

-Linda manera de festejar un cumpleaños...-rio amargamente :-Feliz 18, Misty...Ya casi eres mayor de edad...-

Unos pasos se oyeron tras ella y la luz se encendio:

-¿Myst?. ¿Con quien hablas?.-

La muchacha se volvio. La claridad del dia delineo audazmente su silueta. No habia aumentado mucho de peso, solo lo indispensable para la salud de su bebe. La curva de su vientre tampoco era tan pronunciada, como en otras madres en el octavo mes de gestacion, pero dejaba ver claramente su estado.

Echo su largo cabello rojo hacia atras y metio las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jardinero pre-mama color azul. La piel de su rostro ese dia, era mas palida que nunca, permitiendo que el tono angelical de sus ojos resaltase al maximo.

Observo a su rubia hermana mayor en silencio. Hacia un mes que esta se habia mudado para cuidarla.

-Myst, linda ¿pasa algo?.-

-No, Daisy.-hizo una pausa y volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana -La lluvia que amenazo durante toda la noche, al fin se desato.-

-¿Quieres comer algo?.-

-No, no tengo apetito. Hoy todo me da nauseas.-

-¿Nauseas?.-

-Si, desde temprano...Por otro lado siento pequeñas punsadas en la boca del estomago.-

Daisy se acerco a ella preocupada:

-Es no es normal, Myst.-

-Lo se, pero estoy estable.-

La muchacha rubia se adelanto hacia el inhalambrico: 

-Llamare al doctor.-

Misty la retuvo: -No.-sonrio debilmente -Aun falta un mes para la fecha del parto.-

Daisy miro firmemente a su hermana menor:

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que llame al doctor?. Yo me quedaria mas tranquila si el te examinara.-

-Estare bien, de verdad. -y agrego -Creo que podria tomarme un te...-

Daisy suspiro mas relajada y emprendio el camino a la cocina.

Misty volvio a quedarse sola en la habitacion. Envolvio su abultado vientre con ambos brazos y sonrio calidamente. Cerro los ojos.

__

Me pregunto si alguien recordara que hoy es mi cumpleaños...

Ash estaba acostado en su cama. Con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca. Tenia la vista fija en el techo de su habitacion. Oyendo como el vendabal azotaba todo a su paso. La tormenta parecia no amainar.

-Que horrible dia...-refunfuño.

-Pika pi...-

Ash se giro al costado:

-¿Que pasa pikachu?.-pregunto viendo a su pokemon, quien tenia las orejas caidas y los ojos brillosos.(n/a: Caramba! me habia olvidado de ellos...cierto que tambien viven en este mundo... te pido perdon pikachu...).

-Pikachu pi...-contesto con voz triste mientras señalaba un almanaque.

-Te acordaste ¿verdad?.-

-Pikachu.-

Ash se sento:-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Misty.-

-Pika.-

-Cumple 18...-el joven suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama :-Habiamos planeado que cuando llegara este dia, hariamos una gran fiesta y despues saldriamos de viaje...-cerro los ojos -Ay, pikachu... no tienes idea de como la extraño.-

-Pika pi.-

-Regrese a casa con la esperanza de olvidarla. Pero...aqui hay mas recuerdos que en ningun otro lado. Solia dejarle mi cama para que durmiera, pues adoraba que su perfume quedara impregnado en las sabanas... En el jardin de mama le confese lo que sentia y alli la bese por primera vez... Recuerdo que en un arbol del patio grabe nuestros nombres...-la voz del joven se convirtio en apenas un susurro. Su mente retrocedio dos años, habia una clara imagen ante sus ojos:

Era un precioso dia. El cielo tenia un turqueza intenso y el tibio sol, iluminaba con finos haces de luz el verde esmeralda de los prados. La brisa primaveral desparramaba al aire, el aroma dulce de pequeños arbustos de flores purpuras. _Lavanda._

Ash habia descubierto a Misty bajo la sombra de un abeto frondoso. Yacia profundamente dormida, con la cabeza entre sus niveos brazos.

El la contemplo fascinado.

Con el vaporoso vestido blanco que ella usaba, a Ash se le antojo que parecia una hermosa angel. Que tras perderse en ese bosque, habia sido sorprendida por el sueño; para luego caer inconsciente bajo la copa de ese enorme arbol.

Los mechones de su cabello rojizo ondeaban bajo la suave presion del viento, despejando su rostro y la agraciada estructura de sus hombros desnudos. El ruedo de su ligero vestido cedio tambien, revelando por solo un corto periodo de tiempo, las lineas femeninas de sus largas piernas delgadas.

En ese momento comprendio cuan profundo era el amor que sentia hacia ella.

Si pisas el prado,

Las flores azules

Huelen a imposible,

Entre dulces luces.

__

-¡Tus piernas suaves,

imposibles, funebres!

¡Tu celestial mirada,

cargada de bucles!-

Cae la tarde. El sueño

del campo de octubre,

de árbol a árbol,

teje tenues tules.

__

-¡Penumbra de amor,

bajo el bosque que huye!

¡Tu vestido blanco,

tu fragancia dulce!-

Tu blancura es mate,

Sobre el cesped grato,

Como una celinda,

Vagamente luces.

__

-¡Amor sin sentido!

¡Dardos que me inducen

sin que tu lo sepas!

¡Momentaneas lumbres!-

Huyes por el prado...

Las flores azules

Huelen a imposible

Entre dulces luces

(Niña)

Se inclino a su lado y con la yema de los dedos acaricio su mejilla. Una sonrisa delineo los rosados labios de Misty. Ash corrio su cabello y acercando sus labios, deposito una hilera de besos en la exquisita piel de su cuello. (n/a: que escena mas cursi!.)

Se enderezo esperando que ella abriera los ojos, cosa que no tardo en hacer. Su mirada transparente se encontro con la de él.

-¿Que haces aqui?.-le pregunto en tanto le tendia una mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Escapaba de un atractivo chico de ojos almendrados.-contesto.

Ash fruncio el ceño:

-Podrias haberte perdido.-

-Conozco cada parte de Viridian Forest como la palma de mi mano. _Nunca_ me extraviaria en este lugar.-

El joven se echo a reir. Misty lo miro fijo:

-¿Te estas riendo de mi?.-

-No. ¿Porque lo dices?.-replico el soltando una carcajada.

Abruptamente ella se inclino hacia adelante. Por un segundo el tiempo parecio detenerse, vaticinando la tormenta que vendria despues. Luego se giro a su costado.

Los sensuales labios apretados con furia, denunciando el alto grado de ira que sentia.

Tomo a Ash de los hombros y con rudeza lo empujo.

Se oyo un golpe seco, el encuentro violento de la espalda del joven al chocar con el suelo duro.

Sus dientes se apretaron a causa del impacto.

Sin lugar a dudas, _ella tenia fuerza._

Misty estaba sobre el, todavia apretando sus hombros con colera.

Ash intento revertir la situacion, pero ella lo tenia dominado de tal forma que no podia moverse. Y no era porque la joven _pesara_ demasiado, pues al contrario; su peso era ligero.

__

En verdad ella era mas fuerte que el... y eso representaba un golpe bajo a su orgullo masculino... (n/a: Oh!, pobrecito Ash...).

El rostro de Misty estaba levemente sonrojado de rabia, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa ironica. ¡La muy malvada estaba disfrutando plenamente el haberlo subyugado!.

Ash se trago valerosamente _toda_ la frustracion que sentia y observo como el cabello rojo le caia por el cuello hacia adelante, rozando casi su propio rostro, dejando sus brazos y hombros al descubierto. Ahora, el sonrio de modo perverso, _habia encontrado su punto debil._

Lentamente, pero muy seguro de lo que hacia, incorporo la cabeza y llevo su boca al brazo derecho de Misty. Comenzo en la base de su muñeca, dejando un tibio rastro impreso.

Siguio, llegando a la altura de su codo.

La miro.

-No... no...¡Eso no se vale...!-murmuro la joven mientras Ash besaba y mordisqueaba suavemente su piel.

Este siguio delineando con sus labios, la curvatura de su hombro, hasta que al fin llego a su lugar mas sensible: el cuello. Aqui se detuvo.

-No, ¡no es justo...!.-gimio Misty sin darse por vencida aun.

Ash, entonces, recomenzo su tarea. Besando de modo mas intenso y apasionado la delicada zona de su garganta.

Su piel tibia latia bajo el tacto de sus labios. Habia descubierto la vida secreta de sus venas tras esta caricia.

Estaba perdida. Por lo que lentamente, la muchacha comenzo a aflojar la presion que ejercia sobre él.

Ash advirtio que habia bajado la guardia, asi que rapidamente rodo con ella, invirtiendo los roles.

-¡Tirano!.-exclamo Misty mirando su rostro encima del suyo -Eso fue trampa.-

El se rio .-En el amor y en la guerra todo esta permitido.- enredo los dedos en su cabello, que graciosamente estaba desparramado en el cesped. Las hebras rojizas parecian tomar un color mas claro cuando el sol las iluminaba.

Misty suspiro, y por un momento su pecho se unio con el de Ash. Sintiendo el muelle contacto de sus curvas con esa piel firme y netamente masculina. No pudo evitar sonrojarse atrozmente.

El admiro como sus mejillas se coloreaban, el rosado carmesi acentuaba los rasgos perfectos en su tez de niña. En ese instante se veia mas hermosa que nunca.

-Te amo...-le susurro.

-Yo tambien te amo Ash...-

El joven extrajo algo de su bolsillo:

-¿Lo suficiente como... para casarte conmigo...?-extendio un pequeño anillo dorado ante ella.

El diamante azul fulguro ante los inmensos ojos acquamarinos de Misty. Se volvio a el:

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?.-

-Si.-Ash tomo su mano izquierda y coloco la delgada alianaza de oro en su dedo anular.

-¡Oh, Ash...!-ella enredo los brazos en torno a su cuello -Claro que acepto..., claro que acepto...-y volvieron a rodar sobre el pasto, hasta quedar nuevamente como al comienzo de todo.

Los apetitosos labios rosados de Misty se cerraron con deleite sobre los de Ash, devolviendo el tibio beso que el le habia dado. Y sus bocas se encontraron una vez mas, y otra mas, y otra... (n/a: Retiro lo dicho... esta es una escena cursi...).

__

-Te amo Ash...-

Un ruido sordo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

De pronto se hallo a si mismo en su habitacion. Los truenos retumbaban y los relampagos cruzaban el cielo. La tormenta seguia en toda su furia.

-¿Pika pi?.-pikachu lo estaba mirando preocupado.

Ash parpadeo. Recordaba _toda_ esa escena como si hubiese sido ayer.

-¡Que patetico soy!.-bufo escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Se oyo un golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante.-gruño.

La señora Delilah Ketchum (n/a: me gusta mas su nombre en ingles, por eso decidi ponerlo), asomo la cabeza:

-¿Ash?. Telefono para ti.-

El joven mostro su rostro de mala gana:

-¿Quien es?.-

-Tracey.-

Tomo el auricular y espero que su madre se fuera. Esta se detuvo en el umbral, lo miro cuidadosamente:

-¿Ash?.-

-¿Quee...?-contesto, tratando de no sonar tan malhumorado.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-

-¿Porqueee...?.-

En respuesta ella examino el lugar:

-¡Ordenaste tu habitacion!. Oh... mi pobre Ashy esta triste...-

-Mama, por favor...-refunfuño el aludido apenado -Recuerda que Tracey esta al telefono.-

-Cierto, lo siento.-la puerta se cerro tras ella.

Ash suspiro (y goteo), agarro el auricular: -Hola.-

__

-Hey, Ash.-

-Hey, Tracey.-

__

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy?.-

-Si.-

__

-Melody me pidio que te preguntara si tenias el telefono de Misty.-

-Tu novia esta loca. Sabe perfectamente que no tengo contacto con ella. Dile que pruebe llamando a Brock.-

-_Ya lo hizo, pero nadie contesta.-_

-Pues, no se.-

__

-¿Tu como estas?. Se te oye...¿deprimido?.-

Ash se sento en el piso, apoyandose en el respaldo de la cama:-Si, desde que me levante no he dejado de sentir autocompasion y recordar cosas viejas...momentos...ella...-se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano -¡Sueno tan patetico!.-

__

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?.-

-¿No puedes hacer una pregunta mas inteligente?.-

__

-Disculpame, pero si Misty te dejo, tienes que recomenzar tu vida. Ash, no puedes pasarte el resto de tus días recluido en tu habitacion-

-Es que no se que hacer.-

-_Registrate en alguna liga liga o torneo. Alejate del pais por algunos meses... Deja que tu abogado se haga cargo de los tramites de separacion-_

Ash se quedo en silencio:-¿Sabes que, Tracey? Tienes razon.-

__

-Obvio.-

-Creo que me ire de aquí... quizas al occidente. Europa seria un buen lugar-

__

-Esa es una gran decision... .-

-Gracias Tracey. Veo que noviar con mi prima no resulto tan desastroso como pensaba.-

Su interlocutor gruño: _-No se si tomar eso como un cumplido, o que-_

-¿O que?-

Misty respiro profundamente una y otra vez.

Estaba en la cocina.

Se aferro a la mesada de marmol, como si el mundo girase a gran velocidad. Se mordio el labio inferior.

Las puntadas eran tan intensas que casi no podia mantenerse en pie.

Las contracciones se iban sucediendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Se doblo en dos de dolor y perdio el equilibrio. Logro amortiguar el golpe apoyando sus manos debiles en el suelo.

Gimio.

Algo invisible estrujaba su pecho impidiendole respirar.

Lagrimas empañaron sus ojos. Sollozó.

-¡Daisy!-

La voz le salio quebradiza, como si estuviera afonica.

Silencio. Solo un inquietante silencio.

Reunio sus últimas en un grito:

-¡¡¡Daisy!!!-

La muchacha aparecio segundos despues por la puerta. Al ver a su hermana menor en el piso se detuvo horrorizada.

-Misty...-

Se arrodillo junto a ella y entonces vio algo. Un liquido rojo..._Sangre_. un pequeño charco comenzaba a formarse bajo sus piernas, tiñendo sus pantalones.

-Esto no esta bien...- murmuro asustada.

Misty observo en camara lenta como Daisy manoteaba el telefono. Sentia el cuerpo mas pesado que nunca y frio. Un frio crudo, de invierno. Apreto los nudillos, el dolor estaba venciendo sus defensas y luego no recordo mas.

Solo la frescura del suelo de ceramica en la mejilla; la oscuridad de la noche, aunque fuera de día y un sueño profundo y a la vez ligero, que apago todos sus sentidos.

***

Nota:

Bien, otro horrible y extremadamente cursi capitulo terminado.

La verdad no estaba muy inspirada como notaran...

Pido perdon por mis faltas de ortografia, pero es que el corrector ortografico no anda y no tenia ganas de buscar cada palabra en el diccionario.

No se cuando mandare el tercer capitulo, ya que no tengo computadora y por ahora los estoy escribiendo en la maquina del colegio donde trabajo (soy profesora de Informatica del nivel Inicial-Jardin). Pero cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano (en aproximadamente 3 semanas) no se donde voy a continuar la historia _¡Bwaaa!._

Este capitulo debio llamarse _"Telefone"_ (Telefono ^^) ya que se la pasan con el "tubo" en la mano...

Por favor manden rewiews y cuentenme que les parece el fic, tenganme paciencia...

Lean tambien el otro fic que comparto con Lys(mas bien que ella comparte conmigo^^) _¿Quién con quién?._ Los capitulos que vienen son muy interesantes, yo se lo que les digo...

Ah, y con respecto a la separacion de Ash y Misty, he conocido muchos casos como el de ellos. Sin ir mas lejos, mi prima se caso a los 16, dejo el colegio y ahora va por su tercer bebe. Solo tiene 21 años y su matrimonio tambalea constantemente.

Entonces si se a que me refiero cuando escribo... Ash-Misty hicieron mal en casarse tan jovenes, pues aún no habian terminado de disfrutar la etapa de adolescencia/juventud. Eso le ha pasado a mucha gente que conozco.

Bien, son la 1:30 am y ya me canse.

Lys, gracias por traducirme ese fic tan triste y perdon por desvelarte toda la noche.

Si quieren comentar algo, tambien pueden hacerlo via e-mail a mewlys_sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar 

Y como se diria aquí en Argentina: ¡Viva la ficcion!

Sumi Kai

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoño 


	3. ALVURA albura

Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Games » Pokemon » **Meu Anjo** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Sumi Lys 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoñoPG-13 - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 7 - Publish date: 11-18-02 - Updated: 03-21-03 story id: 1072820 

MEU ANJO.

*Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas esas personas que pensaron que no podia escribir mas cursi...

Pues, bien... Como diría una amiga mía, he logrado superarme a mi misma...Este capitulo ha quedado extremadamente 'meloso'. (muy extremadamente).

Aunque yo ya lo aclare al principio del fic.

 He llegado a la conclusión que esta forma de escribir tan 'cursi' lo tengo incorporado en la sangre, la cabeza... (vino incluido de fabrica...) 

CAPITULO TRES: ALVURA. (ALBURA).

Error:

Soledad y delirio

tristeza y silencio

hoy sufro por un error

-Que cometí, hace un tiempo-

Porqué deje que se vaya

-el amor entre mis dedos-

Porqué no supe yo a tiempo

-darme cuenta que te quiero-

Si tú para mí eres el aire

si tú para mí eres el cielo

Porque decidí aquel día...

¡Hundirme en el mismo infierno!.

_*Fragmento. Alberto Balbuena._

Amanece.

No hay nada más hermoso que contemplar el nacimiento de un nuevo día. Donde uno se ve tal cual es, y comprende lo pequeña de nuestra alma frente al universo infinito.

Nubes de color grana ponían de cobre el mar azul de hierro. Como si fuera metal liquido. De oro vivo el oriente fulguraba irresistible acercando el horizonte al agua.

En el confuso despertar, el liquido exploraba los matices del arco iris, culminando en el reflejo del éter.

El mar entero subía y bajaba en un derroche de fuerza y armonía. Lo decían todo y se callaban de pronto, Vivian del cielo y lo mataban.

Y en ese nuevo amanecer se han tornado mar y cielo, en un renovado arreglo con el universo.

La brisa marítima formo olas que rompían desbocadas contra las piedras de la bahía.

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años de edad, contemplaba fascinada como el océano tras su espectacular despliegue de colores adoptaba la tranquilo turquesa de su reflejo.

Varias bandadas de pidgey pasaron volando sobre ella. Se sujetó la capelina en su cabeza  con amabas manos, impidiendo que el viento se la volara.

Su amplio vestido blanco ondeó bajo la presión del aire y su lustroso cabello negro siguió el mismo rumbo flotando con la agradable brisa.

Soltó una cristalina risa infantil. La tela vaporosa del vestido se elevaba a su alrededor como si fueran blancas nubes.

-¡Mama!-la pequeña exclamó emocionada, volviéndose en el amplio balcón donde estaba parada.

Una exquisita silueta femenina apareció haciendo sombra con una mano, pues el sol le daba de frente.

La atractiva mujer, quien apenas aparentaba haber cruzado la barrera de los 20 años, se detuvo junto a la niña. Usaba un ajustado vestido negro que abrazaba su delgada y curva forma a la perfección. Su cabello, el cual era de un oscuro tono de rojo, estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza en una especie de rodete, del cual varios mechones caian en forma desordenada sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

-¡Mira mama!. ¡Estoy volando!-dijo la niña girando al compas del viento, que sacudia la blanca tela de su falda a su alrededor.

La joven se inclinó -Pareces un pequeño angel, Soleil. Mi angel.-unió su frente con la de la chiquilla envolviendola con sus brazos. Contrastando notablemente en ellas el tono de piel.

La muchacha estaba ligeramente bronceada, su cutis habia adquirido un seductor tono dorado.

La niña en cambio era palida, extremadamente. Asi lo parecia gracias a su largo cabello negro azabache, prolijamente dividido en pequeños bucles; el cual resaltaba la inmaculada blancura de su piel lozana.

Los ojos en ambas eran iguales. Grandes, exoticos, como el acquamarino del océano que se extendia frente a ellas.

-Soleil, debemos irnos. Tenemos que tomar un avión.-

-Solo 1 minuto, mama...-la pequeña se desprendió del abrazo y giró su carita hacia el agua-El mar es tan bonito.-

-Lo se, princesita...-la joven sonrió-En Cobalt Blue City lo podrás disfrutar en todo su esplendor.-

La criatura se asió a la mano que su mama le ofrecía  y camino junto a ella sujetando con los dedos el ala de la capelina en su tierna cabeza.

Entraron a la casa, donde unas cuantas maletas las esperaban ansiosas.

El sonido intermitente de un teléfono rompió la agradable atmósfera matutina. La joven entornó su rostro tratando de oír de donde provenía el sonido.

Descubrió el celular con la luz titilando sobre una superficie de madera tallada.

La tomó y lo llevó a su oído:

-¿Hola?-

_-¿Myst?-_

-Si. ¿Violet eres tu?-

_-¡Por supuesto que soy yo!.¿Dónde diablos están?-_

La muchacha cerró los ojos y suspiró –Aún estamos aquí... No hemos salido al aeropuerto.-

-_¿Y cómo que es lo que están esperando?-_

-Es temprano, nuestro vuelo sale en 2 horas.-

-_Pero Myst... Sabes como se pone el trafico en esta época del año... todo el mundo vuelve de sus vacaciones y las autopistas se vuelven intransitables.-_

Misty la interrumpió: -Lo sé, hermanita. Lo sé.- 

_-Si, como que yo sé que lo sabes... Ahora pásame con mi sobrina.-_

La joven soltó el celular –Soleil, tu tía Violet te quiere hablar.-

La pequeña apareció corriendo y tomó el auricular:

-tía Violet.-

La voz del otro lado se endulzó –_Hola princesa...¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?-_

-Estupendo, mama me enseñó a nadar en el mar.-

Se oyó un grito -_¡¿Cómo que en el mar?! –_

-Si, me gustó mucho... Aprendí a bucear con el horsea de mami –

El grito sonó mas estridente -_¿¡Queee...?!-_

Misty le sacó el teléfono –Bien, hermanita. Tengo que colgar, un avión nos espera... Nos vemos en 8 horas.-

_-Pero...-_

La joven apretó el botón cortando la llamada. Se volvió a su hija:

-Creo que no debiste contarle eso a tu tía...-

-tía Violet es una amarga... necesita encontrarse un novio...-

-¡Soleil...!- exclamó Misty abriendo grande los ojos -¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?.-

-Tu también necesitas uno, mami.-

La aludida casi se cae de espaldas –¿¡Soleil...!?- gritó abanicando sus mejillas rojas.

La niña rió por un segundo, luego se puso seria. Corrió a aferrarse a sus piernas:

-Yo no te prestaré, mami... no dejaré que nadie te lleve..._ nadie_...-

-Es bueno saber eso.-Misty sonrió acariciando su cabello oscuro.

Soleil apoyó su sien en la dorada piel de sus torneadas piernas..._Eres solo mía, mami..._

**Lejos de allí...**

Era media tarde y un muchacho consultaba su reloj con fastidio.

Acomodó los anteojos negros sobre sus ojos almendrados y se reclinó en el estático asiento del avión.

Deslizó los dedos entre sus espeso cabello negro, con gesto impaciente.

Era de alta estatura a juzgar por su figura. Delgado pero con musculatura potente.

De líneas enérgicas y al parecer consciente de la atracción que despertaba en las personas del sexo opuesto, ya que no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa seductora a cuanta chica lo observase.

La leve sombra de una barba de días, le daba al rostro de nuestro Don Juan, una apariencia verdaderamente irresistible, a pesar de los 22 años que llevaba de vida. (n/a: con esto me refiero que a pesar de su corta edad se veía estupendamente bien).

-Sres pasajeros les informamos que nos acercamos a Viridian City, rogamos a ustedes tengan a bien ajustar el cinturón de seguridad, para no causar molestias durante el aterrizaje. Muchas gracias.-la voz chillona de una azafata resonó por los altoparlantes.

_Al fin llegamos... No veo la hora de reencontrar a mi familia. Cuatro años lejos de los míos terminaron por enseñarme cuanto los extraño y necesito.- _el joven asintió ante esta charla consigo mismo.

Minutos después se abría ante sus ojos, el extravagante y recientemente reformado, aeropuerto de Viridian City.

Nuestro muchacho tomó una maleta gris de viaje en una mano, y una chaqueta de cuero negra en la otra. Comenzó a caminar tras la gente que bajaba. Descendió una escalera mecánica casi en forma autómata, sin prestar atención a cuantos ojos femeninos se detenían en él.

Momentáneamente se perdió en la multitud.

-¿Disculpa?- alguien lo tomó del brazo.

Él se volvió para encontrarse con una atractiva y risueña joven morena.

Le sonrió.

-¿Si?.-

-Vinimos en el mismo vuelo. Estaba sentada frente a ti.-

-Ah...si, te recuerdo. ¿Puedo servirte en algo?.-

La muchacha se rió (n/a: Vaya uno a saber que habrá pensado esta mujer... pero si yo estaría frente a un chico como este... Ejem...), y luego se lamió los labios muy lentamente, entregándole una tarjeta:

-Es mi numero de teléfono.-

El chico le dirigió una mirada insinuante, que ella por supuesto no notó debido a sus lentes oscuros:

-Gracias.-

-Llámame mi nombre es Tsadé.-y tal como había aparecido, la muchacha rápidamente se perdió de vista.

El joven metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su jean azul y siguió andando. Hasta que 3 personas lo reconocieron y corrieron rápidamente a su encuentro.

La primera de ellas, una señora de mediana edad le echó los brazos al cuello.

-¡Ash!. Hijo mío... al fin regresas a casa.-

El aludido trató de zafarse del abrazo –Ya mama. Me sofocas... me dejarás sin aire...-

La señora Delilah contempló el rostro del joven frente a si, lágrimas de maternal alegría caían de sus ojos –Ash estas tan cambiado... El aire de Italia te sienta muy bien...-le quitó los anteojos y volvió a abrazarlo –Me alegra que estés aquí.-

-A mi también me alegra haber vuelto.-

Un alto muchacho de cabello ligeramente largo, le palmeó el hombro. Ash se volvió, sonriendo de asombro -¡Tracey!. Caray, amigo... ¡tu si que has cambiado!.-

-Mira quien habla.- fue la respuesta –Tu tienes el aspecto de ser todo un casanova.-

Se confundieron en un grato abrazo, hasta que el eco de un gorjeo infantil llamó la atención del recién llegado. Se separó de su amigo, para encontrarse ahora con una señorita de mas o menos su misma edad, con el cabello negro elegantemente recogido en una media colita. Vestía un solero en tonos de verdemar. Sus ojos celestes buscaron los suyos por unos segundos, para luego dejarlos caer en la cabeza de una niña que llevaba en brazos.

Ash se tapó la boca con una mano y retrocedió un paso, dejando caer todo lo que llevaba. Luego mostró su rostro sonriente y sin esperar corrió hacia su prima.

-¡Melody!-exclamó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La pequeña seguía toda la escena muy impresionada, dejando entrever una suave sonrisa y sin quitarle de encima, al extraño recién llegado, sus inmensos ojos color miel.

-Hola Ash.-respondió la joven a su saludo.

-¡Por Dios!. Ustedes 2 me han dejado sin palabras.-replicó el nombrado dirigiéndose a su prima y a Tracey. Luego sin previo aviso tomó al bebé de los brazos de la joven y se alejó de ellos unos centímetros.

-¿Recuerdas a Aislin tu sobrina?-objetó la señora Delilah.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de esta muñeca?-Ash observó como la niña sonreía ante los gestos graciosos que él le hacia –En la última foto que me enviaron no era otra cosa que un encantador y rosado bulto... pero ahora, con el correr de los meses ya se ha convertido en toda una jovencita... un año más y el tio Ash se dedicaría a espantar a cuanto chico pervertido se le acerque...-

Melody rió –¡Pero solo tiene 2 años!-

-Y para espantar a novios presuntos estoy yo. Que por algo soy el padre.-intervino una voz.

-¡Tracey!.-

-Con mi ayuda, primo. Obviamente no pienso dejar que nadie se aproveche de mi sobr... –

-¡Ash!.-

-Ustedes 2 parecen de la prehistoria. ¡Hombres tenian que ser!- exclamó la señora Ketchum.

Ash solo se encogió de hombros y echó a caminar con Aislin en brazos, mientras el resto de su familia lo seguia por detrás.

-Por cierto que la niña es una copia tuya, Melody. Tu cabello negro lacio, tu tez blanca.-

-Y los ojos de tia Delilah... –

-Verdaderamente. Esperemos que no saque su carácter.-

-¡Ash Ketchum!.-

-Es broma, madre. Es broma.-

Tracey interrumpió la conversación, en tanto abría la puerta de su auto _Megane_ verde.

-¿A dónde vamos?.-

-A Pallet Town.-

-Ehmmm, mamá... –comenzó Ash dirigiendose a la señora que viajaba junto al asiento del conductor –No voy a poder quedarme en casa...-

-¿Por qué?-

El joven se aclaró la garganta algo incomodo:

-Es que... no voy a estar solo... pasado mañana llega mi novia...-

-¿Tu novia...?-preguntaron en simultaneo Melody y la señora Ketchum.

-Si, mi novia. ¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-Que nunca nos habias dicho que tenias una..-alegó Tracey.

-Será porque la conocí hace unos 5 meses...-Ash le guiñó un ojo a su sobrina y esta estalló en carcajadas –A Aislin le agrada la idea de tener una tia.-

Melody gruñó –Ya tiene una.-

Ash intercambió una mirada seria con su prima y luego volteó la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo se llama _ella_?.-prosiguió la señora Delilah.

-Aleesha Lowe... Nos conocimos cuando de pasada visité Londres.-

-¿Londres?-

-Si, una competencia... ella era una de las organizadoras y yo un invitado especial...-el joven se giró a la muchacha que viajaba a su lado -¿Qué opinas, Dy?-

Esta sacudió la cabeza –Es tu vida. Me guardo el derecho de opinar.-

Ash solo frunció los labios.

-Y escucha, hijo...-Delilah añadió.

-¿Si, ma?-

-¿Acaso Aleesha y tu... eh... están... viviendo juntos?.-

-¡Pues claro!. Es mi novia.-

Tracey soltó una risita.

-¿Y qué es esa nueva moda de convivir sin matrimonio?.-la voz de la madre de Ash salió en un tono ligeramente exaltado.

-Soy mayor de edad. Tengo 22 años y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, mamá.-

-¡No me hables asi, jovencito!.-

Melody alzó a su hija, apoyó la barbilla en su pequeña cabeza, intercambiando con Tracey una mirada azarosa, a través del espejo retrovisor.

Misty acarició el largo cabello negro de Soleil, quien dormia con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Con sus manitos bajo su mejilla sonrosada, sonriendo ante la tibia caricia.

Suspiró repetidas veces, viendo como su precioso angel dormia despreocupadamente.

Miró por la ventanilla del avión, solo nubes y un cielo que comenzaba a morir. La joven se acomodó en el mullido asiento, tratando de no moverse demasiado.

Hacia 4 horas que estaban viajando.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el placer que ese momento le proporcionaba. Pensar que casi habia perdido a la niña en el parto.

Misty observ´ó a Soleil mientras recordaba lo sucedido 4 años atrás...

Una oscuridad confusa y frio, mucho frio.

Unas voces extrañas y lejanas, que de pronto comenzaron a acercarse. Un olor fuerte y unas manos frescas masajeaban su frente.

Misty abrió los ojos de repente, atontada al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Se encontró a si misma recostada en una camilla, vistiendo una bata azul de hospital, con el cabello recogido bajo una cofia del mismo material. Una aguja intravenosa conectada a su brazo le proporcionaba un liquido tranparente.

Varias personas usando barbijo parecian girar alrededor de ella en camara lenta.

-¡Ya despertó!.-oyo que alguien decia.

Todos se volvieron a Misty.

-¿Te sientes bien pequeña?.-una amable voz femenina le preguntó.

-¿Dónde estoy?. Mi bebé...-

-Llevamos casi 2 horas tratando de reanimarte... Mira, no vamos a mentirte. Tu parto se presenta muy complicado, has perdido mucha sangre y seria peligroso realizarte una cesarea. Tememos que la anestesia te duerma para siempre...-

Las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos -¿Eso qué significa?-

Los doctores se miraron por un segundo y luego la medica que habia empezado a hablar prosiguió:

-Hay peligro que tú o tu bebé muera en el parto... Tus hermanas me pidieron que salvaramos tu vida...-

Misty sollozó –No... por favor, salven a mi bebé. Yo ya tuve la oportunidad de vivir.-

La doctora apretó su mano palida y fria. Sonrió de modo reconfortante:

-Nosotros haremos todo lo posible por preservarles la vida a ambos. Es nuestro trabajo... pero necesitamos de tu ayuda.-

-Si...-

-¿Tienes la fuerza necesaria para un parto normal?.-

-Doctora Weaver...-intervino otra voz masculina. Una silueta alta se adelantó –Es una niña. Acaba de recuperarse de un desmayo, ha perdido gran cantidad de sangre. ¿Le parece prudente exponerla a un gran esfuerzo como ese?. De esa manera solo perderemos a los dos.-

-Cirujano Harwort... conozco los riesgos que mi decisión implica...-

-Pero...-

Misty apretó los dientes a causa del dolor que nuevamente comenzaba a sentir:

-Doctora...-musitó débilmente –Yo estoy preparada... intentémoslo.-

-¿Estás segura?.-

La joven intentó sonreir, pero solo se mordió el labio y apretó los nudillos:

-Si.-

Por un periodo de tiempo, hizo todo lo que le decían: que tomara aire y pujara.

Pero pronto, las contracciones frenaron sus esfuerzos. No podia controlarlas y no hallaba el tiempo necesario para respirar.

Comenzó a pensar que era inútil. Que lo que ese cirujano habia dicho, era verdad. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-No puedo... no puedo...-la joven se dejó caer exhausta.

Alguien apretó su mano amablemente:

-Si puedes... sé, que puedes hacerlo...-

Misty dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Reunió sus ultimas fuerzas, ignorando la contracción que luchaba por ahogarla, y logró empujar a esa criatura que se aferraba a ella.

Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta cuando comprobó el pequeño bultito rosado que la doctora sostenia en sus brazos. Esta inmediatamente prorrumpió en un llanto que fue celebrado por la risa de todos los presentes.

Un tremendo alivio conmovió a Misty. Al fin, la carita que tanto ansiaba ver, estaba ahora frente a sus ojos.

-Es una niña... una preciosa y perfecta niña.-

Ella logró secarse las lagrimas, las gotas de sudor caían de su frente, confundiéndose con estas.

Una enfermera se acercó y depositó en sus brazos ansiosos el cuerpo tibio de su bebé.

-¡Sabía que podías!-exclamó la Dra.Weaver sonriendo ampliamente –Confiaba plenamente en ti.-

-Gracias.-

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, pequeña... ¿Qué se siente ser madre?.-

Misty observó el exquisito rostro de su recien nacida. Sus mejillas que parecian petalos de rosas, sus largas y negras pestañas. Su piel blanca y tersa.

-Es una sensación maravillosa...-contestó tratando de que la voz no le temblace –No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento... Solo sé que pasaria por lo mismo una y otra vez con tal de tener este tierno resultado en mis brazos...-

La mujer sonrió –No esperaba otra respuesta... Felicidades. ¿Y cómo se llamara este angelito?-

-Soleil.-

-_Soleil, bonito nombre...-_

Mistysuspiró aliviada mientras abria los ojos. De vuelta en su mundo, de vuelta en su realidad.

-¿Mami?-

La joven se inclinó. Soleil habia estado mirándola atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa princesita?.-

La pequeña extendió una mano que Misty cubrió de besos.

-¿Ya llegamos?.-

-Falta poquito.-

Soleil se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su mamá. La adoraba con locura, y estaba resuelta a proteger a su madre de todos y _contra todos._

Tracey se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la pared, observando como Ash jugaba con Aislin.

Su propio aspecto no habia cambiado mucho. El cabello no lo tenia tan largo como antes, pero tampoco lo tenia tan corto como su _primo_. Vestia una camisa gris  y un pantalón de gabardina negro.

-Ya Ash, deja a mi hija.-dijo riendo.

El aludido se volvió, estaban completamente solos en la habitación.

-Es preciosa ¿lo sabias?. Espero de todo corazón que saque tu forma de ser, Tracey... tener otra mujer en la familia parecida a Melody, podria resultar catastrófico... Le tengo pavor a tu esposa, ¿por qué no podrá madurar como tú?. Siempre hostigándome, persiguiéndome con sus ojos, leyendo lo que pienso y...-

Tracey se aclaró la garganta.

-El que necesita madurar aquí, eres tu Ash.-bramó una voz tras el nombrado.

El joven se quedó duro, se dio la vuelta con cara de circunstancia:

-Melody...¿No estabas con mi amada madre?.-

-Estoy de pie frente a ti ¿qué no me ves?.-

Tracey se rió e inclinándose a su hija que le extendia los barzos, la alzó y se alejó murmurando algo de un rio y un pañal que cambiar.

-Tu yu tenemos mucho de que hablar, primo. ¿No te parece?.-

Ash observó la sonrisa malvada de la muchacha.

-No estoy de ánimo para un interrogatorio policial.-

-Solo una pregunta...-

-¿Cuál?.-

-¿Novia?. ¿De verdad Ash?.-

Él bufó. _Sabia_ que vendría por ese lado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-

-No puedes amar a un alguien, si ya estas enamorado de otro alguien.-

-Yo estoy enamorado de Aleesha..-

Melody lo observó fijamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus increíbles pupilas celestes variaban a un oscuro tono de azul.

-¿de verdad?-objetó –Entonces... ¿Porqué tus ojos dicen lo contrario?-

-Mis ojos no dicen nada porque no saben hablar...-contraatacó Ash evitándola.

La joven suspiró tristemente.

-Ash...-

-¿Porqué tenias que hacer eso?. ¿Porqué...?-

-Tú solo has sacado el tema a relucir, nadie ha hablado de ella...-

Él cerró los ojos y con voz ronca preguntó:-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué has sabido...?-

-Muy poco. Que el gimnasio de Cerulean city ya no lo administran las hermanas Waterflower en persona... que Misty está viviendo en el extranjero... Brock no suelta información tan fácilmente.-

-¿No te ha llamado?.-

-No.-

Ash soltó una risa amarga -¿Y esa es tu amiga?. ¿La que ni siquiera se presentó para tu boda?.-

-Sus razones tendrá... no soy quien para juzgarla. Para mi, sigue siendo mi amiga, mi prima y la tia de Aislin.-

El joven se incorporó –Pues, que siga su vida por su lado y yo la seguiré por el mío... Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo..-

Melody sorpresivamente lo abrazó con cariño, dejando caer la cabeza en su ancho pecho.

-Me alegra que al fin estes aquí, primito... Extrañaba sobre manera el no tener con quien pelear...-

Él correspondió a su abrazo. Sonrió –Yo tambien te eché de menos, a ti y a tu bendita psicología...-

-Hablando de psicología, he descubierto que serias un excelente padre...-

-¿Yo?-Ash se sobresaltó como si le hubieran picado el trasero con una aguja.

-Te he visto jugar con Aislin... es tu naturaleza, te agradan los niños.-

-Por el momento no pienso tener hijos... (n/a: si él supiera...). Estoy muy joven para lidiar con pañales y biberones...-

Ella rió –Pagaria por verte.-

-Malvada.-

Melody volvió a abrazarlo mas fuerte que antes.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-preguntó él, ante esta repentina muestra de cariño.

-Acabo de descubrir algo en ti, que aun no sabes y me da muchas esperanzas para el futuro... O... Quizás lo sepas y no quieres reconocerlo...-

-Odio cuando hablas en clave...-

-Y yo odio cuando te haces el desentendido...-

-¿Tia Daisy?-

La joven rubia se volvió, estaba en la cocina preparando 6 tazas de café. Ante ella se hallaba Soleil con las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa princesita?.-

La pequeña se balanceó de un pie al otro. Se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

-Claro, Soleil. ¿Cómo que quieres saber?.-

-Promete primero que no se lo dirás a mamá.-

Daisy se puso seria –No se lo diré, será un secreto de ambas. ¿De acuerdo?.-observó las tazas con el café humeante –Como que primero llevaré esto al living. Esperame aquí...-

La niña vio como la joven se alejaba con la bandeja, cerrando tras si la puerta.

Se subió a un banco y apoyó los codos en la mesada. Agarró un mechón de su largo cabello y se lo miró.

-Aquí estoy princesita.-dijo Daisy entrando y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Soleil le mostró el precioso bucle negro que sostenia con sus dedos algo preocupada:

-Tia... ¿Por qué mi pelo no es del mismo color que el de mi mami?. ¿Porqué ella lo tiene lacio y yo lo tengo lleno de rulitos?.-

La muchacha sonrió en forma comprensiva –Ven aquí.-le dijo con cariño. La pequeña se acercó y ella la sentó en sus rodillas. Depositó un largo beso en su frente:

-Tu tienes el cabello muy bonito...-

-¡Pero yo no me parezco a mamá!. Ella es tan hermosa y yo...-Soleil se quedo callada.

-Tu eres preciosa mi angel.-la interrumpió Daisy -¿Acaso tu mamá nunca te lo dijo?.-

-Si, pero...-

-Escucha...-la joven tomó aire antes de continuar. _Sabía_ que si Misty la escuchaba no se lo perdonaria NUNCA. Todos en la familia tenian estrictamente prohibido hablar del  padre de Soleil. Pero este tipo de preguntas por parte de la niña se sucedian cada vez con mayor frecuencia:

-Tu tienes el cabello de este color porque... es como el de tu papá.-

Los ojitos aguados de la pequeña parecieron iluminarse:

-¿Mi papá tiene el pelo asi?.-

-Ajá.-

Soleil sonrió por unos segundos y luego se quedó seria:

-La ultima vez que le pregunté a mi mamá por mi papá, ella se quedó muy triste y después comenzó a llorar... la tia Lily medijo que no le vuelva a decir eso a mamá porque se pone toda asi triste y... y yo no quiero que llore.-

-Como que quieres mucho a tu mamá ¿cierto?.-

-Si, tia Daisy. Yo me siento mal cuando mi mami está triste, porque los ojos se le vuelven brillosos y se va, para que yo no la vea llorar. Pero yo me doy cuenta... y sé que se pone asi cuando piensa en mi papá.-

Daisy se mordió el labio: _Ay, Misty... pensé que esa pesadilla ya había acabado.._

-Y si yo le doy muchos besitos, no deja de llorar... Tiene que venir tia Lily para abrazarla y entonces se calma...¿Porqué pasa eso tia Daisy?. ¿Mi papá no me queria a mi?.-

_Mi angelito, tu padre ni sabe que existes... – _pensó la joven observando el rostro de su sobrina.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho siempre tu madre?-

-Que papi nos queria mucho a ambas pero, que se tuvo que ir.-

-Y asi es, Soleil. Mamá y yo no te mentiríamos, tu papá te _ama_ muchísimo. ¿Me crees?.-

La puerta se abrió y el agraciado rostro de una muchacha pelirroja, se dejó ver tras la hoja de madera:

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?-

-¡Mami!.-

-Hey, Myst.-

Soleil se bajó de un salto del regazo de Daisy y corrió a los brazos de su mamá.

-Esta princesa y yo nos vamos a dormir- dijo Misty -Mañana tenemos un dia muy largo, y nos espera la mudanza..-

-¿Porqué no se quedan aquí por unos dias?.-

-Lo siento, Daisy... pero no hay nada mejor que estar en casa.-

-Esta es tu casa.-

Misty enarcó una ceja - Cerulean City no es un lugar seguro para nosotras y, hace mucho que esta dejó de ser mi casa.- dio la vuelta y volvió por donde habia venido. Se despidió del resto de su familia y se retiró a dormir.

Arropó a Soleil y se quedó junto a su cama hasta que la pequeña habia cerrado los ojos.

Besó amorosamente su rosada mejilla y la cubrió con una frazada de hilo. Encendió un pequeño velador que derramaba una luz tenue y luego de unos minutos de contemplar su sueño, salió de allí, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Su habitación de soltera estaba tal cual como la habia dejado casi 10 años atrás.

Misty sonrió al ver sus fotos de niña. Cuando tenia ese aspecto tan descuidado y poco femenino.

Sonrió aun mas al recordar sus modales bruscos y su comportamiento que era mas digno de un varon que de una chica.

Con el tiempo su carácter habia cambiado. Tambien habia aprendido a comportarse como la señorita que era, y explotar su belleza; que hasta el momento habia permanecido oculta.

Recordó la cara de todos, cuando apareció _vestida_ como_ niña_.

Misty soltó una suave carcajada al recrear la escena en su mente.

Entonces sus ojos tropezaron con un portarretrato, que ella no recordaba nunca haber puesto ahí.

Se paró, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró exasperada.

-¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?.-

La foto rescataba el momento en que sin pudor alguno, un chico de cabello negro, abrazaba por la cintura a una niña de largo cabello rojo. Ambos sonriendo ampliamente. Disfrutando de manera obvia ese agradable instante.

Misty observó la imagen, como no queriendo dar credito que esa sonriente pelirroja era ella misma.

-Daisy debió deshacerse de esto...-refunfuñó –No quiero que este tipo de cosas caiga en manos de Soleil.-

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus propias palabras; no pudo dejar de mirarse a si misma en ese espejo del pasado.

Se mordió el labio... _-Ash...-_sin quererlo su nombre salió en un susurro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presa de un repentino impulso metió el portarretrato tras unos cuantos libros en el escritorio.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo cómodo para dormir.

Deslizó un ligero camisón sobre su cuerpo y se tumbó boca arriba en el amplio colchón.

 Extendió la mano y apagó la luz. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y estiró la sabana desde los tobillos hasta su cintura.

Los recuerdos se agitaron en su mente..._ ¿Porqué justo ahora esa ola de añoranza?_.

Parpadeó. Misty podía verse asi misma parada en el centro de una hermosa habitación.

Era de noche...

(n/a: no quiero romper el clima pero se viene una escena _muy_ cursi...)

Un vestido de seda blanca, delineaba a la perfección las exquisitas lineas de su cuerpo. La falda amplia y vaporosa sepultaba sus pies.

El pronunciado escote, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, permitia adivinar las curvas audaces y misteriosas de su pecho.

En la cabeza un montón de pequeñas rosas blancas y pimpollos color crema recogían elegantemente su largo cabello rojo. Melody se habia tomado el trabajo de colocar cada flor en su pelo, tardando toda la mañana en hacerlo.

Misty llevó una mano a su garganta, podia sentir como bajo la yema de los dedos, latía descontrolado su pulso.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Echó una rapida ojeada a la enorme cama que se hallaba frente a si. Esto solo sirvió para aumentar su tensión. Se mordió con inquietud el labio inferior.

Su femineidad seria puesta a prueba en unos minutos.

_Cielos... ¿Porqué tenia tanto miedo?_

Dejó escapar un largo gemido. Terror y a la vez curiosidad se disputaban el mando principal en las emociones de su cuerpo.

_¡Después de todo solo tenía 16 años!. No sabía casi nada de la vida..._

La puerta se abrió tras su espalda. Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente sin darse vuelta.

Alguien habia entrado. Los pasos se amortiguaron justo detrás de si.

-Ya se fueron todos...-comentó una voz masculina en el tono mas natural del mundo.

-Ah...-contestó Misty aún sin volverse, aunque sabía exactamente quien estaba atrás.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada. Luego se percató de un tibio aliento rozando su oido y unos poderosos brazos encerraron su pequeña cintura.

-Al fin solos...-murmuró la misma voz con acento tierno.

Decir que se sobresaltó es poco. Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron a la par que su corazón latia frenéticamente. Él la hizo girar hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

Ash se veía increíblemente apuesto con su camisa blanca de _rayon_, los dos primeros botones desprendidos revelando parte de sus pectorales... El pantalón de vestir negro, que modelaba los potentes musculos de sus piernas. Y su cabello oscuro, corto y prolijamente peinado. (n/a: ja!, la autora se está babeando con Ash... que bajo he caido... Debo recordar hacerme una nota mental: NUNCA MAS escribir de noche, con el calor del resfrio encima...)

-¿Qué pasa cariño?.-

Misty sentia que el rosado de sus mejillas se intensificaba. Evitó encontrar sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo...-musitó.

Esperó a que él se riera, pero en cambio Ash tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo elevó al suyo.

-Myst... sino quieres lo dejamos para mas adelante... No te preocupes.-habló con suavidad observando esos dos lagos verde acquamarino que lo veian con cierto temor.

Ella ladeó la cabeza -No es eso...-suspiró -Es que... pienso que... que quizás no logre alcanzar tus expectativas... yo...- 

Ash colocó un dedo en sus labios -No tengo ninguna expectatuva con respecto a ti.-

Misty lo miró._ Él parecia tan seguro de lo que hacia._ Lentamente entreabrió los labios y comenzó a besar delicadamente el dedo, que aun continuaba rozando un angulo de su exquisita boca.

El joven dejó escapar un suave gemido, al sentir la calidez de su aliento envolviendo la parte superior de su mano.

-Myst...-

-Si... si, Ash...-su rubor se profundizó aun mas -Es nuestra noche de bodas y...-

-¿Estas segura?. Yo no quiero presionarte.-

Ella estaba profundamente apenada. Pero, para él se veía mas hermosa y angelical que nunca.

Levantó la vista y la concentró en la suya, luchando por ser valiente.

Ash la apretó ligeramente, hasta que Misty dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho. Acarició su morbida espalda, en tanto besaba sus perfumados cabellos.

-Yo te voy a cuidar...-finalizó rodeándola con un brazo y atrayéndola hacia si. Se inclinó, hasta encontrarse con sus labios rosados, los cuales estaban ansiosamente entreabiertos.

Con un jadeo ávido Ash la besó suavemente, como tratando de absorver la confirmación que buscaba. Para luego fundir sus bocas en una larga caricia.

Misty entrelazó los brazos tras su cuello y le devolvió con serena pasión el beso, enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello negro.

Con un talento sensual que ella ignoraba poseer, separó los labios y recorrió con la punta de la lengua el regio contorno de su boca.

Ash no se esperaba eso de su parte y por un momento abrió los ojos impresionado. Luego los cerró, para recibir nuevamente, la suave acometida de su lengua.

Ella lanzó un debil respingo al sentir, como respuesta, su aliento masculino en el cuello, provocando que un calido hormigueo recorriera su columna. Él delineó la linea de su barbilla con sus labios dejando un rastro de humedos besos en su garganta y hombros. Exploraba con agónica lentitud cada centímetro de su agraciado rostro, que Misty creyó que perderia el conocimiento.

Nunca se habia sentido asi. Era como si calor y electricidad se fundieran en su interior, creando un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones para ella desconocidas.

A Ash le resultaba delicioso sentir el cuerpo de Misty, cubierto de ese exquisito aroma que emanaba de toda ella, entregado y abandonado dulcemente al suyo. Compartiendo asi juntos, ese instante de armonía.

Pero, a estas alturas era demasiado...

Advertia cada parte de su anatomia de mujer, sobre todo la que se unia con su propio pecho.

Cuando ella respiraba, percibia como sus "pulmones" involuntariamente se elevaban buscando aire, separándose un instante de la tela del escote, para luego volver a dibujar las sobrias curvas de su seno.

Esto era casi doloroso...

-Te amo...-murmuró la joven junto a su oido.

-Yo también te amo...-respondió él deslizando las manos de su cintura para encontrar los botones del vestido en su espalda.

Misty se estremeció ligeramente al sentir como los ojales iban cediendo tras sus dedos. El aire nocturno, comenzaba a filtrarse a través del trecho abierto, que la exquisita seda dejaba en su piel.

Un suave rubor coloreó sus mejillas al advertir que, el vestido no tardaría en revelar su grácil figura ante él. Cerró los ojos, los labios de Ash trazaban una senda silenciosa desde el cuello al lóbulo de su oreja, para luego buscar su boca en un beso mas profundo, mas intenso, mas urgente que los anteriores.

Terminó de desprender el ultimo botón y la tela por fin cayó a sus pies. Descubriéndola por completo.

Ash no encontró palabras para describir su belleza. Misty era preciosa. Su cuerpo perfecto.

Notó su desconcierto y la incomodidad que le causaba estras asi frente a él. Observó su rostro sonrojado.

-No tienes por que sentir vergüenza...-besó su mejilla suavemente –Eres una mujer hermosa...-la  rodeó con sus brazos y abarcando su cintura desnuda, la alzó para recorrer con ella los pocos pasos que los separaban de la cama.

La recostó con suavidad, en tanto  ella procedia a quitarse la corona de flores casi marchitas de la cabeza. Su cabello al verse libre cayó en pintoresco desorden sobre sus hombros.

Ash tuvo que reconocer que su piel tersa era como un poderoso iman a las caricias de sus labios y dedos. La besó, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en la suavidad de las sabanas.

Le susurraba cosas en el oido sin dejar de besarla.

La joven sonreia ante sus palabras y correspondia tiernamente a su cariño. Ya no sentía miedo...

-_Yo te voy a cuidar...-_

Misty se pelliscó a si misma para volver a la realidad.

Su cuarto de soltera aparecia nuevamente ante sus ojos.

Se cubrió la cabeza sumamente avergonzada _-Tragame tierra..._

-¡Dios!. ¿Qué estoy pensando?.-se regañó en voz alta.

(n/a: la autora dice lo mismo que Misty: ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí eso de ahí arriba...?. Debe ser porque son las 3:05 am y ya no tengo noción de lo que hago. La fiebre me está matando...)

Ella apretó la almohada en torno a su nuca, sin importarle que se estaba despeinando.

Sentía pena propia... y ajena.

La voz de Ash aún resonaba en su mente:

-_Yo te voy a cuidar..._-

Misty bufó y sacó la cabeza de bajo la almohada.

Y bien que él habia cumplido su promesa, no solo la habia cuidado. Sino que también habia convertido esa noche en la más hermosa de su vida.

_Maldición Ash..._

Melody descorrió las gruesas cortinas que mantenian la habitación a oscuras. El sol entró a raudales.

-Ash, levantate. Tenemos que salir...-

-Vete de aquí, Melody.-contestó una voz somnolienta –Acabo de acostarme hace dos horas.-

-¡Pero son las 8:00 am!.-

-Con mas razon... ¿Porqué me interrumpes a esta hora de la madrugada?.-

Ella lo detapó. ¡Se habia acostado con la misma ropa de ayer!.

-Me pediste que te acompañara a Viridian City ¿no lo recuerdas?.-

Ash gruñó abriendo apenas los ojos -Es cierto... Tengo que comparme un auto..-

-¿Por qué no aceptas el de Tracey?.-

-¿por qué es de Tracey?. Quiero uno propio.-

-Ya... Levantate.-

-Cuando salgas de aquí... ¡No pretenderás que me cambie delante de ti!.-

-No tienes nada que yo no conozca...-

Misty salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se miró en el espejo por un momento:

Una remera strapleess (sin mangas) negra, se adheria como calco a la parte superior de su cuerpo. Una pollera corta, compuesta por dos piezas de tul transparente en tonos fundidos de verde y celeste, envolvia ligeramente su cadera inquieta.

Se miró con ojo critico y sacudió la cabeza, poco conforme con lo que veía. Salió de la habitación con un par de sandalias negras en la mano.

En la cocina, Daisy estaba sirviéndose un enorme tazón de café. Arqueó las cejas en cuanto vió entrar a su hermana:

-¿Salimos de pesca?.-preguntó con ironía.

Misty ignoró su comentario y se colocó las sandalias de tacón alto en los pies.

-Dame un café..- añadió.

-Como que primero se dice "Buenos dias, Daisy. ¿Cómo dormiste?. Espero que bien, ¿serias tan amable de darme un café?".-refunfuñó la joven rubia tomando la cafetera.

-Como sea...-

Daisy colocó la taza y un plato de tostadas frente a ella.

-¿Vas a salir?.-le preguntó alcanzándole la cremera.

-Si.-Misty bebió un pequeño sorbo -Voy  a Viridian City, quiero comprar unas cuantas cosas.-

-¿Porqué no lo haces aquí?.-

-Porque quiero ir a Viridian City, necesito un auto. Y quiero comprármelo allí.-

-¿Desde cuándo manejas?.-preguntó Daisy con sorpresa.

Misty mordió una tostada y le dirigió a su hermana una mirada severa, una de esas que intimidaba a cualquiera que osara contradecirla.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-agregó dejando pasar su anterior comentario –Te dejaria cerca de tu trabajo.-

Daisy se volvió al reloj en la pared –Si, tengo tiempo. Oye, Myst...-sus ojos se fijaron en una delgada alianza dorada en su dedo anular izquierdo. Le llamaba la atención porque nunca se la habia visto.

-¿Si...?.-

La joven suspiró..._ ¿Se lo decía o no se lo decía...?._

***

Nota:

El personaje de _Melody Ketchum_ (la dulce primita de Ash) es propiedad de Lyslee... yo solo se la pedí prestada para este fic. Ella es la amiga perfecta...

Este capitulo me ha quedado horrible...

Pido humildemente perdón...

Sargento Wobbuffet gracias por tu review. Espero que hayas actualizado, la ultima vez que visité tu fic, aun seguías por el numero dieciséis... Tu mensaje me ha causado gracia... (si, no lo tomes a mal). Yo ya habia advertido que mi fic era cursi, asi que tus palabras al respecto estaban  de mas. Y con eso del comportamiento de Ash, yo creo que cuando uno se enamora pierde el control sobre si mismo y llega a hacer cosas que nunca habia pensado hacer... en fin... He leido cosas mucho mas empalagosas, con respecto a Ash/Misty.

Con respecto a lo que pasó en este capitulo, pido disculpas si alguien se sintió herido en su inocencia, no era mi intensión hacer de esto un _lemon_, pero este fic tiene vida propia...

No tengo novio, no lo estoy buscando, y no soy _gay. _Me gustan mucho los chicos, muchísimo... lo malo es que todavía no ha aparecido el ideal para mi... Lo aclaro porque, quizas alguien interprete mal lo que escribí y no fue mi deseo ofender a nadie...

Estoy algo triste porque terminó mi serie preferida " _099 Central"_ , creo que eso me afectó demasiado y me llevó a escribir asi, sumando el hecho de que a mis enanos de jardín no los voy a ver mas... y que estoy con una gripe horrible...

Es horrendo estar resfriado en verano, ni hablar de tener fiebre cuando hace calor...

Muchas gracias por aguantar hasta acá, espero sus comentarios.

_Viva Argentina, yo amo mi pais._

_Sumi Kai._

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoño 


	4. CLARIDADE claridad

Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Games » Pokemon » **Meu Anjo** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Sumi Lys 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoñoPG-13 - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 7 - Publish date: 11-18-02 - Updated: 03-21-03 story id: 1072820 MEU ANJO. CAPITULO CUATRO: CLARIDADE (Claridad) 

Misty parecio ignorar las miradas que su hermana le echaba al pequeño anillo. Contestó:

-No pienso quedarme, no gastes palabras en pedirmelo.

-No es eso-

-Si, trabajo. Estudio y me quedan 3 años para recibirme como biologa marina-

-Tampoco es eso- Daisy suspiro: -Es Ash-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunto Misty en un tono irritante.

-¿No has sabido nada?-

-No-

-¿Y no te interesaria saber?-

-No. El tiene su vida y yo la mia- respondio la joven en identico tono impasible –Estamos bien asi-

-Como que, yo no opino igual que tu...-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y desde cuando? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste la primera en apoyar mi separacion con él-

-Pero eso fue  porque no sabia de la existencia de la niña...-

Misty no respondio.

-Ahora creo que no debiste separarte... por Soleil...- Agrego Daisy cambiando de voz.

La joven apoto la taza en la mesada -¿Que pasa con ella?-

-Ha vuelto a la etapa del _"¿Por qué?"_-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si, pero creo que ahora no se la puede eludir como antes. La niña es muy inteligente.-

-Ya lo se ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-

-Creo que se siente fuera de lugar... Se ve distinta a ti. Empezando por su cabello y ... como que, piensa que tu eres bonita, ella no...-

Misty se llevo una mano a la frente –Oh... mi princesita. no sabia que pensaba asi... ¿qué le has dicho?-

-La verdad...-

-¿Qué verdad?- La voz de la joven pelirroja se volvio tensa de pronto.

-Que ella se parece a su papá...-

-¡Daisy!-

-Pues, como que, era lo unico que se le podia decir. Debias haber visto su carita, estaba tan triste y preocupada...-

-Crei que habia logrado arrancar las ideas paternas de su cabeza... mi chiquita esta sufriendo... ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mi?-

-Porque siempre que te pregunta de su padre tu lloras, y ella no quiere ponerte triste...-

Misty bajo la mirada. La frialdad que habia mostrado al principio ya no existia.

-¿Todavía estamos en lo mismo? ¿Por qué tratas de aparentar algo que no eres?-

-A veces soy tan debil, Daisy... No se como esconder mis sentimientos de Soleil. Yo no quiero hacerle daño y al parecer es lo que he estado haciendo.-

-Myst...-

-No quiero que mi princesita sufra, no soportaria verla mal. Por eso, no es necesario que ella sepa todo de su papá.-

-Escucha, la niña necesita saber la verdad sobre su origen... si, ni siquiera Ash sabe de su existencia...-

-Las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros, Daisy. no podia ir y decirle que estaba embarazada.-

-Pero tu lo quieres.-

-Eso no cuenta. Se que habra un tiempo y un lugar para decirle todo a Soleil, pero no es ahora-

Daisy suspiro: -Espero que sepas lo que haces.-

-Te mentiria si te dijera que es asi.- Misty se volvio al reloj: -¿Nos vamos?-

-Si. Ire a despertar a Violet para que este al tanto de la niña... Otra cosa, no le digas que yo te conte esto-

Daisy salio y la otra joven apoyo la frente en sus manos:

_-Ash...-_

La muchacha venia caminando directamente a él. Moviendo seductoramente la cadera y sonriendole provocativamente.

Ash se quito los anteojos de sol y le dirigio una rapida mirada a la mujer, o mejor dicho a su cuerpo, comprobando la "mercancia" (N/A: me gusta esta palabrita, Lys, me hace acordar a  nuestro fic...)

Cuando ella paso junto a él, este se dio vuelta y murmuro en voz alta: -Como me gustaria ser encaje, para cubrir tus secretos mas intim... ¡Auuch!- Un golpe a puño cerrado lo callo.

Se volvio a su costado en tanto se sobaba el brazo, encontradose con los ojos casi negros de Melody:

-¡Oh!- Exclamo: -Olvide que estabas aqui.-

-¿Y por eso te dedicas a flirtear con cuanta chica te sonrie? ¿Acaso las hormonas de Brock se te han pegado a ti?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me das vergüenza. ¿Es que sales de caceria? ¿En que te has convertido? Otro piropo mas y dejare la marca de un puñetazo en tu lindo rostro- Melody lo amenazo mostrando su mano cerrada a modo de advertencia.

Ash dio vuelta la cara y le hizo burla en voz baja. 

-Detente, antes de seguir quiero comprarle algo a Aislinn.- Melody se detuvo ante un local de ropa para niños: -Ya que estamos en Viridian city, aprovechare la oportunidad. esperame aqui-

Y antes de que Ash pudiera protestar, la joven desaparecio dentro del negocio dejando solo la estela de su bonito vestido lila tras si.

Él bufo de disgusto y apoyó la espalda contra una pared. Se dedico a mirar sin mucho interes a sus alrededores.

Definitivamente Viridian City habia prosperado durante su larga ausencia. Metio las manos en los bolsillos, lamentando no haber traido a Pikachu consigo. Es cierto que su viejo amigo no disfrutaba de la buena salud de antaño, pero podia haber sido porvechoso para él.

Mucha gente iba  y venia por la calle realizando compras.

_-Y eso que no estamos en Navidad...-_ penso Ash sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y entonces, entre tanta multitud, sus ojos descubrieron algo "interesante".

Habia que estar ciego para no fijarse en esas piernas largas y bien formadas, cubiertas de ese seductor tono dorado que solo el torrido sol del verano podia dar.

se quito los lentes para poder ampliar su "campo de vision".

La desconocida en cuestion se encontraba frente a él, dandole la espalda. le dio un rapido vistazo a su cuerpo, comenzando por los pies:

_-No hay nada mas sexy que una chica en tacos altos...-_ Se dijo a si mismo, mientras pensaba lo que seria recorrer con la yema de los dedos esas exquisitas y torneadas piernas. Trago saliva con dificultad, se detuvo estudiando la curva de su cadera. La pollera verde mar permitia adivinar el inicio de lo que ya no era espalda de una forma muy sutil, mientras que una remera negra sin mangas enmarcaba su pequeña cintura de una forma torturante y a la vez maliciosa.

Ash tenia la boca seca.

Observo esos hombros desnudos deliciosamente bronceados, esa nuca al descubierto donde un vampiro como el podria clavar su... boca... De seguro tendria unos labios carnosos que sabrian a frutillas maduras y un cabello que...

Se detuvo. Ash parpadeo. Pequeño detalle: Cabello rojo largo.

Escucho una voz en la cabeza: _Alejate ya de las pelirrojas, alejate ya de las pelirrojas..._ Cerro los ojos, cierta parte de su cuerpo se resintio dolorosamente. Exhalo un gemido de dolor. _¿Por qué su cabello tenia que ser rojo?._

-Bien, primo. Ya termine, vamonos.- Melody tiro de él, arrastrandolo consigo.

Ash la siguio, sin decir palabra. Solo se volvio una vez, para mirar con pena, a la preciosa pelirroja que seguia su camino de espaldas a él.

Misty se quedo quieta. Una sensacion extraña recorria su espina dorsal. Escalofrios.

Se dio la vuelta, no habia nadie. Pero estaba segura que alguien la habia estado observando fijamente.

Se encogio de hombros, y trato de apaciguar esa molesta inquietud.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. habia hallado el auto de sus sueños.

Un bonito deportivo azul celeste.

Se lamio los labios, pensando cual seria la mejor forma de pedirle al vendedor una buena rebaja.

-¡Quiero este BMW!- exclamo Ash en su mejor acento de crío.

Melody enarco una ceja: -Ash, comportate-

El hombre de la concesionaria sonrio:-Exclente eleccion, señor. Este BMW gris fue hecho especificamente para usted ¿quiere probarlo?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Ash, no...-

-Claro, señor. No se arrepentira.-

Melody se tapo la cara con gesto tragico.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- Le pregunto el jovencito con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-No, gracias. Aunque a ti no te parezca... Amo mi vida-

-Una excelente eleccion, señorita- Decia un atractivo empleado, mientras Misty le daba vueltas muy admirada al auto deportivo ante sus ojos.

-Es perfecto... – Dijo ella y añadio en voz baja: -Solo que... el precio...-

Él la miro significativamente: -Eso se puede hablar.-

Misty arqueo las cejas: -Escucho su oferta...- Y llevo su mano izquierda a la frente. Por un segundo su alianza se dejo ver claramente.

-Si usted quiere podemos trazar un plan...- Aludio el comerciante en tono descepcionado.

-Eso suena interesante...- le echo una cariñosa mirada al bonito deportivo azul.

-Lo llevo...-

Melody intervino: -Ash ¿No te parece muy pronto?-

-Es el auto que quiero. Justo para mi imagen...-

-¿Estás seguro?-

En respuesta Ash saco una lapicera del bolsillo de su jean negro y estampo una clara firma en  una hoja de su chequera y se la tendio al empleado, quien recibio con el rostro lleno de satisfaccion el jugoso cheque.

-Lo felicito señor. ha hecho una compra estupenda-

-Lo llevo, es el auto de mis sueños...- Misty saco su tarjeta de credito y se la ofrecio al comerciante.

-Estoy seguro que no se va a arrepentir...-

-¡Yo tambien estoy segura de eso!- 

Horas despues...

El viento le daba a Misty en la cara, mientras manejaba tranquilamente su auto.

-Te gustara Cobalt Blue City, princesita. Es una ciudad muy calida, rodeada de mar.- Decia la joven girandose a su hija, que viajaba a su lado, sujeta al cinturon de seguridad.

-¿Tu ya la conoces mami?-

-Claro. Yo vivi allí cuando estaba esperando que nacieras-

Soleil sonrio al sentir como Misty acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Y desde nuestro apartamento se puede ver el mar, mami?-

-Si... Nuestra casa tiene una vista preciosa...- la muchacha detuvo el vehiculo frente a un elegante edificio. Se desabrocho el cinturon y descendio.

Aspiro el grato aire salino. Desde el sitio donde estaba podia ver como el mar se imponia bañando la costa.

-Mami, abreme ¡Yo tambien quiero verlo!- 

La voz de Soleil trajo a Misty de nuevo a la realidad. Se volvio y le abrio la puerta, en tanto la alzaba para mirar juntas la gran masa de agua.

-Bien, ahora vamos a conocer nuestra casa-

-¿Solo viviremos nosotras dos mami?-

-Por supuesto, princesita.-

-¿Y? ¿Que opinas Tracey?-

-Esta bien...-

Ash estaba parado junto a su nuevo auto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Bien? ¿Solo bien?- Pregunto no dando credito a lo que ioa –Esto es una maravilla y tu lo catalogas diciento "esta bien".-

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? No es el tipo de vehiculo que yo compraria, pero va contigo... supongo-

-¿Supongo?-

Melody solto una carcajada. La señora Delilah, a su lado, meneaba la cabeza:

-Ash. Esto debe haber costado un dineral-

-Trabajo, madre, y puedo pagarlo...-

-¿Y ya has buscado departamento?-

Ash se enderezo: -Mañana cuando llegue Aleesha lo haremos juntos.-

Delilah arqueo una ceja con desagrado.

Misty comenzo a quitar algunos plasticos que cubrian los muebles.

Se hallaba en una habitacion muy amplia. Tres ventanales inmensos permitian que la gran claridad del día iluminara cada rincon.

En las paredes pintadas de un celeste apenas tenue, se veian varios cuadros con imagenes marinas. 

Se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo que comunicaba con el resto de los cuartos.

Soleil aparecio corriendo: -¡Me gusta mami! Nuestra casa es linda y... ¡Se puede ver el mar desde mi habitacion!-

La joven sonrio: -Mañana nos instalaremos definitivamente aqui...- Le tendio la mano a la niña y ella misma se dejo caer en un mullido sillon, en tanto acomodaba a la pequeña sobre sus rodillas. 

Deposito un beso en su frente.

-¿Que pasa mami?-

-¿No tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerle a mamá, Soleil?-

-No.-

Misty deslizo los dedos por su largo cabello negro:

-Princesa, sabes que somos amigas... y las amigas se cuentan todo... ¿Porque estabas tan triste ayer?-

La niña clavo sus ojitos brillosos en los de la joven.

-Mami... ¿A quien me parezco yo?-

-Pues... eres una preciosa mezcla de muchas personas...-

-¡Pero no soy como tu!-

-Con el tiempo le daras gracias a Dios por no parecerte a mi- Misty rió: -Soleil, tu eres hermosa. Tienes los mismos ojos claros que Daisy y yo; eres de piel palida como una tia que aun no conoces; posees los mismos bucles que tu tia Violet tenia cuando era pequeña y... tu cabello es negro como el de tu papá...-

-¿Mami?-

-¿Hmm?- 

-¿Por que papá se fue? ¿Acaso no nos queria? ¿No nos queria a nosotras?-

La joven suspiro. Los inmensos ojos de la niña estaban fijos en los suyos.

-Princesa, estas muy chiquita para entender ciertas cosas que hacen los adultos... Pero que quede bien claro en tu cabecita: Tu papá nos queria mucho a ambas. Mucho ¿Si?-

-Y entonces ¿Por que lloras cada vez que hablas de él? ¿Mi papá te lastimo?-

-No, Soleil...- Misty tomo aire. Una lagrima involuntaria resvalaba por su mejilla: -Eres muy pequeña y no lo entenderias... Tu padre y yo no...-

-No, mami...- La niña la abrazo con fuerza: -¡No quiero que llores...!-

-Perdoname, hijita. Mamá hoy no se siente bien...- dejo escapar un debil sollozo, en tanto recibia su abrazo y escondia su cabeza en la de la pequeña.

-No quiero que llores, mami... _No quiero que llores..._- Soleil le estampo un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y cerrando con fuerza los puños, se dijo a si misma: 

_Buscare a mi papá y averiguare que fue lo que hizo para hacer llorar a mi mamá..._

Violet abrio la puerta del microondas retirando una fuente con varias por ciones de pizza.

Daisy bostezo, viendo a su hermana sentarse junto a la mesa.

-Me voy a dormir- añadio soltando otro bostezo.

-Daisy, aun no es medianoche-

-Como que eso ya lo se, pero estoy cayendome de sueño- Se puso de pie y  se estiro. Usaba una bata gruesa en un color beige. En la puerta se cruzo con Misty.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto.

-A dormir... Buenas noches.- Y Daisy dando un nuevo bostezo desaparecio.

-Espero que pueda llegar a la cama...- Observo Violet muy entretenida con su cena.

-¿Que es lo que estas comiendo?- Quiso saber Misty, sentandose en el lugar que su hermana mayor habi dejado libre.

-Pizza-

-Pasame un par de porciones-

Violet le dirigio una mirada muy parecida a la que ella misma solia usar. Solto un pequeño bufido: 

-Como que, la pizza engorda-

-¿Y?-

-Tu no querras engordar.-

Misty se rio: -Egoista- Y le saco dos porciones.

-¿Que tal el viaje con la niña?-

-Perfecto. Mañana nos mudaremos definitivamente-

-Ah.-

Misty tomo una servilleta de papel y se limpio los dedos.

-¿Sabes lo que Soleil me ha dicho ayer?-

-No ¿Que?-

La joven se rio: -Que tu eres una amargada-

Violet abrio los ojos tan grandes que parecia que se saldrian de sus orbitas.

-... Y que ademas necesitas un novio-

-Como que esa no es una mala idea...-

Misty miro a su hermana por sobre la porcion de pizza que estaba mordiendo.

-¿Que?-

-Pues si, llega un momento en que una hermosa chica como yo necesita de compañia masculina-

-Siempre estuviste feliz por ser soltera...-

-Si, pero ahora... Lily esta casada, Daisy tiene a Jared, su novio, tu... tu, bueno, conoces lo que es el matrimonio y ademas tienes a Soleil... yo en cambio...-

-¡Oh Violet!. No sabia que te sentias asi... ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?-

-¿Que tal presentarme a algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo?- Violet dejo entrever una sonrisa.

-Me parece un buen comienzo... ¿A quien tienes en mente?-

-¡Hum! No lo sé... ¿Que tal Jay?-

-Misty enarco las cejas y sacudio la cabeza suavemente:

-No, no lo veo para ti-

-¿Es casado?-

-No-

-¿Comprometido?-

-Hmm, no.-

-¿Tiene hijos extramatrimoniales?-

-¡No!-

-¿Es golpeador de mujeres?-

-¡Por Dios, no!-

Violet miro a su hermana menor fijamente:

-¡Ah, ya se! Como que tu tienes interes en él ¿cierto?-

-No- Misty dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos.

El sol estaba en alto.

Era una mañana clara y despejada.

Ash abrio la puerta de su auto. Se volvio.

Melody estaba de pie en el hall de su tia Delilah. Se veia mas palida que nunca.

Camino hacia él.

Sus pies calzados apenas se distiguian bajo la amplia falda de piezas semi transparentes en tonos de lila y violeta que llevaba puesta. Se detuvo frente al joven.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?-

-No, Ash. Prefiero quedarme aqui con los demas y esperarlos-

Él se acerco.

-¿Estas enfadada por lo que te dije hace un rato?-

-No... ya te dije: Tratare bien a Aleesha, no debes preocuparte por ello.- Melody cruzo los brazos, envueltos en una vaporosa tela blanca, tras su espalda: -Pero, no pretendas que la acepte y la quiera en cuestion de segundos. Esto me llavra dias, meses e incluso años... o quizas nunca-

Ash le dedico una mirada de desagrado:

-Lo siento, pero tu sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo la muchacha con voz seria.

Él la ignoro, y calandose sus lentes oscuros de sol, subio agilmente al vehiculo y con igual destreza, rapidamente se alejo.

Melody levanto ambas manos y cruzo los dedos.

Las amplias y ligeras mangas de la blusa , permitieron ver claramente su silencioso gesto de suplica ferviente.

Misty rió, al  ver a Soleil sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Tenia las mejillas acaloradas, el cabello negro oculto bajo una bonita gorra celeste, y abrazaba sus piernas debajo del pantalon de jean azul.

Tenia un claro gesto de cansancio.

-Princesita- La joven se inclino frente a ella -¿Estas agotada?-

La niña movio la cabeza en gesto negativo.

-Ya termine con mi habitacion mami-

Misty se sento a su lado.

-Yo tambien termine. Solo quedaron pequeñas cositas que acomodar.-

Ella vestia igualmente de entrecasa. Un comodo jogging negro, una musculos rosa, y unas zapatillas de tela en mismo tono.

El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un desordenado rodete.

Cualquiera que la viera asi vestida atinaria a pensar que su edad no variaba de 18 años, en lugar de los 22 que tenia.

Ese día, madre e hija habian llegado muy temprano, con la intencion de limpiar y poner en orden el departamente donde vivirian.

No les habia llevado mucho trabajo, ya que las hermanas de la joven hacian limpiar el lugar una vez al mes.

Misty miro su reloj. Era cerca del mediodía y ya habian acabado.

-Vamos a comer- dijo alegremente -¿Que se te antoja Soleil?-

-Pizza-

-¡Hum, buen gusto! Mami apoya tu eleccion – Tomo el celular, en tanto le guiñanba un ojo a la niña.

-Tía, ya llegaron...- Melody observo desde la ventana como el auto de Ash se estacionaba frente al cordon.

Se alejo de allí y se reunio con los demas, en tanto tomaba en brazos a su hija.

-Dejen de estar tan preocupadas- afirmo Tracey –Todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero- La señora Delilah se santiguo varias veces, ante la mirada divertida de ambos.

Desde afuera se oia el eco de dos voces, y pronto Ash hizo su aparicion dentro de la casa.

Advirtio que todos estaban expectantes, por lo que tomando de la mano a la chica que caminaba junto a él, dijo:

-Mamá, primos- Se volvio a ella –Esta es Aleesha Lowe...Mi novia-

Una muchacha alta dio un paso al frente. Delgada, exquisita tez blanca. De lineas suaves y a la vez, bien definidas. Unos enormes ojos color indigo, se asomaban bajo una larga cabellera rubia-miel, dividida en prolijas ondas que caian desordeanadamente sobre sus hombros.

Era bonita.

Vestia con elegancia un pantalon de seda negro, que enmarcaba sus estilizadas piernas. una blusa verde agua, donde las mangas comenzaban bajo los hombros y se abrian dejando sus brazos al desnudo, daban a su atuendo un claro signo femenino.

Su rostro tenia un maquillaje suave, que acentuaba sus  rasgos, dandole el aspecto de una top model.

-Hola, soy Aleesha. Es un placer.- Extendio una mano prolijamente cuidada.

La señora Delilah sonrio algo incomoda:

-Hola, qeurida. El placer es nuestro...-

Melody y Tracey se unieron diciendo al unisono:-Encantados de conocerte.-

La muchacha sonrio: -¡Ah! Tu debes ser Melody...- se volvio a su novio: -Ash no deja de hablar de ti...-

La aludida rió: -¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-

-No dice mas que maravillas...- Se giro al joven que estaba junto a Melody: -Tu debes ser Tracey y esta preciosura la pequeña Aislinn. Ash se babea con solo hablar de ella-

-Es natural- intervino Delilah –A él le gustan los niños...-

-Si- murmuro Aleesha –quizas pueda convencerlo de que tengamos uno propio...-

Ash carraspeo algo ruborizado: -Ven, vamos a sentarnos-

Melody observo como se tomaban de la mano y caminaban juntos hasta el sillon.

Aleesha era demasiado fina y de modales delicados.

¿Como pudo alguien asi enamorarse deAsh?.

Se oyo el timbre del portero.

Misty dejo la copa de helado que estaba saboreando junto a Soleil, y tomo el auricular. Intercambio unas pocas palbras y oprimio un boton.

Tiempo despues abrio la puerta.

-¡Lily! ¡Brock!- Exclamo la joven pelirroja -¡Que bueno que vengan a visitarnos!-

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña...- Murmuro el joven.

Lily seveia tal como siempre. Bueno, vestia de forma mas elegante y estirada.

Brock tenia el aspecto del hombre "casado". Conservador, serio y... "acostumbrado" Tenia el cabello mas prolijo y el rostro cubierto con una espesa barba.

Un pequeño de aparentemente la edad de Soleil, se abrio paso entre las piernas de los recien llegados, y abrazo a la joven pelirroja de la cintura, chillaando de gusto:

-¡Tía Myst!-

La nombrada se inclinó. El niño tenia el cabello castaño oscuro como su padre y la piel blanca de sumadre. Sus ojos eran verdes claros y brillaban con cierta:

-Ian, sobrino- Misty sonrió: -Has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi-

-¿Donde esta nuestra pequeña princesa?- pregunto a su vez Lily.

-Deleitandose con el televisor... Acabamos de conectarlo.-

-¡Tia Lily! ¡Tio Brock!- grito una pequeña voz.

Misty suspiro: -Aqui esta la princesita...-

Luego de varios minutos mas de saludos, Soleil desaparecio arrastrando a su primo Ian tras si.

Los jovenes los observaron irse. Brock rió en voz alta:

-Eso me recuerda a ti, Myst... Solias arrastrar a Ash de esa forma-

Ella devolvio el gesto, aunque con cierta tristeza:

-Pues, el bien que se lo tenia merecido... Siempre perdiendonos.-

Lily agarro la copa de jugo que le habian servido:

-Soleil tiene tu mismo caracter, es dominante e independiente como tu.-

Misty enarco una ceja.

-Al contrario, tiene el caracter de su padre. Tranquila, flematica y despreocupada- Objeto Brock.

-Ni uno, ni lo otro- Intervino Myst –Soleil es unica. Solo se parece a nosotros dos en pequeños aspectos... Por suerte...-

-Pero es tranquila como Ash...-

-¿Quien es Ash?- Intervino una cuarta voz.

Los mayores se volvieron. Soleil los estaba mirando con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Quien es Ash?- Reitero -¿Y de quien estan hablando?-

-¿Que haces aqui, princesita?-

-Vine apedirte que nos hicieras chocolate, mami...- la niña descruzo los brazos tras su espalda: -Pero no respondieron mi pregunta...-

Misty le dedico una mirada asesina a su cuñado:

-Ash es un amigo del tio Brock...- respondio suavemente.

Soleil rió: Pues, tiene un nombre muy gracioso...-

-¿Tu crees?- añadio Brock: -¿Y te gustaria conocerlo?-

-No- respondio Misty rapidamente y en tono terminante: -Soleil tiene prohibido hablar con extraños.-

-Una vez que lo conozca no dejara de ser un extraño...-

Lily interrumpio: -Brock, cariño, calmate... Por tu bien.-

-mami ¿Nos haces la chocolatada?-

-Claro, hijita... Ahora que el tio Brock termine de decir pavadas...-

-¿Eres que?- pregunto la señora Ketchum con un claro dejo de espanto.

-Modelo- repitio Aleesha tranquilamente.

-Con razon tu cara me resultaba vagamente familiar.- Observo Melody. –He visto varias fotos tuyas en una revista.-

-Si, bueno. La verdad es que tengo mas trabajo en el exterior, soy mas reconocida allí.- Sonrio – De esa forma conoci a Ash, estaba haciendo una campaña de beneficiencia en Londres...-

Al oir sus ultimas palabras, Tracey parecio acordarse de algo:

-Ash, tengo que hablar contigo.- Anuncio.

La conversacion quedo en suspenso por unos segundos.

-Tengo 21 años...- murmuro Aleesha a la pregunta hecha segundos atras por Melody.

-¡Cielo Santo! Tan joven y viajando sola alrededor del mundo.-

-Madre...- gruño Ash y pregunto: -¿Que pasa Tracey?-

-¿Podriamos hablar en privado?-

Las mujeres se callaron totalmente.

-Claro, amigo.-

-Tracey entrego a Aislinn a su tía abuela y salio dando grandes zancadas tras Ash.

Entraron a la cocina y cada uno tomo asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-¡Ash, acabamos de comer media bandeja de scones!-

-Es que tu tono de mistrio me pone ansioso...- Se defendio el joven

-No es nada fuera de lo comun, no hagas escandalo.-

Ash se sirvio una porcion de pudding y volvio a tomar lugar frente a su amigo:

-¿Que es eso tan importante que tienes para decirme?-

-Ah, si... ¿Que opinas de la beneficencia?-

-Me suena, me suena...-

-Lo digo en serio...-

-pues sabe s que me gusta hacer donaciones a horfanatos y hospitales...- Dijo Ash con la cuchara en la boca: -Me agrada ayudar a los niños-

-Eso pense.-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno, casualmente oi que el profesor Oak le comentaba a Gary algo de dar unas clases como entrenador a un hogar de niños huerfanos...-

-¿Y?-

-Pues ya lo conoces... puso como excusa que Duplica habia quedado muy delicada tras el embarazo y qu...-

Ash dejo caer la cuchara, causando un sordo y metalico ruido: -¿Embarazo?- Pregunto con asombro: -¿Tuvieron un bebé?-

-¿Y que esperas que tengan? Si tuvieron un bebe; Un varon, para ser exactos-

-Ah... ¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene el niño? Ha de ser chiquito...-

Tracey fruncio el ceño: -4 años-

-¿¡Eh!? Y luego vengan a echarme en cara el hecho de haberme casado tan joven- bufó Ash –Al menos yo espere mi matrimonio para tener relac... bueno... tu sabes...-

-Ellos se casaron el año pasado, y solo porque Gary le pidio deseperadamente que formalizaran.-

-¿Y despues de tanto tiempo Duplica sigue tan mal de salud?-

-Depende de lo que signifique para ellos el termino "mal de salud"...- Argumento Tracey    -Melody me confio que la vio ayer... Duplica sigue tan desinhibida y exhibicionista como siempre, usando minifalda y ropa minuscula-

-Vaya que se encuentra delicada...-

-Pues, pregunto por ti...-

-¿Por mi? ¿Aun de casada no deja de flirtear?-

-Es su naturaleza. Le gusta coquetear con todo lo que respira... e incluso algunas rocas...-

-Pues ¿Que tiene que ver todo ese problema y la beneficencia conmigo?-

-Cierto, nos fuimos por las ramas... Yo estaba pensando que quizas tu podrias darle las clases a esos niños...-

-Hmm.-

-Seria un punto favorable atu imagen.-

Ash hizo una mueca: -no pensaba en eso. La imagen me importa un cuerno... Si, si, realmente me gustaria hacerlo... Pero antes cerciorate que Gary se haya desvinculado, no quiero tener que encontrarmelo...-

-No hay problema. Gary dio un rotundo "No". Tambien dijo que queria ocuparse de la educacion de su hijo, y que no pensaba involucrarse en nada que lo mantuviera lejos de su hogar en los proximos 10 años...-

-Despues de todo, resulto ser un buen padre.-

-Si, adora a su hijo.-

-¿Y que tal es el crio?-

-Un encanto.-

-¡Ay Dios!- Gruño Ash –Suenas cursi como mi madre...-

Tracey se rió en voz alta.

-No me has dicho aun donde queda el hogar de niños... ¿Es lejos?-

-Cierto. No, no queda tan alejado. Sobre todo ahora que tienes auto...-

-¿Y donde es?-

-Cobalt Blue City-

Ash pegó un grito: -¡¿En la costa?!-

***

Quiero aclarar una cosita, tema de varias discusiones entre mi "socia"_-cough-secretaria-cough-_, Lys y yo:

Gary me cae muy bien. Es uno de mis personajes preferidos de POKEMON, despues de Misty y Tracey (en ese orden)... Puede que no les importe, pero siempre es bueno aclarar estas cosas.

Sin mas que decir me despido...

Quejas, comentarios, ideas y lo que se les ocurra a:

Mewlys_Sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar

¡Que hayan empezado bien el nuevo año!

Sumi Kai 

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoño 


	5. OUTONO otoño

Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Games » Pokemon » **Meu Anjo** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Sumi Lys 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoñoPG-13 - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 7 - Publish date: 11-18-02 - Updated: 03-21-03 story id: 1072820 MEU ANJO 

CAPITULO CINCO: **_OUTONO_**_ (Otoño)_

Ash se salió de la carretera principal, maniobrando su auto hacia una calle colateral.

Era media tarde y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y sin nubes.

Siguió unos cuantos metros mas por esa ruta y doblo bruscamente hacia la derecha. Una gran masa de agua azul volvió a hacerse presente a un lado del paisaje. Detuvo su auto ante una enorme casa de dos plantas, pintada de un color amarillo pálido.

Una señora rubia de mediana edad y una joven moreno de aproximadamente 25 o 26 años, se acercaron a él inmediatamente. Al parecer llevaban largo rato esperándolo.

-Señor Ketchum- dijo la mujer en cuanto el grupo se junto: - Es un grato placer tenerlo en nuestro horfanato-

-Llámeme Ash, Señora Dobson.- Alego el muchacho estrechando su mano a modo de saludo –Para mí es el placer... Espero serle de alguna ayuda.-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Los niños estan encantados con la noticia. Apenas Tracey, el ayudante del profesor Oak, nos comunico que usted vendría, los pequeños no cabían en si de entusiasmo... Ellos lo admiran muchísimo...-

Ash sonrió –Espero no decepcionarlos-

-A propósito, déjeme presentarle al otro entrenador que trabajara con usted...- Comenzó la señora señalando al muchacho que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

Ash se volvió al joven. Este lo estaba mirando con gesto burlón.

-¿Dylan Sproul?- Arriesgo con cierta duda.

El nombrado rió: -Sí, Ash. Me reconociste, soy yo.-

-¡Caray amigo!- exclamo el recién llegado dándole un abrazo amistoso.

La mujer los observó sonriendo: -¡Oh! ¿Ya se conocen?-

-Sí señora Dobson. Somos viejos amigos-

-Eso es bueno, ya que van a trabajar juntos.- Asintió ella e hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

Se adentraron por un largo pasillo, decoradas las paredes con muchos dibujos infantiles. En el ambiente flotaban risas y canciones.

Dylan peino su largo cabello castaño a un costado –Y bien Ash ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos 4 años en los que no nos hemos visto?- Lo miró de soslayo con sus enormes ojos verdes –Lo ultimo que supe de ti es que viajabas a Europa, tras tu... separación con Misty-

-Oh, si... todo eso es cierto-

-Entonces... ¿verdaderamente te divorciaste?-

Ash lo miro, sus pupilas parecieron aclararse por un minuto –Si, ya se van a cumplir 5 años...-

-Yo pensaba que solo era un simple desacuerdo-

-No, fue definitivo.-

-Ustedes eran de discutir mucho, siempre lo hicieron...-

-Y así terminamos- Ash se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su guerrillero gris –Pero... basta de hablar de mí. Cuéntame... ¿Cómo te fue a ti?-

-Pues, yo me puse de novio, luego me case y estoy esperando que mi bebé nazca-

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Thais Baver? La hermana de Thiago ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo cruzaste a mi cuñado?-

-No- sonrió Ash y agrego como si acabara de recordar algo –Misty me lo había hecho notar... ya sabes el ojo que tienen las chicas para este tipo de cosas.-

-No pensé que en ese entonces se me notara tanto... Aunque debo reconocer que en ese tiempo ya estaba tras ella... hasta que finalmente me dio el sí...-

La señora Dobson, que iba caminando adelante de ellos soltó una suave risa, al oír el comentario.

-Me case hace un par de años. Ahora Thais esta embarazada de casi 9 meses... Lo espera para cualquier momento. Esperamos que sea niño.-

-Me alegro por ti. Pero, dime ¿Qué fue de Thiago?-

-Antes de hablar de él... ¿y tu? ¿Acaso estas con alguien?-

Ash arqueo una ceja: -Si, podria decirse que sí. Estoy en pareja con una chica que conocí en Londres. Es modelo...-

-¿Quién?-

-Se llama Aleesha Lowe...-

-Oh, una modelo... pero que cambio el tuyo. De una chica simple y entrenadora como tu, pasas a alguien famoso e independiente... ¿Piensas formalizar?-

Ash sacudió la cabeza con gesto repulsivo: -¡No! Por ahora no entra en mis planes... Creo que así estamos bien.-

Dylan se encogió de hombros:

-Ya veo, has cambiado Ash...- hizo una pausa –supongo que si es beneficioso para ti-

-Lo es, mi meta ahora es divertirme y pasarla bien-

Dylan lo miro de soslayo y sacudió levemente la cabeza: -Y... ¿has sabido algo de Misty?-

-Tu pregunta es ¿Si la he vuelto a ver?-

-Sí-

Ash aminoro la  marcha: -Si, un par de veces... Pero, somos dos extraños... La primera vez nos cruzamos por lo de la separacion, la segunda fue unos meses despues en Celadon City; Ella estaba con su hermana Lily. Supongo que iría a visitar a Erika, la líder de gimnasio- Suspiro-Ambas eran muy amigas, aun deben serlo.-

.¿Y?-

-Ella no me vio. Esa fue la ultima vez que la cruce. Mi prima me confió que se había ido a vivir al extranjero, dudo mucho que la vuelva a ver-

Dylan ladeo la cabeza: - bien, creo que Thiago saldria muy beneficiado con todo esto.-

-¿Por qué?-

-A Thiago siempre le ha _"agradado"_ Misty...-

Ash abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Desde que recuerdo haberte conocido, él no dejaba de echarle ciertas _"miraditas"_ a tu, en ese entonces, esposa. Y no solo eso, había palabras, cumplidos, gestos, y uno que otro roce... Por parte de Thiago, por supuesto- Siguió diciendo Dylan despreocupadamente.

Ash reacciono: -¿A Thiago le gustaba Misty?- pregunto en un tono impredecible.

-Pues... si- El joven le miró como si no entendiera su pregunta –Es que... ¿tu nunca te diste cuenta?-

-¿De que?-

-De todo... Era muy obvio, Thais y yo estábamos seguros de tú lo sabias. Es mas, ambos nos apiadábamos de la pobre Misty. Lo incomoda que se ponía cuando él se le acercaba y lo distante que tu parecías. Nosotros no lográbamos entender como no hacías nada... Y llegamos a la conclusión de que no eras celoso...-

-En ese momento tenia el torneo metido en la cabeza- Ash medito –Recuerdo que ella me dejaba ver, muy sutilmente, que no le agradaba Thiago. Pero nunca pensé que el hecho pasara porque él la perseguía-

-Yo creí que lo sabias- Dylan continuo –Él tambien creía eso-

-Pues ahora empiezo a entender ciertas cosas...- resoplo –Espero que Thiago no se me cruce en estos días, porque lo mato-

-Dylan lo miro horrorizado –Ash...-

-Tengo la impresión de que hay mucho en esta historia que yo no sé...-

-¡Oh, vamos Daisy!- La muchacha pelirroja entrelazo ambas manos en gesto de suplica.

-Como que, ya te lo dije Myst... ¡No! te enviare in catalogo por Internet-

-no me gusta la Internet. prefiero comprar las cosas yo misma-

-pues hazlo-

-¿Por qué eres tan mala? Solo acompáñame a comprar un regalo para Melody-

-Y como que... ¿qué piensas hacer una vez que lo tengas? ¿Te presentaras en su casa para felicitarla por lo de su cumpleaños?-

-Pues, sí...-

-¿eres consciente de lo que va a pasar? Te encontraras con todos... Ash estará alli. Cómo que, ¿Estas preparada para ello? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?-

-Yo no voy por él hermana- Misty gruño, lanzándole una mirada asesina –Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga... Y estoy plenamente convencida de lo que voy a hacer-

-Cómo que... ¿Segura?-

-Si, yo... – La joven hizo una pausa –Quiero recuperar mi vida, la que llevaba antes de...-

-Pero te olvidas de algo- la interrumpió Daisy, arqueando una ceja –Hay una pequeña de 4 años en el medio. Nunca podrás recuperar la vida que tenias... El tiempo no se puede echar atrás...-

-No es eso lo que trataba de decir.- Misty se paso una mano por la frente –Deseo recuperar a todos mis amigos, que Soleil los conozca. Los extraño... quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes.-

-Y como que ¿Qué les piensas decir sobre Soleil? Supongo que no les dirás la verdad de buenas a primeras... sobretodo si Ash tiene las mismas amistades en común que tu.-

-Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso... por ahora solo quiero reestablecer el contacto con Melody y Duplica, luego vendran los demás-

Daisy arqueo las cejas: -bueno, como que, veo que estas decidida-

-Si...- Misty reacomodo sus piernas en la silla en la que estaba sentada, de modo que pudo acercarse a su hermana sin problemas. Apoyo con gesto sumiso la cabeza en el brazo de Daisy y pregunto con voz inocente: -¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Mmhm...-

-¿Me acompañas a comprar el regalo? Por favor...-

-Uh... esta bien...- resopló la muchacha dándose por vencida. -¿cuándo?-

-mañana- Misty le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias por complacer a tu hermana menor...-

-Sí, claro...-

Horas mas tarde...

El joven camino entre medio de las mesas del _Púb_, buscando a alguien. Traía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jean azul, y paseaba distraídamente la mirada en cada persona que alli se encontraba.

Pauso por un momento.

Un muchacho de remera negra le hizo señas desde una de las mesas.

Él se acercó sonriendo: -Hola, Ash. No te había visto.-

-Llevo media hora esperándote, Tracey.-

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento... El profesor Oak trajo una nueva dotación de pokemon psíquicos y había que ficharlos e incorporar los datos a las computadoras y ... –

-Si, ya entendí.- Ash bebió un sorbo de cerveza fría -¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Sí, lo mismo que tu-

Minutos después, había una botella de cerveza y un par de vasos frente a ambos.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en le orfanato?-

-Perfecto, los niños son unos ángeles-

Tracey rió: -¿A cuantos entrenas tu?-

-Son ocho-

-¿De que edades?-

Ash pensó un momento y luego contesto: -Entre 7 y 10 años-

-Deben volverte loco.-

-No, se portan estupendo.- El joven sonrió – A propósito ¿Sabes a quien me encontré?-

Tracey sacudió la cabeza.

-A Dylan Sproul, mi amigo ¿Te acuerdas?-

-vagamente, no lo trate mucho... ¿Tiene que ver con un tal Thiago? En esa época no hacías mas que nombrarlos a ambos-

Ash dejo de sonreír, bufó por lo bajo –Si, tiene mucho que ver. Ahora él es su cuñado.-

-¿Por qué ese gesto odioso? ¿Te lo has encontrado?-

-No, a él no. A Dylan, él es el entrenador que esta conmigo, tambien da clases. Pero a los niños más grandes-

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero que sucede con el tal Thiago?-

-Mejor ni me lo nombres...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por su bien, le conviene que no me lo cruce.-

-Se han peleado- afirmo Tracey.

-Es una larga historia, no preguntes...-

-Tengo tiempo de sobra para oírte-

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de contarla-

-Ok... hablemos de otra cosa.- replico Tracey –Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Melody-

-Si, ya lo sé... Aun no me decido sobre que obsequiarle.-

-Este año va a ser diferente al año pasado-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé. Tengo esa... sensación.-

Soleil corrió a la puerta al ver entrar a su mamá.

Estaban en casa de Lily.

-Hola princesita- Sonrió Misty dándole un cariñoso abrazo -¿Te aburriste?-

-No, mami. Estuve jugando con Ian.-

Lily se acerco por detrás: –Hola Myst.-

La joven se incorporo: -Lily... ¿Cómo se porto mi bebé?-

-Estupendo, se la paso todo el día correteando con Ian-

-Niños... ¿No estas cansada hijita?-

-No, mami...-

Misty miro a la pequeña: -Soleil ¿Podrias dejar a mamá hablar una cosita con tia Lily? Gracias, preciosa.-

Luego de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, la niña se alejo corriendo en busca de su primo, el cual estaba muy entretenido viendo televisión.

Misty se sentó en un sillón: -Convenci a Daisy.-

-Cómo que... ¿Te acompañara a casa de Melody?-

-No tanto... Solo a comprar el regalo- Manoteo un almohadón y dejo caer su barbilla en él –necesito ayuda, Lily... No sé que comprarle. Hace tanto que no la veo, que quizás los gustos de antaño hayan variado...-

-Uhm... Como que, eso puede ser verdad.- Se sentó junto a ella y agarro una revista de bajo una exquisita vitrina de cristal –Aquí salió una interesante selección de libros clásicos... Como que quizás alguno te sirva-

-¿Un libro? ¿Crees que un libro es un buen regalo de cumpleaños?- Misty miro la revista con cierta aprensión.

-COmo que, por supuesto. Sobretodo conociendo a Melody-

-Es cierto, lo tendré en cuenta-

-Y como que... ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer después?- Lily tenia un brillo malicioso en los ojos -¿Te encontraras con tu amado?-

Misty se puso roja y bufo con enojo: -¡No!-

Lily soltó una carcajada al notar el semblante encendido de su hermana: -Sí, como no...-

-Hey, Soly-

-¿Qué quieres Ian?-

-¿Por qué tía Myst se ha puesto colorada y mamá ríe como loca?-

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta...-

-Yo vi en la tele que, cuando una chica se pone roja y otra sé esta riendo, es porque la estan cargando con el chico que le gusta ¿Crees que tía Myst tenga novio?-

Soleil aparto la vista de ambas jóvenes para mirar fijamente a su primo: -¿Mi mamá tiene novio?-

-Es lo que pienso. Tía Myst es bonita, tendría que tener uno.-

-No.- Dijo la niña con firmeza –Mi mamá solo será de mi papá.-

Ian cruzo las manos tras la espalda, en señal de desacuerdo: -¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-Todas las mamás estan con los papás, y yo quiero que sea así con la mía.-

-Pero tu no tienes un papá, Soly-

La niña se quedó callada, con sus pequeños labios en forma de "O". Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y lagrimas amenazaron con salir de entre sus pestañas negras.

-Mentira...- murmuro retrocediendo –Mi mamá me dijo que yo tengo un papá... ¡Y mamá no miente...!- Exclamo Soleil haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener el llanto. Pero no duro mucho; tras su ultima palabra se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas.

-Soly, Soly... ¡No llores, mamá me va a retar!- replico Ian tomando a su prima de los hombros.

Misty cortó lo que iba a decir. En silencio miró a Lily, quien le devolvió el gesto con interrogación.

El llanto infantil llegó hasta sus oídos.

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la pared contigua donde encontraron a los dos niños. Misty alzó preocupada a su hija, mientras Lily se las veía con Ian.

-Princesita ¿Qué paso?-

Soleil despego su cara de las manos.

-Vamos, hijita ¿Qué pasa?- Misty limpio con un dedo las lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojitos.

-Ian dijo que...- aire –...que yo no tengo papá...- sollozó la niña.

Misty la miro comprensivamente y volvió a abrazarla: -Cariño, tu sabes que eso no es cierto...-

-Ian...-

El niño se mordió el labio y retrocedió –Mamá, lo siento...-

-Mas te vale que lo sientas o... "_sentirás_" otra cosa, que no te va a gustar-

-Lily- Intervino Misty – Déjalo, los niños no saben lo que dicen.-

-Ofrécele una disculpa a tu prima y otra a la tía Myst.- Siguió diciendo la joven en tono autoritario.

-Soly lo siento, tía Myst yo...- empezó Ian, tragándose su propio llanto.

-Ya, no importa- sonrió la muchacha pelirroja acariciándole la cabeza –Olvidemos esto ¿Ok?-

Soleil asintió y le tendió la mano a su primo.

Hacia mucho calor a pesar de que era de madrugada.

Ash se despertó al sentir los molestos rayos del sol, dándole de lleno en la cara.

Con ojos somnolientos se volvió a ver la hora en el pequeño reloj despertador. Era cerca de la 7:20 AM. Soltó un bostezo y se giro al otro lado de la cama. Aleesha dormía profundamente con el rostro vuelto hacia él.

La estudio fijamente por unos segundos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego se levanto. Agarro una camisa blanca, con la cual **cubrió** su torso desnudo.

Camino perezosamente al baño para su aseo matinal.

Minutos despues, ya en la cocina, abria la puerta de la  heladera en busca de leche. Vertió un chorro en su café y se volvió a sentarse junto a la mesa. Revolvió maquinalmente el liquido en su taza y se lo quedo mirando con gesto ausente.

Unos pasos débiles se detuvieron tras su espalda, pero él pareció no haberlos oído.

-Buenos días, cariño...-

Ash se incorporo de golpe, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Se volvió rápidamente con expresión hosca.

Aleesha se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta y apoyada en la pared. Usaba una larga bata rosa sobre el camisolín y estaba descalza sobre el fresco suelo de mosaicos. Con una mano restregaba sus ojos aun adormecidos.

-Creo haberte dicho antes- murmuro Ash con voz firme – que me molesta que me llames "cariño"-

La muchacha suspiro, ignorando su comentario,  se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, Ash. Lo olvide... realmente no entiendo que puedes tener contra una palabra tan simple como esa...-

El joven la miro y le sonrió débilmente, en tanto separaba una taza de café para ella y un jugo de naranja.

-¿No puedo ir contigo mami?- Soleil se sentó ansiosa en la cama. Traía los bucles en completo desorden.

Misty sonrió y rodeo con sus brazos a su hija. Se hallaba en una habitacion pintada de violeta claro. Cortinas blancas, con diminutas florcitas púrpuras, cubrían el inmenso ventanal donde el cálido sol se filtraba. La cama era bastante grande, y se perdía bajo un bonito acolchado lila, salpicado con margaritas blancas. El suelo era cubierto por una mullida e inmaculada alfombra; varios cojines y osos de peluche se encontraban diseminados a ambos lados del lecho.

La joven acomodo los largos pliegues del tul mosquitero que cubría la cama, ubicandolos a sus costados.

-Mami...- Suplico la niña.

-No, princesita. No se a que hora voy a volvre... Me qudo mas tranquila si permaneces en casa de tia Lily- Misty saco su pie, de bajo el ruedo de su camison blanco y se calzo una pantufla. Se acomodo en el colchon junto a su hija.

-Pero mami...- rezongo Soleil –Siempre te vas muy temprano y regresas muy tarde.-

La muchacha solto un debil suspiro, su rostro se ensombrecio: -Lo se, cariño... lo se. Estoy tratando de hacer todo lo  posible por acomodar mis horarios. A mi tambien me molesta el estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa... Prometo que sera solo por dos semanas, luego todo volvera a ser como antes...-

-Entonces, llevame contigo mami. Yo quiero conocer a tu  amiga, la que cumple años.-

Misty sonrio –Aun no, princesita. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y no se como reaccionara.-

-Pero...-

-pero, prometo solemnemente que la vas a conocer y estoy segura de que te va a  encantar.-

Soleil la abrazo: -¿promesa?.-

-Promesa-

La niña volvio a acomodarse bajo las sabanas aferrada a su mamá. Minutos despues se habia vuelto a dormir. Misty salio de la habitacion de Soleil a paso suave. Cerro con cuidado la puerta y se dirigio por el pasillo a su propio cuarto. Escogio rapidamente la ropa para ese día, mientras separaba la pokeball que Soleil le habia pedido. La libero.

-Hola Togepi... –murmuro arrodillandose frente al pokemon (N/a: No me gusta la evolucion de Togepi. Casi todos los pokemon cuando evolucionan se ponen feos. Para mi, _TOGEPI_ siempre va a ser Togepi ^^).

-Prii ^^...-

-No cambias mas ¿Cierto?-

-Toge prii^^-

Misty lo alzo como en los viejos tiempos: -Cuida mucho de Soleil, ¿Ok?-

-Togepriiii^^-

Lo llevo a la cocina, en tanot preparaba su desayuno, el cual consistio en : Yogurt con frutillas y cereales, un jugo de naranja y unos cuantos biscuits.

Le entrego una barra de cereal al pokemon y se dirigia al baño cuando el telefono comenzo a sonar-

-Hola-

_-¿Myst?-_

-Si- la joven bebió de su jugo -¿Quién habla?-

_-Violeta... como que, Daisy quiere saber si ya estas lista...-_

-Si, solo me queda bañarme y estoy.-

-Bien, entonces en 15 minutos estamos ahí. Como que, yo llevaré a la princesita a casa de Lily.-

-Gracias, Violeta.-

A pesar de que aun no era mediodía, el sol azotaba con fuerza. Como queriendo mostrar de que si bien el verano estaba llegando a su fin, aun quedaban muchos y sofocantes días de arduo calor.

Ash hizo sombra con su mano y se detuvo en la entrada de una inmensa librería.

Pleno centro de Viridian City.

-¿Es esta?- Le pregunto a Aleesha, quien inmediatamente asintio -¿Crees que un libro es un buen regalo para Melody?- volvio a preguntar, no muy convencido.

-Por lo que me has dicho de ella, estoy segura que si.- Afirmo Aleesha, separando la pesada tela de su vestido rojo que se le pegaba deliberadamente a las piernas y le molestaba.

Ash se encogio de hombros: -Entremos, entonces-

Apenas atravesaron la puerta, una agradable y fresca brisa los envolvio. _El aire acondicionado_. Sin lugar a dudas era un lugar muy grande y elegante. Habi libros por donde se mirase y mas alla. (N/a:¡es mi sueño entrar a una librería asi!). La gente compraba por un lado y otra leia comodamente instalada en mullidos divanes. En otro sector, un numero de 15 computadoras estaban destinados a los clientes que quisieran navegar por la Internet.

Ash miró hacia arriba, en el piso superior parecia haber un servicio de cafeteria y un pequeño patio de comidas. Habia varias mesas y sillas  prolijamente distribuidas a un costado.

-Woaw...- fue todo lo que dijo; luego miro el catalogo en sus manos. Tenia varios titulos marcados en rojo.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- inquirio Aleesha inclinandose hacia él.

Ash levanto la vista hacia los pequeños carteles que indicaban lo que contenia cada sector. Se volvio a ella – Empecemos por acá.- Alegó señalando hacia la derecha.

Aleesha asintio y se aferró a su brazo en tanto caminaban hacia allí.

-¿Qué te pare este titulo? Te lo leere en voz alta.- Dijo Daisy mirando a su hermana por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Te escucho.- murmuro Misty dando un pequeño corbo a su vaso de fanta naranja.

-"_El amante de Lady Chatterley_"-

Misty se atraganto: -¿Qué es eso? ¿"_Eso_" es un libro?-

-Si, creo que es el ideal para Melody ¿Tu no?-

la joven dejo de toser y miro a su hermana: -Pero, el titulo es tan...-

-Perfecto- concluyo daisy –Y tan expresivo. El amor ardiente y apasionado entre una mujer y su amante...-

Misty la observo estupefacta, mientras una gruesa gota le caia por detrás de la cabeza: -¿Amor ardiente y apasionado? ¿En dónde lo dice?- pregunto.

-Como que... ¿qué no lo lees en el titulo? Es una clara muestra de lo excitante que es esta novela.-

-mmm...-

-Anda, compraselo, y dile despues que me lo preste.-

-Yo no le _voy_ a regalar algo así, me moriria de pena... Busca otro y salte de esa... seccion- 

-Como que... ¿Qué tal este? "_Los arboles mueren de pie_" oh, aquí hay otro interesante "_las relaciones peligrosas_"...- Daisy los remarco con un marcador fluor: - Pero creo  que el mas atrapante es "_El amante de Lady Chatterley_"...- 

-¡Dame eso!- Misty le quito la revista -¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una colección de libros romanticos?-

-Clasicos romanticos- la corrigio la joven rubia –Como que... ¿En que mundo vives? ¿Qué clase de libro querias comprarle?-

-Hum... no lo se ¿Qué tal uno de suspenso?  _El Señor de lo Anillos_ por ejemplo...-

-Como que... ¡Myst! ¡A todas las mujeres les gustan los titulos romanticos! ¿Qué? ¿A ti no?-

-Yo no leo-

-Hazme caso, y regalale "_El Amante deLady Chatterley_". Nada mejor que las intrigas y desencuentros de un amor prohibido-

Misty suspiro resignada, al tiempo que otra gota recorria el camino de la anterior atrás de su cabeza.

Daisy rio al ver su expresion y miro la hora en su reloj –Como que... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se me hizo tarde!-

-pero...- balbuceo la joven pelirroja al ver que su hermana se acababa a toda prisa su vaso de Coca Cola y agarraba la cartera que habia dejado colgada tras su silla.

-Debo irme, como que, deboir a trabajar-

-Aun no hemos comprado nada y yo no me decido... No te puedes ir...-

-Pues, ya estamos aquí en la librería ¿No? Decidelo tu misma, compralo tu misma y... ¡Claro que puedo irme! Como que adios linda.- Y Daisy le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y desaparecio escaleras abajo.

Misty supiro y apoyo los codos en la superficie de la mesa, dejando caer la barbilla entre sus manos. Leugo de unos minutos se puso de pie y miro distraidamente a su costado, la mayoria de la gente estaba sentado junto a las mesas, leyendolos libros que habian comprado, en tano comian o tomaban algo.

-_Bien, ya estamos aquí..._- Murmuro para si misma, mientras agarraba su cartera –_Entonces, manos a la obra..._- dio ½ vuelta y tras abrir su pequeño abanico negro, se alejo hacia la izquierda.

Ash se detuvo, apoyandose en un estante, intentando recuperar el aliento y la orientacion:

-Ya me cansé...- refunfuñó – Ya hemos pasado por aquí unas 10 veces...-

-Aleesha leyo el cartel que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Era el sector exclusivo de "poesias".

-Y por allá estan los "sonetos"...-

-Estoy perdido; No pensé qie fuera tan dificil encontrar un bendito libro- siguio el joven –Ya hemos recorrido esto hasta hartarnos, y no hemos hallado ni uno de los titulo recomendados-

-¿Y que hacemos?-

Ash le entrego el catalogo a la muchacha: -Nos separaremos, tu busca en el piso de arriba y yo seguire por aquí-

-¿Era el sector de novelas clasicas, cierto?-

-Si.-

-De acuerdo, nos encontraremso en ½ hora cerca de las computadoras- Y Aleesha, antes de alejarse, le dio un rapido y humedo beso en los labios.

Ash parpadeosorprendido y murmuro: -Si, nos vemos luego...-

Aleesha le guiñó un ojo y se apresuro a subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba, se paró aun mas desorientada de lo que estaba abajo, cruzo por el medio del patio de comidas y se encamino hacia la izquierda.

Misty cerró los ojos con fuerza: -_Dios, que calor..._- movio su largo cabello a un costado y con un rapido movimiento abanico su nuca -_Al aire acondicionado ya ni lo siento, creo que voy a deshidratarme..._-

Resopló con impaciencia: -_Estoy cansada...- Se miró a si misma, quizas el sweatter de hilo que llevaba puesto no ayudaba mucho con el día. Pero le daba vergüenza quitarselo, por el simple hecho de que llavab una ajustada remera sin mangas debajo, y despues de lo que Daisy le habia sermoneado sobre su forma de vestir, no encontraba muy agradable quedar "expuesta" de esa forma._

Pero, el calor gano la batalla.

Segundos despues, Misty acomodaba los largos mechones rojos de su pelo, en un, inutil, intento de ocultar lo mas posible el escote de su strapless.

Echo nuevamente a caminar y volvió a detenerse segundos despues frente al vidrio de una vitrina, el cual le devolvia una tenue imagen de si. Bueno, ciertamente no lucia mal. Ella era joven y bonita, y lo mas importante... _¡Soltera!_. Tenia derecho a usar de vez en cuando pequeñas prendas que dejaran al descubierto parte de sus encantos ¿No?

Sonrio satisfactoriamente y tras acomodar su cabello a un costado, de modo que el dorado de su piel se pudiera apreciar exquisitamente, se puso en marcha. Siguio por el extenso corredor, tratando de encontrar alguno de los libros que su hermana le habia remarcado. Pero... o ella estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, o ciertamente estaba perdida.

Se decidio por la ultima.

Siguiño caminando: _-Quizas deberia pedirle ayuda a alguien...-_ pensó _–No puedo ser tan tonta para no encontrar un maldito libro en una libraria... ¡Es el colmo!- Se restrego la frente, en tanto agitaba su abanico._

Al doblar a la derecha, se encontró con una elegante chica rubia que vestia un bonito solero rojo, la cual leia muy afanada apoyada ligeramente sobre una pared.

Misty se acerco a ella, mirandola con curiosidad.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

La muchacha levanto la vista del libro y la observó: -¿Si?-

-¿Podrias decirme donde estan las novelas clasicas?-

-La ludida rió con ganas: -Da la casualidad que estamos buscando lo mismo y creo que con identico resultado- Suspiro –Mi novio y yo tuvimos que separarnos para ver si asi encontrabamos ese sector... Pero hasta ahora yo sin resultados, Él, no se. se quedó abajo; quizas haya tenido mas suerte... por mi parte, acabo de entusiasmarme con una novela actual, narra la dificil vida de una modelo famosa.-

-Oh...- Misty sonrió al ver el titulo del librito "Espejo Roto" –Pues, yo he recorrido este lugar unas 5 o 6 veces y no encontré nada... parece que tendré que resignarme y buscar otra cosa como obsequio-

La joven arquep una ceja -¿Obsequio? ¡Pero que coincidencia! Mi novio y yo tambien buscabamos un clasico literario como regalo.-

-Pues, ceo que no es nuestro día de suerte ¿verdad?-

-Asi parece-

Misty le sonrio –Bueno, gracias y... perdon por haber interrumpido tu lectura. Espero que al menos tu tengas suerte, yo ya me voy...-

-Igualmente a ti, ojala encuentres el obsequio ideal.-

-Gracias- y la joven pelirroja luego de observarla fijamente unos segundos mas , se alejo.

-_Vaya, es palida y bonita..._- penso Misty mientras descencia la escalera –_Y mucho mas alta que yo... Debe medir como 2 metros...- Ladeo la cabeza –_A de ser modelo. Si, eso... Es por esa razon que su cara se me hacia tan familiar..._-_

-Bien, me rindo...- Refunfuño Ash -¡Lo mio es ciertamente vergonzoso!-

Echó una rapida ojeada a su alrededor ¿Era idea suya o la gente salia del local cargadas de bolsas, con rostros sonrientes?

-Es humillante...- Murmuro con la vista clavada en el piso -¿Sere yo el unico idiota que lleva en este maldito lugar mas de hora y media por un estupido libro que no aparece por ningun lado?- Lanzó un bufido –Despues de esto, no volveré a pisar JAMAS una librería o biblioteca. Lejos, pero bien lejos, de las palabras cultura o libro-

Con gesto cansado, el joven se dirigio al corredor contiguo, ya para irse de alli. No habia dado mas de 10 pasos por ese lugar cuando algo llamó su atencion. Se detuvo en seco, agudizando la vista.

Un libro.

Ash se inclino y leyo su titulo: -El amante de Lady Chatterley...- Se enderezo luego, para descubrir sobre su cabeza un cartel que decia "clasicos literarios".

-_Oh, vaya..._- pensó –_Pasé por este maldito lugar un minimo de 20 veces y ahora por fin encuentro el maldito sector... Aleluya!_-

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, el joven alargó la mano para tomar el libro y acabar de una vez por todas con esa pesadilla. Cuando estaba solo a milimetros del contacto con el tomo, unos delgados dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos y sobre la novela que él ya habia agarrado.

Un antiquisimo instinto, le indico a ASh que la delicada mano que rozaba ahora la suya, pertenecia a una persona de sexo femenino. Como complementando la idea, al mismo tiempode esto, un agradable aroma parecio flotar en el aire.

-Oh, por favor...- dijo la suave voz de una mujer, justo detrás de Ash –Dejemelo usted, necesito este libro como obsequio.

Él se sonrio, incapaz de negarse a semejante peticion: -Por supuesto- accedio amablmemente y se giró. Ambos sin soltar lo que en simultaneo habian agarrado. De pronto se soncontro mirandose en unos cristalinos ojos aquamarinos, que parpadearon suplicantes. Rapidamente, Ash amplio su campo de vision, para poder apreciarla con mas detenimiento: la muchacha era de mas o menos su misma edad, algo mas baja que él en estatura; vestia en forma sexy, dejando entrever ingeniosamente parte de sus atributos  naturales. Y era bonita, muy bonita, no habia dudas. Salvo por el detalle de se color de cabello, el cual era rojo oscuro, todo iba muy bien.

Aunque habia cierto aire en ella que le llamaba la atencion . Solo que no podia pensar con exactitud que era... Como si ya la hubiese visto anteriormente o actualmente... y no era que conocia muchas chicas pelirrojas, ya que se remitia a solo una. Pero esa no podia ser... ¿Entonces?. Bajo la vista pensativo y lo recordó _¡CLARO!_. El día en que se habia comprado su precioso BMW, la chica que habia _"despertado" sus sentidos era ella, tenia que ser ella misma. La manera en que estaba vestida practicamente se lo confirmaba._

ASh volvio a sonreir para si, felicitandose por tener una oportunidad perfecta para coquetear un rato.

Observo como un tenue rubor cubria las mejillas de la joven, fruto de la rigurosa inspeccion que el estaba haciendole. 

Ella lo miro fijamente y entonces el se detuvo. Descubrio algo mas en esos enormes ojos acuosos. Un brillo extraño, mas familiar, ams intimo... Signo de que alguna vez le habia pertenecido.

La muchacha tambien parecio notar algo raro en Ash, ya que dejo de darse aire con el abanico y llevo su mano a los labios para ahogar, de seguro, un grito.

Ese pequeño gesto, casi sin importancia o imperceptible para algunos, desperto una parte olvidada, en el joven:

-¿Misty?- pregunto con cierta duda, tratando de asimilar la nueva idea de la identidad de la muchacha frente a si.

Una ligera sombra cruzó el rostro de la joven, como si por un momento hubiera perdido el control sobre sus acciones y no supiera que hacer. Luego, ladeo gentilmente la cabeza , mostrandole una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ash- dijo simplemente, viendolo fijo y sin pestañear.

El nombrado palidecio ¿En verdad era ella...? No, no era posible...

Misty cayo en cuenta de que aun seguian aferrados al libro y que sus dedos se tocaban.

-¿Es que no me vas a saludar?- Le pregunto ella riendo –¿No crees que llevamos mas de 10 años de conocernos y que la ocasión esta lejos de ser formal?-

Ash enrojecio de repente y le ofrecio su mano libre en un intento de ser natural y suelto.

-¿Cómo estas?- musito y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Misty le echo los brazos al cuello envolviendolo en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Aunque no lo creas, te extrañe mucho ¿Sabes?- exclamo la muchacha -¡Que gusto me da verte personalmente!-

Para estas alturas, el libro habia sido olvidado por ambos y yacia ambandonado en el suelo. Con Ash pasaba otro tanto; permanecio duro, inmovilizado por el rumbo que habia tomado la situacion ¿Por qué ella podia ser tan natural y espontanea, y él solo quedarse estatico? Cerro los ojos.

Esa vieja sensacion familiar, ese cosquilleo en el estomago... estaba ahí. Como antes.

-¿Ash?- Oyó que Misty decia -¿Te pasa algo?- la muchacha se alejo un poco de él, hasta verlo de frente. Enarcó graciosamente una ceja: -¿Te molesto?- Le pregunto aflojando ligeramente la presion de sus brazos.

ÉL la observo en silencio ¿Molestarlo...? No, no era eso precisamente...

-Claro que no- respondio el joven por fin, aunque con una voz extraña, mientra timidamente comenzaba a " devolverle" el abrazo. Ubicando las manos en el nacimiento de su cintura. –Estas tan cambiada que... no te reconoci. Te ves muy... bien-

-Lo mismo digo de ti- Sonrió ella calidamente, ignorando la forma en que él la agarraba y el hecho de que estaban muy cerca –Luces irreconocible ¿sabes? ¿Acaso estabas de vacaciones?-

-Si, Italia-

-Oh, bonito lugar...-

-¿Y tu?-

-Pues tambien. Acabo de volver de las mias en Francia...- Misty acomodo un mechon de cabello detrás de su oido, como ecusa para mantener impecable el control sobre si misma, y no hacer nada estupido.

Ash siguio todasu accion. Estudiando el cambio operado en sus rasgos. Ella no era asi como la recordaba:

En ese entonces tenia el cabello mas corto. Su tez blanca y lozana tenia un tenue dejo infantil, denunciando la belleza transparente de una niña de 17 años.

Ahora, su pelo habia crecido y era mas oscuro que antes. La palida piel de su rostro estaba levemente bronceada a causa del torrido sol, creando un seductor contraste con el fragil verde aquamarina de sus ojos. Los rasgos de su cara, donde la adultez y la niñez se disputaban el control principal, se habian acentuado y suavizado dandole un toque adulto y mas femenino.

Su cuerpo habia crecido y madurado, él era consciente de ello, adquiriendo la delicada estructura de una mujer.

Se veia hermosa... _pero no podia decirselo..._

-Has cambiado mucho- murmuro timidamente –para... bien...-

Las mejillas de Misty adquirieron un suave tono carmesí.

Se lamio los labios –Gracias...- Susurró, desmintiendose a si misma, el hecho de que encontraba al muchacho mas atractivo que nunca.

Ambos se miraron por espacio de un segundo, que parecio eterno. Misty apartó la vista aclarandose la garganta.

Rapidamente se separaron.

-¿Y que estas haciendo por aquí?- Inquirio Ash apoyandose en un estante.

Misty abrio nuevamente su abanico de plumas –Vine por un obsequio ¿Y Tu?-

-Tambien-

Volvieron a verse fijo, y luego observaron el libro que yacia tranquilamente en el suelo.

-¿para quién?-

-Adivinalo-

-¿Melody...?-

-¡Bingo!-

Intercambiaron otro rapido vistazo, que dejaba entrever cierto brillo malicioso y a la vez travieso en los ojos de ambos, para luego echar a correr como dos crios y agarrar nuevamente, y en simultaneo, el tomo literario.

Las manos de los dos se cerraron sobre puntas opuestas, dejando en claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder du parte.

-Yo lo vi primero- Alego ASh intimidandola.

Misty lo miró, entrecerrando coquetamente sus parpados –Si eres un caballero dejaras que me lo quede yo...-

-¿En serio?- contraataco él sosteniendole la vista con un dejo astuto: -¿Por qué?-

Ash rió y  de un habil tiron, provoco que involuntariamente Misty se le acercar, quedadndo a tan corta distancia, que la gente conservadora no aprobaria como signo de "buen gusto".

-¿Por qué?- Volvio a preguntar el joven dejando caer el brazo que sostenia el libro, pero sin aflojar la presion que ejercia sobre él.

Ella lo miro juguetonamente por detrás del abanico. PArpadeo con sutileza, enseñandole sus largas pestañas negras.

-Yo lo quiero-

-¿De verdad? Pues... ¿Quitamelo?- Ash le devolvio la sonrisa de modo desafiante.

MIsty aferró sus dedos con fuerza a la tapa y tironeo porfiadamente de ella. El control que el joven mantenia era absoluto y no logro hacerle retroceder ni un milimetro.

-Ash...- susurró –Por favor... Hay muchas cosas que tu puedes regalarle-

-¿Cómo que?-

-No lo se...- Misty se apoyo contra la pared que estaba detrás suyo y bajo la cabeza. El cabello oculto ligeramente su facciones.

-Hum...- Ash se le acerco.

El abanico de la muchacha cayó al suelo intencionalmente, en el momento en que el joven le cerraba el paso, aprisionandola con su brazo libre, de modo que quedo atrapada en el reducido espacio entre la pared y él.

MIsty ladeo la cabeza y lo miró sin miedo.

-¿No se te ocurre nada para quitarmelo?- pregunto Ash con sarcasmo indicandole el objeto de tanta "discordia".

Ella corrio su cabello hacia atrás y se masajeo con la yema de los dedos la parte superior del cuello, en tanto lo observaba fijamente. Dejo escapar un suspiro suave.

-¿Estas tratando de seducirme?- Agrego Ash en un tono de voz extraño.

-¿Es lo que crees?-

ÉL sonrio ironico: -Tal vez... seria una buena estrategia-

-Ganaria _muy_ facilmente-

-Yo dije que seria un buen metodo, no que te lo daria asi nomas...-

-Pues, no iba a hacer eso... asi que quedate tranquilo.-

Ash se le acerco :- ¿Por qué no lo intentas...?-

Misty se mantuvo fría, sin inmutarse:- El libro sera mio ¿Quieres perderlo?-

-¡Ow! Pareces muy segura de ti misma.-

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero-

-¿Siempre?-

-_Siempre_. Las mujeres tenemos nuestra arma secreta. Deberias saberlo-

-Lo sabia, solo que de ti no lo imaginaba- Ash aortó un poco mas la distancia, casi podia sentir el tenue calor que de ella emanaba -¿Serias capaz de intentar esa estrategia conmigo?-

Misty abrio sus ojos con sorpresa: -¿Contigo?- Sonrio y se despego del muro, levantando su barbilla hacia él :-¿Quieres que... te seduzca...?-

-¿Es que no te animas?-

Se miraron de forma contenciosa por varios segundos.

El braso de Ash rozaba el de Misty y el espacio que los separaba era casi imperceptible. (N/a: A estos chicos les gusta jugar con fuego... Yo no me responsabilizo si alguno de los dos se quema...)

Ella entreabrio los labio y se los lamio muy lentamente, para dejar escapara luego, un suave gemido voluptuoso que quebró la poca compostura que al joven le quedaba.

Por segunda vez consecutiva, el libro se encontro "cara a cara" con el suelo...

Ash rodeo a Misty de la cintura, en tanto ella acomodaba sus delgados brazos desnudos entorno a su cuello. La ansiedad en esos momentos era insoportable.

Los ojos de la joven relampagueaban con furia, igualando el alto grado de rabia con la que él la observaba.

El aire se cargo de electricidad.

Las pupilas de Misty se dilataron inmediatamente. Una oleada de odio y repulsion oscurecio las delicadas facciones de su rostro, adquiriendo una expresion dura e irascible. El sentimiento crecia a pasos agigantados a medida que acercaba sus rosados labios a los suyos.

El contacto fue apenas un ligero roce. Sin emocion.

Los labios de Misty parecian de hielo y se abrian y cerraban mecanicamente sobre los de Ash, sin el menor rastro de amor. _Nada. _

Él correspondio igual. Besandola friamente. Como si se tratase de un castigo.

Segundos despues, finalmente se separaron. Comenzaron a mirarse en mutuo silencio, aun sin alejarse definitivamente el uno del otro.

-Bien...- Misty sonrio con ironia –Creo que hay algo que me pertenece...-

Se oyeron unos pasos en el costado.

-¿qué te hace suponer eso?- el muchacho incremento la fuerza en el abrazo, de moso que podia sentir la calida estructura del cuerpo de Misty contra el suyo. En tanto su perfume se hacia cada vez mas intenso.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

-¿Ash...?- Una tercera voz entro en escena.

Ambos se giraron. Misty observo por sobre el hombro de Ash a la esbelta joven rubia que habia visto en el piso de arriba. Estaba de pie, a pocos metros de ellos, y los miraba con un claro gesto de desconcierto.

NOTA:

Dedico este capitulo a mi pequeño caterpie Sumi (Sin comentarios), quien debe estar 

descansando en el cielo de los gusanos... lamento no haberte cuidado como es debido, y por casi haberte pisado en el suelo del comedor (Yo se, estabas buscando un ambiente frio... Soy una mala entrenadora.)

Cambiando de tema:

Ejem... Bueno, no se como calificar este capitulo... Para mi criterio, esta lejos de ser cursi... Yo lo llamaria perverso...

Escribirlo ha sido una autentica pesadilla para mi. Como no me gustaba como quedaba, lo pasé tres veces, y no puedo decir que esta verson me guste mucho, pero bueno... Para ser sincera, no tenia pensado que las cosas entre ash y Misty tomaran este rumbo. ¡Mucho menos que ya en el primer encuentro hubiera un beso! Por lo  que debo decir que soy esclava de este fic... la historia me domina...

Si alguien tiene alguna idea para ayudar a esta autora que esta en caos, sera muy bienvenida... (creo que con este capitulo la historia tomara otro rumbo lejano al que yo habia pensado... Y este "juego" de seduccion que Misty y Ash comenzaron, durara hasta que alguno de los dos caiga y pierda...).

Info extra: 

"El amante de Lady Chatterley" es de D.H. Lawrence. A este tengo mucho interes de leerlo... si alguien lo tiene, o lo leyó sea gentil en contarme...

"Los arboles mueren de pie" lo escribio Alejandro Casona.

"Las relaciones peligrosas" es de Choderlos Laclos (La pelicula Cruel Intentions se baso en este libro).

"El Señor de los anillos" es de J.R.R. Tolkien

(Todos, excepto "El Señor...", que ya lo leí,  son libros que me gustaria poder leer alguna vez)

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier sugerencia o idea de cómo continuar este lío, dudas, comentarios, criticas, aire acondicionado, abanicos, helados de chocolate y cubitos de hielo a: Mewlys_sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar (todo sera bien recibido^^).

O a:

nanuchan@ciudad.com.ar

Nuevamente gracias .

Sumi Kai ^^.

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. NEVOA niebla2. ALVURA albura3. CLARIDADE claridad4. OUTONO otoño 


	6. RECUERDOS

_Fanfiction.net me está volviendo loca..._

Meu Anjo 

Capitulo seis: Recuerdos.

-Ash?-

Misty se enderezo rapidamente y aparto los brazos del cuello del joven. Él tambien la solto.

-Aleesha.-

-Interrumpo algo?- pregunto la aludida acercandose.

-No... cómo crees que...?- pero Ash se corto al darse cuenta de lo relativamente cerca que estaba de Misty. Instantaneamente retrocedio un paso.

Aleesha se detuvo frente a ella. Su rostro era extremadamente serio.

-Veo que encontraste el sector que buscabas- dijo friamente -Y que _mi_ novio te ayudo-

Los ojos de Misty se agrandaron de sorpresa e inconscientemente se giro hacia Ash, en tanto se masajeaba la frente con su mano izquierda. Los ojos de él la observaron fijo unos segundos y luego se desviaron hacia algo pequeño, que perdido brillaba entre sus dedos. Habia sido estupido no haber reparado en eso antes, pues era un anillo. Sensillo, demasiado simple para ella, pero anillo de bodas al fin... De modo que se habia casado ¿cómo no se habia dado cuenta apenas la habia visto?.

Misty solo sonrio, consciente de que su alianza ya habia sido descubierta por él.

-Aleesha- dijo el joven por fin -Quiero presentarte a Misty, una amiga de la infancia- se volvio a ella -Misty, te presento a Aleesha _mi_ novia.-

-Es un placer.-

Misty parpadeo ignorando la forma en que la veia -El placer es todo mio -hizo una ligera inclinacion de cabeza -Ha sido toda una sorpresa, Ash no me habia dicho nada...-

Aleesha se giro hacia él con interrogación.

-No tuve oportunidad...-farfullo este algo incomodo.

-Ni tiempo.-murmuro Misty entre dientes.

-Y hace cuanto que se conocen?- prosiguio Aleesha pasando su brazo bajo el del joven -Nunca oi hablar de ti.-

-No me sorprende...-

-Ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños -contesto él en identico tono raro -Pero no nos veiamos hace 4 años.-

-5 para ser exactos.-

-Si, es cierto...-

Aleesha suspiro con tranquilidad, su rostro se relajo -Pues verdaderamente me alegra que se hayan reencontrado-

-Gracias-

-Supongo que despues de tantos años, han hallado caracteristicas nuevas en uno y otro-

Misty asintio sonriendo. Ash solo permanecia duro con la vista fija en sus manos, parecia sonrojado y molesto.

-Bien, sera mejor que me vaya -intervino luego de un breve silencio -creo que ustedes aun tienen cosas que hacer-

La otra mucha consintio con su cabeza -Asi es.- dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida -fue un placer conocerte.-

-Lo mismo digo- tras estrecharsela, Misty tomo aire y le ofrecio su mano al joven -Adios Ash.-

-Adios.-

Ella se aproximo sin soltarlo -Ash?.-

-Que?- involuntariamente sus dedos se aferraron a los suyos.

-Por favor no le digas a Melody que me has visto, si?-

-No te preocupes- él observo la seductora expresiòn queadquirieron los ojos de Misty. Rasgo que muy a menudo ella usaba para sobornarlo -De todos modos no pensaba decirselo...-

-Gracias.- le dio un suave apreton y lo solto.

***  
  


Una hora despues Misty caminaba por la vereda en direccion a donde habia dejado estacionado su auto. Era pasada el mediodia y el calor no habia mermado. A simple vista se notaba que ella no ponia atencion por donde iba. Aunque sus enormes ojos estaban fijos en el frente, su mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos en el camino a seguir.

-_Sabia que tarde o temprano me lo iba a cruzar_ -penso -_Solo que... no imagine que fuera de esta forma...-se sonrojo -__ No asi como sucedió todo... fue tan extraño...-_

La vereda estaba llegando a su fin, pero misty pareció no darse cuenta. Hasta que sus sintieron el vacio en el borde del cordón. Cuando reaccionó e intentó recuperar el control sobre sus pasos, ya era demasiado tarde. El gris petroleo de la calle se le acercaba a la velocidad de la luz y ella no tenia manera de impedir la inevitable caida. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, cuando un brazo fuerte la sujetó en seco. Misty se tamborileó hacia atras, su espalda se chocó con algo calido y firme.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, al darse cuenta que habia recuperado la estabilidad y que gracias a Dios no estaba de cara al piso.

Sentia la firmeza de una mano grande agarrandole el brazo.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- preguntó una voz grabe.

Ella se giró torpemente para encontrarse de frente con un joven.

-Señorita?-

Misty levantó la vista. Unos preocupados ojos grises la escrutaban con descaro.

-Oh, me encuentro bien...- respondió algo atontada.

-Por Dios, me asustó usted!. Qué fue lo que le pasó?.-

Por unos segundos Misty no contestó. Solo se dedicó a observarlo con cierta timidez: él era mucho mas alto que ella. tendria su misma edad o quizas un par de años mas que los suyos. Cabello rubio corto y tez blanca. Su expresión en ese momento era seria, pero Misty descubrió un brillo amable al ver su propio reflejo en esos ojos palidos.

-Señorita?- el joven le tocó el hombro.

Ella finalmente reaccionó, un suave rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Lo siento...- murmuró apenada -La verdad no ponia atención por donde caminaba... creo que olvidé que tenia por delante el final de la calle. Fué un estupido tropezón...-

-pero, se siente bien?. le puedo ofrecer algo?-

-No, no. Muchas gracias, estoy bien.- Misty se hizo para atrás y nuevamente demostró cuan precario era el control que tenia sobre si misma, perdiendo el equilibrio.

El muchacho, quien para estas alturas ya la habia soltado, volvió a tomarla de los hombros. Arqueó una ceja.

-Pues yo creo que pensamos diferente...-

Ella rio mas sonrojada que antes -De seguro debe pensar que estoy loca...-

-No... Solo que no puede mantenerse en pie...-

Luego de unos minutos de embarazoso silencio, ambas empezaron a reir.

-Deje de tomarse tantas molestias conmigo- repuso la muchacha -Estaré bien, de verdad.-

-Seguro?-

-Si, mire- Misty sonrió mientras daba un pequeño giro -Ademas, no le conviene contradecirme. Soy una chica de caracter firme. Créame no le gustará verme enojada...-

El joven arrugó el entrecejo, una mirada de sorpresa le acudió a los ojos. Se quedó examinandola, como si estuviera intentando asimilar una nueva idea. Sonrió.

-Ese tipo de respuesta, me recuerda a cierta muchacha temperamental que supe conocer hace tiempo-

Ella cambió su dulce expresión a un gesto de inquietud.

-Sobretodo si el color de su cabello es acorde al grado de su genio...-

Ella razgó los ojos.

-Cuantos años han pasado que no me recuerdas?-

La muchacha parpadeó asombrada. Despegó los labios.

-Thiago...?-

Él se rio -Y vaya  que al fin me reconociste, Misty!-

-No puedo creer que seas tu!. Qué demonios haces aqui?-

-Esa es forma de saludar a un amigo que no has visto en años?. Ven y dame un abrazo.- le reprochó con fingida seriedad. Al momento siguiente Misty lo rodeaba fraternalmente por el cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me da gusto verte!- exclamó ella aún sin separarse -Es agradable encontrarse con viejos conocidos.-

-Si, viejos conocidos que han cambiado mucho.- Thiago la miró -Luces muy bien.-

-Igualmente.-

Él la soltó.

-Sabes?. A mis oidos ha llegado cierta información que...-

Misty levantó una mano -Ahorrate las preguntas. Es cierto.-

-De verdad?. Ash y tu eran inseparables en aquel entonces...-

Bueno, obviamente ya no lo somos.-

Él se cruzo de brazos sonriendo de un modo extraño.

La joven la observó. Sus rosados labios se cerraron, mientras se ponia pálida. Algo le decia que eso no acarrearia nada bueno.

***

-Ash qué te pasa?- preguntó Aleesha por enesima vez a su novio.

El joven apartó la vista del camino para mirarla. Una gruesa arruga la surcaba la frente. Disminuyó la velocidad.

-Porqué?- inquirió a su vez.

-Bueno, llevamos mas de media hora de viaje y no me has dicho una sola palabra. Estas molesto conmigo?-

-No, no eres tu. Soy yo.-

Ella lo observó preocupada esperando que continuase.

-Estoy de mal humor- gruñó él desvió la vista concentrandola en el frente. tenia la mandibula tensa y el ceño fruncido.

-Y qué fue lo que te causó ese mal humor?-

Ash apretó los dientes -_No fue qué, sino quién...-_

-Qué?-

-Nada. Es solo el dia.-

Se detuvieron en un semaforo en rojo. Aleesha jugueteó nerviosamente con los dedos antes de murmurar en forma distraida.

-Tienes una amiga muy bonita, sabes?-

-Eh...?- él no se molestó en mirarla.

-Me refiero a Misty -Aleesha tomó aire -Si todas tus amigas son asi, tendré que andarme con cuidado-

Ash volvió a ponerse tenso -Qué hay con ella en particular?-

-No sé, dímelo tu-

-Qué?. A qué te refieres?-

Aleesha esperó a que él arrancara -Perdóname, perdóname...- suspiró -Es que cuando te vi con ella, yo...- se detuvo midiendo el tono de sus palabras -Supuse que ambos tenian una relacion _muy estrecha para tratarse solo de amistad-_

-Eh...?-

-Si, ya sé que suena estupido- se rio mientras se cubria las mejillas con las manos -Pero, fue la primera impresión que tuve... y es que nunca te habia visto tan cerca de una chica que no fuera yo...-

Él permaneció mudo.

-No te preocupes, trataré de controlar mis ataques de celos...-

-Escucha - Ash se detuvo, tomó aire y la enfrentó -No tienes _porqué_ sentir celos. Yo _nunca_ te he dado motivos para que los sientas-

-Lo sé-

-Eso demuestra la poca confianza que me tienes-

-No quise decir eso...- intervino ella rapidamente -Pero, es que hay tanto que aún no sé de ti, que desconfio de todo lo que te rodea-

-Hablaremos, te lo prometo. _De todo...- la miró fijo -Y creeme, eres la única chica que ocupa mis pensamientos. No hay nadie mas...-_

_-Qué irónico!, a quién quieres engañar?-_ murmuró una ya conocida voz burlona en su cabeza.

Aleesha lo abrazó -Gracias Ash...- murmuró suavemente -Necesitaba que me lo dijeras-

En respuesta a eso, el joven separó su rostro del suyo, para unir sus labios con los de ella en un prolongado beso. La presión fué intensa, al igual que la oleada de remordimiento que casi amenazó con ahogarlo.

***

Misty caminó por el corredor rumbo a su habitación. Acababa de darse un baño y sus pies mojados imprimian huellas de agua por el suelo. Se vistió con fastidio :un gastado pantalón de jean y una musculosa blanca. Se sentó frente al espejo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello humedo. Cesó la acción por un minuto y se miró.

Una muchacha de enormes ojos tristes la observaba del otro lado del cristal. Parecia desprotegida y vulnerable.

Enojada por lo que veia, se puso de pie tirando el cepillo a un lado.

--No me va a ganar...- murmuró para si, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe y pronto Misty pudo oir las pequeñas pisadas familiares, corriendo por el pasillo, acompañadas de una voz infantil.

-Mami, ya llegué!.-

La joven se miró rapidamente en el espejo, obligandose a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y ocultar todo rastro de preocupación.

-Dónde estas Misty?.-

-Ya voy, Violet - contestó saliendo al instante para ver a un pequeño remolino azul que llegó hasta sus brazos.

-Hola mami!- exclamó Soleil abrazandola.

-Hola princesa-

La niña hizo ondear el amplio delantal azul que traia puesto -Mírame, fui al jardín!-

Misty sonrió y la alzó -Te ves preciosa. - la llevó a la cocina -Hola Violet-

-Hola Myst, ¡que cara! -la muchacha arqueó una ceja al notar el semblante palido de su hermana -Problemas?-

Misty le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, mientas sentaba a la pequeña en el borde de la mesada -Mira esto...- le indicó uno de los listones azules que se habia soltado de la niña -qué le ha pasado a tu cabello?-

Violet solo se rio -Ya la conoces...-

-Dawlish me despeinó...- respondió Soleil con mucha seriedad.

-Quién es Dawlish?- preguntó Misty con sorpresa en tanto le hacia cosquillas.

Violet se cruzó de brazos divertida, en tanto esperaba la respuesta de la niña.

-Es un amigo...- contestó Soleil entre risotadas.

-Lo has oido, Violet?. Mi hija de cuatro años tiene un amigo varón.-

-Bueno, solo es uno más en la lista...-

-Pues, mucho cuidado jovencita -Misty le hizo mas cosquillas, luego la incorporó y le desprendió el delantal. La bajó -Ve a cambiarte-

-Claro mami - y dando unos saltos la niña desapareció.

Violet se volvió a su hermana -Y tu?. Traes una cara que da miedo-

La joven se contrajo, abrazandose ligeramente a si misma.

-Myst...-

Ella bajó la vista -Me encontré con Ash...-

-¿¿QUË??. Y cómo que... Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Yo...-

-Lo ignoraste, cierto?. Noo... ese no es tu estilo...-

-Yo lo...-

-Lo golpeaste!- la muchacha de cabello azul violaceo se cubrió el rostro con las manos -Oh, Dios..._ese si es tu estilo... El pobre ha de haber quedado en coma...-_

-Violet...- Misty levantó una mano para que la oyera. La siguiente oración la dijo en voz muy baja -Yo... yo lo besé...-

-¿¿CÓMO?? - los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de tanto asombro que parecieron salirse de sus orbitas -Como que ¿lo besaste?. ¿Y qué forma de actuar es esa...?-

Misty suspiró ligeramente sonrojada -No lo sé, solo sé que él me besó y... que yo también lo besé...-

-Mami - la voz de Soleil entró en escena, tras ellas.

Violet miró a su hermana con grabedad, antes de que esta se diera vuelta poniendo su sonrisa mas dulce. La niña estaba seria, con su ceño levemente fruncido.

-Princesita...- Misty sonrió aunque estaba algo palida -Pasa algo?-

Soleil la observó fijamente sin moverse -Quiero chocolatada-

-Claro, mi cielo- la joven asintió y antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas, la niña desapareció.

Misty miró a su hermana, se mordió el labio -Me habrá oido?-

-Ya lo creo-

-Oh...- Misty se masajeó la frente -Es lo único que me faltaba para completar el dia...-

-Como que, tampoco seas tan drástica. Eso no significa que la niña descubra la verdad...-

-Cállate Violet!. Eso no lo digas ni en broma-

-Ok, cálmate y termina de contarme-

-Bueno, pues... y eso fue todo-

-Todo?-

Misty se encogió de hombros mientras preparaba la merienda para su hija -Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar-

-Oh, por favor Myst. Como que tu no puedes dejarme con esta intriga-

-Es que no pasó nada...-

-Nada, y sin embargo se besaron?-

-Pero, no fue un beso de amor...-

-Entonces?-

-Fue hecho sin sentimiento. Una especie de juego...-

Violet arqueó las cejas -Juego??-

-Si - Misty volvió a apenarse -Fue muy extraño, no sé como explicarlo...-

-Déjame ver si entendí...- comenzó Violet caminando en circulos alrededor de ella -Terminaron en las peores circunstancias y por cinco años no se han vuelto a ver. Un buen dia te lo encuentras y lo primero que atinas a hacer es a... besarlo?-

-Él también me besó!-

-Fantastico, fué un gesto recíproco! -Violet sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó la frente -Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez-

-Nunca creí que el reencuentro sucediera asi. O sea, tu sabes...-Misty se cortó tratando de explicarse -Siempre fantaseé con ese momento y tenia calculada la forma en la que iba a actuar delante de él. Me mostraria natural, segura, espontanea y...-

-Y?-

-Habia comenzado muy bien con mi teatrito, luego... no sé, todo se me dió vuelta...-

-No has pensado que quizás él se sienta igual que tu?- Violet miró a su hermana a los ojos.

Esta se echó a reir con una mueca forzada -Por supuesto que no!. Después de lo que le hice, Ash debe odiarme-

-Y que vas a hacer mañana?. Si mal no recuerdo es el cumpleaños de Melody-

-Voy a ir-

-Mmm... Realmente creo que si las cosas vuelven a tomar el mismo rumbo que el de hoy, acabarás en sus brazos-

-¡Violet!-

-Qué?. Es la verdad...- la nombrada observó como su ruborizada hermana tomaba la bandeja con la merienda -Y... como que Ash no te odia. Creeme, él ha de sentirse tan o mas desorientado que tu...-

Misty sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

***

Ash se despertó de golpe.

Jadeando logró sentarse a un costado de la cama, en un intento de recuperar la serenidad tras la _horrible pesadilla que habia tenido. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Sus manos temblaban de tal forma que no podia contenerlas._

Se cubrió el semblante.

-Ash, pasa algo?- preguntó Aleesha con voz somnolienta al notar el estado alterado del joven.

-Necesito una ducha de agua fria...- respondio este levantandose y dando por finalizada todo intento de conversación. Apagó la luz que en su pánico habia encendido y se encaminó al baño.

Cuando salió habia pasado cerca de media hora. A paso sueve se dirigió al living, se le habia quitado el sueño y sabia de antemano que pasarian horas antes de que volviera.

En plena oscuridad se dejó caer en el sillon, disfrutando del silencio y de la quietud que reinaba a su alrededor.

-Ya basta...- gimió apretandose la cabeza con las manos - Por favor, ya basta...-

Ironicamente podia recordar cada parte de su sueño. Recreando con exactitud cada gesto perteneciente a..._ella._

_Jazmines... aroma calido de primavera que dejaba su estela suspendida en el aire. Perfume intimo que estaba acostunbrado a inhalar como el mismo oxigeno vital. Era señal inconfundible de que ellla estaba ahí... cerca._

_Volvió su rostro sonriendo cuando lo reconoció. Sus ojos cristalinos como agua de manantial, buscaron los suyos: oscuros y profundos, en gesto silencioso. Se acercó y segundos después la habia rodeado con sus brazos, impidiendole el mas minimo intento de escape. No opuso resistencia. Casi con sorpresa alzó la cabeza mirandolo a través de sus tupidas pestañas y sonrió una vez mas. Vencida apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, esperando que él tomara la iniciativa._

_-Hazlo...- le decia de forma traviesa, usando ese tono de voz que solo se reservaba para él y levantaba la barbilla a modo de invitación -bésame...-_

_La observó, mientras su propio cuerpo vibraba sometido a emociones contradictorias. Lentamente inclinó la cabeza hasta la suya rozando apenas su mejilla y descendiendo luego hasta sus labios, los cuales habian abierto en anticipación para responder de inmediato al beso. Fue apenas consciente de que ellla entrelazaba las manos tras su cuello y que se ponia en puntilllas de pie estrechandose a él._

_El sabor de sus labios seguia siendo el mismo de ayer. Suave y a la vez intenso. Fuerte  e imperceptible. Dulce y quizas amargo. Causaba dolor y era tan extrañamente aditivo como la droga mas potente._

_-Dios, Myst...- murmuró segundos despues, cuando se separaron en busca de aire- No vuelvas a dejarme, por favor...-_

_-No me iré, Ash - susurró la joven junto a su oido - Ya no te dejaré...-_

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_ -Lo prometo. No iré a ningun lado sin ti. - a medida que hablaba, la miraba firmemente a los ojos, cerciorandose de que sus palabras fueran reales -Me quedaré aqui contigo -_

_-Para siempre - añadió él antes de volver a besarla, sin darle tiempo de replica._

_-Para siempre... lo juro, Ash...-_

-¡BASTA!- gimió el aturdido joven aferrandose la cabeza con desesperación. Los parpados fuertemente cerrados - Por favor, ya basta...-

Luego de un brve momento, tras el cual recuperó el aliento y el coraje, finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo aún palpitaba bajo los efectos del sueño. habia sido tan real, que todavia sentia las emociones opuestas y la calidez de _ese sentimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo._

Oscuridad lo rodeaba. El reloj a su frente marcaba las 3:30 am. se dejó caer cuan largo era en el sillón. Apoyando la cabeza en uno de los almohadones.

-Bueno - murmuró Ash para si fijando la vista en el techo, que apenas se habia entre las sombras - Al parecer volver a verla me ha causado una impresión muy grande. Y hasta mi subconciente se ha dado cuenta de eso...- sonrió mas relajado al advertir que sus sentidos volvian a la normalidad -Quizas saque algo bueno de esta situación - cruzó los brazos tras la nuca recordando algo - Según dicen _Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan..._-

Su propio comentario lo puso de buen humor y olvidando (supuestamente) el mal trago que el sueño le habia ocacionado, se acomodó en el sillón dispuesto a pasar allí lo que restaba de la noche.

Cerró los ojos muy complacido consigo mismo.

_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan..._

Y sin lugar a dudas, bajo sus propias cenizas se encontraban varios tizones aún ardiendo...

_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad._

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_El amor nunca deja de ser..._

_(The Holy Bible)._

_***_

Nota :

Feliz Primavera a todo el sur!. Feliz Otoño, o lo que sea al resto...

Pido perdòn por tardarme tanto, los que me conocen saben que no estaba pasando un buen momento animico, y quiero agradecer especialmente a todos aquellos que de un modo u otro me han dado muestras de aprecio. Sinceramente muchas gracias.

Tambien decir que no sè cuando actualizarè de nuevo, debido a unos problemas de tiempo, me cuesta bastante escribir.

 y un agradecimiento especial a  mi amiga Mery por facilitarme el fragmento bíblico.

Espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por tanta paciencia, y por los review.

Hasta pronto!. (espero).

SUMI.

Quienes quieran contactarme pueden hacerlo a: aquamarina_sumi@yahoo.com.ar

O bien a: mewlys_sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar


	7. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MELODY

_Nota:__ Bien, no sé como saldrá este capitulo, pero de antemano aviso que no esperen gran cosa...Y por cierto NO quiere respetarme el cambio de letra... Lo odio!_

MEU ANJO (Mi Angel)

_CAPITULO 07 _"El cumpleaños de Melody" (Al fin vvU)

_Subió a la vereda y se adentró en el familiar camino. La hermosa fachada de una casa se recortó ante sus ojos. Él se detuvo, solo el tiempo suficiente para buscar las llaves en el bolsillo e introducirlas en la cerradura._

_Un sonido tenue, casi imperceptible lo interrumpió._

_Sacó la llave y volteó la cabeza hacia un costado sonriendo. El debil eco de una voz femenina se oia a la distancia. Cruzó el hall hasta el extenso parque-jardin que bordeaba la casa. Al costado de esta y sentada sobre el césped encontró lo que buscaba._

_-I will always love you, and love you...-_

_Abrazada a sus rodillas daba vida a los fragmentos de una canción. Su voz cristalina flotaba en el aire como un pajaro suspendido en pleno vuelo. Subiendo y bajando con facilidad como si el ave se encontrara encerrada en su garganta._

_El recien llegado se quedó a sus espaldas estudiándola en silencio. Oyéndola fascinado. Luego rompió su posición y echó a andar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para rodearla con ambos brazos._

_Ella se calló instantáneamente quedándose rigida. Su cuerpo duro como una fibra de acero._

_Él pareció no darse cuenta de esto. Abrazó a la muchacha y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que se extendió hasta finalizar en su cuello._

_La joven soltó un respiro angustioso no moviéndose de su anterior posición. Sus sentidos en alerta planeando defenderse._

_-Myst el mundo de la musica no sabe lo que se perdió contigo...- susurró demasiado concentrado en besarla, como para reparar en su extraña (Y atípica) conducta._

_Misteriosamente al oir esa voz familiar la joven se relajó. Exhaló un suave suspiro de alivio y giró la cabeza hasta encontrar la suya. Sonrió correspondiendo a ese abrazo._

_-Viniste temprano. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera arreglado un poco, me veo terrible...-_

_-Me gusta verte asi, al natural pareces una niña-_

_-Soy una niña Ash, tengo diecisiete años...-_

_-Una niña de diecisiete años que esta casada, Misty-_

_Ella riò acurrucándose contra él –Oh, eres un corruptor de menores!-_

_-Da la casualidad que tengo la misma edad que tu...-_

_-¡Entonces ambos somos corruptores de menores!-_

_Ash rió entre dientes entrelazando su mano izquierda con la suya. La que llevaba la alianza._

_-Cántame esa canción-_

_Misty lo miró con sorpresa, levemente sonrojada –No doy conciertos privados y lo sabes. Tener uno te saldrá muy caro...-_

_-Canta para mi – volvió su rostro hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz -¿Por favor...?-_

_La batalla estaba perdida de antemano.Ash solia ser muy conviencente cuando queria..._

_Misty sonrió y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo dejó que el aire de los pulmones escapara de sus labios convirtiéndose en una nota suave y armoniosa._

_-Bittersweet memories A that is all I'm taking with me, so good bye, please don't cry... we both know I'm not what you need, and I will always love you, I will always love you...-_

_(n/a:sería una premonición??)_

Ash sacudió la cabeza alejando el recuerdo de si.

Se sirvió agua en un vaso y volvió a tomar asiento junto a la mesa. Bebió un sorbo peleando con lo que sucedia en su mente. Dejó el vaso en la mesa.

En ese momento no lo habia notado, o quizas alguna parte de su cerebro lo habia excluido de sus pensamientos. Pero ahora que el tiempo habia pasado y repasaba lo ocurrido con otros ojos, se daba cuenta que no eran detalles para pasarlos por alto.

Sin embargo él lo habia hecho.

Apoyó el mentón entre las manos recreando la escena con lentitud.

_-"No fue la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera"-_ se dijo _–"A veces parecia como si no me reconociera, se sobresaltaba con facilidad..".-_

Observó el nivel del agua frente a si.

_-"Como si tuviera miedo"-_

Las pupilas dilatadas fijas en la linea casi transparente del liquido.

-"_Como si alguien la estuviera... acosando..".-_

La palabra resonó en su cabeza por varios segundos, hasta que por fin comprendió lo que significaba. Descargó su rabia asestando un golpe a puño cerrado.

-_"Thiago"-_

Sintió una dolorosa punzada de impotencia.

_-"Maldito Thiago..".-_

Se enderezó y tomó una larga bocanada de aire con los ojos cerrados. Sabiendo que no valia la pena entenderlo todo ahora. Él tenia su vida hecha por un lado y ella tambien. El pasado era pasado.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Misty abrió los ojos perezosamente con la extraña sensación que no se hallaba sola.

Se quitó algunos mechones de cabello de los ojos para poder ver el reloj despertador. Aún era temprano.

Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza en tanto reprimia un pequeño bostezo, luego se giró al costado de la cama.¿Habia sido idea suya o alguien se habia metido bajo sus sabanas en mitad de la noche?. Y ciertamente ese alguien era un precioso angel de pelo negro, que dormia placidamente con el rostro vuelto hacia ella. La arropó con suavidad cuidando de no despertarla.

Misty la observó dormir.

Parecia la situación normal de una niña que duerme con su mamá tras una larga vigilia de miedo... Pero Soleil no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser miedosa. Cuantas noches de tormenta Misty la habia descubierto de pie ante la ventana observando el vendabal, o como los relámpagos iluminaban el contorno de las informes nubes con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, sin el menor rastro de temor.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, en la vispera de un hermoso dia soledado, durmiendo en una cama que no era la suya... Eso solo significaba una cosa. Preocupación. Soleil actuaba de esa forma cuando tenia la sospecha de que habia alguien de mas.

Misty se detuvo ¿qué tanto habia oido la niña de lo que le habia contado a Violet?. Suspiró. ¿por qué todo le salia mal?. Ahora tendría que apaciguar esa inquietud para que no insistiera en sus sospechas.

La pequeña no era indiferente a las miradas constantes que su madre recibia del sexo opuesto. Las insinuaciones y las atenciones de las que era objeto. Y las odiaba. Y odiaba a cualquier hombre que se le acercara mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

Inconscientemente Misty habia usado eso para permanecer sola todo ese tiempo. Pero la verdad era que ella misma se cerraba a toda relación amorosa. No queria volver a sufrir.

Todavía añoraba esos años en los que su corazón aun era suyo. Cuando sus sentimientos estaban enteros y eran puros. Llenos de sueños tontos y fantasias inocentes que no hacian daño a nadie. Solo que a veces se preguntaba que tanto sufria Soleil viviendo en ese mundo de barreras que comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Mami?-

La voz de la niña la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Se volvió sonriente a su pequeña bella durmiente.

-Hola princesita-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Soleil se sentó restregándose los ojos.

-¿Por que...?-

Reprimió un bostezo –Parecias dormir, pero estabas despierta-

Misty se rió –Pensaba – le pellizcó la nariz – Ahora pregunto yo ¿qué haces durmiendo en mi cama?-

-Tenia miedo-

-Soleil- la joven observó que la niña se habia puesto seria - ¿miedo de qué?-

-De que te fueras y me dejaras...-

Misty la abrazó preocupada _–"Aquí vamos de nuevo..."-_

Pero en lugar de mostrar tranquilidad, Soleil entrecerró los ojos mas inquieta e insegura que antes.

Los pies de la niña tamborilearon contra el sofa. Llevaba puesto el delantal azul y el cabello prolijamente dividido en dos largas trensas sujetas respectivamente con cintas celestes. Volvió a patear el mueble con sus zapatos.

Parecia inquieta.

-Mami apresúrate!- exclamó –Llegaré tarde al jardín!-

-Ya voy princesita. Ya casi estoy lista.- se oyo la lejana voz de Misty desde su habitación.

Soleil volvió a sentarse con el animo aún mas impaciente. Por los siguientes diez minutos la situación se mantuvo igual, alimentando la impaciencia de la pequeña. Cansada de esperar se levantó de un salto en el preciso instante en que la joven entraba a la habitación.

-Bien ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Misty esperando su aprobación. Se quedó quieta para que ella pudiera observarla mejor.

Habia tardado mucho en escoger la ropa para ese dia. Finalmente su elección recayó en algo sencillo y basico: un jean negro ligeramente ajustado y una vaporosa blusa blanca de managas amplias. Habia tenido el buen gusto de dejarse el cabello suelto sobre los hombros desnudos, de modo que pudiera apreciarse el hermoso contraste con su piel dorada.

-¿Y?- Volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

Soleil pegó un saltito –Te ves preciosa mami!-

-Gracias- respondió arrodillándose para retribuirle el abrazo.

La niña se alejó unos centímetros para apoyar la maso en su mejilla.

-Te pintaste los labios!-

Misty se sonrojó débilmente y asintión. ¿Habria algun detalle que su hija pasara por alto?. Sonrió. Bien, era cierto que ella jamas usaba maquillaje. Preferia dejar su rostro al natural, mostrando el impecable bronceado conseguido a base de navegación y remitiendose a minimos retoques solo en ocasiones muy especiales. Ahora sus labios se teñian de un suave tono rosado y el color de sus pupilas parecia engañosamente mas frágil, bajo la delgada linea negra que delineaba sus parpados.

-Estas hermosa!- finalizó Soleil sonriendo y de pronto se puso seria. Frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Misty al ver el repentino cambio en la pequeña. Se incorporó- ¿Qué pasa princesita?-

La niña retrocedió varios pasos mas.

-Solei...- la joven se acercó extendiéndole una mano.

-¿Mamá porqué te vestiste asi?- interrogó con voz grave -¿Vas a salir con alguien?-

-No princesa-

-Tu nuca te vistes asi y...-

Misty se acercó un poco mas y se arrodilló ante ella. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Soleil, mírame –la pequeña levantó la vista entre dudosa y molesta –No estoy saliendo ni saldré con nadie. Entiendes?. Princesa eres lo único que realmente vale la pena en mi vida. Tu eres lo mas importante para mi...-

-Entonces...-Soleil la estudió fijo -¿a dónde vas?-

-Pues, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga, recuerdas?-

la niña asintió.

-Y voy a ir a verla luego de que te lleve al jardín-

Su expresión se suavizó -¿De verdad no sales con nadie?-

-No, princesita –Misty la abrazó- De ser asi, tu serias la primera en saberlo-

-Pero yo no quiero que tengas novio, mami. Yo quiero que tu...-

-¿Qué Soleil?- la joven la observó morderse el labio inferior, como ella misma solia hacer cuando estaba inquieta -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

La pequeña pareció pensar su respuesta por varios segundos –Yo quiero que tu estes con mi_...-papá-_ conmigo...-

-Claro, princesita. Asi será- le dio un beso en la frente –Ahora tenemos que irnos – se incorporó tomando del sillón otra prenda de vestir. Era un chal transparente en diversos tonos de azul, que de un practico movimiento abrió para envolverse la cadera con ella, anudándola prolijamente a un costado. Cuidando que pudiera caminar con soltura.

-Mami vamonos!-

-Si princesa, si- Misty tomó de la mano a su hija y manoteó al mismo tiempo su cartera y una bolsa de cartón que parecia pesada –Ya nos hemos retrasado mucho-

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Casa de Melody

-¿Asi que ella es la novia de Ash?-

-Si, Krish. ¿Qué te parece?-

La nombrada, una joven rubia de cabello lacio, que vestia un solero gris que curiosamente hacia juego con sus ojos, meneó la cabeza.

-Es bonita, Melody. Pero...-

Ambas observaron como Aleesha charlaba animadamente con la señora Ketchum.

-Es extraña, no?-

-Mucho... No es del tipo de chica que uno acostumbraria a ver con Ash-

-Lo sé- Melody suspiró –Pero ya sabes como es Ash...-

-Si –asintió Krishna sonriendo –Él y todos los demás son exactamente iguales-

-Iguales- repitió Melody con sarcasmo recogiendo su obscuro cabello con una hebilla –ven, hablemos un poco con ella-

Ambas jóvenes se acercaron, Aleesha sonrió amablemente cuando las vió.

-¿Cómo lo estas pasando?- preguntó Melody.

-Muy bien, tus amigos son muy agradables-

-Ya conoces a krish, cierto?-

-Si, Ash nos presentó. Es un placer-

-Igualmente-

-Ella –Melody señaló a Krishna –Conoce a Ash desde pequeño. Es una amiga de la infancia-

-Otra?- Aleesha cuestionó sorpendida.

Melody arqueó las cejas –Otra?. Es que ya conoces alguna?. Ash no ha tenido muchas-

La aludida sacudió la cabeza algo nerviosa –Por supuesto que no!. Solo que te contaba a ti como su amiga-

-Bueno, mas que una amiga Dy es como una hermana para Ash – dijo Krishna- Ambos resultaron ser inseparables-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Es un cambio muy abrupto Ash-

-No es para tanto, Richie-

-¿Qué no es para tanto, dices?. Cuando te conocí estabas muy interesado en cierta pelirroja simpatica a quien recelabas todo el tiempo...-

-Shh... baja la voz!-farfulló Ash haciendole señas con la mano –Esa es historia antigua-

-Oh, por favor.¿seguro que es historia antigua?.Yo todavía recuerdo muy bien esa epoca-

-Pero, yo no-

-No pierdas el tiempo, Richie –intervino Tracey- Hacer recapacitar a Ash es como esperar que a un magikarp le crezcan alas...-

-Gracias por lo que me toca-

-De nada –Tracey añadió –Aceptalo asi Richie-

-Pues es mi vida, no la de ustedes-

-Tampoco te pongas a la defensiva Ash. Somos tus amigos-

-Gracias por recordármelo!. Por un momento crei lo contrario –fue la respuesta ironica.

Richie arrugó el entrecejo y cambió una mirada con Tracey.

-Y dejen de mirarse asi, que no estoy loco-

-Cálmate Ash-murmuró Tracey –Estamos haciendo el esfuerzo de entenderte-

-Si- lo apoyó el otro joven- Ella es agradable, nos simpatiza...-

Ash abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la chica en cuestión se acercó a ellos con varios vasos de refresco.

-Hola – los saludó amablemente- Supuse que tendrían sed y les traje algo de tomar-

-Gracias Aleesha-

-Eres muy amable-

Ella le sonrió a richie -No es nada, tomalo como una forma de agradecer el hecho de que me hayan aceptado en el grupo. Me encanta conocer a los amigos de Ash-

-Cuidado con lo que dices- le recomendó el joven – En unos dias pensarás de otra manera-

-Oye, no la asustes- rió Tracey. Aleesha compartió su risa.

-Creo que Richie, solo le ha dicho la verdad...- murmuró Krishna desde atrás ofreciendole a los chicos un plato de bocaditos.

-De que hablan?- preguntó Melody acercándose con otro plato de comidas en las manos.

-Bueno, primero rememorábamos viejos tiempos- empezó Richie –Después recordábamos cierto romance apasionado que parecia sobrevivir a todo...-

-Oh, si. Las mejores epocas son las mejores!- exclamó de Tracey.

-No siempre- replicó Ash dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a ambos. En ese momento se oyó el timbre, haciendo que todos los jóvenes se miraran entre si.

-Yo iré- se ofreció Tracey alejándose del grupo.

-Gracias cariño- Melody se acomodó en el sillón junto a Aleesha. Se volvió a Richie y a Krishna quienes estaban de la mano recordando la idílica epoca en la que eran novios -¿Y ustedes cuando van a tener un bebé?-

-Bueno, hemos hablado al respecto y...- dijo Krishna con voz suave –Decidimos esperar un poco mas-

Melody asintió.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Ash sorprendido -¿Acaso Richie le teme a la paternidad?-

Krishna rió-No- miró al joven junto a si –Lo hace por mi. La que no está preparada para eso soy yo...-

-No tienes que prepararte para ser madre –intervino Aleesha- Creo que ya es algo que nace dentro de nosotras-

-Igual me gustaria esperar un tiempo... El tema de ser padres me asusta un poco-

-Pero es lo mas lindo que te puede pasar –murmuró Melody acariciando el cabello de la pequeña que dormia junto a si –Creeme deberias preguntárselo a Duplica en cuanto llegue. Estoy segura que te dirá lo mismo-

-A mi en cambio, me gustaria tener un bebé. Creo que estoy en la edad perfecta para tener un hijo-

Ash se aclaró la garganta incomodo. Las palabras de su novia parecieran tenerlo por destinatario a èl.

-En este caso – dijo ignorando la mirada burlona de Richie- Yo apoyo a krish.- A mi tambien me asusta el ser padre. Traer un niño no es una decisión que debe ser tomada a la ligera-

Tracey se acercó con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Esperó que Ash terminara de hablar para decir: -Eh... Melody... Te buscan....-

Todos se callaron.

-A mi?-

-Si-

Melody se incorporó y se acomodó las mangas del sweater, se alisó el genero verde de la falda que tenia puesta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ash observó que Tracey se dirigia a la cocina con una bolsa de cartón. Arrugó el ceño al tiempo que un escalofrio le recorria la espalda.

-_Misty...-_

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
-_La proxima vez que tenga una corazonada le juego la lotería_...- pensó Ash observando por lo bajo a la hermosa pelirroja que abrazaba a Richie –_Entonces si cumplió su palabra por eso hoy está aquí-_

Melody se secaba las mejillas denunciando claramente que habia llorado en el reencuentro. De pronto lo miró de forma interrogante instándole que se acercara a saludar. Misty se enderezó y le sonrió. Su expresión era calmada y natural.

-Hola Ash-

Le extendió la mano izquierda. La que llevaba la alianza.

-Hola Misty – se la estrechó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza –Gracias-

-Prometí que no diria palabra y he cumplido mi promesa-

Misty sonrió aun mas haciendo que dos diminutos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas –Ya lo sé, por eso te estoy dando las gracias-

Los que presenciaban el transcurso de la escena se quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Esa era la forma en que dos personas se saludaban tras haber estado tanto tiempo distanciados?. Melody consiguió reponerse y se acercó a ambos con las cejas muy arqueadas.

-Perdón, perdón que los interrumpa... –murmuró extrañada estudiando alternativamente a uno y otra -¿Ustedes ya se habian visto?-

-Por supuesto, ayer-

Melody abrió enormemente la boca pero no dijo palabra. Misty soltó una suave carcajada al advertir el total desconcierto en su amiga, el que se incrementó en numero cuando a continuación saludó afectuosamente a la unica persona que no participaba de la bienvenida.

-Aleesha, sabia que te encontraria por aquí-

-Hola Misty- respondió la muchacha –Esperaba que vinieras-

-Pues aquí estoy-

Melody le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Ash, sobre la sorpresa de los mareados espectadores. Este se encogió de hombros.

-Eh Myst..- comenzó la dueña de casa rompiendo esa atmosfera extremadamente rara –Porqué no me acompañas a la coc...?-

El resto de la frase murió en su garganta. La señora ketchum hizo acto de presencia reclamando a su hija prodiga. Ash observó como su madre abrazaba con ternura a la joven.

A pesar del tiempo aun no se acostumbraba a la separación.

Los ojos de Misty parecian mas cristalinos y acuosos que nunca. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?. Él meneó la cabeza.

Aleesha se recluyó en un rincón con mala cara. Era obvio que la situación no le agradaba.

-Que pasa?- Ash se le acercó.

Ella lo miró –Parece que tu mamá quiere mucho a tu amiga-

-Eh, si..- involuntariamente se volvió para verlas. La señora Delilah elogiaba a Misty con acento maternal. Esta negaba con la cabeza muy apenada cada cumplido que la dama decia –Es mi amiga desde que eramos pequeños. Para mamá es como si fuera su hija...-

Aleesha asintió -¿Y para ti?-

Ash siguió con la vista fija en Misty. Se giró a su novia –Es... es mi hermana-

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Melody no pudo evitar reirse con ganas en cuanto abrió el obsequio. Se giró a la persona a su lado.

-Waw Misty-

La nombrada enrojeció vivamente- Daisy fue quien lo eligió...- se disculpó –Yo...pensaba regalarte otra cosa-

-de todos modos lo leeré- prosiguió Melody soltando una carcajada- Parece muy... interesante-

-Si tu lo dices-

Melody volvió a reir –Oh, Myst ¡eres la misma de siempre!- abrazó a su amiga- Y dale las gracias a Brock y Lily por el regalo que me enviaron-

-Esta bien- Misty sonrió y de repente sintió que la sonrisa se le borraba y se ponia tensa sin razón aparente.

-Déjame verlo, Dy- murmuró una voz detrás de ella.

Misty observó como Ash se acercaba a su prima y le quitaba el libro mirándola por encima de la tapa. Frunció el ceño, a él se debia la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo. Suspiró suavemente tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?- preguntó Melody advirtiendo se frio intercambio de miradas.

-Nada- contestaron ambos sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

-Ah... Bueno, cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina- Melody retrocedió no muy segura de que la hubieran oido. ( en realidad no lo hicieron nn) y se alejó dejándolos solos.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-¿Porqué?-

-Una cosa es enfrentarte conmigo, y otra muy diferente hacerle frente a todos-

-Melody es mi amiga-

-Es extraño de que te hayas acordado de eso después de que han transcurrido cinco años...-

-No era por ella- Misty endureció otra vez la mirada –Era por ti-

Él pareció sorprendido -¿Por mi?. ¿Qué te hice yo?. Si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste la que se marchó aquella vez-

-No deseaba volver a verte-

-¿Y crees que yo si?- Ash soltó una carcajada sarcástica –Mi vida ha sido perfecta desde aquel entonces-

Misty se puso palida. Lo miró fijamente tratando de leer esa verdad es sus ojos.Él permaneció serio.

-Me alegro por ti...- murmuró suavemente –Y tambien por Aleesha-

Ash observó su rostro a medida que hablaba. No contestó y le extendió el libro (El amante de Lady Chatteley, recuerdan?). Ella se acercó y lo tomó. No era demasiada la distancia que ahora los separaba. Varios espectadores observaban esto con mucho interes.

-Ganaste una vez...- murmuró él sin soltar el libro –La proxima vez no te será tan facil-

Los dedos de Misty se aferraron a la tapa –Te confias demasiado –respondió en igual tono- A pesar de ser la parte debil tengo mas fuerza que tu...- dio un leve tirón haciendo que el objeto cayera en sus propias manos. Se acercó deliberadamente hacia él y empujándolo se alejó.

La expresión de Aleesha era mas que incierta...

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hacia una hora que Ash se habia olvidado por completo de Misty, cuando la vió acercarse a ellos con un plato en las manos. Se inclinó.

-Prueben esto- les enseñó el contenido.

Aleesha miró el plato- Son bocados dulces o salados?-

-Dulces-

La muchacha se hizo para atrás- Ay no, paso. Estoy a dieta de cosas dulces. Por mi trabajo ya sabes-

-Que lastima –Misty se dirigió a ash -¿Tu?-

-Yo no estoy a dieta- ma miró con ironia -¿Los hiciste tu?-

-Ajá-

Tomó un bocadito y volvió a levantar la vista- ¿En serio?-

La joven asintió sonriendo y esos dos diminutos hoyuelos volvieron a aparecer en sus mejillas. Él nunca los habia visto.

-Aunque no lo creas he aprendido a cocinar. Teniendo a Brock como cuñado era lo minimo que podia hacer...-

Ash rió entre dientes y se lo comió- Tienes razón. Delicioso- murmuró en cuanto se lo tragó- Contigo es una sorpresa tras otra...-

Misty se incorporó. Ladeó la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran esa expresión seductora que él conocia muy bien.

-Te sorprenderia saber cuantas cosas he aprendido a hacer en estos años...-su voz fue tan suave que le provocó una especia de escalofrio placentero en la espina dorsal.

Aleesha observó la expresión de Ash.

-Te dejaré otro por si tienes hambre –Misty volvió a inclinarse frente a él y al darle la pequeña porción sus dedos se unieron momentáneamente a los suyos –Si, quieres mas ven a la cocina...-

-Gracias- Ash se preguntó si habia entendido bien esa señal y si de verdad ella queria seguir el juego que habia empezado en la librería.

Sobretodo ahí, en casa de Melody.

Misty les sonrió y se alejó. El ligero chal que enlazaba su cadera era lo suficientemente liviano como para advertir el suave contoneo de sus piernas.

Aleesha se aclaró sonoramente la garganta. Ash se volvió y se tragó el bocado.

De pronto se encontró a si mismo preguntándose porqué Misty parecia tan segura de si, mientras él no podia coordinar normalmente las reacciones de su cuerpo, o porque él estaba tan afectado ante su presencia. Quizas el recuerdo de los sueños estaba demasiado fresco y temia cometer alguna locura si estaban a solas y la tenia tan cerca. O tal vez debia hacerse a la idea de que a pesar del tiempo él...Deshechó rapidamente ese pensamiento.Habia salido adelante sin ella y podria hacerlo una vez mas.

-¿Acaso tu amiga tuvo una mala experiencia?-

La pregunta de Aleesha lo tomó por sorpresa -¿Eh?. ¿Porqué?-

-Bueno, todos la tratan de un modo especial. Parecen consentirla y protegerla de algo o... alguien-

-Eh... algo asi- al ver que ella esperaba una explicación mas detallada, continuó-Su primer matrimonio fracasó... creo-

-Oh-

Ash la miró –_Oh?. Qué significa ese "oh?"-_

-Ahora entiendo. Me parece que ella ha de haber sufrido mucho con eso...-

Ash bajó la vista _–¿De verdad Misty ha sufrido tanto como yo_?- recordó los dias que pasó deprimido encerrado en su habitación. Aislado del resto del mundo –_Pero si fue asi...¿porqué permaneció tanto tiempo oculta?. ¿Será que me estaba evitando...?-_

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
No lo quiso reconocer, pero las palabras de Aleesha continuaron dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta lograr una confusión total. Repasaba mentalmente los sueños, y las palabras de su amigo Dylan respecto a Thiago... Sentia que aun habia mucho que él no conocia y queria saberlo por boca de Misty.

Apoyado contra la pared la observó caminar tranquilamente delante de él, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Dejó pasar un par de minutos luego se excusó con Richie y Tracey , y la siguió.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se preguntó como iniciaria la charla sin sacar a la luz los reproches que habia mantenido guardados tanto tiempo y que a la vez estos no traicionaran lo que sentia.

Hablar con ella nunca habia sido facil.

Pero ni bien la vio alli, de pie dándole la espalda, olvidó completamente a que habia ido. Misty no lo habia visto aun, se servia jugo en un grueso vaso de vidrio.

Mientras su mente vagaba buscando ayuda, se dedicó a estudiarla una vez mas. Recorrió con la vista sus largas piernas, su espalda y su cintura que se adivinaba muy bien bajo la ligera blusa. Ella siempre habia parecido muy frágil gracias al exotico aquamarino de sus ojos. Ash sabia que ella no tenia nada de frágil...

Misty soltó un debil suspiro debido a lo rapido que se habia tomado la bebida y lo fria que esta estaba. Tosió e inmediatamente su sexto sentido le indicó que no estaba sola. Sintió que se ponia rigida y se giró sabiendo de antemano quien estaba ahí.

-Veo que tienes hambre-

Ash se sobresaltó al oirla. Todavía continuaba mirándola y todo su cuerpo se habia puesto tenso, como respuesta rapida de sus hormonas, ante ella.

-Eh... no exactamente-

La joven hizo un gesto interrogativo.

-En realidad tengo sed – dio un paso mirando encima de su hombro- ¿Te molesta si tomo uno de los vasos que hay detrás de tuyo?-

Misty miró de soslayo y pudo ver una hilera de vasos vacios en una bandeja. Se giró con la intención de decirle que le facilitaria uno, cuando descubrió que ya estaban frente a frente.

-¿Te molesta?- volvió a cuestionar observando que rapido variaba la luz en sus ojos. Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior.

-No- respondió. Se aplastó contra el borde de la mesada y esperó que él se aproximara mas. Desvió la vista.

Ash se detuvo delante de Misty y cuando su brazo rodeó la cintura de la joven para agarrar el mencionado objeto, su mente le preguntó a gritos que demonios se suponia que estaba haciendo. Aquello era jugar con fuego, él no se hallaba muy estable que digamos. Todavía se sentia muy confundido por las palabras de Aleesha y los sueños... sobretodo el ultimo. Recordar el alocado año y medio que habia vivido junto a ella derrumbó lastimosamente sus defensas.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el vaso sin embargo Ash no se apartó. No podia. Aquella situación intima le parecia tan familiar que no estaba dispuesto a que acabe tan fácilmente. Estaban tan cerca que resultaba imposible no respirar el calido perfume de Misty, ni advertir los movimientos involuntarios de su propio cuerpo.

Ella dejó de mirar hacia el costado.Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesada como si temiera perder el control sobre si. Lo observó. Él no se veia muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Su barbilla casi le rozaba el hombro.

-Ash...¿pasa algo?-preguntó suavemente alzando con renuencia una mano para colocarla luego en ese brazo que la aprisionaba.

El joven volvió la cabeza y le rozó la mejilla con los labios. Pronto ese ligero e imperceptible roce se convirtió en un beso real y avido.

Misty cerró los ojos al tiempo que oia el golpe sordo del vaso alchocar contra la mesada. Luego advirtió que ese otro brazo que estaba libre se unia al que la rodeaba de la cintura, estrechándola contra esa solida pared de musculos. Sus propias manos se habian tomado la libertad de descansar sobre su pecho que respiraba con cierta dificultad.

Los labios de Ash trazaron una senda por su mejilla buscando una respuesta y... ella de pronto anheló que la buscara en su boca...

CONTINUARÁ...

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
_Nota:_

_Hola a todos!!! Cómo empezaron el año??. Espero que muy bien! nn._

_Bueno, no podran decir que no he cumplido, aquí otro capitulo de esta historia inentendible..._

_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus review, es tan lindo recibirlos!,muchisimas gracias a:_

_-Julian Manes;- Moon Cristal Mirage (Mirage ya estas por aquí? Si es asi escribeme por favor); -Buraki (gracias por tu mail!); -JaNy (mujer eres un gran escritora. Una de las mejores que he leido y lo digo en serio nn y sigo quitándome el sombrero ante ti!!!. Soy YO la que debe agradecer tus mensajitos y decirte que eres la mejor! Me encanta tu fic aunque no sean H/R mi pareja favorita. Cuando tenga que escribir un lemon juro que te pediré ayuda a ti!. Escribe un fic de Poke... ); -Black Fire022 (prefiero pasar por alto tu review..); -Lima; -LittleBlackrose; -Laura; -Sangoshitsu; -Sakume Nohara; -Wawis; -benny ; y Kerry._

_Y agradezco los mail de;_

_Erika Carbajo veramendi; Ayumi (Espero que este si te haya gustado!. Gracias por escribirme siempre nn); Bra1 (Bra!!! Donde estás? Dame señales de vida por favor!!!!); Ya Chan1(Ciao Ya Chan amo tus fanart!) y a la persona que me impulso a terminar este capitulo: Christina Goldman (gracias y mil gracias por tu mail!)_

_Bueno, huf! eso es todo. Queria nombrarlos porque de verdad se merecen un _

_Los adoro y nos vemos en Marzo, cuando subiré el Cap 8._

_Por cierto, la primera escena el recuerdo de Ash, lo puse como pie para un fic que subiré luego que termine con Engaño.. Ademas siempre quise escribir un fic de Misty siendo cantante._

_Ah, y la canción I will always love you pertenece a Withney Houston._

_Es todo por ahora! Cuídense mucho!!!!_

_SUMI._

_Ah y feliz cumpleaños a cierta persona que cumple en estos dias... y que espero que no se le olvide... nn_


	8. Conociendo angeles

_Un consejo, lean los capitulos anteriores antes de empezar con este..._

Meu Anjo (Mi Angel)

_Capitulo 08: Conociendo angeles._

Melody se detuvo estupefacta en la entrada de la cocina. La escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se trataba de una reconciliación. Sonrió observando como los brazos de Misty se cerraban en torno al cuello de Ash y como su cabeza se perdia junto a la suya.

Tras varios segundos se dispuso a aclararse la garganta.

-Ejem! Siempre he disfrutado mas viendo estas escenas en el cine...-

Ambos jóvenes se interrumpieron muy asustados de que hacian. Misty se separó rapidemente de él empujándolo para salir. La enorme sonrisa complice de Melody era demasiado obvia para pasarla por alto.

-Yo.. yo lo siento mucho...-murmuró por lo bajo. Llevó su mano izquierda a la frente como excusándose por lo que habia hecho. El pequeño anillo fulguró entre sus palidos dedos –No debí... lo lamento...-

Ash se adelantó a ella –Misty...-

La nombrada solo lo vió con ojos suplicantes y desapareció de la habitación. Él dio un paso para salir tras suyo cuando Melody lo agarró del brazo.

-Espera –le dijo –Me parece que ahora quiere estar sola-

Ash se apoyó contra la mesada cerrando los ojos. Soltó un gemido. ¿Qué demonios era lo que habia pasado alli?. Ciertamente aquello habia sido mutuo, él habia perdido el control pero... ella tambien. O al menos estuvo a punto de perderlo si Melody no hubiera intervenido. Cuando le dio el primer beso en los labios la sintió temblar producto del debate consigo misma para devolvérselo, pero... lo hizo. Y él tampoco podia frenar lo que habia empezado. Como si fuera tan facil apagar la polvora una vez que se ha encendido.

Melody advirtió la expresión confusa en el semblante del joven

-¿Se reconciliaron?-

Él abrió los ojos. Tuvo ganas de soltar una risotada ironica –No-

-Pero...-

-No sé lo que pasó aquí –se defendió haciendo un gesto con el brazo –Realmente no sé que pasó... Pero no fue una reconciliación-

-Sin embargo ustedes...-se cortó al ver que hablaba en plural –Tu. La quieres-Ash abrió la boca para protestar- No digas que no. La quieres-

-Eso no cambia nada-

-Si cambia, la quieres y punto. Fin de la cuestión-Melody siempre era asi de practica –Tienes que aceptarlo o te seguiras de dando de golpes en la cabeza-

Él se llevo las manos al rostro y se apretó los ojos.

.............................................................................................................................................

Parada frente al espejo veia como las lagrimas corrian su maquillaje. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo, tratando tambien de apaciguar los sollozos que cobraban vida en su pecho –_Él sabe que soy vulnerable a su tacto...¿Cómo permití que sucediera?. Yo debí llevar el control, soy tan estupida....-_

-No creo que haya sido tan malo, sabes?-

Misty se giró al oir esa voz. Melody le sonrió y le ofreció un pañuelo de papel.

-No tendría que haber pasado nunca-

-Por esto?- Melody le agarró la mano indicándole la alianza.

Misty observó su anillo –Si, por eso y... por varias razones mas que son muy poderosas...-pensó en Soleil. Podia perder a su angelito si volvia a ceder a ese impulso. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y pronto pareció serenarse.

-Te sientes mejor?-

Misty sonrió –Si-

-Explicame entonces que sucedió alli-

Tiró el pañuelo en el cesto –No sé que pasó, todo fue tan..._extraño_. Por un momento me pareció que yo tenia 17 años de nuevo...- acarició el anillo –Obviamente no fue nada de eso. Yo estaba confundida y... creo que Ash tambien-

-Estas comprometida, cierto?-

Misty asintió y se quedó en silencio al ver a Ash parado detrás de su amiga. Por su gesto habia oido la pregunta y tambien la respuesta.

-Melody, podrias dejarnos a solas?- preguntó solemnemente.

La aludida accedió –_Por favor no peleen...-_les suplicó con la mirada antes de salir.

Misty tomó aire.

Ash caminó hacia ella –Todavia cantas?-

La joven levantó la vista confundida –Que?- eso no era lo que esperaba que él dijera.

-Sensillamente te estoy preguntando si todavía cantas. Tenias una voz muy bonita. ¿Lo haces?-

Misty se sonrojó –En ocaciones, ya no tanto-

-Oh...-

Silencio absoluto.

-Por cierto _hueles _diferente-

-Como?-

Para Ash era de lo mas natural cambiar de tema e irse a otro completamente diferente al anterior... Sinceramente la desconcertaba.

-Es que ya no hueles a jazmines-

-Vaya eres muy perceptivo...-

Él se acercó mas –Que es?-

-Mi perfume?- Ash asintió- Fresias-

-Es un aroma mas... adulto-

-Lo sé –ella ladeó la cabeza –Pero ya no tengo 17, Ash. No iba a estar toda la vida usando el mismo perfume. Todo cambia. Incluso yo-

-Ademas supongo que es lo quele gusta a tu prometido-

Misty asintió- De la misma forma en la que a ti te gustaban los jazmines-

-Supongo que Thiago debe estar muy feliz al respecto –no pudo evitar que su voz saliera cortante –Despues de todo es el unico que salió beneficiado-

Ella alzó una ceja -¿Thiago?. ¿qué tiene que ver Thiago en todo esto?-

-Pues es tu novio, o no?- la miró fijo.

Misty soltó una carcajada -¿De donde sacas eso?-

Él se puso rigido -¿Acaso no te revolcabas con él cuando todavía estabas casada conmigo...?- Apenas terminó la frase se arrepintió de haberla pronunciado.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Sus ojos eran dos lagos oscuros e impenetrables. Levantó la mano y antes de que pudiera entender que estaba pasando, se la estampó con violencia en la mejilla. El golpe quedó resonando por varios segundos en la habitación. Ash consiguió dar vuelta la cara y sobarse la mejilla. Era la primera vez que ella lo abofeteaba y no habia sido nada agradable.

-No vuelvas a decir algo asi- los ojos de Misty relampagueban desafiantes y fosforicos –Y si tienes algo de dignidad no vuelvas besarme-

Demasiado tarde descubrió que no se hallaba ante esa adolescente inexperta de entonces, sino frente a una mujer despechada y ofendida. Herida en su orgullo.

Cuando quiso explicarse, ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

.............................................................................................................................................

Todavía continuaba refregandose la mejilla cuando se reunió con los demas quince minutos después. Una rapida ojeada a su costado y descubrió que la muchacha pelirroja seguia muy molesta. Podia sentir esa mirada glacial sobre él..

-¿Qué te pasó?- Aleesha le quitó la mano del rostro al ver la tenue mancha roja que aun le ardia.

Él titubeó –Eh... me golpeé con la puerta, no es nada- Melody le confió algo a Krishna y esta reprimió una risotada.

Ash maldijo entre dientes su carácter impulsivo. Se suponia que iba a aclarar las cosas con Misty y terminó besándola. Luego fue a buscarla para hablar respecto a lo sucedido en la cocina y acabó ligando un bofetón. Nada le salia bien al parecer y sus emociones decidian mas que su cabeza. Tuvo que reconocer que el golpe lo habia recibido por celoso. Celos en estado puro. ¿Por qué no podia entender que Misty tenia el mismo derecho que él a rehacer su vida?. Sacudió la cabeza. Una pregunta a la que no queria hacer frente aún...

Sonó el timbre.

-¿Quieres hielo?- le preguntó Tracey.

Este hizo una mueca –No. Estoy bien, creo que sobrevivir...- se cortó al escuchar una voz estridente que él conocia muy bien.

Una muchacha de cabello verde agua y curvas mas que generosas hizo su aparición. Vestia un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su abultado vientre de 3 o 4 meses de embarazo y una diminuta faldita de saten rojo.

Tras ella entró un hombre de cabello castaño y rostro inexpresivo. El mismo gesto odioso que se reflejó en Ash en cuanto este lo vió.

Duplica.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rapido que Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo... Lo proximo que supo fue que la recien llegada los habia juntado a Misty y a él, en un apretado abrazo consigo. Los labios de Misty se aplastaron contra su mejilla de modo que pudo percibir nuevamente ese aroma calido que la rodeaba. Sus propias manos le rozaban ligeramente la cintura y todo su cuerpo hacia contacto deliberadamente con el suyo.

Realmente no entendia como lo habia hecho.

-Mis amigos prodigos!- exclamó Duplica apretándolos mas entre si.

Ash se preguntó cuanto mas podria soportar sintiendo la respiración regular de Misty en su cuello y toda su femineidad contra su propia masculinida implorante. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Duplica _no _sabia que ellos se habian separado.

-_Oups...-_

Las manos de ella se deslizaron suavemente por su pecho haciendo que contuviera la respiración, pero repentinamente Misty lo empujó de si y se apartó. Su rostro estaba muy sereno. De un salto le echó los brazos al cuello a su amiga.

-Duplica! Que gusto me da verte-

La muchacha la apartó para mirarla con atención –Myst, no puedo creer que seas tu. Estas muy cambiada –se giró a Ash y le sonrió. De otro movimiento rapido juntó las cabezas de ambos –Los dos estan cambiados!. Definitivamente el matrimonio les sienta bien-

Ellos rieron entre dientes y se miraron entre si, preguntándose quien le daria las noticias.

-Cinco años en los que no ha venido a verme ninguno!. Y sin embargo me he enterado que han estado viviendo en el extranjero... Claro, ustedes aún continuaban de luna de miel...-

Misty miró implorante a Ash.

-El se alejó unos centímetros de ella –Eh... Duplica –se aclaró la garganta –Misty y yo...- hizo un gesto con la mano –Hace tiempo que estamos separados-

-¿Qué?-

Ash se volvió a la joven a su lado y esta tomó la palabra –Nos separamos hace 5 años. Pensamos que Melody...-

-¿Pero porque? –Duplica la cortó abrazandose como si estuvieran insultando a su bebé –¡Ella no me ha dicho nada!-

-Nuestro matrimonio no funcionó- dijo Misty en voz baja.

Duplica los miró con tristeza.

-No te pongas asi –intervino Ash. Rodeó los hombros de la pelirroja diciendo –Ambos tenemos una relación estupenda y somos tan amigos antes-

Misty lo miró de soslayo enarcando una ceja. Sonrió y le palmeó la mejilla (la que le habia abofeteado) –Por supuesto!. Tenemos una muy buena relación-

La otra muchacha se abalanzó sobre los dos uniéndolos en otro abrazo sofocante –Oh, chicos! No importa que se hayan separado, ya solucionaremos eso! – (¿?)

.............................................................................................................................................

-No se parece en nada a ti-

Duplica miraba a Aleesha con ojo critico. Se volvió a Misty –Tu eres mucho mas bonita...-

La aludida suspiró con frustración. Desde que habia llegado habia oido cientos de comentarios de ese tipo.

-Es una buena muchacha y a Ash debe de gustarle por eso la eligió- contestó acomodándose el cabello.

Melody sacudió la cabeza entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Misty observó con el ceño fruncido su gesto.

-Nada-

-Ademas creo que Aleesha no sabe lo de ustedes, o me equivoco?- intervino Krishna.

-No lo sé-

-No, no lo sabe- dijo Duplica –Por la forma en la que te miraba hace un rato no lo sabe. Pero lo intuye, está muy celosa...-

-¡Que raro!. No le doy motivos para que lo esté-

Hubo una larga pausa incomoda.

-Ah, Melody ahora entiendo lo que me decias...-Krishna sonrió observando por sobre el hombro de Misty.

Esta miró de soslayo y se encontró directamente con los oscuros ojos de Ash, que permanecían estaticos, firmes en ella. Una tenue sombra de rubor acentuó sus mejillas. Rapidamente se disculpó con las muchachas y rompió el circulo alejándose de su campo de visión.

Desde entonces la tarde transcurrió tranquila para la joven. Era gratificante descubrir cuan intacto se conservaba el vinculo que mantenia con sus amigos y que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido la amistad que los unia no habia hecho otra cosa mas que fortalecerse.

Era un alivio el ver que al menos uno de los problemas que la atormentaban habia sido resuelto.

Pero el otro problema era aún mayor y nocivo. Imposible de solucionar... Sobretodo si continuaba viéndola de esa forma tan intima que la hacia sentir incomoda y viva al mismo tiempo.

El otro problema media mas de 1,90 mts, tenia sedoso cabello negro y estaba mas apuesto de lo que recordaba...

Ese otro problema constaba de tres letras y... su nombre era Ash.

.............................................................................................................................................  
  
_Una semana después..._

_Cobalt Blue City:_

-Muy bien niños, nos vemos mañana-

-Adios Sr Ash!- varios pequeños entre 6 y 8 años de edad se colgaron del cuello del entrenador.

El joven arrodillado en el piso les retribuyó el abrazo. Luego cada uno se retiró corriendo con una pokebola en la mano hasta donde una mujer los esperaba.

Tras saludar al ultimo Ash se puso de pie y se despidió de ella –Hasta mañana, Sra Dobson-

-Igualmente Sr Ketchum-

Observó como los pequeños desaparecian tras un largo corredor. Del mismo sector vio venir a un joven con una mochila al hombro.

-Hey Ash-

-Hey Dylan- acomodó su propia mochila -¿Ya te vas?-

-Si, Thais no se ha sentido del todo bien y me preocupa-

-El embarazo sin duda-

-Asi es –Dylan observó su reloj -¿Y tu?-

-Tambien me voy, solo que primero debo encontrar a pikachu. Hoy se ha comportado de un modo extraño –miró a su alrededor –No te retrases por mi, ve-

-Está bien- le palmeó el hombro –Adios Ash-

-Adios dale mis saludos a Thais-

Dylan desapareció rapidamente por otro sector.

Ash se giró en medio del lugar. Este estaba vacio y silencioso.

-Pikachu?-

Oyo el eco de su propia voz resonando y ninguna respuesta por parte de su amarillo amigo.

-Pikachu debemos irnos-

Caminó a lo largo del gimnasio.

-¿Pikachu?-

Se detuvo _-¿Dónde se habrá metido?. Él no es de perderse...-_

Cruzo el gimnasio hasta un pequeño patio que comunicaba con el resto del orfanato. Lo vió, estaba en brazos de una niña.

Se acercó dispuesto a regañarlo.

-Pikachu donde demonios te habias metido?- le gritó.

-Pikapi... pika!-

Pikachu estaba haciendole gestos hacia la niña para que la viera. Ash desvió la atención de él para observarla.

Vestia de blanco y tenia aproximadamente 3 o 4 años. Por debajo de una suave lluvia de rizos negros sobresalia una carita redonda y dulce, en la que llamaban la atención sus ojos grandes y cristalinos de un mitico color verde-mar.

Un angel. Un angel pequeño e inocente al que solo le faltaban las alas.

-Vaya pikachu...-

-Pika! Pikachu!-

-Está bien, esta bien –Ash sonrió volviéndose a la pequeña –Hola-

Esta lo miró entre dudosa y divertida –Hola...-

-Veo que le agradas a mi pikachu. ¿te gustan los pokemon eléctricos?-

-Si, pero no puedo tener uno en casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mis favoritos son los acuáticos-

-Ah...- él se sorprendió -¿Y tienes muchos?-

La niña hizo un gesto desplegando los brazos –Muchisimos... por eso te digo que es imposible tener un pikachu en el acuario de las tias-

El roedor electrico saltó de los brazos de ella y se subió a los hombros del joven. Los pequeños labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

Él se la devolvió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

La niña frunció graciosamente el ceño y desvió la vista hablando en voz baja –Mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños...-

Ash se rió y se acluclilló frente a ella –Solucionemos esto. Te digo mi nombre, tu me dices el tuyo y ya no seremos extraños, te parece?- ella asintió sonriendo –Soy Ash-

Le extendió una mano que la pequeña estrechó muy divertida –Me llamo Soleil-

-Soleil –Ash le acaricó la cabeza –Eres muy, pero muy bonita ¿lo sabias?-

-Si. Mamá me lo dice siempre –contestó con naturalidad –Las tias y el tio tambien, ¡todo el tiempo!-

Él rio ante tanta sinceridad –Y con razón eres muy linda-

-Gracias- sus ojitos se cerraron mostrando unas pestañas tan oscuras como su cabello.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Tras pensarlo un poco extendió una mano con los 3 dedos abiertos.

-¿Y que hace una niña tan pequeña como tu en este lugar?. Tu no eres de por aquí-

-¿Te refieres a que si soy huérfana?. Bueno, en parte. No tengo papá –hizo una pausa –Vivo con mi mami-

Ash advirtió su expresión y prefirió no ahondar en el tema –Nunca te habia visto en el orfanato-

-Y yo a ti tampoco-

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio.

-Vengo a jugar con los niños cuando mamá trabaja –se balanceó de un pie al otro –Mamá es biologa marina-

-Por eso te gustan los pokemon acuáticos...-

-Ajá-

-Yo soy entrenador pokemon y ayudo a los mas pequeños en su entrenamiento-

Sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿Eres entrenador pokemon?. ¡Yo tambien seré entrenadora pokemon!. Como mamá-

-¿Tu mamá es...?-

-Una de las mejores!- exclamó emocionada –Mami es la mejor y es muy bonita-

Él se rio –No lo dudo-

En ese momento apareció otra niña corriendo. Tendría 8 o 9 años. Cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules. Vestia un amplio vestido rojo.

-Soleil debemos irnos!- gritó muy fatigada –Mi mamá nos va a regañar-

La pequeña se giró a él con ojos tristes –Tengo que irme – lo abrazó con renuencia –Eres mi amigo, verdad Ash?-

-Por supuesto, preciosa –abrazó con ternura ese frágil cuerpecito –Siempre que quieras hablar aquí conmigo estaré aquí, esperandote-

-Soly!-

-Ya voy Avril-

-Cuidate mucho-

Soleil abrazó a pikachu y tras decirle a ambos adios, salió corriendo tra su amigo. En plena retirada se volvió.

-No le digas a mamá que me has visto!- gritó- No sabe que vengo a jugar aquí y se enojaria mucho!-

Ash se rió con ganas –No te preocupes, no se lo diré.¡Será nuestro secreto!-

Soleil siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió por otro pasillo.

Él se incorporó sonriendo. Un calido hormigueo recorria sus dedos que la habian abrazado.

_-Melody tiene razon, me encantan los niños... solo que...-_se miró las manos –_Aún no estoy preparado para tenerlos. Al menos no con Aleesha...-_

-Pikapi?-

-Si, ya nos vamos- se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

-Pika, pikachu...-

-Es cierto –le sonrió a su pokemon –Es una niña muy linda-

.............................................................................................................................................  
  
- Mami que bueno que ya viniste!!- Soleil corrió a abrazarce a su amdre apenas la vió entrar.

Misty la alzó –Ya estoy aquí princesita –luego se volvió a una joven de cabello verde que sonreia ante toda la escena –Gracias por cuidar de Soleil, Erika – (la lider de Celadon City)

-No ha sido nada, Myst-

-¿Mami?- la pequeña intervino alborozada -¿Mañana puedo venir a jugar con Avril? –hizo señas hacia una niña de rojo que se abrazaba a Erika.

Esta suplicó –Si, Misty. Por favor-

Ambas madres se miraron con interrogación y luego asintieron sonriendo.

-Si!!!- gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo.

Si Misty hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención a las pequeñas habria notado como después de la alegria inicial ambas se guiñaban un ojo en mutua complicidad.

.............................................................................................................................................

-Piensas estar mas tiempo con esa cara?-

-Eh...?- confundido, Ash se volvió a su prima –Me hablabas?-

Melody reprimió un gesto de impaciencia –Hasta cuando vas a seguir asi?-

Sabiendo a que se referia, levantó las manos con fastidio –Basta-

-Ni siquiera empecé a hablar-

-Sé lo que vas a decir-

-Pero no me haces caso –Melody lo miró fijo. Él desvió la vista -¿Por qué no enfrentas de una vez toda esa confusión que tienes dentro?-

Ash giró la cabeza por un segundo permitiendole que ella lo viera de frente.

-Todo seria mas facil si reconoces lo que sientes –prosiguió con suavidad –Deja de dar vueltas y asume de una vez tus sentimientos-

-Yo...- titubeó él con evidente esfuerzo. Su rostro completamente rojo –Es muy complicado...-

-No lo es, solo tienes que reconocerlo-

-Y-yo...-

El sonido del timbre lo cortó (o salvó, como ustedes prefieran). Con alivio observó como su prima se ponia de pie –con el ceño fruncido, molesta por la intromisión- y se alejaba a la entrada. Pero, su calma no duró mucho al oir una voz femenina muy conocida... Misty.

-Que bueno que hayas venido a verme, Myst- decia Melody –Ven-

La joven sonrió traviesa al reconocerlo –Hola, Ash- lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hola-

Melody le ofreció un vaso de limonada mientras se sentaba- Entonces, de verdad estudias, Myst?-

-Si, bueno. Estudio y trabajo-

-Y que estudias?- preguntó Ash interesado.

-Oceanografia-

-Oh. Eso es... muy tuyo-

-Gracias!- Misty rió.

-Y en que trabajas?-

-Es muy largo de explicar...- Misty suspiró como tratando de explicarse- Pero estoy en la rama marina de Greenpeace- (_Woaw!)_

-Waw...- Melody murmuró impresionada –Estoy muy feliz de que trabajes en lo que te gusta-

-Bueno, y por ese motivo he estado viviendo en el extranjero. Los veranos suelo pasarlos dentro del mar examinando peces y pokemon hasta que la noche nos alcanza...- sonrió –Los conocimientos como entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos me han sido de mucha ayuda, al igual que el inmenso cariño que siempre sentí hacia ellos-

Ash la miraba con atención. Aquello era muy diferente a la vida que habia imaginado para ella..

-¿Y que es lo que haces aquí cuando aún estamos en verano?-

-La verdad es que... solicité unas vacaciones. Queria ver a mi familia e instalarme definitivamente aquí-

Un gorgeo casi tenue interrumpió la charla. Melody se puso de pie –Me disculparan, pero creo que mi bebe ha despertado de su siesta... Quedan en su casa- y caminó a toda prisa por un corredor al oir que el gorgeo se convertia en llanto.

Misty dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y disimuladamente observó su reloj. Aún faltaba poco mas de 1 hora para que Soleil saliera del jardín. Se acomodó en el sillón, el llanto comenzaba a amainar hasta que cesó por completo.

-¿Y tu novia?- le preguntó a Ash en un intento de ser amable.

-Tenia una sesión de fotos para una revista-

-Ah-

-¿Sabes algo de Brock?-

Misty asintió –Está muy bien con su criadero pokemon, ya sabes-

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo. Era tan intenso que hasta se podia oir el sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Te daras cuenta que Melody nos dejó a solas con toda intención...- susurró la muchacha mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Porqué haria algo asi?-

Misty se encogió de hombros y se paró. Caminó hasta una ventana.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando si debia ofrecerte o no una disculpa por lo de la bofetada-

Como acto reflejo él se tocó la mejilla -¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?- se incorporó siguiéndola.

-Que no debia hacerlo-

-¿Y como llegaste a una decisión tan sabia?- se paró detrás de ella y estuvo a punto de extender una mano para rozar su hombro.

-Por la idiotez que dijiste aquel dia- Misty se dio la vuelta y se sorpendió mortalmente de su proximidad.

Ash notó su turbación -¿Qué acaso no era cierto?-

La furia recobró nuevo ímpetu en los ojos de la joven. Muy irritada levantó la mano para golpearlo de nuevo, cuando él se la sujetó de la muñeca. Era la izquierda y descubrió algo interesante entre sus dedos. No estaba la alianza. La miró a los ojos.

-Hablé con Dylan, él me puso al tanto-

-¿Al tanto de que?-

-De lo que pasó entre Thiago y tu-

Misty luchó por soltarse –Entre Thiago y yo nunca ha pasado nada-

-Sin embargo él...-

-Él si tenia interes en mi- lo interrumpió- Estuvo persiguiéndome durante todo un año para que le pusiera atención. Acosándome todo el tiempo-

Ash afloró la presión y ella aprovechó para liberarse.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-¿Es que acaso me lo hubieras creido?. En ese entonces estabas tan preocupado por tu futuro como entrenador que no te dabas cuenta de nada de lo que ocurria a tu alrededor-

-Pero...- sintió que esa vieja puntada de impotencia lo aguijoneaba otra vez –Debiste decírmelo de todas formas-

-Eso significa que nunca lo sospechaste-

Él apretó los puños -¿Por qué iba a saberlo?. Yo confiaba en él ¿cómo iba a imaginar que Thiago intentaria...?- se cortó.

Misty se sonrojó atrozmente y se dio la vuelta.

Él advirtió su rostro alterado y se acercó. Su voz sonó muy exaltada.

-¿Acaso lo hizo...?- la tomó rudamente de la barbilla para que lo viese de frente -¿Él se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima...?-

Las mejillas de la muchacha ardieron el triple. De un habil movimiento lo apartó.

-No viene al caso y ya no es de importancia para ti-

Ash maldijo entre dientes viendo como le daba la espalda.

-Es imposible hablar contigo-

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja –El dia de la fiesta no era precisamente eso lo que querias hacer...-

-¡Misty la ironica!. Sin embargo no oi que te quejaras en ningun momento...-

-Huh! Eres un...- la vergüenza de la joven era muy evidente.

Él se rio –Yo solo estoy siendo sincero-

- Eres un insolente-

-Realmente veo que no has cambiado en absoluto-

Ella explotó- Pues tu tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos, Ash Ketchum!. ¡Sigues siendo el niño terco, torpe e inmaduro de siempre!. Llegaste a la Liga solo para demostrar que eres el mismo bueno para nada- de pronto se cubrió las mejillas en gesto dramatico -...A menos que ser un _supersemental_ sea algo incomodo para ti...-

Él se sonrojó y apretó aun mas la mandibula. Recorrió de forma siniestra la distancia que ahora los separaba. Misty lo vió venir sin miedo, levantando la barbilla en su usual gesto altivo.

Ash la tomó de los hombros como si fuera otra de las tantas discusiones que mantenian de adolescentes.

-Repite eso-

-¿Qué?. ¿Inmaduro o... supersemental...?- lo dijo lentamente sabiendo que causaria el doble de su irritación.

-Al menos no tengo ese carácter de los mil demonios que tienes tu-

Misty resopló en su cara –Deberias renovar tu repertorio ¿no te sabes otro insulto?-

-Aunque me muero por ofenderte estoy en casa de mi prima-

-Nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti el lugar en el que peleamos...-

Pero entonces Ash ya no quiso continuar con la discusión. Habia algo ahí que no funcionaba como debia, porque repentinamente se sorprendió a si mismo observando los suaves movimientos de aquellos rosados labios.

La riña habia provocado que sus rostros estuvieran extremadamente cerca, haciendo de los ojos de Misty un espectáculo mas que peligroso. Y el magnetismo que sus labios le provocaban era demasiado. ¿Acaso ella era consciente del inmenso poder que ejercia sobre él?. Dejó que su boca descendiera instintivamente hacia la suya, sin el menor domino de la situación ni de lo que hacia. Pronto sucumbiría a su encanto y conocia demasiado bien como seria aquello...

Las manos estaban en la base de su garganta y bajo los dedos sentia la suavidad de su piel.

Sin embargo, Misty no advertia este subito cambio de emociones. Expectante, esperaba que la pelea continuase, sus verdes ojos permanecían fijos en el joven con una expresión petulante. En tanto Ash debatia consigo mismo ante las posibles consecuencias que su arrebato traeria en caso de que el tentador beso se consumase.

Diablos!. ¿por qué tuvo que habersela encontrado?.

Y la razón ganó esta vez. Con gran esfuerzo se partó moviendo la cabeza.

-No es de caballeros insultar a una dama...- murmuró con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Todavía temeroso de sus acciones y pensamientos.

Misty echó a rei, ajena.

-Buena salida. Debo decir que me has sorprendido esta vez!- consultó su reloj haciendo una mueca –Es tarde- agarró la cartera y se perdió en el corredor buscando a Melody. La encontró parada tras la pared.

-Me las pagaras, Melody!- exclamó.

La aludida solo rio entre dientes.

-Ya veo, hiciste todo esto a propósito-

-Tenia la leve sospecha de que necesitaban hablar. Espero que hayan aclarado algo-

-Algo?- Misty frunció el ceño- Quitate las ideas absurdas de la cabeza-

-Hum, yo sé muy bien lo que veo- Melody se señaló un ojo- No fue algo premeditado lo que ocurrió en esta cocina-

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Misty. Carraspeó –Eh... Debo irme-

-Es lo que todos hacen cuando no quieren enfrentar la verdad...-

La otra joven sonrió- Te llamaré- y se abrazaron.

.............................................................................................................................................

Ash la estaba esperando junto a la puerta –Bajo contigo- le dijo- Tambien tengo que salir-

Misty lo miró con sorpresa –Esta bien-

Caminaron despacio por el pasillo.

-¿Vas a buscar a Aleesha?-

Ash la observó de reojo –No. Voy a un orfanato, ayudo a entrenar a los niños que no pueden pagarse el viaje pokemon-

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte –dijo Misty conmovida –Veo que debajo de esa mascara de inmadurz aun conservas intacto tu corazón-

-Oh, gracias. Supongo que es un halago- abrió la enorme puerta del edificio esperando cortésmente que ella saliera.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido un placer volver a verte- se acercó para despedirse.

-Espera –Ash la agarró suavemente del brazo –Tengo mi auto aquí y puedo llevarte donde quieras-

-No, muchas gracias. A Aleesha no le gustaria y.. prefiero caminar-

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza –Como gustes-

-Adios- le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla.

-Adios-

La joven apretó el paso viendo de soslayo como él se subia a su automóvil. Volvió la vista al frente mas relajada y siguió caminando de prisa. Lo cierto era que Solei salia en 5 minutos y se encontraba casi a 40 del lugar. Echó una ojeada al reloj y maldijo entre dientes el haberle prestado el auto a su hermana Daisy. Se acercó al borde del cordón al ver a un taxi y descendió totalmente ciega a la calle haciendole señas.

El vehículo la ignoró.

Se movió unos centímetros cuando detrás suyo oyó la frenada dificultosa de un automóvil. Recien ahí se dio cuenta que estaba parada en medio de una avenida bastante transitada.

-Deberia tener cuidado por donde va, señorita- exclamó una gruesa voz de hombre.

Misty se giró y encontró que estaba a escazos milímetros de un descapotable rojo. Un hombre rubio le sonreia.

-Hola Misty-

-Thiago- la joven parpadeó asombrada –Me alegra que tu auto tuviera buenos frenos-

Él se rio quitándose los anteojos de sol -¿Te llevo?- y añadió- Vi que perdiste el taxi-

Ella miró su reloj y suspiró –Por favor...-

Thiago le abrió la puerta del acompañante y Misty entró. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad consciente de que él la estaba viendo.

-¿Qué?- le pregnutó.

-¿Cómo debo llamar a este encuentro?. ¿Casualidad o destino?-

Inmediatamente notó el doble sentido de la pregunta –Casualidad-

-Estas segura?. Yo diria destino...-

Ella suspiró –Thiago...-

-Está bien- él la cortó-Entiendo que es demasiado pronto –Sonrió –Entonces ¿a donde te llevo?-

-Jardin de infantes Blue Sea-

-Eso está cerca de Cobalt Blue City sino me equivoco- apretó el acelerador y se perdieron entre los demas vehículos.

.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Sobre el volante sus dedos se apretaron con furia.

Tras ver como el descapotable rojo aceleraba, Ash dio marcha a su propio auto. Habia seguido a Misty con el objeto de convencerla de que podia llevarla donde quisiera, pero al parecer ya le habian ganado de mano.

Sintió el viejo y conocido veneno de los celos inflamándole los nervios.

_-Nunca hubo algo entre ellos...?-_ pensó con amargura.

Golpeó el volante y retrocedió hasta tomar otra calle colateral para luego desaparecer.

.............................................................................................................................................

-No sabia que tenias una hija...- Thiago apenas podia dar credito a lo que oia. Aun le parecia imposible relacionar a Misty con la palabra maternidad –si, que es una sorpresa-

-Bueno...- la muchacha se sonrojó –Hay cosas que...-

-No te preocupes. No soy un juez, ni mucho menos un detective –le sonrió –No tienes que explicarme nada-

-Por favor, promete que no le diras a...-

-Tranquila Misty- por un momento colocó la mano en su hombro –Confia en mi, no se lo diré a nadie-

-Se que es difícil de entender Thiago –desvió la vista de él, hacia el torrente de niños que se agolpaba en la puerta buscando a sus respectivos padres. Volvió a mirarlo, de frente y con una profunda tristeza –Mi miedo mas grande es que me la quiten-

-¿Crees que Ash podria...?-

Misty le indicó que guardara silencio, en tanto asentia la cabeza como respuesta a su cuestión. Soleil llegó corriendo a ellos con una enorme sonrisa al ver que era su madre quien habia ido a recogerla.

-Mami, mami!- se abrazó a ella –Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte!-

-Hola princesita- Misty le dio un beso.

Soleil levantó la cabeza de entre los brazos de la joven y descubrió por fin al alto desconocido que los acompañaba. Su gesto alegre varió inmediatamente -¿Quién es ese señor, mami?-

-Es un amigo- Misty se enderezó- Se llama Thiago-

-Hola preciosa-

La niña lo observó friamente a traves de sus ojos entrecerrados, luego se giró a su madre que esperaba nerviosa que devolviera el saludo con educación.

-Hola señor-

-Llamame Thiago, preciosa. ¿Tu como te llamas?-

-Soleil –la pequeña respondió cortante -¿Nos vamos ya, mami?-

-Hijita no seas...- comenzó Misty avergonzada del comprtamiento (usual) de la niña frente a un desconocido del sexo opuesto.

-Dejala, Misty –él sonrió –Si quieren puedo llevarlas donde gusten-

-No, gracias –contestó Soleil rapidamente. Tomó la mano de su madre –Mi mamá y yo no necesitamos de su...-

-Te lo agradecemos, Thiago- interrumpió Misty-Pero preferimos caminar-

-Como gustes –él observó la airosa expresión de la pequeña. Sus ojos parecian dos bloques de hielo a punto de aplastarlo. Le tendió la mano a la joven -¿Te llamo algun dia de estos para almorzar?-

-Por supuesto-

Le ofreció luego la mano a la pequeña –Adios preciosa-

Soleil miró la mano con repulsión. Se abrazó a las piernas de Misty para no estrecharlo –Adios señor-

Thiago sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de dar la vuelta y subirse a su auto. Tocó bocina saludándolas y luego se fue.

-¿Ese es tu novio?-

La triste voz de Soleil la hizo bajar la cabeza -¿Qué?-

Su rostro estaba serio -¿Ese señor es tu novio?-

Misty rio -¿De donde sacas eso?-

-Nunca lo habia visto-

-Era un amigo que tenia antes de que nacieras, princesa –la alzó.

De pronto la fria expresión de Soleil se suavizó- Él...¿él conocia a mi papá...?- su voz denoataba la clara semilla de la esperanza –Si era tu amigo antes de que yo naciera, entonces él conoce a mi papá-

-Bueno...-

-Lo conoce mami, ¿verdad que si?-

Misty no fue capaz de apagar ese tenue brillo de ilusión en sus ojitos –Asi es, princesita. Thiago conocia a tu papá- le dio un beso en la frente –El lo conocia...-

.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Ash trató de restar importancia a esa vieja puntada y poner toda su atención en los niños que finalizaban su entrenamiento. Él y pikachu todavía eran muy buenos a la hora de trabajar en equipo, sin embargo ese dia no podia concentrarse. El recuerdo del beso todavía seguia latente en sus venas a pesar de que habia transcurrido mas de 1 semana. La exquisita sensación de que ella estuviera entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios temblorosos respondiendo. Su sabor, unico e intoxicante...

La forma en que Misty se habia abandonado (por escazos) segundos a él constituia un tenue –infimo, remoto- rayo de esperanza. Porque ese beso no se parecia en nada al de la librería, donde no hubo sentimientos, ni amor, sino un malsano y perverso juego. Sin embargo este... Ash bajó la vista. Todavía sentia esa calida fuerza recorriéndolo, una sensación que era tan dulce y tan amarga al mismo tiempo, tan vieja y tan nueva como el oxigeno...

Se masajeó la frente tratando de pensar en otra cosa que mantuviera su salud mental en equilibrio.

Las imágenes de Misty y Thiago personificando las fantasias que él tenia con ella aparecieron de nuevo en su cabeza, echando el doble de gasolina en el fuego de sus propios celos y sentimientos.

_-Todo seria mas facil si reconoces de una vez lo que sientes...-_le habia dicho Melody-_Deja de dar vueltas y asume de una vez tus sentimientos...-_

La energica joven tenia razon. Pero era una tarea difícil hacer frente a lo que temia . Hacia 5 años que habia encasillado todo eso y todavía no queria sacarlo a luz. No se sentia preparado y...

-La amo...- dijo en voz apenas audible. Se dejó caer contra el grueso muro como si esas dos palabras hubieran absorbido a pleno toda su fuerza –_La amo...-_

-Ash?-

Él abrió los ojos –Soly – sonrió y se inclinó frente a ella.

-Me da gusto verte!- exclamó la pequeña abrazandolo.

Él cerró los ojos al sentir los tibios bracitos junto a su cuello. Milagrosamente toda la ansiedad y la inquietud que lo atormentaba desapareció como por arte de magia. Sonrió. Que tierno y reconfortante era el calor de un niño.

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte, Soleil- murmuró en cuanto se separaron.

-¿Estas triste?- preguntó apoyando la manito en su mejilla,

-Ya no- volvió a sonreir -¿Viniste sola?-

-No, vine con Avril. Mamá tenia que trabajar-

-¿Y que diria ella si algun dia se entera que estas aquí?- quiso saber poniendo severidad en su tono de voz.

Soleil pensó unos segundos luego rio –Supongo que no le gustaria mucho y se enojaria conmigo...-

-Lo dices muy tranquila- la alzó- Debes decirselo, Soly. O ambos tendremos un gran problema-

La niña asintió obedientemente. Luego sonrió como si hubiese concebido una nueva idea.

-Le pediré a mamá que venga un dia a buscarme asi la conoces, ¿quieres?-

-Hum...-

-Te gustará mucho!- exclamó Soleil emocionada ante la gran idea de que su madre conociera a su nuevo amigo –Mi mamá es muy hermosa y buena-

Él rio. Este tipo de comentario hacia su progenitora eran muy frecuentes en Soleil. No habia dudas de que la adoraba.

-Me va a encantar conocer a tu mamá, Soly...-

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Continuará.**

**_Nota:_**__

_Oficialmente ya son seis meses que no actualizaba este fic..._

_Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que me enviaron review y/o mail (no los voy a nombrar porque son muchos y siempre me queda alguien en el tintero) y tambien decirles que aprecio muchísimo cada uno de sus comentarios ¡Muchas Gracias!._

_Bueno, espero haber calmado algunos animos con esto, vamos, no se pueden quejar que la cosa ha terminado bastante bien :) Respecto al capitulo 9 El Camino de los Sentimientos ¿A alguien le molesta el lemon?. Porque hay una escenita de esas dando vueltas (aunque ahora que lo pienso no llega a ser un lemon con todas las letras, no es tan descriptivo como otras cosillas que he leido por ahí... y eso si, en este hay mucho romance de por medio). En fin solo queria avisarles para que no los tome por sorpresa (Y para que no se hagan muchas ilusiones v v)._

_Aclarado ese pequeñe punto, quiero dedicarle este capitulo laaaargo a una de las Mejores (con mayúscula) autoras en castellano Psyduck054, si alguno de ustedes no la conoce (lo dudo, ha publicado muchas buenas historia de Poke) les sugiero que se den una vuelta por su profile y lean –ya- sus fics. En fin Psy, sé que no vas a leer esto, pero te deseo muchísima suerte en esos proyectos, me alegra un montón que sigas escribiendo aunque por esta sección se te extraña mucho... v v. Espero que algun dia puedas volver y... no me mates por escribir esto.Ya sabes como soy nn_

_Hum... Cuando actualizaré?, si Dios, el trabajo, y el estudio ayudan en Septiembre._

_Obviamente sus comentarios son siempre apreciados. R ___

**_Sumi._**


	9. El Camino de los sentimientos

**_Gracias a Jonth007 y JaNy por la ayuda en este capitulo..._**

****

**Meu Anjo 09:_El camino de los sentimientos..._**

**__**

Misty se inclinó para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas. Observó su aspecto en el pequeño espejo y reprimió un gesto de impaciencia, abrió de un tirón la puerta del auto y salió. Conectó la alarma y se metió la llave en el bolsillo de su gastado jean celeste.

Se paró junto a las demas personas, mientras anudaba su cabello en un rodete el que sujetó luego con una hebilla de dientes anchos.

El portón se abrió y muchos niños corrieron hacia ellos.

-Mami!- Soleil la reconoció en seguida.

-Princesa- Misty la alzó mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigían a su auto -¿Cómo estuvo el jardín?-

-Dawlish me invitó a su casa a jugar-

-Oh, ¿en serio?- sonrió lamentando el hecho de que su hermana Violet estuviera ahí para escucharla -¿Y tu que le dijiste?-

-Que te preguntaria a ti por supuesto-

-Entonces creo que no habrá ningun problema. Pero antes tengo que conocer a su madre –depositó a Soleil en el suelo y extrajo la llave.

-Oye, mami. ¿Cuándo me llevaras a casa de las tias?-

-Supongo que mañana cariño, todavía tengo que...-

-Disculpa ¿eres la madre de Soleil? –una voz femenina intervino desde atrás.

-Si, yo...-Misty se dio la vuelta en tanto hablaba -¿Duplica?-

La mujer que encontró, obviamente, respondia a las características de su extrovertida amiga. Sus enormes ojos ambar la veian con asombro e incredulidad , sinceramente no hubiese concebido la posibilidad de encontrarla.

-¿Myst?- Duplica observó a la pequeña que la observaba con curiosidad -¿Eres la madre de Soleil?-Misty noto de inmediato la expresión impresa en el rostro de su amiga.

La joven pelirroja puso una mano en la cabeza de su hija. Trató que los nervios no la traicionasen. esbozo una leve sonrisa y despacio levanto la cara encontrando los ojos ambar , asimilando la situacion

-Debo presumir que entonces tu eres la madre de Dawlish, cierto?-

-Hum... si- Duplica abrazó a un niño de abundante cabello castaño que se habia aproximado a ellas -¿Tienes tiempo?. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y hablamos? . De paso y los niños juegan un poco...y podremos hablar de ellos , claro , si no tienes inconveniente en...-

-Está bien –Misty se pasó una mano por la frente, luego alzó a la niña –Vamos en mi auto , creo que tengo varias cosas que explicarte y que mejor que casa para hacerlo , ademas prometi a Soleil que jugaria con Dawlish ...-

Duplica noto un tono un tanto extraño en la voz de Misty , tal y como suena quien ha sido descubierto en una gran mentira –lo cual le resultaba extraño considerando el tiempo que tenia de conocerla- por lo que decidio no hacer mas cuestionamientos... por el momento

-Como quieras-

El viaje a la casa de Duplica era en realidad bastante corto , mas sin embargo , la situación hacia que esto se volviese una eternidad afortunadamente –para Misty- los niños se divertían bastante por lo que Duplica solo cuidaba que no se lastimasen , intentaba convencer a los niños que esperaran llegar a casa para jugar de manera mas segura , y por supuesto Misty justificaba su indiferencia con la menesterosa tarea de dedicar toda su atención a la conducción del lujoso automóvil , asi transcurrio el viaje de 538 segundos –asi es , Misty estaba tan preocupada que pudo dedicarse a la tarea de contar los segundos empleados en la empresa , prefirió dedicarse a ello , en lugar de tener que enfrentara a la ocupada Duplica-a pesar de lo tormentoso y silencioso que resulto el viaje Misty agradecio llegar a la casa de Duplica pues asi seria mas facil apartarse de Soleil...

-Hemos llegado! –dijo emocionado Dawlish-

-Que bien! , a jugar! –complemento la emocionada niña.

-¡Un momento jovencita!-grito Misty , aunque sin resultado alguno pues Soleil estaba ya muy lejos , y aunque la hubiese escuchado y tal vez no prestara atencion , por lo que Misty entro nuevamente al automóvil para apagar el motor el cual habia olvidado apagar...-

-Misty –dijo una voz con un tono bastante molesto- ¿quieres que conversemos? , creo que merezco una amplia explicación , ¿me equivoco?-

-No , de ninguna manera , ¿te importa que conversemos aquí? , no quiero que Solei se entere de nada-

-Esta bien sera aquí –dentro del automóvil- dime querida ¿qué sucede?-

.....

_-Dime el porqué!-_

Ash apretó los ojos dándose el silencioso mensaje de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tomó aire y los abrió para enfrentarse con Aleesha. Ella tenia las manos apoyadas en el borde la mesa como si temiera que esta fuera a caerse de un momento a otro. Por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas dejando a su paso negras marcas de rimel corrido. Sin embargo , esto no le ocasionaba antipatía alguna al alto hombre a su frente.

-Dime el porqué! –reiteró dándole un golpe a la fina mesa de madera.

-Necesito espacio, ya te lo dije –murmuró con suavidad –Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, yo solo quiero que no arruines tu trabajo por mi...-

-No me des excusas!- gritó la muchacha asestando de nuevo un golpe a la mesa –Quiero la verdad-

_-Todavia no...no es este el momento indicado-_

-Dime el porqué, Ash , por favor...- se pasó una manoa a traves de su espeso cabello rubio –Por favor...-

-Necesitamos tiempo. Tu tienes mucho trabajo retrasado y yo... –pensó un poco antes de continuar –Será por un par de meses nada mas, ni siquiera lo vas a notar. El tiempo pasa rapido, cuando te des cuenta estaremos juntos de nuevo...-

-¿quieres decir que con el tiempo olvidaras lo que sientes por mi?

-No me refiero a eso , solo quiero que seas feliz , por eso me preocupa que descuides tu trabajo por mi causa , eres una mujer hermosa –Ash la abrazo y respiro en su cabello rubio- seria muy egoísta privar al mundo de tu belleza ...¿No crees?-

-Ash no juegues conmigo... eso no es lo que piensas-

-Linda, me preocupo por tu carrera-

Aleesha se limpió una lagrima –¿En serio?-trató de sonreir -¿Prometes que seran solo dos meses...?-

-Lo prometo--¿Solo dos meses?-

Ash la abrazó con mas intensidad – Solo eso, linda. Los desfiles te mantendran ocupada y ni siquiera lo tendrás en cuenta –ella reclinó la cabeza en su pecho antes de que pudiera evitarlo –Pasará rapido ya verás Tal vez y ni siquiera me recuerdes –a la vez que Ash la separaba para verla directamente a los ojos- ademas , seguramente volveras mas linda...-

-Te extrañaré-

-Yo tambien te extrañaré –cerró los ojos mientras se mordia el labio –_Realmente necesito este tiempo...-_

-¿Ash?- se incorporó a medias para verlo a la cara -¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu pasado?-

_-Si...-_No ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-

-Desde el cumpleaños de Melody que te noto muy extraño-

Él intentó sonreir –¿De donde sacas eso?-

-Soy modelo pero no soy tonta. Veo las cosas mejor de lo que tu crees- corrió un mechón de cabello tras su hombro –Es _esa _chica, cierto?-

-Linda...- Ash suspiró –Deja la paranoia-

Volvió a abrazarlo –Es que no quiero perderte-

-Y no lo harás...-

Ella alzó la cabeza en una clara invitación.

Él observó como sus purpurinos labios se elevaban y al cabo de unos borrosos segundos ya no era Aleesha quien estaba en sus brazos.

Era Misty.

Ash sonrió dejándose llevar fácilmente por la situación. La muchacha pelirroja lo miraba con esa expresión tierna que conocia muy bien. Ese rasgo de entrega y amor genuino que era el simple producto de ser _él, _el objeto de sus ojos.

Alzó una mano y con delicadeza la apoyó en su mejilla. Ella tambien sonrió y cerró los parpados disfrutando del cariñoso roce. Contuvo el aliento mientras seguia haciendo su recorrido reconociendo cada centímetro de su hermoso semblante.

No habia dudas de que era Misty. Su Misty...

Apoyo la mano sobre la que descansaba en su mejilla y lo miró. Ansiosa.

-Te amo- dijo con esa voz suave que lo enloquecia.

De un brusco movimiento, Ash la arrinconó contra la pared, apretándola con su propio cuerpo. Se miraron en mutuo silencio. Ambos con la respiración acelerada como anticipando lo que vendría después de ese arrebato.

-Tambien te amo...- la aplastó mas contra la pared y su boca por fin buscó la suya con ansiedad –Dios te amo mucho...-

Y conforme el beso avanzaba en profundidad, la pasión y el delirio subian creando un delicioso caos interno. Y Misty le respondia de igual forma, con besos y mordiscos suaves que lo hacian gemir por un contacto mas intimo.

Dándole un respiro,él descendió los labios por su cuello y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Acarició su cabello que se deslizó sin ningun inconveniente entre sus varoniles dedos mientras recuperaba su propio control.

Misty se inclinó, tomó su mano entre las suyas y cubrió la palma con besos hemodos y urgentes comunicándole su ansia y necesidad. Ash la miró sin aliento, siendo incapaz de pensar mientras sintiera el deseo que esos turgentes labios imprimian junto a su piel. Y entonces la besó, indicándole a su vez su propia necesidad. Ella se desprendió de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin despegar su boca de la de él.

La mesa frenó su paso.

Sin darle importancia enredó los brazos tras su cuello e intensificó el beso instándole a que continuara. Ash no se hizo esperar, rodeó la femenina cintura con ambos brazos y sin esfuerzo la alzó hasta sentarla en la superficie de madera. Inmediatamente Misty lo aprisionó entre sus piernas provocando un nuevo encuentro entre sus labios, para luego atormentarlo con promesas de placer en caso de continuar.

Sus manos ansiosas bajaban por si solas por los costados de su cuerpo, a medida que ella subia recorriendo su ancha espalda, deleitándose en como los poderosos musculos se tensaban bajo sus caricias, desatando miles de reacciones individuales en cada nervio. De pronto, Ash detuvo la exploración. El tacto le indicaba que habia llegado al ruedo de la falda que estaba usando. Rompió el beso abruptamente y la miró. Sus grandes manos ya estaban sobre sus piernas esperando el consentimiento para continuar. Las verdes pupilas reproducían de igual forma la lujuria que tambien bullia en sus ojos, y aunque en ningun momento hubo palabras, podia leer claramente la invitación y la entrega total en ellos.

Entonces de un brusco movimiento ella lo atrajo hacia si, de modo que la falda cedió revelando mas de la palida piel de sus muslos y él gimió contra su boca al sentir la presión casi dolorosa de su aspera masculinidad contra aquella suave femineidad. Por un momento apoyó la frente con tra la de Misty viéndola a los ojos; el sabor de su piel y de sus cabellos flotaba en el ambiente de un modo casi intoxicante. Con la yema de los dedos delineó sus labios que se habian entreabierto tratando de mantener el ritmo regular de respiración, pero esta era tan acelerada que se confundia con las exaltaciones desesperadas de su propio cuerpo. Ash deslizó una mano tras su nuca para acercarla y guiarla hacia su boca. Entre susurros y jadeos murmuró una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, recibiendo de ella idéntica respuesta en los besos suaves y delicados que le brindaba...

...Y la propia naturaleza se encargó del resto, y ahogándolos en su mar, envolvió sus cuerpos en el acto mas intimo y sublime que existe.

Saciado apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Con los ojos cerrados deslizó una mano por su espalda mientras con la otra se aferraba del borde de la mesa para no derrumbar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Acercó los labios y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, como una forma de agradecerle el exquisito momento que acababan de pasar.

-Te amo- susurró junto a su oido saboreando su piel. Ese intimo y familiar sabor que solo _ella_ podia tener.

Se oyó un suspiro –Tambien te amo...-

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe. El subito calor se heló en sus venas al oir esa voz extraña. Un raro presentimiento se extendió sobre su confundida mente. Se incorporó asqueado al tiempo que sus pensamientos unian lo sucedido en su cabeza.

Aleesha lo recibió con una expresión soñadora y perezosa. Sus mejillas congestionadas denunciaban que todavía no se habia recuperado del hecho.

Levantó las manos y las apoyó a ambos costados de su cara –Oh, Ash –susurró viéndolo lánguidamente –Ha sido hermoso, hermoso...-

Él no reaccionó. Todavía esperaba que Aleesha fuera una mala jugada de sus ojos y que su amada diosa pelirroja ocupara su lugar. Pero lo cierto era que su afiebrada mente habia creado esa otra realidad, y él estaba tan sorprendido y encantado con lo que veia que se dejó arrastrar por su propio placer y desenfreno. Pero debió pensarlo, pues esa oleada de pasión no sirvió para ahogar lo confundido y arrepentido que ahora se sentia.

Aleesha pegó un salto y descendió de la mesa. Con los dedos deslizó el genero elastizado de la falda, reacomodndosela sobre las caderas. Sonrió.

-ha sido una grandiosa forma de pasarla tarde...-luego lo miró con esamisma expresión soñadora –Por un momento creí que habias perdido el interes en mi, pero hoy...-

Ash reaccionó por fin. Se acomodó su propia ropa y de un brusco movimiento retrocedió cuando ella quiso acercarse.

-¿Ash?-

Él siguió retrocediendo con repugnancia, pasando con nerviosismo las manos por su cabello.

-¿Ash que sucede....?-

Sintió que iba a vomitar si seguia estando ahí. Descolgó la chaqueta del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ash que demonios pasa...-

Con la mano en el picaporte, se volvió para mirarla. Su rostro estaba muy palido –Esto ha sido un completo error-abrió la puerta –Lo lamento, yo... Necesito pensar... Pasaré la noche en casa de Melody, que tengas buien viaje...-

La mirada azul de la joven se cuajó de lagrimas –Ash...-

-Lo siento- reiteró y salió.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

¿Porqué un momento tan hermoso como el que acababan de compartir, él tenia que arruinarlo diciendo que lo sentia...? no nada de eso , Ash me ama , si tuviera algo que comentar lo haria , solo necesita tiempo a solas , si eso es todo...

Era entrada la noche cuando Misty y Soleil regresaron a la casa. La joven estaba mas tranquila al ver que contaba con el apoyo de Duplica y que su pequeño secreto estaba a salvo con ella.(Aunque Misty reconocia las condiciones de Duplica y definitivamente no la culpaba) Y la niña estaba realmente encantada con la amiga de su madre (quien habia insistido en que la llamara tia)

Misty observó a su hija que se habia quedado dormida mientras viajaban. Estacionó el auto en el garage y alzó a Soleil con suavidad para no despertarla. En sueños la pequeña se acomodó reclinando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazandola. La joven sonrió y tomó su ascensor hasta su piso agradeciendo silenciosamente el hecho de que por fin estaban en casa. Cerró la puerta de un empujó y de dirigió por el pasillo para acostar a la niña.

-Mami?- la voz de Soleil fue apenas un susurro somnoliento.

-Si, princesita?- la cubrió con el acolchado y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Tu amiga duplica me ha parecido muy agradable...-

-Tia duplica –recalco Misty de manera amistosa-

-Tia Duplica me ha parecido muy agradable , Mamá , ¿la conoces de hace tiempo?-

-Claro que si , ella ha sido amiga mia desde que era muy joven , incluso estuvo cuando capture muchos de los pokemon que tengo-

-¿de verdad? –pregunto Soleil con una enorme sonrisa que denotaba su emocion

-Asi es princesa –

-Entonces.....¿Tia Duplica tambien conocia a mi papá?-

Habia entreabierto con mucho esfuerzo los ojos y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta. Misty soltó un respingo y acomodó los pliegues de la sabana bajo su carita –Es muy tarde princesa, y es hora de dormir-

-¿Lo conocia?- insistió con voz suplicante pero determinate. Definitivamente era una niña asombrosa , su madre lo sabia , pero no esperaba una pregunta tan correctamente formulada ...y menos aun con esa tenacidad.

Misty sabia que por nada del mundo podría mentirle. Nunca tuvo corazón para hacer eso, sin embargo tenia mucho miedo de a donde podia llegar a parar ese interrogatorio.

-Si, Soly –asintió al fin –Tia Duplica al igual que Thiago tambien conocia a tu padre-

Ella sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos. Misty suspiró en silencio y se masajeó la frente. El pulso le temblaba.

-Mami?- Soleil abrió los ojos de nuevo. Estaba mas despierta que nunca –Te molesta hablar de mi papá?-

-Claro que no- la joven intentó calmar el subito temblor en su voz –Porque me preguntas eso?-

-Tia Lily dijo una vez que no hablara de él porque te hacia llorar-

-Tia Lily exagera, tu sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, princesa- ¿cómo puede ser tan entrometida? , debere hablar con ella-

Soleil se sentó mirando el pálido semblante de su madre- Mami ¿tu querias a mi papá?-

La joven oyó la tensión en la pequeña voz, y la forma en sus ojos verdes la observaban denunciaba lo seria e importante que era esa charla para ella.

-Por supuesto que amaba a tu padre Soly - un sonrojo involuntario cubrió sus mejillas. Se inclinó y le pellizcó la nariz –Lo amaba _tanto _que por eso naciste tu...y eso es lo mejor que hicimos juntos...- La pequeña sonrió enormente y volvió a acostarse –Estoy segura que él tambien te queria mucho, mamá-

-¿Cómo no podria hacerlo? –dijo Misty de una manera juguetona-

Misty acomodó las sabanas otra vez y se levantó –Bueno, suficiente platica por hoy –le dio un beso en la frente –Que duermas bien mi princesita-

-Tambien tu, mami- Soleil cerró los ojos y seguia sonriendo cuando la joven salia de la habitación. Aun seguia pensando en todo lo que habia dicho a su pequeña , -Soleil habia vencido- , pero por el momento no importaba , su niña estaba satisfecha y ella habia recordado intensos momentos , no valia la pena preocuparse mas , por esa noche –_Me recuerdas mucho a él, Soly... no imaginé que se parecieran tanto...- _apoyó su espalda contra la puerta.

_-Ahora mas que nunca te encontraré papá...-_

---

Estas loco ¿lo sabias?-

Ash le lanzó una mirada asesina a su prima y volvió a concentrarse en la taza que tenia entre las manos, que de pronto se habia vuelto muy interesante a pesar de estar vacia. Quizas se debia a que estaban en el medio de una discusión y Melody llevaba las de ganar, pues la discusión repentinamente se habia tornado en sermón, y a estas alturas ya estaba bien claro quien era el amonestado. De otra forma no se mantendria con la vista fija en el suelo y con esa expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Y cada vez te entiendo menos-siguió diciendo la energica joven -Te niegas a hablar con tu _novia _y me obligas a mentirle en el telefono. Llegas de improviso a mi casa con la intención de quedarte a pasar la noche y todavia pretendes que no haga preguntas?-

-¿Que quieres saber?-

-Como minimo lo que estas pasando-

-Aleesha y yo nos separamos...-

-Terminaron?-

-No, le pedí un poco de tiempo aprovechando que se va al exterior. Un par de meses...-

-Y ella se negó-

-Al principio, luego entendió que seria lo mejor para ambos pero...-se mordió el labio mientras la temperatura de su rostro subia.

-¿Pero...?-

Obvimante no podia contarle a Melody Lo que habia pasado: No tenia cara para hacerlo y ya imaginaba los hermosos calificativos que le diria apenas terminara de narrar su involuntario desliz.

-Digamos que cometí un error que espero no me traiga consecuencias con el tiempo...-

Ella lo escuchó y soltó un respingo –Todavia sigo sin entender que es lo que haces a quiu a estas horas de la noche-

-Estoy confundido-

-Eso no es nada nuevo...-

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Oh...-Melody sonrió -¿Y esa confusión tiene algo que ver con cierta pelirroja...?-

Ash no contestó pero el sonrojo pronunciado de sus mejillas era mas que evidente.

-Me alegra saber que por fin has reconocido tus sentimientos- siguió diciendo –Aunque te has tardado cino años en hacerlo. Ese estupido orgullo que tienes-

-No sé si esto esté bien...- dijo él con voz queda- Quiza ella ya no sienta igual...-

-Eso tendras que averiguarlo-

-...Ademas ese maldito anillo de compromiso...- se pasó las manos por el cabello –Y Thiago...-

-Ella te dijo que no habia nada entre ellos-

-Si, pero yo los vi...-

-Tienes que aprender a confiar en ella. Dime ¿porqué te mentiria?. ¿Qué gana haciendolo?. No hay nada ahí y punto-

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio. Ash volvió a concentrarse en la taza vacia por varios segundos, luego dijo en un arranque de desesperación -¡Oh, no sé si pueda Melody!. Es un asunto muy complicado... –

-Pero no imposible, primo-. Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber sido y vivirás con esa culpa en la conciencia. Depende de ti-

-¿Cuento con tu ayuda?-

-Pues claro, _todos_ estamos a tu favor!-

Ash sonrió débilmente –_Prefiero no investigar que significa la expresión 'todos´_ -Pobre Aleesha-

-Debiste contárselo, Ash. Ocultárselo fue muy cruel de tu parte-

-Lo sé, es que... Nunca supe como empezar-

-Bien, pues tienes dos meses para pensar en como decirselo-

-Lo sé- él extendió una mano para tomar la de la muchacha –Gracias, Dy-

---  
  
**_Una semana después..._**

-Juro que no lo creerás Melody-

-Bien, pues es complicado creer algo que todavía no me has contado, Duplica-

-No puedo decírtelo, necesitas verlo con tus propios ojos-

Melody miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño. El lugar por el que iban tambien le resultaba desconocido -_¿Dónde estamos?-_

Duplica estacionó el auto junto ala cordón y soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de salir.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Este tipo de sensaciones fuertes parecen ser divertidas para mi bebé –Acarició su vientre –A mi solo me producen nauseas...-

-¿Mami?- una voz infantil vino desde atrás.

-Estoy bien, cielo –Duplica acaricó la cabeza crespada del niño.

Melody lo alzó bajándolo del vehículo –Dawlish se preocupa mucho por ti ¿Complejo de Electra?-

-No metas a mi hijo en tu psicología, esos son los celos normales productos de mi embarazo-

-Como digas-

El pequeño de enormes ojos grises observó fijamente a Melody -¿Tia Dy?-

-Si, Dawlish-

-Mamá se encuentra de veras bien?-

-Por supuesto, cielo –replicó Duplica uniéndose a ellos -¿Vamos?-

-Seria mas facil contestarte si supiera _donde _vamos...-

-Y lo sabrás Melody, solo ten paciencia-

La joven bajó a Dawlish y este se tomó de las manos de ambas para caminar.

Melody observó a lo lejos una extensa mancha azulosa. El mar.

---  
  
-Oh, Myst es preciosa!-

-Lo sé...-

Las tres jóvenes estaban de pie observando a los niños mientras estos jugaban.

-Y esta encantada contigo Melody –Misty se volvió a sus amigas –Y tambien contigo Duplica-

-Conmigo es imposible no estarlo. Yo _soy_ encantadora-

Misty soltó una carcajada y apretó la mano de Duplica entre las suyas –Gracias por traer a Melody. Yo... nunca hubiera tenido valor para decirselo...-

-Myst...-

-A veces tengo miedo que toda esta situación se salga de control...- Observó a Soleil – Quiero lo mejor para ella, pero al parecer lo unico que he estado haciendo es buscar mi propio beneficio...-

-No es asi Misty. La cuidaste tu sola. Es natural que pienses de esa forma- intervino Duplica con firmeza.

Melody guardó silencio.

-Todo el trabajo ha recaido en tus hombros, eso no significa que seas egoísta o que busques tu propio beneficio. Yo te entiendo- se giró a Melody -¿No estas de acuerdo?-

-No, y lo sabes. Misty debió decirlo en su momento. No por mi, sino por _él ...-_

-Como si hubiera sido tan facil...- la nombrada se apretó los ojos como tratando de remontarse a esa epoca – Acababamos de separarnos cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, y los papeles del divorcio ya estaban en camino... ¿Qué pretendes que hiciera ante eso?. ¿Crees que él lo hubiera aceptado asi de sensillo?. Dios! Ash solo pensaba en el maldito torneo...! –la voz se le volvió inestable, desvió la vista –No tenia tiempo para mi, menos lo tendría para un bebé...-

-Oh, Myst no sabia...- Melody la abrazó de los hombros para reconfortarla.

-Veo que tiene mucho de que hablar, muchachas. Mejor me voy- murmuró Duplica.

-No Duplica, quedate – la joven pelirroja se giró.

-Este es un tema de familia y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo Myst, Melody tambien tiene algo de razón- le guiñó un ojo a la morocha –Convencela para que solucione las cosas –

-Lo haré no te preocupes-

Al ver a su madre de pie, Dawlish se acercó seguido de Soleil -¿Ya nos vamos, mami?-

-Si, cielo-

-¿Tan pronto?- el pequeño bajó los hombros en desilusión -¡Pero no jugamos casi nada!-

-Duplica –Misty intervino –Deja que Dawlish se quede. Soly y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlo después, ¿cierto princesa?-

-Claro mami!-

-¿Quieres quedarte hijito?- Duplica acarició la cabeza del pequeño y este asintió con entusiasmo- Esta bien –le dio un beso en la frente –Y hazle caso en todo a tia Myst- se despidió de los niños y esperó que reiniciaran su juego lejos de ellas, antes de volverse y saludar a sus amigas.

Abrazó a Misty con mucho cariño y susurró frases en su oido que Melody no alcanzó a oir. Luego se fue.

---  
  
Ambas estaban en la cocina preparando la merienda para los niños.

Desde que la extrovertida joven se habia marchado, la conversación habia recomenzado tomando ahora un cariz mucho mas serio. Obviamente, después de lo que Melody acababa de enterarse (y sabiendo los planes de su primo –es decir si no se echaba para atrás...-) no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Conocia de los sentimientos de Ash hacia su amiga, pero todavía no pisaba terreno seguro en cuanto a los de Misty. La voz de la joven subia y bajaba a intervalos a medida que hablaba, denunciando su inestabilidad emocional, pero en ningun momento habia mostrado un signo de afecto hacia él.

Melody empezó a perder las esperanzas. No solo por la indiferencia de su amiga ante el padre de Soleil, sino por el marcado acento repulsivo y el odio que encerraban sus palabras cada vez que se referia la muchacho o a algun recuerdo de esa epoca.

Misty hacia sus cosas sin titubear, mostrando una impecable apariencia de frialdad y confianza en si misma, creando un caótico contraste con el volcan de emociones que ardia dentro suyo y que podria hacer erupción en cualquier momento. Se pasó una mano por la frente, agradeciendo que esta estuviera benditamente fria y se esforzó en contestar con indiferencia a la misma pregunta que Melody habia hecho desde que la otra joven se hubo marchado...

-He dicho que no se lo diré, Melody-

-Pero Misty...-

-Escucha, él...él me odia y me odiará aún mas si llega a enterarse-

-Ash no te odia –Melody murmuró suavemente, pero Misty pareció no creerle – Ademas él es el padre de Soleil. Tiene derecho a saberlo al igual que la niña-

La joven pelirroja paró de untar manteca a las tostadas que estaba preparando –Sé que tienes razon, Dy –su voz era triste – Pero entiéndeme, Soleil es lo unico que él me dejó. Lo unico que queda de lo que alguna vez fuimos y no quiero perderla... Si Ash lo supiera, no dudaria en empezar acciones legales contra mi...y...-

-Es ridículo-

-Yo se lo diré Melody. Se lo diré. Lo prometo. Cuando Soleil comprenda... mas adelante... en algunos años...-

-Eres muy cruel-

Misty se puso palida -¡No!- bajó la vista –Tu no lo entiendes... Hubo tanto que no sabes... Tantos malentendidos... Tantos...- se cortó. Lagrimas brillaban entre los surcos de sus negras pestañas. Su fira pariencia –por fin –hecha añicos.

Melody tambien se limpió una lagrima. Pero esta era diferente, esta era de alivio. De esperanza. Con simpatia colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Oh, Myst calmate, calmate. Asustaras a Soleil-

-Melody...- habló con voz temblorosa, entrecortada por los sollozos que apenas podia controlar –Soy una tonta, ¿cierto?. Ni a ti, ni a mi misma puedo engañar...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Soleil es lo mas hermoso que me regaló la vida luego de conocer a Ash...-

La morocha sonrió.

-Mi miedo mas grande es que me la quiten, pero... peor aun seria si Ash la rechazara. No podria soportar su desprecio por obligarlo a hacerse cargo de la paternidad...-

-Pero...-

-No lo soportaria...- se alejó de ella recuperando algo de orgullo –Ademas esta Aleesha. Ellos son una pareja. No hay lugar para Soleil-

-Misty ¿tu aun lo amas?-

La pregunta de Melody pareció cortar en dos el aire de la habitación. Misty volvió a bajar la cabeza y la otra joven notó como apretaba los puños luchando consigo misma y sus sentimientos. Transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que por fin, la pelirroja ahogó un moribundo suspiro y la encaró. Sus mejillas palidas se habian teñido de un agradable rubor y sus ojos parecian de pronto, mas verdes y aguados que nunca.

-Si...- susurró débilmente –A pesar del tiempo... a pesar de que fui yo quien se fue... Lo amo...-

Melody volvió a abrazarla mas emocionada y feliz que antes -¡Myst es maravilloso!-

-No, no lo es. Es horrible-

La otra joven rio –Tonta, la felicidad está al alcance de tu mano...-

-No es tan facil como crees-

-Solo debes decirle lo que sientes-

-Eso no bastará...-

-Pero Misty, Ash te...- comenzó Melody dispuesta a decir todo lo que sabia. Pero se detuvo en seco. No le correspondia a ella hablar, y se habia prometido no interferir mas de la cuenta. Habia logrado que la joven expusiera sus sentimientos y ahora le tocaba a Ash hacer el resto. Tomo aire –Prometeme que le hablaras de Soleil-

Hubo un segundo de duda antes que la respuesta se escuchara –Se lo diré, solo debo encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo...-

Melody volvió a sonreir y asintió. Sabia que Ash estaria mas que feliz con la noticia de ser padre. A pesar de que él no se lo hubiera dicho, era legible en su trato con la pequeña Ailin y en como amaba entrenar a esos niños huérfanos. Sin mencionar que nada es mas hermoso que tener un hijo con la persona amada.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Soleil.

-Mami, ¿qué pasó con nuestra merienda? –apoyó las manos tras la espalda y mostró una expresión de impaciencia tan parecida a la de su madre que Melody no pudo menos que reir.

-Si, princesita aqui está- respondió la joven terminando de acomodar todo en una bandeja. Le sonrió por sobre el hombro a su amiga y siguió a la pequeña hasta el comedor.

_-Ash y Soleil sabrán la verdad, solo necesito encontrar el momento justo para decirselo a ambos...-_

---  
  
**_Dos semanas después _**(esto se parece cada vez mas a una novela v.v)

Misty miró el cielo cubierto desde el hall de su edificio, las nubes grises se veian amenazantes y llenas de agua dispuestas a liberar su contenido en cualquier momento. Ella frunció el ceño y meditó el si debia salir o no a hacer su acostumbrada ronda de ejercicios. Volvió a observar el gris panorama y de un movimiento energico alzó la amplia capucha de su sweater impermeable y se cubrió la cabeza. Saldria de todos modos. Un poco de agua nunca podria hacerle daño...

Llevaba media hora de trote y estaba entrando al inmenso parque que bordeaba Cerulean City cuando se desató una tenue llovizna. La joven no pudo evitar relajarse al sentir la familiar humedad expandiéndose por su rostro.

El agua. Uno de los cuatro principios sagrados. El elemento que parecia ser parte integral de su naturaleza. Que desplegaba toda su luminosidad es los diferentes matices acuosos que se fundian en sus pupilas y que reproducia la inmensa masa azul-verdosa que constituye gran parte de la tierra.

Sin darle importancia al clima tomó por el sendero que llevaba a su a costumbrado circuito entre los arboles y continuó corriendo. Al paso que iba la lluvia le daba en la cara.

Luego de varios minutos, la lluvia arreció pero extrañamente Misty no se estaba mojando. Confundida mermó la velocidad y levantó la cabeza. Lo que vió la hizo detenerse inmediatamente.

Un amplio paraguas negro la guarecia de la tormenta.

Se detuvo sorprendida al reconocer quien portaba ese paraguas. Como si fuera la primera vez, luego de esos cinco años que estuviera viéndolo.

-_Bonjour mademoiselle _Misty...-

De pura inercia retrocedió un paso –Ash...-

-Llevo dos cuadras siguiendote...-tomó aire. Su voz era entrecortada demostrando que estaba agitado. Se llevó la mano al pecho – Creo que estoy algo fuera de forma...-

Ella rió –Pues no lo habia visto, _Monsieur-_

-Me doy cuenta- miró a su alrededor –Es un bonito lugar para correr, pero la gente comun suele hacerlo en un dia despejado, soleado y seco, _mademoiselle...-_

La risa de Misty aumentó –Ya me conoces...-

-Por eso mismo sabia que te encontraria aquí. Algunas cosas nunca cambian...- la miró de un modo tan intenso que fue imposible evitar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

Ash sonrió, luego frunció el ceño –Si sigues mojandote asi vas a enfermar-

-Tengo un sweater impermeable- respondió ella enredándose el borde de la prenda entre los dedos y mostrándoselo. Él seguia viéndola de ese modo tan protector que era tan particularmente suyo. Siempre estaba solicito, dispuesto a protegerla. Como un guardián...

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos contradictorios.

-¿Te molesta si camninamos un poco?-

-La lluvia...- comenzó él con cierto titubeo observando el oscuro cielo humedo –Pero, si tu lo prefieres...-

Misty asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio. Siguiendo el sendero que adentraba al parque. El lugar estaba vacio y parecia aun mas hermoso bajo el brillante manto de la lluvia.

Ash se sentia muy timido e indefenso. Todavía estaba en proceso de aceptar el no-tan repentino cambio de sentimientos dentro suyo.

Misty se preguntaba que debia pensar de esa situación, y que tanto le habia dicho Melody... Era extremadamente consciente de cada movimiento y gesto que el joven hacia, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a saltar sobre ella como un leon sobre su presa...

Volvió la vista un segundo y lo sorprendió viéndola. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y fijos completamente en los suyos. Le sostuvo valientemente la mirada y caminaron asi por varios segundos mas hasta que se detuvieron.

Luego sin mediar palabra alguna, Ash arrojó el paraguas a un lado y sin previo aviso la tomó entre sus brazos _(Oigan! Este se parece al final de Bajo la Lluvia!!! –que fic es este?, ah sip, Meu Anjo...-jejeje sorry...v.v)_. Misty lo veia hacer muda, fascinada, sintiendo la varonil fuerza en torno a su frágil cuerpo.

Con una mano, el joven deslizó la capucha del sweater hasta sus hombros, liberando su largo cabello cobrizo. Hecho esto buscó por un segundo sus ojos, hasta que por fin sucumbió al deseo que lo estaba consumiendo. Con firmesa, pero tambien con suavidad la estrechó contra su cuerpo y aprovechando su gesto de sorpresa la besó.

Al principio Misty se quedó rigida contra él sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento reciproco. En tanto las caricias sobre sus labios persistian buscando una respuesta. Las manos se movieron desde sus hombros hasta el nacimiento de su cintura, trazando una senda que le provocó cosquilleos en toda la espalda. Entonces con un suspiro resignado gimió su derrota. Sus delgados brazos se cerraron tras su cuello e instintivamente se apretó contra él retribuyendo sus besos a la diestra perfección y este sonrió contra su boca ante la familiariedad de ese contacto.

A ambos parecia no importarles la lluvia que caia entre ellos . El agua representaba un poderoso afrodisiaco en aquellos labios humedos que se rendían una y otra vez a su silencioso ruego. Lo advertia en la frescura de su piel y en el sabor de sus besos.

Y a estas alturas era inevitable que estos se volvieran mas intimos y exigentes reclamando mas entrega y placer.

Ash la arrastró consigo y echó a caminar sin apartar ni un segundo su boca de la de ella. Parecia no tener sentido de a donde se dirigia, hasta que Misty sintió algo duro tras su espalda. Era la gruesa base de un antiguo arbol.

Tras apoyarla, se separó unos centímetros colocando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro. Sus labios aun temblaban, y su respiración no se habia normalizado del todo.

-Te quiero...- gimió él con voz ronca, peleando con la contrariedad de emociones dentro suyo que gritaban miles de ordenes distintas –Dios, te quiero tanto...- volvió a besarla como si no pudiera resistirse -¿Cómo he podido olvidar...?. Te quiero...-

Y no cesaba de repetirlo, mientras dejaba caer los besos sobre sus parpados y mejillas. Sobre sus labios entreabiertos que sonreian ante la locura de su arrebato.

Pero con el mismo arranque con el que habia empezado, subitamente se detuvo. Se apartó.

-Myst, debo saberlo...-habia sufrimiento en sus palabras -¿Existe algo entre Thiago y tu...?-

Ella observó la dolorosa expresión en sus ojos –No-

-¿El anillo...?-prosiguió con el mismo tono agonico -¿Estas comprometida...?-

La angustia se confundia con ansiedad en los oscuros ojos de Ash. Habia tal expresión de desesperación en sus pupilas que Misty sintió pena por él.

-Y-yo...-

Bajó la mirada hasta la delgada alianza en su dedo.¿Cómo explicarle lo que ese sensillo emblema represantaba para ella?. ¿Cómo decirle que ese trozo de metal representaba el voto de cuidar a su angelito y guardarse para él...?. Alzó la cabeza.

-¿Lo estas...?- insistió apretando involvuntariamente su otra mano.

Ella titubeó –No...-

Era todo lo que necesitaba oir. Tras hacerlo Ash la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó descansar su frente en la de ellas viéndola unos pocos instantes antes de dar rienda suelta a la tormenta de emociones que bullia dentro suyo. Era obvio que sobraban las palabras mientras sus labios se unian otra vez. Sin preocuparse en las condiciones de uno y otra. Concentrados solamente en su mutuo deseo...

En plena quietud y mientras recuperaban el aire, Misty le cubrió la boca con sus dedos. Habia llegado su turno de hablar y queria estar completamente segura de tener toda su atención.

-Tambien te quiero, Ash...-

---  
  
**_Continuar_**

**_ _**

_Nota:_

_ _

_Ok, tarde pero seguro, un nuevo capitulo de este melodrama..._

_Bueno, que puedo decir?. Del lemon, pues nada, ni yo sé como apareció eso o.O Aunque supongo que la lectura de Harlequín tiene la culpa.. –jejeje...oups- . De la reconciliación... pues disfruten este pequeño Oasis... –yo sé porque se los digo...- _

_Les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero este mes de septiembre ha traido sus desventajas... he cumplido años –gracias a los que me han enviado sus saludos!- y en esta ultima semana –la mas negra para mi- realmente no tenia ganas de continuar con el fic. Pero aquí me tienen!!!_

_Por cierto, la continuación de esta telenovel... perdón, fic...-jeje- el capitulo 10 "Oasis" lo veran a finales de este mes._

_Gracias por todos los review y/o mail, a los que me bancan por el msn –gracias!- **Julian Manes (Suerte con los fics), PkmMaster (sigues la historia desde sus inicios??? Dios! necesitas un premio a la fidelidad-y a la paciencia...-) , Psyduck054 (Y vaya que si me has soprendido con el review! Sinceramente no lo esperaba, es un halago que leas mi historia!), Liz350 (Espero que esto te haya gustado), Enika (Pues... espero que no me mates por el lemon v.v), Zaeta Ketchum (no te preocupes que no la abandonaré), JaNy (Huy, que puedo decir que no he dicho ya??? ... Continua tu fic!!!! –please!-), Buraki(aun sigue el suspenso jejeje), Jczava (No sabes lo que es un lemon?, espero que este capitulo haya acallado esa duda...), Sakurafer (Amiguita, suerte con tu fic de Inuyasha –Y arriba ese animo!-), Anais2 (Sip, ya sé quien eres. Lys me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.Es un honor que leas este fic ).**_

****

**_Bueno...-tomo aire...- he terminado con los review._**__

_En fin, los espero en el proximo capitulo, y si alguien quiere contactarme por el msn este es. Nanuchan hotmail . com_

_Sayounara a todos!!!_

_-Suerte a Lys en su nuevo fic "I owe it all to you" Está super! –leanlo-; A Julian con su nuevo fic de Inuyasha, Suerte a JaNy con Harry Potter y su carrera;, y a Psy!!!! Que siempre banca mis raptos de mal humor en el msn y me ha ayudado mucho en esta semana...-_

_Cuídense todos!_

_Sumi-Chan._


	10. Oasis

**Meu Anjo**

_Capitulo 10 Oasis._

La lluvia habia cesado, aunque todavia era perceptible la humedad en el aire. El parque todavia estaba desierto, a escepcion de una solitaria pareja a la que parecia no importarle lo inestable del clima. De todas formas, el sector que habian escogido estaba bordeado de arboles e intrincadas ramas. Estos los protegian de la vista de los demas y del caprichoso aguacero.

Ella era una muchacha joven. A simple vista destacaba su largo cabello rojo, ahora oscurecido por la lluvia. Su rostro apenas se veia, oculto como estaba por la imponente silueta del alto hombre a su lado, pero uno podia hacerse a la idea al ver su cuerpo pequeño, su cintura, y esos dedos largos y delgados que estrechaban con intima seguridad la ancha espalda masculina.

Èl permanecia de pie junto a ella. Su cabeza morena en catitud protectora sobre la pelirroja, causando un singular contraste entre sus cabellos negros y el de color cobrizo que tenia la joven.

Misty se permitiò cerrar los ojos por un momento. Saboreando a pleno cada sensación familiar que se filtraba por su cuerpo. La solida fuerza de esos brazos rodeando su cintura. El modo en que la retenia a su lado. Las caricias en su cabello humedo...

Levantó la cabeza.

-Te quiero...- murmurò suavemente –Te quiero mucho...-

Sus mejillas ardieron. Desvió la vista apenada. Insegura de lo que habia hecho.

Asho colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a verlo.

-Tambien te quiero- la besó con delicadeza, convenciéndola de que no debia avergonzarse de lo que sentia –Te quiero mucho...-

Misty respondió apasionadamente a esta nueva ronda de besos. Él susurraba su ultima frase contra su boca, aprisionándola mas y mas contra el arbol. Descendió los labios por su cuello dejando que renovara el aire. Pero cuando posó su boca otra vez sobre la de ella, la encontró fria. La habia entreabierto ante su insistencia, pero no estaba devolviéndole el beso.

Ash se apartó preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Misty observaba el suelo, pero cuando alzó los ojos estaba muy seria.

-Aleesha-

No fue una pregunta, ni una afirmación.. Tan solo una palabra que pese a su tono sereno, abarcaba parte del gran interrogante dentro suyo. Lo estudió fijamente mordiéndose el labio.

Él suspiró, tomó su rostro entre las manos.

-Cariño- El terminó sonaba _tan _familiar en él...- Aleesha y yo terminamos... Por ti...-

Le sostuvo la mirada viendo como la expresión preocupada de sus ojos desaparecia, y cuando Misty se impulsó hacia delante para abrazarlo con fuerza, se permitió a si mismo reposar la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo en su ancho pecho la respiración calida y suave de ella.

-_Siento mentirte Myst...-_ cerró los ojos e inconscientemente apretó la mandibula. Sentia los cariñoces roces de las manos de Misty en su espalda y la mentira pesó aun mas. _–Pero no quiero perderte cariño, no otra vez... Romperé con Aleesha, lo juro... Apenas llegue... Yo...-_ Pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar la ultima tarde en la que la habia visto. El error que habia cometido al dejar que las leyes naturales de su cuerpo se impusieran a su cerebro. Y ni siquiera habia usado protección... ¿Y si ese desliz traia consecuencias...?. ¿Y si Aleesha quedaba embarazada...?. La sola idea lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Perder a Misty ahora?. ¿Ahora que habian aclarado _todo_?. Inconscientemente sus brazos se cerraron tras la silueta de la joven, apretándola aun mas. No, no la perderia... Misty era su mundo, y ya le habia costado demasiadas lagrimas el sobrevivir tantos años lejos de ella...

Misty sentia la presión agobiante de esos poderosos musculos que la aprisionaban de tal forma que hasta se quedaba sin aire. Rio ahogando la risa en su cuello.

-Ash!- intentó incorporarse para verlo. Él parecia inmerso en otro planeta –Ash!-

Reaccionó y la miró. Estaba muy palido.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy un poco apretada aquí abajo. Casi no puedo respirar...- le hizo un gesto indicándole la forma en que la tenia agarrada y aprisionada contra el arbol.

Ash alzó una mano y con los nudillos le acarició la mejilla. Luego delineó el contorno de sus labios.

-Hermosa...- dijo en un susurro mirándola fijamente.

Misty rio con ganas –¡Ash! ¡No puedo respirar!-

Sentia como temblaba el cuerpo de la chica a causa de la risa. Al cabo de unos segundos, él se contagió tambien.

-Lo siento –dijo mas animado- Quizas podamos hacer un pequeño cambio...- y de un rapido movimiento invertido, ahora fue él quien se encontró atrapado entre el tronco del arbol y ella -¿Qué tal asi?-

Misty volvió a reir, y como respuesta se puso en puntas de pie y le besó la nariz.

Fue lo ultimo sensato que ocurrió antes de que él se dejara caer contra el grueso tronco y usándolo como apoyo para ambos, la envovió con sus brazos y guió el rostro de la joven hacia sus labios ansiosos.

---

-Ash, Ash espera... escucha...- Misty le cubrió la boca. Su respiración intensa y agitada era un tenue eco junto a la trabajosa de él.

Desde que habian invertido los roles se habian entregado a otra nueva tanda de besos y caricias. Como si quisieran remedar en ese mutuo desenfreno los cinco años de separación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven junto a su cuello, gruñendo ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no perder el control.

Ella puso las manos en su pecho y de pronto pareció recobrar toda la compostura. Frunció el ceño palpándole la ropa- Dios! Estas mojado, puedes enfermar si no te cambias rapido....-

-No es tu culpa el que yo este mojado, tu tambien lo estas...-

-Yo estoy acostumbrada. El agua no puede hacerme daño – se apartó y lo obligó a incorporarse-Pescarás un resfriado-

-Myst...-

-Ash escucha...- Misty comenzó. Habia gran determinación en sus ojos, pese a que la voz le temblaba – Nosotros... nosotros debemos hablar, continuar con esta conversación... H-hay tanto que a-aclarar... algo que debes saber...-la ultima frase la dijo en un tono tan bajo que fue casi imposible que él la oyera.

-Dimelo-

-No aquí...- lo observó –Necesitas ropa seca y yo tambien. Pero... Pero continuaremos con esto... y-yo... es importante...-

-Esta bien- la besó –Podemos ir a otro lado, si quieres...-

Las mejillas de ella ardieron ante esa sutil alusión de que estuvieran a solas. Y en un ambiente mas intimo...

-C-creo que vamos demasiado rapido... Y-yo...-

Ash rió. Colocó un dedo en sus labios –Tranquila Myst- la abrazó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oido -...No voy a comerte...-

El rubor fue mas intenso ante su voz suave y sugerente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la soltó y la tomó de la mano –Mejor, vamonos de aquí-

Misty sonrió –Gracias...-

-¿Por?- la miró con interrogación.

-Por ser tan comprensivo conmigo-

Como respuesta, él tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos mientras se ponian en marcha.

Iban muy juntos, como una tipica pareja de novios. Y a decir verdad, pasaban desapercibidos entre la gente que poco a poco recomenzaba su rutina tras la tormenta. No levantaban sospechas al caminar de la mano, ambos tan jóvenes y parecian tan inocentes, que ninguna persona a su alrededor podia imaginar los problemas y los secretos que se escondian en cada uno.

Ash la observó de soslayo, habian llegado al final de la calle y en teoria tenian que separarse. Aunque eso era lo ultimo que él deseaba hacer.

-Bien...-

Misty se volvió y lo miró. Sus ojos eran mas grandes y mas verdes que nunca. Hasta la palidez de su rostro se acentuaba aun mas bajo el cabello oscurecido por la lluvia.

Se observaron en silencio varios segundos.

-Yo...- murmuró Ash metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, en lo que pareció ser un gesto distraido -¿Me darias tu numero de telefono...?- le ofreció un papel semi humedo y una pluma –Por favor -

Observó la renuencia en ella a tomar lo que le ofrecia y reiteró con voz queda –Por favor...-

Misty sintió la humedad de la hoja bajo los dedos. Sabia que una vez que anotara el numero ya no habria vuelta atrás. Ya no podria esconderse, ni desaparecer de él como venia haciendolo. Ahora Ash podria encontrarla siempre que quisiera. A ella y a Soleil. Se estremeciò. El refugio que tanto le habia costado construir para proteger a su princesita comenzaba poco a poco a desmoronarse. Su angelito... aquella criatura que era tan igual y tan diferente a ella al mismo tiempo.

Dudó. La protección de su hija estaba ante todo. Pero tambien sabia que ocultarles la verdad lastimaria mucho a ambos -tanto a Ash como a Soleil – y ellos eran las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

Suspiró suavemente y a continuación anotó su numero telefonico. Observó la plateada pluma con una sonrisa y escribió una palabra al pie de lo anterior. Una palabra corta y concisa. Dobló el papel por la mitad y se lo entregó.

Ash sostuvo los dedos de ella. La despedida estaba prolongandose demasiado.

-Bueno... yo...-

Misty retiró la mano –A-adios...-

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejandose. Ash observó como su cabello rojo se balanceaba suavemente a la par de sus pasos, ondeando alrededor de sus hombros. No volvió la cabeza para verlo ni una sola vez.

Él bajó la vista hasta el papel que aun continuaba doblado en su mano. Lo abrió. Leyó el numero de telefono e inmediatamente sus ojos se agudizaron al ver la pequeña palabra escrita bajo este.

_Llamame._

Era corto y sugestivo y... claramente una invitación. Sonrió y sin pensarlo salió tras ella.

La alcanzó con facilidad –pues no se habia alejado mucho- y la tomó de la muñeca .

Misty se dio vuelta alarmada, y antes de poder decir algo, se encontró prisionera de dos poderosos brazos y aplastada literalmente contra su pecho.

-¿Q-que hac...?-

Subitamente, Ash la besó ahogando la pregunta en sus labios. Ella respondió por unos pocos segundos antes de apartarse buscando aire. La habia tomado tan de sorpresa que casi se habia olvidado de respirar.

-Te llamaré...- murmuró él apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-Eso se supone-

Ash rió –Te quiero-

-Yo tambien te quiero-

Se observaron varios segundos mas, antes de finalizar la charla con un ultimo beso.

-Llamame-

Ash sostenia la mano de Misty renuente a dejarla ir. Pero aunque habia insistido en que pasaran el resto del dia juntos, ella se habia negado. Y lo habia hecho con tal expresión de dulzura y timidez que él no pudo menos que complacerla. Misty queria ir despacio... De una cosa por vez. Por eso, besó la punta de sus dedos y susurró –Lo haré-

Luego la soltó y ella emprendió, una vez mas, el camino a casa.

---

_Al otro dia..._

La expresión del joven maestro habia variado por completo.

Y todos lo habian notado apenas lo notado apenas lo habian visto. ¿Acaso era la felicidad lo que hacia que se viera tan bien?. Ahora hasta parecia mas joven!. Y mas apuesto sin duda...

Pasó su mano por su oscuro cabello y sonrió por enesima vez. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentia asi tan... completo.

Lo primero que habia hecho apenas llegó a su departamento vacio, fue esconder todo rastro de su _actual _novia. Guardó fotos, revistas, ropa que perteneciera a Aleas. Una vez que le lugar quedó libre de otro rastro que no fuera el suyo , se dejó caer de espaldas en el sillón. Con ojos cerrados rapasó cada segundo de su encuentro con Misty. Nunca habia amado tanto a una tormenta de otoño como a la de esa mañana...

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared jugueteando con algo en su bolsillo. Melody habia tomado el tema con tanta tranquilidad que sin dudas ella ya sabia algo...

-¿Ash?-

El joven abrió los ojos y se enderezó con tanta brusquedad, que lo que tenia jugando entre los dedos cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies de la pequeña que habia hablado.

-Soleil-

La niña se inclinó a recoger el objeto -Un anillo –murmurò asombrada observando la hermosa piedra aguamarina que fulguraba en el centro de la argolla – Es precioso-

Ash sonrió involuntariamente -¿Te gusta?-

-Sip- Soleil se volvió para mirarlo y por un momento sus ojos se hicieron identicos al color de la gema – Es muy lindo-

Él asintió . El anillo era tan unico y especial como Misty. Nunca habia visto un diamante de ese color tan mitico. Era tan parecido al acuoso tono de sus pupilas, que sin dudarlo lo habia comprado –años atrás- como anillo de compromiso para ella.

Ahora podia imaginarlo en su mano izquierda , brillndo entre los palidos dedos. Alli donde siempre debió de haber estado...

-¿Ash?- Soleil lo tironeó del brazo para atraer su atención .

La miró –Si?-

La pequeña estaba frente a él y extendia sus deditos entregandole el anillo. Ash notó como otra vez sus ojos se confundian con el color de la piedra -Es muy lindo –repitió.

Ash lo tomó imaginando cuando la delicada argolla volviera a ocupar su lugar en el dedo anular de Misty. Él tenia todo planeado... tal como habia sido la 1ra vez que le propuso matrimonio...

-...Entonces tienes novia.- la voz de Soleil habia seguido pese a que él estaba perdido en su mundo de fantasia.

-Eh... si-

-¿Y le vas a pedir que se case contigo?-

Ash miró a la niña atentamente . Ella hacia preguntas muy inteligentes para un niño de su edad...

-Bueno...- se rascó tras la cabeza –Ese es el plan-

Soleil pegó un saltito -¿Por eso compraste el anillo, cierto?-

Ash rio. Si, definitivamente era muy precoz para su temprana edad -En realidad lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Ah...- Soleil se inclinó con las manos tras la espalda -¿Y porque te tardaste tanto en pedirselo?-

-Soleil...-

-¡Solo quiero saber!-

-Bueno, pues cuentame tu- Ash intervino -¿Ya le has contado a tu madre?-

La niña se enderezó frunciendo el ceño –Iba a decirselo ayer, pero mamà estaba _muy _extraña–

-¿Extraña?-

-Sip, estaba muy alegre ¡y estuvo toda la tarde cantando!-

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- prosiguó Ash aliviado que la pequeña siguiera el ritmo de la conversación y olvidara el asunto referente al anillo –Me parece bien que tu madre sea asi contigo-

-¡Es que tu no conoces a mamá!- exclamó Soleil excitada –Mamá hace mucho que no canta. Siempre esta seria. Desde que mi papá se fue, las tias dicen que ella se volvió asi...- el tono de voz de la niña habia ido bajando a medida que hablaba, cuando llegó a la ultima frase no fueron mas que debiles susurros.

Ash no supo que decir. Habia tanto dolor en los pequeños ojos que era imposible no sentir ternura. Se inclinó ante ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. Sintió su tibio calor y entonces supo que habia hecho lo correcto –Escucha preciosa, no te preocupes por tu mamá. Ella estará bien-

Solleil despegó la cara y lo mirò . Estaba sonriendo.

-Lo sé. Mamà se pondra bien cuando encuentre a mi papá. Y yo lo voy a encontrar-

Ash admiró su valor. La clara determinación en la mirada azul verdosa le recordaba a alguien, pero no podia recordar a quien ..

A pesar de que se conocian hacia tan poco tiempo, ambos se habian tomado mucho cariño. Por eso no era de extrañar que ella le confiara sus temores ante los diferentes pretendientes de su madre y el loco deseo de encontrar a su papá. Ash solo sonreia ante los celos infantiles de Soleil de Soleil hacia su progenitora, argumentando que no era mas que exageración por parte de la pequeña. En cuanto al otro tema... Quizas nadie mejor que él sabia lo que era crecer sin la figura paterna...

Le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu papá, Soly-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella con ojitos grandes y brillosos -¿Harias eso por mi, Ash?-

-Por ti haria cualquier cosa, Soly...-

---

Hacia rato que el entrenamiento habia terminado. Apoyado contra la pared volvió a juguetear con el anillo, mientras miraba como los niños se correteaban unos a otros por todo el patio. Su vista se mantenia fija en la mas pequeña del grupo, y en como sus bucles negros volaban en todas direcciones en su loca carrera.

-Disculpe Señor- intervino una voz femenina a su lado -¿Usted es el entrenador a cargo de este grupo?-

-Si- contestó viendo que Soleil se habia detenido en medio de su juego con cara de espanto- ¿Usted debe ser la madre de Soleil, cierto?- se giró para ver a la mujer y al hacerlo, la misma expresión alarmada de la niña se reflejó en ella. Él arqueó una ceja.

La mujer, de cabello verde oscuro, mantenia sus enormes ojos azules fijos en los suyos- ¿Ash?-

El aludido razgó la vista tratando de reconocerla . Hubo un momento de su vida en el que parecia no tener control, habia salido con tantas mujeres que… Pero no queria pensar en eso. No ahora que habia recuperado a su angel.

Se esforzó en mirarla seriamente. Buscando algun tipo de familiariedad. -¿Nos conocemos?-

-Pues si, pero aparentemente tu no me recuerdas- tras su sorpresa inicial , soltó un suspiro y sonrió al ver las caritas asustadas de Soleil y Avril. Le tendió su mano –Soy Erika- como su nombre no parecia serle de mucha ayuda al confundido joven, añadió –La lider del gimancio de Celadon City…-

Sus ojos se agrandaron de asombro –Erika!- se giró a las niñas -¿Eres la madre de Soleil?-

La muchacha rió nerviosamente -…. Jejejeje no- desvió la mirada pensando en como _su _amiga tomaria esta novedad –Soy la madre de Avril-

-Debi darme cuenta antes, el parecido en ambas es increíble-

-Gracias…- se dirigió a las pequeñas que estaban paradas junto a Ash –En cuanto a ustedes dos…-

-¡Por favor tia Erika no se lo digas a mi mamá!. ¡Le prometí a Ash que yo lo haria…!- exclamó Soleil uniendo sus manitas en un gesto de suplica –¡Se que estuvo mal mentir, pero queriamos jugar con los niños…!-

-Mamá, fue mi idea. Soleil no tiene nada que ver-

Erika suspiró cerrando los ojos –Me han dado un susto…-

-¿No sabias que estaban aquí?- Ash preguntó divertido

-No, y tengo la igera sensación de que no es la primera vez que vienen, cierto?-

-Bueno…-

Erika las miró con severidad –Tendremos una larga charla de camino a casa. Despidanse-

Las pequeñas lo saludaron con gesto contrito. Pero cuando Soleil se aferró con fuerza a su cuello pudo oir su pequeña voz diciendo –Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá…- lo apretó mas fuerte aun –Volveré…-

Ash le retribuyó el abrazo bajo la mirada preocupada de Erika –Y yo te esperaré Soleil-

---

_Horas después_

Lily abrió la heladera en casa de Misty, frunció el ceño al ver que faltaban varias cosas –_Debi decirle a Misty que revisara la lista…-_observó el reloj en la pared – _Quizas pueda ir a comprar antes que ella vuelva…- _cerró la heladera y se dirigió al living.

Habia piezas diseminadas por toda la alfombra . Tres pequeñas cabezas se mantenian juntas tratando de darle sentido a la parte del rompecabezas que estaban armando.

-Niños…- estos la miraron -Debo bajar a comprar algunas cosas que tia Myst olvidó anotar –Lily se dirigió a la puerta -Tardaré diez minutos, Avril quedas a cargo…- la nombrada asintió solemnemente – Soleil e Ian portense bien ¿está claro?-

-Si tia, Lily-

-Si, mami-

Lily se detuvo en el umbral y los observó. Los pequeños habian vuelto a su anterior posición y estaban concentrados en el rompecabezas. Acomodó el cuello de la campera soltando un tenue suspiro –_Estaran bien...-_ y salió.

Apenas se oyó el "clic" de la puerta, Soleil se puso de pie arrastrando consigo a su primo y amiga.

-Yo oi a tia Daisy cuando vino anoche. Trajo una enorme caja forrada de blanco y se la dio a mi mamá –Soleil explicó –Y ella la puso en lo alto de su placard, en su habitación-

-¿Y que hay dentor de la caja?-

-No se, Avril. Tenemos que averiguarlo-empujó la puerta y los tres niños entraron a una hermosa habitación pintada de celeste –Aquí duerme mi mamá, y ese es el placard...-

-Pero, Soly. No podemos hacer esto!. ¿Y si mi mamá nos descubre?- el niño se cruzó de brazos.

-Si nos damos prisa, lo haremos antes de que tia Lily regrese-

-Pero... es peligroso-

-Ian- Soleil lo miró con una expresión de fastido exacta a la que solia usar su madre – Cállate-

Luego de varios segundos de discusión acalorada, al fin consintieron en que Avril subiera a una silla –siendo la mayor del grupo y por lo consiguiente, la mas alta de los tres – y con Soleil sobre sus hombros bajara la bendita caja.

Ian desde abajo las miraba atemorizado, rogando que ninguna de las dos perdiera el equilibrio –Apuirense...!-

-Ya la tengo-los pequeños dedos de Soleil se cerraron a los costados del objeto –Es pesada- la apretó contra su pecho, mientras veia la forma de bajarse.

-Soly apresurate-murmuró Avril cuyos hombros estaban sintiendo el prolongado peso. Hizo un movimiento hacia delante y se tamborileó haciendo que su amiga perdiera el equilibrio.

Ian se cubrió los ojos al ver la catastrofe y solo los abrió cuando oyó el golpe -¿Estan bien?-

Avril se incorporó masajeandose la espalda –Yo si, ¿Soly?-

-Estoy bien- contestó la pequeña acomodándose el cabello y el vestido sobre sus adoloridas rodillas. Se puso de pie extendieno la caja –Veamos que hay dentro...-

---

_-Erika se veia rara...-_Misty caminó a ciegas por el pasillo del supermercado. Tan metida como estaba en sus pensamientos –_Pero cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, evadió mis preguntas...-_ de reojo observó la lista que Lily le habia preparado. Estaba en el sector equivocado, suspiró meneando la cabeza –¿_Buscando las verduras entre los articulos de limpieza...?. ¿En que estoy pensando...?-_ dio la vuelta en tanto repasaba lo ocurrido esa tarde...

Le abrió la puerta del auto a las niñas y esperó que se abrocharan el cinturón de seguridad antes de arrancar. Ambas tenian la misma expresión de culpa y estaban muy calladas. Tal y como lo habia estado Erika.

_Misty se dio vuelta unos segundos-¿Qué pasa, niñas?-_

_-Nada!- contestaron al unísono y sin mirarla._

_-¿Por qué estan tan calladas?. ¿Hicieron enojar a Erika?-_

_Soleil miró a Avril -Bueno...- comenzó –un poquito...-_

_-Rompimos su florero preferido...- interrumpió la otra niña –Sin querer-_

_-Oh-_

_-Y por eso nos regañó-_

_Misty suspiró. Sabia lo traviesas que podian llegar a ser cuando se juntaban... Pero sin embargo, algo dentro suyo se negaba a creerles. Verdaderamente Erika se veia extraña, como si estuviera preocupada o asustada... La excusa del florero le parecia en ciarta forma tan superficial, que sabia que esa no podia ser la causa real del problema..._

_Siguió manejando oyendo como las niñas hablaban en susurros. Avril y Soleil eran muy amigas, aun a pesar de que la primera fuera tres años mayor que la segunda..._

De vuelta en el presente, Misty siguió dándole vueltas al asunto. Habia algo en el comportamiento de las pequeñas que no la convencia... Ahora con seguridad intuia que esas dos estaban planeando algo...

---

-Mira Soly!- Avril exclamó emocionada enseñándole la fotografia que tenia en las manos.

La caja blanca estaba llena de estas. Imágenes hermosas de un pasado desconocido para Soleil, quien no se cansaba de observar y admirar cada foto.

-Que bonita- murmuró Ian parándose al lado de su prima -¿Quién es?-

-Mi mamá- respondió Soleil.

-No, no lo es-

-Claro que si – observó la fotografia sonriendo. Para ella no habia dudas -Se ve preciosa...-

La imagen representaba a una Misty adolescente –con aplomo de niña- usando un largo y vaporoso vestido strapless color blanco. Su cabello era mas corto en comparación a como lo tenia ahora, y estaba semi recogido por pequeñas rosas y pimpollos blancos. En las manos llevaba un gran ramo con idénticas flores.

-¿Era una fiesta de disfraces?-

-No seas tonto, Ian- rio Avril –Es la boda de tia Misty-

-¿Qué?-

---

Ash caminaba junto a su prima cuando la vió . Se quedó inmóvil de la sopresa, mientars Melody seguia andando sin percatarse que este se habia detenido.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Se veia adorable con ese sweater celeste pastel y la ajustada falda oscura. Ash se acercó sigilosamente, agradeciendo a su buena suerte el habersela encontrado.

---

-¿Tia Myst esta vestida de novia?-

-¿Acaso la foto no es obvia, Ian?-

-Pero...-

-Mamá se veia hermosa en su boda, no crees Avril?-

-Si, Soly-

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se oia a la niña revolviendo entre las demás fotografias de la caja.

-¿Y este chico quien es?-

---

Misty cerró los ojos –_Dios... ¿Qué debo hacer?-_

Su pregunta se referia obviamente a su charla con Melody, y la forma de cómo hablarle a Ash de Soleil y viceversa. Suspiró. Él lo comprenderia y aceptaria gustoso a la pequeña... Si, no habia dudas. Y esta recibiria con los brazos abiertos a su padre... Y volverían a ser la familia que siempre soñaron de niños. Sonrió. Tanta felicidad le parecia irreal.. Ash y ella estaban juntos de nuevo. Juntos... Juntos cuando le habia parecido imposible. Juntos... ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en menos de dos meses aclararian todo y que esa mañana lluviosa seria la mas linda de las reconciliaciones?.

Pero ¿De verdad habian aclarado todo?. ¿Por qué de repente le parecia que los problemas y las dudas de antaño renacían en su cabeza con mas fervor?. Quizas porque era cierto... Ellos debieron de haber hablado, aclarar los malentendidos de aquellos dias antes de empezar de nuevo. Demostrar que habian crecido y madurado. Que eran responsables de sus actos y demas...

_-Pero Ash me quiere...-_se recordó a si misma, buscando seguridad en lo inestable de sus emociones-_Y dejó a Aleesha, por mi... por mi...-_

No es lo mismo querer que amar... le recordó la voz interna de sus sentimientos. Él habia dicho 'te quiero' no 'te amo'. Y ambas frases eran muy distintas.

Repentinamente, dos poderosos brazos la aprisionaron por detrás. Estuvo a punto de gritar sobresaltada, cuando la firmesa y el calor de ese cuerpo le recordaron cierta sensación vagamente familiar. Sintió un calido aliento en su oido que le provocó cosquillas.

_-Mademoiselle- _susurró una voz masculina _-__ Je pense votre la créature la plus belle, Dieu pourrais avoir jamais pour avoir créé...-_

Misty sonrió apoyando su rosada mejilla contra la de su captor – Vuestras palabras me halagan, _monsieur...-_

Ash hundió la nariz en su cuello- Tenia muchas ganas de verte, Myst...-

---

-Soly...- Avril inspeccionó fijamente la imagen. La pequeña de cabello negro esperaba ansiosa su respuesta –Este chico es...-

-¿Mi papa...?-

-Creo que si- Avril examinó la otra fotografia que tenia en la mano –Aquí está junto a tia Myst...-

Ian se acercó a ambas niñas –Este...- señaló al jovencito vestido de negro que en la pintura abrazaba sonriente a la pelirroja vestida de novia -¿...es tu papá, Soly?-

La pequeña solo sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron mas que nunca mientras con suavidad deslizaba un dedo sobre la masaculina silueta que rodeaba a su madre –Mi papito es muy lindo ¿no creen?-

---

Ash deslizó los dedos entre las hebras de cabello hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Ella entendió su mensaje silencioso y se incorporó a medias.

-Deseaba verte...- murmuró él –Dios, te extrañaba mucho-

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?-

-No queria presionarte-

Misty se mordió el labio. La respuesta de Ash habia sido tan sincera que por un momento se sintió culpable. Levantó la vista y le sonrió .

-_Yo_ deseaba que me llamaras –se acercó un poco mas y lo besó –Tambien te extrañaba-

-Myst...-él murmuró contra su boca, retribuyendo a su vez. Luego ambos se separaron -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos, mientras echaba una ojeada a los productos que llevaba en la canastilla de plastico.

Misty contuvo la respiración. Era obvio que la cantidad de dulces y galletas no eran para ella.

-Las compras...- empezó con cierto titubeo. Sabia que era el momento justo para hablarle de Soleil ¿pero como empezar?. Tomó aire buscando las palabras adecuadas –Y-yo...-

-¿Si?- la animó riendo -¿Todo eso es para ti?-

-N-no...- ¿Por qué era tan difícil?- Son p-para mi... n-nuestr..-

Se oyeron unos pasos al costado.

-Oh, aquí estabas- exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Ambos se dieron vuelta. Melody tenia las manos en las caderas en una clara muestra de impaciencia.

-¿Has olvidado que vienes conmigo?- preguntó elevando una ceja.

Ash le sonrió a Misty y se apartó enfrentándose a su prima –Lo siento-

-¿Lo siento...?- ahora cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho –Se supone que venias a ayudarme –se dirigió a su amiga Hola, Misty. El tema no es contigo, sino con mi desconsiderado pariente... aunque ahora veo _que_ lo ha distraido... –le guiño un ojo –Te dije que todo se solucionaria... Me alegro mucho por ambos-

Ash asintió con entusiasmo mientras la besaba en la frente. Misty permanecia dura. Atontada por la cantidad de emociones que nublaban su mente. Por un lado sentia extremo alivio por la interrupción de Melody. Pero por el otro... Sentia horror ante su propia pasividad en cuanto al tema de la niña se referia. ¿Cómo podia estar tan tranquila sabiendo que le ocultaba algo tan importante a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo...?. Sintió rabia de si misma y de un brusco movimiento se apartó.

Melody pareció leer la confusión en sus ojos –Ash no te preocupes por mi. Puedo llevar las compras a casa yo sola... ¿Me prestas las llaves de tu auto?-

-Pero...-

-Ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas –Misty la veia con sus enormes ojos llenos de preguntas y asintió sonriendo calidamente –Tienen mucho de que hablar-

-Esta bien –Ash le entregó las llaves del vehículo –Cuidalo-

-¿No seria mejor un 'cuidate'?- rió y se acercó y saludó a Misty en la mejilla. Esta se veia muy palida –Cambia la cara Myst-

-Oh, Dy si supieras...- murmuró en un tono de voz ahogado. Pero la otra joven pareció no prestarle atención, meneó la cabeza y tras despedirse de ambos se alejó por uno de los multiples pasillos del supermercado.

Misty suspiró masajeandose suavemente la frente. Desde el dia anterior habia soñado con el momento en el cual le hablaria a Ash del hermoso ser que juntos habian concebido. Habia ensayado varias veces lo que diria, pero aquí que ahora se encontraba muda, no sabiendo como empezar. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocia tenia miedo de él. De su reacción.

-_Ay, hijita... ayudame...-_

---

Terminó de acomodar las bolsas de mercaderia en el péqueño auto deportivo de Misty y se incorporó.

Ella estaba dándole la espalda y el pudo admirar por varios segundos como el tejido del sweater insinuaba las lineas de su cuerpo. El genero elastisado de la falda hacia otro tanto con sus piernas. Sintió una calida sensación en el fondo de su estomago.

Nunca la habia visto asi vestida. De esa forma tan elegante y femenina a la vez. En su mente todavía podia verla usando jeans y zapatillas. Sus cabellos sueltos y el tenue dejo infantil en sus facciones.

Hoy frente a él, sin embargo, encontraba a una hermosa mujer.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de ella y la abrazó por detrás.

El sol en esos momentos era una agonizante mancha roja que se perdia en el cielo, anunciando la llegada del crepúsculo.

Misty no pudo evitar ponerse rigida por algunos segundos. Luego sonrió como si se diera cuenta de _quien_ era el alto hombre atrás suyo y suavemente se dejó caer contra él, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho.

-_Mademoiselle –_murmuró Ash besándola en el cuello –_ Vou est belle...-_

Ella rió –_Vous parlez trés bien le francais, monsieur-_

-_Tu no le sais,_ no te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo-

Misty se apartó bruscamente de él -_¿Quoi? _¿Q-qué...?- lo miró fijo -¿Es un reproche?-

Frunció al ceño al notar su expresión triste. La subita ausencia de su cuerpo calido pareció quitarle la respiración. No se daba cuenta de lo que habia dicho -¿Qué ocurre Misty?-

_-Dios, acabamos de reconciliarnos y ya empezamos a pelear...-_Misty retrocedió decidida al ver que él se acercaba-_ Aun no me ha perdonado por aquello...-_

-Era un simple comentario. Vamos cariño, sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir...- le tendió una mano que ella miró dubitativa –Misty eres lo que mas amo en el mundo...-

Finalmente lo habia dicho. Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Oh, Ash- susurró antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y estrecharlo contra si –Tu tambien eres lo que mas amo en el mundo...-

-Myst...- él la apartó unos milímetros y la observó fijamente. Sus grandes ojos eran ahora agua que fluia y fluia por sus mejillas –Por favor, no llores-

Inclinó levemente la cabeza. Las pupilas de ella eran tan hermosas cuando se las veia de cerca. Y mas aun cuando los tonos verde-azulado del iris se enfocaban por completo en él, logrando captar toda su atención.

-Perdoname...-

_-Oui, je vous pardonne_...-

Siguió acercandose hasta que se detuvo _- Et je suis dans l'amour avec vous...-_

Misty sonrió. Sus labios estaban humedos y él podia advertir el sabor de las lagrimas en ellos. No le importó.

---

Lily dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se acercó rapidamente al living al percatarse de ese inquietante silencio.

Los niños sin embargo seguían de rodillas en la alfombra terminando de armar el rompecabezas. No parecian haberse movido de ese sitio en todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó. (¿_todo bien? todo bien! ¿todo bien? todo bien!!!... ehm, sorry. Los chicos argentinos entenderan el chiste jejejejejeje –no, no miro Ricos y mocosos, pero sus expresiones son muy pegadizas v.vU sobretodo si se tiene un hermano adolescente...- )_

-Si, mami- Ian contestó sonriendo antes de adentrase en el juego –Te tardaste mucho-

-Si, si lo sé...- suspiró ladeando la cabeza -¿Misty aun no ha llegado?-

-No- respondió Soleil brindándole otra sonrisa.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi hermanita?- Lily se dio la vuelta con las manos tras la espalda- Veré algo de televisión... A proposito, me alegra que hayan estado jugando todo el tiempo-

Avril observó como la joven salia de la habitación y exhaló un tenue suspiro –Estuvimos cerca de que nos descubriera...-

-No-

-¿No? Soly, por tu culpa casi nos metes en lios!!!-

-Ian callate-

-Al menos ya tienes una idea de cómo es tu papá- intervino Avril evitando que el intercambio de palabras se convirtiera en una riña familiar -¿Le preguntaras a tu mamá sobre las fotos?-

-No- Soleil meneó con firmesa su cabecita –Quiero encontrarlo por mi misma y darle una sorpesa a mi mami. Mi amigo el Sr Ash dijo que me ayudaria-

-¿Le pediste ayuda a un desconocido?-

-¡Él no es un desconocido, Ian!. Es mi mejor amigo-

---

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Misty miró a su alrededor. Ese lugar obviamente no le era ni remotamente familiar. Se volvió a Ash, que habia insistido en conducir su auto-¿Dónde estamos y porque nos detenemos?-

Él se rio –Aw, Misty baja los decibeles-

-¿Acaso planeas secuestrarme?-

-No seria mala idea...- se recostó en el asiento y la miró con diversión.

Ella dio vuelta la cabeza.

-Pediria un rescate imposible para no tener que liberarte nunca...-

Misty le dedicó una ojeada intimidadora .

Ash volvió a reirse –No me crees, verdad?-

-Ni un poquito- se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oido –En serio ¿dónde estamos?-

-Tranquilizate-

-Pero... –se dejó caer en el mullido asiento poniéndose de costado. De cara a él -Es tarde...-

Ciertamente el anochecer habia llegado demasiado rapido. Debiles puntos de luz aparecian de incógnito en el negro cielo en un inútil intento de iluminarlo.

Ash sin embargo mantenia su atención en la encantadora dama que tenia al lado. Misty llevaba el cabello recogido en un prolijo rodete, por lo tanto se podia apreciar con total libertad la delicada estructura de su semblante y la fina linea de su cuello desnudo. Él alargó una mano y suavemente la deslizó por su mejilla -¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?-

Sintió el subito calor en la sonrojada piel bajo sus dedos.

-Si. Dos veces y en francés-

-Te lo diré otra vez entonces... –sonrió levemente hasta que la expresión de su rostro se volvió seria- Eres muy hermosa...- se habia aproximado y ahora se encontraba a escazos milímetros de sus labios entreabiertos. Notó que su respiración se volvia trabajosa al igual que la suya.

Por lo que pareció ser una eternidad continuaron asi. Viéndose fijamente, sin atreverse a hacer ningun movimiento. Dejando que la oscuridad los envolviera en su extraño manto.

La electricidad seguia aumentando entre ellos aun a pesar de que solo estaban mirándose. La tensión parecia casi palpable dentro del pequeño vehículo. Y entonces fue inevitable que ambos sucumbieran al deseo...

Ash inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Deslizó una mano tras su nuca y enredó los dedos en su cabello mientras intensificaba la presión sobre sus labios. Misty gimió débilmente al sentir la calida intrusión de su lengua. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le respondió con la suya imitando sutilmente sus movimientos y humedas caricias.

Ash le besaba con ternura los parpados, la sien y la frente dejando que renovara el aire. Mientras ella recorria su ancha espalda deteniéndose en un lugar u otro. Notaba como se tensaban los musculos en aquellas zonas que conocia a la perfección. Y se asombraba de la forma en la que él reaccionaba bajo el contacto de sus dedos... A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía recordaba que lugar de su cuerpo acariciar para obtener la reacción esperada. Él descendió los labios por su nariz hasta encontrar su boca. Misty tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Besándolo con suavidad y dulzura. Sonriendo ante su impaciencia que marcaba la contrariedad de acciones entre ambos. Por un lado ella era delicadeza y suavidad extrema. Por el otro... Ash era pasión descontrolada.

A ninguno parecia importarle que la noche en si fuera tan avanzada o que el espacio dentro del vehículo fuera considerablemente pequeño. Tan concentrados en su mundo de sensaciones como estaban...

No supo en que momento Ash decidió cambiar de posición, pero al minuto siguiente que tomó conciencia Misty se encontró sentada en su regazo. Tan pegada estaba a él que incluso a traves de la ropa podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Ahora estaba besándole el cuello y ella ladeó la cabeza para que profundizara el contacto. El roce de sus labios le provocaba cosquillas y rió por lo bajo cuando estas se intensificaron con la intervención de su lengua y dientes. Silenciosamente rogó que de esos mordiscos juguetones no quedaran marcas demasiado obvias...

Al oir su risa entrecortada Ash la miró. En algun instante le habia soltado el cabello y este caia desordenado sobre sus hombros. La mortesina luz de la calle jugueteaba con las hebras rebeldes que sobresalian de este. A su escaza claridad, parecian pequeños relámpagos de fuego. Asi se veia mas pequeña, mas inocente quizas y mas parecida a la niña con la que se habia casado.

Misty le besó la frente y él contuvo el aliento al percibir su olor natural mezclado con el perfume a jazmines que tanto le gustaba. Y mientras descendia los labios besándolo, era cada vez mas susceptible a sus voluptuosas curvas. Su estructura femenina habia variado por completo. Centímetro a centímetro advertia el cambio. De pronto supo que si la situación avanzaba, su _propia_ excitación seria tangible hasta para ella...

La necesidad se convirtió en exigencia cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse creando un beso mas apasionado que los anteriores. Él colocó las manos en su cintura y de un rapido movimiento la alzó hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Misty no pareció darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, ocupada en retribuir en igual forma sus besos. Movió las manos de su femenino talle, deslizándolas hacia abajo, reconociendo en su trayecto el suave tejido de su sweater. Jugueteó con el borde antes de adentrarse lentamente bajo la prenda. Ella se estremeció. No solo por las caricias que imprimia en su piel desnuda, sino por el hecho de que no llevaba absolutamente _nada_ puesto debajo... Se arqueó contra él cuando esos dedos trazaron una candente linea desde sus hombros hasta la suave curva de la cadera, y gimió contra su boca, comunicándole su propio deseo. De pronto las manos se movieron hacia delante, ascendiendo lentamente por sus costillas, moviéndose con cautela...

Pero en vez de continuar, Ash se detuvo. Rompió el beso abruptamente y enterró la cara en su cuello gruñendo de disgusto.

Misty luchó por respirar. Las manos del joven todavía reposaban sobre su cuerpo desnudo por debajo de la prenda.

-¿Ash?- su voz sonó ronca e inestable -¿Q-que... que pasa?-

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos- hundió la nariz en su cuello – Si no me detengo acabaremos haciendo el amor en el auto, y creeme que no es el sitio mas adecuado...-

Misty parpadeó unos segundos mientras de a poco iba recuperando la cordura. Retiró los brazos de su cuello y observó la situación. Sintió infinita vergüenza al notar el estado desastroso de su ropa. El sweater yacia torcido a un costado y por el escote sobresalia uno de sus hombros. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y tocó su cabello suelto ¿dónde habia ido a parar el elegante peinado que llevaba aquella tarde?. Finalmente observó horrorizada sus pies descalzos, y la hermosa falda de seda arrugada y arremangada a la altura de sus muslos enseñando seductoramente sus largas piernas desnudas. Bajo la vista apenada , y entonces el rubor subió furiosamente a sus mejillas al advertir por fin _cuan_ excitado estaba él. Era demasiado tangible estando en la posición en la que estaban... ¿Cómo demonios no se habia dado cuenta antes?.

Con brusquedad volvió a su asiento. Evitó mirarlo en tanto se arreglaba el sweater y alizaba la tela de la falda cubriendo sus piernas. Cuando hubo recuperado su voz, comentó –Bien, pues ha sido una tarde con mucho movimiento...-

Ash se rió –Ya lo creo-

Ella lo miró mientras se calzaba los zapatos. El tenue brilo de lujuria aun seguia latente en sus ojos oscuros. Se enderezó de golpe –Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Ya es muy tarde...-

Él suspiró pesadamente y asintió poniendo en marcha el vehículo. Ella se dedicó a mirar por la ventana aunque no le ponia atención a nada, ni siquiera al camino por el que iban. Bajó el vidrio para que el aire nocturno refrescara su rostro acalorado y reordenara en parte el caos en su cabeza. Ahora que habia recuperado el sentido comun sentia mucha vergüenza de lo ocurrido. ¿en que estaba pensando?. El control _siempre_ fue la vida entera para ella. Bueno, al menos lo habia sido desde que se habia separado de él... y desde entonces nunca habia vuelto a sentir nada. Hasta ahora.

Inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma al darse cuenta de que no hubo ni un segundo –en todo ese borroso instante- en el que pensara en Soleil... Hasta que punto podian llegar sus hormonas...

Ash detuvo el auto y la observó. Frunció el ceño al notar su expresión.

-¿Tanto te mortifica lo que ha pasado?-

Misty reaccionó a sus palabras. Notó que se habian detenido frente a un elegante edificio de apartamentos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Te has mantenido muy callada –se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto triste -¿Te arrepientes...?-

Se inclinó en el asiento poniéndose de cara a él –Por supiuesto que no –tomó una de sus manos y la oprimió cariñosamente con la suya –es solo que vamos demasiado rapido. Y hace tanto que yo no...- un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Misty...- su voz fue un ronco susurro.

Seguramente recordaba el caos en el que habia caido cuando ella se fue. Esos primeros tres años en los que su vida habia sido semejante a un barco sin timon, a merced de cualquier capricho de la marea o del viento. Saliendo con cuanta mujer encontrara en el camino con el objeto de saciar el ansia de afecto que llevaba dentro. Habia hecho muchas estupideces a lo largo de ese tiempo y he aquí que ahora se encontraba frente a la unica criatura que realmente le importaba. Y a la que podia perder por un estupido error.

-Bueno, y donde estamos?- ella sonrió y miró por la ventanilla -¿Aquí vives?-

-Si...-

Misty notó el tono extraño en su voz. Con la yema de los dedos le acarició la mejilla -Es un lugar muy bonito-

Cubrió la pequeña mano con la suya y la acercó a sus labios -¿Quieres subir? ¿un momento...?-

-Me encantaria pero...-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es tarde-

-Si tal vez en otra oportunidad-

-Ok-

Besó sus dedos y la soltó. Se acomodó en el asiento para verla mejor. Misty corria el espejo retrovisor hacia ella y le hizo un gesto coqueto a traves de este. Luego examinó su aspecto y se peinó el cabello con los dedos. Ash no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese usual rasgo femenino. Después con gestos practicos recogió la espesa mata cobriza, y entonces notó que fruncia el ceño.

-Ash!- exclamó -¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi cuello!- con fastidio señaló unos pequeños puntos amoratados –imperceptibles casi- que destacaban a simple vista por lo palido de su piel.

Él que se habia incorporado ante la urgencia de su voz, volvió a recostarse poniendo los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Aw, Misty eso no ha sido nada...-

-¿Qué?-

La miró traviesamente -¿Sabes? Es difícil que preste atención a mis acciones, cuando tu empiezas a...-

-¡Ash!- sus mejillas enrojecidas casi hacian juego con su pelo.

-Por otro lado, nooí que te quejaras...- se enderezó sonriendo timidamente – Si quieres podemos repetirlo...- rió entre dientes y se acercó.

Al segundo siguiente estaba besándole la mejilla trazando un sendero hasta el lóbulo de su oido. Misty lo dejó hacer a su antojo, hasta que sintió que esos labios habian encontrado el camino que llevaba a su cuello. Con rapidez se apartó riendo.

-No, otra vez no-

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño -¿Acaso tienes que rendirle cuentas a _alguien _por lo que haces...?-

-¡Pues claro!- cerró los ojos preguntándose como le explicaria a Soleil los pequeños moretones que mami tenia en el cuello. Suspiró – Mis hermanas aun siguen siendo muy ...curiosas en cuanto a mi persona-

Con brusquedad Ash le agarró el brazo izquierdo. De un tiron levantó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos. Sus delgados dedos estaban desnudos y sin ningun adorno comprometedor . Soltó un suspiro de alivio y llevó la mano presa hasta sus labios .

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Nada-besó con suavidad su dedo anular -¿Seguro que no quieres subir?-

Miró levemente el reloj pulsera e hizo una mueca al ver lo avanzado de la noche. De seguro Lily estaria llamando a la oficial Jenny para saber donde se habia metido...

-No, no puedo. Me esperan en casa... M-mi h-hermana debe estar preocupada...-

-Esta bien- le dio un beso rapido en la mejilla y se preparó para salir .

-Espera- Misty lo retuvo. Él se giró a verla -¿Podemos vernos mañana? ¿En la noche?-

Ash sonrió –Claro- con el dedo indice recorrió la lina de su sien hasta su barbilla -¿Dónde?-

-En el parque-

-Ok- abrió la puerta para salir cuando ella volvió a impedírselo sujetándolo del brazo -¿Qué ocurre ahora?-

Pero en vez de contestar, Misty se aproximó a él . Colocó la mano detrás de su nuca y bruscamente lo atrajo guiándolo a sus labios. Ash contuvo la respiración. El beso estaba lejos de ser suave y controlado. Percibia su calor, su ansia, su necesidad y algo puramente femenino que hizo que se estremeciera sin remedio. Cuando al cabo de varios minutos se separon -ambos respirando con dificultad- él se sentia tan debil y tembloroso como si acabara de caminar cientos de kilometros bajo el torrido sol del verano en un arido desierto.

-Eso es para que no me olvides-Misty sonrió maliciosamente y se lamió los labios -... Y para que pienses en mi...-

-Creeme que no dormiré esta noche...-

Ella soltó una suave carcajada –No era mi intención- ladeó la cabeza –Buenas noches, Ash...-

El joven descendió del auto y se apoyó en el techo para verla: se habia corrido al asiento del conductor y desde alli le sonreia con un guiño travieso.

-Adios Myst y buenas noches- murmuró con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Se incorporó y se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, consciente de que ella aun no se habia alejado. Sus deseos de buenas ncohes todavía continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Lo habia dicho con un tono de voz tan suave y seductor que... rechazó la idea al ver que sus fantasias se materializaban en la persona de una sexy pelirroja que yacia desnuda en sus brazos y entre las blancas sabanas de su cama...

_-Y vaya que no dormiré nada esta noche...-_

_Continuará_

_(Eh... sin comentarios... Ya ven lo que puede hacer la constante lectura de Harlequin -culpa de Lys, yo era una adorable niña, antes que ella corrompiera mi mente de esa forma!!! :p)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nota:_

_Hola a todos!!!! Perdonen la tardanza... pero si les digo que hace semanas que estoy pasando el capitulo, me lo creerían????. Supongo que no v.v._

_Bueno, habia muchas cosas para decir, pero solo me quedaré para hacer una mención super especial. Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar al mejor escritor de fics en castellano (hombre): Argus. Para agradecer su magnifico fic "El regalo de una dama" y el que me lo haya dedicado a mi... Aw, gracias! Que lindo :) Bueno, Monsieur Argus, creo que mi parte ya esta hecha. Nosotros hicimos un trato, recuerdas? Yo actualizaba Meu Anjo y tu me hacias la 3ra parte de tu fic!!!!! –jejejejejeje, creiste que lo olvidaria???. Pues claro que no!- Gracias por ser siempre tan atento conmigo. Por escribir de esas forma sencillamente genial, y por enseñarnos a volar y a soñar a traves de tus escritos. Sigue escribiendo asi, me siento halagada de poder hablar contigo, aunque sea a veces y un ratito. Te deseo mucha suerte y... quiero leer el fic!!!!!!_

_-sip! No soy tan adorable como todos creen:( jejejejeje-_

_Bueno, que mas? Ah, si! Como veran en este cap he abusado del frances. La verdad mi conocimiento es casi nulo en este idioma, asi que los que saben mas que yo eh... porfis sean buenitos. Sé que debe haber muchos errores gramaticales, asi que sepan disculpar mi ignorancia..._

_Cuando actualizaré???? Jeh! Genial pregunta. Ni yo sé.... Pero, bueno, supongo que antes de que termine el año..._

_En fin, disfruten este cap, porque lo que se viene "Nada es para siempre" va a ser bastante doloroso._

_Cuídense mucho!!!!! Nos vemos._

_SuMi ChAn._

_Pd: Saludos a Jonth007 que hace mucho que no lo veo... oye, por donde andas???_

_Este es un pequeño ayudamemoria, como yo misma suelo hacerme un lio con mis propios personajes, pondrè una lista de los niños que aparecen y sus respectivos padres._

Soleil : Misty y Ash.

Aislinn: Melody y Tracey.

Avril: Erika (lider de celadon citty) y Drake.

Dawlish: Duplica (quien esta embarazada)y Gary.

Ian: Brock y Lily

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nanuchan (A) hotmail . com -_mi msn-_

aquamarina(GB) kasumi (A) yahoo . com . ar _-mi mail-_


	11. Nada es para siempre

_No sé que ha pasado con este cap que he tenido que subirlo de nuevo! Pero aquí esta :) _

_**Meu Anjo**_

_Capitulo 11 "Nada es para siempre..."_

_Sintió movimientos a su costado y supo que no era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño._

_El roce de su piel suave contra la suya áspera le provocaba escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Movió la cabeza tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, segundos después pudo distinguirla con mayor nitidez._

_La penumbra hacia aun más erótica la silueta de su cuerpo envuelto en las sabanas. La seda cumplía muy bien su cometido insinuando generosamente sus curvas. La situación parecía digna de una fantasía con la que habia soñado muchas noches anteriores a esa..._

_Y ahora ahí estaba. Completamente desnuda durmiendo entre sus brazos._

_-¿Estas despierta Myst?-_

_La oyó acomodarse y supo que habia vuelto su cara hacia él. La tenue y fria luz todavía era escasa pero podia distinguir las perfectas líneas de su semblante._

_-Si...- musitó con voz somnolienta._

_-¿Cómo te sientes? –Acarició su mejilla -¿Te he hecho daño...?-_

_-Claro que no – se movió unos centímetros mas y él volvió a experimentar ese delicioso cosquilleo, fruto de la calida presión de sus cuerpos- Fue hermoso Ash... Muy hermoso...-_

_-Tu lo haces hermoso- la interrumpió._

_Ella se sonrojó –Ash...-_

_Sintió el calor de su mejilla bajo los dedos –Eres preciosa, Myst-_

_Ella soltó una risita suave y el rubor fue en aumento –Tu eres tan tierno y gentil...-_

_Él se inclinó y la besó –Preciosa...-murmuró contra sus labios –te amo-_

_Misty comenzó a acercarse también en tanto respondía apasionadamente a sus besos, estrechándolo contra si. Las manos de él abarcaron su cintura y se deslizaron a su cadera por debajo de las sabanas. Sus besos eran cada vez mas anchos y ardientes, y cuando Ash fue consciente otra vez de lo que ocurría, se encontró debajo de ella disfrutando de una situación que no podía ser mas tortuosa..._

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada._

_La muchacha rio seductoramente y apoyó las manos en su pecho. Susurró –Aprendo rapido...- Ash contuvo el aliento al advertir que sustituía los dedos por sus labios –Estoy tratando de decirte que también te amo...-_

_Desde la posición en la que estaba, sentia sus piernas suaves enlazadas a las suyas. Su piel tibia, tersa contra su cuerpo masculino y anhelante. Los sucesos de horas atrás revolotearon en su mente reverdeciendo parte de su ansia y deseo. La sensación nueva, pero a la vez ligeramente familiar, se expandió por todos sus músculos implorando una respuesta. Sabia que debia detenerse antes que no pudiera mantener el control sobre si mismo._

_-Myst...-_

_-Shhh... es nuestra primera noche juntos, recuerdas?- el rostro de Misty se encontraba a milímetros del suyo. Su cabello suelto caía de sus hombros haciéndole cosquillas –Y es nuestra luna de miel además...- lo besó –De ahora en adelante su tiempo me pertenece a mi, Sr maestro Pokemon...-_

_-Como digas- manifestó en un susurro poniendo los dedos en su nuca para profundizar el beso y terminar lo que ella habia empezado. La tomó de la cintura y rápidamente rodó con ella hasta tumbarla sobre la cama, prisionera entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Rompió el contacto entre sus labios y la observó largamente acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos -¿Segura?-_

_Misty solo asintió. El rosado de sus mejillas se hizo aun mas intenso al igual que su respiración. Al parecer ya le habia perdido el miedo..._

_-Creo que me podré acostumbrar fácilmente a este tipo de situaciones...- murmuró antes de que Ash cubriera sus labios con los suyos. Rió suavemente –Definitivamente me acostumbraré rápido...-_

_-.-_

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe. Despertándose se sentó en su lugar todavía confundido y mareado. Se rascó la cabeza al encontrarse solo en la enorme cama doble y soltó un gemido. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas refregándose la frente.

En _ese_ entonces eran jóvenes e inexpertos...

Pero juntos habian llegado a conocerse y a explorar cada centímetro de su sexualidad. Misty era todavía una niña en cuanto a muchos temas se referia, pero esa noche habia cruzado _esa_ etapa y se habia convertido en mujer. Y gracias a ella, él habia llegado a ser un hombre...

Pero ahora... cielos, los sucesos de la tarde noche anterior surgieron nítidos en su memoria. Habia necesitado mucha entereza para detener lo que estaba pasando dentro del pequeño vehículo. Nunca imaginó que decir un _"no"_ iba a resultar tan complicado. Todavía sentia la tensión y la frustración de sus músculos, mientras le decia a Misty que debian detenerse.

Cuando ansiaba sentir el calor de de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Que sus piernas se entrelazaran a su cintura luego de que la tumbara en el asiento tras quitarle hasta la ultima prenda de ropa que llevara encima. Y deseaba oir sus gemidos de placer a medida que la besaba con mas urgencia y ver sus ojos mientras el acto mas intimo los unia hasta que fueran un solo ser y...

_-Dios...-_gimió apretándose la cabeza con las manos -_¿En que demonios estoy pensando...? Se supone que soy lo suficientemente maduro para sobreponerme...-_

Alargó la mano y encendió la luz. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Observó una pieza de papel que yacia en la mesa de luz. Tenia varios numeros anotados y por el trazo –pequeño y prolijo- no habia dudas de que habia sido escrito por una mano femenina. De un rapido impulso tomó el telefono y el papel. Tras marcar los tres primeros digitos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con frustración dejó caer ambas cosas en la mesa.

_-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_- se regañó a si mismo dándose un golpe en la frente-_¿Crees que ella al igual que tu tienes problemas para dormir?. ¿Y que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos a las cinco de la madrugada solo porque quieres finalizar una fantasia...?-_

Tras pensarlo unos minutos rio –Eres patético, Ketchum- murmuró en voz alta-Lo mas probable es que Misty se encuentre disfrutando del sueño que tu no tienes...-

Suspiró pesadamente y se acostó. En su afiebrada a mente todavía podia recordar las noches en que la observaba dormir. Su rostro sereno e infantil. La debil sonrisa que siempre encontraba en sus labios para él. Podia pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo contemplándola...

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y con la imagen de su diosa pelirroja se quedó suavemente dormido...

.-.-.-.

.-Como que ¿que es eso que tienes en el cuello?- Lily preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos e inclinándose hacia su hermana.

.-Nada, déjame...- Misty apartó la mano de la joven. Pero ya era tarde. Esta habia corrido un mechón de cabello de su garganta.

.-Dios...- Lily silbó por lo bajo. Levantó la vista -¿Cómo que, hay algo que quieras decirme?. No esperas que me crea que "eso" se ha hecho solo, verdad?-

Las mejillas de Misty se tiñeron de rubor.

.-¿Tienes novio?-

.-Bueno...- la joven pelirroja acomodó el cabello de modo que ocultara las marcas de su piel –Ash y yo... nos reconciliamos...- antes de que pudiera explicar algo mas, los brazos de Lily se cerraron tras su cuello apretándola con cariño. Realmente eso la tomó por sorpresa. Ellas nunca fueron de demostrase cariño o preocupación de esa forma...

.-Eso es genial, hermanita!. Estoy muy feliz por ti-

Esta sonrió dentro del confortable gesto. Por otro lado, de sus tres hermanas, Lily habia sido la unica que no habia apoyado la idea del divorcio.

.-¿Pero cuando?-

.-Hace un par de dias-

.-Myst es maravilloso- volvió a sonreir -¿Y ya le hablaste de Soleil?-

.-No, aun no...- suspiró –Hoy en la noche nos reuniremos y entonces se lo diré...-

.-Todo saldrá muy bien, cariño. Como que, no te preocupes-

.-Eso espero Lily. Tengo muchísimo miedo-

.-Tranquila –con ternura puso las manos en sus hombros –Siempre has sido una muchacha fuerte e inteligente. Encontraras la forma de decirselo a ambos-

.-Con la niña se que no tendré problemas. Soleil adorará la idea de tener a su padre. En cuanto a Ash...- amortiguó un suspiro de intranquilidad –Dios, no sé como lo tomará...-

.-Tranquilizate Myst- repitió Lily abrazandola con fuerza. Tratando de transmitirle apoyo y seguridad –Es imposible no encariñarse con Soleil. Ella es un angel... ¿Crees que él la rechazara luego de conocerla? Ustedes crearon ese pequeño ser y Ash se sentirá orgulloso de el trabajo que has hecho-

.-Eso espero, Lily. Eso espero...-

.-.-.-.-.

Apoyada contra la pared, Soleil observaba a su madre mientras esta se peinaba. Era medio dia y el aire fresco del otoño comenzaba a sentirse en el aire.

.-¿Mami?-

Misty dejó el cepillo de pelo sobre el tocador y se dio la vuelta sonriendo -¿Si?-

La niña dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella -¿Por qué estas tan contenta?. Hace dias que estas asi y no has dejado de tararear desde la mañana-

.-Princesa ven aquí –sonrió y le extendió los brazos –No es nada extraño, solo que hoy tuve ganas de cantar –rió- ¿No quieres que lo haga?-

.-Por supuesto que si, mami, cantas muy bonito!- Soleil exclamó –Y te ves muy linda cuando lo haces-

.-Princesa...-Misty la rodeó con sus brazos –Te amo mucho-

.-Yo tambien te amo, mamá-

La besó en la frente y en las mejillas –Pero yo te amo mucho mas, Soleil-

La niña rio antes las cosquillas y ocultó la cara en _su _cuello. Luego de varios segundos se incorporó alarmada –Mamá! Tienes moretones en el cuello!-

Misty se apartó bruscamente. Se llevó las manos a la garganta en un intento de ocultarlas –No es nada cariño...- repuso avergonzada.

.-¿Y como te golpeaste? –Soleil parecia de veras muy preocupada.

.-E-ehm...- el nerviosismo era inmenso. El rubor en sus mejillas tambien –Es largo de explicar...-

.-Pero...-

El sonido del timbre cortó la frase de la niña. Misty intentó no suspirar de alivio mientras la dejaba en el suelo y se ponia de pie para atender el portero. Acomodó el jean sobre sus caderas y alisó las hebras de cabello sobre sus hombros de modo que ocultara las pequeñas marcas amoratadas de su garganta y se acercó con paso resuelto hacia la puerta. Pensando que era una de sus hermanas, abrió.

Un alto joven rubio la observó detenidamente.

.-Hola, se que tendría que haber avisado antes de venir pero pensé que les agradaria salir a almorzar. Aunque luego de pensarlo mejor crei mas conveniente la comida a domicilio...- rio enseñando lo que traia en la mano. Dos cajas delgadas y pequeñas que olian espectacular. –Espero que a ambas les guste la pizza-

Misty rio meneando la cabeza –Thiago...-

.-No me digas que ya almorzaron-

.-No, en realidad todavía no-

.-¿No les gusta la pizza?- preguntó con incredulidad-Podemos ir a Mc Donalds, oi que los niños adoran sus hamburguesas-

Misty volvió a reir-Nos encanta la pizza –lo invitó a pasar-Pero no debiste ponerte en semejante gasto...-

.-¿Quién es mamá?- la voz de Soleil vino desde el pasillo acompañado de unos rapidos pasos. Antes que la joven pudiera contestar, la niña ya estaba frente a ellos.

.-Thiago vino a almorzar con nosotras. Mira, ha traido pizza-

.-Hola preciosa-

.-Hola Señor Thiago- Soleil respondió con toda la naturalidad posible. Sabiendo que ese hombre conoceria a su papá, seria mejor adoptar una actitud amistosa si queria tener información de él.

Aunque la verdad era que el individuo en cuestión todavía le resultaba fastidioso...

.-.-.-.-.

Ya habian cabado de almorzar y se encontraban hablando de temas triviales.

A Thiago no se le escapaba ningun detalle de la joven frente a si. Captaba minuciosamente cada gesto que hiciera. El rosado intenso de sus mejillas cada vez que sonreia o el brillo de sus ojos cuando involuntariamente, estos se detenian en él. Ese dia, sin duda la veia distinta. Mas animada, mas cercana y real. Mas sexy... Hasta su belleza parecia diferente.

.-Estas distinta-

Misty alzó una ceja. Reprimiendo una risita -¿Qué?-

.-Te ves rara...-

.-Define "rara"-

.-Hay algo nuevo en ti... no sé...-sonrió- No he sido muy explicito, verdad?-

.-Mas o menos, pero creo que se a donde quieres llegar-

.-¿Qué es eso tan diferente en ti?-

Misty bajó la vista , luego la alzó buscando a la niña. Soleil jugaba con sus muñecas metros mas allá de ellos. Era imposible que oyera la conversación.

.-Ash y yo nos reconciliamos...- susurró casi inaudiblemente

Fue como un baldazo de agua helada -¿C-como?-

.-Asi como lo oyes-

.-Pero...- Thiago pensó un poco antes de continuar –Me dijiste que se llevaban peor que antes. Que él te odiaba y.. y tu tambien...-

Un suave rubor se desparramó por sus mejillas –Eso es lo que yo pensaba... Pero él se encargó de mostrarme lo contrario...- suspiró-No puedo explicártelo con exactitud, Thiago. Todo ha sido muy repentino-

.-Ya veo-

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio.

.-¿Le has hablado de Soleil?-

.-No, aun no- la vieja punzada de angustia cobró nuevos brios en el fondo de su estomago –Hoy se lo diré-

Él se acercó y tomó las manos de ella-Te deseo mucha, mucha suerte querida Myst-

.-Gracias Thiago-

Le sonrió calidamente.

Soleil se incorporó de inmediato al ver lo que ocurria frente a sus ojos. La tranquila expresión varió inmediatamente a un gesto amenazante y furioso.

.-Mamá!- exclamó.

La joven se puso de pie -¿Qué pasa princesa?-

En vez de contestar la pequeña echó a correr por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación –Ven rapido!-

Misty se volvió a Thiago- Un segundo- siguió a la niña por el mismo sector cuando oyó sonar el telefono.

.-¿Esperas alguna llamada?-

La joven siguió caminando sin darle importancia al sonido –No ¿podrías atender por mi, Thiago?-

.-Claro, tomaré el mensaje-

.-.-.-.-.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa mientras oia como el telefono llamaba una y otra vez, sin que nadie lo respondiera.

_-Quizas y halla salido... Ella misma dijo que estudia mucho-_

Se disponia a cortar cuando alguien del otro lado levantó el auricular.

_-Hable-_ dijo una profunda voz masculina.

Ash titubeó unos segundos y cortó, convencido de que en su prisa habia marcado mal el numero. Con paciencia volvió a intentarlo, tratando de hacer a un lado la ansiedad.

_-¿Hable?-_ el mismo sonido grave y varonil de recien.

Quizas Misty habia equivocado algun digito... o quizas...

_-¿Quién es Thiago?-_

Contuvo el aliento al reconocer la suave voz femenina que era inconfundible.

_-No lo sé, Myst. Nadie contesta...-_

Fue suficiente. Aturdido cortó la comunicación. Permaneció inmóvil varios segundos con la mirada perdida en el vacio. Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera y reaccionara del sopor en el que estaba.

Con energia se dijo una y otra vez que no debia sacar conclusiones tan rapido... Pero era imposible frenar los miles de pensamientos contradictorios que se agolpaban en su mente gritando miles de cosas distintas a la vez.

Las mismas dudas y temores de dias atrás se encendieron como polvora magnificando sus propios celos. Cerró el puño asestandole un tremendo golpe a la mesa, y lo hizo con tanta furia que el telefono se movió abruptamente de su lugar.

_-Calmate, calmate-_repitió la voz coherente en su cabeza –_Estoy seguro que esto tiene una explicación...-_

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó el pequeño anillo. El hermoso diamante azul-verdoso fulguró bajo los rayos del sol, reflejandose en sus ojos castaños. Reprimió un triste suspiro y miró hacia arriba.

_-Por favor ayudame...-_

.-.-.-.-.

.-Cortó- Thiago dejó el telefono como estaba y se volvió a Misty –No dijo quien era, pero sé que habia alguien del otro lado-

Ella se encogió de hombros y besó los cabellos de Soleil a quien tenia en brazos. La niña estaba sujeta a su cuello y no parecia dispuesta a cambiar de posición.

.-Llevaré esto a la cocina –Thiago observó las cajas vacias del delivery y las recogió –Mientras me desahogo de esto, porque no piensan que les gustaria hacer a continuación?-

Soleil alzó la cabeza.

.-Princesa si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí en casa-

La pequeña asintió y la abrazó aun mas fuerte.

.-Será como te dije, hijita. Mamá y papá estaran juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo-

Soleil volvió a asentir con entusiasmo. Cerrando los ojos con firmeza agradeció que su plegaria fuera escuchada alli arriba.

_Mamá y papá juntos de nuevo...como una familia de verdad...-_ No dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

.-¿Y bien?- Thiago volvió hasta el living y las miró expectante -¿Vamos a tomar un helado?-

.-Eh...-

.-¿Mami?- Soleil intervino de pronto apartandose levemente de ella -¿Me llevas a la casa de Avril?-

.-¿Otra vez? Princesa, Avril se quedó anoche aquí en casa y no creo...-

.-Por favor, mamá-

.-Pero no me parece logico, cariño-

.-Por favoooor...-

Misty soltó un suspiro. La niña podia ser muy convincente cuando queria... –Esta bien, pero solo un ratito-

.-Gracias mami!- Soleil la abrazó con verdadera adoración –Me divierto mucho jugando con Avril-

.-¿Puedo llevarlas?- Se ofreció Thiago quien no habia perdido detalle alguno de la conversación.

Ambas se miraron varios segundos y luego Misty asintió –Claro, nos encantaria- dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y esta corrió a buscar a su mochila.

.-Luego podemos tomar un café si lo deseas- le susurró él viendola de soslayo.

.-Lo siento, pero tengo que salir mas tarde-

.-Oh- frunció los labios- ¿Ash?-

Ella asintió.

Thiago iba a agregar algo cuando la pequeña apareció –Nos vamos?- preguntó con ansiedad.

Ambos adultos asintieron.

Mientras Soleil se adelantaba corriendo por el pasillo, Thiago frenó a Misty levemente agarrandola del brazo. Ella lo miró con interrogación.

.-Si las cosas no resultan como tu querias que fueran...- involuntariamente le acarició la mejilla –Sabes que yo... siempre estaré esperandote-

Misty se movió unos centimetros rompiendo su contacto –Eres muy amable, pero...-

.-Esta bien no digas nada- él sonrió y agregó –Deberias decirle a Ash que tenga _mas _cuidado con lo que hace... Esos moretones no se ven bien en tu cuello...-

Apenada y con las mejillas rojas se llevó una mano a la base de la garganta y echó a caminar dejando al muchacho atrás...

.-.-.-.-.

Tras dejar a Soleil en casa de Erika y convencer a Thiago que podia volver perfectamente sola, Misty se encontraba en su habitación de pie frente al placard. Con el ceño fruncido observaba minuciosamente cada prenda que alli habia .Al parecer buscaba algo para ponerse esa noche, pero nada la convencía.

Se volvio a la cama donde habia mas ropa y eligió un vestido negro de corte sencillo. Tenia tirantes y un largo que dejaria admirar sus bonitas piernas. Se acercó al espejo y alisó la prenda ajustandola a su cuerpo. Sonrió.

Observó su propia imagen y fue inevitable que su mente viajara en el tiempo,casi cinco años atrás.

Una noche limpida de verano... El sonido de las chicharras y los grillos en el aire... La manera en que Ash la miraba mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. No le habia quitado los ojos de encima desde que la vio descender por la escalera, luciendo ese mismo vestido... Le habia susurrado en el oido por milesima vez lo hermosa que se veia con él puesto y las ganas que tenia de quiatrselo... Cosa que no tardó en hacer.

Misty ahora podia ver la exquisita seda negra desparramada en el suelo junto a la ropa de él, en tanto los gemidos se confundian con los besos y los sonidos de placer.

Dos meses despues se separaron y al tiempo supo que estaba embarazada.

Si, esa noche habian concebido a Soleil. Misty lo sabia con una certeza que no dejaba lugar a las dudas. Era algo que no podia explicar, una seguridad que estaba dentro de ella misma.

Despues de esa noche, muy pocas veces volvió a usar ese vestido. Le resultaba tremendamente incomodo y solo lo hacia en ocaciones especiales para su trabajo como un cocktail o alguna reunión importante.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento triste y volvió a concentrarse en su imagen frente al espejo. Sonrió al imaginar la forma en que la delicada seda insinuaria su cuerpo. Era una vanidad admitirlo pero sabia que el vestido le quedaria muy bien. Por algo los hombres no le quitaban la vista de encima...

El rubor trepo a sus mejillas. Aunque no lo parecia, era timida por naturaleza y no sabia como reaccionar ante los cumplidos que recibia. Habiendo sido Ash su unico novio –luego marido- no estaba acostumbrada a que otros la mirasen de la forma en la que él solia hacer.

Suspiró al recordar parte de la noche anterior. La manera en que habia rspondido a sus besos y caricias... Dios habia olvidado por completo la cordura y la estabilidad mientras se encontraba en sus brazos. Ahora sentia algo de vergüenza por comportarse asi. Sin embargo Ash parecia muy seguro –como siempre- de lo que hacia.. Rio al acordarse de la expresión que él tenia antes de irse...

Le hizo un guiño al espejo y se dio la vuelta. Acomodó con delicadeza la prenda y deseó que por un segundo, Ash volviera a mirarla con la misma intensidad con que la habia hecho aquella primera vez...

Mas tranquila reprimió una exclamación al ver la hora y darse cuenta que en sus divagaciones, hacia rato que debió traer a Soleil.

.-.-.-.-.

.-Avril estoy tan contenta!-

.-Entonces ¿es verdad lo que me dices Soly?- la niña de cabello verde se apoyó contra la pared -¿Tu mamà te ha hablado de tu papá?-

.-Y no solo eso!. Tambien me dijo que papá volveria con nosotras y que estariamos juntos los tres… como una familia de verdad-

.-Esop es genial!- le dio un cariñoso abrazo y ambas rieron por varios segundos. Luego se apartaron -¿Acaso le dijiste a tia Myst que viste las fotos?-

Soleil negò con su cabecita aun sonriendo.

.-Entonces?-

.-Recuerdas ese amigo de mamà del cual te platiqué?- Espero que Aril hiciera memoria y luego continuó –Yo pensaba que ellos eran novios, pues a Thiago le gusta mucho mi mamá . Pero ella me dijo que no debia preocuparme por eso. Que ella amaba mucho a mi papá y que solo estaria con él-

.-Pero…-

- Dejame terminar!- Soleil rio –Mamá me prometió que papá volveria con nosotras y se quedaria aquí para siempre-

Avril la escuchaba anonadada. No habia dudas, por la expresión feliz de la pequeña que estaba muy convencida de lo que decia –Me alegro mucho por ti, Soly-

Esta asintió y se puso de pie –Vamos, debemos contarselo a Ash-

Ambas corrieron por el corredor amarillo hasta llegar a inmenso patio donde varios niños se acercaron a ellas al reconocerlas. Tras saludar a sus amigos, Soleil abrió camino dirigiendose hacia el adulto, quien parecia no darse cuenta de que estaban alli.

Tomó aire tras su larga carrera y acomodó los pliegues de su vestido blanco.

.-Hola Ash-

Este no respondió. Tenia la vista baja pero no parecia estar mirando algo. Habia gruesas arrugas en su frente y tenia una expresión triste.

Soleil lo tironeó del brazo –Ash?-

.-Preciosa- él intentó sonreir al verla –No te oi llegar-

.-Vinimos ha ce mucho, pero estabamos en el otro patio-

Ash le acarició la cabeza –estas muy bonita el dia de hoy-

.-Sip- ella asintió sonriendo amplio –Este es el vestido favorito de mamá-

Lo miró con atención. Le habia devuelto la sonrisa, pero no podia decir que esta fuera sincera. Sus ojos tenian una expresión melancolica y sombria. La pequeña mente de Soleil no alcanzaba a comprender los problemas de los adultos. La felicidad y la alegria eran tan comunes en su mundo que no habia lugar para la tristeza y el dolor que rodeaba a los mas grandes. Su madre siempre tenia sonrisas y palabras dulces para ella. Le era tan natural como la puesta del sol y el cielo azul.

.-Ash, otra vez estas triste...-

.-Pero no es por tu culpa Soly-

.-Te peleaste con tu novia ¿Acaso no le gustó el anillo?-

Él sonrió con la primera sonrisa real desde el mediodia –Nada de eso- se inclinó hasta verla de frente –En cambio tu estas muy contenta o me equivoco?-

La niña pegó un saltito y se abalanzó sobre él hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho -¡Ash encontré a mi papá!-

Este compartió varios segundos de su alegria y luego se incorporó –Pero ¿Cómo? Si me dijiste que tu mamá...-

.-Mamá me habló de él! –lo interrumpió aun riendo –Viene a vivir con nosotras, como una familia de verdad!-

Los ojos de la pequeña resplandecian mientras le narraba todo con lujo de detalles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se alegraba por ella no podia dejar de sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho –ajeno al tema de Misty del que preferia ni acordarse- un dolor pequeño e imperceptible. Como una puntada.

.-La proxima vez que venga, lo haré con mi papá y mi mamá-

.-Entonces ya no necesitas mi ayuda?-

Soleil meneó la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo- Gracias de todos formas-

Ash la apretó fuerte contra si. Era increíble la forma en la que se habia encariñado con esa niña, hasta el punto de sentir algo parecido a los celos hacia _ese_ que podia ser su padre.

.-Ya le has hablado a tu madre de esto?- le preguntó -¿O Erika lo hizo por ti?-

.-No, aun no. Con todo este lio del cambio de mamá y la noticia de mi papá lo olvidé por completo...- volvió a reir –Pero se lo diré, lo prometo. Quiero que tu la conozcas. Mamá es muy hermosa, sabes?. Y canta muy, pero muy bonito-

Ash le dio un beso en la frente –Si es como tu, no dudo de que sea hermosa-

.-Soleil...?-

Una tercera voz entró en escena. Aunque suave se notaba un tono de preocupación en su trasfondo. Una mujer.

.-Soleil...?-

La niña permaneció quieta varios segundos, luego consiguió esbozar una una sonrisa –M-mi mamá...- susurró sorprendida –Vas a conocer a mi mami, Ash – de un brusco movimiento se zafó de él y corrió hacia la recién llegada con los brazos abiertos –Mami, mami!-

A estas alturas el rostro de Ash era indescriptible. De cara a ella, la vió caminar hasta el centro del estadio completamente ajena a él. Contuvo el aliento al advertir como la luz que se filtraba por los altos y gastados ventanales la iluminaban como si fuera la mas hermosa de las estatuas.

Su cabello rojo, su sweater liviano de color blanco, el ajustado jean que traia puesto... parecia salida del tiempo. Como aquella lejana mañana en la que se habia ido. Como si volviera a tener 17 años...

Ella se inclinó y extendió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña sonriendo todo el tiempo. Ambas se abrazaron y él pudo ver entonces, aquello que nunca se atrevió a pensar por temor. Esa idea que lo había asaltado durante años dejándolo indefenso y que ahora se recreaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

La habia perdido para siempre...

.-.-.-.-.

Apretó a su hija contra su pecho y suspiró de alivio. Dios se había desesperado tanto al no encontrarla.

.-Princesita...- susurró apartándola –No vuelvas a escaparte nunca mas. Acabas de asustarme mucho...-

.-Pero, mamá! –Soleil rio –Avril y yo venimos siempre a jugar aquí-

.-Si, algo de eso me dijo Erika aunque no quiso darme mas detalles- Misty acarició sus negros cabellos antes de besarla en la frente -¿Te encuentras bien?-

.-Sip-

.-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a casa...-

.-Espera –la interrumpió la niña- Antes quiero que conozcas a un amigo-

.-¿Otro mas?- la joven rió incorporándose -¿Cómo Dawlish?-

.-Nop –meneó la cabeza mientras la tomaba de la mano –Es casi como tu y el tio Brock-

.-Oh- murmuró dejando que la pequeña la guiase. El sol de la tarde –que entraba desde arriba- le daba de lleno en la cara y no la dejaba ver mucho. A los pocos pasos advirtió que había una persona adelante pero no lograba verle el rostro.

Por fin Soleil se detuvo, y sin soltarla, unió la mano de su madre con la del desconocido en cuestión.

.-Mamá, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amigo...-

Misty se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre a modo de pantalla y asi poder verlo. Apenas lo reconoció se puso rígida.

.-... el señor A...-

.-Ash...- la palabra salió de su boca casi con inercia. No supo como reaccionar, esto de veras que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Soleil los miraba esperando que se saludaran.

.-Misty- para él, el rompecabezas de esta historia ya estaba completo y armado.

Al oírlo, la expresión alarmada de la joven varió a una encantadora sonrisa.

.-¿Ya se conocen?- preguntó Soleil con extrañeza al ver que su madre se acercaba a él con una expresión que nunca le había visto en los ojos.

Para Misty la situación era completamente diferente a como la veía él. Para ella, aquello era el prologo a una etapa feliz...

.-Por supuesto, princesa –contestó mirándolo –Ash y yo somos amigos desde pequeños-

La noticia mantuvo a Soleil con los ojos muy abiertos, expresión que cambió cuando descubrió la _forma _en que Ash estaba mirando a su madre...

.-No esperaba encontrarte aquí-

.-Yo tampoco. ¿Te ha tomado por sorpresa verdad?- la voz de Ash salió en un cierto tono sarcástico.

Misty arqueó una ceja. Se volvió a la niña –Princesita, podrías dejarnos a solas?-

Esta frunció el ceño –Claro mami- miró a Ash de forma penetrante y agregó –Ire a jugar con los demás niños-

La joven esperó que la pequeña hubiera desaparecido antes de volverse al hombre frente a si.

Sonrió dulcemente –Hola...-

Este solo la observó con frialdad. Con el rostro serio e imperturbable.

Misty llevó una mano a la boca y escondió una risita –Que seriedad!-

.-Asi que este es el_ gran secreto_?. Aquello _tan _importante que debías decirme?- comenzó con un tono de voz mas alto que el que debería.

La sonrisa de Misty se borró -¿Qué?-

Ash continuó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho –Así que fue divertido jugar conmigo, cierto?. ¿Estuve al alcance de tus necesidades, o aun requieres de mis servicios...?- ella seguía muda, como si no pudiera entender lo que él decía -¿Y a que vienes ahora?. ¿Para mostrarme lo felices que tu esposo y tu...?-

.-Basta...- susurró Misty. De soslayo observó a Soleil que corría junto a Avril y los demas niños –No sabes lo que dices...-

.-¿Qué no se?. ¡Pero si esta mas claro que el agua!- con determinación se acercó a ella y levantó de un tirón su mano izquierda de modo que ambos pudieran verla. La pequeña argolla dorada brilló entre sus pálidos dedos -¿Qué significa la alianza entonces?. ¿Es que la usas y te la quitas como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo?. ¿No piensas en tu hija y en su padre?-

Las lágrimas se asomaron de entre sus pestañas. Luchó inútilmente por detenerlas –No metas a Soleil en todo esto. Ella no tiene la culp...-

.-¡Por supuesto que no la tiene! –a interrumpió Ash desviando la mirada para no ceder ante el dolor de la muchacha –Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu seas su madre, pero por suerte Soleil no se parece a ti, sabes?- levantó aun mas la voz sin soltar su mano izquierda –La niña es pura, es un ángel...-

Finalmente el llanto afloró a sus labios. Bajó las pestañas, pero fue imposible que las lagrimas no le fluyeran sin control por sus mejillas- Déjame explic...-

.-¡No quiero tus excusas ni tus mentiras!- la soltó con brusquedad y frunció los labios –Hoy llame a tu casa ¿y adivina quien me contestó?. ¿Quieres que te lo diga o prefieres adivinarlo?-

Misty empalideció -¡Entre Thiago y yo no hay nada!-

Meneó la cabeza- ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que digas-

.-Ash...-

.-No quiero volver a verte-

Ella llevó la mano a los labios. Lo miró con tristeza a través de sus cristalinos ojos –Puedes arrepentirte de lo que estas diciendo...-

.-NO. Nunca me arrepentiré. Junto al viaje al exterior que realicé hace cuatro años, esto es lo mas sensato que he hecho en mi vida-

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Los labios de Misty temblaron y sus ojos parpadearon llorosos, tratando de retener su acuoso contenido. Ash _nunca_la había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando _ella _lo dejó aquella lejana mañana.

.-¿Y quieres saber algo mas? –preguntó sonriendo con sarcasmo –Aleesha y yo nunca nos separamos, ella se fue al exterior a cubrir una campaña... y al contrario...- suavizó la voz de modo que ella pusiera especial atención a sus siguientes palabras –Vamos a tener un bebé...-

No había pensado en lo que decía, y para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Bastaba con ver la expresión dolida de Misty. La amargura asomando a sus hermosos ojos... y eso si lo conmovió. Él solo quería que ella sintiera parte de su sufrimiento. Herirla un poco talvez, pero nunca llegar a ese extremo... deseó haber cerrado la boca y callar esa estupidez. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante, anhelando borrar con sus besos las amargas lágrimas que derramara.

Misty retrocedió temerosa. Insegura de su acción y de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Levantó ambas manos a modo de protección.

.-Misty...-

.-Ya esta bien Ash- susurró con voz entrecortada. Se enjugó los ojos con la manga del sweater –Entendí perfectamente...- tomó aire intentando serenarse –Esta todo muy claro...- lo miró –Lamento que Soleil te haya molestado, pero no sabia que ella venia aquí-

.-No me molesta que Sol...-

.-No debes preocuparte, me encargaré de que nunca mas se aparezca por el orfanato –observó a la niña varios segundos luego se volvió a él – Muchas felicidades a ti y a Alesha-

Ahora fueron los ojos de Ash los que se tornaron brillosos. Los separaban unos pocos pasos, pero a él le parecían kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Ella exhaló un tenue suspiro y él supo que nunca olvidaría la extraña expresión de sus ojos.

Caminó unos pasos, cuando lentamente se volvió. Ladeó la cabeza y habló con voz suave –El dia de la lluvia en el parque dijiste que algunas cosas nunca cambian...- bajó la vista –Te equivocaste. _Esta _si cambió...-

Ash se mantuvo en silencio.

Misty llegó hasta donde estaban los niños –Soleil, princesa, vámonos-

.-¿Ya? –esta la observó -¿Puedo despedirme de Ash?-

De costado, le dio un rápido vistazo a la seria figura que no se habia movido de su sitio –El Sr Ketchum esta ocupado ahora, hijita y no puede atenderte –la alzó abrazandola contra si. Cerró los ojos haciendo un evidente esfuerzo de no quebrarse frente ella –Vamos a casa-

Él permanecía tieso en su lugar, observando toda la escena. La manito de Soleil se agitó tristemente por sobre el hombro de Misty, en señal de despedida. Se apresuró a hacer lo mismo intentando sonreír.

Cuando ambas desaparecieron de su vista, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo. Como si fuera un niño pequeño escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, no pudiendo soportar más el peso de las lagrimas. Lloró.

_Continuará..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nota **_

_**Bien, pues aquí otro capitulo de su melodrama favorito... jejejeje, esto ha sido muy duro, realmente. Recuerdo que estuve semana tras semana escribiendo y escribiendo porque NO me gustaba como quedaba –eso no significa que esto colme mi satisfacción- pero decidi dejarlo tal cual porque si no, nunca actualizaria...**_

_**Se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a varias personas, pero en especial a una que sé que adora este capitulo, asi es, a mi pequeño hermanito Black Fire022 que el pasado 22 de febrero cumplió añitos –Asi que hermanito, feliz cumple atrasaaaaaado! Jejejeje- **_

_**Tambien dedicarle este capitulo a mi amiga Misty Shrine –Gigi!- Sip, amiguita este es para ti. Um beijo para voce! –esta bien escrito?- porque ha tenido el valor de traducir mi fic Error o... ¿Verdad? al portugues, amiguita gracias y recontra re gracias! Animate a escribir algo en español –aquí tienes a alguien dispuesta a ayudarte don't worry )**_

_**Y tambien –vaya que mi lista de agradecimientos es larga nop?- a mi amigo Argus. Aquí esta la parte de mi promesa monsieur Argus, realmente sin palabras, voce sabe porque.**_

_**Bien ahora a los review... Gracias a Julian Manes, Sakurafer 2, Blackfire022, Buraki –realmente te parece que los capitulos duren tan poco?- Argus –XD- Lisa, Lulu, Kelly, Andy, Urpi, Enika –amiga!- , Mistyshrine-gracias!- Julian Manes, Mayra y Ei-chan.**_

_**-Aire...-**_

_**Y los e-mail de Cristina Goldman, Lucilene, Bra1, Tokio –mi amiguita!-, a Melina –mi amigaza de la zona Oeste! Que nos hablamos todo por el msn-, Pinkosita, MistyKamila, a Jire que escribió su fic Y la lluvia... espero que el semi lemon del principio te guste, y Chris...**_

_**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadi, si es asi, pido desde ya perdones, y mas perdones.**_

_**Bien, el capitulo que le sigue se titula Venganza y es –no se como...- el capitulo mas corto que he escrito hasta el momento...**_

_**Si, si, ya me dejo de molestar. Si estan occiosos –como dice mi amiga Chibi May- pueden ocupar algo de tiempito con un review, asi le suben el.. ego a esta escritora D y si quieren ir mas all , los e-mail siempre son bien recibidos!**_

_**Cuídense, los adoro!**_

_**SuMi ChAn**_


	12. Venganza

Meu Anjo

_Capitulo 12: "Venganza" _

El timbre sonó con insistencia, demostrando que quien lo pulsaba tenia prisa o estaba nervioso.

Erika abrió rapidamente –Melody, que bueno que estas aquí. Llamé a Duplica... oh, no sabia que hacer-

_-_Vine apenas ella me contó- ambas entraron al living -¿Dónde esta?-

_-_En su habitación, esta muy alterada... acaba de sacar las maletas... dice que se quiere ir...- Erika se masajeó la frente –Esto es definitivo-

_-¿_La niña?-

_-_Esta con mi hija... Me la llevé para que no se preocupara...-

_-_Esta bien, hablaré con ella, no te preocupes-

_-_Entonces será mejor que me vaya a cuidar a las pequeñas- Erika suspiró- Nadie mejor que tu, que eres de la familia... No pensé que esto terminara asi...-

_-_Yo tampoco-melody meneó la cabeza unos segundos –Ire a verla-

_-_Si, cualquier cosa, llámame, no lo dudes-

Se abrazaron brevemente y luego Erika desapareció.

Melody permaneció en silencio, hasta que un debil sonido que venia de una de las habitaciones, hizo que se aventurara por el pasillo con expresión preocupada.

Las persianas estaban bajas, pero no cerradas del todo. La habitación estaba revuelta, habia prendas en el piso y donde se mirase. La joven pelirroja tenia los brazos apoyados en uno de los estantes del placard abierto. La cabeza sepultada en elos, parecia invisible a causa del cabello que tapaba su semblante. Sus hombros se contraian sacudiendose de histeria.

Melody se detuvo –Misty-

Apenas pronunció su nombre, que la joven pelirroja alzó su rostro lloroso y corriendo hacia ella, se refugió en los brazos de su amiga.

_-_No quiso escucharme, no quiso escucharme... repetia entrecortadamente.

_-_Shhh... cálmate- Melody la mecia con suavidad, oyendo sus sollozos y palabras ininteligibles. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloró. Por varios segundos se dedicó a mecerla en completo silencio oyendo como el llanto a intervalos subia cobrando mas vigor o bajaba hasta ser un debil eco sin importancia.

_-_¿Qué pasó Myst?- Melody preguntó con suavidad una vez que la tormenta pareció haber amainado.

_-_Él ya conoce a Soleil...- respondió Misty con voz monotona mientras se dejaba caer en la cama como un peso muerto.

_-¡_Como!- prosiguó la otra joven sentandose a su lado -¿Cuándo?-

_-_No lo sé, pero ya se conocian...- volvió a cubrirse el rostro –Sacó conclusiones erroneas... Piensa que Thiago y yo... que S-soleil...-

Melody entendió perfectamenteme, reprimió un suspiro y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amiga –No trataste de explic...-

_-_¡Por supuesto que traté...!- exclamó llorosa -¡Pero ni siquiera me dejó que lo hiciera!-

_-_Ya conoces a Ash –intervino con acento simpatico, tratando de que la otra muchacha levantara su animo –Se caracteriza por usar su cerebro cuando no deberia hacerlo...-

Esta rio unos pocos segundos –Es verdad...- luego ocultó el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar otra vez.

Antes de que Melody hiciera algo, subitamente se levantó y siguió empacando ropa con mas energia que antes –Cuanto mas rapido nos vayamos, mejor...-murmuró arrugando sin consideración una delicada prenda color agua que parecia ser de saten o seda.

_-_Misty...-

La nombrada siguió vaciando estantes concentrada totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo –No me llevaré todo, solo lo necesario para una corta temporada –De otro sector sacó prendas mas pequeñas y la ropa de abrigo de la niña –Cuando Soleil y yo nos instalemos, les pediré a mis hermanas que me envien el resto-

_-_Misty...-

_-_Fue un completo error el volver aquí...- se pasó la mano por la frente y volvió a adentrase en su faena como si no hubiera oido la voz suplicante de Melody –Francia es un _belle _lugar. Paris es_petite_pero a Soleil le encanta... se detuvo unos segundos –Allà estará bien, es una ciudad _belle_ para crecer... Yo le enseñaré todo todo... y la cuidaré y la educaré de tal forma que no echará de menos nad...-

_-¡_Misty!- Melody la frenó tomandola de los hombros. La sacudió -¡Escuchate!-

_-_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el futuro de mi hija –susurró – Por cuatro años Soleil me ha tenido a mi, nunca ha precisado de otra cosa u a otra persona fuera de mi...-

_-_Pero ahora es diferente-

_-¿_Por qué es diferente?- se apartó.

_-_Porque ya encontró a su padre-

_-_Él no lo sabe, y ella tampoco –terminó de acomodar las maletas –Me encargaré de que ninguno de los dos lo sepa, y me llevaré lejos a la niña-

_-_Pero Myst...-

_-_Aleesha y él van a tener un bebé!- le lanzó en la cara. Su grito fue annegado por el llanto –Ella esta embarazada...-

_-_Q-que...?-

_-_Él me lo dijo...- intentó secarse las mejillas -¿Entienedes que no nos necesita?. Ash tendrá su nueva familia... y Soleil ya tiene la suya propia...-

Melody empezó a pasearse por la habitación con expresión pensativa. Meneó la cabeza –Aleesha no _esta_ embarazada, si lo hubiera estado no se hubiera ido-

_-_Ya no me importa-

La morocha se cruzó de brazos deteniendose frente a ella –Seré dura contigo Misty –habló con determinación -Nada de lo que estas haciendo lo haces por Soleil, todo esto es un intento de protegerte a ti misma y de una forma muy egoísta. Escudandote en la niña-

_-_Melody...-

_-_Si pensaras en la niña te quedarias a enfrentar el pasado y solucionarlo. Quiereas o no es parte de tu presente y lo serà en el futuro- suavizó la voz –Soleil no tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado entre Ash y tu. Entiendo perfectamente que esto te lastime y actues para defenderte pero... la niña merece conocer su origen. Y tu eres la unica que puede hacerlo... No por ti, por ella...-

Silenció siguió a sus palabras. Misty sabia en el fondo que todo lo dicho por su amiga encerraban una dura y cruda verdad...

.-.

Despegó la cara de la almohada y observó el anillo en la mesa de luz. Amortiguó un gruñido y se dio vuelta para no verlo. Al cabo de unos segundos tenia otra vez la vista fija en el delicado objeto. Alargó la mano y lo quietó dejandolo caer en un cajon que habia abierto con anterioridad.

Toda aquella situación le parecia _muy_ extraña. Como el argumento de alguna película dramatica, algo salido de otro tiempo y espacio. _Lejos _de su vida actual.

Misty era madre. Misty era madre... Era madre de una hermosa niña a la que él adoraba.

Ahora todo se desvanecia en una horrible realidad.

Sintió que el nudo en su pecho volvia a apretarse con mas fuerza, y nuevas lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas al comprender la situación.

Misty habia sido amada por otro hombre. Alguien mas habia besado sus labios, su piel, respirando su esencia. Alguien mas habia enredado los dedos en su cabello, perdiendose en sus ojos... Llamandola hermosa, como él mismo solia hacer cuando dormia en sus brazos.

_Otro hombre..._

Nunca pensó que podia volver a llorar como esa mañana hace cinco años. Con tanta amargura, dolor, impotencia y rabia. Sintiendo las lagrimas arder en sus cuencas como si fueran de sangre.

¡Que rapido habia acabado todo!. Habia sido como un castillo de arena. Como un oasis... Misty habia jugado con él, con sus sentimientos. Le habia hecho creer que tambien lo amaba y deseaba, mientras por las noches dormia en otros brazos. Ese otro que aspiraba el perfume de su cuerpo, y obtenia su primera mirada en la mañana. _Otro_ hombre con el que habia concebido a ese precioso angelito.

El llanto volvió con mas intensidad que antes. Solo le quedó hundir la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar los gemidos que se confundian con las lagrimas.

.-.

_-_Lo sabias, cierto?-

Melody observó al impulsivo joven. Ya habian pasado casi 5 horas desde que habia vuelto de la casa de Misty logrando convencerla de que desistiera del viaje. Ash estaba muy tranquilo. Tal vez algo mas palido que lo normal, pero sereno. No habia rastros de que hubiera llorado u algo. Su rostro era serio e inescrutable.

_-_Yo sabia ¿Qué? –prosiguió Melody acomodando unas rosas blancas en un jarrón.

_-_Misty tiene una hija-

Colocó el objeto en la larga mesa -¿Y?- Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, como disconforme.

_-¿_Lo sabias?-

_-_Claro!- quitó el florero de allí y lo puso en una mesa mas pequeña junto a la ventana. Asintió con satisfacción -¿Queda mas bonito aquí verdad?-

Él ignoro su ultima pregunta -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Ella lo miró -¿Por qué habria de decírtelo?-

_-_Dios, Melody!- exclamó con exasperación- dejaste que expusiera mis sentimientos sabiendo que ella tiene una vida por otro lado...- apretó los puños -¿Por qué dejaste que siguiera ilusionándome...?-

Melody pensó unos segundos -¿Cómo sabes que tiene otra vida?-

_-_Esa niña no se ha concebido sola!-

_-_Eso es muy cierto...- se giró para verlo de frente –Asi como tampoco se ha concebido solo el bebé que Aleesha y tu estan esperando-

_-_Ah...- él se rascó la cabeza retrocediendo -..._eso...-_

_-_Si 'eso' – se sentó indicándole que hiciera lo mismo –Es verdad?-

_-_Probablemente... – Ash bajó la vista ignorando la penetrante mirada azul de su prima –La ultima vez... no usamos protección...-

_-_Ash. Eres un...-

_-¿_Y que importancia tiene eso ahora?-la interrumpió. Soltó un suspiro- Ya no importa-

Por una vez advirtió la tristeza en sus oscuros ojos. Él se mordió el labio. Toda su expresión reflejaba angustia. Melody le paretó la mano -Ash...-

_-_No empieces-

_-_Creo que no debsiste decirle eso a Misty...-

De un brusco movimiento, él se apartó -¿Aun sigues defendiéndole después de lo que me hizo?-

'_Si yo dijera todo lo que sé, las cosas serian mas faciles..' ._la muchacha se resignó cerrando los ojos -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que dices si ni siquiera dejaste que se explicara?-

_-_Todo era demasiado obvio-

_-_Pero...-

_-_Ya está melody. No hay nada que hacer- se encogió de hombros tratando de sonreir pese a su sombria expresión –Supongo que fui un tonto al pensar que una chica como ella permaneceria sola tanto tiempo...-

'_Si yo te dijera Ash... si tan solo pudiera...'_ Melody se mordió el labio _'¿Qué tiene de _divertido_ guardar un secreto cuando no puedes contarlo y cuandola felicidad de una persona depende que se sepa...?'-_Debiste dejarla hablar-

_-_Nada de lo que pudiera decirme era importante-

_-_Es que... vas a arrepentirte de lo que haces Ash... las cosas no son como tu crees...- ella se detuvo. No podia seguir hablando por temor a traicionarse.

Sin embargo él no pareció prestarle demasiada atención a sus palabras. Tras su dolor inicial, la angustia habia sido reemplazada por otro sentimiento ajeno al dolor.¿Venganza?

_-_Misty jugó conmigo –murmuró con voz inerte –Le demostraré que yo tambien puedo jugar su mismo juego y ganar-

_-_¿Qué quieres decir?-

Él sonrió de un modo extraño –No importa-

.-.

Soleil entró de un salto a la cocina. Misty estaba sentada junto a la mesa con una mano bajo el mentón. Tenia un libro abierto frente a ella y al lado, una taza de café cuyo contenido estaba a la mitad. Pese a que estaba concentrada en la lectura, varias arrugas profundas le surcaban la frente. La niña se enderezó y se trepó a la silla que estaba junto a ella. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa logrando captar su atención.

_-_¿Qué pasa princesita?- Misty sonrió corriendo el libro a un costado.

_-_Otra vez estas triste...-

_-_No, cariño... solo cansada- se apretó los ojos enfatizando sus palabras-Pero mañana estaré mejor-

Soleil tamborileó los dedos antes de decir –De modo que el Sr Ash y tu ya se conocían...-

_-_Si- contestó con cautela –Él y yo hicimos el viaje pokemon cuando eramos niños-

_-¿_Entonces lo conoces hace mucho?-

_-_Podria decirse que si...-

Soleil se echó hacia atrás en su silla sonriendo ampliamente -¡Eso quiere decir que él conocia a mi papá!-

_-_Soly...-

¿Cómo una niña pequeña podia sacar conclusiones tan rapido?

_-_Cariño...-

Pero la pequeña estaba en su mundo feliz con su nuevo descubrimiento.

_-_Mamá –añadió de golpe-¿Y cuando le vas a pedir a mi papá que venga a vivir con nosotras?-

El nudo se apretó en su garganta. La herida todavía esta abierta y dolia aun mas ante la vista de la niña.

_-_Bueno...- comenzó con vacilación –Tu... tu papá tiene algunos... algunos problemas de momento... lo dejaremos para mas adelante...-

Hubo un tenue dejo de desilusión en sus ojitos que fue ahogado rapidamente –Pero vendrá a vivir con nosotras, verdad mami?-

_-_Por supuesto princesa-

Soleil se bajó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó a ella extendiéndole los brazos. La joven no tardó en alzarla y acomodarla en su regazo –Háblame de él mami-

Los labios de Misty se abrieron de asombro. Era la primera vez que le pedia abiertamente que le hablara de su padre.

_-_Tu papá se parece mucho a ti...- deslizó los dedos por su pelo – El mismo cabello oscuro como la noche, la misma sonrisa que usas para convencerme de tus antojos...-

La niña rió y le echó los brazos al cuello –Mamá tu lo amas, verdad?-

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. La niña tenia la maldita costumbre de –con pocas palabras- dar en el punto exacto. Suspiró brevemente. Le diria que era un ser despreciable e intolerante, que lo unico bueno que habia salido de él habia sido ella, y que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas...

_-_Si, princesita... Lo amo- murmuró sonrojada. Avergonzada de sus pensamientos falsos.

Pero Soleil estaba feliz con la rspuesta. Se aferró a ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

¿Que importaba que Ash hubiera mostrado interes por su madre, cuando ella aun queria a su papá?

'_Mi mamá solo estará con mi papá...'_ pensó _'No dejaré que Ash ni nadie se le acerque...'_

_.-._

_-_Tracey te lo agradezco mucho, pero...- Ash observó la tarjeta que tenia en la mano- Declino la invitación, lo siento-

_-_¿Por qué?-

Ash mantuvo la atención en su sobrina. En ese ultimo mes Aislinn habia crecido muchísimo. Notabase ahora los mismos rasgos delicados de Melody, aunque en los gestos se parecia mucho a su padre, e incluso habia mucho de él mismo.

_-_¿Porque?- repitió Tracey.

Ash apartó la vista de la niña. Se encogió de hombros –No estoy de animo para fiestas-

_-_Es una exposición –lo corrigió –Y de las mejores, esperamos a muchos criticos de arte...-

_-_¿Lo ves¿Y para que quieres que vaya?-

_-_Es importante para Melody y para mi-

Ash suspiró –Tracey-

_-_Sabes que ella ha tenido mucho que ver en todo esto. Se decepcionaria si no estas ahí...-

_-_Bien, y cuando es?-

_-_En tres semanas...-

_-_Esta bien iré, pero solo por ti y Melody. Daré una recorrida entre los cuadros y me vuelvo-

Hubo un momento de silencio roto por la debil risa de Aislinn que jugaba con sus bloques en el suelo. Tracey siguió la mirada del otro joven centrada en la niña –Lo lamento Ash-

Este lo miró.

_-_Melody me contó y...-

_-_No quiero tu lastima ni la de nadie- lo interrumpió rapidamente –Estaré bien. Misty no es la unica mijer existente en el mundo. Puedo reemplazarla cuando quiera y con quien _yo _quiera...-

Tracey alzó una ceja. No era la primera vez que Ash hacia ese tipo de comentarios, y por el gesto irascible que tenia en la cara sabia que estaba muy herido. Pero tambien sabia que era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

_-_Lo siento – repitió.

Ash sonrió de costado –Ya me estoy acostumbrando –volvió la vista a su sobrina –Me da pena la niña...Ella no se lo merece-

_-_¿La hija de Misty¿Qué no se merece?-

Ash volvió a sonreir de costado mostrando una impasividad de acero –Lo que le _voy _a hacer a su madre...-

.-.

Una semana después 

_-_Pensé que ya no ibas a venir mas por aquí, Soly- Ash sonrió cuando la vió. En apariencia él estaba mucho mejor y sin duda la virtud ameritaba la presencia de la pequeña.

_-_mamá no queria que viniera –explicó –Pero yo le dije que eres mi amigo y te queria muho, entonces dijo que te preguntara a ti si no te molestaba. Ella dice que no a todos les guastan las niñas pequeñas como yo...-

_-_No me molestas preciosa –se apresuró a contestar –Dile a tu mamà que puedes venir siempre que quieras-

_-_gracias!- Soleil asintió -¿Has visto lo hermosa que mami es?-

El solo asintió –tan bonita como tu...-

Esta pensó unos segundos –Mamá me contó que ella y tu se conocen desde niños. Que juntos hicieron el viaje pokemon-

_-_¿Te dijo eso?- preguntó asombrado.

_-_Sip, y que tu le obsequiaste a Togepi-

_-_Es cierto- la actitud de Misty lo confundia. ¿Aque estaba jungando contándole todo eso a la pequeña? -¿Qué mas te dijo?-

_-_Que viajando contigo conoció a mi papá...-

La sonrisa de Ash murió abruptamente. _'maldito entrenamiento... maldito...'_

Del costado se oyeron los sonidos de varias voces, entre ellos reconoció a la de una mujer.

_-_Soleil...- la voz profunda y cantarina de la susodicha se hizo presente seguida del repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón.

Ash se giró a verla con la misma expresión petrea. Misty caminaba hacia ellos vistiendo un entallado traje de chaqueta y pantalón color azul claro. Tenia el cabello recogido, y quizas era por la forma sobria en la que estaba vestida, pero la expresión de su rostro era demasiado calma y neutral.

Su aspecto sofisticado delataba una cita _extremadamente_ importante...

_-_Buenas tardes- saludó en un tono de voz adulta que él nunca le habia oido.

Ash trató de verla a ella y no al impresionante escote que la chaqueta dejaba entrever.

_-_Buenas tardes- respondió. El encaje del braziere revelaba mas de lo que debiera permitir. Se preguntó si se habia vestido asi a propósito. Alzó la vista –No tengo inconveniente que Soleil venga a qui. Ella es bienvenida siempre que quiera. ¿Ha eso has venido?-

_-_¿Lo ves mami?- la niña se adelantó tomándola de la mano –Te dije que no habria problemas-

Misty la observó con firmesa, luego se volvió a él -¿Seguro?-

Era extraño leer la preocupación fulgurando es sus ojos claros. La inquietud maternal era tangible en todo sus semblante.

_-_Mira, no quiero que Soleil obstruya o perjudique tu trabajo- Misty habló en un susurro. La pequeña luego de hablar anteriormente se habia alejado de ellos en busca de Avril. Ambas reian a un costado de la escena, junto a varias niñas mas –Si es una molestia, dimelo-

_-_He dicho que no- Ash reiteró sosteniéndole la mirada -¿Lo es para ti?-

_-_Eso no importa- la deó la cabeza con suavidad –Lo unico importante aquí es mi hija. Ella dice que eres su amigo...-

_-_Y lo soy- se apresuró a contestar con seriedad- Yo quiero mucho a Soleil, es una niña muy dulce-

Los ojos de Misty brillaron ante sus palabras –Por favor...- murmuró –No la uses para lastimarme ... Seria muy poco caballeroso de tu parte utilizar a la niña para vengarte de mi...-

Él frunció abruptamente los labios –Jamas haria algo asi, Misty. Vaya parece que no me conoces...- su tono de voz se suavizó de golpe. Frente a sus ojos habia hallado el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo parte de su venganza. Su cerebro planeó rapidamente la estrategia a seguir –No _quiero _vengarme de ti... susurró acercándosele.

_-_¿No deseas vengarte de mi?.¿Qué hay con todo aquello que me has dich...?-

_-_Era furia momentánea. La que te hace hablar sin medir consecuencias...- lo que yo quiero...- se detuvo frente a ella. Su perfume se sentia en el aire –Es otra cosa...-

Misty lo miró desamparada, sintiendo como deslizaba los dedos por su mejilla. La voz coherente de su cabeza le decia que debia romper esa situación y apartarse de él. Sin embargo la otra voz, la que representaba su parte sensual y hambrienta de afecto pedia a gritos que ignorara la coherencia y disfrutara de lo que estuviera a punto de venir.

Los dedos de Ash descansaron bajo su barbilla, alzandola gentilmente hacia él. Desempeñaba muy bien el rol que habia planeado con anterioridad. Sus gestos estaban minuciosamente estudiados para causar el efecto que deseaba. Desvió la vista unos segundos para ahogar la sensación de culpa en el fondo de su estomago, y luego con la mano libre rodeó la cintura de la muchacha apretándola contra su cuerpo. Advirtió la deliciosa presión de sus curvas contra su pecho duro e imponente.

Misty le ofrecia sus rosados labios y él sonrió triunfante mientras se apresuraba a interpretar su parte en esa comedia. Ahondó el beso, acercándola mas contra si y abriendo su boca sobre la de ella.

Su venganza habia comenzado mas fácilmente de lo que esperaba...

Metros mas allá, Soleil se detenia en medio de su carrera por el patio. Las siluetas de los dos adultos parecia una sola bajo el sol de la tarde. Lejos de parecerle una escena romántica, su madre no debia enamorarse de él...

Continuara 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ash sonrió para si al verla, pero tan rapido como habia aparecido, la sonrisa se esfumó tras una expresión fria y despreciable._

_.-._

_-Siempre me ha atraido lo opuesto... tu-_

_.-._

_Sonaba ridículo pero la fria indiferencia de la niña le recordaba a él mismo._

_.-._

_Él la besó , pero esta vez no fue siguiendo algun plan._

_.-._

_-¿Estas casada?-_

_-Claro que no...!-_

_.-._

_Ash no sabia que ese estupido juego era arma de doble filo y que iba a ser él - y no ella- quien derramara mas lagrimas..._

_Capitulo 13 'Confusiones' _

.´'.´'.´'.´'.´'.´'.´'

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Muchas gracias :)_

_Sumi Chan_


	13. Descubrimientos

Meu Anjo

_(A Lucilene por tomarse el trabajo horrendo de traducir Mi Angel al portugues y por hacer los fan arts mas hermosos –de ese fic- que he visto en mi vida… n.n Te mereces un premio!)_

Capitulo 13 "Descubrimientos"

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-_ la voz sonaba preocupada del otro lado de la linea.

_-_Bien – aseguró Misty dejandose caer en el sillón- Realmente mucho mejor-

_-Me alegro Myst, sinceramente me habia quedado muy angustiada después de aquello…-_

La joven pelirroja se sentó inmediatamente, echó su largo cabello rojo tra su hombro -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Erika?-

Se oyó un suspiro impaciente –_Myst, ya lo sabes… no lo hice con mala intención… sino que, al contrario…-_

_-_Cielos, lo siento Erika. Estoy torturandote con la misma pregunta – se apretó los ojos con la mano libre –Perdoname-

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Entiendo como debes sentirte…-_

Misty se encogió de hombros –Quizas fue lo mejor, algun dia debia de enterarse de la existencia de Soleil-

_-Se lo vas a decir?-_

Sacudió la cabeza –No-

_-Pero Myst!-_

_-_Esta vez es definitivoÉl tiene hecha su vida Erika. Y yo… bueno, y yo intentaré hacer la mia-

_-¿Pero y lo que sientes?.¿Y lo que siente él…?. Avril me ha hablado de lo que ocurrió la ultima vez…-_

Las mejillas de Misty se encendieron –Que pena contigo… yo… yo no sé que fue aquello…-

Erika se rio_-Yo te lo diré. Ambos estan enamorados, él te ama-_

_-_Me odia-

_-Myst-_pausó unos instantes y luego añadió –_Debo dejarte, Dreg acaba de llegar-_

_-_Esta bien, mandale mis saludos. Adios Erika-

_-Adios Misty, piensa en lo que te he dicho-_

.´'.´'.´'´.´'.

Misty apoyó la espalda en la puerta de su habitación y la deó la cabeza dando un triste suspiro antes de romper su posición y adentrase en el cuarto de al lado. Observó a trves de la rendija abierta a la pequeña niña arrodillada que miraba por el amplio ventanal. Pasaron varios segundos y esta no se movió de su lugar.

Misty se mordió el labio inferior y se masajeó la frente preocupada. Habian pasado cinco dias desde aquel extraño episodio en el orfanato y no estaba segura si Soleil o los demas niños los habian visto. Lo cierto era, que desde aquel dia en adelante, la niña habia mantenido una actitud reservada. Abstraida.

La joven temia que los hubiera visto besandose, pero ella no decia palabra alguna refiriendose al hecho. Ahora repasando friamente la escena, sentia infinita vergüenza de su comportamiento. Recriminandose mentalmente y por enesima vez, lo debil que habia sido aquella vez, entró al cuato de su hija esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

_-_Princesa-

La niña se giró y sonrió tambien –Hey mami-

_-_¿No vas a ir a jugar al orfanato cariño?-

Meneó la cabeza –No. Hoy quiero quedarme aquí-

_-_Seguro?-

_-_Sip- Soleil se acercó a ella extendiendole los brazos. Esta la alzó –Trabajas hoy, mami?-

_-_No, quieres que hagamos alo en especial?-

_-_Podemos ir a casa de Tia Melody?-

Misty sonrió nuevamente. Antes que todo le parecia una genial idea que la pequeña no quisiera ver a Ash –Por supuesto cariño, es una idea maravillosa-

Soleil la abrazó dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla –_Merci,_ mami-

.´'.´'.´'.´'.

_-_¿Y entonces que?- Misty miró sonriendo a su hija. Ambas caminaban por un amplio pasillo repleto de estantes llenos de golosinas. Aquel era uno de los supermercados mas grandes de Viridian City.

_-_Unas galletas dulces estaran bien, no mami?-

_-_Si, princesa- sonrió –La hija de Melody es muy pequeñita, uhnas galletas de esas estará bien-

_-_Sip!- Soleil pegó un salto –Voy a ir a buscarlas!-

_-_No, Sol..- y antes de que Misty pudiera terminar de contestarle, la pequeña se soltó de su mano y salió corriendo –Soleil!- exclamó asustada. Ese lugar era inmenso y estaba abarrotado de gente.

.´'.´'.´'.´'.

_-_Ayyy..-

_-_Ouch!. Lo siento – Soleil se refregó las rodillas y alzó la cabeza hacia la persona que habia golpeado –Lo siento muchio, señora-

La mujer, que rondaba la mediana edad, tenia una belleza suave y un lustroso cabello que todavía era castaño. Se inclinó frente a la pequeña que todavía seguia sentada en el suelo tras el golpe –te sientes bien?-

_-_Sip- la miró –Perdóneme, mamá dice que debo tener cuidado y nunca le hago caso-

_-_Esta bien, cariño –le ofreció una mano -¿Puedes levantarte?-

_-_Sip…- se incorporó acomodandose la falda sobre sus adoloridos miembros- No vi por donde iba, estaba buscando galletitas para mi amiga-

La dama sonrió ante su explicación. Era extraordinario la claridad con que la niña se expresaba -¿Dónde esta tu mama?-

_-_¿Mamá?. Mamá estaba…- se dio vuelta escudriñando el pasillo por el que habia estado corriendo -… atrás mio…- miró a la mujer con expresión preocupada.

_-_Tranquilizate, cariño. Quieres que te ayude a busc…?-

la mujer se cortó en seco, de la nada apareció una joven pelirroja que abrazó a la niña con demasiado ternura y ansiedad.

_-_Soleil, princesa, no vuelvas a desaparecerte asi. Este lugar es muy grande y peligroso…-

_-_Sip, mami. Lo siento –bajó la cabeza consternada y añadió –Y sin querer golpeé a esta señora…-

Misty reparó por fin en la otra mujer que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-_S-señora Ketchum…?-

Esta atinó a asentir todavía asombrada.

_-_La conoces mami?-

Misty estudió a Soleil antes de contestar. Por fin alzó la vista –Señora ketchum esta es mi hija, Soleil-

Miró a ambas alternadamente y luego sonrió –Es un inmenso placer-

_-_Ella, Soly, es la madre del Sr Ash- Misty agregó, sus mejillas encendidas.

_-_Hola!- la niña sonrió ampliamente –Es muy lindo conocerla-

la mujer se inclinó frente a ella y acarició su cabello-Desde que Ash me habló de ti, tenia grandes deseos de conocerte… No eres ni la mitad de bonita de lo que él me habia dicho…- volvió a deslizar los dedos por su largo cabello negro mientras examinaba sus razgos cuidadosamente. Se volvió a Misty- Se parece mucho a… ti-

Quizas fue la forma risueña en que lo dijo, o el brillo alegre de sus ojos, la cuestión era que Misty se sintió como si fuera transparente y la dama pudiera leer sobre ella como si fuera un libro abierto. El rubor incendió furiosamente su cara…

.´'.´'.´'.´'.

_-_Me alegra que hayan venido!- decia Melody dos horas después mientras abrazaba a la niña-Soleil debes conocer a mi hija Aislinn-

Misty se acuclilló mientras le quitaba la chaqueta –Tratala con cuidado princesa, porque es mas pequeña que tu –acomodó los revoltosos bucles negros bajo un listón violeta y la besó en la frente –Portate bien-

El piso de madera crugió bajo unas gruesas pisadas –Melody tienes visit..?-

_-_Oh..- la nombrada sonrió traviesamente –Olvidé decirles que Ash tambien estaba aquí. Como Aleas esta en el extranjero, el pobrecito se aburre en su casa y pasa el tiempo mayormente en la mia-

Misty se incorporó de inmediato, acomodando los mechones anaranjados de su cabello tras sus oidos –Hola-

_-_Hola-

Ash miró de soslayo a su prima '_Que se supone que haces?'_

Esta volvió a sonreir '_Solo digo la verdad'_

Soleil frunció el ceño y se acercó a él –Hola Ash-

_-_Soly, no te he visto hoy en el orfanato-

_-_Es que no fui- volvió la cabeza –Queria estar con mi mamá…-

_-_Ah-

Desvió la mirada de la niña y la concentró en Misty. El debil rubor en sus mejillas la hacia ver mas ingenua y vulnerable. Sintió una aguda punsada en el estomago –una mezcla de culpa y remordimiento- y alzó la cabeza antes de que sus sentimientos echran a perder el plan –Melody porqu no llevas a Soleil hasta la habitación de Aislinn?-

Esta alzó una ceja –Iba a pedirte lo mismo-

Ash se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, y la joven salió de alli llevandose a la niña.

_-_Te ofresco algo de tomar?- él prosiguó amablemente –Melody tiene de todo en su refrigerador. Hasta cerveza… pero tu no bebes-

_-_No quiero nada, gracias –dijo riendo-Vaya no puedo creer que aun recuerdes que detesto el alcohol-

Los labios masculinos se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña, que ella no pudo dscifrar. Se aproximó deliberadamente a su persona haciendola sentir incomoda.

_-_No es lo unico que recuerdo de ti, Misty…- susurró deslizando los dedos por su mejilla.

La joven saltó hacia atrás aclarandose la garganta. Era obvio que la forma de actuar de Ash la confundia. Todavía podia oirlo gritando furioso, diciendole toda clase de cosas desagradables, descargando sobre ella su ira –justificada de alguna forma- aquella tarde en la que descubrió que Soleil y él ya se conocian. Sus palabras habian sido terminantes _'No quiero volver a verte' .'Nunca me arrepentiré'.'Esto es lo mas sensato que he hecho en mi vida'._ Suspiro ¿Qué significaba esto ahora?.

_-_¿No vas a sentarte?-

Lo miró, mientras debatia consigo misma, él habia aprovechado para acercarsele otra vez.

_-_Y-yo…-

Las grandes manos se colocaron en sus hombros y se deslizaron lentamente hasta sus brazos –Sientate- le ordenó cariñosamente, obligandola a que asi lo hiciera

'_Melody se esta tardando demasiado… esto ya es adrede…'_

Misty se quedó quieta en el sillón, con la espalda recta y las piernas juntas bajo la entallada falda de lana, como si fuera una niña pequeña y obediente.

Ash sonrió para si al verla, pero tan rapido como habia apercibo, la sonrisa se esfumó tras una expresión fria y despreciable. Sabia que no podia permitirse esos trances de sentimentalismo, si estos aumentaban todos sus esfuerzos serian nulos.

Y él queria vengarse.Merecia vengarse. A cualquier costo.

_-_Soleil se parece mucho a ti- dijo intentando romper el hielo.

Lo miró estupefacta, levemente sonrojada –Parecerse? Parecerse a mi?-

_-_Si- él continuó mirandola detenidamente –El mismo corte de cara, tus ojos, la forma respingada de tu nariz, el tono de tu piel… Tus labios…-

Misty advirtió que la distancia entre ellos se iba a cortando y que pretendia besarla ahí mismo.

_-_Bueno…- murmuró moviendo la cabeza antes de que Ash consumara la acción –Supongo que tu futuro hijo se parecerá tambien a ti… y a Aleasha…-

_-_¿Mi hijo?- entrecerró los ojos recordando aquello –Ese es un caso distinto. Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que tu fueras su madre…-

_-_¿Qué?-

En vez de contestar, dio vuelta la cabeza y se quedó mirando el vacio, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para que ella entendiera lo que habia dicho –Aleesha es una buena muchacha. Es independiente y comprensiva, pero por desgracia es igual a mi… somos tan similares que lo nuestro nunca funcionó… -la miró- Siempre me ha atraido lo opuesto… tu-

_-_Ash yo…

_-_Tan contraria, tan diversa, tan diferente a mi… Somos como el agua y el aceite, cierto?- sonrió observando como los ojos de ella se aclaraban hasta ser dos puntos luminosos que comenzaban a humedecerse –L-Lo siento…- murmuró mordiendose el labio- Yo solo quria que supieras lo qu…-

La boca de Misty lo cortó al cubrir la suya. Aunque no debiera admitirlo, le gustaban esos arrebatos que demostraban el carácter impulsivo de la joven. Por otro lado esos probaba lo magnifico de su actuación. Cerró los ojos dejando que ella tuviera el mando de lo que ocurria, y se concentró en retribuir a sus besos lo mas apasionadamente posible. Su suavidad, su olor, los sonidos que emitia no debian de gustarle, no debia de dejarse llevar ni involucrase mas de lo permitido. Si embargo sabia que su suerpo y corazón tenian ley propia. En sos momentos las palabras _venganza_ y _traición_ estaban lejos de su cabeza.

Lejos…

Pero cuando se separaron, la expresión de él demostraba que no estaba afectado en absoluto. Su rostro volvió a tomar el mismo aspecto petreo de antes.

_-_En ocaciones me confundes Ash- Misty habló suavemente, intentando exponer sus dudas en las palabras que decia –Se que tienes todo el derecho del mundo para enojarte conmigo, pero hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de explicarme…-

_-_Shhh…-Ash le tocó la mejilla –ya esta bien, no tienes que explicarme nada. Yo mismo he hecho muchas tonterias a lo largo de estos cinco años-

_-_Pero…-

_-_Y no seria la primera vez que lo hiciera –enlazó su mano con la de ella, con la que llevaba la delgada alianza- He _estado _con varias mujeres casadas, y debo admitir que el papel de amante es mas emocionante que el de esposo aburrido-

Misty lo miró horrorizada -¿Qué estas diciendo?-

_-_Que quiero estar contigo de la _forma_ que sea…-

_-_Ash estas en un completo error, yo…-

Se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensarlo.¿Amaba tanto al padre de Soleil que no queria dejarlo?.

_-_Se que mi comportamiento contigo no ha sido el mejor en estas ultimas semanas, que he sido muy injusto y grosero. Te ofrsco disculpas y olvidar todo aquello-

La joven estaba anonadada.¿Era este serio muchacho el mismo que la habia insultado y humillado tiempo atrás?

_-_No vas a aceptar sus disculpas?- la voz de Melody se oyó frente a ella. Habia llegado para presenciar lo ultimo que él habia dicho. Segura de la veracidad de sus palabras.

_-_Las acepto- dijo por fin. Sabiendo que por mas que se empeñara en odiarlo sus sentimientos eran muy distintos a eso.

_-_Bueno- Melody sonrió sentandose entre los dos y abrazandolos-Confiaba en que como adultos responsables que son, solucionaran el problema de esta forma-

Todos rieron.

_-_Prepararé café –dijo Ash poniendose de pie.

_-_Ha sido muy sincero, no lo dudes- decia la joven morocha a media voz –Ya sabes lo orgulloso que es para pedir perdón…-

_-_Lo sé- Misty asintió. Sin embargo ¿Quién le quitaba esa extraña sensación de inquietud y desconfianza que le habia venido de repente?

.´'.´'.´'.´'.

Ash no podia dejar de mirar a Soleil por el espejo retrovisor. La pequeña tenia una expresión fria y terminante. Apenas habia dicho palabra, permaneciendo quieta y seria en su lugar durante todo el viaje. Sonaba ridiculo, pero la fria indiferencia de la niña le recordaba a él mismo. El enojo y la furia de los ultimos dias rimaba con la expresión extraña de su pequeño rostro. Tenia el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Sus ojos grandes, eran de un turbulento azul hielo.

Vaya estaba muy molesta.

Observó de soslayo a Misty, y como lo supuso una honda preocupación se leia en su semblante. Amor maternal, se dijo para si. El mismo que su propia madre aun profesaba hacia él cada vez que lo veia, y que a pesar de los años y de haber crecido, no habia mermado ni un poquito.

La muchacha jugueteaba con los dedos mientras ponia atención al camino por el que iban.

_-_Gracias por traernos…- dijo otra vez como si no encontrara otra cosa que decir.

_-_No hay de que- asintió con la vista al fente –Suelo trabajar de taxista en los ratos libres…-

Logró lo que queria y una debil sonrisa apareció en sus rosados labios –Me refiero a que no tenias porque hacerlo y lo haces… Si no le hubiera prestado el auto a Daisy para que saliera con su novio, no tendrias que...-

Él la miró unos segundos-Esta bien Misty, ya te he dicho que no es problema para mi- mermó momentaneamente la velocidad -¿Y ahora hacia donde?-

_-_Dobla a la derecha. Es el edificio pintado de celeste-

_-_Que extraño...- él sonrió. El mar se veia del otro lado de la calle como en el paisaje de una postal veraniega –Buena vista-

Misty asintió concentrada en quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Ash salia del auto. Le oyo hablar suave y pausado a sus espaldas, se volvió hacia el asiento de atrás, pero Soleil ya no estaba alli. Bajó del vehiculo rapidamente como anticipado la escena.

Los ojos se le llenaron de silenciosas lagrimas al ver a Soleil en los brazos de su padre como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Las rodillas se le hicieon agua y tuvo que aferrarse del techo del auto hasta que se recuperó por completo.

_-_¿Qué te pasa?-

_-_Ah, nada. Es ue tengo gripe...- rió nerviosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ambos.

Habia mucha ternura en la forma en la que Ash abrazaba a la niña.

_-_¿Tienes la llave?-

_-_S-si, claro- Misty se reprendió su falta de concentración. Sacó de su cartera un manojo de llaves –Aquí estan-

Soleil tenia la cabeza apoyada en su hombro como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Sus bracitos encerraban el cuello del joven.

_-_¿Tienes sueño, Soly?- preguntó este con dulzura.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y se acomodó.Misty sintió un nudo en el estomago y se acercó rapidamente a ellos, la niña no tardó en extenderle los brazos para que la alzara.

_-_No iba a robartela, sabes?- bromeó Ash.

_-_Lo sé, y perdona... Creo que soy demasiado sobreprotectora con ella. A falta de padre...- soltó un suspiro al ver lo rapido que su lengua se soltaba –Quiero decir que soy la unica que se hace cargo de todo...-

Él enarcó una ceja. Las palabras de Misty le revelaron una posibilidad que antes no habia pensado. Quizas habia sacdo conclusiones muy rapido...

_-_¿Vas a ir a la exposición de Tracey?- le preguntó buscando un tema seguro, mientras el descubrimiento se amoldaba a las nuevas ideas de su cabeza.

_-_No lo sé, es que tengo trabajo acumulado...-

_-_Melody se decepcionaria mucho si no fueras- dijo usando las mismas palabras que Tracey le habia dicho. ¿Por qué hacia eso?.¿No seria mejor que Misty no fuera?. La culpa y el remordimiento comenzaban a atacarlo mas a menudo...

_-_¿Tu vas a ir?- le preguntó ella dejando a Soleil en el suelo.

_-_Adios Ash!- la niña se acercó a él para despedirse.

Su madre observaba la escena muy palida con una mano a la altura del corazón, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ninguno de los dos.

Ash la abrazó besandola en la frente como solia hacer cuando la veia en el orfanato –Adios preciosa- se volvió a Misty –Iré, seria genial que tu tambien fueras-

Misty abrió la puerta, sus mejillas se colorearon.

_-_Espera...- la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

_-_¿Qué quieres?- hizo la Pregunta en un susurro. La niña estaba en el pasillo y los estaba mirando con curiosidad.

_-_Dime...- comenzó lentamente. Las palabras de ella, las que involuntariamente habia soltado respecto al padre de Soleil continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. -¿No estas casada cierto?-

_-_¡Claro que no!- casi gritó-Pero no me dejaste que te lo dijera-

Ash sonrió. Sonrió con alivio –Ve a la exposición...- se acercó. Misty retrocedio hasta aplastarse contra la puerta de vidrio –Hazlo por mi...-colocó los dedos bajo su barbilla.

_-_Ash no...no aquí frente a la niñ...- ella trató de decirle, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Él la besó, pero esta vez no fue siguiendo algun plan. No, esta vez fue un impulso que le nació de adentro. Un ruego que solo los labios de Misty podian acallar. Sonrió mientras sentia como la tibia sensación se expandia por todo su cuerpo, como si le estuviera dando vida a traves de ese beso.

_-_N-no...- Misty se apartó cubriendole la boca con su mano. Suspiró suavemente y apoyó su frente contra la suya –Soleil nos está mirando...-

_-_Ella no esta-

Misty siguió la vista de Ash hacia el pasillo. Efectivamente la niña no estaba.Se apartó de él –Debo irme-

Ash la agarró de la muñeca frenandola –Misty...-

_-_Lo siento Ash- se zafó y cerró la puerta frente a él.

Ash permaneció afuera varios segundos, viendo como la silueta de la joven se perdia entre las sombras del corredor.

.´'.´'.´'.´'.

Cuando Misty entró al departamento, esperaba encontrar a la niña hecha un mar de lagrimas y que al verla le gritase enojada el porque lo habia hecho o simplemente la ignorara mostrandole su ira con indiferencia, no dirigiendole la palabra.

Sin embargo, el primer sonido que oyó provenia del televisor encendido._Barney el dinosaurio._El programa favorito de Soleil.

Misty asomó la cabeza al living. Alli estaba ella sentada en un grueso _puff_ -almohadon- cantando una de las canciones del programa.

_Te quiero yo, y tu a mi..._

_-_Cariño -dejó el bolso en la mesa y se arrodilló frente a ella -¿Estas bien?-

Soleil la miró con una enorme sonrisa -Sip, mami- volteó los ojos al televisor y soltó una carcajada al ver lo que Barney estaba haciendo.

_'Acaso no nos habrá visto...?'_ Misty pensó. Era extraño, ella estaba alli... Le acarició el cabello y la besó en la mejilla -Te amo princesita-

_-_Yo tambien te amo, mamá-

La joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Solo entonces, la pequeña giró la cabeza y la miró. La sonrisa se habia borrado de sus labios y una expresión seria y resuelta oscurecia su semblante infantil.

_'Ash me traicionó...'_

.´'.´'.´'.´'.

Ash estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo. Llevaba mas de una hora en esa posición, los ojos bien abiertos absortos en la blancura del cielo razo.

Los acontecimientos de los ultimos meses se sucedian una y otra vez en su memoria. Su regreso, el encuentro con Misty, la reconciliación y... Soleil.

Soleil, ese pequeño angelito que adoraba a su madre tanto o mas que él.Ambas eran tan fragiles y fuertes al mismo tiempo, tan identicas y desiguales tambien...

Las palabras de la niña se repetian como un eco en su cabeza. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez...

_'Mamá no habla mucho de papá... casi siempre que lo hace llora... Pero ella lo ama, me lo dijo...'_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi para hacerse daño.

_'Estas casada?'_

_'Claro que no!'_

Ash resopló con fastidio. ¿Que era todo aquello?. Misty no estaba casada, eso significaba que no lo habia engañado como él creia, que habia sido sincera y honesta en lo que le habia dicho...

Se acordó de la delkgada alianza que siempre llevaba. ¿Seria el unico recuerdo que le dejó el padre de Soleil aparte de la niña?.Pero entonces, mas preguntas lo asaltaban ¿Donde estaba él?. ¿Porque no estaba cuidandolas como debiera?Porque era obvio que no se encontraba aqui con ellas.¿Que podia ser mas importante que una hija y su madre que era el nombre de la belleza misma...?. Recordó la frase de Soleil '_Viajando contigo conoció a mi papá...'_ Se desesperó. ¿Quien seria?. Habian conocido a muchisimos chicos en ese entonces y por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no podia visualizar el rostro de todos. Pero uno de ellos era, uno de ellos... ¿Quien?

¿Seria Thiago?. No, a Thiago lo conoció despues. No podia ser él. Ash estaba seguro de que habia sido el fruto de algo pasajero. Quizas amor de una noche que trajo como consecuencia a la niña y por eso no se habian vuelto a ver. O quizas, el sujeto se habia asustado tanto ante la idea del embarazo que desapareció sin dejar rastros...

Se puso de costado, de cara al balcón viendo como los ultimos rayos del sol agonizaban en ese manto purpura.

_'Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atras...'_ cerró los ojos como pidiendo un deseo _'No hubiera permitido que nada de esto ocurriese...'_

Pero la realidad golpeó lo aparente como una piedra quiebra el cristal. Porque a pesar de no haber pensado en ello, no se habia olvidado de Aleesha, su supuesta relación y su supuesto bebé. ¿Y si eso era cierto?. Su vida podia dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y cambiar por completo en tanto la criatura existiera...

Entendia que ya era demasiado tarde para soñar o pedir deseos. Habian pasado muchas cosas entre Misty y él, y no podia perdonar que lo hubiera dejado de querer tan rapido. No, no podia. Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo era demasiado alto para rendirse al ruego de afecto que su corazón imploraba. Y a pesar de que ahora sabia que todo lo que pensaba habia sido erroneo, era demasiado terco para admitir su propio error. Ademas estaba seguro que ella habia planeado toda aquella confusión haciendole creer sus besos y caricias. Pensar eso lo enfureció aun mas...

No. Habia una venganza que llevar a cabo y lo haria a cualquier precio.

Ash no sabia que ese estupido juego era arma de dobre filo, y que iba a ser él -y no ella- el que derramara mas lagrimas.

* * *

Continuara

_Nota_

_De seguro deben estar preguntandose que bicho me picó para que actulizara tan seguido, nop? ) jejejeje_

_Bueno tengo 3 poderosisimas razones para hacerlo. la 1ra es... ¡Haber pasado los 100 review! -estoy muy, muy, muy feliz por eso. La 2da es el placer que mi amiga Lucilene me ha dado al traducir Meu Anjo al portugues -graciasss! no sé como le haces, ni como te has animado o.o y encima haces esos fan arts que son preciosicimos... ah! Gracias!- Y la 3ra es que mi amiga Amber ha resucitado! A los que nunca han leido sus fics, vayan ya a leerlos (creo que ya he dicho esto antes O.o)_

_Gracias por los 100 review! Gracias y requete gracias!_

* * *

_-Recuerdo ese vestido...- él le murmuró al oido- Se sigue viendo perfecto en ti...-_

_-.-_

_-¿Que?- él le devolvió el gesto con inocencia- Es que te ves hermosa-_

_-.-_

_Nunca supo como acabaron asi._

_Quizas si se hubiera detenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar..._

_-.-_

_Ella comenzó a desvestirlo tambien._

_-.-_

_Desnuda era increiblemente hermosa. la palida luz bañaba su piel blanca y oscurecia parcialmente su cabello._

_-.-_

_Ella estaba inmobil mirandolo con las mejillas encendidas..._

_.-Capitulo 14 'Pecado y..'_

* * *

O.O -si, se viene un pequeño lemon...- 

_Sumi chan (Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus review en Loser -mi otro fic, mi otra profile )_


	14. Pecado y consecuencias

_La venganza de Ash_: Todo el mundo me ha preguntado –por el msn y en persona :P- cual es la famosa venganza de Ash. Yo esperaba que la advirtieran, creo que fui demasiado clara en los dos ultimos capitulos, pero como veo que no lo han cazado al vuelo, pues procedo a explicarlo. Ash 'cree' que todo lo que Misty le ha dicho desde que se reencontraron, es mentira. Erróneamente ha llegado a la conclusión –y no sé porque usa su cerebro, cuando no deberia hacerlo...- que todo fue un plan fraguado a conciencia por nuestra pobre e inocente pelirroja. De ahí, a que procediera a actuar de esa forma tan... –Sumi busca la palabra correcta – inconstante. Como veran, a medida que su 'plan' se va ejecuando, sus verdaderos sentimientos salen a luz, mezclados con culpa, dudas y remordimientos no pequeños. Para cuando comprenda todo, la venganza se habrá salido de control de la forma menos esperada...

Después de leer este captulo –del cual ruego, nadie me mate...- las dudas de Uds se evaporaran. O al menos eso espero n.n

Hubo gente muy bien intencionada que me ha regañado por el nivel horrible que ha tomado este fic, por los cambios animicos e inconstantes que ha sufrido cada personaje y por las situaciones mas allá de 'sus' gustos que ha alcanzado la historia por momentos... Seriamente he llegado a la conclusión de que tienen razon. Antes encontraba placer por escribir cada capitulo... últimamente tengo ganas de arrojar todo a la basura e eliminar de raiz este fic.

Bueno, pero como veran aun no lo he hecho –por eso y estoy actualizando hoy n.n- Me gustaria que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto. Acepto la critica como venga pues me ayuda a escribir mejor.

-Gracias por su tiempo!- _ahora a leer...-_

Meu Anjo 

_(Capitulo dedicado a mi hermanita _Mistyk _que cumplió añitos el pasado 12 de Julio. Perdón por no saludarte ese dia –soy una pesima hermana mayor- T.T en compensación, un horrible capitulo de este fic...)_

Capitulo 14: "Pecado y... Consecuencias"

Misty entró con suavidad a la sala ignorando las miradas que su figura habia despertado en el sexo opuesto. Recorrió con la vista el rostro de varias personas hasta que se detuvo en tres en particular. Echo a caminar mas ligero dirigiéndose a ellos con una sonrisa. Estos le retribuyeron igual gesto.

_-_Melody, Tracey- los abrazó- El lugar es perfecto-

_-_¿Te parece?-

_-_Si, tiene una vista magnifica- se detuvo volviéndose a quien todavía no habia saludado- Hola Ash-

_-_Hola-

Tracey les hizo una seña para que empezaran a caminar otra vez -¿Entonces crees que esta bien?-

_-_El lugar es hermoso y tus cuadros lo hacen unico- acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oido, y se volvio a su amiga- Supongo que tu tienes mucho que ver, cierto?-

_-_Melody ha sido una parte activa del proyecto –intervino Ash- Tracey y ella son... como un complemento. Todo lo hacen juntos...-

Misty desvió la vista tratando de restar importancia a como el joven le habia puesto énfasis a la palabra '_juntos'_.

_-_¿Y bien? .¿Qué opinas?- se habian detenido frente a uno de los cuadros. Los colores naranja, rojo y aguamarina se hallaban unidos en una armonia perfecta. Tracey miraba a Misty expectante.

Las mejillas de esta se colorearon -¿Soy... yo...?-

_-_Asi es-

_-_Por Dios es...-

_-_Hermoso –respondió Ash con suavidad –No sabia que hacias retratos Tracey-

_-_Hay retratos de todos en la exposición, podrias sorprenderte Ash- se volvió a Misty que todavía seguia muy apenada -¿No te gusta?-

_-_Es... extraño- concretó al fin- Realmente tienes un genio, Tracey. Has progresado muchísimo. Y no quiero sonar vanidosa pero... es bellísimo. Eres increíble. En verdad-

_-_Gracias, significa mucho para mi que mis mejores amigos noten el esfuerzo-

Melody rodeó la cintura del joven y lo besó en la mejilla-Es que te lo mereces amor-

En ese momento entró mas gente a la sala.

_-_Misty debemos dejarte –Tracey se excusó tomando la mano de su esposa tras advertir la presencia de esas personas.

_-_No te disculpes -sonrió –Ve a atender a tus clientes-

_-_De todos modos te dejamos en buenas manos –Melody le guiñó un ojo –Ash es un buen guia, conoce todas las instalaciones mejor que nosotros. Por algo nos recomendó este lugar...-

Misty los observó alejarse hacia el grupo de extranjeros que acababan de llegar. Oyo a melody hablando en un perfecto ingles. _'Welcome to our exhibition. It's a pleasure…'_

_-_Estas Hermosa…-

Se volvió -¿En el cuadro ?- le hizo un gesto coqueto.

_-_Si –Ash asintió –Y aquí tambien-

Habian pasado dos semanas y al fin parecia que la relación (_si a eso se le podia llamar 'relación')_ habia tomado un curso medianamente normal. No se veian con tanta frcuencia como uno imaginaria, y a simple vista parecian dos amigos que trataban de retomar la amistad donde la habian dejado, pero amobs sabian que no habian nacido para _ese_ tipo de cariño. Lo de ellos, iba mas allá del ingenuo amor fraternal. Lo sentian cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, el fuego que latia en sus pupilas definitivamente era mas que amistad...

_-_¿Asi que tu elegiste el lugar?- Misty se giró cuidadosamente tratando de que sus zapatos de tacón no se eneredaran en la alfombra purpura -Tiene muy buena iluminación-

_-_¿Te gusta?-

_-_Mucho-

Él sonrió en tanto se acercaba y le ofrecia el brazo –Puedo mostrártelo mas tarde si quieres...-

_-_Nop- ella rio apenas aceptando su gesto de caballerosidad –Primero quiero ver toda la exposición, Melody ha dicho que eres un buen guia. Espero que haga honor a las palabras de su prima, _monsieur-_

-_Évidemment...-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Misty habia elegido el mismo vestido negro para ponerse. Era una ocación medianamente formal y la simpleza del modelo congeniaba con la cita. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un maquillaje natural y suave que realzaba la belleza de sus razgos.

_-_Recuerdo ese vestido...- él le murmuró al oido –Se sigue viendo perfecto en ti...-

Estaban con un grupo de personas mirando otro cuadro, uno de los cuales estaba haciendo un comentario respecto a la exacta tonalidad de texturas que el autor habia usado en su obra, cuando Ash habló. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Misty, estaba segura que todos los presentes habian oido lo que habia dicho, de otro modo no estarian riendo en voz baja ni observándolos con diversión.

_-_Comportate...- susurró.

_-_Es que verte a ti es mas interesante que un cuadro abstracto en tonos de grices y negros...-

Hubo mas cuchicheos y risitas por parte de los demas. Ella lo miró exasperada –Ash por favor...-

_-_Tu tienes la culpa por vestirte asi-

_-_¿Qué?-

_-_¿Qué...?- él le devolvió el gesto con inocencia- Es que te ves hermosa-

Sus palabras hicieron que arqueara las cejas en esa mueca odiosa y terminante que conocia muy bien.

_-_...Aun mas hermosa cuando te enojas...-

Varias carcajadas celebraron la frase. Ash parecia disfrutar siendo el centro de atención, pero Misty era obvio que no. Hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a los presentes usando la mayor dignidad posible, y tras empujar bruscamente al joven se dirigió al otro grupo que estaba mas adelante.

Ash solo se encogió de hombros _-Belle femme, mais mortelle...-_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_-_Thais!- Misty se llevó la mano a los labios al reconocer a su amiga.

_-_Misty!- la joven respondió abrazandola. Esta tenia cabello rubio corto y ojos grandes color gris perla. Iguales a los de Thiago. (_Es porque son hermanos?)_

Ella se apartó y la miró sonriendo –Thais...- se volvió al hombre que la acompañaba extendiendole una mano –Dylan- abrazó a ambos –Que gusto me da verlos-

_-_Hace tiempo que no sabiamos nada de ti –la muchacha respondió –te perdimos el rastro completamente-

_-_Estaba en el extranjero. Llegué hace poco mas de dos meses-

_-_¿Sola?-

_-_Con mi hija. Estoy segura que Dylan la conoce, va seguido al orfanato-

_-_Si- el nombrado asintió ante la sorprendida mirada de su esposa-Soleil es una niña muy inteligente, tiene grandes cualidades para ser una gran entrenadora-

Misty sonrió.

Conocia a la pareja hacia bastante. Desde la epoca en la que Ash y ella eran novios, aunque la amistad se afianzó después que se casaron y se mudaron lejos de sus amigos cercanos. Misty se sentia sola en ese lugar desconocido y se aferró a Thais como quien se abraza al salvavidas en un mar tormentoso. Ella era la unica amiga que habia hecho en esa vida nueva que no era la que habia soñado. Extrañaba a Melody y a Duplica, Ash vivia de torneo en torneo y todo era tan confuso, tan inadaptable que pasab el tiempo angustiada y llorosa. Thais fue como una ayuda del cielo, reconoció después. Prnto el compañerismo entre ambas se fortaleció hasta ser una amistad fluida y constante. (Y al igual que como habia sido con Misty, Ash habia estrechado lazos con Dylan y Thiago) Los cinco solian ser un grupo muy unido.

_-_Has tenido un bebe?- Misty repitió abriendo mucho los ojos –No tienes aspecto de haber estado embarazada!-

_-_Tu tampoco lo tienes –rio señalandola –Te ves genial-

_-_Tambien tu-

Los tres se corrieron a un costado para no estorbar a la gente que seguia haciendo su recorrido por la exposición.

_-_Y has tenido niño o niña?-

_-_Un niño –Thais sonrió calidamente dandole a sus ojos claros un brillo muy hermoso –Se llama Luca – (_Como Luca Honorato! Wiii 'Hombres de honor? XD)_

_-_Haremos el bautismo dentro de poco –Intervino Dylan –Nos encantaria que vinieras...-

_-_Por supuesto-

_-_... Junto a Ash-

_-_Cuenten conmigo- vino la voz del susodicho desde atrás.

Misty hizo una mueca, todavía seguia molesta con él.

_-_Thais, tan hermosa como siempre- dijo besandola en la mejilla –es bueno saber que ya estas bien-

La muchacha rio –Ash como siempre tan adulador-

_-_ Solo digo la verdad- se volvió a Misty con un gesto interrogativo. Esta revoleó los ojos -¿Nos disculpan un momento?- Ash tomo del brazo a la joven pelirroja y caminó con ella unos metros-¿Qué te pasa?-

_-_Me estas lastimando-

Afloró un poco la presión pero no la soltó-¿Por qué estas molesta?-

_-_¿Y encima lo preguntas?-

_-_No me contestes con otra pregunta!- exclamó alzando la voz. Varias personas los miraron, se aclaró la garganta-Eres agradable con todos menos conmigo...-

_-_Tu tienes la culpa-

_-_¿Yo?- la soltó. Ella empezó a caminar otra vez

_-_Si, tu... con...- se miró sonrojada, indicandole lo demas solo con ese pequeño gesto.

Ash se rio abiertamente-¿Por eso estas enojada?-

Oirlo lo enardeció todavía mas, siguió andando todavía mas indignada. Junto al grupo de extranjeros vio a Melody y a Tracey. La joven le hizo un gesto con la mano, ella la ignoró.

_-_Espera...- Ash la frenó agarrandola del brazo, todavía riendo -¿Dónde vas?-

Estaban en otro sector de la exposiión.No habia tantos cuadros como en el otro salón, pero definitivamente estos eran los mas bonitos. Eran imágenes de ellos, de sus amigos, de sus familias cuando eran mas jóvenes.

_-_A mi casa!- respondió intentando zafarse sin llamar la atención mas de lo que lo estaban haciendo.

Ash no cedió, seguia sonriendo de ese mismo modo altanero que la irritaba. Forcejearon varios minutos mas hasta que Misty sintió un rapido tirón en su hombro, y luego la sensación de que '_algo_' se habia aligerado.

_-_Oh por Dios¡mi vestido!- se llevó la mano al pecho al notar el bretel roto –_Que vergüenza...-_

Fuego subió a sus mejillas, estaba segura que todos habian visto el bochornozo accidente. Observó al joven con una mezcla de pena y rabia y salió corriendo, rogando que alguien alli tuviera hilo y aguja para arreglar eso...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Misty revisó por decima vez la tira del vestido. Estaba bien cocida, si. Habia tenido suerte que una de las porteras tuviera hilo y aguja, reconoció aliviada. Alzó la vista y observó el pasillo en el que estaba. No habia nadie. Ciertamente no se habia tardado mucho y no podia estar perdida o si?. Al parecer asi era...

Con frustración recordó haber tomado los objetos y echar a correr sin siquiera mirar a donde se dirigia, demasiado sonrojada y mas preocupada en encontrar un lugar desierto y alejado en donde arreglar su vestido, que en memorizar el camino que estaba haciendo.

Revisó el lugar una vez mas. Efectivamente este se encontraba vacio y silencioso, no tenia casi iluminación y desde algun sitio alejado llegaba un suave rumor de agua. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de rehacer todo el trayecto de nuevo, cuando de bruces se chocó con algo. Aunque una vez que se recuperó del impacto cayó en cuenta de que no era un 'algo' sino un alguien.

Ash.

_-_¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó sosteniendo suave pero firmemente de los hombros.

_-_¿Acaso estas siguiendome?- siguió ella a la defensiva.

Él la soltó –Si... digo no. Queria saber si habias solucionado tu problema-

_-_Si, tuve que cocer el tirante de mi vestido –ses señaló con un gesto –Gracias a Dios que una de las muchachas tenia hilo y aguja-

Ash arqueó una ceja y le echó una larga ojeada que hizo Misty se arrepintiera de lo que habia dicho y maldiciera entre dientes el impulso que la habia llevado a ponerse ese vestido. Cohibida se llevó una mano al escote al notar que sus ojos oscuros se habian posado comodamente en _ese_ lugar...

_-_Realmente ha quedao muy bien...- rio al advertir su rostro sonrojado.

La joven le dio un suave empujon y se enderezó todavía incomoda.

_-_Lo siento...- él se puso serio- De hecho venia a disculparme, fue culpa mia lo que pasó. No debi zamarrearte de esa forma...-

Misty parpadeó asombrada. Esperaba de todo menos una disculpa. Se encogió de hombros –Esta bien- ladeó la cabeza en tanto rompia a caminar.

_-_Donde vas?-

_-_En cuanto salga de aquí a mi casa- observó el techo gris rugoso –Me perdi...-

Ash reprimió una risita –Puedo ayudarte si quieres-

Ella asinitó –Por favor-

Él le ofreció el brazo –De paso y daremos una vuelta por el lugar. Es muy grande, lleno de pasadizos y habitaciones en deshuso-

Misty arqueó una ceja divertida –Parece que has hecho buen uso de él...-

La miró de reojo –Es lo que me propongo ahora...-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash trató de ignorar la quemante sensación en su estomago. Esta se habia acrecentado en esas dos semanas creando una dolorosa tensión que no se aliviaba con nada. Sentia culpa, su venganza iba a buen termino, pero no experimentaba tal placer.

Misty se veia hermosa... Cada celula de su ser reaccionaba ante su sola presencia, revelandose ante su proximidad.

El pasillo seguia siendo oscuro, pero él tenia absoluta certeza de donde estaban.

El sonido del agua creaba una suave melodía de fondo. Un sonido hipnotico, ritmico que era tan bello como la luz opalescente que bañaba sus irises. Y no se cansaba de verla a los ojos, reconocer sus facciones de niña en la mujer que estrechaban sus brazos.

La seda esta fria, pero debajo advertia su cuerpo tibio y suave..

_-_Esto esta mal...-Misty susurró en voz baja. Él sentia el peso de sus delgados brazos tras la nuca. Estos apenas le rozaban los hombros.

_-_Ya lo sé-contestó en igual tono. La tensión de su estomago se habia expandido a todos sus musculos.

_-_¿Entonces porque lo hacemos?-

_-_Porque...- deslizo los dedos por su garganta. Ella soltó un respingo y contuvo el aliento –Porque desde que volvimos a vernos, ambos sabemos que es inevitable...-

Suavemente acercó su boca hacia la de Misty, esta no se movio. Sus manos se amoldaron a la curva de su cintura, apretandola contra su cuerpo ansioso. Tampoco protestó. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y entonces el contacto con sus labios fue inevitable.

La neblina que cubria su mente era tan densa que no podia pensar. El sonido del aguia era lo unico que oia... gotas que repiqueteaban sobre algo metalico rompiendo el silencio. El deseo que corria por sus venas implorando alivio (y que llevaba semanas ignorando...) estaba a punto de hacerlo sucumbir.

La hizo andar hacia atrás aprisionandola contra una pared. El muelle contacto de su cuerpo blando y suave contra el suyo le recordó que estaba dolorosamente vivo...

_-_Es absurdo...- Misty susurró. Su voz fue un eco ronco, debil ante la falta de aire. Inclinó la cabeza tratando de regularizar su respiración.

_-_Ya lo sé... – él reiteró en igual condiciones. Sus labios aun estaban cerca, entreabiertos, humedos, temblorosos. Tan agitada como él mismo. Sus mejillas cubiertas con un suave tono rosado –Myst...-

_-_Ash...- dejó escapar un mudo suspiro y se abandonó al delirio que poco a poco los envolvió.

El sonido de sus besos se complementó con el del agua. Las palabras suaves y los gemidos que emitian creaban un armonia perfecta en ese sitio oscuro y gris.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca supo como acabaron asi.

Quizas... si se hubiera detenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar... sino hubiera hecho caso a la necesidad de su cuerpo...

Deslizó una mano entra la seda de sus cabellos guiando sus labios a los suyos, mientras con la restante buscaba el cierre del vestido tras su espalda. Los dedos le temblaban a medida que corria los tirantes de sus hombros y la prenda se desprendia de su piel. La oia gemir en medio de los besos que imprimia en su cuello y escote. Ella comenzó a desvestirlo tambien. Su cuerpo quemaba al contacto de sus manos.

Ash le quito el vestido con facilidad. Desnuda era increíblemente hermosa. La palida luz bañaba su piel blanca y oscurecia parcialemente su cabello. Ella estaba inmóvil mirandolo con las mejillas encendidas.

Era tan extraño aquello!. La tensión era tal que podria haber gritado y sin embargo estaba aquí, contemplandola como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. La mujer frente a si tenia poco de la niña que lo habia vuelto hombre. Las formas de su cuerpo habian madurado de la misma manera en la que un pequeño pimpollo se convertia en una rosa grande y lozana.

Misty seguia sin moverse. Él deslizó una mano y la tocó como si temiera que fuera una fantasia o un fruto de su imaginación. Pero no, aquello era real. Ella estaba allí.

Por un momento se sintió mareado. Demasiado cansado para pensar en el después y en las posibles consecuencias que esto podria traer...

Cerró los ojos. Habia muchas formas de hacer el amor... y él las haria todas con esa mujer...

Aquello pronto se convirtió en necesidad, en urgencia. Las caricias eran parte de un juego de rendición y de entrega...

Emitiendo un gemido grabe cambió de postura y la atrajo hacia si. Tomandola de la cintura la alzó colocandole las piernas a su alrededor. La acomodó de manera tal que estas le abrazaran las caderas y su cuerpo se acoplara intimamente al suyo. En cada parte donde los cuerpos se tocaban ardia un fuego abrazador.

Ella se inclinó para abrazarce a él en silencio. Ninguno dijo palabra.

Se exploraban mutuamente, usando las manos, los labios; reconociendose, aprendiendose. Buscando la memoria de eso tan hermoso que conocian y que ahora parecia nuevo y extraño. Doloroso y a la vez placentero.

Ash alzó las caderas y Misty resvaló sobre él como un guante, e mitiendo un debil gemido que se perdió contra su garganta. Su cuerpo parecia de seda al tensarse sobre si. No podia creer que ella fuera tan deliciosa, su calor, su perfume. Todo era tan perfecto, tan facil. Sus dedos se abrieron paso a traves de su rojos cabellos, entrelazandolos, inclinandole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder deslizar fácilmente los labios por su cuello. Sintió su rapida inspiración en respuesta y la suave presión de su estructura contra la suya en una acción involuntaria. Cuando Misty se irguió otra vez arqueando la espalda, él le tomó las manos, palma sobre palma. Aquel sensillo gesto de algun modo selló la dulce y calida fusión de sus cuerpos, como si lo que prometian con ese acto intimo, fuera aunado con sus manos.

Entonces empezaron a moverse. Primero con suavidad y luego con mas urgencia. Misty echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le permitió a Ash ver claramente sus ojos. Los tonos de verde y azul se fundian en sus irises creando el mas cristalino celeste mar que nunca habia visto. Sus mismos sentimientos se reflejaban en esa mirada transparebte. Pero él solo se concentró en mantener el ritmo. No queria pensar. Ahora era incapaz de pensar lo que eso podria significar.

De momento el tiempo no existia. No existia el después ni el mañana. No existian los pensamientos ni las palabras. Él ya no era persona, era sangre y fuego. Placer y deseo.

No aguantó mas, jadeó audiblemente y se hundió en ella con vigor, aliviando al fin su tensión. Misty gimió con suavidad, las pestañas le cayeron ocultandole las pupilas claras como el opalo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color a medida que su vida se volcaba dentro de ella, y susurraba algo mientras sus labios se unian otra vez. Dos palabras. Dos palabras debilitadas por el sonido agitado de su voz que se perdian entre las exhalaciones desesperadas que él emitia.

Hubo un silencio espontaneo y las oyó claramente.

_-Te amo...-_

_-Amor?_ -Pensó todavía aturdido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró profundamente -_si, amor...-_

Misty se derrumbaba sobre él exhausta, y Ash observó fascinado como su largo cabello se extendia en abanico sobre ambos. Ella era demasiado hermosa para que se la utilizara como venganza, demasiado exquisita y suave en sus brazos para que estuviera en cualquier otra parte. Los parpados le pesaban como plomo, otra vez estaba muy cansado. Se hundia en esa misma oscuridad sin fin. Quizo luchar contra esa caida.

_Un abanico..._

No podia pensar mas.

_Un abanico de color rojo..._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

¿Era un sueño esas imágenes que le venian a la cabeza?

Se movio inquieto. Al parecer habia estado durmiendo. Respiraba el perfume de ella hasta en sueños. Se negó a abrir los ojos. Volvió a moverse. Habia algo duro bajo su espalda y piernas. ¿Dónde estaria?

Soñar con Misty no era bueno. Ahora se sentia tenso, apretado. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre. Se giró buscando alivio, intentado sentirse mas comodo. Se preguntó porque estaria tan excitado.

Entonces lo recordó: Misty. Habia estado soñando con ella y sus caricias. Era la mas hermosa fantasia que su mente habia creado. Su cuerpo palido bajo la mortesina luz, sus piernas temblando alrededor de sus caderas. Su perfume... aun podia olerlo en el aire.

Era tan real...

Sintió escalofrios en la espalda y abrió los ojos. La verdad que tanto temia se hizo presente. Aquello no habia sido un sueño. Lo que recordaba eran imágenes de algo real.

Misty yacia junto a él. Sus ojos cerrados dejaban entrever las pestañas largas y gruesas color ebano. Sus labios estaban abiertos aspirando y expulsando aire como si una fuerza invisible recorriera su garganta hasta los pulmones que se enchian buscandolo.

Le acaricó la mejilla con los dedos e inmediatamente retrocedió asqiueado. Sentia culpa, repugnancia. No por la joven, sino por lo que él mismo habia permitido que pasara. Lanzó un juramento y se incorporó. Comenzó a vestirse sin importarle el orden que le imponia a la ropa. El ruido hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

Ash se sintió peor. Las irises de Misty se encontraban fijas en él como dos estanques del mas bello verde-azul. Estos demostraban entrega y amor, los mismos sentimientos que leia en su mirada tiempo atrás cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Apartó la vista de su rostro para que no notara la repulsión que sentia y se puso de pie. Recogió el vestido del suelo. La seda estaba fria.

_-_Sera mejor que te vistas...- dijo con brusquedad. Desviando los ojos hacia cualquier lado que no fuera su cuerpo desnudo.

Recordó vagamente lo que le habia dicho momentos antes de que la pasión los arrastrace.

_-El cuerpo femenino es una de las cosas mas maravillosa que existen. Es un deleite a la vista y despierta un estimulo desconocido en la persona del sexo opuesto. No puede explicarse con palabras el torrente de sensaciones que fluye por las celulas masculinas...-_

Misty se habia sonrojado atrozmente. –_No sientas pena_...- él finalizó antes de besarla_ –Tu cuerpo es la obra de arte mas hermosa que Dios pudo haber creado...-_

Le tendió la prenda ignorando la muda pregunta que reflejaba su semblante. Eso lo hacia sentirse aun mas culpable. Nunca habia experimentado una sensación asi de grande ahogandole el pecho. ¿Por qué habia permitido que las cosas llegaran a ese punto?.¿Por qué no habia reaccionado a tiempo?

_-_Ash?- Misty se cubrió como pudo -¿Qué ocurre?-

Él terminó de calzarse los zapatos. El tono triste de su voz le produjo mas remordimiento. Se puso el sweater sin molestarse en abotonar su camisa. No queria seguir viendola. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar lo que habia hecho.

_-_Vistete y largate de aquí- prácticamente le ordenó –Debes irte-

Oyó los movimientos que ella hacia y cuando se volvió, casi sintió decepción al verla de pie y vestida. Estaba palida, muy palida y él sabia que no iba a llorar. Al menos no en su presencia.

Misty pasó delante de él. Ash observó que llevaba los zapatos en la mano y que no hizo el menor intento de ponerselos. Sin decir palabras, ni esperar respuestas por parte de él, cruzó la puerta y salió.

No volvió la vista ni una sola vez...

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Semanas después...**

El clima era de un tipico dia de otoño. Soleado pero fresco.

Bajo el tibio sol se distinguian las cabecitas de dos niños echados en el césped entre las hojas caidas de los arboles. Uno de los pequeños, un varoncito, tenia una lupa en las manos. Vestia un jean y una camiseta azul. La otra, una niña, tenia una pequeña caja a su lado. Tambien vestia jeans, un saco de lana violeta y un gorro del mismo color en la cabeza. De esta, caian algunos bucles de cabello oscuro.

Mas allá de ellos, dos mujeres los observaban a traves de una ventana.

_-_Ya diles que entren, Duplica. Esta fresco allá afuera y me preocupa que Soleil se enferme-

_-_Es eso, o el miedo a que la niña se lleve los gusanos de seda que estan recolectando?- la nombrada rio mirando a su amiga –Los adorables gusanos de seda, sin duda se veran hermosos en tu living!-

Misty frunció la nariz –Que asco!- la idea fue tan repentina que hasta nauseas le dio –No sé de quien ha sacado Soleil el gusto por los insectos-

Duplica acarició su muy abultado vientre -¿No sabes a quien?-

_-_Me refiero a que sabe que yo los odio... y no entiendo porque le gustan tanto-

_-_Esta en los genes...- Duplica se ubicó junto a Misty mirando por la ventana. Sonrió pensativamente -¿No seria genial que cuando crecieran los niños desarrollaran algo mas que una amistad...?-

Misty se volvió -¿Quieres decir que ellos...?-

_-_Si-

La joven pelirroja observó a los pequeños. Dawlysh le tendia su mano a Soleil para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Sonrió –Seria hermoso. Soleil y Dawlysh juntos, nuestras familias unidas...-

_-_Pero no crees que Ash quiera, cierto?. Siempre se ha dicho que los padres son mas pegados a sus hijas, y él es una fehaciente prueba de ello, aunque no lo sabe-

Misty volvió a sonreir, aunque el gesto fue forzado.

_-_¿Qué pasa Myst?- la joven se sentó junto a ella -¿Has visto a Ash en estos dias?-

El rubor de sus mejillas casi hizo juego con su cabello. No podia contarle el _'acercamiento fisico'_ que habian tenido. Por otro lado, su bochorno era demasiado legible.

_-_Lo has visto después de aquello?-

_-_Aquello?- buscó conzuelo en la fuente de pudding que Duplica habia puesto mucho antes. La ansiedad de esos dias la habia llevado a comerse 4 porciones. Un verdadero record.

_-_Despues que él descubrió que eres la madre de Soly-

_-_Si, varias veces después- le dio un mordisco a la Tarta.

_-_En la exposición de Tracey a la que no fui?-

El rubor de sus mejillas subió a rojo candente –Si, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi...-

Su mente viajó a ese dia. Por un lado se sentia feliz, extasiada. Habia sido un momento hermoso, unico... Pero por el otro... sentia horrible vergüenza , desconcierto y pudor. Desconcierto por la forma brusca en la que él se habia comportado después. Pudor, por como se habia dejado arrastrar en un lugar asi. Esa sensación de vulnerabilidad hizo que se cerrara en si misma. Oleadas de confusión, tristeza y rabia hicieron que se desarmara en un llanto suave pero fluido.

Eso habia sido hacia casi tres semanas y esa sensación confusa no la habia abandonado. Bastaba con recordarlo para que nuevas lagrimas brillaran en sus ojos...

_-_Misty!-

La joven volvió la cabeza y miró a su amiga.

_-_Estas extraña –Duplica echó su cabello hacia atrás y añadió –Esa es la quinta porción de pastel que vas comiendo. Esa ansiedad no es buena, si no te conociera diria que estas...-

_-_No lo digas! –la joven casi gritó y dejó el pedazo de pudding en el plato-Eso no es gracioso Duplica-

_-_Yo no dije que fuera cierto o si?- acarició su viente –Solo dije que _'parecias'_ estarlo por la ansiedad que traes encima-

Misty se echó hacia atrás en su silla como pretexto de que sus mejillas tomaran el color natural. Observó a su amiga -¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebe?-

_-_Si, la ultima ecografia fue hace unas semanas. Será otro varón –sonrió –Le pondremos Taylor-

_-_Gary queria una niña, cierto?-

_-_Si. Igualmente esta encantado con la noticia. De todos modos, en cuanto el niño nazca pensamos seguir intentado –Duplica le guiñó un ojo –Hasta que no tengamos la niña no nos detendremos...-

Misty se echó a reir.

_-_¿De que rien?-una profunda voz se oyó al costado de ambas.

Un hombre de la misma edad de las muchachas se habia hecho presente. Tenia cabello oscuro muy elegantemente peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro serio estaba cubierto por una delgada barba. Sin duda, su aspecto duro y tosco rimaba con el aire sofisticado y desinhibido de Duplica.

_-_Hola mi amor- esta le sonrió.

_-_Hola Gary- Misty dijo a su vez.

_-_Hey Misty- el joven se acercó hasta su esposa y se sentó junto a ella -¿De que hablaban?-

_-_De nada en particular-

Misty asintió. Era notable el cambio en Gary. Su aspecto era el de todo un hombre de familia. Hasta se veia muy responsable.

_-_Te ves bien, Misty-

_-_Gracias. Tu tambien, de hecho ambos se ven bien –añadió ampliando su concepto.

_-_Debe de haber sido difícil, cierto? –Gary continuó –Criar a la niña sin su padre. Ash siempre ha sido un idiota, pero esto definitivamente ha escedido los limites de su propia idiotez...-

_-_Duplica!- Misty exclamó sonrojada -¿Cómo pudiste...?-

_-_Sabes que no soy buena guardando secretos- se defendió la nombrada con gesto inocente –Necesitaba decirselo a alguien-

_-_Ya, Misty- Gary intervino –No se lo voy a decir – se volvió a su esposa –A diferencia de algunas, yo si _sé_ guardar secretos-

Esta rio –Ya lo sé, mi amor...-

Misty suspiró. Duplica y Gary se besaron y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al advertir el cambio en su amigo. Antes, él hubiera preferido morir a besar a su novia delante de otras personas. Ahora parecia no importarle 'el publico'. Se notaba que estaba muy enamorado de su esposa.

_-_Mami! Mira lo que tengo!- Soleil entró seguida de Dawlysh -Son gusanos de seda!-

_-_Que bonitos...-

_-_¿Podemos llevarlos?-

_-_Eh...-pareció pensar la respuesta mientras oia las risas de fondo -¿Por qué no dejas que los cuide Dawlysh?.Él tiene un inmenso jardín y mucho espacio. Estarian mucho mejor aquí, cariño-

Soleil asinitó –Okas, mami –le entregó la caja a su amigo con mucho cuidado, dandole ordenes especificas como si fuera toda una experta en gusanos. El pequeño la oia atentamente asintiendo la cabeza ante cada cosa que ella decia.

Gary rió sonoramente –Eso esta en los genes...-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Misty se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se enjuagó la boca. Ese sabor amargo persisitia en su lengua amenazandole otra nausea. Se dobló en dos al sentir las arcadas y las ganas de vomitar. Jadeó y tosió cuando el familiar gusto acido se expandió por su garganta, haciendo que debiles lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza deseando sentirse bien.

Abrió la llave del agua y dejo que esta corriese borrando todo rastro asqueroso que la hiciera vomitar nuevamente. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, aferrandose de la porcelana como si temiera desmayarse. De veras se sentia muy debil.

_-No debi comer tanto...-_pensó estudiando su palido semblante en el espejo –_Esta ansiedad maldita esta destruyendo mi estomago...-_

Hacia semanas que todo lo que ingeria lo vomitaba. Aun asi no podia dejar de comer.

Esa horrible inestabilidad emocional hizo que nuevas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Se sentia insegura, llorosa rasgos que no habia experimentado desde...

_-_¿Mami?- la voz de Soleil se oyó desde afuera -¿Estas bien?-

Se secó las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano –Estoy bien, princesa-

_-_Mamita, que tienes?- la pequeña voz sonó mas preocupada. Casi al borde del llanto-¿Por qué estabas tosiendo?-

Misty abrió la puerta del baño y le sonrió a su hija –Algo que comi en casa de tia Duplica debió de hacerme mal, pero ya me siento mejor-

Soleil tenia una muñeca en las manos y la apretó con fuerza al descubrir sus ojos enrojecidos –Mami?- preguntó -¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

_-_Claro-Misty se inclinó y la alzó.

Arropó a la niña y la besó dulcemente en la frente. Esta no tardó en dormirse abrazada a su muñeca. Misty la observó una vez mas. Con cuidado corrió un mechón de su pequeño rostro y susurró casi inaudiblemente –Te amo princesita...-

Iba a apagar la lampara cuando sus ojos se posaron en el telefono. Era cerca de medianoche y otro dia en el que Ash no habia dado señales de estar vivo. Misty se mordió el labio, él le habia telefoneado al dia siguiente de la exposición solo para preguntarle como estaba. Su voz seria a intervalos mostraba signos de alguna emoción como si estuviera a punto de estallar y decir algo. Pero mas allá de esa simple pregunta, Ash no dijo mas. Tras oir la respuesta de ella, finalizó abruptamente la comunicación.

Los ojos de Misty se llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo, esperaba algo mas que eso. Que concretara una cita para hablar de lo que habia pasado, pero no... Al parecer, él no queria saber nada con ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Odiaba el sentirse tan sensible. La vulnerabilidad no era algo que rimaba con su forma de ser. Se limpió las mejillas con las manos. Después de esa llamada, Ash no habia vuleto a aparecer ni a dar señales de vida.

Soleil tambien parecia reacia a verlo. Tras lo ocurrido aquella vez en la entrada del edificio, que se negaba sutilmente a hacer sus acostumbradas visitas al orfanato. A Misty le parecia genial que la niña no quisiera verlo, pero por otro lado... no podia negarle el derecho a Ash de que viera crecer a su hija. Y aunque ninguno de los dos supiera esa verdad, ella deseaba que él fuera parte de la vida de Soleil de algun modo.

Iba a apagar la luz cuando un subito acceso de nauseas la envolvió, y fue tan repentino que sintió sudor en las manos. Se levantó de prisa, tosiendo, reprimiendo las arcadas mientras corria hacia el baño. Se aferró al inodoro sollozando en tanto su cuerpo se debatia violentamente vaciando lo poco que habia en su estomago.

Cuando al fin acabó, se dejó caer en el suelo. Alzó las rodillas y juntó los pies bajo el amplio camisón de saten. Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza.

_-_Dios...- sollozó desesperada-E-estoy... embarazada...-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash obsergó largamente la fotografia. Una debil sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la vista de aquella hermosa criatura, desvió la mirada hacia el telefono ubicado junto a si.

¿La llamaria?

Extendió la mano, pero esta se detuvo en plena acción sintiendo otra vez esa horrible sensación de culpa. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. Después de aquello, su mente habia dictaminado ignorarla por completo. En cambio sus emociones y sentidos no deseaban otra cosa que verla. Tocarla, sentirla.

Ignorando su propio ruego le dio la espalda al telefono.

Aun se sentia confundido por su comportamiento. Hacer el amor con Misty fue el error mas grande que pudo cometer. Ese tipo de _'acercamiento'_ nunca entró en los planes de su venganza. Él simplemente queria jugar con ella sin quemarse. Sin exponer su vulnerable corazón mas de lo que lo habia hecho. ¿Entonces como permitió que llegaran a ese punto?. ¿Cómo pudo ser que la situación se escapara asi de sus manos cuando él planeaba minuciosamente cada movimiento?

Esa tarde habia olvidado todo... sus ideas razones y verdades escaparon de su subconsciente dejandolo solo con sus sentimientos a cuestas. Tener a la joven otra vez entre sus brazos era mas de lo que podia desear. Su cuerpo, su calor, el sabor unico e intoxicante de su piel...

Huh, esos no eran pensamientos coherentes tuvo que reconocer. Pero bastaba con que su imaginación desvariara un poco para que su mente trajera de nuevo esas imágenes. Era increíble como lo asaltaban de pronto y sin previo aviso. De repente estaba mirando informes de la LIGA y aparecia junto a ella en ese sitio oscuro. Recordaba las manos de Misty en su piel, sus piernas temblando alrededor de sus caderas. Y sus manos empezaban a sudar.

Nada le habia causado un efecto tan potente. Debia de haber sido a causa de sus defensas bajas. Cada vez se sentia mas confundido y culpable. Deseaba que por una vez todo ese mar de confusiones se aclarara en su cabeza y asi saber que terreno pisar. Entendia que era injusto con Misty, pero mientras no supiera que hacer, iba a seguir autodefendiendose de ella como si la pobre fuera algun terrible monstruo mitologico.

El sonido del telefono lo interrumpió trayendolo a la realidad.

_-_Hola?-

_-Hi Hun!-_ replicó una alegre voz del otro lado.

Ash tardó varios segundos en reponerse de la sorpresa –A-aleesha...-

_-Hola amor!. Me extrañas, cierto?-_

Él observó la fotografia que tenia en las manos –Por supuesto, linda. Estoy contando los dias para que regreses-

Se oyó una risa coqueta _–Falta poco, hun. Solo tres semanas y estaremos juntos de nuevo-_

_-_Genial-

_-Te oyes cansado ¿qué haces?-_

Él contestó con alguna trivialidad. Dejó la foto sobre la mesa de luz y se puso de pie. Caminó nervioso saliendo de la habitación –Linda- reprimió un suspiro de intranquilidad y se preparó para soltar la pregunta que lo tenia en vilo desde que ella se fue –Linda... ¿estas embarazada?-

De momento, del otro lado solo se oyó silencio...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuará...**

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí intentado poner orden en los nombres que tengo en este bonito cuardeno..._

_Gracias por tantos review! –que emoción! Nunca pensé que esta historia llegaria a tanto, sobretodo cuando yo no daba ni $0,15 por ella O.o-_

_Mi agradecimiento especial a Ei-Chan- Julian Manes -Lys350 -Mistyshrine -Lucilene- Bf022- Enika- Buraki- Kla- Jany- Argus-Mistyk (hermanita linda continua tu fic! n.n)- Pinkosita (Mujer! me tienes en ascuas desde hace semanas! ContinuaEl poder del alma, por Dios! por fis, por fis xD) -La angel caida (Gracias por tu review, espero continues tu historia) y Sasha (Martu) por estar siempre presentes en sus review n.n_

_Y la bienevenida a tanta gente nueva! –que aparecen cuando yo tengo pensado quitar este fic de raiz... T.T – Welcome to: Aguz- Chibi Luchi- ShAd3s.Darkness- Misty02- Chikpoke1 y Valna (bienvenida otra compatriotra mas! n.n ¿Cuándo vas a escribir un aaml? xD)_

_Bueno terminada la sección de agradecimientos, procedo a poner la escenas del capitulo siguiente n.n_

_-Entonces estas feliz, no Misty? Vas a tener un bebe...-_

_-Has tenido un embarazo de riesgo con Soleil, recuerda. Debes ser muy cuidadosa...-_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

'_Por un hijo se es capaz de hacer lo imposible y mas...' habia dicho su madre en mas de una oportunidad._

_-Tienes razón mamá- murmuró Ash a media voz, finalizando la charla consigo mismo –Por un hijo se hace de todo, hasta sacrificar la propia felicidad...-_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Nunca te agarra un bajón de presión en esta epoca del año- Dijo Daisy frunciendo el ceño-¿Me estas ocultando algo?-_

_-Nada-_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Deja en paz a mi mamá –reiteró suave pero firmemente-No te acerques a ella-_

_-Soly...-_

_-Dejala en paz!- gritó por fin apretando los puños mientras la voz le temblaba de histeria y llanto -Mamá esta enferma por tu culpa, tu la enfermaste! Tu la enfermaste de tanto llorar...!-_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Mi mamá solo estará con mi papá...- murmuró con calma, usando la frase que le habia dicho cientos de veces. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando dejó escapar lo demas -... y tu NO eres mi papá...-_

_.-.-.-.-._

Capitulo 15 "Embarazo"

_Gracias por todo! Nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente –espero v.vU-_

_Sumi chan! n.n_

–_Para la gente idiota y sin entendimiento. No, no me estoy haciendo 'la dark' sino que estoy en una etapa fea y exteriorizar de esta forma mi 'rabia' me hace sentir bien- Gracias y muchas, muchas gracias a mis amigas Mistyk y Aguz por entenderme, ayudarme y hacerme reir. Chicas, las adoro con toda mi alma n.n_


	15. Angel sin alas

Meu Anjo

* * *

_Mas si asi no lo haceis, he aquí habreis pecado... y sabed que vuestro pecado os alcanzará..._

_-Numeros 32:23-_

_Y le castigaré por su conducta, y le pagaré conforme a sus obras..._

_-Oseas 4:9-_

_-.The Holy Bible.-_

* * *

_Capitulo 15: Angel sin alas_

_( lo que hace el ocio... he decidido -otra vez- cambiar el titulo del capitulo n.n sorry)_

Una y otra vez se preguntó que deberia hacer si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un nuevo bebe?. Recordó lo que habia sufrido cuando Soleil nació. Tenia 18 años, un amor frustrado, una carrera a madeias, una vida destruida y no sabia nada de bebes. Derramó muchas lagrimas junto a Soleil pidiendole perdón por no ser una buena madre. Se sentia tan frustrada, tan inútil...

Pero aun asi logró salir adelante. Por su hija habia hecho todo. Viajar a un nuevo pais para complementar su estudio, pasar la infancia de la niña en un lugar de arte y belleza como Paris, donde consiguió trabajo en lo que mas le gustaba, y a donde llegó a la cima solo por su propio esfuerzo.

Misty cerró los ojos dejando escapar nuevas lagrimas.

Ahora todo era tan confuso. Tan diferente a aquello. Cierto era que ya tenia pleno conocimiento en el tema de ser madre, que tenia un trabajo estable, una buena base economica y un departamento inmenso... pero la situación la aterraba.

Alzó las manos y escondió su rostro en ellas. No pudo soportar el llanto. Sus hombros se contrajeron varias veces mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza como estrellas fugaces. _¿Que voy a hacer¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Apoyó el mentón en sus manos humedas tomando aire. Sus pupilas verdes se asomaron entre sus pestañas mojadas. Su carácter fuerte habia tomado control una vez mas. Como una brujula señalaba cual camino escoger.

Misty sabia que esta vez ya no habia marcha atrás.

...:-:...

_-Estas embarazada felicidades...-_

Misty caminaba por la vereda recordando las palabras del doctor. Estaba sonriendo y sus brazos no alcanzaban para abrazarce a si misma. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo azul y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire.

_-Entonces estas feliz, no Misty?. Vas a tener un bebé...-_

Sus manos acariciaron su vientre como acto reflejo. Este aun estaba plano, pero ella sonreia sabiendo que en algunos meses su volumen aumentaria y esa seria la señal inconfundible que pusiera al descubierto su estado.

Inconscientemente, su cerebro seguia repasando lo ocurrido como si fuera la cinta intermitente de un audio cassete.

_-Pero debes ser muy cuidadosa-_

_-Porque?-_

_-Has tenido un embarazo de riesgo con Soleil, recuerda-_

_-Si...-_

_-Este bebé podria traer las mismas complicaciones. De momento no veo nada anormal o alarmante, pero 'debes' tener mucho cuidado estos primeros meses, de acuerdo?_

_-Si..-_

Se sentó en un banco disfrutando ese momento.

El tibio sol de otoño la bañaba con sus rayos dorados brindandole un hermoso calor primaveral que parecia ser solo para ella. Misty rio alegremente, el sonido de su voz flotó como una brisa de verano entre los sonidos de las demas personas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se reia asi. Cerró los ojos aferrandose mas a asi misma. Sintiendose feliz.

Pero su cerebro seguia repitiendo la misma frase.

_-Debes ser muy cuidadosa...-_

La misma frase.

Pero ella no escuchò.

...:-:...

_-Que voy a hacer si Aleesha esta embarazada?-_

Una y otra vez aquel pensdamiento daba vueltas en su cabeza. Ahora ya no era solo una idea, sino un hecho probable.

Ash apoyó la frente contra el vidrio. El ventanal de su departamento daba a la calle, pero él no estaba mirando la gente que pasaba.

_-Debi pensar en lo que sucedia y no dejarme llevar por una fantasia estupida...- _Cerró fuertemente los ojos –_Y ni siquiera use protecciòn...¿En que demonios estaba pensando...?-_

Soltó un suspiro. Agonizante, preocupado. Inconscientemente apretó los puños. A esas alturas era tiempo suficiente para saber si Aleas estaba embarazada o no, sin embargo, poniendo alguna excusa, esta habia logrado evadir esa pregunta.

Ash pendia de un hilo.

_-¿Qué voy a hacer si esta embarazada?-_ Su mente volviò al ruedo con el mismo interrogante- _¿Pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer que no amo y nunca amaré?. ¿Seré capaz de soportarlo...?-_

'_Por un hijo se es capaz de hacer lo imposible y mas...' _Habia dicho su madre en mas de una ocasión.

- Tienes razón mamá- murmuró a mdeia voz, finalizando la charla consigo mismo –Por un hije se hace todo, hasta sacrificar la propia felicidad...-

...:-:...

Misty ajustó la prenda de algodón contra su cuerpo. Estaba de perfil frente al espejo, observando minuciosamente su aspecto. Ajustó todavía mas la prenda. Ahí! Una delgada, delgada curva. Imperceptible casi a los ojos. La prueba de que habia un ser formandose en su interior. Misty sonrió y soltó la tela. Con la ropa que usaba, el embarazo pasaba desapercibido hasta para ella misma.. Si, viendola asi, nadie diria que estaba en 'estado'. Vovió a sonreir, de momento ese seria su secreto.

Se sentó en la cama y se colocó las zapatillas. Planificó rapidamente lo que haria para ese dia. Tenia trabajo atrasado, lo suficiente como para entretenerse por una semana entera.

_-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, debo adelantar parte de la oficina tambien si quiero comunicarle la noticia del embarazo a Charie' _

Tomó la mitad de las carpetas, una lapicera, unas hojas blancas y su pc portátil. Acomodaba todo sobre la mesa cuando se sintió desvanecer. Se apoyó en el borde con ambas manos y esperó que el mareo pasase.

Pero este no amainaba... Movió la mano para agarrar la silla a pocos metros de ella, cuando perdió el equilibrio. Todo a su alrededor se puso negro y momentos después yacia inconsciente en el suelo.

...:-:...

Alguien estaba frotandole algo fresco en su mejilla. Se movió unos milímetros.

- Myst...?-

La voz parecia lejana...

- Myst? Me escuchas?-

Pronto la conciencia volvió a su mente. Recordó el trabajo, el mareo y finalmente el desmayo.

- Daisy..?- murmuró a media voz abriendo los ojos.

Su hermana mayor estaba sentada junto a ella en la cama.

- Que haces aquí?-

-Que hago aquí?. Vine a buscar la ropa de abrigo de la niña, llamé por telefono y como no contestabas... –hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño –Llego y tu estabas desmayada en el suelo...-

- Oh si, un mareo...-

- Que pasa contigo hermanita?-

- Nada... es un bajón de presión... ya sabes, los que siempre me agarran en esta apoca del año...-

- Nunca te agarra un bajon de presión en esta epoca del año- dijo daisy frunciendo el ceño -me estas ocultando algo?-

- Nada-

- Pero...-

- Es normal Daisy. Cualquiera puede tener un mareo –se levantó sin dificultades- Ahora... tengo muchas cosas que hacer...-

- Esta bien – ella tambien se levantó. Tomó una pequeña chaqueta rosa y un gorro tejido del mismo color. Las colocó bajo el brazo –Jared y yo llevaremos a Soly e Ian al cine , luego iremos a Mc Donalds ¿tenemos tu permiso?-

Misty asintió –Fue una idea de tu novio, o una orden tuya?-

Daisy resopló – Jared tiene locura por los niños, hace tiempo que queria que la llevaramos a pasar la tarde con nosotros... Lily nos pidió que llevaramos tambien a Ian-

- Hum...-

- No vendremos tarde, no te preocupes-

- Esta bien, solo recuerden que estamos en epoca de clases y Soleil tiene que ir al jardin mañana-

- Si-

Misty se sentó y abrió su pc. Se volvió a su hermana que seguia de pie viendola – Pasa algo?-

Daisy sacudó la cabeza y sonrió –No, nada. Adios Myst-

Volvió la vista a la pantalla –Adios-

...:-:...

Agitó el vaso mirando el liquido oscuro a trasluz. Apuró el trago antes de pensarcelo dos veces. Fuego descendio por su lengua a su garganta . Agarró la botella y volvio a servirce.

En esas ultimas semanas necesitaba hacer algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada para que no cayera en la tentación de llamarla.

Noche tras noche trataba de no pensar, su cerebro era demasiado rapido y bastaba un poco de libertad para que 'esas' imágenes den vueltas en su cabeza enloqueciendolo.

Apuró otro trago sin vacilar. A esas alturas la bebida le sabia a agua.

Todavía sentia culpa por lo que habia pasado. Los dias transcurrian y el remordimiento se hacia aun mayor. Algo dentro suyo le ordenaba mantenerse alejado de Misty a toda costa. Verla significaria hablar con ella, exponer sus confusos sentimientos otra vez. Y él no queria. No podia. Eso dejaria al descubierto cuan vulnerable a ella todavía era. Cuan propenso estaba a sufrir.

Esa era la mujer que podia quebrarlo como si fuera una pieza de frágil cristal. Y ella ya lo habia hecho una vez.

Por eso estaba creando la misma barrera (la que habia usado todos esos años) alrededor de su corazón. Al menos asi, se cercioraba de protegerse del dolor.

_-Lo siento Misty... Pero es lo mejor...-_

...:-:...

Al otro dia

- Voy a ir al orfanato- dijo Soleil con determinación entrando en la cocina con su delantal azul puesto.

- Seguro?- Misty le dio un sorbo al caldo. A Dios gracias era algo que su estomago soportaba –Iras luego del jardin?-

- Sip-

- Quieres que te lleve?-

- No!- la niña contestó rapidamente. Observó la curiosa expresión de su madre yagregó tratando de explicarse –Tia Volet me llevará, tu quedate aquí mamita. Tienes que sanarte y ponerte bien como dijo el doctor- Soleil la abrazó preocupada. Se asustaba muchisimo cuando la oia vomitar por las mañanas en medio de un anguistioso llanto que desaparecia luego de que los accesos cesaban. A veces pensaba que estaba terriblemente enferma y se lo estaban ocultando.

- Pero ya estoy bien cariño-

- No, no lo estas- intervino Violet. Estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Y como todo el resto de la famila estaba preocupada por el subito cambio de salud de su hermanita.

- Estoy bien- la joven afirmó revoleando los ojos. Esa tarde les iba a comunicar la noticia a todos y rogaba que su paciencia la siguiera acompañando hasta entonces.

Luego vendria el paso mas difícil, decirselo a Ash. Aunque todavía dudaba en hacerlo o no, sabia que na vez que que le comunicara que estaba embarazada la verdaddel origen de Soleil saldria a luz irremediablemente...

- Te espero abajo princesa-Violet se puso la chaqueta de cuero y dio media vuelta –Adios Myst-

La joven le hizo un gesto con la mano y se volvió a su hija –Ven aquí cariño- colocó una gruesa gorra de lana en su cabeza y acomodó su cabello negro-Estaba pensando...- dijo lentamente- ¿No te gustaria que volvieramos a Paris?-

- A Paris?- repitió la niña con asombro.

Misty asintió. Paris era el unico refugio que ella conocia. Le habia servido durante años paracuidarde su hija y crecer como persona.. En ese lugar habia aprendido lo que era la responsabilidad y a valerse por si misma. Habia sido su refugio una vez , y sabia que ese sitio la acogeria de nuevo si asi lo necesitaba.

- Pero mami... aquí estan las tias, y el tio Brock...- murmuró Soleil – Y tia Melody, tia Duplica, Dawlysh, Avril... mi amigo Ash...yo los extrañaria mucho. Nunca los veria. ¡Paris queda muy lejos!-

- Si lo sé. Pero es solo una idea...- ella intentó sonreir –Ahora será mejor que vayas, tia Violet está esperando-la besó en la frente –Te quiero-

- Yo tambien te quiero, mamá!- la abrazó- Le enviaré saludos al señor Ash de tu parte!-

Misty asintió y se la quedó mirando hasta que Soleil salió. Cuando estuvo segura de estar sola acarició su vientre. Sonrió mientras tarareaba algo cumpliendo con la misma rutina que hacia cuando Soleil era un bebé. Con ese gesto, le transmitia a ese pequeño ser lo mucho que lo queria y Anhelaba. Y que a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias en la que fue concebido, ella deseaba que se sintiera amado y protegido.

_-Mamá te ama mucho bebé...-_ susurró mientras deslizaba una mano por la imperceptible curva de su estomago.

Se puso seria seria unos minutos. Si Ash no queria saber con ella o con el embarazo se iria definitivamente a Francia. Si... Paris era un lugar hermoso para crecer. Sus hijos serian felices allí... olvidarian a su padre y asu nueva familia. Vivirian juntos los tres como si nunca hubieran vuelto.

_-Quizas fue un error regresar...-_ pensó con tristeza. Luego sonrió abrazando su vientre –_Tu no eres un error hijito. Haria lo mismo una y otra vez para llegara este punto y tenerte...-_

La melodía volvió a tomar forma en su voz. Suavemente se meció en tanto la canción de cuna flotaba en el airecomo el delicado aleteo de una mariposa.

...:-:...

Esa tarde:

- Hace mucho que no teniamos un consejo de familia.- comentó Brock mirando a su esposa y cuñadas.

- El ultimo fue cuando Violet hizo esa cosa de...- comenzó Lily.

- Podrían dejar en paz mis errores? No es como que Uds nunca se equivocaran!- agregó Violet ofendida y muy ruborizada.

Lily soltó una risita sarcástica.

- Basta- Daisy intervino. Observó a sus dos hermanas –Nadie ha venido para hablar de los errores de Violet-

- Bien, pues nuestra hermanita nos citó. Hablemos de los de ella...-

Todos se volvieron a Misty. Esta levantó las manos a la defensiva –No es de ningún error de lo que quiero hablarles–

- Entonces?- Brock apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Misty juntó las piernas poniendo la espalda recta contra la silla. Sus ojos recorrieron el techo con interes. Soltó un suspiro y miró por fin a su familia –Los he citado aquí para decirles que...—acarició su vientre- E-estoy embarazada...-

Hubo un repentino silencio. Brock fue el primero en quebrar la quietud con una sonora carcajada.

- Que?- Daisy preguntó parpadeando como si hubiera oido mal.

- Estoy embarazada-

Lily se levantó del sillón y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. Fue la unica que atinó a hacer algo –Felicidades Myst!-

Esta sonrió aliviada. Al menos alguien de su familia estaba de su lado.

- Entonces... era por eso que estabas _tan _enferma?- Violet añadió –Pero como sucedió...?-

- Cuñada si no sabes eso...-

- Brock!- Misty exclamó sonrojada separándose del abrazo de su hermana.

- Ni siquiera tienes novio u algo- dijo Daisy.

Lily rió – Ash y nuestra hermana se han reconciliado-

- Ash?- preguntó Brock incrédulo –Él es el padre?-

- Si- Misty acarició suavemente su vientre, al segundo que le siguió se encontró apresada por los brazos de Daisy y luego por los de Violet.

- Que lindo, Myst! Que lindo...!-

- Un nuevo bebé en la familia!. Es genial, no creen hermanas?- Violet rio apretándola.

Luego del alboroto inicial y de las felicitaciones, las cosas volvieron a su curso mas de lo normal. Nadie dejó que Misty hiciera algo . Sentada en el sillón y cubierta de almohadas, casi se arrepintió de haber dado la noticia, todos actuaban como si estuviera enferma y fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana a la que hubiera que proteger...

Brock se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla –No me habias dicho que Ash y tu estaban juntos otra vez – sonrió –Es perfecto para Soleil y para el bebé-

- Él todavía no lo sabe...- Misty se guardó de comentarle como eran realmente las cosas entre ellos. Y al mismo tiempo evitaba pensar en Aleesha y en su propio bebé. Eso la hacia sentirse muy culpable.

El joven pensó unos segundos y agregó rascándose la barba – Es curioso que Ash y tu... bueno... hayan hecho...-

- ¡Ey!- Misty lo golpeó en el brazo furiosamente sonrojada.

Rió entre dientes- Iba a decir que era muy certero...-

Se guardó de decir algo mas, los golpes de la muchacha no parecian los de una dama, mucho menos los de una mujer embarazada...

...:-:...

Ash palmeò las manos indicando el final del entrenamiento. Los niños se acercaron a èl y se despidieron. Observò el mar de pequeñas cabezas desapareciendo tras uno de los pasillos. Era la hora de la merienda.

Se iclinò a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en la mochila cuando oyò debiles pasos tras si. El corazòn se le fue a la garganta mientras rogaba que no fuera Misty. Se dio la vuelta y su aparentepreocupaciòn desapareciò tras una sonrisa de alivio.

- Soleil!- exclamó- Que bueno es verte por aquí-

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza pero no sonrió –Hola Ash-

Vestia su delantal azul. Y era la primera vez que la veia asi, como una niña normal que iba al jardin de infantes.

- Hace mucho que no te veia por aquí- afirmó él.

- Mamá no se ha sentido muy bien- Respondió en el mismo tono inerte.

Ash notó que estaba muy seria. Quizas el grueso gorro de lana azul que llevaba puesto y que la hacia ver palida y extraña, era el causante de esa sensación. Aunque lo dudaba.

- Tu mamá?- No terminó la pregunta, dejando en claro que solo lo hacia por cortesía.

Pero la niña pareció tomarlo desde otro punto de vista…

- Deja en paz a mi mamá-

Ash abrió los ojos –Que?-

- Deja en paz a mi mamá- reiteró suave pero firmemente –No te acerques a ella-

- Soly…-

- Déjala en paz!- gritó por fin apretando los puños mientras la voz le temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Mamá esta enferma por tu culpa! Tu la enfermaste de tanto llorar..!-

- Soly- dio un paso y solo logró que la pequeña retrocediera de él. Fue una sensación horrible ver el miedo y el rechazo brillando en su mirada.

- Yo crei que eras mi amigo…- lagrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos –Pero tu… solo querias llevarte a mi mamá… alejarla de _papá _y de mi…-

Ash la alcanzó por fin. Abrió la boca pero no sabia que decir. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta –Yo no…-

Soleil se libró de él. Luchando por retener el acuoso contenido de sus pupilas –Mi mamá solo estará con mi papá- murmuró con calma, usando la frase que le habia dicho cientos de veces. Alzó la cabeza y la miró. Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando dejó escapar lo demas -… y tu _no _eres mi papá…-

Aquello lo golpeó. Se masajeó el cabello nervioso- Soly…-

- Tu no eres mi papá…-

- Soleil escuchame-

-¡Tu no eres mi papá!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Alejate de mi mamá, ve con tu novia!. ¡Dejanos en paz!-

Por varios segundos permaneció inmóvil. Observando a la niña como si no etendiera lo que estaba pasando.

- Por favor Ash…- ella dijo con suavidad juntando las manos a modo de suplica, mietras las lagrimas seguian rodando por sus mejillas –Por favor deja a mi mamá, por favor…-

Ash se sintió aun mas culpable. Hasta donde habia llegado su estupdo plan…

Soleil se limpió las mejillas y bajo la cabeza apenada.

- Lo siento..- él susurró desde su lugar. No queria acercarse a ella por temor a ser rechazado –Yo quiero mucho a tu madre, Soleil- se mordió el labio inseguro, incapaz de de seguir. En vez de aclarar algo estaba embarrando mas las cosas.

La pequeña alzó la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Ju gueteó con sus dedos y se dio la vuelta rompiendo a caminar sin decir palabra. Ash la miró tristemente. Abril estaba junto a la puerta esperando, Soleil no se despidió.

…:-:…

Misty tapó el receptor cuando oyó el grito del otro lado. Rio con ganas.

-_Un bebe! Es genial!-_ la voz de Melody sonaba excitada y muy alegre –_Te dije que el tema se solucionaria, aunque no esperaba que fuera asi de rapido… mucho menos de esta forma….-_

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Misty y por un momento se alegró de que Melody no estuviera ahí para verla.

-_Que ha dicho Ash?. Debe de estar muy emocionado…-_ la voz de la joven volvió a oise por el telefono.

- Aun no se lo he dicho…-

_- Porque?-_

- No he podido hacerlo y… no sé si deba….-

_- Es que acaso quieres que pase lo mismo que con Soleil?-_

- Pero Dy!. ¿Qué hay con Aleesha y su propio bebè?. ¿Qué hay con su… su modo de vida?- Misty interrumpió con lentitud –Ash podria odiarme por…-

_-Él te odiará si sigues ocultandoselo!. Por Dios, Misty, deja de comportarte como una adolescente asustada y haste cargo de lo que haces –_ la voz firme de Melody la tomó por sorpresa. La joven se sonrojó y bajó la mirada como si su aiga estuviera sermoneándola en persona –_Él se va a poner muy contento con la noticia, creeme. Y quizas esto sirva para que de una vez por todas arreglen su situación –_pausó unos segundos -_¿Hubo amor?-_

La pregunta de Melody la hizo apenarse todavía mas –Por supuesto que si…- susurró –Sabes que yo lo amo-

_- Y él tambien te ama, amiga. Es solo que su naturaleza impulsiva lo lleva a hacer cosas que no tendria que hacer…-_ suspiró –_Diselo, Myst. Estoy segura de que esa criatura traerá algo benefico para todos-_

Misty se apretó los ojos confundida. A veces Melody decia cosas extrañas que resultaban ser muy sabias a su tiempo. Eso quizas tendria que ver con lo que le pasaba a Ash y el porque habia desaparecido tras lo que habian hecho.

_- Que dijo Soleil?- _la joven volvió al ruedo con otra pregunta.

_-_ Aun no se lo he dicho. Pienso decirselo primero a Ash…-

_- Es una hermosa noticia Myst!-_ volvió a exclamar alborozada –_Y Ash estara mas que feliz con eso!-_

Misty soltó una risita temblorosa –Espero que asi sea-

_- Asi será amiga. Pero por favor cuidate mucho. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor-_

- Si- asitió resignada.

…:-:…

Sin inmutarse barrió la mano por el estante y tiró todo al suelo. Adornos de porcelana, fotos, libros todo en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta y a grandes zancadas se dirigó a su habitación. Arrojó el control remoto al otro lado de la cama golpenado la parted. Lagrimas calientes recorrian sus mejillas. Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia.

El plan habia sido placentero cuando le hacia creer a Misty que seguia enamorado de ella. El placer se tornó en delicia cuando ella se rendia a su excelente actuación cayendo ciegamente en su juego. Y luego sobrevino el extasis aquella tarde en la que se entregó a sus brazos…

Se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la cama. Se sentia terriblemente mal. Consciente claramente de lo que habia pasado y del lio en el que se encontraba. Sepultó la cabeza entre los brazos intentando pensar que es lo que deberia hacer.

Ya con el animo mas calmo supo que aceptaria el pedido de Soleil y daria un paso al costado en lo tocante a su relación con la madre. La dejaria en libertad. Sus sentimientos no contyaban en esto y a pesar de las numerosas lagrimas amargas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas, sabia que no le quedaba otra opción. La niña queria que sus padres estuvieran juntos y e no iba a ser el obstáculo que impidiera eso. No era tan egoísta como para sacrificar la felicidad de un ser inocente.

Y si Aleesha realmente estaba emarazada, no queria que su propio hijo sufriera los mismos traumas de Soleil al ver a sus padres separados.

La decisión estaba tomada, y Ash solo esperaba que con el correr de los años pudiera ver a Misty a los ojos sin sentir que habia perdido la vida entera.

…:-:…

Soleil se habia quedado dormida, agotada, en sus rodillas.

Esa tarde cuando volvió del orfanato era la misma niña de siempre. Excitada, trató de contarle en un minuto todo lo que habia hecho y cuanto habia jugado con los pequeños. Pero cuando Misty intentó interrogarla en cuanto a su charla con Ash, recibió monosilabos nerviosos e inseguros. Que no habian hablado mucho porque él estaba ocupado, que la directora habia estado inspeccionando el entrenamiento, y que deido a eso no habia logrado hablar con él. Misty le creyó, por otro lado, la pequeña no era de mentir.

Ahora se encontraba durmiedo profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Las emociones del dia la habian vencido a una temprana hora, y ella sonrió al ver su sueño tranquilo y sereno. La alzó con suavidad y la llevo a su habitación.

Soleil se arropó bajo las mantas aferrandose a su muñeca y siguió durmiendo rendida de cansancio.

Misty volvió y se acurrucó en el sillón en el que estaba anteriormente. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos deseando que el mañana fuera mejor que su inestable presente. Que le trajera fe y confianza en si misma, pues –luego de pensarlo mucho en frio…- habia decidido hablarle a Ash de su embarazo, para desues comentarselo a la niña.

Se movió en los cojines, buscando una posición mejor para su adolorida cintura. Acarició su vientre. El medico habia dicho que debia cuidarse y eso tambien incluia las emociones fuertes. Ultimamentete estaba muy nerviosa, la tensión de los problemas con Ash la estaba volviendo cada vez mas vulnerable. Las nauseas seguian sin darle tregua y los mareos matutinos la hacian sentir como si viviera en una constante ensoñación. Decidió que lo mejor seria acostarse. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Estaba mareada y dedujo que era a causa del difícil dia que le esperaba mañana. Nada que unas nueve horas de sueño no pudieran quitar…

Mas relajada se hundió bajo las sabanas. Los parpados se le cerraro co rapidez, recien ahí cayó en cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

…:-:…

- Mami, mami ¡despierta!-

Misty abrió os ojos e inmediatamente después los volvió a cerrar. Se sentia tan fatigada como si hacia escazos minutos se hubiera acostado.

- Mami?-

Volvió a abrir los ojos con evidente esfuerzo enfocandolos en el rostro de su hija. Ensayó una sonrisa –Hey cariño buenos dias-

- Buenos dias-

- Que haces levantada tan temprano, cariño?-

- Temprano?- Soleil contestó riendo –Son casi las once del mediodia, mami-

Misty se masajeó los ojos _– Dios, estoy realmente cansada…- _Vaya me he quedado dormida- apartó las mantas e hizo ademan de levantarse. Todo a su alrededor parecia estar en movimiento. Se aferró del respaldo varios segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

Los mareos batian un nuevo record esa mañana. Nunca se habia sentido asi, esa debilidad corporal era espantosa.

- Tia Violet vendra a recojerme en media hora…- Soleil observaba a su madre mientras intentaba hacer el desayuno.

- Lo sé- colocó la taza de chocolaada frente a ella. Le habia pedido el favor a sus hermanas, asi podria ocuparse con suma tranquilidad de su embarazo y de cómo decirselo a Ash –Ya has preparado tus cosas?-

- Sip-

Misty susupiró otra vez. Realmente se sentia tan exhausta…

- Llegó tia Violet, mami!- el grito de la niña la trajo a la tierra. Se inclinó mientras le abotonaba el abrigo y le daba la ochila cargada de juguetes –Portate bien, Soly-

- Oui, mère-

Le hizo un gesto a su hermana a modo de saludo y besó a la niña en la mejilla. Si todo salia bien, a ella le comunicaria la noticia en la noche, luego de hablar con Ash.

- Portate bien- repitió.

Soleil sonrió y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

- Suerte!- Violet le guiñó un ojo y murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible.

Misty asintió agitando su mano en tanto ambas salian.

Pasó el medio dia y no comió nada. La sola idea hizo qe le dieran arcadas, pero debia ingerir algo. Engaño a su estomago con una taza de te y un par de galletas de agua. Normalmente a esa hora ya se sentia bien, pero ese dia la sensación de debilidad parecia no querer desaparecer. Recordó las palabras del medico y decidió que luego de hablar con Ash se meteria en la cama por el resto de la tarde.

Sentada frente al espejo observó los circulos negros bajos sus ojos. Su piel blanca extremadamente palida. Sus labios descoloridos, secos. _Debo estar anemica_. Algo de maquillaje añadió color a su semblate. Mientras arreglaba su cabello dudó en ir a hablar con el joven debido a lo descompuesta que se sentia. Pero ya habia tomado esa resolción. Debia ser _ese_ dia.

De pie, estudió su silueta en el cristal con aire preocupado. Se puso de perfil examinandose con ojo critico. El embarazo _no_ se le notaba.

_¿Cómo quieres que se te note si todo lo que comes lo devuelves?_

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con un suspiro subió el cierre de sus botas negras. Tras una ultima ojeada al espejo, tomo aire infringiendose valor y luego salió.

…:-:…

Los pensamientos en su cabeza eran tan contradictorios que no hacian otra cosa que irritarlo.

La culpa era la peor de las voces. Esa sensación de rabia y frustración hacia su propia persona no lograba ser acallada con ningun razonamiento coherente. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba a la defensiva, airoso con todo el mundo como si la gente a su alrededor esuviera en guerra con él.

Se masajeó bruscamente a cabeza. Frunciendo los labios. Unas suaves psadas se oyeron a su costado.

- Ash?-

Apretó la mandibula y se volvió a verla. Era el primer encuentro real que tenia con ella luego de lo ocurrido aquella vez. De eso hacia poco mas de un mes. Misty se veia tan espectacular como siempre, quizas algo mas palida de lo normal.

- Que quieres?- prácticamente le ladró. Si bien habia planeado no verla nunca mas, era difícil cumplir ese proposito con ella al frente.

Sin emargo su cerebro le recordaba la decisión tomada y el hecho de que esta era una buena oportunidad para llevar su plan a cabo, y asi cortar definitivamente todo lazo que pudiera unirlo a ella. Tambien sabia que cuanto mas rapido empezara, mas rapido acabaria.

Misty parpadeó ante lo cortante de su tono. Intentó sonreir -¿Cómo has estado?. Hace mucho que no…-

- Estoy bien- la interrumpió. Dio vuelta la cabeza y palmeó las manos indicandole al grupo de niños que el entrenamiento habia finalizado. Estos se acercaron, obedientes a despedirse.

Ella observaba a los pequeños abrazandose a él y tuvo que reprimir las lagrimas que brotaro de sus ojos. Con razón Soleil lo queria tanto, él adoraba a los niños, y estos le retribuian en igual condicioes.

Los pequeños se despidieron tambien de Misty con cortesía, inclinando la cabeza antes de dejarlos completamente a solas.

Ash se volvió a verla –Que quieres?-

Ella estrujó sus manos. Parecia nerviosa –Yo… necesito hablar contigo-

- Que casualidad, yo tambien-

- ¿Y sobre que?- a pesar de la tene sonris, sus ojos parecian grandes y desvalidos.

Desvió la vista de Misty. Su decisión era muy clara a pesar de las inconstantes –y contradictorias- voces en su cabeza. Tomó aire y soltó la frase que empezaria con acabar todo –Te ofresco una disculpa por lo que ocurrió en la exposición. Fue un tremendo error-

- ¿U-un error…?-

- U terrible error- habló claro sin vacilar –Nunca debió ocurrir, Misty-

- Pero ocurrió…- ella murmuró con voz suave mirandolo –Ocurrió y no vas a negar que fue algo hermoso…-

Él bajó la vista y se mordió el labio no sabiendo como contestar a eso.

- Bueno ¿y que? –añadió luego alzando la cabeza –Hicimos el amor, nos la pasamos bien. Fin de la hisoria-

- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que te arrepietnes…?- le preguntó con suavidad cerrando los ojos como si estuviera muy cansada.

Ash la seguia viendo. Misty lo estaba tomando con mucha calma. Demasiado tranquila. Él hubiera preferido oirla gritando,maldiciendolo, asi pisaria un terreno familiar y seguro. De esta forma tan quieta y reservada no sabia como actuar.

- Por Dios, Misty. ¡Piensalo!. Tu tienes una hija y yo una novia que esta embarazada- dijo con firmesa sin importarle que pudieran llegar a oirlo en el orfanato -¿Crees que eso esta bien?. ¿Honestamente crees que eso esta bien?-

- Si fue hecho aon amor no puede estar mal…- susurró ella con sinceridad.

Aquello no estaba dando resultado. Estaba perdiendo la batalla y lo sabia…

- ¡Escuchate!- le gritó sin inhibiciones –No esta bien, entiendes?. ¡No esta bien!. Nada de esto puede estar bien…-

- Ash…- Misty lo cortó, sorda a sus palaras, colocando una mano en su mejilla con ternura.

Él cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente en tanto los agonicos segundos de esa caricia robada se extendian, y la voz de Soleil se abria paso en su cabeza con un eco mareante y enloquecedor, para recordarle lo que habia prometido y que no lo estaba cumpliendo. Enceguecido, la apartó de si y tomandola de los hombros la golpeó contra la pared casi si darse cuenta -¿Es que no lo entiendes?. ¡Ya dejame en paz de una maldita vez!-

Pero esta vez Misty no contestó.

Bajo sus manos, él sentia la gracil contextura de sus huesos pequeños y delicados. Su cuerpo frágil y tibio. Se asustó al notar lo brusco que habia sido, y la soltó rapidamente retrocediendo varios pasos de donde ella habia quedado.

Misty conservaba sus ojos cerrados a causa del impacto y tenia la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado todavía sin despegarse de la pared. Parecia una pieza de cristal a punto de quebrarse.

Ash se volvió a acercar.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó sin ocultar el tono de inquietud. El semblante de la joven estaba muy palido. Alzó una mano pero no se animo a colocarla en su hombro. No se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿La habria golpeado?.

Misty permaneció quieta varios segundos mas y en verdad parecia no respirar. Nervioso, Ash se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Myst?-

Dijo su apodo con suavidad esperando que ella abriera los ojos. Y lo hizo. Estaban humedos y muy brillosos. Los volvió a cerrar inconscientemente antes de incorporarse; cuando los abrió, lagrimas rodaron libremente por sus mejillas. Hizo un evidente esfuerzo para incorporarse.

Sintió que debia decir algo. Ofrecerle una disculpa por su brusquedad, pero si lo hacia no cortaria jamás el lazo que lo unia a ella y queria acabar de una vez por todas.

Misty pareció etenderlo todo a la perfección. Rompió a caminar dirigiendose hacia la puerta. Sus pasos inseguros indicaban un posible mareo. Trastabilló.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- a estas alturas Ash estaba tras ella sosteniendola.

- Sueltame…- la voz le salió temblorosa y casi si aliento es solo un ajón de presión…-

Él retrocedió. La joven prosiguió su camino y al rato habia desaparecido.

…:-:…

- ¿Q-que…?-

La pregunta hecha con incredulidad iba a tono con el joven, que con sus ojos inmensamente abiertos, caia sentado en una silla con las manos en el aire.

- Sabes Ash?. Casi estas haciendome creer esta actuación tuya. Siempre he dicho que tienes mas dotes como actor dramatico que como maestro pokemon y esto prácticamente me lo confirma….- Meody rio y entornó la cabeza hacia el resto de la casa –Entonces, donde tienes a Misty?-

Él seguia con los ojos abiertos rigido como una estatua.

- Misty no esta aquí, verdad?. La muy tonta sigue desobedeciendo las ordenes del doctor y… ¿Ash?- era evidente que este no estaba poniendole atención -¿Ash?-

Despacio alzó la vista hacie ella -¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor? –espero a que su prima estallara en carcajadas y le dijera que era una broma, y él un completo idiota por habere creido –Melody-

- No lo sabias?- frunció el ceño –Pensé que a estas alturas ya lotendrias asumido-

El joven dejó que el significado de esas palabras hiciera mella en su mete. Despacio volvió a la tierra -¿Entonces es verdad…?-

Melody se masajeó la frente preocupada. Era un rasgo que tenia en comun con su primo –Un embarazo de cinco semanas, Ash. Misty dijo que hoy iba a decirtelo…-

Él se detuvo shockeado –_Oh, Dios…-_

- Por eso pense que tu…-

Una sensación espantosa estaba tomando forma en su estomago –_Dios…-_

- …Y no se ha sentido bien, sabes?. El doctor le ordenó hacer reposo absoluto ante su frágil estado, cualquier golpe podria…-

_-Dios misericordioso… -_ Ashi sintió las garras del panico engullendolo. De pronto estaba de pie, con la chaqueta en las manos buscando las llaves el auto. Una expresión de alarma se dibujaba en sus grandes ojos color café.

- Ash?- Melody lo veia hacer confundida.

Se volvió ya con la mano en el picaporte. Esta le temblaba. No dijo palara pero la visión horrorizada de sus ojoshablaba por si sola. Cuando Melody lo vo partir, estaba tan palido como un papel.

….:-:….

Daisy abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, y considerando la forma en que le temblaban las manos, casi fue un milagro que haya podido hacerlo. Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y etró. Lacasa estaba obscura.

Las palabras de Misty seguian dando vueltas en su cabeza, pese a que la habia dicho con voz suave y tranquila '_No me siento muy bien. Pasaré el resto de la tarde en cama… ¿Podrian cuidar a la niña por mi?.' _No habia pedido que fueran a verla, o que se preocuparan por ella; pero Daisy no podia dejar de hacerlo sabiendo lo que el medico le habia dicho por eso estaba ahí.

A tientas halló la llave de luz en la pared.

- Misty?- la llamó adentrandose por el pasillo sin ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

No oyó respuesta. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y encontró la cama vacia y deshecha, la lampara encendida.

- Misty?-

Se percató del sonido de la ducha desde el baño- Myst?-

Se acercó. Detrás de la hoja de madera debiles sollozos se confundian con el ruido del agua que caia.

Asustada empujó la puerta entrando tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Su hermana estaba sentada dentro de la tina. El agua tibia caia sobre ella y el camisón blanco se encontraba completamente mojado y adherido a su cuerpo. Se abrazaba las rodillas y bajo estas, Daisy vio horrorizada un grueso hilo rojo que se perdia entre el rio acuoso que corria bajo sus pies.

Misty alzó la cabeza y la miró. Era imposible no ver la sangre que salia de bajo sus piernas.

- Oh Dios…- susurró Daisy cubriendose los labios con una mano.

Misty dejó escapar un sollozo. Parecia tan pequeña mientras abrazaba sus extremidades, en tanto en su rostro el agua dulce se confundia con el agua salada, y su cabello humedo se pegaba a su frente. No apartó los ojos de su hermana en ningun momento, quizas porque intuia que en esos instantes, la vida dentro de si se perdia sin remedio…..

…:-:….

**Continuara**

Nota de la loca autora: :D

Lys! He vuelto a mi faceta asesina! Eso es malo o no...? o.O

Hola a todos! Gracias por haber leido este capitulo n.n –No se preocupen que intentaré hablar poco-

He decidido publicar este cap hoy 20 de Septiembre porque mañana es mi cumpleaños! Wiiiii :D si quieren darme un regalo, los reviews es lo mas bonito que pueden hacer por mi.

Gracias por tantos reviews! No los voy a nombrar a todos, pero deseo darle la bienvenida a toda la gente nueve que se sigue sumando a la lectura Bienvenidos! Siéntanse como en su casa n.n

Y... he vuelto! Sip, he vuelto a ser yo nuevamente. No mas locuras de **dark** ni nada que se le parezca n.n

Gracias a papá Dios, a Mistykita y a Aguzita por estar siempre presente y hacerme reir cuando mas lo necesitaba!. Las quiero un montón!

Y... les debo los adelantos del proximo capitulo u.uU. Es que como he estado acortando los capitulos –Por ti Lu!- pues no sé en que quedará el cap 16. Solo puedo decirles que se llamará _'Culpa'_ y que el final revelará algo bastante importante.

En fin, es todo. Cuídense! Y Feliz dia de la primavera para el sur, y Feliz otoño para el resto!

Sumi Chan


	16. Culpa

Meu Anjo

_-A mi hermanita menor Aguz por cumplir hoy -_9 de noviembre-_ sus lindos añitos. Happy birthday, honey!-_

_Capitulo 16: "Culpa"_

- Ash ve a comer algo…-

El joven ni siquiera miró a su prima al oirla hablar. Estaba sentado en la silla de plastico anaranjado, sin despegar la vista de sus manos. Tenia los hombros contraidos y su rostro parecia mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era. Habia gruesas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, y estos estaban enrojecidos y humedos como producto de un llanto reciente.

- Ash?- Melody le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella tambien estaba seria y algo palida, pero su fortaleza animica sobrepasaba con creces a la de el muchacho a su lado. Preocupada se le acercó –Ash…?-

Él la miró por fin, peleando para que nuevas lagrimas no le quemaran los ojos.

- Ve a descansar un poco, no has comido nada desde ayer-

- No tengo apetito- contestó rapidamente. Su voz habia salido demasiado floja.

Melody reprimió un suspiro y se volvió a su otro costado. Metros mas alla estaban Lily y Brock. La joven estaba dormida y tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo. Este tenia una expresión imperturbable, con la vista al frente y la mandibula tensa. Melody sabia que él se estaba conteniendo sabiendo que ese no era lugar para una discusión, pero la fria mirada que le echó a Ash apenas lo vio llegar, hablaba de cuan responsable lo consideraba de lo sucedido a Misty.

- Todavía no ha despetado?-

Melody se giró al oir la voz quebradiza de Ash. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella hablando con el medico. Este estaba vestido con una larga bata azul y el barbijo todavía seguia anudado a su cuello. Se veia claramente que acababa de salir de cirugía.

- Aun no, todavía esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia- contestó el doctor dirigiendose tambien a Brock y a Lily que acababan de acercarse a ellos.

- La operación finalizó bien?-

- Bien dentro de lo que ese termino significa. La joven sufrió un aborto natural, algo perfectamente comun en la primera etapa del embarazo- miró a Ash a medida que lo decia. Quizas porque intuia que él era el padre de la criatura- Lo unico que nosotros hicimos fue limpiar el utero de los restos que hayan podido quedar, de lo contrario hubiera sido muy peligroso-

El joven bajó la cabeza –Entonces perdió el bebé…?-

- No habia nada que pudieramos hacer, lo siento mucho Sr ketchum. En verdad-

Lily tomó la palabra esta vez –Mi hermana se pondra bien?-

- Claro que si, cariño- Intervino Brock abrazandola.

- Por supuesto que si, Sra Slate-

- Y en cuanto tiempo le daran el alta?- Preguntó Melody notando que el silencio se extendia.

- En cinco dias como maximo –el medico observó su reloj arqueando las cejas –Si me disculpan, tengo mas pacientes que atender, pero en cuanto la Srta Waterflower despierte se los comunicaré de inmediato-

- Gracias doctor-

- - - - -

Lily se acercó a Ash con un vaso de café, se lo tendió.

- Gracias- murmuró este con suavidad.

- Ash lo siento tanto –dijo con simpatia- Misty debió decirte que este era un embarazo de riesgo… El de Soleil tambien lo fue…-

Él se mordió el labio –No tuvo oportunidad de decirmelo –se tragó el nudo de la garganta -Si yo lo hubiera sabido…-

Melody puso una mano sobre las suyas –Deja de culparte, tu no eres responsable-

- Melody tiene razón. Estas cosas suelen pasar. Es algo normal-

Apartó la vista cuajada de lagrimas-Y-yo le dije cosas terribles…- se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Se acordaba una y otra vez la forma en que la habia zamarreado y como la habia empujado involuntariamente contra la pared… ¿Y si fue producto de ese golpe que perdiera al bebé…?. Le recorrió un terrible escalofrio. Se puso de pie –N-necesito caminar-

Lily lo miró –Ash tranquilizate, Misty se pondrá bien-

- Tu no lo entiendes…-

- Ash-

- ¡Solo quiero estar solo!- gritó sin contemplaciones. Ambas jóvenes parecieron muy impresionadas por su reacción. Se disculpó –Lo siento…- se secó las mejillas con torpeza y se perdió por el largo corredor blanco.

- - - - -

_-Fue mi culpa… Fue mi estupida y maldita culpa…-_reprimió otro sollozo –_No debi tratarla asi… No debi… No debi…-_

Pero los pensamientos de lo que no debió haber hecho no remediaban nada. El daño era algo real y el bebé se habia perdido… Cerró los ojos con fuerza expulsando mas y mas lagrimas.

Todo ese dolor tenia una sola causa. Él y su estupida venganza. Él y su orgullo herido. Pero el costo de su dignidad habia sido demasiado alto y casi se habia llevado la vida de Misty tambien.

Dejó caer la espalda contra la pared y se derrumbó en otro incontenible llanto. La sola idea de perder a Misty lo hizo estremecerse visiblemente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Daisy no la encontraba desangrandose en la bañera?. ¿Qué hubiera sido de Soleil sin su madre y sin un padre que se hiciera cargo de ella?. ¿Qué seria de _su _propia vida…?

- Ash-

Alzó la vista para descubrir a Brock frente a si. Era la primera vez en años que volvia a verlo. Al perder el contacto con Misty, se escribian con cierta frecuencia, luego se tornó inconstante hasta ser nula.

Con gesto torpe se limpió la humedad de los ojos, incomodo de que este lo viera llorar- Ya despertó?-

- No- Brock tenia un aspecto serio y frio –Daisy sigue con ella-

Ash asintió y se quedó en silencio esperando el sermón que vendria por parte de su amigo.

- Asi que ustedes estan juntos otra vez- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- Algo asi…-

- Pero tengo entendido que tu tienes novia –replicó lentamente – O me equivoco?-

Ash se mordió le labio ignorando ignorando una lagrima rebelde que recorria su mejilla –E-es cierto… Pero Aleesha y yo…-

- Tuviste algo que ver?- lo interrumpió.

El joven parpadeó sin comprender –Como?-

- En esto- desplegó las manos indicandole el edificio, el hospital –Tuviste algo que ver en esto?-

Ash retrocedió en silencio. Un enorme bulto atravezaba su garganta.

- Y bien?-

- Pareciera que no me conoces… Yo seria incapaz de hacerle daño, Brock-

- Yo te _conocia_ –replicó- Pero con el correr de los años me he dado cuenta de que apenas reconozco a ese hombre frio que aparece en revistas y reportajes, mostrando a los cuatro vientos su nueva vida y el uso alocado que hace de ella, fotografiandose con cuanta compañía femenina exista…- meneó la cabeza- El hombre que yo conocia anteponia la vida de sus amigos por sobre la suya. Se preocupaba por los demas antes que por él mismo, cuidando que todos a su alrededor fueran tan felices como él. ¿Cómo no desconfiar de ti cuando has cambiado vertiginosamente de la noche a la mañana?-

Lagrimas de culpa rodaron cuesta abajo por su rostro. No hizo ademan de secarlas –Por mas que intentara explicarme se que no me creerás. Pero sigo siendo el mismo …- dijo Ash lentamente –Y jamas, _jamas_ podria lastimar a Misty. Yo la amo, Brock…-

Se oyeron unos pasos suaves. Ambos se volvieron. Lily los estaba mirando con curiosidad.

- Pasa algo?-

Ella asintió –Daisy pidió que la cubrieras –murmuró dejando entrever una debil sonrisa pese a su expresión triste –Quiere descansar un poco y cambiarse de ropa-

Ash se limpió las mejillas –Estan seguras de que quieren que yo…?-

- Si- ella le acarició la mejilla- Ella te necesita a ti mas que a nosotras…-

- - - - -

Habia olvidado lo vulnerable que se veia al dormir. Su rostro parecia mas aniñado e inocente entre las hebras de fuego que cubrian la almohada. Solo sus mejillas palidas y la torcedura de su boca indicaban un posible sufrimiento bajo la mascara de oxigeno.

Tras vacilar unos segundos, Ash se sentó en la silla que Daisy habia dejado vacia. Habia demasiado silencio en esa habitación, ni siquiera la respiración de Misty se oia. Se inclinó hacia delante y distraidamente deslizó los dedos por la abertura de la bata que revelaba parte de su brazo desnudo. Observó sus ojos esperando que estos se abrieran ante su gesto. Su piel se sentia maravillosamente suave bajo el contacto de sus dedos.

- Lo siento Myst…- susurró en un tono casi inaudible uniendo su mano a la suya –Nunca quise que esto le ocurriera a nuestro bebé…-

Ella se movió emitiendo un debil gemido. Parpadeó algunos momentos antes de finalmente abrir los ojos.

- Estas despierta- él susurró sonriendo.

Misty lo miró fijo varios segundos. El color de sus ojos era de un frio azul nieve.

- Misty?-

Ella deslizó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas y de un rapido movimiento liberó la suya. Volvió a verlo fijo y Ash notó unas debiles arrugas en su frente.

El silencio se extendia.

- Te sientes mejor?- preguntó con suavidad. Su brazo estaba a escazos milímetros de sus dedos, pero no se animo a tocarla.

Misty no le respondió, y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, la mascara de oxigeno se lo impedia. Sin embargo, tampoco atinó a mover la cabeza o a suavizar los rasgos de su rostro como una forma de indicarle que estaba bien.

No. Sus ojos seguian firmes, fijos, estaticos en él.Frios como la nieve.

Ash bajó la vista sintiendo su agonia reverdecer. Extendió la mano, ella lo siguió aterrorizada hasta que él pulsó el timbre llamando al doctor.

Cuyando este entró, él estaba de pie junto a la puerta y aunque tenia la vista fija en los ceramicos del suelo, podia sentir la fria mirada de la chica. Sus pupilas azules clavadas en él.

- Misty que bueno que ya despertaste –dijo una de las enfermeras sonriendole –Dejame quitarte esto-

Ash notó que le quitaba la mascara de oxigeno.

- Como te sientes?- el medico se detuvo frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Misty no contestó, desvió la vista hacia Ash otra vez.

- Huh?- el doctor lo observó tambien. Arqueó una ceja –Sr Ketchum, podria esperar afuera por favor?-

Este se incorporó de la pared dando decidido un paso hacia ellos. Despegó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero se contuvo. Con frustración bajó la cabeza, espió por lo bajo el semblante impasible de la joven y dio media vuelta.

- - - - -

- Nos asustaste mucho-

- Lo siento, Melody. No crei que esto armara tanto revuelo-

Esta pestañeó confundida –Lo dices con tanta naturalidad…-

Misty suspiró inclinandose en la almohada –Era algo anunciado –desvió la vista rapidamente –El medico me lo habia advertido. Creo que no le hice demasiado caso…-

- Nos asustamos tanto. Daisy estaba aterrorizada, ni hablar de Ash…-

Misty miró a a su amiga -¿Quién se lo dijo?-

- Yo-

- Supongo que ha de sentirse aliviado-

Melody frunció el ceño –Ash esta tomando esto de la peor forma…-

- No entiendo porque, acaba de liberarse de una obligación-

- Él estaba ilusionado con la noticia, Myst. Ahora esta destruido…-

La otra se encogió de hombros.

- Dios, Misty!. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?. Actuas como si nada de esto te importara!-

- Estoy cansada, Dy. Solo cansada…- ella contestó lentamente cerrando los ojos- …Y acabo de tener un aborto…-

Melody se inclinó hacia su amiga con preocupación –Myst no fue tu culpa lo que pasó…-

- No quiero hablar del tema- replicó desviando la vista. No se habia dado cuenta, pero sus nudillos se habian puesto blancos al agarrar con firmesa el borde de la sabana.

La joven morocha la observó en silencio. Con tristeza. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y apartó un mechón anaranjado de su rostro.

- Myst por favor… Debes intentar sobreponerte y…-

- Estoy bien- la interrumpió.

Melody bajó la vista y mentalmente le pidió perdón por preguntar lo siguiente -¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Ash?-

- Él no queria saberlo –dijo con voz monotona. La vista clavada en las sabanas azules del hospital.

- Estas equivocada. Ash se veia muy emocionado cuando se lo dije, aunque estuvo en estado de shock como por veinte minutos- sonrió levemente al ver que Misty la seguia con atención -¿Entonces porque no se lo dijiste tu?. Me prometiste hacerlo-

- He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso, en lo que a mi respecta desde hace un par de dias atrás, tu primo es un perfecto desconocido-

- ¿Qué?- los ojos de Melody se abrieron desmesuradamente –Pero porque?-

La puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello rosado hizo su aparición.

- Que ocurre Lily?-

- Lo siento hermanita, el doctor acaba de decir que necesitas descansar-

- Pero solo estamos hablando – explicó Misty- Ademas me siento bien-

- Lily tiene razón –Melody añadió poniendose de pie –Hay tiempo para hablar. Sera mejor que duermas un poco-

- Eh… Melody- Lily la miró dubitativa, luego se giró hacia su hermana –Ash queria pasar unos minutos…-

La expresión de Misty se tornó seria –No. No quiero verlo-

- Pero Myst, el pobre chico esta en un estado deplorable…-

- He dicho que no quiero verlo-

Lily se giró a melody buscando ayuda, pero solo recibió un asentimiento de su parte.

- Descansa Myst –dijo llevando a la joven de pelo rosado que parecia con ganas de insistir respecto al tema del muchacho.

Misty las observó salir de la habitación, y por varios segundos permaneció con la vista puesta en la nada. Sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes y acuosos a medida que el tiempo transcurria. Por fin las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando la idea estalló en su cabeza y sus manos temblorosas hallaron la realidad en su vientre vacio.

- - - - -

Era el tercer dia de vigilia. El tercero que llevaba de guardia en el hospital sin ver a Misty. A pesar de que era ella misma quien no se lo permitia, no podia dejar de insistir. Sus deceos de verla, de cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que realmente estaba bien y se estaba recuperando eran superiores a las palabras de su prima o a la de alguna de sus hermanas. No Ash queria confirmarlo en persona, escuchar de sus labios que se encontraba bien. Eso quizas aligeraria un poco el enorme peso de culpa que llevaba en los hombros.

Se removió en la silla. Los musculos de su espalda tensos y adoloridos de pasar dos noches en una incomoda posición, durmiendo en esas sillas de plastico duro. Se masajeó la cara todavía palaida a falta de sueño. Reprimió un bostezo.

- Que hace aquí?-

Ash se incorporó de golpe al oir la inconfundible voz. Misty estaba de pie frente a él, sola. Seria, bonita y frágil. Vestia jeans amplios, zapatillas, un grueso pullover negro que acentuaba la palidez de su semblante y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

- ¿Que haces levantada?- le preguntó alarmado. ¿Acaso se habia vuelto loca?. ¡Ella estaba bajo tratamiento!.

- ¿Por qué sigue usted aquí?-

Ash frunció el ceño _'Usted?' _. Ignorando su pregunta dio un paso hacia ella -¿Dónde esta el doctor?-_ '¿Y donde estan Melody y las demas cundo se las necesita?.'_

Misty lo miró fijo. En sus ojos latia un brillo azul y misterioso. Gelido como nieve.

- …debes estar en cama –él levantó las manos y las colocó en sus hombros- Podrias sufrir una recaida-

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás rechazandolo –No me toque-

Ash se quedó con las manos en el aire, bajó la vista y las metió en las bolsas de su pantalón. El silencio se hizo molesto.

- ¿T-te sientes mejor…?- preguntó con la esperanza que la joven se suavizara un poco.

- No- se cruzó de brazos con la misma actitud de indeferencia –Acabo de perder un embarazo. ¿Cree que puedo sentirme bien?-

Él la observó con tristeza –Myst…- susurró –Y-yo lo siento mucho… Nunca hubiera querido que nuestro…-

- MI bebé –lo interrumpió- Era _mi_ hijo_, mi_ bebé. Sus palabras respecto a nosotros fueron demasiado claras en el orfanato, señor-

- ¡Yo no lo sabia, por Dios!- replicó él- ¡No sabia que estabas embarazada!. Yo solo intentaba cumplir lo que Soleil me habia pedido…-

Los ojos de Misty brillaron por fin fruto de una emoción que no supo identificar. ¿Miedo?

- No metas a Soleil en esto- dijo con los labios apretados –Ella no te necesita… _No queremos_ nada que provenga de ti-

- Pero…-

- Todo ha quedado mas que claro entre nosotros. Primero…- levantó el dedo indice enfatizando lo que decia –Se arrepiente de lo ocurrido en lo exposición. Segundo, tiene una novia y ella esta felizmente embarazada. Conclusión, el que yo haya perdido a este bebé supone un gran alivio para usted. Lo libera de toda responsabilidad como padre y de tener que ver la cara del niño para recordar el estupido error que cometió al acostarse conmigo y…-

- ¡Basta Misty!. ¡Basta!- gritó horrorizado ante lo que ella decia. La habia tomado de los hombros. Su cuerpo se sentia tan frágil, tan delicado, que él era consciente que podia lastimarla con cualquier acción involuntaria que llegara a hacer. Pero sus ojos eran turbios, tormentosos. Demostraban una voluntad de hierro y un odio terrible que iba en aumento –Lo siento…- murmuró otra vez.

Sin vacilar Misty dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo ese contacto.

- Ahorrese las disculpas –añadió –Al fin y al cabo lo que decia era cierto. Usted tendrá a su hijo dentro de poco y yo tengo mi vida con Soleil-

Él la escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué no sentia alivio por sus palabras, cuando era lo mismo que le habia gritado en el orfanato dias atrás y esperaba que entendiera?

- Le suplico que se retire-

- Myst por favor…-

- No hay nada mas que hablar- se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación.

- ¡Pero dijiste que me amabas!- le gritó a su espalda en la unica medida desesperada que se le ocurrió para que ella no se fuera.

Y esta se detuvo como supo que lo haria. Volvió la cabeza casi con violencia en la primera muestra de emoción genuina que veia cruzar su palido rostro.

- Si aun conserva un minimo de decencia, le rogaria que evitara mencionar esas palabras…- dijo en tono inerte.

- Y yo tambien te amo…- agregó acercandosele esperanzado al ver que habia logrado quebrar esa fria mascara de indiferencia –Te amo…-

Misty cerró los ojos cuando el familiar ardor se extendió en ellos y parpadeó para contenerse. Ash habia aprovechado su vacilación para detenerse frente a ella viendola con sus hermosos ojos color café. Su mirada era suave y suplicante. La invitaba a leer dentro de suyo, a recordar el sentimiento puro que los habia unido cuando niños y luego cuando jóvenes. Suplicaba el perdón y una nueva oportunidad mientras el espacio entre sus rostros se iba acortando.

Furiosa ante la debilidad de su resolución y por albergar todavía sentimientos calidos hacia él, Misty le cruzó la cara con un violento bofetón que dejó su cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¡Basura!- le escupió mientras en sus pupilas llameaban lagrimas de rabia y vergüenza –_Eres_ un monstruo terrible y despreciable, y no puedo creer que alguna vez haya sentido algo hacia ti. ¡Me siento humillada y traicionada por haber sido tan estupida…!- la voz se le volvió inestable –Cometí un pecado al permitir que me tocaras otra vez y aunque puedo esperar el perdón por ese error ¡jamas podré perdonarme por mi ingenuidad al haber confiado ciegamente en ti y al haberte amado!-

Ash se quedó mudo con su mejilla ardiendo. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Permaneciendo inmóvil e ido.

Misty se limpió las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano. Furiosa se dijo que aquella iba a ser la ultima muestra de emoción que se permitiera tener frente a él. Se alizó el cabello con los dedos en un intento de serenarse y le dio una rapida ojeada al joven. Su aspecto sombrio de algun modo la alegró, al parecer habia entendido sus palabras a la perfección.

Mas tranquila se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando la voz masculina sonó clara y dispuesta a sus espaldas.

- Me voy a ganar tu perdón-

Ella se detuvo.

- Y voy a hacer que me ames otra vez-

Sintió que la colera cobraba nuevo ímpetu y frunció los labios. No lo miró. No iba a darle el gusto de que viera como la impresionaba esa determinación. Siguió caminando lentamente.

- Aunque se me vaya la vida en esto, Myst. Lo juro, voy a enmendar todos mis errores-

Pero ella ya no quiso oirlo. Apretó el paso rozando apenas el suelo con sus zapatillas.

Ash se miró las manos y se preguntó si en verdad era él quien habia hablado con tanta osadia. ¿Era su boca la que habia pronunciado aquel discurso que mas bien parecia un juramento?.¿Acaso era posible que en esos cuatro dias hubiera alcanzado tal nivel de madurez, de modo que supiera que era lo que tenia y queria hacer?.

Alzó la vista. Misty ya no estaba y él se sentia diferente. Por un momento tuvo absoluta certeza de todo lo que habia ocurrido… y de lo que queria que ocurriera de ahora en mas.

Y eso incluia a Misty y a Soleil.

En su vida para siempre.

- - - - -

_Semanas después_

Ash tomó una larga bocanada de oxigeno antes de presionar el redondo botón con su mano libre. Segundos después se oyó una infantil voz.

_-¿Quién es?-_

- Hola Soly, soy Ash. Yo…-

_- Ash!-_ la pequeña celebró con un debil grito -_¿Vienes a visitarnos?-_

- Eh… si-

_-Genial!-_ se oyó un sonido estridente –_Pasa!-_

Ash empujó la puerta del edificio y el sonido cesó. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo sintiendo que la valentia que lo habia llevado hasta alli decrecia con rapidez. Suspiró tristemente pensando que lo mejor seria marcharse y volver otro dia en que su animo fuera mas intrepido y osado. Pero cuando quiso volver sobre sus pasos, la puerta del departamento se abrió echando por tierra cualquier idea de escape.

- Hola!- Soleil sonrió enormemente cuando lo vió –Entra, entra- lo tomó de la mano metiendolo en su casa.

Ash notó que no lo trataba con ira, ni resentiminto y de alguna forma aquello le pareció realmente maravilloso. La siguió, sintiendose algo cohibido al observar los alrededores. Paredes celestes y un ventanal inmenso por donde se podia ver el mar. Cortinas blancas y muebles pequeños hechos de madera lujosa. No habia dudas de que Misty habia sabido mantenerse muy bien.

- Ya esta aquí el Sr Ash, mami…-

La voz de la niña lo hizo tragar saliva varias veces. Llegaron al living, no menos lujoso que la otra habitación. Un juego de inmaculados sillones, plantas y un televisor encendido.

Misty estaba acostada en el sillón, rodeada de almohadas y cubierta por una manta de lana. Sintió su mirada de indiferencia recorriendolo finalizando en el inmenso pikachu de peluche que llevaba bajo el brazo.

- Misty no encontre azucar asi que…- la voz de un hombre se oyó desde un extremo.

Ash se giró encontrandose con un sujeto rubio que tenia una taza de te en la mano, obviamente se habia cortado al verlo.

- Esta bien asi, Thiago. Muchas gracias-

Este le entregó la infusión a la joven, y luego se dirigió hacia el recien llegado con una sonrisa –Caray Ash, hacia siglos que no te veia. ¿Cómo has estado?-

El joven lo estudió largamente antes de responder - No tan bien como tu, parece-

-Je, gracias-

- Veo que no desaprovechas las oportunidades y usas muy bien tu tiempo…-Ash ladeó la cabeza y trató de que la voz no le saliera tan ironica - ¿Sigues tras lo mismo?-

-Siempre…-

- Me temo que malgastarás tus energias- observó a Misty quien volteó la cabeza con rapidez - ¿No te parece una total perdida de tiempo?-

- Eres el menos indicado para hablar, Ash- Thiago metió las manos en los bolsillos y replicó agriamente –Ademas el modo en que malgaste mis ratos libres no son de tu incumbencia. Te sugiero que metas la nariz en otros asuntos, quizas te enteres de algunas cosas interesantes-

Sonrió tranquilamente -¿Estas seguro?. Parece que no estabas al tanto de las ultimas noticias…-

Eso lo enfureció- Desgraciad…-

Misty se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, haciendo que los dos hombres la vieran -¿Puede decirme porque está aquí Sr ketchum?-

Fue una intervención muy diplomatica, Soleil estaba mirando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ash retrocedió volviendose a ella, sus limpidos ojos verde-azul eran mas grandes que nunca.

- Ah… si- se giró a la niña –Vine a traerle este obsequio a Soleil-

- ¿E-es para mi…?-

- Si-

Soleil agarró el peluche en sus manos y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba su madre –Mira lo que Ash me ha traido, mami!. Es un pikachu como el que él tiene!-

Ella alzó la cabeza –Ha sido muy amable de su parte pero…-

- ¡Voy a ponerlo en mi habitación!- exclamó Soleil. Apretó aun mas a su pikachu y tomó a Ash de la mano –Ven!.Voy a enseñarte mi cuarto y todos los pokemon de peluche que me han obsequiado las tias…-

Este torció la vista hacia Misty esperando su aprobación, pero ella tenia la atención puesta en su taza como si estuviera a millas de alli.

- - - - -

Ash tomó la fotografia y la examinó.

- Somos mamá y yo en Paris- dijo Soleil todavía aferrada a su nuevo juguete.

Misty se veia mas joven, su cabello mas corto y su piel increíblemente bronceada. Soleil tendria un año, era muy pequeñita, sus rasgos de bebé eran notables en las mejillas regordetas beteadas de rosa. Estaba en brazos de su madre y esta reia como loca mirando a la camara (o a quien la portaba…)

- Has estado en Francia- murmuró Ash dejando el marco donde estaba.

-Oui monsieur –Soleil rio –Mamá fue a Paris apenas yo nací-

Él siguió paseandose por la habitación, reparó en otra fotografia. Mejor dicho en el hombre moreno que aparecia junto a Misty y a la niña. _'¿Quién es este tipo?'_

Esta se acercó -¡Es la tia Jay!-

- ¿Qué?-

- Oups…- se cubrió la boca avergonzada. Volvió a reir –Mami se enfadaria conmigo si vuelvo a decir eso… Es Jay, el mejor amigo de mi mamá-

Ash arqueó una ceja –Amigo, eh?-

El individuo en cuestión tenia buenas facciones. Piel clara, ojos celestes y cabello negro. Su sonrisa ancha era igual a la de Misty. Feliz.

- Es amigo de mi mamá. No como tu-

Él depositó el objeto junto a las demas fotografias –Soly-

- Él nunca ha besado a mamá… tu si- la niña continuó algo triste y decepcionada –Yo creia que podrias ser mi amigo, pero tu quieres llevarte a mi mamá-

- No, Soly. No –se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su pequeño rostro con las manos en un gesto identico al que Misty solia hacer –No, preciosa. No es asi. Yo te quiero mucho, mucho. Mucho mas que a mi sobrina Aislinn…-notó como los ojitos se suavizaban. Corrió las manos hasta sus hombros –Pero tambien amo a tu madre Soly. Yo… sé que es complicado de entender, pero… yo las quiero mucho. A ambas. Y nunca voy a alejar a Misty de ti, cariño. Nunca-

Soleil sonrió e impulsandose hacia delante lo rodeó con sus delgados bracitos –Gracias, Ash. Gracias…- lo apretó aun mas fuerte –Y perdoname por como te grité el otro dia… Y-yo… tenia mucho miedo… Tu sabes todo lo que le ha pasado a mamá… Su enfermedad….-

- Esta bien- murmuró suavemente –Entiendo porque lo hiciste-

- ¿Me perdonas?- se enderezó para verlo a la cara. Habia rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

- Solo si tu me perdonas a mi-

- Sip!- pegó un salto y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ash sonrió sintiendo un alivio extraordinario. Parte de la culpa pareció evaporarse mágicamente tras el perdón de Soleil.

- Y gracias por cuidar de mamá en el hospital…- agregó en un susurro junto a su oido.

- De nada-

Volvió a apartarse poniendose de pronto muy seria –Sabes Ash? Quisiera que mi papá fuera como tu…-

- Soly…-

La expresión de la pequeña era muy tierna. Los limpidos ojos verde-azulados parpadearon sonrientes. Era la misma Soleil de siempre. No habia rastros de odio u enojo en su mirada.

- ¿Tu no tienes hijos?-

- No-

Se quedó pensativa varios segundos, luego sonrió enormemente como si hubiese concebido una idea –De todas formas me ayudaras a encontrar a mi papá, cierto?-

- Si, pero tu dijiste…-

- Algo pasó entre mamá y él…- su voz perdió algo de entusiasmo –Ella no ha dicho nada, pero ha vuelto a llorar como antes…-

- Oh…-

- Sabes?. Tengo una foto de mi papi por aquí…-se dio la vuelta dirigiendose a un placard blanco ubicado en el medio de la habitación -¿Quieres verla?. Estoy segura que tu podras reconocerlo… si viajaste con mamá, _debes_ conocerlo…-

- Si muestramela- las palabras casi se escaparon de su garganta. Si, él queria verlo. Saber quien era el desgraciado que habia abandonado a Misty y a Soleil.

- - - - -

Ella se detuvo en la entrada y observó la escena con interes. Puso las manos tras la espalda.

- Que hacen?-

Ash se sobresaltó tremendamente al oirla. Soleil estaba revolviendo sus cajones aparentemente buscando algo y se detuvo tambien.

- Mami que haces levantada?- la regañó cerrando de golpe la cajonera y la puerta del armario.

- Debes hacer reposo, Misty- dijo él sumandose a las palabras de la niña.

- Es que estoy cansada de estar sin hacer nada- entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Ash notó que estaba descalza y vestia un largo pijama blanco.

- Y ustedes que hacen?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Nada- contestó Soleil rapidamente –Le enseñaba al Sr Ash todos los pokemon que tenemos en el acuario de las tias, no?-

- Si- asintió y se preguntó porque no le decia la verdad a su madre.

- Mmmm-

- ¿Dónde esta Thiago?-

- Se fue…- Misty subió las rodillas y apoyó su rostro en ellas –Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer-

La niña se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella en la cama -¿Te sientes mejor mamita?-

- Ya te dije que si, princesa- volteó a verla sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza hacia la suya para luego besar su frente.

Ash no sabia que estaba reteniendo el aire, hasta que este salió abruptamente de sus pulmones. La escena era muy dulce y por alguna razón sentia sus entrañas conmoverse. Misty acariciaba con verdadero cariño los cabellos de la niña, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que él estaba ahí.

- Va a decirme ahora el porque esta aquí Sr Ketchum…?-

Bueno, quizas si habia sido consciente de su presencia…

Él la miró algo incomodo. No le gustaba aquella formalidad _'Señor?'_ pensó frunciendo el ceño –Necesitaba hablar con Soleil-

- Yo tambien debia hablar con él, mami. Tenia que ofrecerle una disculpa…-

- Una disculpa?- preguntó viendola con inquietud - ¿A él?-

- Sip- la niña bajó la cabeza apenada.

- De todos modos ya esta solucionado- intervino Ash rapidamente –Ademas queria saber como estabas-

- Estoy bien, que no ve?- alzó la barbilla en un gesto categóricamente suyo.

Él sonrió. Esas expresiones le recordaban a la Misty testaruda y adolescente que conocia.

- Mami- Soleil pegó un salto y se bajó de la cama –Voy a ver tele-

- Ok-

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa hacia Ash y salió corriendo de la habitación llevando su pikachu de peluche.

¿La niña le daba una oportunidad de estar a solas con su madre? Increíble…

- Bueno…- la joven se puso de pie –Será mejor que vaya a decansar-

Al parecer Misty no tenia la mas minima intención de hablar con él, mucho menos de ser su anfitriona.

- E-espera…- la tomó del brazo justo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

De un tiró se soltó -¿Qué quiere?-

Haciendo caso omiso de su mirada asesina, la tomó suavemente de los hombros –Por favor sientate-

Permitió que la acomodara en el borde de la cama. Ella se arrodilló envolviendose con una manta.

Ash miró el piso unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar –Soleil estuvo en el orfanato hace algunos dias, y entre otras cosas me pidió que me alejara de ti…- Misty abrió enormente los ojos pero no dijo nada- Lo que pasó aquella tarde… Yo solo… Trataba de cumplir su pedido… No imaginé que tu… bueno, estuvieras embarazada. Se que… fui muy brusco contigo y… y que quizas te golpeé…- se pasó la mano entre su cabello al recordarlo- Yo no queria hacerte daño, Misty. Ni a ti, ni a la niña… Unicamente intentaba salirme de esta situación… Nunca seria capaz de sacrificar la felicidad de Soleil para obtener la mia…-

Ella ladeó la cabeza mirandolo -¿Toda esa sarta de palabras fue por algo que Soleil le dijo?-

- Asi es-

- Bien, pues en definitiva era lo mismo que usted queria. Verse librado de mi y de toda responsabilidad-

Ash resopló ruidosamente alzando las manos con exasperación -¿Qué acaso no me oiste?-

- Lo oi muy bien, Señor Ketchum- hizo a un lado la manta y se bajó de la cama –Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que ha dicho, pero esos acontecimientos pertenecen al pasado. Soleil ha hecho muy bien en decirselo a usted y usted ha hecho bien en decirmelo a mi. Si eso era todo lo que debia explicarme le ruego que se retire, ha sido una semana muy tediosa para mi y necesito descansar. Buenas tardes…-

- Misty…- Ash le cortó el camino otra vez cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta. Apretó los puños ahogando el impulso de rodear sus hombros -¿Por qué me tratas asi?-

Ella le sostuvo la mirada –No hay ninguna razón para que quiebre las reglas de etiqueta, señor. En lo que a mi respecta, usted es un desconocido y no suelo mantener un trato informal con alguien que no conozco-

- ¡Por Dios, escuchate!. Estas actuando de un modo muy infantil-

Misty lo miró fijamente antes de contestar –Usted ha jugado conmigo a su antojo, desechandome cuando logró satisfacer sus necesidades…- cerró los ojos- ¿Y yo soy infantil?-

Bajó la cabeza tragandose el enorme bulto que atravezaba su garganta. Prefirió no contestar, pasó al lado de ella dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

Salió.

- - - - -

- Mami?-

La voz de la niña interrumpió sus pensamientos –Si?-

- Sabes que el Sr Ash te quiere mucho?-

Misty la miro.

- Él me lo dijo –Soleil vaciló al ver su expresión.

- Cariño, es cierto que le pediste que se alejara de mi?-

- Yo…- la niña bajó la cabeza apenada- No me gustaba la forma en la que te veia… y cuando los vi besandose… Si, le dije que se fuera con su novia y que nos dejara en paz-

Misty guardó silencio suspirando suavemente.

- Pero ya le ofrecí una disculpa, mami- continuó abriendo muy grande sus ojos verdes –Ash me prometió que nunca te separaria de mi-

La joven deslizó los dedos por su mejilla regordeta- Quieres mucho al Sr Ash, cierto?-

- Sip, él es muy bueno mamita- Soleil asintió seriamente –Cuidó de ti cuando estabas en hospital, nop?. Tia Lily me lo dijo-

- Algo asi….-

- ¿Por qué mi papá no hace eso, mami?- preguntó de golpe mirandola incesantemente -¿Por qué mi papá no quiere cuidarnos como lo hace el Sr Ash?-

- Soly…- resopló cerrando los ojos –Hay muchas cosas que tu no entiendes, cariño y esta es una de ellas. El mundo de los adultos es muy complicado-

- Pero el Sr Ash…-

- No debes creer todo lo que te dice-

- Él te ama mami¿y tu?-

Misty sintió su rostro enrojecer.

- ¿Tu lo amas tambien, mami?- la pregunta fue hecha casi con desesperación.

- Y-yo…-

Quizas hubiera sido mejor que contestara sin dar evasiavas. La cara de la niña era de puro espanto.

- N-no.. no…- Soleil retrocedió sacudiendo su cabecita -¡Tu tambien lo amas!. ¡Te has olvidado de mi papá por culpa de Ash!. Ya no lo quieres y pronto dejarás de quererme a mi…-

- Soleil!-

Pero la niña ya habia desaparecido por el pasillo, segundos después Misty escuchó un portazo proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sepultó su rostro en las manos. Se preguntó si ya no seria hora de aclarar todo con Ash y Soleil…

Sabia que esa era la solución pero todavía no tenia suficientes agallas para hacerlo.

- - - - -

Ash metió la llave en la cerradura y se detuvo extrañado. Estaba abierto. Con cautela empujó la puerta, listo para defenderse ante cualquier eventual ladrón.

- Amor!-

Dos delgados brazos lo apresaron y un par de labios presionaron firmemente los suyos en un beso asfixiante.

Se apartó como pudo –¡Aleesha!-

Ella volvió a besarlo y él a esquivarla por lo que sus rojos labios se aplastaron en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Si aun falta una semana para que…-

- Lo sé, amor. Decidí venir antes porque te echaba de menos…-

- Ah- Ash sedesprendió del abrazo y se quitó el abrigo.

- ¿Te molesta que haya vuelto?- Aleesha lo siguó al living.

- Claro que no. Es solo que… Me habia acostumbrado a estar solo en el apartamento-

- Puedo darme cuenta de eso…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- No hay un solo rastro mio en esta habitación ni en las demas…- lo miró fijo -¿Qué has hecho con mis cosas Ash?-

- Las he guardado…-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque…- se rascó tras la cabeza observando las baldosas negras del suelo con sumo interes –Porque habia que hacer la limpieza y… no queria que tus fotografias se arruinaran…-

- ¿Qué hay con mi ropa?-

- ¿T-tu ropa?. Pues… tambien la guardé. Ya sabes lo descuidado que soy con las prendas… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquella vez que metí tu blusa blanca de encaje con mis camisetas negras dentro de la lavadora…?- sonrió –Bueno, no queria que te molestaras conmigo por un error como ese-

- Oh, tonto!- Aleesha exclamó abrazandolo.

- Linda…- Ash le separó los brazos sonriendo brevemente –Tenemos que hablar-

Esta razgó los ojos -¿De que?-

La miró significativamente. Su cuerpo seguia igual que siempre, no habia rastros de embarazo -¿Estas…?-

Aleesha adivinó rapidamente su pregunta –No- suspiró con tristeza –Nunca podré quedar embarazada-

Él se le acercó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, su rubia melena se desplegó de sus hombros como un velo dorado alrededor de su semblante.

Ash sinitó ternura. La tomó de los hombros –Nunca podré quedar embarazada…- un sollozo siguió a sus palabras –Soy… soy esteril…-

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de asombro. De un rapido impulso la rodeó con sus brazos y atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho. Oyó sus sollozos ahogados contra su sweater y sintió pena por esa chica que nunca podria ser madre.

Ignoró la mareante sensación de alivio que lo recorria. De momento la tristeza de Aleesha era lo unico importante.

- Ash- ella alzó la cabeza viendolo. Sus labios temblorosos dejaron escapar otro sollozo –No vas a dejarme por no poder darte un hijo, verdad?-

Él aplacó una lagrima que descendia por la curva de su mejilla –No, linda. No…-

Ella volvió a reclinar la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando –Pensé que ibas a dejarme, amor… tenia tanto miedo de que ya no me quisieras…-

Sintió un escalofrio recorriendole la espalda.

- Pero ahora sé que me amas, Ash… tanto como yo a ti-

- - - - -

_Al otro dia_

Se pasó la manos entre su oscuro cabello en ese gesto de impaciencia categóricamente suyo.

La llegada de Aleesha y la noticia de su esterilidad lo habian tomado por sorpresa. La pobre estaba tan destrozada que no fue capaz de decirle lo que venia meditando desde hace ya un tiempo. Pero iba a dejarla.

No podia seguir viviendo con ella cuando sus pensamientos siempre estaban revoloteando alrededor de otra persona… Cuando después de tantas idas y vueltas, habia reconocido que amaba a Misty y nunca habia dejado de amarla en todo este tiempo.

Pero no tuvo corazón para abandonar a Aleesha en esa situación, ante todo él era un caballero y sus modales no le permitian hacer leña del arbol caido. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas podria aguantar en esas circunstancias. No podia seguir mintiendole como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…En algun momento debia cortar esa relación.

- Hola-

Ash se incorporó bruscamente de su posición. Últimamente desvariaba con facilidad, y los niños solian reirse de él diciendo que su torpeza se debia a que estaba perdidamente enamorado…

- Soly- sonrió viendo a la pequeña. Hacia muchisimo tiempo que la niña no se presentaba en el orfanato. Desde la vez que le habia pedido que se alejara de su madre –Que bueno verte preciosa-

Ella asinitó sonriendo, abrazando su enorme pikachu de peluche. Vestia jeans, un pullover azul cielo y un gorro de lana del mismo color en su cabeza. Bajo este caian sus bucles color ebano. Se veia adorable.

- Viniste sola?-

- mamá me trajo- se puso seria unos segundos –Debia trabajar. Dijo que tia Dy me recogería…-

Ash alzó una ceja _'Tia Dy?. No sabia que la niña tuviera tanto apego a Melody hasta el punto de llamarla tia… pero claro! Misty y ella son buenas amigas… es natural'_ Las acciones de la joven pelirroja lo contrariaban. Con una mano apartaba a Soleil de su lado, mientras con la otra buscaba la forma de integrarlos… Se preguntó porque. (_Y porque va a ser?. Puede alguien ser mas idiota? n.nU xD)_

- Estas muy seria hoy- Ash dijo suavemente observando la expresión fria de la pequeña. Por alguna razón sabia que dicho cambio no tenia nada que ver con él -¿Te peleaste con alguien?-

Ella asintió –Me enojé con mamá-

Ash abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –Con Misty?. Pero… porque…?-

Soleil se mordió el labio y luego lo miró con tristeza –Mamá ya no ama a mi papá… Creo que… creo que ama a otra persona…-

El corazón del joven latió frenéticamente por varios segundos. No queria aferrarse a esa esperanza para luego volver a perderla. No podia resistir volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo…

Advirtió la melancolica expresión en la pequeña –Soly…-

Pero la niña soltando un debil sollozo se aferró a sus piernas. Él se conmovió, se inclinó levemente hasta quedar asu altura y la abrazó. Preocupado levantó su carita aguada sosteniendola con sus grandes manos.

- ¿Por qué lloras, cariño?-

- Mis papas ya no estaran juntos, Ash… mamá me lo dijo… Dijo que mi papá tiene otra familia y no puede estar con nosotras…Que él ya no la quiere, y ella…- apartó los ojos –Ella te ama a ti-

Ash se quedó en shock -_¿Qué?-_

Soleil se secó las mejillas intentado sonreir –Mi mamá esta enamorada de ti…- inclinó frunciendo débilmente el entrecejo –P-por eso me enojé, pero… sé que tu no tienes la culpa…- observó su juguete abandonado en el suelo a un costado. Se separó de él – Pobre pikachu lo deje solo…-

Ash se habia quedao con la boca abierta y sin pestañear. Sacudió su oscuro cabello sabiendo que debia cambiar de tema con suma rapidez y delicadeza. Ya tendria a tiempo para analizar que hacer con lo dicho por la niña.

Tocó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y su rostro se iluminó al acordarse de que tenia algo para enseñarle. Algo que llevaba tiempo guardado esperando la oportunidad para mostrarselo.

- Oye, traje algo para que vieras-

Ella se volvió aferrada a su peluche -¿Quep?-

- Primero…-sonrió guiñandole un ojo –Promete que no te vas a reir-

Levantó su mano regordeta esbozando una timida sonrisa –Lo prometo-

Sacó tres fotografias y las observó largamente luego se las tendió –Somos tu mamá, Brock y yo en nuestro viaje pokemon…-

Soleil las tomó y las miró con atención. Ash notó que sus ojos se abrian brillando febrilmente.

- Jeje… me veo raro, cierto?- él se sonrojó rascandose la cabeza.

Las mejillas de la niña se arrebolaron pleanas de color. Seguia sin despegar la vista de las imágenes. El verde agua de sus pupilas varió hasta ser un fantasmal celeste plata. Por fin alzó la cabeza hacia él, sus pequeños labios entreabiertos.

_Ahora por fin entendia muchas cosas…_

- ¿Pasa algo, Soly?-

- N-no…- consiguió esbozar apenas con un hilo de voz.

_Su cabello tan negro como el suyo. Las mismas pestañas. Tantos gestos similares… esa conexión que siempre habia tenido con él…_

Pero Ash se habia acercado a ella muy preocupado. Considerando que habia sido una mala idea enseñarle las fotografias en ese momento.

- Soly…?-

Los pequeños ojos se suavizaron.

-_Ash es..-_

- Cariño, que…?- pero la pregunta se atoró en su garganta.

Soleil dio un salto y lo abrazó.

-_Ash es mi papá…-_

_- - - - - _

Continuará

_Nota:_

Aguz! Hermana linda de mi corazón, feliz cumple! Love you girl n.n!

Hola a todos! Bueno no pueden quejarse por el final del capitulo… vamos al fin he develado dos incognitas importantes n.n

En fin, gracias! Y requete gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review en el anterior capitulo saludandome por mi cumple n.n! -gracias en verdad!-

Y ahora los adelantos del proximo capitulo…

_- - - - _

_- Mamá y tu eran novios?- preguntó de golpe._

_Para su delicia Ash casi se atragantó con su propia saliva –Que?-_

_-Mamá y tu eran novios, nop?-_

_-Eh… Huh…si…- se rascó la cabeza apenado-P-pero eso fue cuando eramos pequeños… bueno, no exactamente pequeños, sino cuando eramos jóvenes… ejem, jovencitos…-_

_- - - -_

_Soleil meneó la cabeza –No lloro por eso…-sonrió débilmente pese a los esfuerzos que hacia para calmar los sollozos –Lloro porque soy feliz… Porque por fin encontré a mi papá… Porque es el papá mas lindo del mundo… y-y… porque siento una cosa aquí…- se tocó el pecho con ambas manos -…una cosa que me hace llorar cuando lo que quiero es reir…-_

_- - - - _

_-Me siento muy bien- respondió sonriendo. Aseguró a la niña contra su cadera y acomodó la tira del pesado bolso en su hombro –Tengo trabajo atrasado y a Charie se le ocurrió que debiamos al cocktail que la LIGA ofrece pasado mañana…- suspiró con impaciencia –Detesto esas reuniones de protocolo-_

_Melody rió observando a Soleil de soslayo- Pensé que eras una dama sociable- le guiñó un ojo -¿O el tema viene porque Ash es uno de los patrocinadores?-_

_- - - - _

_-Misty por favor…- aquello era una suplica –Por favor…-_

_Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Nada. Ningun tipo de sentmientos reflejaban esos ojos que a la luz del debil astro parecian dos inmensas esmeraldas. Nada salvo indiferencia y desinteres._

_- - - -_

…_Y fueron sus palabras desesperadas, no la seducción de sus manos, lo que derrumbó la resistencia de la joven. Los labios de Misty se suavizaron, abriendose imperceptiblemente ante su insistencia, besandolo del modo candido y sensual que solia enloquecerlo. Y que todavía lo hacia._

_- - _capitulo 17 'Preambulo' - -

Bueno, no pueden quejarse, con esto de estar mirando tele mientras escribo (Floricienta va a tener mellizos! O.o) me emocioné escribiendo fragmentos del prox. Capitulo n.n. En fin, será largo… muy largo. And don't worry que actualizaré rapido. I promise n.n

Cuidense y saludos a todos! Los quiero!

Sumi Chan


	17. Preambulo

**Meu Anjo**

_Capitulo 17: Preámbulo_

- Soly?- Ash deslizó la mano por la pequeña cabeza que se escondia bajo su hombro –Estas bien?-

Pasaron varios segundos y no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado se puso de pie, levantando a la niña en sus brazos durante la maniobra.

- Soleil?-

Ella despegó la cara por fin. Estaba sonriendo pese a las lagrimas furtivas que descendian por sus ya mojadas mejillas.

- Estas bien?-

- Sip- ella asintió y bruscamente volvió a abrazarlo apretandolo fuerte contra si.

- Que ocurre, cariño?- él volvió a preguntar mas preocupado.

- Nada!-

El joven arqueó una ceja. La niña estaba riendo cuando hacia unos minutos atrás lloraba como si no tuviera consuelo.

Ella alzó su mano y la apoyó en su mejilla. Luego la extendió hasta deslizar los pequeños dedos por su negro cabello. Luego tocó su propio pelo. Sus bucles largos y prolijos. La sensación era tan similar…

Volvió a sonreir.

Él la dejó hacer en silencio. Luego aventuró con perplejidad –Hay algo extraño con mi cabello?-

- Nop. Es que… es del mismo color que el mio-

- El tuyo es muy bonito- observó que seguia agarrando las fotos con su mano libre –Hay algun problema con eso?-

- Me gustan mucho- Soleil sonrió –Puedo quedarmelas?-

- Quieres quedartelas en verdad?-

- Ajá. Puedo?-

- Claro-

Soleil miró a los tres jovencitos que aparecian en las imágenes. El tio Brock se veia exactamente igual que ahora. Sin barba y vistiendo siempre con los mismos colores sombrios. Su madre estaba junto a él con una expresión fastidiosa, al parecer molesta de que a alguien se le ocurriera tomarles una fotografia. En ella si se notaban los cambios. Llevaba el cabello amarrado a un costado de la cabeza con un listón rojo, y su ropa era mas que sensilla: un ajustado jean celeste y una musculosa roja. Ash estaba en su otro costado. Riendo histerico mientras hacia el signo de la victoria con sus manos. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto, mucho mas que ahora. Vestia un pantalón amplio color negro y una remera azul.

Se veian muy jovencitos.

Él la depositó suavemente en el suelo –Te gustan?-

- Mucho- observó las otras dos. Vestian en forma similar pero estaban en diferentes lugares. En medio del bosque y al frente de una pequeña casa campestre. En esa ultima notó que las manos de Ash y las de Misty estaban ligeramente entrelazadas.

- Mamá y tu eran novios?- preguntó de golpe.

Para su delicia, Ash casi se atragantó con su propia saliva –_Que?-_

- Mamá y tu eran novios, nop?-

- Eh… Huh… si…- se rascó la cabeza apenado- P-pero eso fue cuando eramos pequeños… bueno, no exactamente pequeños… sino cuando eramos jóvenes… ejem, jovencitos….-

Al contrario de lo que Ash esperaba, Soleil sonrió enormemente.

- Ah!-

- De todas formas nosotros…- un bocinazo se oyó desde afuera ahogando lo que él estaba por decir.

- Debe ser la tia Dy-

Los bocinazos se repetian sonando ruidosamente.

- Supongo- la vió tomar su pequeña mochila y ponersela al hombro exactamente igual a como él solia hacerlo.

- Debo irme, gracias por las fotos Ash!- exclamó abrazandose a él.

- De nada –sonrió retribuyendo su gesto –Te sientes mejor?-

- Sip- apretó los brazos tras su cuello ahogando la frase final entre los pliegues de su ropa –Y todo gracias a ti… _papá…-_

Él no la oyó.

- - - -

- Tia Dy?. Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Melody dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia donde provenia la pequeña voz. Soleil estaba frente a ella con sus bracitos cruzados tras la espalda y una mirada cargada de ansiedad.

- Adelante cariño-

- Tia Dy…- la niña ladeó la cabeza como luchando con un subito acceso de duda -¿El sr Ash es…?-

La joven sonrió y cerró los ojos por un segundo para luego volver a abrirlos –la respuesta es _si-_

- Pero…- Soleil parpadeó asombrada

- Si, Ash es tu papá-

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron enormes y humedos como dos gotas de agua a punto de quebrarse. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar. Melody se arrodilló preocupada frente a ella, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

- Soly- dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos claros se movian inquietos estudiando la reacción de la pequeña.

Ahogó un sollozo y esta mostró por fin su carita sucia de lagrimas.

- Es tan terrible la noticia?- preguntó Melody en voz baja pasando los dedos por su cabello con ansiedad.

Soleil meneó la cabeza –No lloro por eso…-sonrió débilmente pese a los esfuerzos que hacia para calmar los sollozos –Lloro porque soy feliz… Porque por fin encontré a mi papá… Porque es el papá mas lindo del mundo… y-y… porque siento una cosa aquí…- se tocó el pecho con ambas manos -…una cosa que me hace llorar cuando lo que quiero es reir…-

Melody la abrazó escondiendo su pequeña cabeza en su cuello.

- Porque Ash es mi papá…- susurró.

Melody la apartó secandole las lagrimas con los pulgares –Contenta cariño?-

Ella asintió mostrando otra vez esa enorme sonrisa –Yo queria que Ash fuera mi papi, tia Dy. Él me gusta mucho!-

La joven guardó silencio unos minutos adivinando las preguntas que sin duda bullirian en la mente de la pequeña. Sabia que debia actuar con delicadeza, como si llevara un artefacto explosivo en las manos. La situación lo ameritaba.

- Podemos mantener esto en secreto?-

- Porque?- los ojos de Soleil parpadearon temblorosos- ¿Hay algun problemma con que Ash sea mi papá?. ¿Va a lastimar a mi mamá…?. ¿Me va a separar de ella…?-

- No, no- Melody la abrazó tratando de sofocar esos temores- Nada de eso… Es solo que…-

- El Sr Ash no lo sabe, cierto? –la interrumpió –Mamá nunca se lo dijo…-

Melody se maravilló. No habia dudas de que habia mucho de si misma en esa niña. La madurez con la que hablaba, sin duda era muy avanzada para su edad. Asintió suavemente sin quitar los brazos de ella.

- Misty no pudo decirselo, Soly… Han pasado muchas cosas en el medio… Cosas que no entenderias…-

- Cosas de grandes- dijo muy seria.

- Exacto-

- Pero…- Soleil volvió a ser la niña pequeña y asustada que en verdad era –Pero… mamá ama a Ash, cierto tia Dy?. E-ella siempre dijo que queria tanto a mi papá y que por eso naci yo…-

- Es cierto cariño, es cierto- la tranquilizó sonriendole –Y Ash ama a Misty tambien-

- S-sip…- abrió grandes sus ojos claro –Entonces?-

- Quieres que tus papas esten juntos?-

- Sip, tia Dy. Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo-

- Bien- Melody sonrió ante su valentia –Nosotras haremos que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos, trato…?-

Soleil asintió con entusiasmo –Trato!- la abrazó- Gracias tia Dy!-

Ella le retribuyó –No me des las gracias, cariño. Es lo minimo que puedo hacer. Recuerda que debemos mantenerlo en secreto-

- Sip…- la niña cerró los ojos mientras una ultima lagrima –mezcla de alivio y felicidad –descendia erráticamente por su sonrojada mejilla.

- - - -

- Me alegra verte bien-Melody decia observando a Misty quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta con Soleil en brazos.

-Me siento muy bien- respondió sonriendo. Aseguró a la niña contra su cadera y acomodó la tira del pesado bolso en su hombro –Tengo trabajo atrasado y a Charie se le ocurrió que debiamos al cocktail que la LIGA ofrece pasado mañana…- suspiró con impaciencia –Detesto esas reuniones de protocolo-

Melody rió observando a Soleil de soslayo- Pensé que eras una dama sociable- le guiñó un ojo -¿O el tema viene porque Ash es uno de los patrocinadores?-

Misty le dedicó una mirada asesina. Se aclaró la garganta –No me gustan ese tipo de eventos-

- Hum…-

- Los considero tediosos y muy aburridos. Siempre he tratado de desligarme de ellos, pero esta vez a Charie se le metió que debiamos ir y… bueno, pues ordenes son ordenes –miró a la pequeña cabeza apoyada en su hombro – Será mejor que vaya a casa. Gracias por recoger a Soly, Melody. Esta semana mi horario de trabajo es un desastre…-

- No te preocupes, cuando necesites solo llamame-

- Gracias- la besó en la mejilla haciendo equilibrio entre Soleil y el pesado bolso cargado de papeles –Adios amiga-

- Adios Misty. Cuidate-

- - - -

- Mami?-

- Mmmm…?- Misty le dio un rapido vistazo a su hija y volvió a poner la atención en el camino, al frente.

- Puedes detenerte un momento?-

Ella frunció el ceño con preocupación y tras ubicar un lugar libre junto a la acera, se estacionó.

- Que ocurre, princesita?- se quitó el cinturón mientras procedia a hacer lo mismo con ella.

Soleil observó a su madre con sus enormes ojos. Se arrodilló en el asiento de cara a ella.

- Soly…?-

Fue muy rapido. La pequeña se abalanzó hacia delante y de un saltó la abrazó, apretando con fuerza los brazos en torno a su cuello.

- Te amo, mamá-

Misty le retribuyó el abrazo sorprendida –Yo tambien te amo, cariño…-

Soleil no dijo mas nada. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió.

- - - -

Dos dias después…

Ash observaba impaciente su reloj. Alzó la vista. Mas personas entraban, pero ni rastros de quien él estaba esperando. Golpeó el suelo con su zapato.

- Que pasa Ash?-

Se giró al costado al oir una voz ronca. Un hombre de treinta años lo recibió cruzandose de brazos en gesto comico. Estaba vestido irreprochablemente de blanco, tan galante como un novio de bodas. Sonrió de costado y reiteró –Que te pasa?. No dejas de golpear el piso con tu pie y eso me está irritando…-

- Lo siento, Lance – se arregló las solapas de su saco negro por centesima vez –Estoy algo nervioso…-

- Ya me di cuenta –el nombrado pasó los dedos entre su cabello rojo llameante y rió –Esperas a alguien?-

-No- Ash volvió a mirar su reloj. Vestia de manera formal: chaqueta y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata a tono. Sobrio y la vez elegante. Y muy atractivo, al menos eso consideraban los varios pares de ojos femeninos que lo estudiaban con sumo interes, sin que él las tuviera en cuenta.

- _Madame _Lancaster… ¿Misty?-

La voz de Lance lo trajo a la realidad.

Alli entraba _ella,_ caminando junto a una hermosa mujer rubia de mediana edad vestida de violeta. Ella tomó a la joven pelirroja del brazo y casi la arrastró hacia donde encontraba Lance.

_- Madame_ Lancaster… -dijo este tomando la delgada mano que sobresalia de bajo los pliegues de terciopelo purpura –Bienvenida-

- Lance- murmuró esta con un leve tono frances mirandolo con unos oscuros ojos que hacian juego con su ropa –_Merci-_

Misty esperó pacientemente observando por el rabillo del ojo que Ash se acercaba.

- Pequeña Misty?-

Ella alzó los ojos con cierto fastidio – Señor Fehling – le extendió su mano algo repulsiva –Buenas noches-

Sonrió con galantería –Es una muy agradable sorpresa, querida- luego se dirigió a la mujer rubia que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada –Conozco a esta niña desde hace mucho, Charise- volvió la vista a Misty sin soltar su mano –En ese entonces solo era la promesa de la belleza en la que se ha convertido ahora…-

- Gracias-

- Solo digo la verdad- volvió a sonreirle –Ha sido mucho tiempo, verdad querida?-

- No el suficiente…- no pudo evitar decir sin ocultar el grado de antipatia que le inspiraba. Sus recuerdos se remitian a un hombre implacable que supo poner sus trabas a un amor de adolescentes que pedia a gritos ser aceptado. Él se habia negado por supuesto, poniendo excusas tontas e inverisimiles. Pero Misty sabia que en el fondo todo se debia a ella. _Ella_ no era lo suficientemente buena para la joven promesa que la LIGA acababa de descubrir. Solo seria un estorbo en _su _carrera, y se encargaron de hacerselo ver de todas las maneras posibles… Sacudió la cabeza e intentó liberar los dedos.

Lance la recorrió por entera dedicandole una ojeada muy insinuante. Sin duda le gustaba mucho lo que veia.

- Charise Lancaster…- sonó la inconfundible voz de Ash a un costado.

_- Monsieur _Ketchum!_-_ la dama de violeta dio un paso besandolo maternalmente en la mejilla –Es bueno verte jovencito-

- Charie…- observó a Lance de reojo –Espero que el Sr Fehling no les esté causando problemas…-

El nombrado soltó una risita de circunstancia y la joven aprovechó para quitar su mano y tendersela rapidamente a Ash.

- Señorita Waterflower…- murmuró

- Señor Ketchum- Misty ladeó la cabeza casi con alivio, los mechones de cabello rojo se sacudieron ante su gesto. Definitivamente detestaba a Lance con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me alegra que hayan venido- continuó Ash reteniendo su pequeña mano unos segundos más, antes de finalmente soltarla –Lance y yo teniamos nuestras reservas en cuanto si aceptarian la invitación o no…-

- Yo adoro este tipo de eventos,_ Monsieur. _Pero la joven aquí presente los aborrece… Me costó bastante convencerla-

- En serio?. Porque?. Las mujeres adoran las fiestas no las aborrecen…-

- Esto no es una fiesta, Lance –le recordó Ash odiando el tomo de familiaridad con que se dirigia a Misty _'Como se atreve?'_ pensó –Es la convención anual de estudio pokemon-

- En efecto…- agregó la joven pelirroja con acento aburrido –No se va a decir nada que yo no sepa… Y cuando se escucha lo mismo todos los años, pues llega un momento en el que uno lo encuentra aburrido…-

Ash no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquel tipico rasgo de su carácter _'Sigue siendo muy impaciente'_

_-_ Es cierto querida, con tu nivel de conocimiento deberias ser tu quien diera una conferencia…-

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Misty haciendo juego con el color de su vestido y cabello –Charie, por Dios…-

La dama sonrió satisfecha y la tomó del brazo, tironeandole la manga del largo sacón negro que llevaba puesto.

- Con el permiso de ustedes, caballeros, _mademoiselle _y yo procederemos a ubicarnos para disfrutar del simposio-

- Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que necesiten no tienen mas que pedirla…-

Ash frunció los labios al oir la sugestiva replica de Lance. Se corrió a un costado para darles el paso, mientras sus ojos seguian a la joven, quien esa noche lucia un infartante vestido-strapless color carmesí. Mentalmente agradeció las bajas temperaturas que la obligaron a usar ese grueso abrigo negro encima, de modo que ocultara los encantos que aquella prenda insinuante y ligera pudiera dejar al descubierto. En tanto caminaba observó las botas oscuras (con taco) que sobresalian del ruedo irregular del vestido… Otro detalle que debia agradecerle al invierno.

- Muy impresionante, cierto?-

Ash se giró. Lance le sonrió de costado y siguió hablando.

- Es un encanto –bajó la voz -Me pregunto si será tan ardiente como su cabello…-

- Me parece un comentario muy desagradable-

- Al contrario –cruzó los brazos mirandolo- Tu deberias de decirme, Ash. La conociste muy bien… Debe ser deliciosa y _muy _apasionada…-

El nombrado lo escuchó en silencio, y Lance no pareció darse cuenta del músculo que empezó a latir peligrosamente en su mandibula. Mucho menos de la expresión asesina que asomó a su semblante.

- Crees que puedo tener una oportunidad?- ladeó la cabeza siguiendo con su monologo –Tal vez pueda invitarla a cenar luego de la convención y si mañana no llego a tiempo a la oficina, ya sabrás a quien echarle la culpa…-

Ash apretó los puños. La sola idea bastó para que su estomago se revolviera y su boca se llenara de un sabor amargo y metalico. Cerró los ojos ahogando la sensación y se obligó a mantener la calma.

Él nunca lo permitiria. No. Esa tormentosa jovencita pelirroja de carácter altanero y voluntad de hierro debia ser suya. Pelearia con él por las mañanas mostrando su acalorado genio, y de noche dormiria en sus brazos, con su largo cabello rojo derramado en las sabanas…

En su cama.

_Su cama…_

-… Seria un hermoso knock out…-

- Ella no es de ese tipo de mujer, Lance-

- Preferiria que ella me lo dijera en persona. O mejor aun… que me lo demostrara…-

Finalmente Ash perdió la paciencia –Te le acercas un paso –y tan solo uno- y voy a olvidar que eres mi amigo- dijo con voz apretada.

Lance soltó una risotada para nada intimidado -¿Me estas amenazando?-

- Es una simple advertencia-

El otro pareció de veras muy divertido con esa situación. Meneó la cabeza –¿Quien diria que hoy estaria aquí manteniendo una especie de duelo verbal, por una mujer exquisitamente deseable en cuyo pasado me pareciera la niña mas irreverente y caprichosa que pude conocer…?-

- Esto no es un juego, Lance-

El nombrado le mostró una sonrisa complice –Lo sé, Ash, lo sé. Por lo que puedo ver, todavía tienes un interes muy alto por esa mujer y es mi deber de caballero hacerme a un lado-

- ¿Qué?. Pero…-

- No hablaba en serio respecto a Misty… Bueno, quizas si pero esperaba contar con tu aprobación…- rió- Y como no la tengo, doy un paso al costado-

- Estas…?-

- Oh, si. Era solo una broma- volvió a reir –En el pasado solias ser muy posesivo con ella, queria ver si eso seguia igual. Veo que si, y dejame decirte que tienes razones de sobra para tener ese comportamiento-

- Que?-

El murmulló de las personas a su alrededor comenzó a descender.

Lance lo miró.

- Que te deseo suerte, Ash. Se dice que el carácter de Misty podria asustar hasta a un Gyarados. Pero estoy hablando con Ash ketchum, el campeón de la LIGA que nunca se rinde ante un desafio…-

- - - -

Misty tomó una larga bocanada de aire. La noche aun era joven y la conferencia recien iba por la mitad.

Ella estaba afuera, en uno de los balcones perdidos del edificio. Admirando la noche. Sintiendo el frio que despertaba sus sentidos. Opacando el tedio que estuvo a punto de hacerla dormir.

Siempre hacia lo mismo. Escapaba en mitad de esos simposios anticiados y aburridos, dejando a Charie perpleja y divertida, mientras todos se preguntaban porqué _Mademoiselle_ Misty habia desaparecido en plena conferencia. A veces se recriminaba su comportamiento infantil, pero esto era parte de su carácter. Aprender por si misma, por su propia experiencia. Gracias a Dios, Charise entendia eso perfectamente; aparte de ser su jefe, era su amiga y maestra, le tenia una paciencia infinita y por momentos casi maternal.

Misty exhaló un tenue suspiro y golpeó el suelo de piedra con el tacón de su bota.

' _Escuchar a la profesora Eve debatiendo entre las evoluciones de un slopke es casi tan divertido como presenciar una ceremonia religiosa en latin…' _hizo una mueca _'pensaré en eso la proxima vez que tenga insomnio…'_

Su propia ocurrencia la puso de buen humor. Ladeó la cabeza y soltó una suave carcajada.

- ¿Aburrida?-

Misty se enderezó apresuradamente. La voz masculina sonó clara y familiar a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta una vez que la fria indiferencia tomara control absoluto de su expresión.

- Le he platicado antes que este tipo de eventos me fastidian –dijo cruzandose de brazos. Las generosas curvas de su escote se hicieron notorias ante ese gesto- Pero debia presentarle mi deferencia a la LIGA y a sus directivos. Si por mi fuera, la LIGA pokemon entera puede irse al infierno… Pero yo solo soy una biologa marina y debo mi respeto a Charise, y a usted por supuesto por ser un superior…-

Él reprimió un suspiro.

- Misty…- empezó con suavidad.

- Sr Ketchum –fue la respuesta -¿Va a despedirme por haberme escapado de la conferencia?-

Ash observó esos ojos inmensos que a la luz de la luna tenian un brillo opalescente. _'No, nunca lo haria…'_ quiso decirle, pero solo consiguió mover la cabeza en gesto negativo.

A medida que la profesora Eve hablaba usando la anticuada terminología cientifica, él no le habia quitado la vista a la linda pelirroja. Estaba sentado seis sillas detrás de ella y captaba todo lo que hacia con la mayor discreción posible.

La veia garabatear en la carpeta, juguetar con la lapicera, con sus dedos. Miraba el reloj, le susurraba cosas a su compañera, observaba el techo, el piso, a las personas que la rodeaban… En una palabra. Aburrida.

Ash seguia tomando notas –en lo que podia- y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Misty corria su silla y salia caminando como si nada por el pasillo. El vivo repiqueteó de sus tacones atrajo la atención de varios curiosos.

Él contó los segundos desde que se fue, y cuando le pareció una considerable cantidad de tiempo para que no los relacionaran, se levantó tambien y la siguió. Tardó bastante en encontrarla considerando el lugar inmenso y la premeditada ventaja que le habia dado para que se alejara. Pero la habia hallado. Por fin.

Ahora volvió a mirarla reprimiendo un triste suspiro. Misty jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello, enredandoselo en el dedo. Parecia incomoda o quizas estaba esperando que él volviera a dejarla sola. Recordó lo que llevaba en las manos.

- Café?- le ofreció alargandole el pequeño vaso de cartón que humeaba.

- Gracias- tomó el objeto y lo sostuvo varios segundos entre ambas manos antes de llevarlo a los labios. Ash comprendió que tenia frio.

Misty terminó de beberlo rapidamente y con la mirada buscó algun lugar donde dejar el envase vacio como pretexto para luego irse.

- Misty espera…- el joven dijo en un susurro consciente de lo que ella iba a hacer.

- ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- preguntó con un dejo ironico deteniendose en plena marcha.

Se mordió el labio -¿Podemos hablar?-

- Por supesto, señor- Misty apretó el vaso de cartón con sus dedos y lo arrojó al suelo –Es solo que deberiamos tener un tema en comun, y según entiendo usted y yo no tenemos nada que pueda unirnos… Con permiso-

- Por favor –Ash se puso frente a ella bloqueandole el paso con su cuerpo –Por favor…-

Misty retrocedió bufando con fastidio.

- Solo pido una oportunidad para explicarme-

Ella se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla- Hable-

- Yo… siento mucho lo que dije aquella vez respecto a nuestra…- bajó la vista – aventura…-

Misty comprendió que se referia a lo sucedido en la exposición.

- Bueno, que mas da?. Fue un encuentro sexual perfectamente comun y corriente- dijo con despreocupada (y aburrida) voz – Agregaria algo apresurado pero muy satisfactorio-

Ash no pudo creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo podia referirse al hecho con tanta indiferencia?. ¿Usando esos terminos como si estuviera hablando de pokemons?. No!. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba…?. Sus besos, sus caricicias… ¿Cómo podia hablar asi de la experiencia mas fabulosa de su vida?. ¿Sobretodo después que le habia susurrado palabras de amor de la forma mas bella que pudiera existir?.

- Fue hermoso…- murmuró usando el mismo termino que ella habia elegido para referirse a lo mismo aquel dia fatal en el orfanato.

- Normal- retrucó ella con el mismo tono de desinteres.

- No-

- Y algo sordido…-

- No!- Ash exclamó tomandola de los hombros antes de darse cuenta –No digas eso. No fue sordido, ni sucio…-

Sorpresivamente, la joven no hizo el menor movimiento por soltarse.

- Fue una experiencia fabulosa…- susurró él lentamente – Y tu la hiciste aun mas hermosa-

Misty no pareció conmoverse por sus palabras.

- Si yo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada no hubiera dicho eso tan terrible….-

Ella bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Ya no tiene importancia-

-Misty por favor…- aquello era una suplica –Por favor…-

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Nada. Ningun tipo de sentimientos reflejaban esos ojos que a la luz del debil astro parecian dos inmensas esmeraldas. Nada salvo indiferencia y desinteres.

Ash sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecian. ¿Tanto la habia herido?.

- Si me disculpa…- Misty hizo ademan de librarse de sus manos, pero él no se lo permitió. Con sorpresa levantó la vista.

Él tenia una expresión ruda y descarada en sus facciones, la apretó bruscamente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que reprimiera a fuerza sus palabra al apoyar bruscamente la boca masculina sobre la suya.

Le urgió los labios con la lengua para que los separara, pero en lugar de sucumbir al beso como esperaba, Misty intentó apartar el rostro. Ash sintió el rechazo como un golpe fisico y redobló cuidadosamente los esfuerzos para derrotarla. Ciñó el brazo en torno a su cintura y la besó con un hambre exigente recordando los dias de juventud en que ella le pedia con rubor y vergüenza que la besara.

Sin embargo ahora lo rechazaba de una manera permanente, valiendose de la rigidez y la frialdad, manteniendo las manos a los costados de su cuerpo sin mostrarse afectada por esas caricias. Y algo dentro de él gritó, lamentando la perdida de su ternura y de su pasión. Apelando a toda la experiencia sexual adquirida en esos años de locura y salvajismo, volvió a besarla abriendo la boca sobre sus labios inertes. Derrotado por fin, enterró los dedos en su cabello y la obligó a verlo. Sus ojos azules eran tan bellos a pesar de brillar hostiles y tormentosos.

- Myst…- susurró mientras descendia la boca otra vez –Besame…_por favor_ besame…-

…Y fueron sus palabras desesperadas, no la seducción de sus manos, lo que derrumbó la resistencia de la joven. Los labios de Misty se suavizaron, abriendose imperceptiblemente ante su insistencia, besandolo del modo candido y sensual que solia enloquecerlo. Y que todavía lo hacia.

Ash se apoyó en la pared y atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Deslizó las manos bajo su abrigo de lana acariciando su espalda, abarcando su cintura, su cadera. Ciñendola aun mas contra si. Ella se inclinaba hacia él en dulce abandono, ofreciendole la boca sin reservas y cuando le devolvió los besos a la diestra perfección, llevando su lengua a los labios de él, lo que Ash oyó fue el jadeo de su propio voz enronquecida y desesperada.

Misty corrió las manos de sus hombros y estas se movieron habiles sobre su camisa, desanudandole la corbata. Sus rosados labios se despegaron de los suyos y descendieron tentativamente. Sintió su aliento en el cuello dejando rastros de besos tibios y suaves. Su piel ardia bajo aquel delicado aleteo de mariposas.

Entonces supo que queria revivir esos momentos siempre.

No se trataba solo de atracción, lujuria o placer. Él lo sabia. Habia algo mas poderoso, y podia recordar haberlo oido claramente de boca de la linda pelirroja que sostenian sus brazos. La primera fue en el jardin de su madre, entre los arboles donde la habia besado por primera vez. Luego vendria aquella noche maravillosa en el que no solo lo habia dicho con palabras sino tambien ofreciendole su virtud mas pura. Y finalmente el recuerdo mas claro que tenia. En la exposición. Porque a pesar de todo lo que habia dicho, él todavía podia leer sus ojos y oir su voz debilitada a causa de la pasión compartida, susurrando esas dos poderosas palabras.

_Te amo._

Acarició su nuca con los dedos, obligandola a alzar la cabeza y verlo.

- Te amo- dijo claramente, observando esos ojos que parpadearon con vaciedad –Te amo-

Misty ladeó el rostro y soltó una sonora carcajada desprovista de humor.

Ash frunció el ceño.

- Te amo- reiteró besando su frente, sus sienes con ansiedad –Te amo…-

Ella rehuyó a sus caricias riendo. Dio un paso hacia atrás –Deberá buscar otra excusa mas convincente, _Monsieur_, si quiere seducirme y pasar la noche conmigo-

Ash no pudo creer que estuviera oyendo eso. Sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué estas…?. No… No!-

Pero la joven volvió a reir, soltando otra carcajada vacia. Dio un ultimo paso y se alejó de él –Supongo que esa tecnica le dará resultado con otras mujeres – se acomodó el abrigo cuidadosamente sobre los hombros –Pero esas palabras lo unico que me inspiran son nauseas…- suspiró como si estuviera apesadumbrada por eso – Es una lastima, hubiera sido divertido-

- Myst!- Ash estaba frente a ella otra vez. Fue instantaneo que tomara su rostro entre las manos y dijera con desesperación y enojo –Es verdad!. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad!. Tienes que creerme…-

La sonrisa estaba presente en sus labios, pero no en sus ojos.

- He pagado de la peor forma mis errores, pero no quiero, no _puedo_ perderte otra vez…-

- Brrrr que frio!- una alegre voz femenina se oyó desde la puerta – Esta terrible aquí afuera…- se detuvo pasmada al verlos –Interrumpo algo?. Debo volver luego?-

Misty rio separandose –Estabamos platicando, Charie. El señor Ketchum me estaba diciendo algo muy divertido…-

- Ya veo- Charise se volvió al joven, quien permanecia muy palido observando a la muchacha. Advirtió el estado desastroso de su ropa y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa- Querida, puedes explicarme que fue aquello tan gracioso que te contó?-

- Tiene mas sentido si _monsieur_ en persona lo dice- Misty suspiró –Vaya que hace frio aquí afuera, iré a buscar algo para tomar –rompió a caminar –Si me necesitas Charie, estaré con Lance convenciendolo de que me compre un café…-

Ash iba a seguirla pero se detuvo. Masajeó su cabeza nervioso.

- Supongo que ademas de contarle anecdotas graciosas a mi muchacha, han encontrado algo mucho mas divertido para entretenerse-

- Perdón?- miró a Charise que tenia una expresión de picardia.

- Hum… Ese no era el aspecto que traia tu ropa al comenzar la conferencia…- señaló con una sonrisa traviesa –Y tienes _rouge _en los labios…-

- Oh, _madame!-_ el joven se puso rojo –No es lo que usted cree!-

- No se trata de lo que crea o no, Ash, sino de lo que veo –rió suavemente mientras volvia sobre sus pasos –Antes de entrar te recomendaria que te vieras en un espejo. No es solo que tengas la camisa desprendida, el lazo de la corbata deshecho y el lapiz de labios –que no te favorece- en la boca… Pero Ash ¿marcas de _rouge_ en el cuello?- meneó la cabeza –_Mon Dieu!-_

Y entró.

- - - -

- No pensé encontrarte aquí-

- Yo tampoco a ti-

Misty bebió de su nuevo vaso de café - ¿No deberias estar haciendo reposo?-

Duplica se rió. Rodeó su vientre con las manos –Estoy entrando al octavo mes pero me siento genial. El clima frio es perfecto para mi aunque Gary no lo crea-

Hubo una pausa. Duplica tomó la delgada mano de su amiga –Myst, lo siento mucho… me hubiera gustado ir a verte en la clinica pero…-

- Esta bien- ella la interrumpió algo incomoda –No tiene importancia…-

- Imagino lo que debes de haber sufrido- continuó lentamente –Lo lamento muchisimo, amiga… Sé que deseabas a ese bebé…-

- Ya, Duplica… No quiero hablar de eso-

- Porque?-

Misty miró el escazo contenido en su vaso de cartón –M-me hace mal…-

Duplica volvió a apretarle la mano –Lo superaras pronto, ya veras-

- Lo sé…-

- Mientras tanto, deberias aprovechar este momento libre y la cantidad de muchachos atractivos que andan revoloteando por aquí… Vi como te miraban cuando saliste del estudio…-

- Oh, Duplica!- Misty sonrió unos segundos, luego su expresión decayó un poco. Frunció el ceño.

- Y bien, vas a decirmelo?-

- Huh…?-

- Tienes algo en mente, que es?-

La joven observó el piso. ¿Tan evidente era cuando planeaba hacer algo?

- No es nada…-

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Myst-

Misty se puso seria, luego rio tomando del brazo a su amiga –No es nada… Ahora, vamos a saludar a Erica y Greg. Huyamos antes que la profesora Eve venga a sermonearme!-

- Okay- Duplica rio tambien- Aprovechemos que Gary esta ocupado con Lance y Ash, y ayudame a flirtear con el muchacho aquel que nos esta mirando fijamente…-

- Pero Duplica estas embarazada!-

- Y eso que?. Que este embarazada no significa que no pueda divertirme un poco…-

- - - -

- Solly…- la pequeña niña susurró apoyando su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de su prima.

- Huh, Soly. Creo que Aislinn se ha quedado dormida- Avril dijo en voz baja.

Ian la miró –Pobrecita, debia de estar muy cansada, no Soleil?-

La nombrada abrazó a su prima, quien entre sueños se apegó aun mas a ella.

- Dawlish, puedes avisarle a tia Dy?-

El niño asintió y tras ponerse de pie, fue hasta donde se hallaba la joven.

- Tia Melody, Aislinn se durmió encima de Soleil-

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y siguió al niño hasta la alfombra donde se hallaban los demas pequeños jugando. Sonrió al ver a Soleil abrazando a su hija. Estaba a punto de alzarla cuando la niña abrió los ojos.

- No, mamá. Yo dormir acá… con Solly…-

- Pero, cariño…-

- Dejala tia Dy. Nosotros la cuidaremos- los niños le indicaron el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba tras ellos. Soleil reiteró –Yo la cuidaré, tia-

- Muy bien…- acomodó el frágil cuerpo de la niña en el mullido objeto y se alejó a buscar una manta con que cubrirla. La arropó con suavidad cuidando de no despertarla.

Soleil se sentó junto a Aislinn con seriedad, dispuesta a cumplir lo que habia prometido. Alisó los bordes de la manta con sus pequeñas manos y apoyó su mejilla sonrosada junto a la de su primita.

Melody volvió a sonreir. Las dos se veian adorables.

- Quedate con nosotros, Tia Melody- Avril dijo tomandola de la mano –Nuestros papas se tardaran aun mas, cierto?-

- Me temo que si, linda- se sentó junto a ella.

- Yo extraño a mi mamá…- Dawlish dijo preocupado- Mi hermanito puede nacer antes y yo tengo que estar allí…-

- Tranquilo, tu papá esta junto a ella en este momento-

- Pero no es lo mismo, mamá dijo que yo debia estar ahí cuando el bebé naciera…-

- Eso no pasará hoy, cariño. Relajate- Melody le acarició el cabello.

- Tia Dy tiene razón- Soleil afirmó- Yo tambien quiero tener un hermanito… le pediré a Santa que me traiga uno para navidad!-

Melody sonrió con cierta tristeza.

- Los hermanos no se encargan como si fueran juguetes, Soleil- afirmó Ian con superioridad.

Dawlish se sopló un muchón de cabello del ojo y observó al otro niño –Santa puede traernos _todo_ lo que nosotros querramos si nos portamos bien, cierto tia Melody?-

- Eh…-

- Yo solo quiero que mis papás esten juntos de nuevo…-Soleil suspiró apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas- Es lo que _mas _deseo…-

Dawlish se levantó y la rodeó con un brazo –Será asi, estoy seguro. Yo no le pediré ningun obsequio a Santa para que pueda llevarte a tu papá…-

- Gracias, Daw…- Soleil lo abrazó.

Melody observó la escena sonriendo _'Vaya que Misty y Duplica estaban en lo cierto respecto a estos dos…se ven muy bien juntos… Me pregunto que opinará Ash de todo esto?'_ rio para si_ 'Lo mas probable es que ponga el grito en el cielo…'_

- Se ven bonitos, no tia Melody…?- Avril le apretó la mano hablando en susurros para que ellos no la oyeran. Sonreia enormente.

- Por supuesto que si, cariño. Por supuesto que si…-

- - - -

Misty cerró los ojos maldiciendo en silencio la convención y a la LIGA pokemon entera. No deberia estar ahí en primer lugar. Ella deberia estar en su casa, con su hija, preparando informes y notas, y no hallarse rodeada de gentes que si bien eran conocidos, pensaban de forma muy distinta. Su lugar era en cualquier otro sitio, no en aquel buscando problemas.

Detestaba a Ash por sobretodas las cosas. Odiaba el aspecto culpable que siempre tenia, esos enormes ojos almendrados que la invitaban a leer sus pensamientos y a perdonarlo. El arrepentimiento que a pesar de no decirlo con palabras, lo demostraba claramente con sus acciones. Y Misty lo odiaba. Porque muy dentro suyo, una estupida vocecita –la misma que siempre habia tirado a favor de Ash durante esos años, la que le aseguraba que ellos volverian a estar juntos, y que él aceptaria emocionado a Soleil- le instaba a creerle. Pero no. Ella no queria hacerlo. Él queria jugar otra vez con sus sentimientos… ¿Acaso no lo habia demostrado en el balcón besandola como lo hizo…?.¿Susurrandole _'Te amo'_ con esa voz de galan ensayada hasta el hartazgo?. Y ella habia sido tan ingenua que se habia permitido soñar con eso, dejandose llevar por un instante…

- ¿Misty?. ¿Estas aquí?-

Ella abrió los ojos aturdida viendo la mano de su amigo Dylan agitandose frente a su cara.

- Oh, lo siento- la realidad le asaltó la mente. Sonrió avergonzada viendo el sobre que tenia -olvidado- entre las manos –Por supuesto que iré a conocer a Luca. Dile a Thais que estaré ahí muy puntual-

- Genial… ¿Y tu Ash?-

Misty parpadeó otra vez poniendose rigida. Por lo visto, este se habia unido al grupo cuando ella estaba debatiendo consigo misma. Suspiró lentamente intentando reemplazar esos temores y preocupación por la misma indeferencia que habia usado hacia un rato. Ya segura de si, se obligó a poner atención en la platica que habia seguido pese a su ausencia.

- Vendras, cierto?-

- Claro que si, Dylan- Ash decia alegremente –Quiero conocer al pequeño Luca-

- Perfecto, Thais y yo estamos muy ansiosos respecto a esa fiesta…- rió – Supongo que es algo normal que le ocurre a todos los padres primerizos-

- Sin duda –agregó Charise. Miró a Misty con una ceja arqueada –Te sientes mal, querida?. Estas muy callada…-

Las miradas se posaron en ella. Se sonrojó –Es la falta de costumbre… no soy muy aficionada a este tipo de reuniones…-

Ash la observó fijamente luego se volvió a Dylan – Se puede ir en pareja?-

- Obvio- el joven rio –Pero pensé que tu novia todavía estaba en el extranjero-

- Oh, no. Aleesha ya está aqu…- Ash se cortó tan rapido como hubo empezado. No queria que Misty se enterara de esta forma. Su plan era decirselo mientras estaban en el balcón, confiarle todo. _Todo…_ pero no supo como llevar la conversación hasta ese punto. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Observó la expresión triste y decepcionada de Charise. Sin duda el concepto que tenia sobre si, habia bajado considerablemente de status. Puso la atención en Misty, pero ella se veia igual que antes. Como si no lo hubiera oido.

Pero se engañaba… En sus ojos, todavía mas grandes, predominaba el azul hielo. Y esa mirada gelida estaba dirigida a él.

- Si me disculpan –dijo con voz cortante, carente de emoción –Debo recoger a mi hija. Buenas noches-

Ash quiso gritar. Salir tras ella, agarrarla del brazo y decirle que no era eso lo que estaba pensando. Que no existia plan, juego, venganza o tecnica de seducción. Deseaba hacerle entender que lo que le habia dicho ahí afuera era cierto, que estaba arrepentido y que estaba decidido a reconquistarla aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Pero no se animó. Habia mucha gente para montar una escena de esas…

Y Misty seguia caminando alejandose de él.

- - - -

Metros mas adelante, ella dejó escapar una lagrima por ser tan idiota y credula. Por no haber aprendido que él seria siempre igual.

Que el Ash tierno y sincero que habia amado, solo existia en su mente. El hombre que dejaba atrás solo era un monstruo. Una sombra de lo que tanto quiso.

- - - - - - -

Continuara

- - - - - - -

_Nota:_

Hola a todos!. Mientras me relajo al ritmo de _C'mon everyone!_ Procedo a ponerle sentido a esta nota…

Gracias a todos por tantos review!. Me ponen muy feliz y alegran mi dia muchisimo! n.n

Gracias a:

**Mistyk Chan**: Gracias por tu review hermanita preciosa! (tantos halagos me hacen enrojecer!) y continua tu fic! - **Valna!**: compatriota:P Gracias por tu review!. Respecto al nivel de terquedad de Misty, como que era obvio que reaccionara asi después de lo sucedido, no crees?. Tampoco iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, recuerda que la chica tiene su carácter, y no creo que haya mejorado con los años… Por cierto, he leido tu fic, para cuando un regio aaml? – **Urpi Chan**: Me encantó tu review! Cielos, una película con este fic?. No seria una pesadilla? n.n. Ah! Continua tu fic! – **Majin Lu**: Hermosa Lu! YO soy tu fan!. Dibujas precioso -. Para cuando nuevos fan arts de MA? – **Liz-350: **Gracias por tu review!. Perdona por el comentario de Flori u.u Aquí termina esta semana (doble U.U) voy a extrañar al bello conde ¬. Ah! Y gracias por tan lindas palabras – **Aguz:** Hermanita lenda!. Ahhh mas halagos… me apenan. Llevar esta 'cosa' a una editorial?. Jajajajaja es una broma, ciertop?. Me alegro inspirar la lectura en voce! (leer es bueno!) **– LittleBlackRose**Hola! Y bienvenida! ( o rebienvenida?) Gracias por tu review! Y ya que escribes tan bien en español… Porque no traduces tu fic de poke a dicho idioma?. Aquí se necesitan mas fics para leer, y el tuyo seria un placer! -**ShAd3s.Darkness**: Gracias por tu review!. Bueno, he cumplido, he actualizado rapido, o no? **– Julian Manes**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ute . Gracias por su review!. No tiene idea de cómo me he reido con sus comentarios, jejejeje!. Para cuando un nuevo fic suyo?. Han sido muy largas sus vacaciones, señor. No le parece?. Porque no sigue el ej de nuestra Psy y escribe un fic? . Por cierto si la ve a nuestra amiga, transmitale mis felicitaciones por tan excelente fic y que espero ansiosa nuestra salida al Tigre! –_Por cierto lean 'Indiscreciones' un lindo fic!- _**Berenice Williams: **Gracias por tu review!. Y bienvenida a la historia! –**Caromisty:** Gracias por tu review! . Bueno, aquí estoy actualizando y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia n.n –** MistyShrine: **Hacer sufrir a Ash todavía mas?. Yo hubiera querido, pero mi hermano me hubiera asesinado. De todos modos, no le será facil a Ashy Boy ganarse el perdón de Misty, asi que va a seguir sufriendo un poquitin mas xD Gracias por tu review! - **Puchiko Tsukino: **Gracias por tu review!. A mi tambien me dio pena que Misty perdiera al bebé, pero era necesario en la historia para que Ash sufriera todavía mas, y para que Soleil descubriera la verdad. En fin, si no me escribes otro review en este capitulo me suicidaré :P –** Chik-Poke1: **Hola! Gracias por tu review!. Me alegro que te guste como viene la historia, aunque lamento informarte que esto todavía no se acaba, tendrás un poco mas de paciencia? - **Ei-Chan:** Gracias por tu review, y repito, si no me dejas otro review en este capitulo, podria morir X.x -

Y ahora los adelantos del proximo capitulo. Provisorio porque aun no acabo de escribirlo y… lamentablemente no me gusta mucho como me esta quedando, asi que lo mas probable es que acabe cambiandolo al momento de publicarlo…

- - - -

_- Si Charie, yo… yo quiero regresar a Francia… Quizas allí halla alguna vacante en el aquarium de…-_

_-Pero porque?- la mujer la interrumpió- Que es esta nueva locura de que quieres volverte?-_

_- No puedo quedarme aquí-_

_- - - - _

_- De mi parte no puedo hacer nada por ti…- Misty bajó los hombros en decepción-Pero quizas Jay pueda darte una mano…-_

_- Oh, si. Seria muy beneficioso!-_

_- - - - _

_- Ni una palabra mas, muchacha. Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo contigo y ruego a Dios que Soleil no llegue a odiarte por lo que vas a hacer…-_

_- - - -_

_- Caray Ash, hacia tiempo que no veia tanta determinación en ti…¿Qué te ha pasado?-_

_- Acabo de asumir que soy padre-_

_Melody levantó los ojos de la taza estupefacta –Como has dicho…?-_

_- Es que… a pesar de que el niño no llegó a nacer, no quita el merito de que fui lo suficientemente adulto para concebirlo…-_

_- - - -_

_- Oh, no lo sé… según creo, todavía no tiene nada confirmado y debe arreglar un par de asuntos muy importantes… Asuntos que espero no le permitan irse…- le dio una ojeada apreciativa –Yo confio en que esos tramites la aten de por vida en este lugar-_

_- Que asuntos?-_

_- - - -_

_- Cuando vendras a visitarnos a mamá y a mi?-_

_- Eh…- él la miró –Supongo que algún dia de estos, te gustaria?-_

_- Clarop!. Mami haria tarta de frutilla y tu te quedarias a tomar el te con nosotras, cierto?-_

_Ash razgó los ojos. La actitud de Soleil parecia haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Esas insinuaciones con respecto a Misty se sucedian con mucha frecuencia. ¿Aquella criatura se traeria algo entre manos?_

_- Te gustaria que hiciera eso?-_

_- Sip!. Y a mami tambien- Soleil asintió muy convencida- A ella le agrada que seas mi amigo-_

_- En serio?- él volvió a fruncir el ceño._

_- - - - _

_- Tu vas a ir a la fiesta esa que se hace mañana en la noche?-_

_- Si-_

_- Genial!- Soleil celebró uniendo sus manos – Mamá y tu se verán alli y podran hablar mucho, nop?-_

_- Soleil…- él sonrió divertido- Lo que Misty menos desea es tenerme… ¿Pero porque tanto interes en que platique con tu madre?-_

_- - - -_

_- - Capitulo 18: 'Fiesta, alcohol y verdad'- - (_Eso quiere decirque se sabrá por fin la verdad?)

Bueno, eso es todo de momento! (Perdón por una nota tan inmensa!) Cuidense mucho!

Sumi chan


	18. Fiesta, Alcohol y Verdad

**Meu Anjo**

_Gracias por tantos review!. Son geniales, los adoro! –gracias, gracias y requete- gracias:D_

_Capitulo18: Fiesta, Alcohol y Verdad_

Misty reprimió un suspiro y cambió de postura en la silla. Observó la punta de su zapato que asomaba bajo el ruedo de su amplia falda de bambula marrón, y volvió a resoplar intranquila. Jugueteó con los dedos, nerviosa, y al fin habló.

- ¿Charie?-

La nombrada estaba a unos pasos de ella, viendo una carpeta y consultando su Pc portátil.

- ¿Mmhm?- se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz pero no la miró.

- ¿Sabes?. Yo…- la joven pelirroja tragó con dificultad buscando las palabras adecuadas para sintetizar lo mas posible la idea que tenía en la cabeza -¿Hay… hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda volver a Francia?-

- ¿Perdón?- Charise cerró de golpe la carpeta y se giró a verla. Los anteojos haciendo equilibrio en la punta de su nariz -¿Escuché bien?-

- Si Charie, yo… yo quiero regresar a Francia… Quizás allí halla alguna vacante en el aquarium de…-

- ¿Pero porque?- la mujer la interrumpió- Que es esta nueva locura de que quieres volverte?-

- No puedo quedarme aquí-

- ¿Por qué?-

Misty miró a esa mujer que además de ser su jefe, era su amiga y consejera. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y suspiró.

- La situación se ha vuelto insostenible para mi… Necesito ir a Francia…- y agregó en tono de suplica – Por favor…-

Charise guardó silencio unos segundos- ¿Es por ese joven, cierto?- no esperó que le contestara – No puedes estar toda la vida huyendo de él, Misty. Ash tiene mucho que ver con lo que te rodea, con tu ámbito. Es parte de ti y de Soleil, y ya va siendo hora de que él lo sepa-

Misty reconoció el tono de orden en su voz. La sinceridad era algo que valoraba en su amiga, pero aquel día en especial le resultaba tremendamente irritable.

- Se que tienes razón, Charie. Y por supuesto que se lo diré todo… pero necesito irme. Por favor ¡eres mi amiga, ayúdame!-

- De mi parte no puedo hacer nada por ti…- Misty bajó los hombros en decepción-Pero quizás Jay pueda darte una mano…-

- Oh, si. Seria muy beneficioso!-

- ¿Puedes esperar al menos seis semanas, o tienes demasiada prisa?- al ver que la pelirroja asentía, continuó – Necesito que des una conferencia en la región de Hoenn-

- ¿Qué?-

- Un entrenador capacitado te acompañará, no te preocupes. El estudio que darás consiste en como se dañan las especies de pokémon marinos a causa de los deshechos tóxicos que se arrojan en el océano…-

Misty asintió algo aturdida -¿Qué tiene que ver Jay en todo esto?-

- Ya voy a eso… La mayoría de los científicos están convocando inversionistas para financiar el proyecto de crear un Aquarium para salvar a aquellas especies dañadas. Jay es uno de los científicos a cargo del programa, y estaba buscando personal capacitado, y como tu tienes experiencia en ese campo… quizás él pueda ayudarte a escapar…-

- Charie yo…-

- Ni una palabra mas, muchacha. Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo contigo y ruego a Dios que Soleil no llegue a odiarte por lo que vas a hacer…-

Misty intentó asimilar ese golpe. Sonrió –Gracias Charie-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Días después…

Ash colocó la bandeja en la mesa y le ofreció un café a su prima.

- ¿Cómo que está decidida a volverse a Francia?- preguntó otra vez.

- Bueno, a decir verdad…- ella le dio un sorbo a su taza –Es la segunda vez que lo intenta. La primera fue cuando tu descubriste que ella era la madre de Soleil… En esa oportunidad logré convencerla de que desistiera…-

- No sabía eso…- Ash murmuró en voz baja y en un tono dolido -¿No puedes hacer lo mismo otra vez?-

- No-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Ya lo he intentado y… no hay argumento que la convenza…- Melody repasó cada una de las advertencias y las amenazas que le había echado a su amiga. Pero ninguna había servido para hacerla cambiar de opinión- Creo que esta vez se va para siempre…-

Ash no quiso pensar en esa ultima frase. Oyó como su prima volvía a servirse café de la tetera.

- ¿Por qué no haces algo tu?-

- ¿Yo?- él la miró con tristeza –Misty no quiere verme bajo ninguna circunstancia…-

- Pensé que la conferencia con la profesora Evee… -

- No- la interrumpió –Si me dirigió la palabra fue siempre usando ese maldito tono indiferente-

- Veo que al fin a hallado una manera de enervarte –Melody sonrió con suavidad.

- Enervarme es poco. Me irrita su cortesía –reprimió un suspiro –Desearía que me gritara, que me maldiciera o que me golpeara. Eso sería mas propio de ella y… me ayudaría a saber como actuar…-

- Eso demuestra que es toda una señorita de sociedad-

- ¡Al diablo la dama de sociedad y su porte sofisticado!. Yo quiero a la muchacha que se oculta bajo el disfraz… Deseo a la mujer que…- se cortó sonrojándose al notar a donde llevaba el hilo de sus palabras.

- Caray Ash, hacia tiempo que no veía tanta determinación en ti…¿Qué te ha pasado?-

- Acabo de asumir que soy padre-

Melody levantó los ojos de la taza estupefacta –Como has dicho…?-

- Es que… a pesar de que el niño no llegó a nacer, no quita el merito de que fui lo suficientemente adulto para concebirlo…-

Melody sonrió con algo de alivio y decepción. Por un segundo fantaseó con la idea de que Misty le hubiera confesado la verdad. Ante su inminente viaje a Francia le había hecho prometer a la joven que le diría todo a Ash. Sin oponerse ni enojarse, estaba había contestado que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero que fuera cual fuera la reacción del muchacho se iría de todas formas a Europa.

- Melody…-

- ¿Eh?-

- Estaba preguntándote si sabes cuando se va…-

- Oh, no lo sé… según creo, todavía no tiene nada confirmado y debe arreglar un par de asuntos muy importantes… Asuntos que espero no le permitan irse…- le dio una ojeada apreciativa –Yo confío en que esos tramites la aten de por vida en este lugar-

- Que asuntos?-

- Asuntos personales…- Melody se miró las manos incapaz de verlo a la cara –Pero insisto en que hagas algo-

- Intenté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance…- suspiró decepcionado –Pero Misty no me quiere-

'_Ash por favor!. Si no haces algo ella y tu hija se irán para siempre y no las veremos nunca mas…'_ Se mordió la lengua guardando aquel comentario para si -¿Vas a darte por vencido?-

- Por supuesto que no-

Melody sonrió.

- Es solo que mi esperanza comienza a ser inestable –se reclinó en el sillón –Pero en la presentación en sociedad del pequeño Luca hablaré con ella-

- ¿El tema de Aleesha está solucionado?-

- Casi-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Ash!-

El joven se giró al oír su nombre. Soleil se le acercaba corriendo, su larga cabellera flotando tras ella como una estela. De un salto se arrojó a sus brazos apresándolo con fuerza.

Desde la vez que le hubo regalado las fotos, iba a verlo muy seguido. Casi todos los días. Y siempre reaccionaba de aquella forma, como si nunca hubiera habido un desacuerdo entre ellos. Como si nunca hubieran existido esas palabras tan duras pronunciadas por la pequeña, esa amenaza que rápidamente había sido remendada con parche de perdón y olvido.

- Hey linda- Ash le sonrió -¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí?-

- ¡Vine a verte!-

Volvió a apretarlo fuerte y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla. Ash tuvo que reconocer que ni aún de su sobrina Aislinn recibía tanta dosis de cariño.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó cuando ella se separó.

- ¡Es que te quiero mucho!-

Siempre contestaba lo mismo…

- ¿Cuando vendrás a visitarnos a mamá y a mi?-

- Eh…- él la miró –Supongo que algún día de estos, te gustaría?-

- Clarop!. Mami haría tarta de frutilla y tu te quedarías a tomar el te con nosotras, cierto?-

Ash rasgó los ojos. La actitud de Soleil parecía haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Esas insinuaciones con respecto a Misty se sucedían con mucha frecuencia. ¿Aquella criatura se traería algo entre manos?

- Te gustaría que hiciera eso?-

- Sip!. Y a mami también- Soleil asintió muy convencida- A ella le agrada que seas mi amigo-

- En serio?- él volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Ajá. Siempre habla de ti, de pikachu, de togepi, del viaje, de las tías…- se cortó de golpe como si se hubiera acordado de algo nuevo -¿Tu vas a ir a la fiesta esa que se hace mañana en la noche?-

- Si-

- Genial!- Soleil celebró uniendo sus manos – Mamá y tu se verán allí y podrán hablar mucho, nop?-

- Soleil…- él sonrió divertido- Lo que Misty menos desea en el mundo es tenerme cerca… ¿Pero porque tanto interés en que platique con tu madre?-

Ella meneó la cabeza- Bueno… es que… ¡El señor Thiago no me agrada en absoluto y va a estar ahí mañana en la noche!-

-¿Thiago?-

- ¡Si!. ¡Él quiere ser amigo de mamá _como_ tu!- exclamó y agrego con énfasis – También quiere ocupar el lugar de mi papá y…¡tu no debes permitírselo!-

- Pensé que él te agradaba…-

- ¡Nop!- Soleil puso cara de repugnancia –No lo quiero cerca de mamá. ¡Debes hacer algo!-

_Debes hacer algo…_ Las mismas palabras que había dicho Melody.

- ¿Por qué Soly?-

La niña lo miró algunos instantes. A pesar de que había hecho esa promesa con la tía Melody, se moría por confesarle la verdad. Que él lo supiera de una buena vez. Quizás si se lo decía, las cosas tomarían su lugar correcto y ellos tres podrían vivir juntos como la familia que ella siempre soñó…

A pesar de eso, sonrió lentamente –Porque me gustaría que tu fueras mi papá…-

Él la abrazó, ocultando la cara en ese perfumado cabello que sabia a Misty y a algo mucho mas familiar que no supo identificar. Ni idea tuvo del real significado de sus propias palabras.

- A mi también me gustaría serlo-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día…

- ¡Mami te queda precioso!- Soleil dio saltitos muy emocionada girando alrededor de su madre mientras batía sus palmas en admiración -¡Te pareces a mi!-

Misty rió y sacudió su –ahora- enrulado cabello rojo. Los bucles prolijos le llegaban escasamente a la cintura, cuando antes su cabello lacio le pasaba las caderas.

-¿Te gusta?-

- ¡Mucho!- la niña la abrazó -¡Ahora tu cabello se parece al mío!-

Misty asintió. Al ver la cara de felicidad de Soleil supo que había hecho una magnifica elección.

-¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta de esta noche?-

- No lo sé…- depositó a su hija en el suelo -¿Qué tal si me ayudas a escoger algo?-

- ¡Sip!-

Misty sonrió al verla corriendo hacia su habitación. Después de esos días en los que se había mostrado tan triste y desanimada. Que parecía molesta con ella y con Ash. Cuando intuyó –o quizás descubrió- lo que ella _sentía _hacia él… Dios, esos habían sido terribles.

Pero ahora, milagrosamente Soleil había vuelto a su habitual estado de animo. Ya no parecía molesta con ella, ni con Ash. Sonreía todo el tiempo y no paraba de hablar de él. Misty descubrió que le tenía una gran admiración…

-¿Qué tal este mami?-

La pequeña voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La cama estaba llena de prendas. Soleil sostenía en sus manos un hermoso vestido negro de satén. No tenía tirantes y el ruedo de la falda lucia un escote profundo e irregular. Había sido un regalo de Daisy al cumplir los veintidós años.

Meneó la cabeza –Es demasiado llamativo- levantó una prenda azul. Mucho mas sobria, larga y cerrada -¿Qué te parece este vestido?-

- ¡Puaj!- sacó la lengua en señal de disgusto –Aquel es mas bonito y te va a quedar divino, mami-

- Si, pero…- era sumamente insinuante, y después de lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez que se había vestido con tanto esmero… Aunque dudaba que Ash se atreviera a hacer lo mismo. Y si lo hacia, tendría por seguro que ella no caería otra vez –Esta bien…-suspiró resignada –Si es lo que quieres que use…-

- ¡Sip!- Soleil exclamó dando saltitos –¡El Sr. Ash te va a dar muchos besos cuando te vea con el puesto, mami!-

- S-soly!- las mejillas de Misty variaron a diferentes tonos de rojo.

La niña estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa limpia, genuina. ¿Se habría hecho a la idea de que lo que sentía por él era real?. ¿Entonces ya no albergaba mas resentimiento hacia el joven?.

- ¿Mami?-

- ¿Mmhm?-

Soleil extendió la prenda seleccionada sobre la cama –El Sr. Ash y tu eran novios, cierto?-

Misty casi tiró las perchas que estaba a punto de colgar en el placard. Se giró hacia su hija. Sus mejillas tanto o mas encendidas que antes -¿Qué…?-

Soleil rió. La misma expresión estupefacta de Ash se reflejaba ahora en su madre –Él me lo dijo-

- ¿Q-que…?. ¿P-pero… como?. ¿Por qué…?-

- Me dijo que habían sido novios cuando pequeños –otra vez le sonrió tranquilamente. Como si ese nuevo detalle no le afectara en absoluto -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, mami?-

El previo nerviosismo de Misty fue reemplazado por otra emoción. Ira.

- ¿Por qué te dijo eso?- apretó los puños- ¡No debes hablar de esas cosas con él!-

- Pero mami…- Soleil la miró firmemente –Solo me contó eso… ¿Qué tiene de malo?. ¿No tiene nada que ver con papá, cierto?-

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Pero tu me dijiste que papá había sido tu _único_ novio…-

- Yo… Huh…-

El timbre del teléfono la salvó de contestar. Oyó la campanada una y otra vez mientras sus mejillas empalidecían y el ritmo de su corazón intentaba normalizarse. Pero Soleil parecía tan tranquila, tan serena…

- ¡Yo iré!- añadió bajándose de un salto de la cama, dejando a su confundida madre en el mismo lugar donde la previa pregunta la había atrapado.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Una fiesta?- Aleesha levantó la cabeza de la maleta a media llenar y miró al joven.

- Si- Ash se sentó en la cama -¿Te gustaría ir?-metió unos cuantos vestidos -¿Por los viejos tiempos?-

Él asintió.

- Esta bien…- cerró la maleta –Supongo que una ultima salida no puede hacernos ningún daño, no?-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche…

- ¡Mami estas preciosa!- Soleil dio saltitos muy emocionada en torno a su madre.

- ¿Tu crees?-

- ¡Sip!- Misty se miró en el espejo, y a riesgo de parecer vanidosa tuvo que admitirse que de veras se veía bonita. El pálido mate de su piel resaltaba gracias al oscuro color del vestido. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un nudo flojo en el centro de su cabeza, y los bucles largos caían cubriendo sus hombros desnudos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- aplicó unas gotas de perfume en los lados de su cuello.

- ¡Yap!- Soleil asintió y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos –Que haga caso a tía Lily y a tío Brock, que no moleste a Ian, que no mire mucha televisión, que no hable con la boca llena…-

- ¿Algo mas?-

- Sip, que me vaya a dormir temprano-

- Muy bien –alzó a la niña y unió su frente con la de ella –Haz caso en todo, de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla -¿Tu me recogerás mañana, cierto mami?-

- Así es princesita-

En ese momento se oyó el timbre.

- Yo iré mami-

Misty la depositó en el suelo y acabó de arreglarse. Se envolvió en un grueso sacón negro y tomó una pequeña cartera a tono. Oyó las pisadas y se giró.

- Hola Thiago, gracias por venir-

- Al contrario, gracias por permitirme acompañarte –se giró a la niña que tenía una expresión seria y cortante -¿Ocurre algo Soly?-

Esta negó con la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa de hielo. Miste se arrodilló frente a ella en tanto le abotonaba el abrigo. Luego volvió a alzarla, concentrándose aún mas en la niña que en él.

Thiago le dirigió una mirada apenada y salió tras ellas. Mientras caminaban por el sombrío pasillo, las palabras de Soleil le llegaron a los oídos como una ráfaga de viento helado a pesar de aquella inusual tibia noche de otoño.

- Saluda al Sr. Ash de mi parte mami-

Para su bochorno, Misty asintió.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

La casa de Thais y Dylan era un autentico palacio medieval. Además quedaba bastante alejado de cualquier lugar que ella conociera. En cierto modo había sido una suerte que Thiago se ofreciera a llevarla.

El pequeño Luca parecía disfrutar siendo el centro de atención. Era un bebé precioso y muy vivaracho que observaba todo lo que lo rodeaba con sumo interés a pesar de su corta edad. Miraba a cada persona con sus hermosos ojos verdes bien abiertos, rasgo que había adquirido de de su padre. De Thais se veía el cabello rubio, tan pálido que por momentos parecía color plata.

La pareja se mostró muy emocionada de verla. Ambos creían que con todos los problemas que había tenido en el ultimo mes, en las ultimas semanas, no iba a presentarse a la fiesta. Misty sonrió inocentemente, escondiendo para si que aquellos pensamientos si habían dado vueltas por su cabeza en algún momento. Con la mayor tranquilidad posible cuestionó sobre el paradero de Ash, recibiendo como respuesta que no se había encargado de confirmar su asistencia, y lo mas probable fuera que no se presentara. Ella intentó no mostrarse aliviada, e hizo un gesto vago indicando que no le importaba en absoluto.

Tiempo después mientras caminaba, aburrida, por el amplio salón iluminado, distinguió la silueta de una mujer que sonriente le hacia señas con una mano.

- ¡Duplica!. ¿Estas loca?. Que haces aquí, deberías estar descansando!-

La nombrada sonrió –Estoy bien, Myst. Créeme, nadie mas que yo conoce mi cuerpo, y estoy en perfectas condiciones. El bebé no nacerá esta noche-

Ella asintió aceptando la nueva copa de _champagne_ que un camarero acababa de ofrecerle. La bebió de un sorbo mientras oía a su amiga comentando algo de que Melody no se había sentido bien y que por eso había declinado la invitación a la fiesta. Misty se encogió de hombros, últimamente la otra joven se estaba comportando de manera extraña con ella, y sabía por donde el tema venía…

- ¿Cómo esta eso de que te vas?- Duplica preguntó de golpe.

- Es cierto- jugueteó con la copa vacía –No creí que las noticias viajaran tan rápido…-

- ¿Pero y Soleil?-

- Ella vendrá conmigo-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Myst…-

La pelirroja suspiró algunos segundos. Acordes de música se oyeron en la habitación contigua a la que estaban.

- Se lo diré, Duplica. Solo que aún no sé cuando me voy así que tampoco puedo precisar el momento justo en el que se lo diga a Ash-

- ¿Y si él…?-

- Independientemente de lo que me diga, me iré. Es una decisión tomada- la interrumpió –Nada alterará mis planes-

- ¿Soly está de acuerdo?-

- Aún no lo sabe….-

Duplica se despegó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada. Acarició su vientre.

- No estarás aquí cuando Taylor nazca… ¿No piensas volver, no es cierto?-

- No lo sé. Aún no me he ido…-

- ¿Pero porque tienes que hacerlo?-

- No puedo quedarme. Esto no ha dado resultado…-

Duplica ladeó la cabeza –Aún lo amas. ¿No es cierto Myst?-

La otra no contestó. Su mirada se mantenía fija en algún punto de la sala. Los verdes ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus mejillas perdieron algo de color. A la extrovertida amiga le bastó un vistazo para saber que pasaba.

Ash había llegado, en compañía de Aleesha.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Él recorrió con la vista el mar de personas que se encontraba de pie, platicando en el vasto salón. Gente conocida que lo saludó cortésmente con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza. Entonces la vio. Allí junto a una sonriente Duplica.

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones al mirarla mas detenidamente. ¿Qué se había hecho en el cabello?

Ahora se parecía a Soleil. Podría decirse que lo único que actualmente las diferenciaba era el color de cabello.

¿Misty lo habría visto también?. Frunció el ceño, al parecer así era, la joven acababa de dejar una copa vacía y tomar otra llena de una bandeja próxima a ellas. ¿Desde cuando bebía?. Misty nunca tuvo cabeza para el alcohol, bastaban tres copas de lo que fuera para que empezara a desvariar y a perder la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-

La voz de la mujer lo hizo girarse a su costado. Aleesha lo escudriñó con sus grandes ojos.

- Lo siento- sonrió.

Vio por sobre su hombro a ambas mujeres. Ocultó su sorpresa bajo una mueca condescendiente -¿Quieres que vayamos a saludarlas?-

Él dudó unos segundos. Luego accedió. ¿Qué mal mayor podría acarrear?.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- No mires, pero vienen hacia acá…- Duplica farfulló bajo una sonrisa. Dirigió una nueva mirada de desaprobación a su amiga que tenía otra copa de liquido dorado en la mano –Estas bebiendo mucho…-

- No exageres- fue la respuesta, mientras acomodaba con gestos prácticos los pesados bucles tras su espalda. Sus hombros pálidos quedaron totalmente al desnudo –Es la sexta copa y esta vez es _champagne_…- rió.

- Myst…-

- Duplica descuida. Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo –ladeó la cabeza al ver que la pareja se les acercaba.

Aleesha estaba igual de delgada que siempre, algo mas bronceada quizás. Él se veía serio. Muy serio de hecho. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Misty adivinó rápidamente a que se debía dicho gesto. Pues la mirada preocupada que le estaba echando a ella y a la copa de cristal –vacía- que sostenía entre sus dedos, hablaba por si sola.

- Hola, buenas noches- Aleesha fue la primera en saludar y se quedó con sus manos juntas sonriéndole a ambas.

- Hola querida. Ha sido mucho tiempo- Duplica dijo a su vez con una muy extraña cortesía.

- Has regresado antes de lo que esperábamos –Misty agregó –Supongo que debías de extrañar a tu novio, cierto?- se giró hacia él –Buenas noches señor-

Él no cambió el gesto ni la expresión huraña –Buenas noches. Igualmente para ti, Duplica-

- Eh… gracias-

Aleesha miró a Ash fijamente y luego a Misty.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido por tu viaje?- Duplica preguntó con rapidez al notar que las otras dos personas parecían muy concentrados el uno en el otro. O al menos una parte de ellos si lo estaba.

- Bien, bien. La semana que viene tengo que viajar otra vez….-

- Es dura la vida de una modelo-

- Si. Muy sacrificada realmente, pero me gusta- sonrió.

El silencio se hizo notorio. Misty parecía estar perdida en su mundo, mientras Ash la vigilaba captando minuciosamente cualquier gesto u ademán que hiciera. Aleesha los observaba de soslayo, algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué piensas de…?- Duplica empezó ansiosa por distraerla cuando la voz de Misty se oyó por sobre la suya, interrumpiéndola.

- Iré a buscar algo para tomar ¿Desean que les traiga algo?-

- No gracias-

- Myst…- Duplica murmuró en forma suplicante.

La nombrada se encogió de hombros, al parecer fastidiada y se dio la vuelta. Su escaso equilibrio fue muy evidente. Se alejó jugueteando con la copa vacía.

- Ha bebido mucho, Ash…-

- Voy por ella –el joven no lo pensó dos veces y salió tras los pasos de la pelirroja.

Aleesha abrió aún mas grandes sus ojos. Sus labios formaron una palabra muda. Duplica suspiró cansadamente y la miró.

- ¿Aún no lo sabes?. ¿No te lo ha dicho?-

La miró de reojo, estupefacta. Sacudió la cabeza.

Duplica estaba harta _(Tanto o mas que la autora…)_. No le importó lo que Ash o Misty pudieran llegar a decirle. Estaba hastiada de tantas mentiras, verdades a medias y del estupido juego del gato y el ratón que ambos parecía estar jugando desde que se reencontraron.

- Misty y Ash estuvieron juntos hace cinco años atrás… Juntos… casados… Luego se separaron-

Bien, pues ya lo había dicho…

- ¿Qué…?-

- Lamento ser yo quien te lo dijera…- sonrió tranquilamente –Pero Misty tiene una hija de cuatro años… ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, cierto?-

Aleesha se cubrió la boca con las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía mas.

- Lo siento de veras, pero ellos aún se aman… aunque sean demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo…-

La otra entró a sacudir la cabeza –Por eso es que… ¡Oh Dios! – se dio la vuelta enfilando hacia cualquier dirección posible.

Duplica suspiró de alivio –Espero no haber hecho algo malo…-

'_No… ¿Qué maldad hay en que ella lo sepa…?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?- Misty lo miró airosa por sobre el nuevo trago que estaba a punto de tomar.

Él intentó no sonreír al notar que estaba tuteándolo. Su hermoso rostro estaba sonrojado de fastidio. Así se parecía a la adolescente enojona y testaruda que era.

- Estas bebiendo mucho…- murmuró preocupado –Antes no solías hacerlo-

- Bien, pues ya soy mayor- rió débilmente.

- El alcohol solía hacerte mal, recuerdas?- siguió con suavidad –Al tercer vaso de lo que fuera estuvieras que tomando perdías el control-

- Ya no. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? –se bebió el liquido de una. Sus mejillas se encendieron -¿Por qué no estas por ahí con tu novia?-

- Aleesha ya no es mi novia-

Misty se mordió el labio ahogando una repentina risita que no sabía muy bien porque había venido –Oh, lo siento-

- Mientes, no lo sientes. Te alegra…-

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero encontró que no podía pensar con claridad. Quizás si, y las ocho copas que se había tomado a lo largo de la noche estaban comenzando a hacer su efecto –Aléjate de mi –dijo a cambio y se llevó las manos frías a sus mejillas calientes –Necesito tomar aire fresco…-

- Hey Myst ¿Quieres bailar?- la tercera voz –masculina- se oyó a su costado como una especie de salvación. El joven rubio sonrió levemente extendiéndole la mano, luego pareció reparar en el alto hombre moreno que la acompañaba. Se corrigió – Buenas noches, Ash. ¿También has venido a conocer a mi sobrino?-

Este asintió –En efecto, Luca es una tierna criatura y me satisface saber que ha sacado rasgos de Thais y Dylan, y nada de ti-

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido…-

- Pues no lo es-

Thiago se encogió de hombros y se volvió a la mujer que se masajeaba la frente con una mano y que parecía estar a miles de millas de allí -¿Quieres bailar Myst?-

- Oh si- ella sonrió –Adoro esta canción!-

Ash se mordió el labio viendo como la pareja se retiraba. El brazo de Thiago curvado sobre la pequeña cintura de la joven pelirroja. No podía seguir viendo aquello.

Dio la vuelta y se fue.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Encontró a Duplica sola en el lugar en el que estaba. La futura madre tenía una sonrisa inocente en cuanto se le acercó. Con extrañeza miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Y Aleesha?-

- H-huh… Creo que se fue-

- ¿Crees?- Ash se encogió de hombros –Es extraño que no me lo haya avisado…-

- Es que… huh…- Duplica volvió a sonreír inocentemente –Le dije un par de cosas que ella no sabia…-

- ¿Un-par?-

- Jeh…- le guiñó un ojo –Como que Misty y tu habían estado juntos en el pasado…-

- ¡Duplica!-

- Lo sieento…- bajó la cabeza en un falso gesto triste –Pero estaba harta de lo que…_están_ haciendo-

- ¿Están?- Ash preguntó arqueando una ceja –La testaruda de tu amiga es la única que está complicando las cosas!-

Duplica levantó la vista -¿No estas molesto conmigo?-

Él pensó por unos segundos –No. Ha sido lo mejor. Debía de habérselo dicho hace tiempo, pero por una razón u otra nunca lo hacia. Tampoco es como si importara mucho su reacción-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Aleesha y yo nos hemos separado definitivamente. Terminamos-

A Duplica solo le quedó abrir a la par sus sorprendidos ojos color ámbar.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

La mano en su hombro languidecía.

El calor de su cuerpo se hacia mas notable conforme las vueltas y las demas personas hacían que sus miembros se tocaran involuntariamente. Él se estremecía, tal y como le ocurría cuando era adolescente y adrede rozaba su brazo, su mejilla, alguna pieza de su cabello sin que ella tuviera noticia.

En aquel entonces era una niña todavía. Una niña que a sus diecisiete años estaba casada con un idiota que no la merecía. Atada a alguien que se preocupaba primero por sus prioridades, que por la joven que ante la ley era su responsabilidad.

Lo de Thiago había sido amor a primera vista. Todavía podía recordar la tibia sensación que lo recorrió aquella tarde de primavera, cuando su hermana Thais se la presentó. Ella abandonó con gracia su pequeña mano entre las suyas, sonriéndole. Él estaba fascinado viéndola. Eso nunca le había pasado antes. Seguro, había salido con muchas chicas, pero nunca sintió algo parecido a lo que le estaba corriendo por su cuerpo mientras sostenía la mano de aquella hermosa criatura. Era algo que lo marcó para siempre. Ese día supo que se había enamorado.

Entonces descubrió que estaba casada y su reciente castillo en el aire se desvaneció. Pero pronto, ese detalle no significó problemas para él. La situación civil de Misty no era por lo cual hubiera que preocuparse. Su cabeza estaba en el hecho de ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Siempre le decía lo mismo. _'Yo amo a Ash…'_ A pesar del tiempo, todavía podía oír la casi infantil voz diciendo aquello con la determinación que la caracterizaba.

Nunca. _Nunca _respondió a alguno de sus intentos de conquista. Siempre se mantuvo fiel. Fiel al idiota de Ash…

Pero en esos momentos, la mujer que sostenían sus brazos era completamente libre. Misty misma se había encargado de confirmárselo.

Deslizó la mano por el escote de su espalda. La piel se sentía tersa y tibia. Toda ella se sentía así, tan delicada, tan suave como la seda misma.

Involuntariamente sus brazos la ciñeron a su cuerpo. La cabeza de la joven buscón una cómoda posición en su pecho, en tanto enlazaba los brazos tras su nuca. El vaivén de la música los unía con su danza lasciva. Thiago reprimió un gemido cuando las curvas de la muchacha chocaron contra si. Su aliento tibio a través de la camisa.

- ¿Misty?- susurró deslizando los dedos con delicadeza entre sus bucles.

- ¿Mmhm?-

Casi le dolía mantener la voz normal -¿Qué tal si salimos al balcón?-

Ella se incorporó con cierto trabajo. Parpadeó algunos segundos -¿Balcón?- miró a sus alrededores algo desorientada. Enfocó su atención en él, y al notar la confianza con la que estaba completamente recostada contra él, se separó alejándose confundida –Creo que es buena idea…-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Misty siguió a Thiago a través del pasillo. Caminaba a paso inseguro, casi dando tumbos. ¿Tan mareada estaba?.

- Ven aquí…- él le extendió la mano y la condujo por una puerta entreabierta que desembocó en un amplio balcón.

- Cielos, es bellísimo…- ella susurró caminando por el suelo de piedra. Sus pasos cortos como si los pensara de antemano. De pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- la sujetó de los hombros.

- C-creo que me excedí con la bebida…- rió débilmente girándose a él – Ocho copas de _champagne_ han hecho un excelente trabajo…-

Él también rió. Luego la empujó gentilmente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared –Aquí te sentirás mejor-

- Si…- apoyó la cabeza contra el muro y volvió a reír – Me han hecho efecto demasiado rápido, no es justo-

- ¿Quieres que te consiga un café?-

- N-no… solo asegúrate que no haga ninguna tontería…- ladeó la cabeza viéndolo. No notó lo cerca que estaba de si – Usualmente el alcohol contribuye a que saque la… peor parte de mi…-

Él no dijo nada. El silencio se hizo presente en torno a ellos. Solo la miraba fijamente bajo la luz de la luna. Misty no tenía idea de lo extremadamente seductora que se veía recostada contra el muro, su cabello despeinado como una especie de halo rojo alrededor de su cabeza, las manos abiertas junto a su rostro pálido que conservaba los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo. Parecía una hermosa doncella a punto de ser sacrificada para su dios.

Thiago deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla, sintiendo la tersa piel. Ella sonrió entre sus sueños y farfulló algo que él no llegó a oír. Eso hizo que aprovechara y se acercara mas a su cuerpo. Sabia que esa seria su ultima oportunidad de hacer algo, y quería aprovecharla al máximo.

La tomó de la barbilla y corrió su rostro hasta que ella pudiera ser capaz de verlo. Los verdes azulados ojos se abrieron.

- Misty…-

- Thiago –alzó la mano y la presionó contra su pecho -¿Q-que crees que estas haciendo…?-

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Seguía rechazándolo?.

- Ni siquiera…-

- Ya sabes mi respuesta…- Misty lo interrumpió.

Apretó los puños furioso antes de agarrarla de la barbilla acercándola todavía mas a él -¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad…?-

Tenía los dientes apretados, la mandíbula tensa. Misty comprendió en la peligrosa situación en la que estaba. Había sido una _muy _mala idea salir al balcón con él. ¡Con Thiago, por Dios!. Cuando siempre, siempre supo las intenciones que tenía para con ella…

- Lo siento…- comenzó a decir con voz suave, en tanto intentaba liberarse de él. Pero considerando su malestar y sus escasas fuerzas, era como intentar mover una montaña con las manos –Por favor…-

- ¿Porqué?- preguntó sin oírla, ignorando su ruego. Incorporándola de la pared, uniéndola a su cuerpo como siempre quiso hacerlo. Hundió el rostro en su cuello. Su perfume era muy embriagador -¿Qué acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?-

Se puso rígida, apretando las manos contra él para evitar el contacto total – Esa no es la razón… P-por favor…-

Pero Thiago no la oía. No le llegaban sus ruegos, ni sus suplicas. ¿Tan enceguecido estaba?.

- Por favor…-

Se incorporó un segundo. Misty advirtió sus pupilas dilatarse de lujuria, de deseo contenido hacia ella. Deslizo una mano por su cuello, se echó para atrás asustada –Todavía me pregunto como Ash pudo dejarte ir…- repitió el movimiento, deslizando los dedos por su piel con agónica lentitud –Ha sido la decisión mas estupida de su vida…-

Ella tragó con dificultad.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que la dejé ir?-

Thiago no tuvo necesidad de volverse para saber a quien pertenecía la nueva voz.

- Ash- afirmó con indiferencia -¿En que puedo servirte?-

El aludido salió a la luz, y Misty observó su rostro serio envuelto en una mueca indescifrable. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, y bajó la vista apenada.

- Tu en nada- contestó –Quiero hablar con ella-

Thiago meneó la cabeza –Creo que no va a poder ser… estamos algo ocupados-

Misty logró liberar una de sus manos y se aplastó lo mas que pudo contra la pared.

- Me parece que te equivocas- Ash se acercó –Déjala en paz-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Que te largues-

Thiago soltó a Misty y se giró hasta encontrarse de cara con él.

- ¿Qué?-

- Vete, yo me encargaré de llevarla a su casa-

- Gracias por la sugerencia pero, vino conmigo y se irá conmigo-

- No es una sugerencia –Ash sonrió –Es una orden- dio un paso mas y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, casi lo levantó del suelo – Hablo en serio, Thiago. Lárgate de aquí…-

Tratando de mantener la mayor dignidad posible, este se giró hacia Misty.

- ¿Tu quieres irte con él?-

Ella se abrazó a si misma, viendo toda la escena –Yo…-

- Vendrá conmigo, no te preocupes –la interrumpió Ash –Ahora… se que tienes cosas importantes que hacer Thiago-

El aludido carraspeó algo furioso mientras se acomodaba las solapas de la camisa, bajo la estricta mirada del otro joven. Misty sintió pena por él. Era un buen hombre a pesar de todo, nadie podía echarle la culpa por enamorarse de aquella forma.

- Thiago…- lo llamó cuando él ya se aprontaba para salir. Se giró a verla –Me hubiera gustado… Y-yo… lo siento… Debería…-

- Ha sido demasiado claro, no digas nada. Yo lamento… mi comportamiento- luego se irguió como si nada hubiera pasado, y echó a caminar hacia la puerta para luego desaparecer tras ella. La quietud se hizo presente otra vez, la luna se movió un poco mas en el cielo.

Misty apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared. Ash la estaba mirando seriamente.

- Podía arreglármelas sola, no era lo que parecía y no necesitaba tu ayuda-

Él se acercó -¿En serio?. Si yo no hubiera intervenido…-

- No hubiera pasado nada, porque yo no lo hubiera permitido…-

- ¿Ah si?. Pues tenía las manos puestas sobre ti…-

Ella bajó la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse en la pared sintiéndose mareada otra vez –No puedes culpar a alguien por enamorarse –lo miró –Uno no elije a quien amar-

Él le sostuvo la vista –Tienes razón-

Hubo un tenue lapso de incomodo silencio. Misty mantenía los ojos entrecerrados ignorando el constante mareo y la sensación liviana euforia que la recorría.

- Bien- replicó luego con acento cortante –Ya puedes irte-

- ¿Irme y perderme la oportunidad de verte así?. No, gracias-

Una débil sonrisa fue acompañada por esas palabras. ¿Él se estaba riendo?. Al parecer ya había captado su nuevo estado…

- Entonces me voy yo- afirmó enojada alzando la barbilla.

- Hazlo, quiero ver si eres capaz de dar tres pasos seguidos sin tropezarte-

Misty se incorporó de su posición ignorando su comentario. Alisó la ajustada tela del vestido y echó su cabello hacia atrás. Al primer paso se dio cuenta que si llegaba hasta la puerta seria un completo milagro. Se detuvo.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- murmuró Ash viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no contestó. La cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas de nuevo y no se sentía tan centrada como antes. Avanzó un poco mas, pero el suelo parecía de gelatina. ¿O eran sus piernas que no lograban sostenerla?.

Segundos después, Ash la estaba sujetando con sus propios brazos y ella lo observaba con cierta inocencia. Sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Creo que estoy ebria…- inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás observándolo.

- Me doy cuenta-

- Si… ¿No es maravilloso? –rió como si dicho descubrimiento fuera realmente genial.

Ash la veía con el ceño fruncido. La risa fresca, libre, desinhibida de Misty contrastaba con la mujer de hielo que era hace un rato. Ahora era todo sonrisas, abandonada a él, a sus brazos. Los ojos claros le brillaban febrilmente.

Con rapidez se hizo una nota mental de que _no_ debía aprovecharse de eso.

- ¿Qué crees que diría Soleil si te viera en este estado?-

Casi se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. La apacible sonrisa se convirtió en una línea tensa. Él supo que estaba apretando los dientes, la mirada se cálida se volvió fría, inflexible.

- ¿Por qué metes a la niña?-

Él intentó mantener el tono de voz controlado -¿Qué clase de ejemplo crees que estas dándole con esto?-

Misty lo empujó furiosa. Se tambaleó y Ash volvió a agarrarla del brazo -¡Todo es por tu culpa!. ¡Por tu culpa!- él arqueó una ceja, pero encontró que ella no había terminado –S-si no hubieras hecho todo esto, yo no estaría así…-

- ¿Todo esto?- repitió.

Ella asintió aferrándose de sus brazos otra vez. Si bien la ira se había evaporado, una preocupada expresión apareció en su lugar.

- ¿P-porque tuviste que decírselo a Soleil…?-

- ¿Decirle?-

- ¡Que fuimos novios!. ¡Que estábamos juntos! –exclamó en frustración dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho, los puños crispados a los costados de su rostro –E-ella lo _sabrá_ ahora…-

- ¿Sabrá?. ¿Que es lo que va a saber?-

Misty no contestó, se abrazó mas fuerte al cuerpo del joven haciendo que este se sobresaltara ante tanta cercanía.

- ¿Me dejarás ir, no es cierto?- lo miró, sus ojos ahora súbitamente mas brillantes- Después de que te lo diga podré irme a Francia…¿si?-

- ¿Por qué quieres irte, Myst?- colocó la mano en su mejilla. Misty lo veía fijo, parecía tan asustada.

- No quiero sufrir mas… N-no soporto verte en brazos de Aleesha, besándola como me solías besar a mi… Y-yo… Yo te amo, Ash…-

La ultima oración la dijo en un susurro, ahogando el sonido contra la tela de su camisa, confundiéndose con sollozos impotentes y gruñidos de derrota. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cierta frase que había oído alguna vez, hace tiempo.

'_Los niños y los alcoholizados siempre dicen la verdad…'_

- Yo también te amo, Misty- dijo peleando con la urgencia de besarla, de creerle, de perderse junto a ella en ese mar de descontrolada ingenuidad que el _champagne _producía. No recordaba que la inocencia pudiera ser tan seductora, tan apasionada. Pero era inocencia de todos modos, y él era un caballero, aunque no quisiera serlo. Y sabia que nunca, nunca podría aprovecharse de una situación como la actual.

- ¿De verdad?. ¿D-de verdad me amas?- sonó la femenina voz. Su rostro cerca del suyo -¿Me amas a pesar de todo lo que hice…?-

- Yo tampoco he sido un santo- le sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo –Y… te amo muchísimo, Myst-

- ¡Pero yo te mentí!-

- ¿En lo del anillo?- le dio una rápida ojeada a la argolla en su mano izquierda.

Misty sacudió frenética la cabeza –Este anillo era una promesa…- se lo quitó con cierto esfuerzo, sosteniéndolo con los dedos, enseñándoselo –A pesar de que estábamos separados era el juramento de guardarme solo para ti… Con el tiempo sirvió para espantar a todo ocasional sujeto que osaba acercárseme…- soltó una carcajada floja viendo la seria expresión de Ash –Pero-pero no era a esto a lo que me refería…-

- ¿Tiene que ver con Thiago?. ¿A él se debe lo que le has hecho a tu cabello?-

Dejó escapar otra sensual carcajada y alzó la barbilla.

- ¡Tonto!. Quería parecerme a Soleil. Tener su mismo tipo de pelo-

Su gesto se suavizó. Deslizó un dedo por su mejilla sonrojada –Te ves hermosa, y lo sabes-

Misty alzó la cabeza en respuesta. Sus labios a poca distancia de los suyos.

- ¿D-de veras no lo sabes Ash?. ¿Melody no te lo ha dicho…?-

- ¿Decirme que?-

Bajó la vista, sus mejillas se arrebolaron todavía mas –Pensé que ibas a descubrirlo luego de que conocieras a Soleil… Ella también me dijo que tu le enseñaste algunas fotografías…-

Ash frunció el ceño.

- ¡No hay duda de que Soly no ha sacado nada de ti!- se rió involuntariamente, luego como si entendiera lo que acababa de decir se cubrió la boca con una mano -¡Casi lo dije!-

Ash continuó estudiándola seriamente.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?- unió sus manos entusiasmada -¿Aunque sea un secreto que nadie debe saber?-

- ¿Ni aún yo?-

Misty volvió a reír -¡Tu eres la ultima persona que yo deseo que lo sepa…!-

- Pero…-

- Yo te lo contaré, y luego tu lo olvidaras, prometiéndome no decírselo a nadie, de acuerdo?- se puso en puntas de pie. Sus ojos extremadamente abiertos y brillantes.

- De acuerdo- Ash asintió en su mejor tono neutral. Cielos, le estaba costando sobrehumanos esfuerzos ser totalmente indiferente al deseo que corría por su cuerpo cada vez que ella se apretaba aún mas a él. Cierto que debía recordar que estaba borracha y lo mas probable fuera que al día siguiente olvidara ese encuentro y todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Dilo-

Misty batió palmas feliz, acercando su rostro al suyo –Y-yo… yo te amo, Ash… Te amo tanto, que hace cinco años preparé un regalo para ti…- él se quedó quieto –Un bebé tuyo y mío…-sonrió –S-soleil, Ash. Soleil es tu hija. Nuestra hija…-

El tiempo se detuvo para el joven. Este no dijo palabras, ni atinó a hacer algo. A lo lejos se oían los murmullos de la gente, los acordes de la música. El ambiente de la fiesta continuaba, aunque para él, el mundo seguía suspendido en el aire.

Misty se puso seria –Pareces sorprendido…- luego volvió a sonreír -¿No te da gusto la noticia?-

Ash por fin reaccionó. Tomó el rostro de ella en las manos -¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?-

- ¡Claro!. ¿No has notado las similitudes que tiene ella contigo?. El color de tu cabello, la forma en que sonríes…el mohín de disgusto que siempre hacías cuando te molestabas conmigo…-

Poco a poco las piezas de aquel rompecabezas comenzaron a acomodarse en su cabeza dejando el camino libre a las pistas que conducían a la verdad. Pistas que siempre estuvieron frente a sus ojos…

_Por eso sentía ese enorme deseo de cuidar y proteger a la niña. A ese pequeño ángel que de ahí en mas significaría todo para él… Su _Soleil. _Su _bebé. _Su _hija.

Misty estaba abrazada a él de nuevo. Sentía el suave par de labios recorriendo su cuello. Los susurros apenas le llegaban, tan impresionado y feliz que estaba.

- Te mueres por besarme…-

Su voz sonaba tan seductora. Ash la abrazó a su vez, confundido, mareado, shockeado con semejante noticia. La boca de ella llegó a su oído –Yo también me muero porque me beses… Bésame…-

Él tragó dificultosamente. Observó los labios rosados ofreciéndose sensualmente a ser acariciados. Entreabiertos, húmedos , anhelantes.

Le recorría los hombros con las manos, apretaba deliberadamente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ash estaba perdiendo el domino y lo sabía…

- No te niegues… Bésame…- susurraba ella, su aliento quemándole.

- Myst…-

- ¿N-no crees que lo merezco…?- sus delgados brazos se cruzaron tras su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados –Te di la prueba mas grande que una mujer puede darle al hombre que ama… El fruto de nuestra unión. Una parte de ti y de mi… de nuestro…-

- Amor - finalizó. Y eso fue todo, tras esa ultima palabra dicha en un gemido, Ash se rindió. Con un placer desconocido capturó la boca de esa mujer.

De su Misty. La madre de Soleil. _Su _hija…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará 

_Nota:_

_Perdón por la tardanza!. Pero no tenía suficiente inspiración para terminar el capitulo –Gomen! u.u- y aunque no ha salido como yo quería pues… me he decidido publicarlo de todos modos._

_Espero haber alcanzado la expectativas de todos con este capitulo. En cierto modo me pareció gracioso que siendo Misty quien siempre ocultaba la verdad a Ashy, fuera ella quien finalmente se lo dijera, jaja :D –aunque no estaba plenamente consciente de ello… xD_

_Bueno, les debo los avances del próximo capitulo, pasa que no lo empecé a escribir. Pero les adelanto el nombre, se llamará 'Es mi ángel'. Y… no! aún quedan al menos cuatro capítulos para que Meu Anjo se termine._

_Pd: Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus review en 'The secret's Game' –a mi también me dio mucho placer escribir ese fic n.n- Les recomiendo 'Tentación' mi otro nuevo One Shot de pokemon. Y si hay fanáticos de Vandread –Sumi levanta ansiosa sus dos manos- les sugiero 'Donde empiezan los Sueños' y 'NO te arrepientas' mis dos nuevos fics de tan cute serie n.n _

_Gracias por todo!. ¿Me envían algún review…?_

_Sumi-chan_


	19. Es mi angel

**Meu Anjo**

_Dedicado a quien va a ser?. A Lucilene por ser la mejor en todo!. Love you girl! –espero ansiosa tu carta!-_

_Capitulo19: Es mi Ángel_

_No supo que fue lo que lo despertó._

_Quizás fue el silencio, extraño, inusual a su alrededor. O tal vez el sentir la cama fría, vacía de su presencia, con sus brazos desnudos añorando el calor de su cuerpo, tan familiar por las mañanas._

_Intuyó que ya había amanecido. El canto de los pájaros se oía a la distancia como la sonora prueba de que un día nuevo ya había comenzado._

_A punto estaba de abrir los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado minuciosamente por alguien. Podía sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada sobre su persona, algo que transmitía suavidad y cariño. Pero eso en vez de incomodarlo o fastidiarlo a tan temprana hora, hizo que una débil sonrisa apareciera en sus labios._

_Ahora tampoco le importó el hecho de encontrar la cama quieta y vacía o el inusual silencio que lo rodeaba, que fue rápidamente roto por su propia voz al preguntar, todavía con los ojos cerrados._

_- ¿Has hallado algo que te guste?-_

_Como respuesta se oyó una gentil risa y los movimientos de alguien sentándose a su lado. La cama aceptó gustosa este nuevo peso, y se acomodó confortablemente a ambos._

_- Todo lo que veo en ti me gusta…- siguió el sonido de una suave voz acompañado por las caricias de unos dedos tersos en los contornos de su cara, los cuales lo obligaron a finalmente abrir los ojos._

_Ella estaba ahí, apoyada de lado, viéndolo con descaro. Vestida con aquel pequeño camisón blanco que tantas ideas solía darle cuando la veía con él puesto… Y que además era extremadamente fácil de quitárselo…_

_- ¿Por qué estas vestida?- farfulló alargando los brazos hacia ella y arrastrándola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa -¿Cómo se supone que voy a acariciarte si tienes tanta ropa encima?-_

_La hizo reír otra vez. Aunque se veía tan tímida, tan pequeña con sus brazos crispados sobre el pecho. Su rostro asomando bajo el cabello rojo desordenado sobre las almohadas. Sus mejillas encendidas con repentina vergüenza y timidez._

_- Aún no me acostumbro…-_

_- ¿A que no te acostumbras, Myst?-_

_Hablaban en susurros pese a estar ellos dos solamente en la habitación. A veces parecía que temieran que las paredes pudieran llegar a oír lo que conversaban o…lo que hacían…_

_Ella sonrió débilmente, mas color acentuó sus mejillas. Desvió la vista._

_- A despertar aquí… A vivir así…-lo miró- Contigo…-_

_- ¿Acaso es tan malo?-_

_- No, no- levantó la mano viéndolo mientras negaba sacudiendo la cabeza –No es eso lo que quise decir…No me malentiendas…- se mordió el labio al ver la cara preocupada de él –No sé como explicarlo… Es una sensación extraña, pero no por eso deja de ser maravillosa…-_

_Él inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios fueron capaces de tocar los suyos. Ella se rindió febrilmente a la caricia. Recibiendo y devolviendo de buen animo los besos._

_- Ash…- dijo entre suspiros. Absorbiendo aire como podía. Sus mejillas plenas de color –A pesar de lo que dije antes, aunque se sienta extraño… yo te amo… y-y… amo vivir aquí contigo…-_

_- Yo también amo lo mismo, Myst…-_

_Y volvió besarla, rodando hasta que la tuvo debajo de su cuerpo. La sabana que lo cubría cedió dándole a ella una perfecta visión de los atributos que poseía. Lejos de sentir pudor o vergüenza al verlo, aceptó de buen gusto el espectáculo que era solo para si, y cediendo al masculino peso encima del suyo, cruzó los brazos tras la ancha espalda desnuda perdiéndose en ese lapso de tiempo que parecía ser una pausa mágica entre lo real y la fantasía…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño. Aunque no podía catalogar de 'malo' al recuerdo que tan celosamente guardaba en su interior. Los momentos felices vividos con Ash era algo que su memoria atesoraba a su pesar…

La luz del sol hirió sus pupilas, así que tan rápido como los abrió, volvió a cerrar los ojos gruñendo audiblemente. No era solo que la claridad del día le molestara, pero eso sumado a las puntadas que empezaron a aguijonear su cabeza, hizo que se rindiera y buscara comodidad entre las almohadas y las suaves sabanas que la cubrían…

Aquello hizo que sus ojos se reabrieran de golpe. _Esa_ no era su cama.

Asustada observó la vasta habitación en la que se encontraba. El dueño debía tener un gusto moderado. Nada extravagante o ridículo decoraba aquel lugar. Paredes color crema. Cortinas blancas hechas de tela rustica. Pequeños objetos de arte sobre un mueble de madera tallada. Una biblioteca, libros bonitos. Una computadora portátil muy moderna. Cuadros discretos. Dos puertas grandes de Roble que darían a algún otro sitio.

La cama en la que se hallaba también era grande. Las sabanas hechas de suave seda blanca… Repentinamente recordó algo más….

Levantó la punta de la tela que la cubría dándose una ojeada furtiva a si misma. El rubor de sus mejillas descendió al encontrarse completamente vestida. Alivio.

Se sentó masajeándose las sienes. ¿Cómo había acabado allí?. Y lo que era peor ¿En donde estaba?. ¿A quien pertenecería esa habitación?. Su mente se negó a cooperar. No podía pensar con claridad cuando sentía que la cuadrilla entera de trabajadores de Viridian City, estaba perforando en el centro de su cabeza al parecer en busca de una nueva ruta o una carretera…

No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero si entendía que por el tamaño de resaca que tenía en esos momentos, debía de haber bebido mucho. Entre flashes evocaba a Duplica y su escotado vestido rojo regañándola cuando iba por su quinta copa de _champagne._ Ash hizo lo mismo en algún punto de la noche. ¿Ash?. Ah si, tenía presente haber topado con él cuando estaba con Thiago, y le decía algo de que había terminado con su novia… Pero no podía concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido después. O en como había acabado aquel festejo. Había una sucesión de imágenes borrosas en su cabeza, pero su mente no lograba retenerlas lo necesario como para hacer memoria.

Lanzó un pequeño gemido y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. La migraña era espantosa. ¿Por qué no habría hecho caso cuando le decían que dejara de beber…?

Se levantó observando minuciosamente su vestido. La tela contaba con las arrugas normales consecuencia de dormir con él puesto. Sus zapatos estaban prolijamente junto a una silla de madera. No parecía haber ocurrido algo anormal.

Se llevó una mano al pecho mas relajada y su atención se centró en una jarra con agua y un plato cubierto que se hallaban en la mesita junto al lecho. Al costado de la jarra había un blister de analgésicos. Destapó el plato y encontró un par de barritas de cereal, y varias galletitas de agua.

Ciertamente la persona responsable de aquello conocía muy bien sus gustos, y hasta se había tomado el trabajo de preparar todo eso para que ella pudiera calmar su resaca. Era muy considerado de su parte.

Mordió una barrita de cereal y la masticó con suavidad, evitando que el movimiento de la mandíbula hiciera mas potentes las puntadas en su cabeza. La sensación de malestar la envolvió a medida que el sabor descendía por su garganta, e ignorando el asco que esto le provocaba siguió masticándola hasta que la acabó. Haciendo un esfuerzo, tomó la restante y la mordió. Pronto todo momentáneo efecto de nausea desapareció dejando la normal sensación de la ausencia del desayuno a esa hora. Sonrió. Había pasado del asco hacia la comida, a algo parecido a estar hambrienta.

Se sirvió medio vaso de agua y lo bebió a tragos mientras se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para dar algunos pasos por la habitación. Era más grande aún a medida que la recorría con sus pies descalzos. Y a pesar del gusto, de la elegancia sencilla en la decoración faltaba algo. El toque femenino. No parecía que hubiera una mujer viviendo en un lugar como ese.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó por fin dos de las pastillas del blister, ayudada por un largo trago de agua, logró tragarlas sin esfuerzo. Más segura de que el dolor comenzaba lentamente a evaporarse, regresó a sus paseos por la habitación, acercándose al escritorio donde la computadora portátil descansaba. Había numerosos objetos que le resultaban tremendamente familiares, pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en ellos. Había una fotografía en uno de los estantes de madera, la tomó sorprendida al ver que era una imagen de _ella_ misma en compañía de Brock y Tracey. ¿Por qué ese extraño tendría una fotografía suya?

Dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde las puertas estaban. Luego de meditar unos segundos, decidió abrir una con cuidado. Esa daba a un cuarto bonito lleno de azulejos claros en las paredes. Un baño. Suspiró, aliviada y se adentró en él, dispuesta a ver los estragos que el alcohol había dejado en su persona.

El vestido ya de por si era un desastre de arrugas, prefirió no pensar en ello, ni en como saldría así a la calle para buscar a Soleil… Su cabello era aún peor. Un remolino de ondas y bucles color rojo. Estaba pálida y el maquillaje no se había corrido tanto como esperaba. Se lavó la cara reiteradas veces y se peinó el cabello con los dedos. Con práctica, logró acomodar los bucles rebeldes en un rodete flojo. También descubrió un cepilló de dientes nuevo junto al jabón. Rompió el envoltorio con una media sonrisa y le echó pasta dental.

'_Sea quien sea, se está tomando muchas molestias por mi…'_ pensó luego de cerciorarse que estaba mas presentable que cuando se despertó. La resaca comenzaba a menguar.

Aspiró una larga bocanada de aire y entreabrió la otra puerta. Daba a un pasillo largo. Caminó por este agradeciendo no haberse puesto los zapatos así los ruidos de sus tacones no llamarían la atención de quien sea viviera en ese… sitio. Pronto llegó a una espaciosa sala donde el aroma a tostadas y a café recién hecho le recordó que no debía de sentirse tan mal como para añorar su desayuno.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al ver la alta silueta masculina en otra habitación mas espaciosa que parecía ser la cocina. Se acercó al verlo de espaldas, pues estaba tarareando algo mientras exprimía naranjas. Él se había cambiado, ya no lucía traje, y en su lugar usaba unos anchos pantalones de jean azul y una camiseta holgada color negro.

Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad, haciéndole notar por fin su presencia. El joven se giró a verla.

- Vaya y al fin te levantas- le sonrió –Antes solías recriminarme el ser tu la primera en despertarte…-

Misty estrujó sus manos, algo nerviosa. ¿Había despertado recordando _eso_ también?. ¿ Y cómo era que había acabado allí luego de la fiesta?.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Ella asintió todavía apenada –Gracias por dejar esas pastillas para mí…-

- De nada- llenó una jarra con mas jugo de naranja -¿Dormiste bien?-

Aquella pregunta la hizo avergonzarse todavía más. Se clavó las uñas en los dedos intentado declarar su cuestión con pocas palabras.

- Nosotros… eh…-

Él sonrió. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y la miró notando las sombras rojas en sus mejillas –No. Tu dormiste sola, yo lo hice en la habitación de al lado. Tranquilízate, no tomaría ventaja de ti en ese estado-

Soltó un suspiro, pequeño casi imperceptible y liberó sus dedos.

- Gracias, Ash…-

Volvió a darse la vuelta concentrándose en el desayuno, aunque se decía que no había sido nada fácil decirle que no a esa sexy pelirroja que insistía en que no quería dormir sola. Cerró los ojos en frustración algunos segundos, Misty era realmente enloquecedora con alcohol y sin él… Aunque con la expresión tranquila que tenía esa mañana, sin duda _no _recordaba nada de sus acciones la noche anterior. Y no se refería a los apasionados besos y caricias que le había dado tras _esa _confesión…

- ¿Te apetece desayunar?- le preguntó en cambio ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo recién hecho.

- Bueno…- lo siguió hasta la mesa que le señalaba y se sentó -¿Dónde está Aleesha?-

Puso una taza de te frente a ella –En nuestro anterior departamento supongo –la miró -¿Recuerdas que te dije que terminamos?-

- Yo… Ah, si- bebió el jugo lentamente. Entonces no estaba tan ebria como creía. Ciertamente recordaba que él le había dicho eso en algún momento. Aliviada, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y preguntó a continuación -¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

- Bueno, no estabas muy lúcida y no iba a ser muy conveniente que Soleil te viera en ese estado…- hizo una pausa –No buscaba aprovecharme de la situación si es lo que piensas-

- No he dicho eso-

- Pero te conozco-

Hubo un lapso de silencio. Misty tomó sorbos de te y lo observó por sobre su taza. Recordó algo que él había dicho antes y preguntó.

- ¿Te cambiaste de apartamento?-

- Si. Aleesha se quedó con el anterior, fue una especie de acuerdo mutuo-

Él mastico su tostada y hubo otro incomodo silencio. Ella procesó lentamente lo que acababa de decirle, sorprendida se giró a verlo.

- ¿Y que hay con tu…?- murmuró luego, y esperaba no tener que acabar la frase.

- Aleesha no esta embarazada- dijo. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron ¿De pena, alivio?. No supo –Es estéril-

- Oh, oh lo siento…- sin saber muy bien que hacer, le apretó débilmente la mano –Es terrible, de veras… Aunque la ciencia ha adelantado mucho respecto a eso…-

- No es por esa razón por la que terminamos- la interrumpió.

- Oh… ¿Entonces?-

- Bueno, no valía la pena luchar por algo que ya estaba muerto...-

Ella arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablándole con el respetuoso 'Usted' como solía hacerlo. Enrojeció parcialmente, pero él parecía disfrutar mucho de esa familiaridad. Después de todo, se conocían por años y... ahora que lo pensaba era algo ridículo hablarle de se modo… Además, después de lo que había hecho por ella esa mañana –portarse de aquel modo tan cortes y caballeroso- ya no se sentía tan molesta ni enojada con el joven. Momentáneamente se permitió pensar una pequeña tregua, después de todo estaba hablando del padre de Soleil, el hombre que aún amaba a su pesar; aunque, claro, él no lo supiera…

Terminó su taza de te, y se puso de pie. Lo miró levemente por unos segundos -¿Puedo… huh, puedo usar el teléfono?. Me gustaría pedir un taxi, tengo que recoger a Soly de casa de Lily-

- No te preocupes –él sonrió –Yo te llevaré- los ojos de Misty se abrieron – Si no te molesta, claro-

- No, no me molesta-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Aquí tienes el baño, en aquel closed hay toallas limpias- Ash se giró viéndola, luego señaló un pequeño armario –Allí encontraras algo de ropa que ponerte-

- ¿Ropa de mujer te refieres?-

Él asintió.

Ella hizo una mueca meneando la cabeza, y guardó sus comentarios para si. Se dirigió hasta el mueble murmurando un pequeño Gracias y esperó a que él saliera. En el umbral lo oyó detenerse.

- Después hay un tema que me gustaría hablar contigo…-

Siguió seleccionando ropa y no se ocupó en verlo, solo asintió murmurando una débil afirmación. Pero sintió, a su pesar, la intensa mirada del joven clavada en su espalda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ash recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido esa noche…

Llevó a Misty hasta su habitación, y se quedó junto a ella hasta que se durmió. Velando su sueño como solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes. Observando su cuerpo, los rasgos de su cara una y otra vez diciéndose que aquella hermosa criatura había dado a luz a un pequeño ángel que era mitad de los dos.

De los dos.

Que profundo era aquello… en cuestión de horas, su vida había dado un vuelco enorme. Todavía parecía estar pisando nubes, nada podría igualar la sensación dulce y extraña que lo recorría de pies a cabeza…

Tomó la mano de Misty y deslizó los dedos por la tibia piel, el pequeño anillo dorado brilló unos segundos bajo su inspección. Sonrió al recordar sus palabras '_Este anillo era una promesa…A pesar de que estábamos separados era el juramento de guardarme solo para ti…'_ Misty había sido fiel, fiel a él. Fiel a la niña que juntos habían concebido.

_Waw!_ Aquello era tan extraño, tan grande, tan profundo… Recordó las veces que había deseado en lo profundo de su ser tener un mínimo lazo que lo uniera a esa niña. Y ahora lo había hallado.

Pero repentinamente vino sobre él una oleada de dudas.

¿Y sino era cierto?. ¿Y si ella había dicho todo eso por la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que había consumido?

El pánico se apoderó de él, mezclándose con su éxtasis. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Soleil era suya?. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Misty no estaba mintiéndole?. ¿Qué aquello no era un espejismo provocado por unas cuantas copas de mas?

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta dejó a la joven dormida en su cama, y caminó hacia el teléfono. Había una sola persona capaz de saber la verdad.

Melody.

Esperó pacientemente que le contestara, y luego de escuchar los regaños que le echó a causa de la hora en la que llamaba, él entró a explicarle, a contarle todo; entre balbuceos, dudas, palabras a medias y preguntas. Había hablado tan rápido que casi fue imposible que la joven le entendiera. Pero la respuesta vino. Rápida, única, sin vacilar.

_Si._

Ash sintió que todo se abría otra vez. Sus piernas se hicieron agua y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, lagrimas descendiendo de sus ojos. Melody estaba feliz también. No esperaba que se enterara de esa forma, pero estaba contenta de que al fin lo supiera. Y eso era lo que valía ante todo.

Y aún cuando Ash la regañó por no habérselo dicho, por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo _- a él que era su familia, su sangre-_ ella le respondió tranquilamente _'Misty es mi amiga y hay algo que se llama Lealtad. La lealtad también consiste en guardar secretos'_

Él se rió. Le dijo que estaba feliz. Que se sentía diferente, único.

'_Claro Ash'_ dijo Melody entre pequeñas carcajadas, y él podía imaginar el rostro de la chica, sonriente entre lagrimas que seguramente también corrían por sus mejillas _'Ahora eres padre'_

Y luego había vuelto a la habitación. Se había sentado al costado de la cama y siguió contemplando a la joven, sintiéndose incapaz de dormir o descansar. Recorriendo con la vista la silueta de la chica, sus piernas largas y delgadas, su cabello enrulado que caía como fuego liquido en la almohada. Sus labios que se abrían absorbiendo aire, la leve sombra que las pestañas proyectaban en sus mejillas. Aún así le parecía mas linda, más prohibida y tentadora de lo que nunca estuvo. Como una estrella que brilla inalcanzable, sin importar cuan cerca parezca…

Ahora sentado frente a la mesa, con las manos juntas, buscaba la forma de empezar a hablar del tema de Soleil. Esperaba que Misty se mostrara razonable respecto a lo que necesitaba decirle. Pero quería que la niña supiera la verdad inmediatamente.

Y él quería asumir todas sus responsabilidades como padre. Casi no cabía en si de lo extremadamente excitado que estaba respecto a todo lo que podría hacer con Soleil de ahora en mas.

- Ya estoy lista…-

La voz de Misty lo hizo girarse a verla. Había escogido un jean ajustado y una amplia blusa hippie color violeta. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del baño y una expresión tranquila y reposada.

- Siéntate- le indicó la silla frente a él.

Ella observó el reloj en la pared y se sentó. Se cruzó de piernas viéndolo -¿Y bien?-

Ash suspiró, cuando lo pensó había sido demasiado fácil. Pero ahora…

- Ash, tengo que recoger a Soleil. Hoy es mi día libre y ya he perdido tiempo…-

Se inclinó sobre la mesa viéndola fijamente – Es respecto a ella de lo que quiero hablarte-

- ¿Perdón?- torció la cabeza hacia un lado sin despegar su cristalina mirada de él -¿Por qué deberías tú de hablar de algo referido a mi hija?-

Ash le sostuvo la vista todo el tiempo. Ignoró su comentario.

- Soleil es _mi _hija también-

Misty parpadeó unos segundos.

- Es _mi _hija también- reiteró firmemente.

Misty sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba seguido de su corazón, hasta ese momento calmado, el cual detuvo su marcha un instante para luego empezar a latir atrozmente. Dudas de todo tipo la invadieron, junto con un nerviosismo indescriptible... Solo le quedó sonreír débilmente como si no hubiera entendido.

- Creo que…-

- No, no entendiste mal- la cortó - Fue lo que dije. Soleil es mi hija también, tengo los mismos derechos que tu-

Más segundos corrieron. Misty lo observó inmóvil, pese a su momentánea paranoia se ordenó mantener todos aquellos síntomas dentro de si misma, evitando expresar alguno con acciones o palabras.

Él se levantó de la silla –Veo que no lo recuerdas, pero fueron tus palabras ayer en la noche-

- N-no recuerdo…- frunció el ceño, manteniendo impecable todo su autocontrol - Tampoco puedo creer que te aferres a las palabras de una… ebria- observó sus propios puños apretados, sus nudillos casi blancos.

- ¿Entonces no es verdad?-

Tampoco quiso verlo, concentró la vista en la pared, en los cuadros que decoraban la habitación.

- No-

Las muelas de Ash se apretaron una contra la otra, su mandíbula tensa. Aquella repentina mentira acabó por echar por tierra los calidos sentimientos que recorrían sus sentidos desde que la noticia le llegó. ¿Por qué le mentía?. ¿Por qué se empecinaba en hacerlo?

- Melody acabó por confirmármelo –rodeó la mesa enfrentándose a ella, diciéndole con aquel gesto que no le quedaba mas solución que enfrentar la verdad.

Frustrada se encogió en su asiento. La furia y otra sensación extraña aguijoneando dentro de ella.

- ¿Vas a negarlo otra vez?-

Misty no contestó. Seguía con la cabeza baja, y Ash notó la tensión en sus músculos al ver la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a los bordes de la silla. Sintió que todo la ternura que ella le inspirara tarde en la noche, y horas antes en la madrugada, se evaporaba como neblina, perdiéndose en una oleada de rabia e impotencia. Algo parecido a lo que sintió aquella tarde cuando supo que ella era la madre de Soleil. ¿Por qué variaban tan rápido sus emociones?. ¿Qué extraño poder poseía esa pelirroja para hacerlo cambiar de esa forma?

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste, sabes?. He tratado de entenderlo, de buscarle un significado, algo que me dijera porque lo ocultaste tanto tiempo. Un hecho, un motivo que justificara tu silencio…-

- ¿Qué sabes tu, ah? –la joven explotó mirándolo por fin, sus ojos brillando en un tono profundamente azul. Su voz también tensa –Nunca te importó nada sobre mi, siempre estuvo primero tu entrenamiento… ¿habrías dejado todo eso por un bebé?. ¿Habrías sacrificado tu sueño, tu fama, tu reconocimiento por mi?-

- ¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho!-

- ¡Mientes!- se puso de pie, apretando todavía más sus puños. Su rostro pálido de cólera- ¡Si eso hubiera sido verdad habrías dado vuelta cielo y tierra buscándome…!. Pero no lo hiciste, no te interesaba, nada de eso valía para ti… Lo único que veías era la libertad que al fin flameaba ante tus ojos… La preciada independencia de la que carecías cuando estabas conmigo… -

- No sabes lo que dices… ¿Crees que no lo sufrí también?. ¡Yo te amaba! –La miró fijo, ella apartó la vista -¿Crees que fue tan fácil como dices?. Te fuiste de mi vida así sin mas… ¡_Tu_ me dejaste!. ¡Decidiste que no valía la pena luchar por lo que teníamos!. ¡Y seguramente ya sabías que estabas embarazada y te fuiste igual!. ¡No te importó!-

- No lo sabia, no lo supe hasta un mes después… Cuando ya habías puesto en marcha los papeles del divorcio- intentó hablar calmo, manteniendo dentro suyo la ira, que como veneno le quemaba la garganta. Ash estaba enojado, lo veía. Muy enojado. La forma en la que escupía las palabras con furia, con rabia, como si estuviera totalmente fuera de si.

Hubo un lapso de silencio. Un silencio frío, tenso, que en nada se asemejaba al compañerismo que mantenían durante el desayuno.

- Aún así te negaste a hacérmelo saber…- el tono de su voz descendió, también su mirada, centrándose en el suelo –Yo tenía derecho a saberlo, a estar allí cuando nació. Soy su padre ¿No te das cuenta?. ¿No entiendes que perdí cuatro años de su vida?. ¿Y que ese lapso de tiempo no lo recuperaré nunca gracias a ti, y a tu egoísmo?-

Misty se encogió. Finalmente él lo había sacado a colación. Era _su_ culpa. Su _propia _culpa… Ella lo había ocultado. Ocultado a ambos. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y la horrible culpa y el dolor se extendía sobre si como un oscuro manto. Estrujó sus manos, antes de que le empezaran a temblar.

- Podría haberte perdonado todo…- Ash agregó. El tono de su voz era más amenazante que antes –Todo ¿Entiendes?. Era capaz de creerte cualquier cosa que me dijeras, cualquier justificativo que me dieras… Solo te pedía una explicación, nada más. Pero aún así seguías mintiéndome. Ibas a negarlo otra vez… ¿porque?. Yo estaba dispuesto a asumir mi parte de culpa en todo esto, pero veo que las cosas entre nosotros siempre serán igual…- ella no quiso verlo, no quiso que él descubriera su vista cuajada de lágrimas – Sin embargo, eso no amerita que me vaya a quedar sentado, y con los brazos cruzados. Tengo derechos y lo sabes…-el corazón de la joven detuvo sus latidos otra vez. Un genuino terror le obligó a levantar la cabeza –_Quiero _a mi hija, Misty. Y si tengo que llevarte ante una corte para pelear su tenencia, lo haré. Cualquier juez cabal me dará la razón al saber lo que hiciste esos años… No tendrás oportunidad, ni aunque te presentes con el mejor abogado de la tierra…-

Aquello fue como una saeta. Entró rápido y profundo dentro suyo, atravesando por entero su corazón. Lado a lado. Se detuvo un instante, oyendo las palpitaciones en sus oídos. Sintió que se derrumbaba, y que toda fuerza física desaparecía por completo de su cuerpo. Por sus mejillas entraron a correr libremente más y mas lagrimas, mientras sus labios se movieron de forma temblorosa.

- P-por favor…- sus manos se enredaron en la camiseta de Ash. Clavó su vista en él, no importándole que le estuviera rogando, o que el llanto que escapaba de sus ojos mojara su ropa también, o que el orgullo que usualmente mostraba había desparecido –Por-por favor… Soleil es lo único que tengo… lo único que conservo de ti…- soltó un sollozo y cayó de rodillas frente a él -¡P-por favor no me la quites…!. Por favor… Ella… ella es lo único que tengo… es mi vida… ¡Por favor…!-

Ash la observó arrodillada en el piso, sus hombros sacudiéndose de histeria y llanto. Sus manos juntas suplicándole, mientras lo veía con sus enormes ojos brillosos de lágrimas. Por un momento no sintió nada, solo indiferencia. Había logrado humillarla hasta lo mas bajo. Doblegándola por completo.

- T-te lo ruego… Por favor no me la quites…- finalmente ella derrumbó el rostro entre las manos y se deshizo en llanto.

Posteriormente Ash se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de la forma en la que estaba destruyendo a esa mujer cuya única culpa era amar por sobretodo a su hija. ¿Seria capaz de acusar a su propia madre por un pecado como ese?. Pronto se encontró de rodillas junto a ella, sus brazos rodeando su pequeña silueta, su cabeza apoyada en la de la joven.

- Lo siento, lo siento…- susurró junto a su oído, sintiendo sus lagrimas tibias en las mejillas. Ella temblaba como una hoja –No sabia lo que decía… P-pero debes entenderme…-Sintió que asentía débilmente antes de esconder la cabeza en su pecho. La abrazó más fuerte todavía –Todo esto ha sido nuevo para mi, comprendes?. Estaba lleno de frustración y enojo…-

- L-lo entiendo…- respondió la joven, su voz quebradiza y apenas audible –Lo entiendo Ash…-

Permanecieron así algunos minutos mas, ambos en silencio, abrazados, meciéndose febrilmente. Una que otra vez se oía un débil sollozo, seguida de una suave palabra de consuelo. Y a Ash le pareció natural acariciar la espalda de la joven intentando transmitirle serenidad, también le pareció normal rozar sus cabellos con ternura como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños, en un intento de calmarla. Y si besaba su frente en medio de besos tímidos, y esos besos se dirigían a sus mejillas, mientras ella alzaba vacilante su rostro hacia él, nada de eso le pareció malo, o fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios encontraron los de Misty, húmedos, temblorosos y tan suaves como siempre, y ella se apretaba hacia él, supo que estaba cruzando una muy delgada línea… Algo muy similar a lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la fiesta.

Él secó con los pulgares los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Misty parecía aún tan asustada como antes.

- No me di cuenta de lo que decía…- susurró –Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso…-

- Siento todo lo que dije…- Misty respondió tomando sus manos entre las suyas –Sé que es difícil de entender… pero tenía miedo. No podía decírtelo aún Ash… Me paralizaba el terror a que me la quitaras…-

- No quise decir eso realmente, Myst…- había dicho su apodo casi sin darse cuenta –Pero quiero compartir lo mismo que tu. Quiero verla crecer…- ella asintió –No me quites ese derecho…-

- No pensaba hacerlo… E-es solo que…-vaciló escondiendo su vista –No creí que llegara a importarte…-

- Es mi hija también… ¿Cómo no iba a importarme?-

Misty asintió, luego levantó hacia él su cabeza –Todo lo que dices ¿Es verdad…?-

- Por supuesto… Desde que me lo dijiste ayer…- ella se sonrojó –Sentí que toda mi vida daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados…-

- Lamento que llegaras a saberlo de esa forma…- se dio cuenta que sus manos descansaban en el pecho del joven y las apartó –Pero iba a decírtelo, Ash. Lo juro-

A pesar de que todavía se encontraba en el círculo de sus brazos, Misty se había alejado. Y otra vez se había excluido en su propio mundo, lejos de él.

- Lo sé- dijo, y la soltó. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano -¿Vamos a buscar a Soleil?-

- Si-

Una vez de pie, añadió –Quiero que se lo digamos ahora-

Ella se encogió débilmente, y asintió la cabeza.

Cuando Soleil lo supiese ¿Cómo reaccionaría?. ¿La odiaría también?

Un nuevo miedo la invadió de pies a cabeza…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soleil estaba mirando televisión cuando el timbre se oyó. Lily se incorporó del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola inmediatamente.

- Bueno, Misty como que ya iba siendo la hora…- esta abrió tremendamente sus ojos al ver al alto joven detrás de ella –Huh… hola Ash-

Él estrechó su mano y saludó también –Hola Lily-

- Lo siento, hermana- Misty intentó sonreír ante la mirada escrutadora de la joven de pelo rosado –Se me hizo tarde…-

- Fue mi culpa en parte, Lily- agregó Ash, restando tímidamente la mano en el hombro de la joven pelirroja –Creo que la retuve mas de la cuenta…-

- Ya veo…- su mirada se dirigió al atuendo de su hermana, sin duda _nunca _había visto esas ropas en el placard de Misty –Llamé a tu casa y no estabas…-

- Oh…- Misty se sonrojó –Tuve un… pequeño problema y Ash se ocupó de mi…-

Lily sonrió divertida –No debes darme explicaciones, Myst-

Ash también entendió a lo que se refería, y sintió sus propias mejillas enrojecer –No es eso lo que…-

- ¡Mami!- Soleil apareció en la habitación interrumpiendo su explicación -¡Que bueno que ya viniste!. ¡Prometiste que iríamos a tomar helado!– luego reparó en el joven y corrió feliz hacia él -¡Ash!-

Este la alzó rápidamente, apretando débilmente su pequeño cuerpecito contra el suyo, sintiendo su calor. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero se negó a permitir que las lágrimas afloraran por sus mejillas. Dirigió su mirada a Misty, pero ella estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Sonreía llorosa secándose las mejillas

Lily los observó consecutivamente. La forma en la que el joven aferraba a su sobrina –con una ternura distinta, y hasta las lágrimas…- le indicaba que quizás Ash ya lo sabía. Si, tras voltear a ver a Misty, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que no se equivocaba al suponer eso. Sintió algo de orgullo ante la valentía absoluta de su hermana menor. Sonrió, decidiendo alejarse de la escena.

- Mami y yo iremos a tomar helado, pero puedes venir con nosotras si quieres Ash, cierto mami?- Soleil seguía hablando muy excitada girándose a la nombrada.

- Claro, princesita –Misty asintió observando el soberano esfuerzo que el joven estaba haciendo para ocultar la enorme emoción que sentía.

Soleil rió levemente y aferrándose del cuello de Ash, escondió por algunos segundos la cabeza en su hombro. Para ella, nada era tan importante como aquel pequeño momento que iba a pasar en compañía de sus padres.

Por fin, como una familia normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soleil los estudiaba con una mueca de diversión. Desde que salieron de casa de su tía Lily que no paraban de echarse el uno a otro, tímidas y nerviosas miradas, como si estuvieran enviándose silenciosos mensajes de lo que podrían o no deberían hacer.

Ash estacionó el auto y para su enorme sorpresa, él la ayudó a salir del vehiculo, mientras su madre los esperaba de pie, sonriendo con timidez. Observó a ambos minuciosamente, y se preguntó si aquel gran deseo que atesoraba con toda su alma, se habría vuelto realidad… Si era así, le resultaba extraño que tía Melody no se le hubiera confiado.

- ¿Cariño?-

Se giró a Ash que estaba inclinado ante ella, viéndola con preocupación.

- ¿Ocurre algo, cariño?-

- Ah, nop- sonrió. Vio que su madre tenía su misma expresión preocupada. Agregó –No pasa nada, mami-

Pero la inquietud no desapareció de sus ojos verdes, Soleil lo notó. Le extendió una mano, haciendo lo mismo con la restante y dirigiéndosela a Ash. Sonrió lentamente, al sentirse en el medio de los dos, y comenzaron a caminar.

Al fin, con sus padres juntos. Como debiera de ser.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquel era su sitio favorito.

En el verano solía pasar ahí las tardes en compañía de su madre. Saboreando algún helado o postre de chocolate. Ambas se sentaban en la terraza inmensa que aquel lugar tenía, observaban el mar y a las personas que allá abajo, en la playa de arena tibia, disfrutaban del agua fresca. Mucha gente pasaba allí sus vacaciones. Luego de disfrutar del helado, o postre, ambas preparadas de antemano, descendían a la playa y se divertían en el mar.

Soleil amaba hacer eso con Misty. Pero con la llegada del otoño, esas actividades habían quedado postergadas hasta que el verano llegara nuevamente. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que la belleza del lugar fuera menor. El mar todavía se imponía bañando la costa. El color del agua seguía siendo tan azul y profunda como el cielo, o como los ojos de su madre. Y la arena se veía tan suave y dorada como en aquellos días de extremo calor.

Ahora volvió la vista al frente, y observó a sus padres sentados delante de ella, manteniendo la misma expresión ansiosa de antes. A estas alturas ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Era tan obvio…

Sonrió otra vez, haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse –de nervios, felicidad, tranquilidad- ante la cómica, asustada cara de los dos adultos. Se concentró en su helado, notando que ninguno de ellos había probado el suyo. Ambos hablaban de temas sin importancia, riendo nerviosamente cuando el silencio se extendía. Con determinación se negó a brindarles alguna ayuda, decidida a oír como iban a comunicarle la gran noticia.

- …y así fue como nos conocimos…- decía Ash sonriendo mientras revolvía por centésima vez su postre.

- ¡Es una hermosa historia!- exclamó ella y agregó divertida – ¡Parece una de esas historias de amor que tía Lily suele ver por la televisión!- los observó por lo bajo notando el intenso rubor que se apoderó de ambos al oírla - ¿Y como fue que mamá y tu llegaron a ser novios?-

- ¡Soleil!-

Se rió. Aquello era tan divertido, ambos se veían tan tiernos así juntos, viéndose fugazmente para luego girar la cabeza en diferentes direcciones hasta que su bochorno desapareciera. Apoyó el mentón en sus manitos y cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

- En realidad cariño, tu mamá y yo queriamos hablarte de algo…- la voz vacilante de Ash la obligó a despertar y concentrar en él toda su completa atención.

- Es un tema un poco complicado, princesita…- añadió Misty con el mismo tono indeciso –Va a ser difícil para ti, hijita… pero…-

- N-no tienes que aceptarlo inmediatamente…- la interrumpió él apretando la mano de la joven que restaba en la superficie blanca de la mesa - Entiendo… entendemos que va a llevar su tiempo… Y-y…-

Soleil puso su mejor cara de seriedad, esperando.

- Princesita… nosotros… A-ash y yo…-

¿Por qué aquello era tan complicado?. Ella se veía tan pequeña e inocente sentada frente a ellos, con sus manos entrelazadas bajo su rostro. ¿Y si la herían?. Ash debió de notar lo mismo, la presión en su mano aumentó débilmente. Quizás era el miedo a que ella lo rechazara una vez que lo supiera… Se volvió a él y colocó la mano restante sobre la suya, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

- De lo que queremos hablarte, hijita es… es sobre tu papá…-

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Eso contribuyó al terror del pobre joven. Adelantó una mano hacia ella, diciendo en tono desesperado –N-no cariño, no es lo qu…-

- Ya lo sé-

La pequeña voz tan firme y confiable se oyó con suavidad. Soleil se bajó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos rodeando la mesa. Muy seria.

- Mamá, Ash ya lo sé…- el terror en los ojos del joven la conmovió, asintió sonriendo antes de treparse a sus rodillas y abrazarlo.

- P-pero…-

Soleil rió e intensificó la presión en torno a su cuello así podía oírla claramente.

- Papá…-

Y fue el bálsamo que necesitaba, escondió la cabeza entre el oscuro cabello perfumado de la niña, sintiendo los brazos de Misty rodeándolo también.

Y la palabra seguía flotando en el aire a pesar de que no era verano y el invierno se sentía en ese otoño frío. Pero ese día se sentía tan feliz como un miércoles en pleno Junio…

_Papá…_

_Papá…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Continuará_

_Nota:_

_Final feliz? Hummm… creo que no…_

_Por cierto y ahora que cuento con el consentimiento de Lucilene, (quien traduce meu Anjo al portugués y hace los hermosos fan arts de dicho fic n.n) y si desean un fan art lemon de este fic, no tienen mas que enviarme un review en este capitulo (con comentarios, claro está n.n) y su correspondiente dirección de e-mail, así yo se los envío y lo tienen en su correo._

_Eso es todo, gracias a todos por sus mensajes tan lindos, los quiero un montón! D_

_Cuídense y nos vemos prontito!_

_Sumi chan_

_Pd: 1: A quien dijo que las cosas estaban pasando muy rapido… Ehhh… ya vamos por el decimonoveno capitulo, realmente te parece que la verdad ha salido a luz demasiado pronto? –no es una critica, sino una simple pregunta _

_2: Perdón por mi tardanza en actualizar, pues… Bien, se debe a que estoy viendo mucho anime –Culpable Julian Manes, retenlo a él!- pero hago lo posible por escribir rapido. Gomen u.u_


	20. Cambios

**Meu Anjo**

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! n.n_

* * *

_Capítulo veinte: Cambios_

- ¡Oh Duplica es precioso!-

- ¿Cierto que si?-

Misty acarició con un dedo la mejilla sonrosada del infante que dormía en sus brazos. Del pequeño, llamaba poderosamente la atención el espeso cabello verde-amarronado que era una curiosa mezcla del color de ambos padres, y que cubría toda la pequeña cabeza en un tierno desorden.

- Es precioso- volvió a susurrar alzando al bebé hasta besar con suavidad la regordeta mejilla.

Duplica asintió complacida y se acomodó en la cama alargando los brazos a sus costados -¿Así que todo se ha resuelto favorablemente?-

Misty la miró por un segundo como si no entendiera la pregunta, luego asintió –Algo así-

- ¿Y cuando fue?-

- Antes de ayer…-

- Lógico que no me haya enterado, estaba en pleno trabajo de parto-

- ¿No era que aún faltaba tiempo para el alumbramiento?- comentó sonriéndose mientras volvía la vista al bebé.

- La fecha se adelantó. Las contracciones vinieron de golpe, gracias a Dios y Gary estaba en casa en esos momentos…-

- Pero según dijiste, fue rápido-

- Si…- Duplica soltó un suspiro –Pero no intentes cambiar de tema, estábamos hablando de Ash y de ti-

- En ningún momento hablábamos de él…-

- Bueno, pues empezaremos ahora. ¿Dónde está?-

- Afuera con Soly. Imagínate, la niña ha esparcido la noticia por todos lados… Ahora mismo debe de estar poniendo al tanto y contándole los últimos detalles a Dawlish-

- ¿Y como lo tomó Ash?-

Misty acarició el cabello del pequeño –Superó ampliamente mis expectativas… La adora, bueno ella también…-

- ¿Te lo dije, o no?-

- Si…-

- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?-

Misty la miró -¿Qué voy a hacer?-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero…-

- Aún no lo sé, Duplica. Que él sepa la verdad, realmente no cambia en mucho las cosas…-

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- la joven de cabello exclamó exaltada haciendo que el bebé rezongara inquieto. Misty se puso de pie y lo paseó por la habitación susurrando suaves palabras, hasta que volvió a dormirse- ¿No has hablado con él al respecto?- prosiguió la madre suavizando la voz.

Misty se detuvo poniendo la mano en la cabeza del niño para soportar su frágil peso. Su expresión decayó un poco –Aún no y… no sé si quiera hacerlo…-

- Aleesha ya sabe todo-

Las mejillas de la joven se entibiaron -¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

- Es parte del problema, o no?-

Misty no contestó.

- ¿A que tienes miedo?. Ash ha aceptado feliz la gran noticia y ambos, padre e hija, se adoran ¿Cuál es el dilema ahora?-

- No quiero hacerme demasiadas ilusiones con eso, Duplica…- suspiró –Él… él ha cambiado mucho… No es la misma persona que conocí y amé… Lo ocurrido este último tiempo lo deja bien al manifiesto…-

- Que tontería, tu tampoco eres la misma-

- Es diferente… también hablo por Soleil… yo podría soportar cualquier tipo de desencanto, pero… la niña…-

Duplica guardó silencio esta vez. La quietud se extendió en la pequeña habitación pintada de blanco. La joven pelirroja volvió a centrar su atención en la criatura que placidamente seguía durmiendo en sus brazos. Sonrió.

- Yo… aún me pasan cosas con él…- confesó con voz trémula sin levantar la vista, y como si estuviera hablando consigo misma –A pesar de todo, de haberme impuesto la orden de odiarlo, de herirlo, de ignorarlo… mis sentimientos todavía lo buscan…-sus ojos se ensancharon, la línea de sus labios se suavizó en otra triste sonrisa –Es algo extraño… luego de ver como aceptaba a Soleil sentí que… que volvía a amarlo tanto como el día que me pidió matrimonio… Todo esto es tan confuso…-

Duplica le alargó su mano -¡Oh, Myst!. Por favor no desaproveches esta oportunidad…-

- Pero tengo miedo… ¿y si no funciona…?. Ya fallamos una vez, bien puede que…-

- Haz el intento- la cortó-No pensarás seguir con ese absurdo plan de irte a Francia, verdad?-

Misty ladeó la cabeza, pensativa –No lo sé… todavía sigue siendo una posibilidad… pero… no creo que sea fácil arrancar a Soleil de los brazos de su padre y… dudo que él me permita marchar…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Así que ese es tu papá-

- ¡Aja!-

Dawlish dirigió una mirada azarosa hacia el adulto alto que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Decidió que el tipo en cuestión no le caía bien para nada.

- Parece ser muy malo…-

- ¡En absoluto!-

- Y no le agrado…-

Soleil se rió y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su amigo. Si hubiera visto la cara amenazante de Ash, sin duda habría puesto mayor atención a las palabras del niño, pero como no la vio, se concentró en defender a su amado padre.

- Claro que no, Daw. Papá es muy bueno y nos quiere mucho a mamá y a mí…-

El pequeño asintió y volvió a observar rápidamente al nombrado quien no había cambiado su actitud siniestra hacia él. Sonrió débilmente y volvió la mirada hacia su propio padre, que junto al anterior adulto, esperaba de pie junto a la habitación de su madre. Gary le sonrió y le levantó el pulgar en ese gesto que era extremadamente familiar para ellos, Dawlish también le sonrió y tras devolver el favor, se giró para seguir hablando tranquilamente con Soleil.

- Dile a tu hijo que quite las manos de mi hija-

- Son niños, Ashy Boy- Gary masculló entre dientes.

- No me parece correcto ese tipo de confianza entre un niño y una niña…-

- ¡Por amor de Dios, solo tienen cuatro años!-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Sabes?. Tu estupidez ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez –Gary se cruzó de brazos y lo miró –Primero, ignoras durante meses los detalles obvios que han estado bajo tus narices en relación a ese pequeño ángel que a Dios gracias ha sacado el parecido de Misty, y no el tuyo…-

- Muy gracioso-

- ¡Es cierto!. La verdad estaba gritando frente a tus ojos, y tu solo la descubres con un poco de ayuda… ¿y dices que la niña lo supo desde antes?. Y siguiendo con lo que decía, intentas boicotear la inocente amistad entre un niño y una niña de cuatro años de edad solo porque _mi _hijo es el involucrado en cuestión?-

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Suenas peor de lo que crees…- Gary meneó la cabeza –Y tercero y último, ambas madres de los infantes han tomado con éxtasis la idea que tu pequeño cerebro rechaza…-

- ¿A que te refieres?- Ash lo miró por lo bajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Soleil estaba sentada junto a Dawlish con su dulce cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su largo cabello azabache se confundía con el pelo castaño del niño. Gary los señaló con un gesto.

- ¿Deseas que te lo deletreé?. A las muchachas les encanta la idea de que nuestras familias se unificaran de algún modo en el futuro…-

- _¿QUÉ?-_

Gary se rió, ganando la atención de los pequeños involucrados, que curiosos se voltearon a ver de que reían sus respectivos padres –Siempre tarde Ashy Boy…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Intercambió una mirada azarosa con Misty antes de que su completa atención se enfocara en el pequeño infante que dormía entre sus brazos. Reprimió un suspiro ante esa visión y recordó los hechos pasados. Una ojeada furtiva al rostro de la joven pelirroja le confirmó que ella estaba pensando lo mismo, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y su límpida mirada se había aguado tras centrarse en el suelo.

Él suspiró otra vez. Aquello de verdad dolía… Tras el aborto no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema, pero Ash deseaba aclarar el punto entre los dos. No quería que aquel agujero se hiciera más grande de lo que ya era. No ahora que tenía a Soleil, y que con un golpe del destino podía tener a Misty también…

Pero había tanto que debían hablar… tanto que explicar… razonamientos que convenían ser formulados y escuchados… Y tantos ruegos de perdón que merecían ser tomados en cuenta…

Cinco años era mucho tiempo. ¿Podrían intentarlo otra vez?. ¿Sería tan fácil hacerlo?

- ¡Mami, bájalo!- Soleil le pidió en un murmullo suave extendiendo las manitas hacia ella en un gracioso gesto de impaciencia. Misty se inclinó un poco, dejando la cabeza del bebé a la altura de la niña. Esta sonrió extasiada y tras vacilar algunos segundos depositó un ligero beso en la pequeña mejilla regordeta –Es precioso…-

- ¿Verdad que si?- Misty le retribuyó la sonrisa y se incorporó. Observó al alto hombre moreno tras la niña y añadió con una leve expresión amistosa -¿Quieres tomarlo?-

Ash retrocedió horrorizado, como si en vez de proponerle que alzara al bebé, le hubiera pedido que sostuviera una bomba de nitroglicerina a punto de estallar. Duplica se rió disimuladamente escondiendo los labios en el cabello de su hijo mayor, mientras Gary mascullaba algo que no se llegó a oír.

- No gracias…- dijo avergonzado, retrocediendo en tanto sacudía la cabeza –No estoy acostumbrado a manejar algo tan pequeño…-

Misty le frunció el ceño –No es un 'algo' estamos hablando de un bebé aquí-

Soleil se rió –Anda papá, álzalo un ratito-

Él observó a la niña ¿Por qué debía llamarlo _papá_ con esa ternura que hacia que todo dentro suyo se llenara de algo tan dulce como la miel?

- Vamos Ash- Duplica lo animó desde su lugar abrazando a Dawlish -¿No piensas saludar a tu pequeño sobrino?-

- Pero temo dejarlo caer…- balbuceó.

- Yo estaré ahí para matarte, créeme…-

- ¡Gary!. ¡No uses ese vocabulario frente a los niños!-

- Lo siento, cariño…-

Soleil sonrió y le hizo otro gesto a su padre, este no tuvo opción y reprimiendo un suspiro derrotado, esperó pacientemente en tanto la joven pelirroja acomodaba al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

- Sostén bien su cabecita…- susurró.

Vaya que era extraño sostener algo tan suave y frágil. Algo que parecía querer quebrarse con los segundos que pasaban. Se sentía tibio y delicado entre sus brazos. Observó la nariz pequeña, las mejillas sonrojadas y la pequeña boca que se entreabría absorbiendo aire.

Misty estaba sonriéndole, sonriéndole con esa misma expresión inocente y despreocupada que era tan suya. Sus ojos verde azulados se suavizaron al encontrar su mirada, y él tuvo la sensación de que así debió de haber sido el nacimiento del bebé que habían perdido. Tal vez Misty pensaba lo mismo…

- Bueno, ahora puedes pedirle a tu papá y a tu mamá el hermanito que tanto quieres, no crees?-

- ¡Claro que si, tía Duplica!-

Las voces los sacaron de su ensueño. Ambos sonrojados como amapolas. Las voces pronto se convirtieron en risitas, y Gary se acercó a rescatar a su hijo. Lo alzó con cuidado y lo sostuvo en sus brazos todavía viendo a la apenada pareja.

- ¿Qué crees Ashy Boy?-

Soleil se acercó sonriendo a ellos, le extendió los brazos a él para que la alzara.

- ¿Mamá y tú pueden regalarme un hermanito, cierto papi?- preguntó ingenuamente con sus ojos aguados bien abiertos, viendo a ambos adultos respectivamente.

Ash volteó hacia Misty, pero esta estaba demasiado concentrada en ocultar su rubor mientras fingía acomodar su cabello.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Esa noche_

- ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, papi?- Soleil preguntó excitada en tanto Misty terminaba de vestirla para ir a la cama -¿Cierto que si puede quedarse aquí con nosotras mami?-

Ash las observaba desde la puerta con una media sonrisa, la cual decayó un poco al oír la inocente cuestión.

Misty le daba la espalda –No creo que papá pueda, princesita. Él tiene obligaciones que cumplir, y también está su novia…-

Los ojos de la niña parecieron apagarse- Cierto… lo había olvidado…-

Ash se aclaró la garganta sonoramente –Eh, Misty ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- su voz salió ligeramente suave y calmada.

Ella se giró en tanto acababa de cubrir con las mantas a Soleil –Por supuesto- luego se dirigió a la pequeña - Pero antes dile buenas noches a papá, princesita-

- Buenas noches, papi-

Ash se acercó hasta la cama y aferró la manita que ansiosa se extendía hacia él. Oyó los pasos de Misty alejándose y supo que había salido de la habitación. Silenciosamente agradeció el gesto, por unos minutos podría estar a solas con su hija sin sentirse apenado.

- Buenas noches cariño- murmuró con suavidad.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma?-

- ¿Es lo que quieres?-

- Sip…-

- Está bien- apretó la pequeña mano entre las suyas, mientras veía con atención sus rasgos. Ahí estaba la pequeña nariz de Misty y sus inmensos y cristalinos ojos. El mismo pálido mate de su piel, y su sonrisa. Era increíble como la madre naturaleza podría hacer aquello que luciera tan perfecto y maravilloso en ambas.

- ¿Papi?-

- ¿Mmhm?- él se sentó mas cómodamente en el borde -¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

- Yo supe que eras tú después de que me enseñaste las fotografías…- dijo la niña en susurro- Antes había visto las imágenes de la boda en el álbum de mamá… y luego de que me mostraste las fotografías lo supe rápidamente…- se incorporó un poco y metió la mano bajo su almohada, sacó algo –Aquí, mami no sabe que las tengo…-

El Joven tomó lo ella le ofrecía. Era una imagen de Misty y él en la boda. Ambos se veían tan pequeños, tan inmaduros e inocentes que eso parecía lejano, como si hubiera ocurrido millones de años atrás.

Él sonrió.

- No te había reconocido…- confesó la niña apenada -… hasta que me enseñaste las últimas en el orfanato… Tía Melody acabó por confirmármelo… y-y quería decírtelo, papi, pero tía Dy dijo que era mami quien debía hacerlo…- asintió – Así que ella y yo lo guardamos en secreto…-

- Hummm-

- ¿No estas molesto con mami, cierto?-

Ash observó la preocupada expresión en sus grandes ojos. La pequeña presión en su mano se hizo más fuerte.

- No, cariño-

- ¿Y verdad que todavía quieres mucho a mamá?-

Él sonrió débilmente.

- ¿La quieres mucho, cierto papi?-

- Si- contestó finalmente. La niña sonrió, sus mejillas se colorearon.

- ¡Mami también te quiere papi!- exclamó alborozada, asintiendo muy convencida.

- Soly…-

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a cerrarse tras eso. Sonrió una vez más y entrelazó sus dedos a los del adulto –Buenas noches papi… M-me alegro que seas tú… papi… papi…-

Ash se rió en silencio. Besó los dedos de la pequeña y se inclinó besarle la mejilla, su suave respiración le llegó a los oídos –Yo también me alegro de serlo hija…- susurró y rozó los labios en su frente.

Se quedó varios minutos más observándola dormir sintiendo una satisfacción enorme en su pecho. Allí estaba el pequeño ángel que había sido enviado a la Tierra con el propósito de amarlos, a ambos, tal cuales eran, con sus errores y egoísmos; amarlos sin pedir nada a cambio.

Recordó la plática pendiente con Misty y tras quedarse unos segundos más viéndola dormir, salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras si.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Encontró a la joven en el living, de pie frente a la ventana. Con la vista perdida hacia fuera, hacia el mar ensombrecido y la noche estrellada. Ni siquiera lo sintió entrar, demasiado metida en su mundo de pensamientos como para advertir su presencia. Él se detuvo a un metro de ella, observándola; sus hombros estaban algo contraídos y a través del leve reflejo del vidrio se veían sus parpados fuertemente cerrados.

Misty soltó un suave suspiro y se giró, abrió enormemente los ojos al verlo allí.

- Soly ya se durmió- le dijo él.

Ella asintió –Ha de haber estado muy cansada, muchas emociones juntas…-

Hizo un gesto afirmativo, y luego recordó porque le había pedido esa charla. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar cualquier gesto innecesario.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la niña?. Creí haberte aclarado ayer que ya no tenía nada que ver con esa mujer-

Misty lo miró fijamente –Primero, no era nada que Soleil no supiera de antemano. Y segundo… yo puedo soportar que juegues conmigo Ash, pero la niña no… Soleil no tiene porqué pagar cualquier error nuestro… Y esas palabras parecen encerrar una hermosa ilusión, y como todo espejismo llegará el momento en el que se disuelva quedando la realidad en su lugar… Yo solo hago lo posible por evitar que mi hija atraviese por eso…-

Ash abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando se oyó una aguda campanilla. Misty se excusó dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del teléfono. Él la siguió a corta distancia.

- Hola Charie- dijo la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa al reconocer el ID.

_- Hey, cariño. ¡Ya me he enterado la gran noticia!-_

Misty se apoyó en la pequeña mesa, sus mejillas se encendieron –Oh…-

_- ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre mañana también?-_

- No. De a poco nos iremos ajustando a los nuevos horarios –sonrió otra vez ignorando la presencia del joven a sus espaldas.

_- Escucha Myst, hay algo para lo cual te he llamado. ¿Aún planeas irte a Francia…?-_

Misty soltó un suave suspiro –No lo creo, Charie… De momento no-

_- Genial. ¿Cariño recuerdas el estudio que te pedí que dieras en Hoenn antes de irte?-_

- Lo recuerdo…-

_- Bien, necesito que lo hagas, linda. Ya he arreglado con Jay todos los detalles pertinentes, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada más allá del simposio…-_

- Pero…-

_- Un entrenador te acompañará, Myst. Y he seleccionado al mejor, créeme-_ se oyó una débil risita. Misty sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Charie?. Sabes que nunca he dado una conferencia de esas y…-

_- Sé que lo harás bien. Estas mas capacitada que cualquier especialista en tu campo. Eres una gran bióloga, Misty, no tengo dudas de eso…-_ hizo una pausa _– Escucha ¿Ash está contigo?. He intentado llamarlo a su celular pero la hermosa voz de una operadora me dice que está fuera de cobertura…-_

Misty se giró por primera vez, con el auricular pegado a su oído. Ash la estaba viendo tratando de entender, de entre lo poco que había oído, la conversación telefónica. Ella le hizo un gesto –Si aquí está, quieres que te lo pase?-

_- No, dile que me llam…No, mejor tráelo contigo cuando vengas a la oficina mañana, esta bien?- _

Ella alzó las cejas en un gesto confuso -¿Conmigo?-

_- Oui, es lo que dije, linda. Bueno debo colgar, envíale mis cariños a la pequeña Soleil…Y también mis saludos especiales a la prima de Ash…-_

- ¿Melody?-

- ¿Melody?- murmuró él en un susurro -¿Qué tiene que ver mi prima en todo esto?-

_-Oui, saluda a esa señorita de mi parte. Es una dama muy educada y me ha caído muy simpática…-_

- Está bien, Charie. Adiós-

_- Cuídate cariño-_

Misty soltó un tenue suspiro y depositó el teléfono en su base. Se giró hasta encontrar al joven a corta distancia de si. Dejó caer la cadera en el filo de la mesa y lo miró, inconscientemente acomodó un rizo tras su hombro.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano?-

Él le sostuvo la vista por un par de largos segundos, luego torció la boca en un gesto divertido -¿Estas invitándome a salir?-

- Que mas quisieras –le hizo una mueca –No. El tema es que Charie desea que vengas a la oficina conmigo-

- ¿Contigo?. ¿Y porque o para que?-

Misty torció la vista –No lo sé. ¿Vienes o no?-

Se encogió de hombros –Supongo que no me puedo negar-

- Claro que puedes, Ash -caminó hacia él haciendo que este conservara su aliento súbitamente –Siempre y puedes rehusarte. Nadie está apuntándote con una pistola para que aceptes tomar responsabilidad en algo que no quieres hacer…-

Él se inclinó frente a ella de modo que pudo ver perfectamente el acuoso color de sus pupilas. Por un segundo se quedaron así, peligrosamente cerca.

- Voy a tomar mis responsabilidades, Misty. Ya te lo he dicho, y no veo razón para que dudes de mí. No es como que hubiera faltado a algunas de mis promesas en el pasado…-

Los labios de ella se fruncieron. A pesar de los tacones en sus zapatos seguía siendo pequeña frente al joven –Creo que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista-

- No. Tú ves las cosas a tu antojo, guiándote por tus caprichos -

- ¿Acaso tu no?. ¿Debo recordarte los últimos acontecimientos…?-

Una atmósfera de tensión flotó en el aire. Nubes de ira y enojo. El silencio se hizo terriblemente molesto e incomodo.

Ash suspiró – ¿Por el bien de _nuestra_ hija podemos hacer el esfuerzo de tener una relación medianamente amistosa?-

Aquella simple palabra hizo que las piernas se le aflojaran como agua. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con él diciendo exactamente eso?. Refiriéndose a Soleil como si fuera parte de ambos, no solo de él o ella.

Asintió notando que había apretado los puños y que su vista se concentraba en el suelo. Seguro que sus mejillas se habían encendido.

- Bueno, debo irme ya. ¿Paso a recogerte mañana?-

- Si…- de pronto se sintió tímida. ¿Así seria su vida de ahora en más? –Le prometí a Soly que la llevaría a casa de Melody. La oficina queda de paso… Si no te molesta, claro…-

Él sonrió. Misty y otro de sus cambios de humor, un segundo era un huracán enfurecido y al siguiente una cálida brisa de primavera. Colocó un dedo en su barbilla y lo alzó hacia si –No me molesta-

Ella encontró sus ojos y otra vez ese momentáneo trance se esparció entre ellos como bruma.

- Debo irme…-

- Si…-

Pero ninguno se movió. La mano bajo su barbilla aún seguía ahí, y los dedos rozaban sutilmente la pálida piel. Ash se inclinó un poco más y vacilante depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- Hasta mañana…-

Misty torció la cara y besó su mejilla también.

- Cuídate…-

Aquello de algún modo pareció ser lo más correcto entre esos dos jóvenes que debían aprender a aceptar la presencia del otro antes de hacer algo más.

El suave sonido de una puerta al cerrarse fue lo último que se oyó en esa noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Al otro día_

- ¡Oh, tía Melody tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste!- Soleil exclamó abrazando felizmente a la muchacha.

Esta se rió –Bueno, si te lo decía ya no seria sorpresa ¿o no?-

- ¡Oh tía fue genial!-Soleil rió enseñándole sus ojos verdes muy abiertos -¡Papá se veía tan lindo diciéndolo!-

Melody también sonrió. Tomó el rostro de la niña entre sus manos -¿Eres feliz cariño?-

- ¡Sip!. ¡Mucho tía Dy!- respondió con enorme entusiasmo, luego este decayó un tanto –Pero yo… yo quiero que papá viva con nosotras, con mamá y conmigo…-

- ¿No le has pedido eso?-

- Nop…- Soleil dudó -¿Esta bien si lo hago?. Mamá puede molestarse…-

La joven se enderezó un poco –Quizás… quizás debamos esperar algunos días antes de pedírselo- luego se encogió de hombros en tanto volvía a sonreír –Tal vez y alguien pueda echarnos una mano…-

La niña no pareció entenderla -¿Pero tú me ayudarás, cierto tía Dy?-

- Claro cariño. De hecho, creo que la ayuda ya está en camino- la abrazó con fuerza -¿Qué opinas?-

Soleil se rió abrazándola a su vez -¡Soy feliz!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían conservado aquel silencio desde que salieron de casa de Melody. Durante el viaje, y el camino dentro del edificio hasta la iluminada oficina no se habían dicho una sola palabra. Hasta evitaban verse como si fueran un par de nerviosos adolescentes en su primera cita.

Ash le abrió la puerta cortésmente, y caminó detrás de ella, cohibido al notar la cantidad de personas con bata blanca que la saludaron al llegar. De hecho, Misty también se había puesto una encima del bonito vestido de lana que llevaba. Y la pequeña identificación colgaba de su cuello enseñando su puesto dentro de la empresa.

- ¡Hola jovencitos!- Charise Lancaster se quitó los anteojos y se levantó de la silla acercándose a saludarlos. Ella también tenía esa misma larga indumentaria de doctor –Me alegra que hayan venido… juntos-

Enfatizó la última palabra y sonrió en tanto hacia un gesto con la mano indicándoles que tomaran asiento.

- Conocí a tu querida prima, Ash. Es una muchacha muy dulce-

- Obviamente, no la conoces muy bien- murmuró el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

- De todos modos he hablado con ella y he llegado a una muy buena idea…-

Misty se removió inquieta en su asiento. Quizás porque sospechaba a donde quería llegar con todo eso la otra mujer.

- Y tiene que ver contigo _monsieur…-_

- Por supuesto Charie ¿necesitas algo?. ¿Deseas que Lance y yo hagamos algo por ti?-

- Deja a Lance fuera de esto- se inclinó un poco –Es a ti a quien necesito-

- Desde ya cuentas conmigo…-

Charise sonrió centrando la atención en Misty –Veras, tengo un grupo de amigos en la región de Hoenn que han decidido congregar a varios inversionistas para crear un _aquarium _pokémon en Paris… ¿La causa?. La increíble cantidad de desecho tóxico que se arroja en el océano…- hizo una pausa. Ash la escuchaba con un dejo de confusión como si no entendiera a donde iba con eso. La muchacha a su lado tenía las mejillas encendidas y las manos frenéticamente enlazadas sobre las rodillas –Jay, el científico a cargo del proyecto me ha rogado que fuera Misty quien diera el discurso para convencer a los ricos posibles clientes… Obviamente, estoy en completo acuerdo con la decisión de Jay. Nadie está más capacitada que mi querida niña…-

- Charie…- Misty intervino con voz trémula.

La nombrada la ignoró levantando una mano hacia ella pidiéndole que no hablara.

- No entiendo en que puedo serte útil, _madame-_

- Ya voy a eso Ash, paciencia- Charise tomó un folleto de sobre el escritorio y se lo tendió –Es un diseño del _aquarium. _Muy _Belle_ ¿no?- él hizo un gesto afirmativo- Bueno, era de esperarse que también me pidieran que eligiera un excelente Maestro Pokémon para que acompañara a mi asistente y…-

Misty se mordió el labio. A su lado, él ya estaba empezando a entender.

- …_mademoiselle _Melody me dijo de que necesitas tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones, así que no me pareció nada mal su sugerencia de que fueras tú quien escoltara a mi niña… Lance ha estado completamente de acuerdo conmigo y ha dicho que te tomaras los días que necesites… En cuanto a ti, cariño…- se giró a Misty –Puedes tomarte unos días también, no?-

- Si, pero… Quizás el Sr Ketchum tenga otros planes en mente…-

La dama se giró hacia él -¿Es así?. ¿Te estoy poniendo ante un aprieto, querido?-

- Por supuesto que no Charie- miró a Misty con una ceja arqueada –Tal vez sea tu asistente quien tenga otra idea…-

- ¿Myst?-

- No. Soy muy seria con mi trabajo Charie, lo sabes…-

- _Oui_, cariño. Lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé-

- Hablaba del Sr Ketchum, porque ya conocemos sus… actividades…Y quizás debiste de habérselo consultado antes, la mayoría de las secretarias de la LIGA puede que vayan a echarlo de menos…-

Ash apretó la mandíbula –Si así fuera, no seria un tema que te incumba-

- ¿Acaso tienen problemas en hacer esto juntos?- Charise preguntó de golpe con las manos en las caderas.

- No-

- Claro que no, _madame-_

La mujer rubia se inclinó frente a ellos poniendo las manos en sus hombros –Escuchen, sé que esto puede ser difícil para ambos, pero…ustedes solían ser un gran equipo en el pasado, y es a _ese_ equipo al que quiero. No pretendo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como solían, pero los últimos acontecimientos…el hecho de que tú, Ash ya sepas la verdad, bueno… tienen muchas cosas para hablar… necesitan tener este tiempo a solas y… y ante todo, esto _es _una orden ¿Entendido?-

Misty asintió, a su lado el joven hizo lo mismo. Charise satisfecha por haberlos hecho entrar en razón, se incorporó con una sonrisa –_Merci_. Ahora debo telefonear a Jay para arreglar los últimos detalles. El viaje es en cuatro semanas…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Tienes algún problema en viajar conmigo?-

- No ¡Tú eres el que tiene problemas en hacerlo!-

- No fui yo quien inventó esas tontas excusas frente a Charise-

- ¡Lo hice por ti!. ¿Quién sabe si puedas acostumbrarte a estar algunos días lejos de tu modo de vida?. No quiero que tus…ejem… amiguitas te echen de menos por mi culpa…-

La frase de Misty dicha en ese tono de voz aburrido terminó por enfurecerlo. Normalmente él no solía perder los estribos con tanta facilidad, pero parecía que aquella pelirroja contribuía a sacar la peor parte de sí. Ella estaba tranquilamente apoyada en la pared de la oficina, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Charise hubo salido, excusándose con el interminable papeleo que debía llenar para la convención. Los ojos claros de Misty parpadearon de asombro cuando él de una rápida acción la inmovilizó contra la pared usando el peso de su cuerpo.

Colocó las manos a los costados de su rostro y se le acercó, apretando los dientes –Mi modo de vida, o el uso que hago de ella no es tema de discusión-

- Nadie lo está discutiendo-

- Y _eso _ya se terminó-

Misty le sostuvo la mirada y ladeó la cabeza –Me pregunto porqué, o… debido a qué…-

Ash le tomó la barbilla con una mano, el gesto hizo que las curvas de la muchacha rozaran su pecho –Sabes muy bien porque, o debido a quien-

Ella esperó que él sonriera o algo, no la expresión seria y ceñuda de su semblante. Intentó moverse pero no se lo permitió, volvió a verlo reflejando una muda pregunta.

- Es debido a ti, Misty…-

Se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos como si se hubiera olvidado de parpadear. Despegó los labios lentamente y observó como él seguía de cerca el gesto. ¿Estaban jugando con fuego?. Los labios de Ash también se entreabrieron.

Un eterno segundo siguió en tanto continuaban viéndose como si la vida dependiera de eso. Sus rostros muy cerca, al igual que sus cuerpos. Él sabia que aquella era una situación comprometida… ¿Pero podría negarse a lo que sus labios pedían a gritos?. ¿A sentir la suavidad de sus caricias y palabras como tiempo atrás…?

Todo era tan confuso ahora… Debería ser diferente, pero por alguna invisible razón esta realidad estaba lejos de ser lo que soñaba.

- C-creo que debemos ir a buscar a Soleil…- dijo él por fin, y con voz trémula como si no estuviera muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella asintió, sus mejillas de repente muy sonrojadas. Varios bucles resbalaron de sus hombros. El joven se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ash?- lo llamó obligándolo a detenerse en su trayecto. Él se giró con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos castaños –Lo siento…- murmuró sintiéndose apenada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

- Comportarme así contigo. Yo… perdóname…-

El joven sonrió y le extendió la mano, esperándola. Cuando sintió la pequeña palma en la suya, sujetó los dedos con cuidado –Disculpa aceptada-

- Gracias…-

- Aún tenemos mucho por aprender, Myst…- dijo con suavidad. Guardó silencio por unos segundos -¿Crees que podamos ser los amigos que éramos antes…?. ¿Una tregua?-

No fue eso lo que quiso decir, pero era un buen comienzo…

Ella también sonrió, asintió –Por el bien de Soly, si. Amigos como cuando éramos pequeños…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La tarde moría lentamente en ese frío crepúsculo.

Ella volteó hacia la débil claridad que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un segundo casi conteniendo el aliento.

Todavía aquello parecía tan raro, tan confuso… Ash y Soleil con la verdad a cuesta, adorándose como si se hubieran visto desde el primer día. Él siendo el excelente padre que siempre soñó, la niña comportándose de aquel modo sonriente y feliz… ¿Y ella misma?

Ella se sentía como si estuviera débil e indefensa, como a punto de enfermarse. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué debía de sentirse de aquel modo cuando ya todo se sabía?. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de la felicidad de las dos personas que más amaba?

Quizás porque entendía que su amor no era recíproco en una de esas dos personas… Quizás porque todavía existía el temor horrible de que Soleil le fuera arrebatada… Quizás porque el circulo de felicidad se cerraba solo alrededor de ellos dos excluyéndola… Quizás porque después de todo el daño que le había hecho a ambos, merecía sentirse así… Quizás porque ya no habría más felicidad para ella.

Abrió los ojos, la noche ya había llegado pese a que habían transcurrido solo algunos segundos. Desde la cocina oía a Melody canturreando, haciendo ruido con tazas, platos y cucharas.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos como una forma de escapar y perderse…

Si pudiera cambiar el destino… Si pudiera rehacer su vida, se habría quedado a luchar por lo que tanto amaba.

Como él se lo había dicho aquella mañana después de la fiesta. Había tenido razón en todas sus palabras, y pese a su bronca e ira, Misty sabía que no podía estar mas en lo cierto. ¿Cuándo había crecido aquel ingenuo muchachito?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… presentía que su mundo estaba tan torcido que ningún milagro podría jamás arreglarlo.

Los pasos de Melody la volvieron a la realidad. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que su amiga encendía la luz y colocaba una bandeja en la mesa.

- ¿Esperarás a Ash aquí?-

- No –parpadeó un poco ante la repentina luz - Él prometió llevar a Soly a casa luego del paseo-

- Veo que las cosas entre ellos evolucionan favorablemente…- llenó una taza y se la tendió -¿Y donde están ahora?-

- Fueron a tomar helado- hizo una pausa –Ya sabes, típica salida de padre e hija…-

- ¿Te han excluido?-

Misty sonrió con tristeza – Algo así…-

Melody leyó su gesto con los ojos entrecerrados, según su opinión todavía había mucho por sacar a la luz.

- Supongo que en unas cuantas semanas más, todo se arreglará, las cosas volverán a su sitio y tú abandonarás esa expresión de desconcierto que no te sienta…-

La otra joven alzó una ceja en su dirección, algo sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Se enderezó en su asiento.

- Así que tú tuviste que ver en esa elección de Charie…- dijo con voz suave dirigiéndose a su amiga que bebía a sorbos de su taza de café.

Melody sonrió inocentemente –Digamos que usé un poquito de mi influencia…-

- ¿Influencia?-

Esta rió –Bueno, tal vez no esté participando activamente en la LIGA Pokémon, pero tengo mis contactos… solo me bastó mover unos hilos aquí y otros allá…-

- Malvada…-

- Inteligente es la palabra, querida prima…- Melody sonrió y depositó la taza en la mesa -¿Vas a contarme los detalles de cómo fue?. Ash me dijo algo esa noche cuando llamó, pero obviamente no es lo mismo que oírlo de ti…-

Misty se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Y bien?-

- No recuerdo muy bien…E-estaba algo…-

- ¿Alcoholizada?- la joven morocha reprimió una risita –Vaya que debió de haber sido todo un espectáculo. Me hubiera encantado estar allí para ver la cara de Ash…-

- Él estaba tan sorprendido… tan…-

- ¿Ilusionado?-

- Si…- Misty sonrió por un segundo –Siento que todo el peso que llevaba en los hombros se disolvió como niebla cuando él lo aceptó… Y Soly… Soly está realmente feliz con su padre. Lo adora, todo el tiempo está al pendiente de él…-

- ¿Y tú?-

- ¿Yo?- la miró sin entender.

Melody dejó de sonreír por un momento -Tú como estas, Myst. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?-

- Bien…-

La joven morocha llenó otra taza de café y se la tendió –Aún sigues preocupada por algo… ¿cierto?-

Los ojos claros se abrieron de golpe y empezó a negar, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza.

- Dime, Myst…-

- No hay nada que decir, Melody… supongo que debo estar inquieta por lo del viaje…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, la nombrada miró a su amiga por encima de la porcelana con preocupación. El profundo azul de sus ojos de repente muy suave. Sus cejas se bajaron por un segundo. Luego de un suspiro, pareció adquirir una nueva resolución, la línea roja de sus labios se abrió en una enorme sonrisa.

- Hum…- dijo Melody recostándose en su asiento con una mueca traviesa –Sería como una segunda Luna de Miel, no?. Espero que ambos sepan apreciar el tiempo…-

Misty solo bebió su taza, sus mejillas tan o mas rojas que su cabello.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Waw, papi!. ¡Me encanta!- Soleil exclamó llena de entusiasmo.

- Pero cariño, mamá y yo no estaremos por unos cuantos días y…-

- ¡Me encantará quedarme en casa de tía Dy!. ¡Además adoro que mamá y tú se vayan de viaje!- lamió su helado y le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre –Después, tu vendrás a vivir con nosotras, cierto?-

La pregunta hizo que a Ash casi se le soltara su propio helado.

- ¿Verdad papi?-

Él la miró con una expresión apenada -¿Te gustaría eso, hijita?-

- ¡Claro que si!. Mamá, tu y yo…- sonrió mientras enumeraba con sus dedos haciendo equilibrio con el cono de crema –Mamá, tu y yo viviremos juntos como todos los papás y las mamás-

Él le sonrió. ¿Por qué no?.

Ah… las vueltas del destino ¿podría este actuar a su favor?. ¿Podrían ellos vivir como una familia de verdad?

- Hablaré con Misty al respect…- la frase se atoró en su garganta cuando de un salto la niña lo abrazó. El helado cayó derramado al suelo, pero a Soleil pareció no importarle –Hija…-

Ella lo abrazó mas fuerte aún, hundiendo toda la cabeza en su cuello. Ash aspiró otra vez ese aroma que era tan familiar a Misty.

- Papi… papi prométeme que vendrás a vivir con nosotras… que mami y tu serán felices otra vez como en las fotografías…-

Él no podía ver el rostro de la niña tras sus palabras, pero podía imaginar su expresión seria y esperanzada ante la voz ansiosa que estaba hablándole.

- ¿Es lo que quieres, cariño?- preguntó en un suave murmullo.

Soleil se incorporó, sus ojos brillando enormemente, asintió una y otra vez muy convencida e ilusionada – ¡Sip!. ¡Sip, papi. Yo quiero que mamá, tú y yo vivamos juntos por siempre!-

Ash le sonrió ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ese inocente ángel?. Acarició su cabello con ternura, y unió su frente a la de ella.

- Haremos todo lo posible, Soly…- susurró –Lo prometo…-

- ¡Gracias papi!. ¡Gracias papi!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Me ha bombardeado con todo tipo de cuestiones…- Ash comentó divertido –No puedes imaginar la cantidad de preguntas astutas que bullen en la mente de esa niña…-

- Si las imagino, créeme- Misty le respondió también sonriendo –Tiene una imaginación muy activa…-

Debían ser cerca de las once de la noche. Luego de que Soleil se había dormido, los dos adultos habían acabado en la cocina, sentados a la redonda mesa de madera. La tetera de porcelana se hallaba en el medio de ambos, así como las tazas a medio llenar.

Un agradable ambiente de compañerismo flotaba entre ellos. Habían pasado las dos últimas horas conversando acerca de Soleil. Ash quería saber todo acerca de ella; embarazo, parto, sus cumpleaños y todo cuanto Misty pudiera decirle. Escuchaba con aquella expresión feliz, sosteniendo su mano como lo había hecho durante toda la plática.

La situación parecía tan extraña… Ellos allí, compartiendo una charla sin insultarse o agredirse verbalmente. Sin sacar a colación hechos pasados… Hablando como los mejores amigos del mundo que solían ser cuando pequeños. Riendo con aquel compañerismo que siempre los había caracterizado.

Pese a todo… Ash podía notar algo que no estaba bien en la mujer frente a él. La sonrisa en sus labios era genuina, pero sus ojos… sus ojos parecían fuera de esa agradable atmósfera. Como si en cualquier momento, ella estallaría en un incontenible llanto.

Inconscientemente sus dedos sujetaron aún mas la pequeña mano –Has hecho un excelente trabajo con ella, Misty…-

- Gracias… -

- Soleil es una niña maravillosa. Me asombra su capacidad para hablar y expresarse, la soltura y la rapidez con la que se desenvuelve ante todo…-

Ella hizo una pausa –Ha sacado eso de ti…-

- De ti también…- sonrió –Ha sacado cosas buenas de ambos… Realmente, Misty, has hecho un excelente trabajo-

- No ha sido nada fácil-

- Lo sé, y yo te ayudaré de ahora en más…- él murmuró sonriéndole. Luego se puso serio, soltó su mano por unos segundos –Pero hay algo de lo que deseo hablarte…-

Misty se mordió el labio, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, poniéndolos en sus rodillas. Asintió tratando de mostrarse normal y calmada.

- Quiero que Soleil lleve mi apellido…- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Tu apellido?-

- Es mi hija, es lo lógico ¿no crees?- levantó la mirada centrándola en la de ella. Sus ojos lucían tan aguados -¿Myst?-

La joven asintió –Claro, claro…-

- ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

Los nudillos de ella se estaban volviendo blancos. Sentía el filo de las uñas clavándosele en las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Myst…?- preguntó otra vez.

- Es lo lógico, Ash. Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo…- respondió con voz trémula.

Él la observó con atención. En ningún momento había sido capaz de verlo a los ojos. ¿Ella estaba bien con todo eso?

Observó el reloj en su muñeca - Debo irme…- dijo poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndole una ojeada preocupada a la pelirroja cabeza que no se había movido ni un centímetro -¿Mañana podemos salir a almorzar los tres, no crees?-

Misty asintió.

- Bueno, entonces será hasta mañana- se le acercó y luego de vacilar un poco, depositó un pequeño beso entre sus cabellos. Como esperaba, tenía la misma fragancia de Soleil, champú de frutas… quizás manzanas y jazmines…

Misty tampoco se movió. Aquello estaba preocupándole seriamente. Se detuvo dubitativo antes de finalmente resignarse a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Debería quedarse a hablar con ella, pero… ¿Qué le podría decir?. Las cosas entre ambos habían mejorado mucho y… y… ¿no era demasiado pronto para… para… dar el primer paso…?

Tenía miedo de equivocarse, de lastimarse y lastimarla otra vez… Pero la quería tanto, tanto…

Suspiró resignado frente a la puerta, y cuando extendió la mano hacia el picaporte, pudo oír las rápidas pisadas detrás de él. Se giró un segundo y la joven se arrojó bruscamente en sus brazos envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo, que finalizó con Ash contra la madera.

Sentía su cuerpo pequeño sacudirse y supo que estaba llorando. Aquello lo asustó, deslizó las manos por su espalda adentrándose en su cabello.

- ¿Myst?- preguntó en un ronco susurro apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza -¿Qué pasa Myst…?-

En lugar de contestar, se deshizo en nuevos sollozos que cobraron más vigor ante la suavidad de las palabras y gestos. Tembló involuntariamente y más jadeos ahogados escaparon de su garganta.

- Misty…- la abrazó más fuerte aún. Sentía el calor de su aliento a través de su ya húmeda camisa –Misty, háblame…-

Ella sacudió la cabeza, Ash no podía verla, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados entre las hebras de cabello rojo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ocasionales gemidos que salían de su boca sin poder detenerlos hablaban de cuan malo era su estado emocional. Lo abrazó más fuerte, ahogando los estremecimientos en su camisa.

- P-perdóname… perdóname…- dijo por fin, con la voz quebrada, hablando entre hipos y gemidos que apenas se le entendían –Por favor… P-por favor perdóname…-

Ash oyó su voz distorsionada por el llanto, y sintió genuina consideración hacia ella. Con suavidad deslizó la mano por su espalda en un movimiento lento y cariñoso –Shhh…cálmate…- la meció con afecto susurrando una y otra vez aquellas mismas palabras.

El llanto descendió, y ocasionalmente se oían uno que otro suspiro entrecortado, acompañado de un frágil lamento que se perdía entre su ropa.

Él se despegó de la puerta y se dirigió al sillón, llevando a la muchacha entre sus brazos durante todo el trayecto. Se sentó con cuidado y acomodó cariñosamente a Misty en sus rodillas. Ella enredó los brazos tras su cuello y escondió bruscamente la cabeza en su hombro. Ash sonrió levemente.

- ¿Vas a dejar de llorar?- le preguntó con suavidad, todavía acariciando su cabello que se deslizó sin problemas entre sus dedos.

Como única respuesta ella atinó a sacudir la cabeza.

- ¿No vas a dejar de llorar?-

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza en el mismo gesto negativo.

Él se enderezó un poco, y quitó los brazos de su cuello para tomar con facilidad el rostro de la joven. Sus manos se humedecieron apenas rozaron sus mejillas, y aquello lo conmovió profundamente. Su pequeña nariz irritada al igual que sus ojos grandes y enrojecidos, que parpadearon más lágrimas que siguieron el aguado camino de las anteriores.

- ¿Myst?- dijo en un murmullo buscando que ella lo mirase. Sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y procedió a secarle la cara. Sin embargo aquello no daba resultado, cuantas más lágrimas secaba, tanto mas eran derramadas… y él, que la había visto llorar muchas veces, y todas ellas buscaba la forma de remediar aquel estado de ánimo, sabia que no podría soportar por mas tiempo el verla así –Hey… hey…- rozó su mejilla con un dedo.

Misty lo miró por fin, algo apenada, luego le quitó el pañuelo y se cubrió la nariz.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?-

Los aguados ojos verdes se detuvieron en los suyos antes de asentir con cierta renuencia. Ash deslizó la mano en su cabello otra vez y llevó la pelirroja cabeza hacia su pecho, bajo su barbilla. El rubor de Misty se intensificó, quizás por la vergüenza que sentía, por la posición en la que estaba, o porque a desgano estaba disfrutando mucho de su contención.

Y a él tampoco parecía importarle sus propias acciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el suave cabello le hacia cosquillas en el mentón.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que pasa Misty?-

Transcurrieron algunos segundos hasta que pudo oír la entrecortada voz –S-si…-

- Dime-

- S-soy… Soy una horrible persona… mira todo lo que te hice… a ti, a Soly…- hizo una pausa para tragar el nudo de su garganta – H-he destrozado la vida de ambos por mi egoísmo…- un sollozo la cortó, llevó el pañuelo a la boca y se ordenó tranquilizarse.

Ash la separó de si otra vez –Misty, no tienes que tomar tú sola todo el peso de la culpa…- aplacó una lágrima con su pulgar –Los dos hemos tenido una parte activa en todo el problema… Tal vez me excedí un poco la última vez, pero estaba muy enojado…Mira, yo te comprendo ¿lo entiendes?-

Ella tras oírlo negó con la cabeza.

- Los dos hemos tenido la culpa en ese entonces, Myst. Los dos, no solo tú…-

- Pero yo…-

- Te perdono- dijo rápidamente. Los ojos de ella se abrieron todavía mas -¿No era eso lo que querías?-

Misty entreabrió los labios apretando fuertemente el pañuelo húmedo entre los dedos. Sentía sus mejillas entibiarse otra vez.

- Escucha, estoy completamente orgulloso de la niña que juntos hemos creado. De los valores que has inculcado en ella, del ambiente puro que has creado a su alrededor… Por haberle enseñado que _todo _es posible… Estoy completamente orgulloso de ti Myst, y de Soly…-

Las lágrimas de la joven descendieron otra vez, pero ahora no hizo el menor esfuerzo por secárselas pese a que tenía el trozo de tela nerviosamente enredado entre los dedos. No, estaba inmóvil con sus labios igualmente entreabiertos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Myst… ay no, no…- suspiró resignado, sermoneándose porque en vez de calmarla estaba haciéndola llorar otra vez. Con determinación se dijo que nunca podría llegar a entender a esa mujer… -E-era un cumplido ¿lo entiendes?. Por hab…-

La frase se perdió en las profundidades de su garganta cuando los labios de Misty se apretaron tímidamente contra los suyos, y él se olvidó de todo lo que estaba diciendo. El beso no tenía nada de apasionado o desesperado, era una simple muestra de agradecimiento y cariño por sus palabras.

Sin embargo ella se sentía tan suave, y su cuerpo tan delicado y tibio… y el sabor húmedo de sus lagrimas le recordaba tanto a esa tarde de meses atrás…

Los brazos de Misty se cerraron tras su cuello, y con esa misma cándida expresión volvió a besarlo. Y Ash la respetó, le devolvió la caricia con sumo cuidado y ternura, en tanto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Porque aquel era un prometedor comienzo… Un muy buen prometedor comienzo…

Un sublime génesis que sin duda acabaría en un merecido desenlace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dos semanas después_

El día había amanecido azul y hermoso.

El sol desparramaba sus rayos tibios por entre las pequeñas nubes. El clima templado era atípico para la fecha, cuando aquello debía ser un avanzado invierno y no una temprana primavera.

Misty sonrió ante la brisa despeinando su cabello. Este estaba sujeto en lo alto de su cabeza con una cinta azul, para luego caer libremente cubriendo sus hombros. Cerró los ojos aspirando el olor a agua salada.

- ¡Vamos Soly!-

La risa de la niña le llegó desde atrás, intentando cargar ella sola una bolsa de considerable tamaño. Rió.

- Aquí, princesita. Deja que mamá lleve eso- le quitó el peso de los brazos y le dio un beso en la sonrojada mejilla -¿Ya tienes todo?-

Soleil asintió - Papá dijo que no llevara muchas cosas-

- Estoy de acuerdo- Misty observó la pequeña mochila y el pikachu de peluche ubicados en el asiento trasero de su auto.

- Papá y abuela dijeron que esta tarde iríamos de compras…-volvió a asentir –Y que compraríamos todo lo que me hiciera falta…-

- Soleil, mucho cuidado con lo que pides- Misty suspiró, quizás y debería de hablar con Ash al respecto. El joven estaba tan encantado con la niña que sería capaz de gastarse todo el dinero en juguetes… Él era demasiado blando en todo lo relacionado a la pequeña.

- Yo no le he pedido nada, mami- respondió esta abriendo sus enormes ojos claros –Papi y abuela insisten mucho…-

- Lo sé, princesa, lo sé –

Soleil cruzó los brazos tras la espalda mientras observaba a su madre guardando las últimas bolsas en el baúl del pequeño deportivo azul.

- Mami ¿Por qué no te quedas tú también en casa de papá como yo?-

La joven la miró por encima de su hombro. Ocultó una mueca –Bueno, papá insistió en que fueras tú, cariño…-

- Pero…- pensó por un rato moviendo los pies en la vereda –Sería más divertido si tú también te quedaras, mami-

Misty se volvió, cerró la puerta del baúl y se inclinó –Ven hijita –la niña se acercó y ella la abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados aspirando el dulce aroma infantil –La próxima vez tú y yo invitaremos a Ash a que se quede ¿de acuerdo?-

- ¿Para siempre…?-

Misty carraspeó. La cara de la niña era muy seria, pero extrañamente estaba calmada –Lo veremos después del viaje…- se aclaró la garganta y volvió a adoptar el mismo aire alegre de antes – ¡Y ahora vamos, o abuela y papá nos retarán por llegar tarde!-

- ¡Sip!- Soleil festejó mientras Misty le abría la puerta del vehiculo -¡Vamos a comer a casa de la abuela!-

Cerró la puerta y las exclamaciones de la niña se perdieron un poco, pero todavía podía oír con énfasis las palabras 'papá' 'abuela' y 'mamá' envueltas en la misma oración, acompañadas de risas y gritos.

Vaya que esta niña no se cansaba nunca…

Se echó un mechón de cabello tras su hombro, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta delantera cuando una clara voz femenina dijo a sus espaldas.

- Tenía que comprobarlo por mi misma-

Misty se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos ¿Aleesha?. Se giró.

Efectivamente, la joven rubia estaba frente a ella viéndola con una expresión incierta. Tan alta y bonita como siempre –Hola Misty-

- Ah, huh… hola-

Aleesha se rió con suavidad –Casi me resultó imposible cuando Ash me lo dijo, sin embargo…- la miró fijamente –Las señales saltaba a simple vista entre ustedes, creo que fui demasiado tonta al negar lo que estaba pasando…- suspiró –Pero pasó…-

- Escucha Aleesha, yo nunca quise…-

- Ya esta bien- asintió con una leve sonrisa –No he venido a amenazarte u algo así, no es mi estilo. Yo luché, y perdí…-

El ruido de una ventanilla opacó sus últimas palabras -¿Quién es esta señora, mami?- la voz de Soleil se oyó tras ambas con un infantil tono.

Aleesha se aproximó al verla –Así que ella es…-la miró con atención –Ash tenía razón, se parece a ti. Aunque veo mucho de él…- se rió –Dijo que había sacado mayor parte de ti, pero… su cabello es igual al suyo…- ladeó la cabeza para verla otra vez –No ha parado de hablar de ella y de ti desde ese día, y ahora entiendo el porqué… es un encanto…-

Misty tragó el nudo en su garganta –Gracias-

- Mamiii… ¿Quién es?- la voz de Soleil insistió sacando la mano desde la ventana y tironeándole el pulóver negro que tenía puesto.

Aleesha le sonrió con comprensión – Extremadamente curiosa a su edad, pero muy despierta…-

- Ella es Aleesha, Soly. La nov…-

- Amiga –la corrigió con una sonrisa, extendiéndole divertida su mano a la niña –Soy Aleesha una amiga de tu padre-

Soleil alzó una pequeña ceja y la miró detenidamente, luego sonrió y tomó la mano sacudiéndola de arriba abajo –¡Hola, señora Aleesha!. ¡Yo soy Soleil!- rió

- Un placer, linda – se giró a Misty quien parecía estar todavía en estado de shock.

- Lo lamento mucho Aleesha –dijo sinceramente –Sé que creerás todo lo contrario pero…-

- Ya- sonrió alzando su mano –Ya está bien. Lo he aceptado, tu amiga Duplica solo acabó por confirmar lo que ya sabia…- dirigió una mirada a Soleil que la seguía viendo con curiosidad aferrada ahora a su pikachu de peluche –Y yo no puedo luchar contra esto…-miró a Misty –Ni contra ti. Tú tienes mas poder que yo…- juntó las manos – Hice todo lo posible, pero ya se acabó…-

- Lo siento…-

Aleesha se encogió de hombros –No ha sido tan malo, me repondré- el viento la despeinó, ella guardó silencio por unos segundos - Él tiene mucho que decirte… lo ocurrido durante todos estos años… la vida que ha estado viviendo… Escúchalo, escúchalo sin juzgarlo. Lo necesita…-

Misty no respondió.

- Ash lo necesita, _te_ necesita…-hizo una mueca –Es curioso, yo siempre creí que no precisaba nada, que lo tenía todo… pero no era así…- se echó el cabello tras su hombro –Bien, debo irme. Solo quería verlo con mis propios ojos, supongo que aún albergaba una mínima esperanza de que fuera mentira…-

Misty miró a Soleil y luego a la mujer rubia –Pero quizás tú aún…-

- No- sacudió la cabeza –No es a mi a quien ama-

Misty abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

- Me voy del país definitivamente ¿sabes?. Me ha salido una oportunidad única en el extranjero…-

- Lo siento… realmente no sé que decir…-

- No digas nada- asintió –No ha sido tu culpa, ni la mía, ni la de Ash… Es el destino…-

El silencio flotó entre ambas. El silbido del viento era lo único que se oía en tanto el sol las acariciaba con sus dorados rayos. Los ojos verdes de Soleil estaban completamente fijos en Aleesha en un gesto de genuina pena.

- Has ganado Misty. Legitimamente, la victoria es tuya…- le sonrió por ultima vez – Ahora se feliz, ambos lo merecen…-

Y Misty asintió, como si fuera la primera orden real a la que estuviera dispuesta a cumplir…

La primera y la única…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Continuará_

_Nota:_

_Y COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA! TRES -(¡tres!)- CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL:D_

_Largo, largo!. No me había dado cuenta de que me había excedido tanto o.o_

_Bueno, como siempre _NO _me gusta como quedó este capitulo u.u pero me he decidido a subirlo igual._

_En fin, dedico este capitulo a Lucilene y a Gigi, mis dos grandes soles a quienes adoro muchísimo (chicas no vuelvan a pelearse jamás! Sumi-chan no lo soporta! T.T)_

_Bueno ¿Qué mas decir?. Hummmm, cierto!. A quienes no les han llegado los fan arts del capitulo anterior, les rogaría me adjuntaran una nueva dirección de mail, o simplemente se tomaran el trabajo de vaciar su actual cuenta, ya que me han sido devueltos varios mail a causa de tener la casilla demasiado llena. A quienes me tienen en el msn, no tienen más que pedirme los dibus por ahí y listo n.n Y a los que no los quieren, simplemente me lo dicen y ya._

_Nada mas, cuídense mucho, y ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo mi hermoso fic de Vandread :D_

_Saludos a todos!. Me dejan un review? –Cuantos más reviews me dejen, mas rápido voy a actualizar… tómenlo en cuenta n.nU-_

_Sumi chan_

_Pd: Les pondría el titulo del próximo capitulo, pero ya llevo diez minutos pensando y no me lo puedo acordar! T.T_

Here I'll stay forever

_Aqui, yo estaré por siempre_  
I have found your love

_Yo he encontrado tu amor_  
Here I'll stay forever

_Aqui, yo estaré por siempre_  
Hold me in your arms

_Tómame en tus brazos_  
Here I'll stay forever

_Aqui estaré por siempre_  
Here I'll stay with you

_Aqui estare contigo…_

-**_Hillsong Stay-_**

* * *

_Dos horas y media despues me acordé el titulo del proximo cap!. Este será '¿Perdón y Olvido?'_


	21. ¿Perdón y Olvido?

**Meu Anjo**

_**Warning! Lime's scenes.** (Dedicado a GiGi xDDDD)_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 21¿Perdón y Olvido?_

_Abrió el cesto de la basura con el pie y dejó caer los folletos, la tapa se cerró automáticamente tras eso, y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Los ecos de unas débiles pisadas se oyeron detrás._

_- ¡Yo conozco a esta señora, papi!-_

_La voz de Soleil lo hizo girarse. La pequeña sostenía una revista en las manos. Una que pensó, hacia rato que había botado. Sus pequeños dedos señalaban a la mujer de la propaganda de una reconocida marca de cosméticos._

_Aleesha._

_- ¡Yo la conozco, papi!-_

_Él extendió la mano y ella le entregó la revista sin titubear._

_- Ella es una modelo importante…- repuso sin darle mucha importancia, abriendo el cesto otra vez y arrojando el grueso folleto en su interior._

_- Sip- oyó que la niña asentía –Pero yo la vi. Ella estuvo hablando con mi mamá…-_

_- ¿Qué?-_

_Soleil sonrió inocentemente –Ella vino a hablar con mami-_

_Ash se acercó y se inclinó frente a ella tomando su pequeño rostro en las manos -¿Cariño que estas diciendo?-_

_- Huf, esa señora estuvo hablando con mi mamá…- en su voz hubo una nota de fastidio, exacta a la de Misty –Fue el día que fuimos a casa de nana (abuela), la semana pasada…-_

_Ash la miró fijamente algunos segundos. Preocupado. Intentó mantener aquel rasgo dentro suyo al preguntar con voz suave._

_- ¿Y escuchaste de que hablaban Misty y esa señora?-_

_- ¡Oh si!- asintió sonriendo –Mamá estaba sorprendida cuando la vio- se rió -¡Pareció que hubo visto un fantasma!-_

_- ¿Y de que hablaron cariño?- insistió otra vez._

_Soleil se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla –Hum… ¡Hablaron de ti!-_

_- ¿Eh…?- Ash enrojeció abruptamente -¿De mi?-_

_- Sip… Esa señora dijo que era tu amiga… y me dio la mano… dijo que yo era bonita, y que… que quería conocerme… que tú le hablaste mucho de mi…-_

_- ¿A-algo más?-_

_- Ajá…- Soleil sonrió otra vez, y fue en ocasiones como esta que Ash estaba completamente convencido de que la sutil esencia de Melody también se encontraba dentro de ella –Le dijo a mamá que debía quererte mucho otra vez…-_

_Él no supo si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado ante la noticia. Misty no le había dicho nada. Su comportamiento era igual, reservado y amistoso para con él como lo fue en las últimas semanas. Nada señalaba que un hecho como aquel hubiera repercutido en su estado de ánimo._

_Ella seguía siendo la misma…_

_- Oye papi…-_

_La voz de Soleil volvió a interrumpir su tren de pensamiento. Observó la cara de la niña que todavía sostenía con sus grandes manos._

_- ¿Si cariño?-_

_Ni siquiera pestañeó al preguntar lo siguiente, con ese tono de voz que reflejaba cuan inocente era._

_- ¿Esa señora era tu novia, cierto?-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ash sonrió al recordar la cuestión.

Dirigió la mirada de soslayo hacia la figura dormida junto a sí y volvió a sonreír. Misty estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Las ondas de su cabello apenas dejaban entrever su rostro, pero sus parpados cerrados y el sonido suave de su respiración hablaban de cuan placentero debía de ser su sueño.

Volvió la vista al frente, hacia el camino oscuro y difuso que tenía ante sí. Extendió los dedos sobre el volante y los flexionó un par de veces, intentando sacarlos del entumecimiento.

La carretera estaba cubierta de una débil capa de hielo. Mermó la velocidad y se acomodó en el asiento sintiendo la rigidez de los músculos en su espalda. Se sentía exhausto.

Misty le había dicho que la despertara en cuanto estuviera cansado, pero ella había manejado durante el día y también merecía su descanso, no seria justo. Además se veía tan adorable allí donde estaba, como una pequeña y vulnerable niña.

Desvió la vista del camino un segundo, liberó una mano del volante y acomodó la manta sobre los hombros de la joven. Ella se movió un poco y farfulló algo in entendible bajo su aliento. Él volvió a sonreír.

El volante se meneó peligrosamente, y Ash volvió la vista al frente ocultando una mueca de temor. La carretera era una huella blanca que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y la delgada capa de hielo estaba haciendo chirriar las ruedas de su convertible. Tras una breve pausa, el vehiculo se tambaleó a los lados de la carretera vacía, trazando un zig-zag sobre la superficie congelada. Ash apretó las manos en el volante e intentó mantenerlo estable. Pero el asfalto estaba demasiado resbaladizo…

El automóvil se desvió de costado tocando la nieve suelta del camino, dio un rápido giro de ciento ochenta grados, y salió despedido de la ruta como engullido por un agujero negro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misty sintió el impacto a través de sus sueños. El golpe la despertó súbitamente. Se encontró sentada, parpadeando asustada al notar la oscuridad a su alrededor. Las luces del auto se habían apagado, al igual que el estéreo, que era lo último que recordaba antes de quedarse dormida. La suave y reconfortante melodía de Beethoven y su novena sinfonía, que aún hacia eco en su memoria.

- ¿Ash?- preguntó en un susurro extendiendo su mano hacia donde él debía de estar. Por un segundo solo palpó el vacío, luego rozó su sweater seguido de su espalda.

Él emitió un gemido.

Ella se enderezó y con manos nerviosas buscó la hebilla de su cinturón de seguridad para desprenderlo. Ya libre tanteó el panel, hasta que halló el pequeño botón y lo presionó. La luz parpadeó algunos segundos antes de desparramar la dorada claridad dentro del vehiculo.

Misty se cubrió la boca aterrada al verlo inmóvil sobre el volante, con los brazos colgando a los costados. Rompiendo con su propia paranoia se acercó a él, e incorporándolo lo recostó con cuidado en el asiento.

Ash soltó otra gemido y se quedó con los ojos cerrados.

No tenía golpes, solo un pequeño hematoma sobre la ceja izquierda producto de haber chocado la cabeza con el volante, tras el impacto.

- Estoy muerto…- murmuró él tras abrir los ojos, sintiendo los dedos de ella en su cara. La expresión de alarma profundamente marcada en todo su pálido semblante –Los ángeles han venido a recogerme…-

- Tonto…-

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó tras parpadear, tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas -¿Te golpeaste?-

- No, no. Tenía puesto el cinturón…- observó como él intentaba incorporarse, y lo ayudó sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Se veía preocupada -¿Qué hay de ti…?-

Ash sonrió pese al quejido que emitió cuando ella uso su propio cuerpo para mantenerlo erguido –Siento como si hubiera estado en un choque…-

- Ash…-

- Me duele todo…- respondió al fin apoyando la barbilla en el hombro femenino –Siento todos los músculos entumecidos y agarrotados… hasta respirar me duele…-

- ¡Eres un idiota!- lo retó pese al tono alarmado de su voz -¿Por qué no traías puesto el cinturón de seguridad?-

- Es incomodo-

Misty bufó por lo bajo farfullando algo que él no llegó a oír -¿Qué diablos pasó?-

- La ruta estaba congelada… Las ruedas resbalaron y tocaron nieve suelta… no pude dominar el volante…-

- Dios…- ella se estremeció apretando inconscientemente los brazos alrededor del joven. Lo oyó soltar un respingo y otro aullido de dolor- Pudiste haberte matado…-

Ash consiguió mover las manos para abrazarla -¿Te preocupo?-

- ¡Claro que me preocupas, idiota!-

- Eso es un buen signo…- susurró, y apretando los dientes arrimó a la muchacha hacia su pecho. Misty era tan calida y suave…

Y por alguna razón necesitaba de su calor corporal.

- ¿Tienes frío?- oyó la voz de ella opacada entre su ropa.

- Hace frío aquí adentro…-

Misty se enderezó y rodeándolo con suavidad, extendió una mano para reencender la calefacción. Pasaron algunos minutos pero por las rejillas no salió el menor atisbo de calor.

- Parece que esta averiada-

- Genial- apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella e intentó encenderla él mismo, obteniendo idéntico resultado. Soltó una agria maldición entre dientes.

Misty se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego se subió el cierre de la chaqueta. Con energía tomó la manta que había caído al suelo y tras desplegarla en un práctico movimiento, la dejó caer sobre los hombros del joven envolviéndolo firmemente con ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

- ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?- ella soltó un suspiro de fastidio, y obviando su gesto interrogante se inclinó sobre él, y lo atrajo hacia su propio asiento. La acción provocó un inesperado encuentro de brazos y piernas, y muy pronto Ash se halló debajo de ella, sandwichado entre su cuerpo y el duro respaldo del asiento, en una situación que pese al momentáneo problema en el que estaban, habría disfrutado al máximo en otras circunstancias. Sin embargo la mirada amenazante de Misty le indicaba que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza pese al furioso rubor de sus mejillas.

- ¿Q-que estas haciendo…?- volvió a preguntar y odió el tono débil y afectado de su voz. Su espalda se hundió en el respaldo cuando sus rodillas chocaron con las de la joven.

Misty acabó de acomodarlo. Levantó la cabeza a escasos milímetros de la suya y respiró con lentitud. Su aliento tibio le rebotó en la mejilla como brisa de verano.

Bastaba con que él se moviera solo un poco hacia delante para que sus labios se encontraran…

Se oyó un _clic _y luego ella respondió con tranquilidad –Yo conduciré, así que necesitaba libre el sitio del conductor. Tú ocuparás mi lugar con el cinturón de seguridad puesto…-

Ash acabó de entender lo que Misty había hecho y se sintió realmente muy estupido. Ella se pasó al asiento contiguo con un hábil movimiento abrochándose el cinturón. Tras comparar el panel de control con el de su propio auto, movió la palanca de cambios y giró la llave.

El motor rezongó algunos segundos, pero no arrancó.

Soltó un suspiro airoso y presionó el acelerador con el pie en tanto volvía a girar la llave. Pero como la vez anterior, el motor solo dejó escapar unos cuantos chillidos y se quedó en silencio. Apretó los dientes sin soltar palabra y se inclinó sobre el tablero viendo el pequeño reloj que marcaba el tanque de combustible.

- Está lleno, lo cargué antes de que saliéramos- murmuró él advirtiendo el rostro ceñudo de la muchacha.

- Aquí no dice lo mismo…- respondió con otro suspiro y se desprendió el cinturón mientras se subía el cuello de la chaqueta. Quitó la traba de la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?-

- A ver que demonios le ha ocurrido a tu auto-

- Pero…- él extendió la mano y la tomó de la muñeca. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

- Estaré bien- le sonrió y por un breve momento abandonó su mano a la suya –Solo ocúpate de no seguirme y no hacer nada estupido-

Ash bufó hastiado, y se echó hacia atrás.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- E-el tanque tiene un agujero y el combustible se está derramando debajo de nosotros… Las luces delanteras no existen, y la… la rueda trasera izquierda está torcida de un modo que no me parece normal…- resopló, tragando saliva con dificultad en un vano intento de que la voz no demostrara la tembladera que le sacudía el cuerpo. Se frotó las manos enrojecidas –E-en todo ese lío solo te llevaste por delante las ramas bajas de un pino, la nieve frenó bastante el impacto… de otra forma no habrías tenido oportunidad de contarlo…-volvió a temblar, no supo si de frío o del real significado de sus ultimas palabras.

- Estas helada- le dijo él en cambio advirtiendo los ínfimos puntos de nieve en su cabeza. Pronto estas se convirtieron en delicadas perlas de agua que se perdieron entra las hebras de cabello rojo.

Misty volvió a resoplar, los labios le temblaban de una odiosa manera –Bien Sherlock, hace frío allá afuera y está nevando…-

Ash ignoró su comentario irónico, y se incorporó en su posición –Ven aquí- le ordenó.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar en esos términos.

- Ven aquí- reiteró en el mismo tono imponente. Misty pareció no haberlo oído, pero luego sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo –Misty deja de lado tu infantil tendencia a oponerte a todo lo que digo y ven aquí. Está nevando allá afuera, la calefacción está averiada y somos las dos únicas personas con calor en kilómetros a la redonda. Ahora deja de ser remilgada y acércate a mí, necesitamos mantener a tono nuestra temperatura corporal-

- No tenias que ser tan explícito…- farfulló ella con sus mejillas ridículamente rojas, mientras se aproximaba a él casi a regañadientes.

Ash se inclinó hacia su costado y de un ágil movimiento la alzó sin problemas hasta sentarla en sus piernas. A Misty le sorprendió la firmeza de sus brazos, revelaban una fuerza masculina que se amoldaba íntimamente a su condición de mujer. Por otro lado no debía de desconcertarle tanto el hecho de cuan imponente el joven era. El día de la exposición de Tracey había demostrado cuan poderosos eran sus músculos, al levantarla del suelo con total facilidad para amoldarla a su cuerpo antes de que hicieran…

Desechó el recuerdo abruptamente al sentir que Ash estaba bajándole el cierre de la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué haces?-

Él arqueó una ceja –Está mojada y debo quitártela- desprendió el broche y se la descorrió de los hombros con agónica lentitud.

Misty ahogó el agrio comentario de que tenía mucha habilidad para desvestir a una mujer, pero la idea ya había hecho mella en su carácter. Le apartó las manos bruscamente y acabó de quitársela ella misma. Ash la observó con la ceja arqueada pero no dijo nada, palpó con suavidad la delgada blusa que tenía debajo, satisfecho de no hallarla húmeda. Extendió los brazos a su alrededor y acomodó la manta sobre ambos.

Misty se estremeció. Vaya que si tenía frío, y él estaba tan tibio como una fogata. Inconscientemente se apegó a su cuerpo. Amoldando su forma a su pecho, descansando la cabeza bajo su barbilla, sintiendo el calor de sus brazos contra su espalda.

Y la tembladera le seguía.

- Estas helada- él reiteró con una mueca de preocupación. Apoyó la mejilla en su cabello húmedo –Espero que no sea hipotermia…-

- No seas dramático…- le soltó en un suspiro. Ash despedía un calor muy agradable, y el aroma familiar de su colonia contribuía a los ocasionales estremecimientos que le corrían por la médula.

La abrazó más fuerte, sus curvas se aplastaron contra su pecho -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Misty volvió a suspirar, esta vez con los ojos cerrados –Si-

Ash sintió alivio. Era cierto, con el correr de los minutos el cuerpo de la muchacha volvía a sentirse normal. Le masajeó las piernas y las manos, oyendo el regular ritmo de su respiración. ¿Se habría dormido?. Deslizó los dedos por su cabello, lacio en algunos sectores debido a la humedad, enrulado cuando lentamente recuperaba su forma natural. Se sentía tan suave, pequeña e indefensa…

Esta vez fue su turno de suspirar.

- ¿Moriremos aquí verdad?-

La voz de ella le llegó calmada y serena pese a la pregunta. No se movió y por un segundo pensó que había imaginado ese comentario.

- ¿Ash?-

- Tenemos mucho porque luchar…- respondió luego de una pausa.

- Pero el frío… el auto averiado… ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos- Misty se incorporó.

Él la miró seriamente, luego le sonrió tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo –Tonta, tienes tu celular, yo el mío, no es tan desesperante- le rozó la mejilla -¿Lo ves?-

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron -¡Es cierto!- levantó los brazos y repentinamente le rodeó el cuello -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…!- Sus cuerpos quedaron infinitamente más unidos después de aquello.

Ash se rió, ahogando el sonido entre las hebras de cabello rojo.

La joven se dio cuenta de su acción y se apartó bruscamente. Hizo ademán de levantarse de su regazo, pero él no la soltó.

- Eh… necesito mi bolso…-

Asintió.

- ¿Podrías…?- pero la frase se perdió antes de ser pronunciada. El joven extendió la mano hacia el asiento trasero y tomando el objeto se lo entregó sin dificultad.

Misty le agradeció con una palabra in entendible; y tras apoyar el bolso en sus piernas abrió el cierre revolviendo entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró el delgado aparatito gris-plata. Buscó en el índice el número que Charie le había dado, en tanto Ash revisaba un mapa que había sacado de la guantera.

Tras unos largos segundos, cerró los ojos hastiada y vencida.

- No tengo señal-

Ash levantó la cabeza al oírla. Sostuvo el extremo del mapa con dos dedos y con su mano libre volvió a tocarle la mejilla con ternura –Déjame intentar a mí-

'_Típico de él hacer las cosas a su modo…'_ se dijo ella entregándole el celular. La rodeó firmemente con un brazo en tanto acercaba el auricular a su oído. Misty reclinó la cabeza en su pecho sosteniendo el mapa en sus propias rodillas. Luego de un instante en el que esperó que le devolviera el celular con gesto ceñudo e idéntico resultado, lo oyó hablar y explicar perfectamente la situación. Le pidió el mapa con un gesto, tras mirarlo detenidamente, soltó varios nombres y el número de la carretera por la que iban.

- Cuarenta minutos hasta que vengan a recogernos- dijo después y guardó el celular en su bolsillo –Estaban preocupados por nosotros, tu teléfono estaba fuera de área…- sonrió –Y la ruta por la que íbamos no suele ser muy transitada en esta época del año…-

- Tú y tus geniales atajos…-

Ash se rió. Plegó el plano y lo metió donde estaba. Misty se movió inquieta en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué haremos hasta que vengan por nosotros?-

Él ocultó una mueva traviesa –Ocuparnos de que nuestro calor corporal no mengüe, por supuesto… ¿se te ocurre alguna manera?-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Tía Dy, nana, estoy muy feliz!- la pequeña exclamó en un débil grito abrazando a ambas mujeres.

- El plan está saliendo estupendo, Melody- la Sra. Ketchum sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo a su nieta –Eres una genio-

- Corrección, tía. Lo somos…- la morocha agregó –Soly ha tenido mucho que ver también. Solo espera que lleguen al hotel…-

- Oh ¿Qué habrás hecho?- Delilah le dedicó una ojeada interrogante a su sobrina y luego prestó atención a la niña.

- ¡Tía Dy y yo hicimos muchas llamadas!-

La mujer sonrió y observó a la joven. Esta le devolvió un leve asentimiento.

- ¡Oh eres fantástica!- se echó a reír –Sin duda ninguno de los dos se esperará eso-

Melody compartió su risa algunos segundos –_Madame _Lancaster se ha mostrado extremadamente activa a participar en el plan. Nos ha facilitado los teléfonos del hotel, y nos ha dado completo apoyo para usar su nombre, avalando cualquier pedido que hiciéramos…-

- Es una gran mujer-

- Si. Estoy segura de que sabe mucho del pasado de Misty. Le tiene un cariño inmenso-

- ¡Sip!. ¡Charie siempre fue buena con mi mamá!- Soleil asintió moviendo su cabeza. Luego bostezó –Tengo sueño… y mamá y papá que todavía no han llamado…-

- Descuida cariño- la Sra. Ketchum la alzó acomodándola en sus rodillas –Mamá y papá deben estar ocupados ahorita…- Melody escondió una sonrisa traviesa –Pero estoy segura que están pensando en ti como tú en ellos…-

La niña asintió y se apegó a su abuela cerrando los ojos –Quiero dormir…-

Melody le besó la frente –Duerme cariño-

Delilah la meció un buen instante, y la joven morena creyó notar que su mirada se aguaba.

- ¿Tía?- preguntó en un murmullo intentando no despertar a la niña.

Delilah le devolvió la mirada un segundo, luego la concentró otra vez en el pequeño ser que dormía en su regazo. Sonrió.

- No creí que llegara a ser abuela tan pronto… Ciertamente fue una locura permitir que esos jovencitos se casaran a esa edad…-

Melody ocultó una mueca divertida –Como si hubiese sido fácil impedírselo… Estaban completamente encaprichados con ese asunto… Hasta planeaban fugarse juntos si tú y las hermanas de Misty seguían con la negativa…-

- ¡Por Dios, me alegro de no haber sabido eso en su momento!- acarició la mejilla sonrosada de Soleil y suspiró –Pero mira el hermoso ángel que juntos han hecho… La veo aquí y no lo puedo creer… Algo de mi Ash y de Misty unidos en una sintonía tan perfecta…-

- Es increíble-

- Pero eran tan jóvenes…-

- Sin embargo así lo quisieron- Melody añadió con suavidad- Ellos conocían de que había riesgo de embarazo, pero no les preocupó. Sabían muy bien lo que hacia, tía Delilah aunque no lo parezca. Creo en el fondo estaban demasiado ansiosos por ser padres… Solo que los problemas y malentendidos echaron por tierra aquel sueño… Misty descubrió su embarazo días después de que Ash le enviara los papeles de la separación…-

- Tal vez si ella se lo hubiera dicho, todo hubiera sido diferente…-

- Tal vez…- Melody suspiró –Entonces Ash no habría llegado a ser tan importante como lo es ahora. Su fama mundial no existiría, ni su carrera, ni sus triunfos. Y Misty no sería la importante bióloga marina que es hoy-

- ¿Quieres decir que ha sido bueno que se separaran?-

- No lo sé… Solo creo que si hubieran seguido juntos no habrían llegado a ser lo que son hoy. Fue debido a esa soledad, a ese vacío que la ausencia del otro dejó lo que los llevó a superarse a si mismos…-

Soleil se sacudió en sus sueños y se acurrucó en los brazos de la Sra. Ketchum.

- Está preocupado por ellos…- susurró la dama.

- Es extraño que aún no han llamado…- observó la hora en el reloj de pared –Y ya deberían de haberlo hecho. Son más de las dos am, según mis cálculos hace más de cuatro horas que debieron de haber llegado al hotel-

- ¿Crees que haya ocurrido algo malo?-

- No- Melody sonrió, observó a la Sra. Delilah que sostenía cariñosamente la pequeña mano de Soleil –Las malas noticias siempre vuelan rápido…-

- Aunque no me guste decirlo, es cierto…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ash susurró por enésima vez a la muchacha recostada contra su pecho, cuyos ojos estaban entrecerrados. A él le preocupaba la tonalidad casi púrpura de sus labios, y la súbita inmovilidad de su cuerpo.

- No se preocupe señor- murmuró el hombre que manejaba aquella camioneta que los había rescatado, y que se había presentado a si mismo como Dev. Su voz fue firme y serena –Ella estará bien, no ha llegado a ser hipotermia gracias a Dios, fue una completa suerte hallarlos a tiempo…-

Ash asintió besando distraídamente los ensortijados cabellos de Misty. Las yemas de sus dedos también estaban muy frías, y su piel pálida casi imitaba a la nieve.

- No se puede andar por esta carretera sin un vehiculo especializado…- siguió diciendo Dev observando por el espejo retrovisor como el joven moreno acomodaba la gruesa manta sobre el cuerpo de la chica dormida –Esta camioneta tiene tracción en las cuatro ruedas… La nieve aquí es muy profunda y espesa, no suelen limpiar los caminos secundarios con tanta frecuencia… Es extraño que no se lo hayan dicho señor…-

- Si lo hicieran, solo que no les presté demasiado atención-

El hombre sonrió –Estos jóvenes de hoy que se creen saberlo todo…- aumentó la calefacción –La señorita estará bien, en menos de dos horas llegaremos al hotel…- hizo una pausa –Casi lo olvido, he traído café – hizo un gesto hacia el bulto en forma cilíndrica que se hallaba junto a su asiento –Sírvase si lo desea-

- Gracias señor Dev-

- De nada, hijo-

Luego de tomar varias tazas de café, y al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba poco a poco a relajarse disfrutando del agradable calor, se sumió en un tranquilo y confortable sueño.

Sentía los suaves vaivenes de la camioneta y esto hizo que su reposo fuera más profundo y placentero.

Cuando al fin despertó. Se habían detenido. Frente al vehiculo, un hermoso edificio se hacia presente.

- Justo iba a avisarles que ya estamos aquí- el rostro sonriente de Dev apareció por la ventana.

- Gracias- Ash asintió y se estiró lo más que pudo, dándole un pequeño receso a los músculos tirantes de su espalda y brazos. De todas formas mucho no pudo moverse debido a la joven que continuaba dormida en su regazo. Sonrió y le dio una suave palmadita en la mejilla –Hey despierta bella durmiente…-

Misty abrió los ojos gruñendo y se movió un poco. La punta de su nariz rozó la barbilla de Ash.

Él se hizo hacia atrás y observó el diáfano rosado de sus mejillas, su cuerpo también se sentía suave y muy tibio. Al parecer ya se encontraba mejor.

- Hey…- le dio otra suave palmadita –Ya estamos aquí bella durmiente-

Volvió a rezongar, pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al palpar _donde _aún se encontraba. Volvió a su asiento con expresión apenada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Bien ¿tú?-

- Bien- Ash asintió –Ya hemos llegado y Dev nos espera-

- Si…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La recepcionista, una muchacha joven de cabello castaño corto, estaba tipeando algo en su computadora de pantalla plana que tenía frente a ella, y no prestó atención a la pareja hasta que la tuvo frente a sus narices.

- Buenas noches… Tenemos una reservación de…-

- ¿A nombre de…?- la joven preguntó cortando a Ah en el medio de su explicación y sin siquiera verlos.

- Ash Ketchum, señorita-

- Déjeme ver… Ketchum, Ket… ¡Ketchum!- la muchacha salió de su trance y pro primera vez miró al joven que esperaba levemente divertido su reservación -¡Oh por Dios!. No puedo creer que usted esté de verdad aquí¡Soy su ferviente admiradora Señor Ketchum!...-

- Mi habitación, señorita…-

- Oh, si, si, lo siento…- rió nerviosamente –Habitación número ciento treinta señor… que disfrute su estadía en nuestro hotel, y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en solicitarla a esta recepción. En persona me encargaré de sus pedidos…-

- Mantén la saliva dentro de tu boca, Diane-

La recepcionista abrió sus ojos aún más y observó a la mujer pelirroja que detrás del atractivo señor Ketchum esperaba, airosa, su turno.

- ¡Misty!. Entonces ustedes…- miró a Ash y luego a la joven con una mueca horrorizada –Ustedes…-

- Ash te presento a Diane, una versión en femenino de lo que solía ser Brock –se aclaró la garganta –Diane este es Ash, mantén tus manos quietas… Y ahora ocúpate de mi reservación-

- Oh lo siento, Myst –la muchacha meneó la cabeza avergonzada –A-aquí está la llave de tu habitación. Numero ciento treinta, por el ascensor segundo piso…-

- Gracias Diane, si preciso de algo también te llamaré-

Ash rió entre dientes y tomó su pequeña maleta del suelo, Misty lo siguió llevando su equipaje de mano. No habían hecho más de veinte pasos cuando la joven se detuvo bruscamente en su camino. Él retrocedió hasta ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?-

Ash la miró de reojo, luego dio un rápido vistazo a su llave. Su expresión fue muy seria –Es la misma que la tuya-

Misty cerró los ojos por un segundo.

'_Melody…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- No, no es ningún error…- Diane murmuró en su mejor tono calmo ante la aparente furia de la pelirroja.

- ¡Nos has dado la misma habitación!. ¡Por supuesto que debe existir un error!-

Ash se mantenía alejado viéndose las uñas como si no le importara, ocasionalmente emitía uno que otro suspiro aislado.

- Fue orden de la Sra. Sketchit, Misty… y _madame _Charise estaba totalmente de acuerdo-

-¡Debí suponerlo!-

- Además… ¿Qué acaso él y tú no son novios?-

- ¡No!- sus mejillas llamearon.

Diane suspiró -¿Tanto les molesta compartir una habitación?-

Misty la miró con grandes ojos implorantes, volteó un segundo hacia el callado muchacho que todavía la esperaba.

- Por favor Diane…-

- Está bien- respondió a regañadientes –Habitación doscientos setenta y dos, tercer piso-

- Gracias-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El camino fue en completo silencio hasta el ascensor.

Ash presionó el redondo botón sin siquiera mirarla. La quietud que rodeaba al hotel a esas horas contribuía al tenso silencio que reinaba entre ellos. El ascensor llegó momentos después y ambos entraron. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos, y Misty podía ver el serio rostro de Ash a través del reflejo. Él extendió la mano y seleccionó el piso de ella y el suyo propio.

- Ash…-

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Lo sient…-

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- se volvió a verla por primera vez. Se mordió el labio por un segundo y al siguiente la había arrinconado contra uno de los espejos. Sus brazos como barrera a los costados de su cuerpo -¿Me vas a decir que sientes no compartir la habitación conmigo?- se inclinó hacia delante hasta casi rozar sus labios con su aliento -¿Crees que podría llegar a aprovecharme de ti?-

- No, no es eso…-

- Piensas que soy algún tipo de monstruo-

- ¡No!-

Se oyó un leve sonido y las puertas se abrieron. Ash se incorporó tomando su maleta.

- Buenas noches Misty-

- Ash espera…-

- …Nos vemos mañana- dicho esto descendió y el ascensor se cerró tras su espalda.

Misty se dejó caer contra el espejo apretando los puños. Miró el suelo con ojos tristes _'No es de ti de quien tengo miedo sino de mi misma…'_

Las puertas se abrieron otra vez y ella salió al pasillo. Miró el número en su llave y encontró rápidamente su habitación. Una vez dentro descubrió que esta era amplia y bonita. Caminó sobre la bella alfombra persa reconociendo cada objeto. Una cama grande, lámparas de pie, un televisor y DVD. Un equipo de música, plantas de interior, una mesa de madera fina con sus correspondientes sillas, un baño inmenso con jacuzzi incluido.

Suspiró admirada ante la hermosa bañera y sin pensarlo abrió la llave del agua caliente. Dev le había dicho que lo primero que debía hacer al instalarse era tomar un baño de agua bien tibia. Tomó una botella de líquido violeta de uno de los estantes y echó una generosa cantidad en el agua. Pronto la tina se lleno de espuma, y un exquisito perfume a lavanda se desprendió del vapor.

Cerró la canilla momentáneamente y se dirigió a la habitación a buscar una nueva muda de ropa. Sacó lo necesario de su maleta y observó el teléfono descansando sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama. Dejó la ropa a un lado y se sentó en la alfombra tomando el aparato comparó rápidamente la hora en su reloj y marcó el tan familiar número.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Estábamos extremadamente preocupados…- _la voz de Melody se oía baja y suave –_Soleil tardó bastante en irse a dormir de lo asustada que estaba… Y tu teléfono decía estar fuera de cobertura…-_

- Si, lo sé…- Misty se miró la punta de sus zapatos por un minuto –Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero ya estamos aquí-

_- ¿Pero se encuentran bien?-_

- Si, si. Ash tuvo un pequeño rasguño pero solo por no llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad-

_- Ese irresponsable-_Melody hizo una pausa -_¿Y tú?-_

- Estoy bien Dy, ya te lo dije-

_- Debería hacer que te viera un doctor… Ese tipo de golpes son muy traicioneros… quizás ahora no lo sientas pero más adelante…-_

Misty suspiró –Dije que estoy bien, Melody. Ahora respóndeme algo-

_- ¿Qué?-_

- ¿Por qué reservaste la misma habitación para Ash y para mí?-

Se oyó una débil risita –_Supuse que necesitarías una pequeña ayuda. Ambos son tan densos… Y Charise obviamente estuvo de acuerdo…-_

- Ustedes dos…-

_- ¿Y dio resultado?-_ otra vez Melody volvió a reír.

- Por supuesto que no- recalcó bien las palabras pese al furioso rubor en sus mejillas. La otra joven seguía riendo del otro lado de la línea –Ahora estamos en habitación separadas…-

_- Ah, aguafiestas…-_

- Malvada-

_- Jeje, bueno escucha Myst, ya es muy tarde y si no me equivoco tu itinerario comienza muy temprano mañana, es decir hoy…-_

- Si. Es solo que quería saber como mi bebé estaba. Es la primera vez que estoy lejos de ella, lo sabes-

_- Lo sé, lo sé-_ Melody habló con suavidad -_Soly tardó en irse a dormir, estaba desesperada por hablar con ustedes…-_

- No le digas lo del accidente-

_- Por supuesto que no!. Le diré que se comunique contigo apenas se despierte…-_

- Si…- se cubrió la frente por un minuto –No… Ash tiene mi celular… Mejor dile que yo la llamaré en la mañana-

_- Está bien, adiós Myst-_

- Lo mismo para ti Melody-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mediodía

Ash no había visto a Misty desde en el episodio en el ascensor la madrugada anterior. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus apretados itinerarios como para cruzarse con el otro en algún momento de la mañana. Mientras ella daba su estudio sobre problemas marítimos y especies de pokémon en el salón principal, él tenía una pequeña conferencia con los inversionistas explicando las ventajas que el futuro _aquarium _pokémon traería a los nuevos aspirantes a entrenadores.

Luego Misty debía entrevistarse con los científicos a cargo del proyecto y discutir algunos puntos que necesitaban ser aclarados. Su agenda era muy apretada

Ash oyó la familiar musiquita de su celular y se cortó en medio de su frase. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su _Motorota V3_. Sonrió al ver el ID y se disculpó con los tres empresarios con quien estaba manteniendo una amistosa plática, y caminó algunos pasos de ellos.

- ¡Hey cariño!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. Los caballeros voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, y él gesticuló un _'Es mi hija'_ con los labios.

_- ¡Papi!-_ la voz de Soly sonó entusiasta como siempre -_¿Puedes hablar conmigo o estas ocupado?. Tía Dy dijo que no debía molestarte si lo estabas…-_

- Nunca estoy ocupado para ti cariño. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

_- Hablé con mami hoy temprano. Dijo que ella y tú llegaron muy tarde y no pudieron llamarme ayer…-_

- Es cierto- dijo con cautela -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

_- ¡Bien!. ¡Ayer fuimos al cine con tía Dy, tía Duplica, Aislinn, Dawlish y yo!-_

- ¡Hey!. Que bueno, suena a que te estas divirtiendo mucho-

_- Sip, pero… Los extraño mucho…-_ se oyó un suspiro -_¿Cuándo volverán?-_

- En cuatro días cariño, y yo también te extraño mucho, pero lo compensaré. Lo prometo-

_- ¿Mami está contigo?-_

- No. ¿Deseas que le diga algo?-

_- ¿Mami y tú no están juntos?-_ la voz de Soleil sonó desilusionada por unos segundos, luego rió –_Envíale muchos besitos de mi parte, papi, dile que la quiero mucho, mucho, y que me compre algo bonito-_

- Lo haré- sonrió.

_- Debo irme, tía Dy me está llamando para tomar chocolatada…-_

- Está bien cariño. Cuídate mucho, te amo Soly-

_- ¡Yo también te amo papá!. ¡Saludos a mi mamá!-_

Con eso la ligera voz infantil cortó la comunicación. Ash seguía sonriendo cuando guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

- No sabía que tenía una hija, _monsieur _Ketchum. Pensaba que usted era soltero-

- No soy soltero, mi hija y su madre representan todo para mí. Amabas son lo que me mantiene vivo-

- Estoy teniendo especial interés en conocer a esa mujer, _monsieur-_

- Oh, usted la conoce señor Harold, es _mademoiselle _Misty-

- Una _belle femme-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un café. Un miserable café -y una ducha de agua tibia- era lo que necesitaba para sobreponerse. Se sentía tan terriblemente cansado que podría dormirse sentado en una silla.

Tomó la taza de humeante líquido en la mano y le dio un largo y bien saboreado sorbo. Con aquel primer trago se sentía mejor, vaya que el café servía para dar energía.

Oyó unos sonidos de tacones altos y Misty apareció frente a él con una taza en las manos. Le sonrió.

- ¿Tienes tiempo?-

- Toda la tarde libre ¿tú?- le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Ella se veía bonita con su cabello enrulado suelto, el sweater de lana color lila, y la ajustada falda negra que solo dejaba ver sus pequeños pies calzados gracias al tajo de uno de sus laterales.

Misty cruzó las piernas –Se supone que este es mi descanso de media hora, luego debo reunirme con los inversores…-

- Estas trabajando mucho –Ash le apretó gentilmente la mano –Debes descansar, recobrar fuerzas. Creo que el viaje de anoche ha drenado todas nuestras energías-

Ella sostuvo su mano y compartió su sonrisa algunos segundos. Los dedos de él imprimieron más fuerza en su agarre.

- Estoy bien. Realmente esto no es nada del otro mundo, obviando el tema de la conferencia y los estudios, era lo que solía hacer en Francia. Así que estoy bastante familiarizada con este trajinar-

- Pero…- se inclinó hacia Misty. Un brillo peculiar en sus ojos marrones –Ahora estoy yo y no dejaré que te excedas-

Ella rió.

- ¿Sabes?. Soly me llamó hace un rato-

- Me dijo que lo haría. Hable con ella en la mañana. ¿Cómo la notaste?-

- Entusiasta, aunque al mismo tiempo preocupada por nosotros-

- … Y extrañándonos, y extrañándola…- suspiró –Yo la echo mucho de menos…-

- Solo faltan tres días, Myst…-

- _¡Monsieur _Ketchum!- otra voz intervino desde atrás.

El joven se puso de pie, se giró hacia Misty –Dame algunos minutos…-

Ella asintió, luego agregó rápidamente -¡Ash recuerda que tienes mi celular!-

Él se detuvo en su camino y le hizo una señal afirmativa con el pulgar –Por supuesto, en diez minutos estoy contigo Myst-

-

Pero había transcurrido media hora y el joven no había vuelto.

Misty necesitaba su celular.

Y Ash seguía sin dar señales de vida. Ella suspiró… ¿Dónde se habría metido?. Sin ánimos de seguir allí sentada esperando, se puso de pie y caminó decidida hacia el ascensor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La joven se cansó de golpear la puerta. Miró la hora en su reloj, oficialmente había transcurrido una hora desde que él le dijo que volvería.

Lo cual nunca había sucedido desde luego.

Misty soltó un suspiro y echó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, y dejó caer la restante sobre la puerta causando que esta se abriera lentamente.

Observó la rendija abierta con ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si alguien estaba jugándole alguna broma…

- ¿Ash?- llamó adentrándose en la habitación.

Pero esta estaba vacía. El perfume de ambiente flotaba en el aire como muestra indiscutible de que el servicio de limpieza había andado por ahí tiempo atrás.

'_Bien…' _pensó ella andando con cuidado como si todavía temiera que alguien pudiera llegar a descubrirla _'Buscaré mi celular. Le dejaré una nota y luego me iré como si nada hubiera ocurrido…'_

Pero encontrar el dichoso aparatito no fue tan fácil como pensaba. Por un momento tuvo la certeza de que había dado vuelta toda la habitación buscándolo. Tras diez minutos más, soltó un suspiro de resignación, y estaba por salir cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una maleta -que no había revisado- junto a un pequeño mueble. Caminó hasta allí a desgano y se arrodilló en el suelo abriendo el cierre. El pequeño celular la saludó apenas abrió la valija.

- Aquí estabas…- susurró sonriendo. Revisó que todavía tuviera carga y se incorporó.

Acomodó el pequeño desorden que había ocasionado, y caminó hacia la puerta ya para salir, cuando oyó pasos en el pasillo seguidos de dos voces masculinas.

El sonido de llaves y el picaporte girando en cámara lenta, la hicieron entrar en pánico.

-… En un rato estoy contigo, Will. Dame algunos minutos…- se oyó la voz de Ash desde afuera.

Misty abrió los ojos ¡No quería que él la viera allí!. Recorrió con la vista el lugar y divisó el baño, corrió hasta allí buscando un sitio donde esconderse, en el mismo momento en que el joven abría y cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Lo oyó caminar por la habitación haciendo ruidos. Observó por la rendija y lo vio quitarse los zapatos y el sweater para luego desabotonarse la camisa.

'_Oh Dios ¿necesitabas hacer un strep tease justo frente a mis ojos?' _se preguntó con sorna viendo que ahora comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón _'Genial…'_

Pero su pánico aumentó todavía más cuando Ash, con su jean desprendido, se dirigía hacia el baño y hacia ella. Tragó con dificultad y se metió en la tina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La cortina al menos la mantenía invisible a sus ojos _'Por favor que no se le ocurra darse una ducha…'_ rogó en silencio a todo aquel que fuera capaz de oírla allá arriba.

Volvió a observar desde su escondite, él estaba de espaldas buscando una toalla, quitándose la única prenda que lo separaba de la desnudez.

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron desmesuradamente.

' _Oh-no…'_

Admiró las líneas enérgicas y los músculos marcados de sus brazos y espalda. Cuando su mirada atinó a descender más debajo de la estrecha cintura masculina, contuvo el aliento apegándose contra la pared de azulejos reprimiendo cualquier sonido y negándose a ver más de lo que se había permitido.

'_No te acerques, por favor no te acerques…'_

Lo oyó caminar una vez más y los pasos se acercaron hasta ella. El ruido de la cortina de baño al correrse quebró la quietud y la joven cerró con fuerza los párpados no queriendo verlo.

El shock fue instantáneo.

- ¡Misty!-

Le dio varios segundos y al fin abrió los ojos. Él se había cubierto las caderas con una toalla y sus mejillas llameaban un rojo carmesí.

- Hola Ash…- lo saludó con timidez.

- ¿Qué haces en mi baño?- preguntó sosteniéndose la toalla.

- Mi celular- le mostró el aparato con una mueca –Soly prometió llamarme en la noche, y como yo tenía la tarde ocupada…-

- Podrías habérmelo pedido…-

- Lo hice… me dijiste diez minutos, ha pasado más de hora y media…-

- ¿Y que haces aquí de todos modos?. ¿No deberías de estar con los inversionistas?-

- Me escapé- Misty sonrió.

Él frunció el ceño y le ofreció una mano ayudándola a salir de la tina.

- Debo tomar un baño…- suspiró – Pero podemos cenar juntos después, si quieres…-

Misty asintió y echó a caminar.

-… a menos que quieras bañarte conmigo…-

La voz de Ash sonó ronca y tímida a sus espaldas. Ella se detuvo preguntándose si en verdad había oído aquello, pues verdaderamente la frase de él no había sido otra cosa que un susurro suave y distorsionado.

- Si quiero…- se encontró diciendo deteniéndose en su camino y girándose.

Ash la miró con la boca abierta. Misty tuvo necesidad de repetir.

- Si quiero bañarme contigo…-

Y dicho eso arrojó el celular a un lado, sobre el suelo, e irguiéndose se bajó lentamente el cierre de la falda. La tela resbaló por sus muslos antes de desplegarse en el piso enseñando sus largas piernas desnudas. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y sin dejar de verlo se quitó el pullover sin mayor ceremonia.

Ahora solo una pequeña e íntima prenda de encaje la separaba de la desnudez completa. Ella caminó hacia él desechando la enorme timidez que sentía. Su piel pálida chocaba con el rojo profundo de sus cabellos, con las hebras que jugueteaban cubriendo sus curvas, descubriendo sus hombros; contrastaba con el límpido azul-verdoso de sus pupilas, con el suave carmesí que teñía sus labios y mejillas, con el encaje inmaculado que envolvía aquella parte de su cadera y que parecía insinuar más de lo que ocultaba. Los ojos de Ash la veían fijo saboreando cada centímetro de sus agraciadas líneas, diciéndose que aquello _realmente _estaba pasando y no era obra de su imaginación. Se detuvo ante él, se quitó los zapatos de tacones altos en un rápido gesto y se incorporó. Las pupilas marrones ardían al notar la ingenua sensualidad que todas sus acciones despedían.

Misty tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Ignorando el fuego que abrasaba sus mejillas, se unió al cuerpo masculino en un inusitado gesto atrevido. Los brazos de Ash la rodearon automáticamente, cruzando su espalda, enmarcando su pequeña cintura y más abajo…

Él suspiró contra su cabello, saboreando la perfecta unión de sus cuerpos, de la suavidad de su piel contra la suya. Las manos de Misty le rodearon el cuello, y advirtió su aliento tibio cerca de su oreja.

- Quiero amarte Ash… Déjame amarte…-

Como respuesta, él volvió a exhalar otro tembloroso suspiro, jugueteando con el borde de su prenda íntima, enredando el delgado lazo de encaje entre los dedos, acariciando la suave curva que se extendía bajo la diáfana tela. Ella se estremeció. Sus pequeñas manos descendieron entonces de su cuello, tocaron apenas su pecho y siguieron tímidamente por su abdomen hasta sus caderas.

Al cabo de unos segundos de muda exploración, la toalla ya no representaba obstáculo para la joven. Buscó con sus ojos claros los oscuros del hombre frente a sí, en tanto se ponía en puntas de pie, y aquella última prenda de encaje se deslizaba por sus delgadas piernas hasta los talones. El rubor en sus mejillas era idéntico al que tenía él en las suyas. Vergüenza, pudor, bochorno. Pero ante todo deseo.

Misty extendió una mano y abrió la llave del agua caliente, luego ofreció la restante al joven en una clara invitación que no necesitó de ninguna palabra.

Lo aplastó contra los azulejos una vez que hubieron entrado, en tanto el agua tibia caía sobre ellos iluminando sus cuerpos con pequeñas y grandes perlas transparentes. El vapor hacía más maravilloso, más sensual todo aquello.

- Deseo hacerte el amor…- le dijo ella en un susurro. Las gotas de agua brillaron en sus negras pestañas. Otras corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, tocaban sus hombros antes de deslizarse por su pálida piel con sorprendente facilidad. Sus ojos parecían más claros que nunca bajo la lluvia artificial.

A él solo le restó gemir, deslizando la espalda por la pared hasta hallar una posición más cómoda. Los suaves besos de Misty cubriendo sus labios, mejillas y párpados, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, con su piel. Como el agua que corría entre ellos que no dejaba lugar sin acariciar, y que los besaba por completo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche se alzaba al fin. Las primeras estrellas del invierno se dejaban ver en el oscuro firmamento, brillando difusamente. Los pequeños copos de nieve coronaban aquel sombrío crepúsculo, diminutos y ligeros parecían quedarse suspendidos en el aire por inercia propia.

Las horas de placer habían transcurrido ya, hallándolos ahora quietos, envueltos entre las sábanas disfrutando entre suspiros de la cálida cercanía del otro.

- Misty…-

- ¿Si?- ella estaba recostada sobre él, la cabeza curvada bajo su barbilla, las piernas todavía enredadas entre las suyas.

- No hemos usado protección…- susurró Ash acariciando su espalda, sintiendo el aroma a champú de manzanas que impregnaba su cabello aún húmedo.

- No tiene importancia…- trazó un circulo en su pecho desnudo –El doctor me dijo que no había riesgo de embarazo por dos meses…-

- Ya han transcurrido dos meses- replicó él con suavidad, sus propios dedos descendieron bajo la sábana hacia aquella curveada zona donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

- De todos modos no hay riesgos-

- A mi no me importaría que los hubiera…-

- A mi tampoco-

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio por largos minutos. Misty estaba tan quieta que por un momento pensó que se había dormido, pero tras unos instantes de igual quietud, se incorporó ubicando las manos bajo su barbilla, sosteniendo así el peso de su cabeza, las suaves curvas de su pecho se hicieron completamente notorias tras su acción, rozando el suyo al respirar.

Se quedaron allí, viéndose por un momento, disfrutando del simple placer de estar así juntos, unidos. Luego, la situación pareció cambiar, ella sonrió e inclinándose rozó sus labios en un beso suave y tierno. Se movió un poco más, advirtiendo que las manos de él le acariciaban las piernas acomodándola íntimamente a su cuerpo.

- Te amo…- susurró contra sus labios. No era la primera vez que lo decía a lo largo de ese día y en ese tipo de circunstancias, pero de alguna forma necesitaba estar segura de que él lo entendiera, que lo aceptara, y que nunca lo olvidara.

Ash suspiró, besándola otra vez, sonriendo ante las palabras que ya había oído varias veces. Otra vez se sorprendía de lo bellas que eran, y de cómo sus sentidos parecían explotar con solo entender que era _ella _quien estaba confirmándoselo.

- Yo también te amo…- respondió, tomándola de la nuca para llevar su cabeza hacia él en un intento de saborear más profundamente sus labios.

Misty se rió, como lo había hecho las veces anteriores tras la misma confesión, y los mismos susurros. Devolvió el beso con igual pasión, todavía riendo, oyendo igualmente la risa del joven.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo….-

Y parecía tan fácil, tan sencillo soltar aquella frase. Esas tres palabras tan simples y a la vez maravillosas, que dichas entre tonos de risas, besos y suspiros, sonaban más fuertes y poderosas.

Ambos se separaron luego, respirando como podían, aún conservando la cercanía de sus labios, notando la increíble sensación de electricidad que flotaba por sus cuerpos tras unos simples besos.

- Esto parece cosa de nunca acabar…- comentó Ash en un murmullo deslizando un dedo por la garganta de ella y su hombro.

- Es por tu culpa…- contestó cerrando los ojos, conteniendo el aliento al advertir el rumbo de sus caricias –Algo urdes tú que hace que esto nunca se termine…-

- Me vuelves loco…- susurró besando su labio superior –Esa es la única razón de que jamás finalice…-

El beso empezó otra vez, ahora más sediento y apresurado. La sábana cayó de los hombros de Misty al acomodar sus muslos sobre las caderas de él. Parecía una diosa pagana en aquella penumbra, con la débil luz de la luna delineando el contorno de su cuerpo, bañando su piel blanca, con su cabello ondulado alrededor de su cabeza como una aureola. Ash le tomó las manos viéndola con adoración, sabiendo que así sería de ahora en más. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios en el mismo instante en que los dedos de ambos se unieron, pues sus cuerpos acababan de fusionarse también. Misty cerró los ojos al sentir que Ash le daba el control otra vez, exhaló un gemido suave y las palabras brotaron de su garganta antes de que la intensidad del acto los envolviera en su ardiente danza…

_- Te amo, Ash…-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-… Tía Dy dijo que debía fijarme la diferencia de horas antes de llamar…- Soleil sonrió inocentemente. Miró el reloj sobre su cabeza y estuvo unos cuantos segundos viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados, intentando recordar como era que se leía.

- Las once, cariño…- sonó la voz de la Sra. Ketchum a su lado.

- ¡Gracias nana!- apretó el auricular junto a su oído -¡Aquí son las once de la noche, mami!-

Se oyó la suave risa de Misty del otro lado –_Aquí son casi las tres de la mañana…-_

- Oups…- la expresión de la niña decayó un poco –Siento llamar a esta hora mamá…-

_- Está bien, princesa. De todas formas, papá y yo estábamos esperando tu llamada. Recuerda que me prometiste hacerlo…-_

- Si… ¿no estás molesta conmigo?-

_- No lo estamos cariño…-_ se oyó otra voz en lugar de la de Misty -_¿Qué haces que aún no te has ido a la cama?-_

- ¡Papi!- Soleil apretó con más fuerza el teléfono a su oído -¡Papi, hola!. Pensé que mamá estaba sola, iba a llamarte a tu celular luego de cortar con ella-

Él se rió _- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-_

- ¡Aquí no es tan tarde, papá!. Y estaba esperando para llamarlos a ustedes antes de ir a dormir, mamá dijo que debían hacer muchas cosas esta tarde-

_- Si…-_

Melody se detuvo ante ella y le gesticuló algo con su mano. Le sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

- Tía Dy les envía muchos saludos, y nana también – murmuró luchando con un bostezo, pues generalmente a esa hora ya estaba durmiendo.

_- Hey cariño, veo que tienes sueño-_

- Sip, lo siento papi…- se restregó los ojos y bajándose de su silla se acercó a su abuela quien la alzó.

_- Princesita ve a dormir-_ la voz de Misty se escuchó nuevamente, con su usual tono suave –_Papi y yo te enviamos muchos besitos hijita, que duermas bien…-_

- Sip… Buenas noches mami, envía mis buenas noches a papá…-

_- Duerme cariño, duerme-_

Soleil presionó el botón y la llamada se cortó. Apenas depositó el teléfono en la mesa que vagamente sus ojitos estaban abiertos. Delilah la arrulló algunos segundos, cuando volvió a mirarla la niña estaba completamente dormida.

- Pobrecita…- se oyó el suave susurro de Melody –Ha de haber estado muy cansada-

La Sra. Ketchum sonrió, se puso de pie, aseguró a la niña a su pecho y contestó en idéntico susurro –Voy a acostarla. Lo primero que va a querer hacer mañana apenas se despierte es hablar con ellos-

Melody rió –Los echa muchísimo de menos, aunque hace lo posible por que no nos demos cuenta…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La cortina estaba corrida hacia un lado. El ventanal desnudo reflejaba la oscura vigilia de allá afuera. Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo con extrema lentitud, como si no tuvieran prisa por ocultar el suelo en ese mundo que ya era demasiado blanco.

Las dos siluetas observaban el paisaje exterior, estaban tan juntos que parecían un solo ser. La amplia sábana cubría sus cuerpos del frío aliento nocturno.

- Dímelo…-

La voz de ella rompió con la quieta atmósfera. ¿Fue un pedido o una orden?. Lo miró con sus ojos claros, apretando la diáfana seda contra su pecho.

Él negó con la cabeza, siguió viendo por la ventana con expresión dolida.

- Ash…- insistió. Él la miró por fin, se mordió el labio.

- No- miró hacia fuera sin ver realmente nada, solo por inercia, por no leer el ruego en los ojos de ella. La estrechó aún más contra sí temiendo… ¿temiendo que?

- Quiero saberlo…- apretó la nariz contra su cuello -¿Es que no confías en mí?-

- Sabes que no se trata de eso-

- ¿Entonces?- alzó las manos y le tomó el rostro volviéndolo al suyo -¿Entonces…?-

Él apartó la vista, aunque cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil conservar aquella indiferencia.

- Dijiste que ya no iba a haber secretos entre nosotros…- susurró ella con suavidad, todavía sosteniendo su rostro -¿Acaso no quieres intentarlo?-

- ¡Claro que si!- por fin se volvió, asustado ante esa última frase, besando su frente, sus párpados con ansiedad –Te amo y quiero estar contigo y Soleil…-

La joven recibió sus caricias sin responder a ellas –Pero no confías en mí…-

- Misty no se trata de eso…- dijo angustiado –Sino… sino de algo turbio, algo… horrible…-

- Tu vida no es horrible-

- Mi pasado si…- se apartó un poco –Mi pasado es sórdido, oscuro… lleno de hechos vergonzosos…-

- Yo quiero conocerlo. Quiero saber todo de ti-

- ¡No!-

- ¿Cómo esperas que esto funcione si no eres totalmente honesto conmigo?. Mírame, mírame…- tomó su rostro otra vez y en el fondo de sus pupilas oscuras vio un gesto de súplica y terror –Háblame de él…-

- No…- sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas quemar sus ojos. Podría perderla si le decía algo, Misty se espantaría y en un segundo, esa burbuja de felicidad se desvanecería dejándolo tan solo como al principio. No… no podría arriesgar todo lo que tenía por algo que estaba oculto en su memoria y no quería _jamás _volver a recordar.

Pero la mirada de ella reflejaba tristeza –Ash dímelo- susurró contra sus labios, y él movía frenético la cabeza, tieso, rígido –Dímelo, por favor…-

Ash la miró, rompiendo el instante, mostrando genuina angustia. Lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas, cuando apartándose un poco reclinó la cabeza en el pecho de ella para no ver su expresión a medida que hablara – Y-yo hice muchas cosas terribles esos años… viviendo meses en una oscuridad extraña y absoluta… dando tumbos de aquí para allá, sin saber muy bien para que lado ir, o como parar… Agotando mis fuerzas en los entrenamiento para no pensar, para no sufrir, para no buscarte… Ordenando a mi cuerpo que te aborreciera, a mis sentimientos que olvidaran lo que sentía por ti… M-mi meta era odiarte, culparte por lo que me habías hecho… Te… te maldije Myst, te maldije por haber hecho que me enamorara de ti, por haberte creído, por hacer que te amara de esa forma que dolía tanto…- tragó con dificultad, su voz se había convertido en un balbuceo – Pero en algún momento me dije que aquella auto conmiseración debía acabar… que no podía seguir aferrado al recuerdo de alguien que nunca me había amado… aferrado a un mundo de melancolía y dolor, tomando pastillas para dormir o recurriendo a… otros medios para olvidar… Mi título llegó tiempo después, y pensé que aquello me ayudaría… pero las cosas se volvieron aún peor…- se cortó, encogiéndose débilmente sabiendo que aquí vendría la peor parte de su confesión. Y Misty no decía nada, seguía silenciosa lo que decía acariciando su cabello, manteniéndolo cerca de sí -… Aquello se fue de mis manos gradualmente, una nueva vida se abrió ante mis ojos… vida fácil, nocturna, rápida, sin ataduras… S-salía con mujeres todo el tiempo… parecía tan sencillo, como un juego… Tenía a la chica que yo quería… ellas… ellas se arrojaban ante mí, se regalaban de una forma vergonzosa, innoble, que daba repugnancia… pero no me importaba, de hecho ninguna de ellas me importaba… Las usaba y las dejaba como si fuera algo común, buscando otra y otra, y otra…-

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron de espanto. Ella intuía algo así, pero nunca imaginó que aquello llegaría a tanto. Pero seguía sin decir algo, quizás porque no sabía que responder a esa confesión, y las piernas del joven se doblaron y él cayó al suelo de rodillas escondiendo su rostro lloroso en las sabanas, cerca del estomago de ella. Era una de las pocas veces que lo veía llorar. Ash no acostumbraba a hacerlo nunca.

- … Viví así por más de dos años, teniendo aventuras, durmiendo donde la noche me alcanzaba… abusando de las pastillas y la vida nocturna… Sintiendo asco por lo que hacia… odiándome, odiando a cada chica que se me acercaba porque en ellas te veía a ti… usándolas… usándolas y desechándolas como si fueran algo inservible, riéndome de sus palabras de amor…-

- ¿Quizás alguna de ellas pudo quedar…?- interrumpió Misty con voz queda, apagada, todavía manteniendo los dedos dentro de su cabello negro.

- No- Ash contestó con firmeza, completamente seguro pese al sollozo que escapó de su garganta –Yo me cuidaba siempre, siempre… a pesar de esos años de locura, aquello era lo único que me mantenía en tierra… La prensa europea solía odiarme por los escándalos que me rodeaban; las revistas me tenían como su celebridad favorita, y mi fama crecía haciendo todo más tentador y precipitado… La LIGA me había advertido reiteradas veces que debía dejar ese modo de vida… Y ahí fue cuando conocí a Aleesha… de algún modo ella me salvó de todo aquello…-

Ella afirmó la seda contra su pecho y se hincó frente a él, tomando su rostro húmedo entre las manos con extrema ternura.

- Y-yo… yo… perdóname… no quería que tú supieras eso… Esos años solo me causan vergüenza y humillación… Y si estuviera en mí el poder hacer que…-

- Shhhh…- la joven susurró, besando sus párpados, enjugando con su boca las lágrimas de sus mejillas, rozando sus labios húmedos con besos pequeños y fugaces.

- Perdóname Myst… – él dijo con tanta vergüenza cerrando los ojos para que no lo viera -Yo no quería que tú lo supieras… P-perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…- repetía escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de Misty, rechazando cualquier rasgo de compasión de su parte –P-perdóname…-

Ella lo observó con pesar, apoyó bien las rodillas en el suelo y lo abrazó completamente. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Por supuesto que te perdono Ash… – susurró contra su oído. Él la abrazó ahora, temblando, sacudiéndose por el llanto que todavía recorría su cuerpo.

- E-eso no era algo de lo que yo esté orgulloso… es algo que me repulsa… Por eso no quería decírtelo…-

- Lo que yo te hice, ocultándote a Soly tampoco es algo por lo cual yo esté orgullosa… Sin embargo tú me perdonaste…-

- Yo te amenacé primero cuando no tenía ningún a derecho a hacerlo… - Ash se alejó de ella, más lágrimas encontraron una rápida vía de escape –Yo fui cruel contigo aún sabiendo lo que hice esos años…-

- Ash…- levantó su rostro instándole a que la viera. Le sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos –Entiendo porque lo hiciste-

Él sostuvo su mirada, viendo la ternura reflejada en esas cristalinas pupilas anegadas de lágrimas de comprensión.

- Te perdono…-

Nunca pensó que el dolor fuera algo tan difícil de soportar, o que la culpa y el remordimiento tuvieran que ver con aquel sentimiento anterior, pero he aquí que tras la dulce frase de la joven, su llanto y lágrimas se reprodujeron con mayor intensidad, como si el sello que mantenía esas emociones ocultas dentro de sí, se hubiera quebrado ante la intensidad de esas palabras.

Y los _'Te amo… ya no llores amor, te perdono…'_ se escucharon varias veces más, hasta que el último gemido se perdió entre las sombras de besos tibios, y la avanzada noche de faltas dio lugar a los primeros trazos del alba de perdón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Al otro día…_

- Ah, Misty cariño ¿ya te sientes mejor?- una dama vestida de rojo, se dirigió hacia la pareja, que estaba con sus manos juntas hablando con un grupo de personas. Inversionistas.

- ¿Estabas enferma, querida?- preguntó uno de ellos, fijando sus ojos oscuros en el semblante perfecto de la chica, cuyas mejillas acababan de tomar más color. Ash también la miró.

- Ayer pedí la tarde libre porque no me sentía muy bien, estaba cansada por el viaje y demás…-

- Pues sinceramente el reposo te ha caído bien, cariño. Hoy te ves magnifica- la mujer afirmó. Luego se giró al alto hombre que la acompañaba –Déjenme decirles que ambos están haciendo un excelente trabajo, conforman un gran equipo. Realmente Charise no se ha equivocado…-

- Gracias Sra. Baher- Ash le sonrió antes de restar la barbilla en la cabeza de Misty.

- Debí imaginarlo, ustedes comparten algo más allá de esta conferencia…-

Ambos sonrieron inocentemente.

- Bien, cuando Charise venga se lo agradeceré personalmente-

- ¿Charie nos acompañará?- otro de los hombres preguntó con un tenue brillo en sus ojos.

- Si, esta noche. En la fiesta clausura que _monsieur_ Duville ha organizado. Toda la conferencia ha salido a pedir de boca gracias a este par de jovencitos. Mañana solo queda por firmar los contratos y asunto terminado-

- ¿Quién es Duville?- Ash le preguntó a Misty es un susurro, aprovechando que los demás seguían hablando de los pequeños detalles que aún faltaban para confirmar la negociación, y no los escuchaban.

- Ya lo vas a conocer…-

Él la miró con un brillo juguetón en la mirada -¿Así que ayer pediste la tarde libre?-

Las mejillas de la joven llamearon antes de asentir tímidamente.

- ¿Lo hiciste para juguetear conmigo en la ducha?-

- ¡Ash!- replicó avergonzada, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo, temerosa de que lo pudieran haber oído.

Pero el joven solo rió, besando la mejilla sonrojada antes de susurrar junto a su oído -… Me encantó que lo hicieras…-

Misty dio vuelta la cabeza y antes de que él pudiera preguntar que era lo que pasaba, unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso demasiado intenso para darlo enfrente de tanta gente mayor…

Las rodillas de Ash flaquearon ante la íntima caricia. Suspiró contra sus labios, perdido en el ímpetu del instante. Sus dedos tocaron el suave cabello de su nuca, en tanto las manos de ella se aferraban frenéticamente a su camisa. Entonces oyó el eco de varias risitas a su alrededor y lentamente volvió a la tierra. Cuando se separaron, él sentía sus mejillas arder y una profunda vergüenza que le incendiaba toda la cara. Misty le sonrió, su rostro tan natural como siempre, solo sus labios purpurinos denunciaban el afiebrado lapso de pasión que acababan de vivir.

- Perdonen…- susurró ocultando una sonrisa tras la pequeña palma de su mano.

- Está bien querida –dijo uno de los hombres antes de compartir un mohín cómplice con la dama que le devolvió la misma expresión –Estos jóvenes de hoy en día que no pueden con su genio…-

- A esa edad Sr. Hall cualquier cosa parece extremadamente fácil de hacer…- se volvió a ambos con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al ver la obvia incomodidad de Ash –Disfruten jovencitos, cuando lleguen a nuestra edad ese tipo de arrebatos ya no serán tan bien vistos…-

- Completamente de acuerdo, _madame _Baher- intervino otro señor que no había hablado hasta el momento. Un leve acento francés en su voz – Aunque _monsieur _Ketchum tiene mucha suerte al tener a tan hermosa criatura junto a él… Esta muchacha nunca perderá su belleza…-

_- Merçi beaucoup monsieur _Devroux – respondió Misty en su perfecto francés, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Ash la rodeó con un brazo –Nada que yo no supiera de antemano _monsieur _Devroux- besó a la joven en la mejilla, antes de tomarla de la mano –Ahora, si nos disculpan, nos iremos a disfrutar de nuestra juventud a algún lugar más íntimo…-

- ¡Ash!-

Pero el grupo de personas rió celebrando la ocurrencia, deseándoles con palabras en francés, sonrisas y gestos, toda su entera bendición…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Tenias que decir eso?- Misty estaba recostada contra su pecho, ambos de pie frente a la ventana viendo el agonizante sol de la tarde que ya empezaba a ocultarse.

- Era una forma de vengarme por lo que hiciste antes-

- ¿Hacer?-

Él deslizó las manos por su cintura, y la restó suavemente en su estomago –Ese endiablado beso tuyo…-susurró en su oído – No debiste tentarme de esa forma…-

- Yo no estaba tentándote-

- Mmhm…- deslizó los labios por su cuello -¿Es necesario que vayamos a esa fiesta?-

- Se supone que si…- contestó ella en un susurro.

- Yo tengo un plan de algo más divertido para hacer…-

Misty se rió suavemente –No podemos faltar, sería una completa falta de educación…-

- Ah, ellos entenderán perfectamente cual fue el motivo, Myst…- los labios de Ash le rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja y la mejilla.

Ella suspiró, y volviéndose recibió el afiebrado beso que había estado insinuándole. Cruzó los brazos tras su cuello, y se puso en puntas de pie para apretarse todavía más a él.

- ¿Ves que esto es más divertido?- Dijo Ash contra sus labios.

Ella no dijo nada por algunos segundos. Cuando por fin habló, había una nota de emoción en el trasfondo de su voz.

- Mal chico. Hacerle proposiciones indecentes a una mujer comprometida…-

Él se apartó unos segundos y la miró con firmeza. Ella inclinó la cabeza gesticulando un leve _'si'_, sonriendo con un tenue brillo esperanzado en sus ojos, tomó su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus delgados dedos a los suyos.

- Ash… ¿Te casarías conmigo?. ¿Otra vez…?- susurró, la luz de la tarde bañando sus irises mientras lo veía fijamente. Completamente segura de lo que decía.

Él tragó con dificultad. Con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la joven antes de inclinarse y besarla una y otra vez, sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder a sus caricias. Sus palabras rebotaban contra sus labios, entre besos desesperados y casi bruscos.

- ¡Si… si… si…!-

Misty rió, soltó su mano unos segundos y tomó su rostro manteniéndolo cerca del suyo por un momento.

- ¿Entiendes lo que estoy pidiéndote?-

- Es la prueba más grande de amor, Myst…- él susurró, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Lo besó con fuerza, finalmente dando rienda suelta a la intensidad que un instante así merecía. Ash la rodeó con sus brazos, devolviendo de igual grado la sensual caricia. Sus labios se unieron incontables veces más, saboreándose, tocándose con suavidad antes de separarse, sedientos, jadeando, sus cuerpos juntos, sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados. El tenue fuego pasional todavía flotando a través de sus sentidos.

- ¿Sabes?- Ash fue el primero en recuperarse. Conservó la cercanía y los párpados cerrados – Mi ego masculino acaba de sufrir un golpe ante tu proposición… ¿Dónde quedó aquello de que el hombre debe dar el primer paso…?-

Misty soltó una carcajada suave, casi parecida a un susurro –Estamos en una era moderna, pero puedes ponerte de rodillas y hacerlo a la forma antigua si quieres…-

- No… eso ya no tiene tanto sentido ahora…- abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella mantenía su expresión risueña.

- Yo no le diré a nadie como realmente fueron las cosas…-

Él seguía sonriendo, todavía su frente estaba unida a la de ella. Y pese a estar ellos dos solos ahí dentro, seguían hablando en susurros.

- ¿Lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Horas después…_

- O sea ¿Tanto histeriqueo para finalmente mudarte a su habitación?- Diane echó un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oído en un gesto de impaciencia, y escribió algo en su computadora.

- Lo siento, Diane- Misty dijo algo sonrojada –De veras…-

- Si, si… Ya está. Cancelada tu reserva, y enviaré a alguien para que lleve tus cosas a la habitación ciento treinta…-

- No te molestes, eso puedo hacerlo yo misma…- Misty sacudió su mano frente a ella, desechando su sugerencia.

Diane abrió sus ojos marrones al mirar más detenidamente la mano que se agitaba delante suyo. Allí, entre los pálidos y delgados dedos brillaba un anillo que estaba segura _nunca_ había visto antes.

- ¡Oh!- salió de detrás del mostrador, tenía líneas bonitas, aún a pesar de estar enfundada en el tradicional atuendo de recepcionista: falda y saco color azul oscuro, con un logo de la LIGA al frente. Abrazó a Misty con cariño -¡Te lo propuso!. ¡Te lo propuso!-

Esta rió algo sorprendida pero recibiendo el gesto de la muchacha –Algo así…-

- ¿Algo así?. ¡Pero si tienes un anillo!. Déjame verlo… -le tomó la mano –Cielos, es bellísimo…-

Misty observó también. Ash había desaparecido tras _su _propuesta volviendo luego con el pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro entre sus manos, haciendo toda una especie de ceremonia antes de dárselo. Ella había reprimido un suspiro tembloroso cuando la vio, la alianza era simple y bonita pero…

'_Este no es el anillo verdadero, pero servirá de sustituto hasta que volvamos a casa y la alianza real ocupe su lugar…'_

Misty no había entendido sus palabras, pero estaba tan extasiada con aquel gesto que realmente no le prestó atención.

- … esto es algo para festejar…- Diane estaba diciendo con su usual gesto alegre –¡_Madame _Lancaster estará profundamente feliz por esto, Misty!-

Ella le sonrió y apretó con ternura la mano que llevaba el preciado anillo -sustituto o no- representaba la promesa de un pronto matrimonio.

- Debo prepararme para la fiesta…- replicó, acordándose de sus obligaciones.

La muchacha morena asintió, luego sus ojos se iluminaron, y corrió detrás de su mostrador desde donde sacó un pequeño sobre blanco sellado.

- _Monsieur _Duville estaba preguntando por ti, me dijo que te diera esto en cuanto te viera –le extendió el sobre.

- Gracias Diane- Misty le sonrió una vez más y se alejó por el pasillo. Una vez que estuvo a solas, abrió rápidamente el sobre, sacó la pieza de papel y leyó.

-

_Mi petite mademoiselle:_

_Supe que estabas aquí chérie, pero me ha resultado imposible poder verte. Espero hacerlo en la fiesta de hoy… Búscame en la noche, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Te cuidas._

_-Tu adorée amie Jay Duville-_

-

Misty solo suspiró, y doblando la nota la metió en el sobre, y la guardó en su bolsillo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Esa noche…_

Cuando Ash arribó al salón la fiesta ya había comenzado, y su reciente 'prometida' no aparecía por ningún lado. Ella había insistido en vestirse en su _otra_ habitación, así tendría más libertad en prepararse y ponerse bonita sin sentirse afectada por las frecuentes proposiciones 'indecorosas' que él le hiciera… Pero el joven estaba ansioso por verla.

Caminó por el amplio salón, tomando una copa que un camarero acababa de ofrecerle. Saludó a un par de hombres que conocía y siguió su camino. Un grupo de personas a su derecha atrajo su atención, especialmente la joven pelirroja vestida de azul pálido que se encontraba en el centro de ellos, tomada del brazo de una mujer rubia quien le sonrió al reconocerlo. Caminó hacia ellos, y antes de que pudiera llegar a unírseles, Misty volteó la cabeza y lo reconoció, soltó a Charise y corrió a su encuentro sonriéndole.

Tenía puesto un vestido sencillo en un tono descolorido de azul que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Dos diminutos breteles sostenían la prenda en sus hombros, de modo que el escote demasiado generoso no enseñase más de lo necesario.

Su cabello estaba semi recogido en la nuca, y los mechones sueltos se balanceaban con cada nuevo paso que daba. Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente al ver la forma en la que él había estado observándola.

- Hey- lo saludó.

- Hey tú…- tomó sus manos con la suya que estaba libre, y tiró de ella hasta que pudo rozar sus labios en un beso rápido y suave –Estas matándome vestida de esa forma…-

Misty se rió contra su boca, y repitió el beso de un modo más intenso – Mmhm… _champagne_…- lo soltó lamiéndose los labios.

- Ni lo pienses- levantó la copa sobre la cabeza de ella antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de quitársela.

- ¡Hey!-Misty lo miró con una mueca – No es gracioso…-

Volvió a inclinarse y la besó –Ni una gota de alcohol, Myst-

- Tú te lo pierdes… sabes lo extremadamente _descontrolada _que las burbujas me vuelven…-

- Hum, no me tientes-

Misty sonrió y lo tomó del brazo, juntos caminaron hacia su destino inicial. El grupo de personas los recibió con entusiasmo, interrumpiendo a medias las conversaciones para integrarse a ellos.

- Bien hecho Ash, no esperaba nada mejor de ti…- dijo Charise con una graciosa mueca, tras los saludos iniciales. El profundo púrpura de su vestido hacia juego con el violáceo color de sus ojos.

Él la miró como si no entendiera. Las personas alrededor de la mujer rubia intercambiaron varias risitas. Miró a Misty de reojo y notó que estaba algo sonrojada. Sonrió.

- ¿De modo que ya lo sabes?- rodeó a la joven de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Le besó la frente –Señores les presento a mi formal prometida-

Los cumplidos y las palabras de felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, entre risas y abrazos. Charise se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo viendo a los dos jóvenes tan juntos.

- Se ven tan bonitos ¿No lo cree así _madame _Lancaster?- un hombre preguntó en un intento de calmar a la emocionada dama.

- Siempre dije que estaban hechos el uno para el otro… _monsieur _Hall- respondió sonriendo –Pero han sido demasiado tercos para admitirlo…hasta el final…-

- Es lo caracteriza a los jóvenes de esta generación, Charise- una mujer de mediana edad vestida de rojo agregó –No aceptan reconocer la verdad ni aunque la tuvieran frente a sus narices…-

- Comparto su opinión _madame _Baher- se volvió a la pareja que seguía sonriendo, aceptando de buen grado las pequeñas criticas de las que eran objeto -¿Qué tal una pequeña demostración de cariño?-

Las mejillas de Misty llamearon todavía más al notar la mirada traviesa que le dirigió Ash, algo le decía que planeaba cobrarse lo que le había hecho temprano en la tarde. Él se inclinó y tomando su apenado rostro entre las manos, dirigió sus labios hacia los suyos, sellándolos en un largo e intenso beso que en nada prometía ser casto o suave. Los demás sonrieron al observarlos.

La joven suspiró entrecortadamente y le tocó la mejilla con su mano izquierda. Las luces artificiales del salón arrancaron destellos del pálido diamante que languidecía entre sus dedos. Pero el momento continuó y continuó por varios segundos más…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando eran más jóvenes solía ser un milagro que Ash quisiera bailar una pieza con ella… Le huía al tema con tanta convicción como si se tratara del diablo en persona.

Pero ahora… Esa noche…

No la había soltado ni un segundo desde que estaban en la pista de baile junto a las demas parejas. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura, la cabeza apoyada en la suya mientras tarareaba la letra de la canción que estaba sonando en esos momentos.

Obviando el hecho de que ahora era todo un consumado experto en el arte…

Misty recostó la cara contra su pecho, suspirando al oír los suaves acordes de su canción favorita. Los pies del joven se movían con precisión marcando los pasos, mientras la conducía con firmeza a través de la pista. Acariciando su espalda, uniéndola aún más contra su cuerpo.

- _Bonne nuit, monsieur… _¿Me permite bailar esta pieza con _mademoiselle_?- Sonó una ronca voz masculina tras la espalda de Ash.

Este se volvió con sorpresa encontrándose con un alto hombre de su misma edad. Este sonreía de forma galante, mientras se lo observaba. Tenía cabello negro corto, tez blanca, y unos ojos profundos de color azul. El traje que usaba era a medida y destacaba profundamente la anchura de sus hombros. Atractivo, un espécimen muy codiciado para cualquier mujer sensata.

¿Dónde había visto antes a este sujeto?. Ciertamente su rostro se le hacia muy familiar…

Misty se cubrió la boca con su mano, obviamente riendo ante el atrevimiento. Se separó de su prometido y abrazó al recién llegado con demasiada familiaridad.

- ¡Jay!- exclamó visiblemente asfixiándolo.

Ash rasgó los ojos _'¿Jay?'_ Observó a los dos fundidos en ese apretado abrazo, sintiéndose algo incómodo por estar inmóvil en medio de las demás parejas que continuaban bailando.

Cierta frase de Soleil se le vino repentinamente a la cabeza.

_Es Jay, el mejor amigo de mi mamá…_

'_¿Así que este es el mejor amigo de Misty?'_

El amigo francés que aparecía en esa fotografías que la niña le había enseñado aquel día en su habitación, al que era obvio que tanto ella como su madre le profesaban absoluta adoración…

_- ¡Mon Dieu, petite _Misty!- este estaba diciendo en su evidente tono extranjero examinando _muy _atentamente a la muchacha -¡Te ves _belle_!-

- ¡Oh, tú también!- respondió ella abrazándolo otra vez entre risas y exclamaciones en francés.

El joven miró a Ash por unos segundos y le susurró algo en el oído a Misty haciendo que ella estallara en carcajadas y se separara de inmediato.

- Ash –lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, en tanto procedía a hacer lo mismo con el recién llegado – Te presento a _monsieur _Jay Duville-

'_¿Así que este es el famoso monsieur Duville, de quien todos hablan aquí?. ¿El responsable de esta conferencia y de querer llevarse a Misty a Francia…?'_

- Jay, este es Ash. Ash Ketchum- tomó con delicadeza la mano del nombrado y le sonrió a su amigo como esperando su reacción.

- ¿_El _Ash Ketchum?- abrió sus grandes ojos azules en una mueca y se giró a la joven con un gesto de sorpresa -¿Tu _ex_…?-

Ash arqueó las cejas, confundido. La suave presión de los delgados dedos en los suyos se volvió ligeramente más intensa.

- Exacto Jay…- le respondió ella con un gesto difícil de interpretar.

Él volvió a mirar a Ash con ojos grandes, como evaluándolo lentamente. Luego murmuró algo para sí y sacudió la cabeza. Tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

- No tiene importancia ¿bailamos _chérie_?-

Misty miró a Ash por algunos segundos, luego asintió con entusiasmo restando ambas manos en las de su amigo. Ni siquiera se despidió, cuando el alto joven francés la arrastró al otro extremo de la pista para bailar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ash intentó ignorar la punzada en su estomago…

¿Celos…?

No recordaba estar tan susceptible en el pasado en situaciones semejantes. Y ciertamente no era una sensación placentera sentir tanta ira hacia alguien que recién conocía solo porque había arrancado a Misty de sus brazos, y lo había mirado de un modo _extraño _mientras ella hacia las presentaciones, o porque el mismo sujeto le susurraba cosas al oído haciéndola reír, le acariciaba la espalda _agonizantemente _lento, o porque le había acomodado los breteles del vestido en más de una ocasión…

Se negó a pensar cualquier cosa que le diese doble sentido a sus gesticulaciones y le atribuyó un 'excesivo cariño de amigo' a las acciones del francés.

Excesivo cariño de amigo que a él no le estaba gustando nada…

Se dio la vuelta antes que sus nervios estallaran en una escena de lo más dramática y se alejó a buscar una copa.

'_Necesito alcohol…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sigues siendo la mejor en esto también, _chérie_…-

- Por supuesto que no- Misty sacudió la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de un muy serio Ash. Inhaló aire y bebió de la copa que él acababa de ofrecerle –Estoy fuera de forma… Hacia siglos que no iba a una fiesta como esta…- hizo una mueca de repugnancia al ver que se trataba de gaseosa -¡Oye!-

Ash sonrió bebiendo de su propia copa de alcohol, y alzándola por encima de la cabeza de ella evitando que pudiera agarrarla. La joven le daba golpecitos en el brazo mostrando su disconformidad.

- Se ve usted más impresionante en persona _monsieur _Ketchum- dijo Jay que había estado observándolos fijamente –La mayoría de las campañas gráficas no suele hacerle justicia a su imagen-

Ash arqueó las cejas confundido –Supongo que… gracias _monsieur _Duville- A su lado, Misty estalló en carcajadas, se abrazó más a él y le dedicó una mirada insinuante al extranjero.

- Está bien, _chérie_, está bien… ¿Seguimos bailando?- le extendió la mano –La noche es joven y todavía no ha empezado la diversión…-

- Siempre es un placer- ella le sonrió. Enroscó los brazos en torno al cuello de Ash y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla –Ve a divertirte tú también…-

Él le tomó una mano con firmeza, como negándose a que se fuera, pero en el último segundo la soltó y ella se alejó con Duville, quien tras pasarle el brazo por la cintura, se dio vuelta y le guiñó el ojo ligeramente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Has conocido a _monsieur _Duville, Ash?- la suave voz cantarina de Charise Lancaster lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos poco agradables.

- Eh… si- se giró con su copa a medias intentando sonreír ante la cuestión.

- Oh, es un hombre maravilloso ¿has visto?. Muy talentoso y dedicado en su campo… Y no ha tenido reparos en enseñarle a Misty todo lo que sabe. Le tiene mucho cariño a mi niña…-

- Ya veo…-

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja. Luego su expresión se esfumó bajo una sonrisa juguetona -¿Estas celoso…?- reprimió una risita todavía mas divertida -¡ _Oh, mon Dieu!_. _¡Mon Dieu…! ._ No puedes estarlo…_ ¡C'est impossible…! _– se alejó riendo con evidente gracia.

Ash frunció las cejas antes de cerrar los párpados con fuerza y tomar aire en uno de los conocidos ejercicios para mantener su temperamento bajo control… Irónicamente era algo que Misty solía hacer cuando se enfadaba con él cuando eran más jóvenes, y que más irónicamente estaba sirviéndole a él ahora…

'_Charise también le tiene simpatía… ¿Cómo puede tenérsela cuando a leguas se nota que es un engreído y...?' _volteó a ver a Jay que seguía bailando con Misty, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder _'Se nota que la quiere mucho… De hecho todos aquí parecen tenerle mucho respeto y cariño… Claro a ninguno de ellos está robándole la atención de su linda prometida…'_

Tomó una nueva copa de _champagne_ y tras tragársela de un sorbo, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Horas después…_

Los suaves besos en la mejilla lo despertaron. El satinado par de labios se dirigió a su cuello, mientras unas manos intentaban desvestirlo. Abrió los ojos parpadeando de sueño. Misty se encontraba frente a él todavía vestida con su corto vestido azul.

- ¿Myst…?- murmuro en un somnoliento susurro viendo la hora. Eran casi las cuatro am. Se volvió a ella que estaba desprendiéndole el pantalón -¿Dónde estabas…?-

Ella lo besó profundamente sin responderle. Percibió un ligero sabor a _Fresas _en sus labios, y la obvia prisa de sus manos.

- Te acostaste con la ropa puesta…- respondió tiempo después contra sus labios en tanto hacia a un lado las mantas de la cama. Luego se irguió y se quitó los zapatos.

- Te estaba esperando –completamente despierto, la observó sacarse el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Sus mejillas tenuemente veteadas de rosa, sus ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba los acordes de alguna canción.

Era evidente que estaba mareada, y que él no había estado ahí para controlarla en lo que bebía…

Le hizo lugar en la cama, y ella se acurrucó contra él tiritando de frío. Enroscó sus piernas a las suyas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho buscando calor.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- reiteró contra su pelo, aún sintiendo la suave fragancia a manzanas del champú.

Pero en vez de responderle, Misty se giró en su lugar y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus largos dedos jugueteando en su piel. La pregunta fue fácilmente olvidada tras algunos segundos de apasionadas caricias.

El beso se deslizó a sus labios tras entregarse a sus brazos, y el mundo pareció disolverse a su alrededor en una muy agradable nube. No más conferencia, preguntas, ni franceses detestables que ocuparan sus pensamientos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Al otro día…_

Cuando finalmente despertó supo dos cosas. Una, que el sol estaba alto, y dos, que se encontraba solo en la enorme cama. Tras otro vistazo al reloj se dio cuenta de lo avanzado de la hora.

¿Dónde se encontraría Misty?

Al parecer su resaca no había sido demasiado potente, de otra forma estaría junto a él retorciéndose por la jaqueca, pero a juzgar por sus acciones de la madrugada…

Ash se sonrojó profundamente ante el recuerdo. _Wow… _solo esperaba que esa magia no se extinguiera una vez que regresaran a la región de Kanto y se reintegraran al ritmo normal de vida.

Caminó por la habitación vistiéndose, pues aunque las conferencias ya habían acabado debía conservar las formalidades, reuniéndose a desayunar con los científicos y los inversionistas. Su prometida debía de estar allí también, esperaba. Acabó de prepararse y salió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Y tú?. ¿Estas viendo a alguien?-

- _Non, chérie_ no dispongo de tu misma suerte…- le guió un ojo –Pero bastaría una sola palabra tuya para que fuera inmensamente feliz…-

- La que puedes seguir esperando por la eternidad porque nunca planeo dártela-

- ¡Oh, no eres nada divertida!. Yo podría cuidar de ti también, _mon amie_-

- No lo dudo ni por un segundo, pero ya tengo quien se preocupe por mí…- sonrió –Y planeo seguir teniéndolo por mucho tiempo…-

- Una respuesta digna de ti _chérie _Myst. Sagaz, sutil pero lo suficientemente clara como para entenderla –ladeó la cabeza observándola y una enorme sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Se tomó algunos segundos antes de añadir – Por otro lado… Realmente es _muy _impresionante…-

- Jay…- Misty ocultó una risita –No es divertido…-

- ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que fuera así de…?- hizo un gesto con su mano -… Seductor. Nunca me hablaste de eso-

Nuevas carcajadas estallaron en el vasto salón vacío en el que ellos dos estaban. Dos grandes ventanas cubiertas con cortinas blancas, un escritorio de madera en el que Jay estaba apoyado, y un sillón de tres cuerpos en el que la joven se encontraba sentada. Había un par de sillas, y un enorme Ficus a un costado.

- Jay, ya basta…- ella intentó hablar serio pese al brillo risueño de sus ojos claros. Se aclaró la garganta –No es divertido hablar de una persona cuando no está presente…-

- ¿Cómo así, _chérie_?. Está bien presente en tus pensamientos y en los míos…-

- Pero puede desilusionarte-

- Lo dudo _mon amie_.Así como está, llena todas mis expectativas…–

Volvió a reír, sus mejillas ligeramente más rosadas –Deberías haber visto su cara-

- Estaba celoso- le tocó el pie con la punta de su zapato -… Y con razón creo yo- se incorporó de su lugar y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón -¿No se lo has dicho todavía?-

Misty sacudió la cabeza, una débil sonrisa –No-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ash se detuvo ante la habitación que Diane, la recepcionista le había indicado. Se encontraba frente a la oficina de Jay, lugar donde, según palabras de la muchacha, se llevarían a cabo los últimos detalles del trato. Misty debía de estar allí.

Levantó la mano para golpear la puerta cerrada, cuando a través de esta se oyó el eco de varias risitas. La de la joven pelirroja entre ellas. Se quedó con el puño en el aire, advirtiendo la serie de susurros que se produjeron tras estas.

Acercó levemente su oído hacia la madera.

_- Parece muy susceptible, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento…-_

Misty se rió –_Es muy irritable-_

_- Es lo que precisamente te atrae de un hombre, chérie…-_

_- ¡Eso no es cierto!-_

Hubo una serie de golpes y luego la sonora risa de Jay, seguida de un corto silencio.

_- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, petite Misty-_

_- No bromees, soy un completo desastre-_

_- Oh, nada de eso chérie. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, realmente Charise no se ha equivocado contigo. Tienes un brillante futuro Myst… pero no aquí y lo sabes-_

Una larga pausa.

_- Lo sé muy bien, Jay…-_

Los puños de Ash se cerraron intempestivamente. Sus nudillos blancos, las uñas clavándoselas en las palmas de las manos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-… Tengo el puesto justo para ti. El _aquarium _necesita de personas capacitadas como tú… y para mí sería un enorme placer trabajar contigo…-

Ella lo miró algunos segundos, luego restó su atención en los cerámicos claros que cubrían el suelo.

- Es tu decisión Myst, pero tampoco puedes extender esto por más tiempo. Debes hablar con ese hombre…- Jay la tomó de la barbilla y la volvió hacia él –Yo no quiero perderte otra vez, _cherie_…-

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Yo te necesito…-

- Lo sé…- la voz de Misty fue tan suave, que él tuvo que acercar su rostro para oírla -… Yo también, pero…-

Unos golpes en la puerta la cortaron. Jay suspiró antes de restar la mano en su hombro, acercándola amistosamente hacia sí.

- Adelante-

La figura seria de Ash se hizo presente tras la hoja de madera. Se detuvo en la entrada al verlos. Su rostro severo y de aspecto reservado.

- Pero si es el apuesto _monsieur _Ketchum- Jay se alejó de Misty con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella se levantó rápidamente de su lugar en el sillón y ensayó su mejor gesto cariñoso para con él mientras se dirigía a su encuentro. Se puso en puntas de pie frente al joven –Buenos días…- le sonrió antes de depositar un beso corto, insípido en sus labios.

- Buenos días –respondió apenas cerrando los ojos.

- Imagino que ha de estar muy orgulloso de su _ex, monsieur…-_

Ella arqueó una ceja en su dirección. Una mirada rápida, cortante.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, _monsieur _Duville. Pero por si no lo sabia, _mademoiselle _es mi prometida-

- Lo sé. Felicitaciones, _chérie _a ti también –Jay se puso de pie -¿Usted conoce Francia?-

- No, no he tenido el placer, aunque domino el idioma casi a la perfección…-

- Oh…- se acercó hacia ellos, ignorando la mirada asesina de la joven –_Mademoiselle _y yo solíamos recorrer Paris por días enteros cuando Soleil era pequeña, los tres juntos… ¿asumo que habrá visto las fotografías?- Ash hizo un brusco gesto afirmativo –También es toda una experta en su trabajo, en ocasiones tenía que secuestrarla del laboratorio y hacer que se divirtiera… La pobre siempre estaba allí encerrada - se encogió de hombros –Pero _mademoiselle _renunció a todo eso cuando volvió a Japón… Ha sido una real pena…- pasó junto a ellos –Un placer conocerlo, _monsieur_… Me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias, pero… en fin…- abrió la puerta y salió.

Misty suspiró una vez que estuvieron solos. Se separó de él y le tocó la mejilla –Lamento no haberme quedado contigo, debía firmar unos papeles temprano…- le rozó los labios –Estabas tan dormido que no quise despertarte…-

Ash la miró fijamente.

- No creas en todo lo que dice Jay, la mayor parte del tiempo exagera…-

Él volvió a mirarla seriamente. Ojos marrones fijos en las cristalinas pupilas de ella.

- ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?- le preguntó con gravedad.

Y los ojos de Misty dejaron los suyos por un segundo. Luego volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.

- No… ¿Por qué?-

Él meneó la cabeza y le besó la mejilla en un beso similar al que ella le había dado al entrar.

- Por nada...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Horas después…_

- ¡Misty!. ¡Misty!-

La joven se volteó en el medio del pasillo. Cerró los ojos y deseó estar tomando la ducha de agua caliente que su cuerpo reclamaba.

- ¡Misty!-

- ¿Qué pasa Diane?- preguntó con voz cansada. Si... una ducha de agua tibia, y una larga hora de siesta antes de preparar el equipaje…

- ¡El señor Ketchum acaba de irse!- tomó aire –Su coche llegó esta mañana del taller cuando tú estabas reunida con _monsieur _Duville… Tiempo después, bajó con su equipaje y-y simplemente cargó sus maletas y se fue… ¡Sin despedirse de nadie, se fue!-

La joven miró a Diane por algunos segundos, luego cerró los ojos y estalló en carcajadas.

Esta la observaba con desconcierto mientras Misty seguía riendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si le hubiera contado algo extremadamente gracioso, pero vio también entre sus risas, el eco de diminutas lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas como dos pequeñas perlas.

* * *

_Continuará_

_

* * *

_

_Nota:_

_Gracias a **Rosita,** **Akari Asakura, Zilia K, Luci, AngelSusy Malfoy, Sakurafer2, Puchiko Tsukino, Enika, Black Fire022, Adnil, GiGi- MistyShrine, Princesa Valna, Giossepe, Majin Lu, Chik-Poke, Julian Manes, Ya-chan1 y Tsu Asakura **por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta complicada historia y dejar estos review (insignificantes para ustedes, maravillosos para mí) tan bonitos. Otra vez ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! –A TODOS:D_

_Pido disculpas por un capitulo tan extenso como este. Perdónenme! No creí que se excediera tanto o.o (38 Hojas de word!). Por cierto, el título del prox. chapie será 'La última prueba'_

_Bueno oficialmente ya solo restan 2 capítulos para que esto se acabe n.n, y déjenme decirles que aprecio mucho todos los review, mails y mensajitos que me escriben por msn, significan mucho para mí ¡Realmente gracias!_

_Habrán notado que ya ha habido varios cap en los que se ha nombrado a Jay (Ej, en el capítulo 4 'Claridade'), asi que no van a decirme que salió de buenas a primeras :P ¿Y cual será esta misteriosa relación entre Misty y él? –He dejado algunas pistas a lo largo de los capítulos, a ver quien lo adivina :D_

_Bueno, cuídense mucho!. Los adoro y… Envíen Reviews! -me encanta recibirlos! n.n-_

_**Gracias especiales a Ya-chan1 por ayudarme con los diálogos en francés:D**  
_

_**Sumi-Chan**_


	22. La última Prueba

**Meu Anjo**

_Perdón por la larga espera!. Ante ustedes un capítulo muuy largo..._

_Capítulo 22: La última prueba._

_La débil y fría luz del amanecer delineaba los delicados rasgos de su cara. Sus grandes ojos abiertos inmersos completamente en él, la nariz pequeña y sus suaves labios entreabiertos._

_Estaban acostados de lado en la enorme cama, viéndose, sumidos profundamente en sí mismos. Y pese a la escasa claridad que los envolvía, podían leer con exactitud cada expresión de sus rostros. Tenían las manos juntas, y la distancia entre ellos se había acortado tras los últimos susurros._

_-… por no haber aceptado lo que me decías ese día…-_

_- Te perdono-_

_-… por intentar odiarte…-_

_Misty sonrió, apretó la mano de él entre la suya. Reiteró con el mismo tono suave de voz._

_- Te perdono-_

_- … por haber sido yo quien empezara con las acciones legales para la separación…-_

_- Te perdono-_

_-… por no saber entenderte…-_

_- Te perdono-_

_-… por haber hablado pestes de ti… por llamarte bruja y endiablada…-_

_- Te perdono- ella rió en voz baja, acercándose a besar sus labios antes de que un nuevo ruego de perdón se oyera._

_- No es que me arrepienta de mis sentimientos… pero en esos días estaba enojado contigo ¿lo entiendes?- Ash la miró sosteniendo su rostro con la mano libre._

_Ella asintió antes de besarlo otra vez._

_- Si, y te perdono-_

_-… por haberme ido a Europa en lugar de buscarte…-_

_- Yo también me fui-_

_- Pero eso fue diferente…-_

_- De algún modo también trataba de escapar, como tú…-_

_Ambos se miraron algunos segundos, luego murmuraron al unísono._

_- Te perdono…-_

_Rieron débilmente y volvieron a sellar la nueva etapa de perdón con otro beso._

_-… por esos años de locura…-_

_- Te perdono- delineó con sus largos dedos los labios masculinos –Te perdono- reiteró._

_-… por haber usado a Aleesha para darte celos…-_

_- Eso es nuevo, no lo sabía. En todo caso, la situación de Thiago entraría en la misma categoría-_

_- ¿Lo hiciste para darme celos?-_

_- Quizás…-_

_Él se puso serio y ceñudo, ella sonrió, luego dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo que la sonrisa femenina se ampliara._

_- Te perdono…-_

_- Te perdono-_

_Hubo un tenue lapso de silencio. La luz azulosa del amanecer se hizo más fría antes de bañarlos con su opaca claridad. Sus cuerpos fueron evidentes entre las sábanas, los rasgos masculinos y femeninos, los valles y las elevaciones que se adivinaban tentadores bajo la diáfana seda. El contorno de sus rostros, el cabello azabache que resaltaba al máximo entre las hebras color fuego, la sombra de largas pestañas negras que se apoyaban como media luna en la curva de mejillas sonrojadas, ojos castaños y ojos aguamarina, narices pequeñas y labios que absorbían aire al mismo tiempo que intentaban poner en palabras sus propios pensamientos._

_-… por no comprender tus palabras, ni tus razones…-_

_-… por no entender tu sueño…-_

_-… por no creerte…-_

_-… por no saber como retenerte…-_

_-… por pensar que ya no me amabas…-_

_-… yo también creí que no me amabas…-_

_Ambos se miraron en silencio. La luz era más clara ahora y por la posición en la que estaban, rebotaba en la mejilla izquierda de Misty y en su largo brazo desnudo que yacía sobre las sábanas. Ash alzó su mano libre y delineó la curvatura de su hombro con un dedo._

_- Ambos estábamos muy confundidos...-_

_- Éramos muy jóvenes... No fue fácil ver el punto de vista adulto desde nuestro ángulo... Nosotros ni siquiera habíamos acabado de crecer...-_

_Él se detuvo -¿Te arrepientes?-_

_- Nunca- contestó con rapidez -Y aún si tuviera la oportunidad de viajar al pasado, aceptaría casarme contigo una y otra vez porque te amo-_

_- Yo también te amo, Myst...- la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Sus labios estaban tibios y suaves -Y aunque no tenemos la oportunidad de volver al pasado...- agregó cerca de su boca, sintiendo la respiración de la joven en su piel -... podemos revertir todo eso desde el presente, para evitar que en futuro vuelva a ocurrir...-_

_- Si- ella le tocó la mejilla._

_El sol coló sus primeros rayos por la ventana. Pese a la oscuridad, todo se había mantenido en su sitio cuando el día oficialmente empezó; las prendas en el suelo, regadas a los laterales de la cama, las siluetas de ambos jóvenes que todavía conservaban la proximidad de sus cuerpos, el silencio amistoso y agradable que había quedado tras los últimos susurros._

_En pocos segundos la claridad del sol se hizo más intensa. La mano de ella seguía acariciándole la mejilla y le sonreía._

_-... por no haber confiado en ti...- él tuvo necesidad de repetir, y pareció como si habrían transcurrido muchos minutos desde que la joven había hablado, cuando solo habían sido algunos segundos._

_- Ya te he perdona eso, Ash- le tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos -Así como tú has perdonado mis propias faltas, y mis propios errores...-_

_- Pero si yo habría puesto más atención a tus palabras...- él prosiguió con frustración - Nada de esto habría ocurrido... Si hubiera confiado en ti...-_

_- Ya...- lo cortó -No importa. Eso pertenece al pasado. Ahora debemos luchar por el presente para hacer un futuro hermoso y duradero... Basado en la confianza mutua y en el amor...-_

_- Si...- el joven susurró y la besó otra vez -Nunca. Nunca más caeremos en el mismo error Myst...-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin embargo la confianza de la que ella había hablado quedaba en el olvido a medida que el auto avanzaba velozmente por la carretera quedando solo en el recuerdo.

Los árboles parecían manchas oscuras a través de la ventanilla, en tanto él apretaba el pie en el acelerador intentando escaparse de las palabras de la muchacha que una y otra vez golpeteaban en su cabeza. Pero la sensación de rabia, mezclada con culpa y pena no se iba de sus sentimientos por más velocidad que imprimiera a su automóvil. Y con esa situación lo único acarrearía era estrellarse contra otro árbol, y quien sabe si esta vez saldría ileso.

_- Ahora debemos luchar por un futuro hermoso y duradero...-_

Ash apretó la mandíbula y ladeó hacia un lado el volante.

_-... basados en la confianza mutua y en el amor...-_

Apretó el pie en el freno, y el vehículo se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo un chirriante sonido con sus neumáticos. Aspiró aire una y otra vez en tanto dejaba caer los brazos sobre el volante y restaba la cabeza en sus manos.

_Confianza y amor._

_Confianza y amor..._

¿Y donde estaba su confianza?. ¿Dónde habían quedado esas promesas de amor ferviente, y convicción ciega que había puesto a sus pies?. ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos un hecho que no volvería -jamás- a ocurrir?

Hecho que había vuelto a repetirse como la más fatal de las casualidades. Y quizás no era ella quien estaba huyendo ahora, pero era él quien -otra vez- no creía ni una de sus palabras y acciones...

Levantó la cabeza de las manos y por un segundo se dio la oportunidad de observar a su alrededor.

_- Nunca. Nunca más caeremos en el mismo error Myst...-_

Cerró los párpados con fuerza cuando finalmente comprendió a donde su calamitoso impulso lo había llevado. De cuan chocante había sido su proceder. Y pensó en Misty, y en todo lo que estaría cavilando en su ausencia, sus pensamientos turbios y confusos hacia él. Dudó.¿Debía volver y pedir explicaciones respecto a esa _tan_ amistosa relación con el francés, como tendría que haber hecho desde un primer momento?. ¿Debía aceptar lo que sea que le dijera?. ¿Ofrecería las disculpas ahora, o esperaría a que la exasperación de la joven se aquietara un poco?.

Soltó un suspiro amortiguado, y sus dedos rodearon el volante. De momento iría a casa de Melody a recoger a Soly, y esperaría allí a su madre para hablar con más libertad, pedir las explicaciones pertinentes y ofrecer sus sinceras disculpas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Criatura, cálmate, no puedo entender nada de lo que dices!- Charise Lancaster se encontraba junto a la silla de su pupila, quien tenía el rostro entre las manos y a través de los delgados dedos intentaba decir algo pese a lo débil que salía su voz.

- No es muy difícil de entender, _chérie_- Jay intervino desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en su semblante -Tu protegido acaba de romper el corazón de nuestra niña por segunda vez-

Charise alzó la vista hacia él -Bien, tú eres el causante de eso,_ monsieur_-

- ¿Yo?-

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes, Jay!. ¡Si hasta te dio placer ver como los celos consumían a ese pobre muchacho!-

- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se tomaría en serio todo eso?-

- ¡Pues debiste saberlo!- Charise meneó la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el hombre de la joven pelirroja -Tranquilízate, _chérie-_

Misty sacó la cabeza de entre sus manos, miró a su amiga -Jay tiene razón, él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido... -

- Myst...-

- Y-yo tendría que haber sabido que Ash sería siempre igual...- se encogió de hombros - Él no ha cambiado nada... Fui una tonta al pensar que nuestra relación podría funcionar... él-él todavía sigue sin confiar en mí...-

- No saques conclusiones tan rápido, linda-

- Él no confía en mí Charie...-

- _Madame _tiene razón, _petite _Misty. Deberías darle una oportunidad para explicarse; quien sabe, talvez haya tenido que ausentarse por algun motivo importante, la LIGA quizás lo haya mandado a llamar, y fue tan imprevisto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarte...-

_- _Ni tú crees eso por un momento, Jay...- ella sonrió tristemente. Soltó un largo suspiro y se puso de pie, se secó las mejillas con energía -Oh bien, ya me he repuesto de esto una vez, bien puedo hacerlo ahora...-

- Pero Myst...-

- Volveré a la región de Kanto como sea. Tengo una vida que vivir a partir de ahora...- se giró a Jay -¿Cuento contigo?-

Este le sonrió y le ofreció su mano -¿Alguna vez te he fallado?-

- Nunca-

- Iré - Jay le sonrió y le dio un leve apretón a sus dedos -Te ayudaré a esclarecer este asunto, _chérie_-

- Gracias...-

- Yo también iré con ustedes- Charise añadió con una mueca -Ese jovencito tendrá mucho que explicarme a mí también...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Papi!- la voz de Soleil le mitigó los sentidos como una ráfaga de aire fresco. Corrió hacia él apenas lo vio, y de un salto se arrojó a sus brazos-¡Papi, que bueno que ya estés aquí!-

Ash sonrió algunos segundos antes de dirigir la vista hacia su prima, quien tenía una expresión interrogante en sus ojos azules. Aislinn estaba de pie junto a ella, aferrada al pliegue de su falda. Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y entendió la silenciosa pregunta. Desvió la vista y se concentró en su hija, y en la cuestión que era la misma que Melody reflejaba.

- ¿Dónde está mi mamá, papi?- la niña acababa de revisar el auto, y ahora lo veía fijamente con sus grandes ojos verde-azulados -¿Dónde está?-

- Ahm...- este carraspeó -Tuvo que quedarse allá por un poco más de tiempo...-

- Oh...-

- ¿Supongo que ella vendrá aquí, cierto?- Melody intervino con suavidad -¿Por qué no entras y tomamos algo?. Hace frío aquí afuera-

Siguió a la joven al interior de la casa, adivinando de antemano la reprimenda que sin duda recibiría al dar las noticias. Soleil hablaba sin parar, intentando resumir en todas las palabras posibles, lo hecho en los cuatro días de ausencia. Ash sonreía al oírla, el color cristalino de sus ojos variaba de igual manera a como la mirada de Misty solía hacerlo cuando le relataba algo. Parecía que nunca se cansaría de ver las similitudes entre la niña y su madre.

Depositó la mano en su cabeza y le dio otro rápido beso en la frente, la risa de Soleil le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

- Cariño- Melody dijo con su usual gesto suave y cariñoso -¿Por qué no van a jugar Aislinn y tú, en tanto tu padre y yo hablamos unos minutos?. Tu mamá llegará en algunos minutos, vayan a ponerse bonitas-

- ¡Si!- la niña celebró con un salto, en tanto tomaba la pequeña mano de su primita y la jalaba hacia el interior de la casa.

Ash las observó sonriendo, tomándose todo su tiempo antes de girarse hacia la joven.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?-

- ¿Huh...?- éste carraspeó -¿Por qué piensas que _yo _he hecho algo malo?-

- Yo no dije que fuera algo malo, querido Ash...- Melody arqueó una ceja -Pero veo que di en el clavo-

Hubo una larga pausa incomoda. El joven se miró las manos.

- ¿Y bien?-

Soltó un suspiro y se apretó los ojos.

- Sinceramente creo que eché todo a perder...-

- Explícate-

Ash soltó otro suspiro, y dejó caer la espalda en el amplio sillón. Levantó la vista hacia su prima.

- He arruinado todo. De la misma forma en la que lo hice cinco años atrás...-

Melody conservó su silencio por algunos segundos.

- Ash...-

Este meneó la cabeza -Eché todo a perder de la forma más tonta posible-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misty aspiró una larga bocanada de aire antes de que la puerta se abriera. Acomodó imperceptiblemente las solapas de su abrigo, y rogó que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan pálidas como las sentía.

- ¡Myst!- Melody la recibió con una sonrisa, y la abrazó, viendo entonces por sobre su hombro a la mujer rubia a quien reconoció de inmediato, junto a un joven bien parecido que se amoldaba perfectamente a la descripción hecha por Ash. Se enderezó.

- Déjame presentarte - Misty dijo con cortesía tomando la mano de su amiga-Ya conoces a Charise- al ver que ella asentía se giró al alto hombre a su lado -Y él es Jay Duville, uno de mis mentores junto a Charie, en Paris-

- Buenas tardes- Melody le ofreció su mano abriendo mucho los ojos. Este le devolvió la ojeada con aire divertido -Es un placer-

- Igualmente, _mademoiselle-_

Misty miró a su amiga quien le alzó una ceja con expresión dubitativa. Se apresuró a agregar -Melody es la prima de Ash, también mi mejor amiga-

- Oh...- Jay sonrió y se tocó el mentón -Que casualidad, _chérie._ ¿Y se encuentra él aquí?-

Melody asintió intercambiando miradas entre su amiga y el joven extraño -Pero pasen, deben estar exhaustos por el largo viaje -les hizo un gesto de que se adelantaran- Soleil está ansiosa esperando tu llegada Myst- ésta sonrió - ... y Ash también está aquí...-

La nombrada se detuvo algunos segundos antes de entrar, le dedicó una ojeada triste, y asintió con renuencia. Se quitó el abrigo una vez dentro, y lo sostuvo en sus manos, insegura. Oyó que Charise hablaba con Jay en voz baja, y en francés; y agudizó el oído esperando oír algo.

- ¿Está todo bien?- la voz de Melody la interrumpió desde atrás. Se volvió. Ésta tenía una expresión apenada en su semblante -Ash me contó...- agregó en un susurro.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber cuales fueron sus palabras...- respondió en igual tono- ... y los motivos que lo llevaron a dejarme en aquel lugar...-

- Myst...-

Los rápidos pasos la detuvieron de decir algo más; la inconfundible voz infantil seguida de las manifestaciones de entusiasmo, inundaron rápidamente la sala.

- ¡Mamá ya está aquí!-

Misty sonrió, e inclinándose en el suelo abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija. Soleil aceptó con gritos de satisfacción, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeñas manos.

- Hey cariño, déjame verte- la separó unos centímetros con una enorme sonrisa -Te extrañé mucho, princesita...-

- Yo también te extrañé mucho mami- la niña asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo -A ti y a papá los eché mucho de menos...-

- ¿Y que hay de mí, _petite _Soleil?- la tercera voz sonó detrás de ellas, y Misty sonrió algunos segundos al ver que su hija se había quedado inmóvil. La voz continuó -¿No me has extrañado a mí?-

Soleil se separó de su madre y se cubrió la boca con sus pequeñas manos antes de gritar con igual júbilo, girándose hacia él -¡_Tía _Jay!-

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había regañado a la niña por usar 'ese' termino. Pero parecía que al joven no le importunaba, al contrario. Mientras más veces ella reprendiera a Soly por su elección de palabras, más él le daba su completo consentimiento. Ahora se incorporó cruzándose de brazos, mientras Soleil se apegaba a Jay con verdadera adoración, la cual era legítimamente recíproca. Su tranquilidad decayó un poco al ver a la alta silueta masculina que se había hecho presente en el living, tras la entrada de la niña.

Ash tenía una clara expresión de desconcierto en su cara. El primer vocablo usado por la niña sin duda le estaba picando en lo más profundo de su curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Misty soltó un respingo, y meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Tía Jay?- Melody era más práctica y astuta obviamente. Arqueó una ceja y añadió en un susurro- Eso explica muchas cosas...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Mamá no dijo que estabas aquí, tía Jay...- Soleil comenzó inocentemente, alternando la vista entre su madre y su 'tía'.

- Hija...cuantas veces te he dicho que...-

- Ya _chérie _no puedes negar el lazo afectuoso que me une a _mon petite amie_…- el joven apretó la mano de la niña -¿Cierto, cariño?-

- _Oui, monsieur!_- la pequeña agregó en su gracioso acento, colgada literalmente de él.

- Veo que no has olvidado el idioma- Jay le dijo sonriendo complacido -Ya llevas varios meses aquí, creí que olvidarías el francés...-

- Pasó todos esos años allí, crees que podría olvidar el idioma con el que ha crecido?- Misty añadió con una mueca -Y princesita no te lo dije porque Jay quería que fuese una sorpresa...-

Soleil asintió con entusiasmo y depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del nombrado. Repentinamente sus ojos se iluminaron -¡Tía Jay encontré a mi papi!. ¡Debes conocerlo...!-

La expresión de Misty decayó un poco. A pesar de que no había hablado con él, Ash se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para oír todo lo que estaban diciendo. Jay le hizo un gesto comprensivo, y le apretó fraternalmente el brazo.

- Ya lo conozco, _mon _Soly- respondió - Tu _mere _me lo presentó...-

La niña se volvió a ella, y finalmente advirtió el gesto desconsolado que inundaba todo su semblante, siguió la pista de sus ojos, y descubrió que éstos desembocaban en los de su padre. Y por la triste manera en la que él le devolvía la mirada, supo que algo andaba mal. Había estado tan feliz de ver a su _'tía' _otra vez, que no había advertido que sus padres no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que llegaron.

- ¿Mami...?- preguntó en un susurro logrando atraer su atención -¿Pasa algo?-

Misty le sonrió, acomodando un rizo que caía sobre su ojo. Le besó la frente -No ocurre nada, cariño-

- Pero...- iba a insistir, cuando Melody se le puso a la par, y haciéndole un pequeño guiño de ojo se dirigió a Misty diciéndole algo en voz baja que la pequeña no alcanzó a oír. Misty asintió y se fue tras su amiga rumbo a la cocina.

Soleil decidió entonces indagar por medio de su padre, pero al voltear a verlo lo encontró hablando con Charise. Y por la expresión avergonzada de su rostro, podía afirmar que lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer rubia no le era de mucho agrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre _mon ciel_?- la voz de Jay se oyó por sobre sus pensamientos..

- ¿Qué les pasó a mi papá y a mi mamá?- preguntó volteando hacia él -¿Por qué no están hablándose?-

- Oh... _chérie_...- él asintió con comprensión -¿Quieres mucho a tu papá, cierto?-

- Sip tía Jay. Él prometió que nos iríamos a vivir juntos después del viaje. Papá, mamá y yo...-

Este la depositó en el suelo, y se quedó de cuclillas a su altura. Sintió genuina pena por esa niña cuyo más grande deseo era el de tener a sus padres juntos, pero contiguo a la pena también sintió culpa. Parte del desacuerdo entre ambos jóvenes era por su entera causa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que incendiaría los celos del pobre hombre mostrándose tan amistoso con la joven pelirroja?. Para él siempre fue un sano juego, pues nunca vería a Misty de otra forma que no fuera su amiga, o su hermana. ¿Pero como iba a saber que nunca le hablaron a ese otro testarudo jovencito de cual era su real condición...?

_'Un desperdicio realmente...'_ pensó con una mueca, pues un espécimen como _ese _no se veía todos los días... _'Pero todo sea por mon adorée chérie…'_

- Escucha, _Ciel_. No hay nada por que preocuparse ¿entendido?-

- _Oui _tia Jay…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Entiendes lo que has hecho jovencito?- Charise Lancaster se tocó la frente con los dedos como si una ligera jaqueca acabara de nacer tras esa plática.

- Oh, _madame _me siento realmente muy avergonzado...- Ash bajó la cabeza apenado, usando aquel tono de voz débil que ilustraba perfectamente lo que decía.

- Creí que lo sabías... Bueno la condición de Jay era conocida en casi todo el ambiente...-

Las mejillas del joven llamearon el doble.

- N-no me intereso mucho en ese tipo de detalles, _madame_...- hizo una pausa sintiéndose más incómodo.

- _¡Mon Dieu, _Ash. ¿Como pudiste pensar que Misty te engañaría en la primera oportunidad?. ¿Acaso no confías en ella...?-

- Oh Charie... no imaginas la profunda vergüenza que siento en este momento...- se mordió el labio -No es que haya creído eso, es solo que... que... es algo complicado de explicar...-

- _Oui_, pero no es a mí a quien debes decírselo-

- S-sí, ya lo sé... pero ahora lo veo tan difícil...- él volteó hacia el lado donde había visto dirigirse a Misty con su prima. Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos -Ella ha de estar muy molesta...-

- Extremadamente molesta, _monsieur_ - intervino otra voz.

Ash se giró encontrándose por fin a quien creía ser la causa de todas sus dudas. Pero el francés no tenía aquella expresión triunfante en su rostro, o esa sonrisita insinuante que lo hacia sentir incomodo; al contrario el extranjero parecía apenado y en cierta forma arrepentido.

- _Monsieur _Ketchum- recomenzó con su acento exótico, Charise esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva a su lado, le palmeó el hombro, y tomó en sus brazos a la niña, así podría dejar a los hombres conversar a sus anchas.

- Señor Duville...-

Jay cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, sin duda la expresión de Ash era de pura pena y humillación, en nada se parecía a aquel hombre molesto y serio que había conocido el dia anterior. Era asombroso ver como dos emociones opuestas: severidad y humillación, podían cambiar la apariencia de una persona.

- Señor Duville...- murmuró Ash aún sin saber que decir y sintiéndose todavía más incómodo y abochornado que antes.

- Por lo que veo, _monsieur _usted ya sabe cual es mi verdadera naturaleza-

- Errr... s-si...- aquello sonaba mas vergonzoso de lo que creía.

- ¡Oh vamos, no veo razón por la cual usted deba sentir tanta pena! -comentó divertido el francés -A menos que comparta mis mismos gustos...-

Las orejas de Ash llamearon al igual que sus mejillas, tomando casi el mismo color del cabello de Misty -Y-yo... no...-

- _Oui monsieur_, no debe decir nada- Jay rió con evidente gracia. A pesar del aspecto imponente del otro joven, su bochorno no representaba otra cosa que cuan inocente todavía era. Igual que su _adorée_ pelirroja -Sé por medio de _mon chérie _Misty que usted sigue la inclinación natural...- sonrió con picardía -De otra forma, _le petite _Soleil nunca hubiera nacido ¿no lo cree?-

Ash no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado intentado ocultar su rubor.

- Pero ya, hablando en serio- Jay dejó de sonreír -Lamento cualquier inconveniente que puede haberle causado con mi identidad. Créame que fue algo inconsciente, y despojado de cualquier contexto malicioso. _Chérie_ noes otra cosa para mí, más que una hermana, mi amiga, y mi protegida... Ella aceptó sin preámbulos mi forma de ser y le he tomado un profundo cariño, al igual que a ese pequeño ángel suyo...- el otro joven comprendió que se refería a Soleil y asintió -Quizás haya sido mi intención incomodarlo un poco, pero fue solo para ver si usted merecía otra oportunidad...-

Ash contuvo el aliento, el francés había dejado el lado amistoso y su voz pese al tono extranjero sonaba cada vez mas severa y resuelta.

- Tuve mis serias dudas al respecto, _monsieur _Ketchum... pero lo he evaluado concienzudamente y ambos son dos gotas de agua... No puede estar uno alejado del otro a pesar de las serias diferencias que existen entre ambos... Y aunque todo esto haya sido un malentendido veo el mismo gesto melancólico en los ojos de mi niña tanto como en los suyos...-

- Yo sé que fue mi maldita culpa...-

- _Oui_, y también debe saber que no le será nada fácil obtener su perdón y confianza, _mademoiselle _Misty no ha cambiado en absoluto su endiablado carácter-

- Ese es uno de los tantos rasgos que me atraen a ella...- murmuró.

Jay volvió a sonreír y le extendió su mano abierta -Le deseo toda la suerte _monsieur_, va a necesitarla-

Ash miró su mano extendida y caviló si estrechársela o no, a pesar de la plática la inclinación del extranjero todavía le producía bochorno e incomodidad. Sobretodo porque este no hablaba con voz melodiosa y falseada, su vestuario era 'normal', ninguna prenda ajustada ponía en evidencia cual era su real 'condición', y aquello chocaba con la imagen mental que el joven moreno tenía de _esa _clase de personas.

Con cierta renuencia extendió la suya y se la estrechó. Jay sonrió enormemente, y por el brillo travieso en el fondo de sus pupilas azules, Ash supo que diría algo que lo haría escalar en grados mayores en cuanto a su vergüenza.

- ...Pero si alguna vez declina en su camino natural, sepa _monsieur _Ketchum que lo estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos...- le guiñó el ojo y apretó todavía más la mano del nombrado que de repente se había quedado tiesa - ... Literalmente, ha sido una completa pena no haberlo conocido antes, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho usted y yo...-

Ash retrocedió liberando su mano para luego 'limpiarla' en su pantalón, cosechando otra risita por parte del francés.

- No sea tan tímido, _monsieur_-

Este retrocedió otro paso al tiempo que oía una infantil voz, la cual iba acercándose a ellos.

- Papá puede llevarnos a casa, mami...- Soleil decía, y por su tono impaciente no parecía ser la primera vez que insistía en el tema.

- Princesa ya hemos hablado de esto...- Misty respondió -Tu padre ha de estar muy cansado, será mejor que no lo molestemos...- habían llegado a la sala tras sus palabras, traía a la pequeña en brazos y detrás suyo la seguían Melody y Charise -Yo también estoy cansada, cariño. Lo único que deseo es dormir...-

Ash se aclaró la garganta, causando la inmediata atención de la niña -Yo las llevaré-

- ¿Lo ves, mami?-

Misty levantó la vista fijándola por primera vez al joven. Se mordió el labio en un imperceptible gesto, consciente de que todos tenían su completa atención puesta en ellos dos -Ash- dijo por fin.

- Hey Misty- respondió con una tímida sonrisa, rogando por dentro que ella aceptara su expresión -Yo las llevaré-

Pero la muchacha no sonrió -No deseo importunarte Ash, podemos pedir un taxi, o llamar a alguna de mis hermanas a que nos recoja-

- Yo puedo hacerlo- reiteró. Soleil se retorció en los brazos de su madre y esta la bajó. La niña corrió hacia su padre quien la alzó inmediatamente.

- Quiero ir con papá, mami- apoyó su pequeña cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro -¿Si?-

- Está bien, princesita- Misty volvió a morderse el labio, y se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigos. Abrazó a Melody y meneó la cabeza al oír un comentario de esta, se despidió de Charise refiriéndole algo en voz baja lo cual fue devuelto con una sonrisa triste y un ligero apretón de manos. Jay la abrazó con fuerza, pues aquella sería la última vez que la viera, y le decía frases y recomendaciones que ahogaba entre las hebras de su cabello y a las que la muchacha rara vez contestaba, pero las oraciones_ 'Compréndelo'_, _'Una nueva oportunidad'_ y _'No se lo tomes en cuenta' _llegaban hasta los oídos de Ash con toda claridad.

- Piénsalo _chérie_...- el francés dijo en voz alta sosteniendo las manos de la joven - Recuerda también que tienes un puesto en Francia, si te decides...- volteó a ver a Ash por un segundo -Nos encantaría tenerlos por allá...-

- Lo pensaré, Jay. Lo prometo-

- Y...- esta vez fue obvio que se dirigía al alto joven moreno -Ya le he dicho a _monsieur _Ketchum que me causaría un enorme placer tenerlo de visita...-

Misty sonrió también girando a verlo. Las mejillas enrojecidas de Ash aumentaron su sonrisa -No lo dudo, Jay. No lo dudo...-

Le dio otro rápido abrazo y esperó con las manos juntas a que él también se despidiera, luego lo siguió en silencio hasta su automóvil estacionado afuera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No supo que era lo peor, si su furia contenida, o su silencio. Al menos su enojo siempre le manifestaba algo, entre gritos y palabras cortantes exponía de alguna forma sus sentimientos; pero aquella indiferencia que había mostrado desde que salieron de casa de su prima Melody, estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia. Es que no había nada más torturante que aquellos largos silencios que él intentaba romper, y a los que ella respondía con solitarios gestos o monosílabos apáticos.

Como si él no existiera...

Toda aquella situación se repitió dentro del apartamento una vez que hubieran llegado, aumentando la pesada atmósfera y volviéndola más tensa y tirante. De no ser por la pequeña Soleil y su amena plática, la tarde no hubiera sido otra cosa que un martirio.

Ash se masajeó la frente dando una ojeada al reloj de pared sobre su cabeza, era de noche; y aunque allí no había empezado a nevar, la temperatura era por lo demás muy baja. Hacía más de cinco horas que se encontraba allí, y aún no había hablado seriamente con Misty, la joven había desaparecido con la niña minutos antes, cumpliendo el ritual de la hora de dormir. Él se había despedido de su hija prometiendo su visita al día siguiente, junto a cierta sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella.

Suspiró una vez más y deslizó los dedos por la superficie del sillón, en una forma de ahogar su inquietud. Oyó las pisadas acercándose, y se irguió. Misty había aprovechado para cambiarse, reemplazando su elegante falda por un amplio jean azul, y su blusa por una camiseta holgada. Se masajeó los ojos al verlo, y por un segundo notó cierto titubeo en la línea suave de sus labios.

- Pensé que ya te habías marchado- dijo con suavidad.

- Necesitamos hablar- él la observó detenerse a una cierta distancia de sí.

- Lo sé...- Misty se encogió de hombros unos segundos antes de restar su completa atención a sus manos, deslizó lentamente los dedos por su mano izquierda y luego alzó la cabeza. Hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó hacia él -Ten-

Ash observó como le extendía la mano cerrada y alargó la suya en un gesto interrogante. Algo ligero y metálico se posó en su palma abierta. Alzó la vista sorprendido hacia ella -¿Qué significa esto?-

El anillo que le había comprado en Hoenn centelleaba en su mano, pequeño y solitario, el diamante languidecía como una lágrima.

- No puedo usarlo -

Él la miró y luego desvió su atención hacia la pequeña argolla que aún mantenía en su palma abierta.

- ¿Qué?-

- No puedo usar ese anillo cuando no confías en mí...- apretó ambas manos nerviosamente contra su pecho -Esta falta de confianza nos deja exactamente en el mismo punto donde quedamos cinco años atrás...-

- Misty yo te amo-

- No dudo eso... pero solo de amor no se puede sostener una relación. Se necesita seguridad, franqueza, fe... y no sirve de nada cuando es una sola persona quien cumple esos requisitos...- se mordió el labio viendo la expresión confusa del joven -Y yo también te amo, Ash...-

- ¿Lo ves? -él se acercó -Ambos sentimos lo mismo ¿por qué hacemos esto?-

- Ash ¿no lo entiendes?. Esto nunca podrá funcionar en tanto tú te comportes como lo haces-

- ¡Ah!. ¿Quiere decir que toda la culpa es mía?- él frunció los labios -¿Es mi culpa el que tú seas terca y orgullosa?. ¿Es mi culpa que seas una niña mimada, y que actúes de un modo más infantil que el de tu hija de cuatro años?-

- ¡Yo no soy infantil...!-

- ¿Ah no?. ¿Y que era lo que intentabas lograr comportándote como toda una coqueta con el Señor Duville?-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!. ¡Fueron tus malditos celos los que te hicieron ver cosas donde no las había!- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su voz había subido considerablemente de tono, y que la plática suave se había convertido en un duelo formal de gritos - ¡Nunca puede existir algo entre él y yo... Jay es gay...!-

Lo había dicho. El incómodo vocablo de tres letras que tanta vergüenza le daba con solo oírlo. Palabra que había rogado que ni Charise ni Duville la pronunciaran en sus explicaciones. Pero que Misty la había soltado sin rodeos, y sin sentir la absurda incomodidad que sentía él.

- ¡No era necesario que lo dijeras!- exclamó con sus mejillas rojas.

- ¡Oh sí lo era!. ¡Quizás así podrás entender el tamaño de estupidez que tú creías...!-

- ¡Pues si me hubieras dicho de antemano que él era... era... _eso_, yo no hubiera confundido todo...!-

- ¡Escúchate!- Misty puso las manos en las caderas, sus ojos llameaban de furia -¿Acaso cuando tú te presentas a alguien lo haces diciendo 'Soy Ash Ketchum, _heterosexual_, encantado'?-

- ¡Claro que no!. ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!-él le devolvió la mirada, sus manos hechas puños -Debiste decírmelo-

- Nadie se presenta diciendo que tipo de inclinación sexual tiene-

- Debiste decírmelo de todas formas sabiendo lo que hay entre nosotros...-

Misty hizo una pausa.

- No veo porqué...- bajó la voz -Si crees que puedo engañarte en la primera oportunidad, es porque no confías en mí...-

- ¡No!- Ash endureció la mandíbula -¿Por qué no quieres entender lo que digo?-

- ¿Acaso tú entiendes lo que yo estoy diciéndote...?- Misty murmuró con tristeza -Decides dudar de mi palabra, de mis sentimientos... de mi amor...-

- Yo no...-

- Quizás no me ames tanto como crees...- ella bajó sus hombros -Y todo esto no deja de ser la misma tontería de cinco años atrás...-

- Para mí nunca ha sido una tontería... Mis sentimientos por ti no son ninguna necedad... Yo te amo-

- ¡Pues demuéstralo, maldita sea...!- le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Demuestra que valemos la pena!. ¡Demuestra que puedes luchar por Soly y por mí...!. Si en algo te importamos...-

- Hablas como si en verdad no me interesara nada de ustedes-

- Es lo que parece, Ash...-

- Muy bien- el joven frunció los labios otra vez y retrocedió. Se masajeó la cabeza -Muy bien, si es eso lo que tú crees de mí...- hizo una pausa retrocediendo otro paso -Ya estoy harto de intentar razonar contigo, si eso es lo que piensas...-

- ¡Ash no es lo que pienso, es lo que tú demuestras con tus hechos...!-

Hubo otra pausa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios segundos. A medida que estos transcurrían, la atmósfera iba poniéndose más y más tensa.

- ¿Mami...?. ¿Papi...?- una voz infantil quebró el ambiente tirante. Soleil apareció en el umbral arrastrando sus pies y refregando sus ojitos llenos de sueño, en tanto se abrazaba a su pikachu de peluche -¿Por qué están peleado...?-

Misty se limpió las mejillas -No estamos peleando Soly, vete a la cama- su voz aunque suave, fue muy firme y directa.

- No le hables así a la niña. No descargues tu rabia hacia mí en ella...- Ash intervino con una mueca despectiva -No la regañes-

- ¡No estoy regañándola!. Deja de decir como debo educar a mi hija-

Pero Soleil no se movió de su lugar. Se abrazó más fuerte a su pikachu, mientras observaba a sus padres gritarse el uno al otro.

- Ya mami, papi... no peleen...-

Pero ambos continuaron con su intercambio de palabras fuertes sin reparar que ella aún continuaba allí.

Sus pequeños labios empezaron a temblar, nunca los había visto increparse de aquel modo. Como si midieran quien podría herir más a quien. De pronto sus ojitos vibraron, y sintió su cuerpo adormecerse lentamente.

- Mami... papi...-

Su voz sonó tan suave en medio de aquella tormentosa discusión. Ellos no la oyeron. Y entonces aquella debilidad hizo presa de ella otra vez.

- M-mami... P-papi...-

Ellos voltearon a verla en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se cerraban por completo, y su pequeño cuerpo se mecía en cámara lenta hacia delante antes de desplomarse de lleno en el suelo.

- ¡Soleil!- el grito se reprodujo en ambos a la vez, y con exacta desesperación se precipitaron hacia la pequeña que yacía inerte en el piso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'¿Por qué todo tiene que ser blanco?' _Ash paseó la mirada por el techo y las paredes. El mismo inmaculado color se repetía hasta donde alcanzase su vista _'Esto en lugar de dar seguridad o calma, transmite miedo...'_

Un débil sollozo lo distrajo de sus observaciones. Supo inmediatamente sin girarse que Misty había vuelto a descargar toda su preocupación a través de lágrimas y gemidos. Ella estaba sentada junto a él, casi echa un ovillo en el asiento contiguo, con sus labios sepultados entre las manos hechas puños, los hilos de lágrimas llevaban un reguero sin secarse en sus mejillas, sus ojos fijos en los linóleos cerámicos del suelo.

- Myst...- él extendió un brazo y rodeó los hombros de la joven atrayéndola hacia su pecho- Ya Myst...-

Ella se dejó hacer, acurrucándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

- Ya... shhhh...- Ash le susurró gentilmente -Todo va a estar bien... Todo va a estar bien...-

Por el largo pasillo se oyeron pasos que se les aceraban. Ash levantó la vista y reconoció al doctor que los había atendido al llegar dos horas antes. Este se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Ya hemos terminado con los exámenes, si me acompañan por favor...- hizo un gesto con su mano derecha.

Misty se incorporó al oírlo. Se secó las mejillas y esperó a que Ash también se levantara para seguir al doctor. Le extendió su mano tímidamente en tanto hacían su camino hacia el consultorio.

- Siéntense- el medico esperó a que ambos lo hicieran, y luego agregó dirigiéndose a Ash -Soy el doctor Jacobs, atiendo a Soleil desde que ella y su madre se reinstalaron aquí...- se inclinó hacia delante y extendió su mano a través del escritorio -Es un placer conocerlo Señor Ketchum-

- Gracias doctor, e igualmente-

El profesional sonrió satisfecho, y tomó una pequeña carpeta entre sus manos -Bien, he traído la historia clínica de la niña por las dudas...-

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ted?- Misty preguntó con suavidad, quitándose un mechón de cabello de su ojo con nervioso gesto -¿Salió algo mal en los exámenes que le hicieron?-

- No, no. Cálmate Misty- el medico le sonrió algunos segundos aplacando su temor -Todo ha salido normal... Demasiado normal para mi gusto-

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Ash intervino ahora, restando su mano en la pequeña de la joven.

El doctor se hizo hacia delante causando que las ruedas de su silla chirriaran sobre el suelo. Acomodó los brazos en el escritorio.

- Aun no podemos determinar que fue lo que causó que Soleil se desmayara...- se aclaró la garganta - Ni el porque de su pico de fiebre...-

- ¿Pero ella está bien?-

- Ella está bien, Misty. Le han dado un sedante muy suave para que le baje la fiebre y pueda descansar- volvió a hacer ruido con su silla - Pero necesito evaluar el tema con ustedes...- ellos asintieron - Sé que han habido cambios muy abruptos para Soly en estos últimos meses...-

- Es verdad-

- ... Y que ambos han estado de viaje en los pasados cuatro días...- esperó a que asintieran. Hizo una pausa -Han sido demasiados acontecimientos para una niña; muchos cambios en un período de tiempo extremadamente corto... Y aunque hayan sido situaciones de felicidad, el cuerpo de Soleil no estaba preparado para tantas emociones juntas...- hizo silencio otra vez viendo como sus palabras repercutían en los rostros de los dos jóvenes -Y el detonante fue lo ocurrido hoy, sencillamente la pequeña no aguantó tantas emociones confusas y su cuerpo reaccionó en la única medida que le pareció conveniente-

Misty se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos se habían humedecido otra vez.

- Es una situación normal, Misty. Un acto de defensa de los niños que no saben como remediar una situación así-

- ¿Está diciendo que mi hija se desmayó debido a que vio a sus padres discutir?-

- Técnicamente si, Señor Ketchum, sumado a la cantidad de emociones que constantemente la presionaban...-

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Ash siguió al ver que la joven a su costado no sería capaz de hablar en los segundos que le siguieran.

- Soleil se encuentra perfectamente de salud, no hay nada más allá por lo cual preocuparse...- les sonrió con amabilidad - En este tipo de situaciones la medicina moderna no ayuda en absoluto, y sería una completa perdida de tiempo recetarle algun medicamento. Esta clase de descompensación no se trata con remedios, sino con algo más efectivo. El resto depende de ustedes y confío en que sabrán que hacer-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El sol brillaba suavemente, y través de las ventanas conseguían entrar sus rayos tibios y acariciadores. Sin embargo estos no la despertaron, sino que fue el roce suave y cariñoso en su rostro, seguidos de la voz dulce y atenta que conocía muy bien.

_- Soly... Soly, princesita... Despierta cariño...-_

Sintió las caricias en su cabello enmarañado, y en sus mejillas.

_- Soly, despierta cariño...-_

Sus ojos parpadearon antes de abrirse, repentinamente pareció recordar donde estaba, y se despertó de golpe. Sus pupilas grandes y nítidas como dos gotas de agua inspeccionaron todo con evidente interés.

- ¿Mamá...?- volvió la vista hacia la joven pálida que se hallaba sentada a un lado de la cama.

- Hey princesita -ella le sonrió besándole la frente -Buenos días, cariño-

- Buenos días mami- Soleil le devolvió la sonrisa, y estiró los brazos por sobre su pequeña cabeza. Observó otra vez toda la habitación y se volvió a su madre con preocupada expresión -¿Dónde está mi papá?-

- Tranquila hijita- Misty le acarició la mejilla -Fue a buscar café, no creyó que fueras a despertarte tan pronto...-

La expresión de la niña se relajó. La joven le tomó la mano y la ayudó a recostarse otra vez.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Soly?- le preguntó con ansiedad. Según su análisis, el color había vuelto a las mejillas de la pequeña, sus ojos lucían claros y alegres otra vez, y la sonrisa era genuina para esa hora de la mañana.

- Todavía tengo sueño...- se restregó los ojos reafirmando sus palabras. Bostezó -Pero quiero ver a mi papá, mami. Y quiero ir a casa...-

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dándole paso al joven, quien traía una bandeja con dos vasos de cartón humeantes. Pronto la habitación se llenó de olor a café.

- ¡Papi!- Soleil se sentó de un salto en la cama, corriendo las mantas a un lado.

- ¡Hey, preciosa!- Ash le entregó la bandeja a Misty y tomó a la niña en sus brazos antes de que a esta se le ocurriera bajarse descalza de la cama -Ya estas despierta-

- Sip y quiero ir a casa, papá. No me gusta estar aquí... huele raro...- frunció la nariz causando una risita de Misty que se apresuró a beber su café.

- Hablaremos primero con el doctor, y luego nos iremos...- él le besó la mejilla, la cual aún conservaba el tenue calor del sueño. Le acomodó el camisón con diversos diseños de togepi's que tenía puesto, ya que estaba arrugándose bajo su abrazo. Sus pequeños pies fueron lo único visible bajo el ruedo -¿Te sientes bien?-

- ¡Sip!- exclamó asintiendo una y otra vez. Sonriendo enormemente al notar que sus padres no estaba peleándose como el día anterior, y que ambos parecían disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?. Nuestra pequeña paciente ya está despierta- la alegre voz del doctor se oyó luego de que la puerta se abriera, enseñando la figura del facultativo seguido de una enfermera, a la que Soleil reconoció haber sido quien la atendiera entre sus largos períodos de sueño y estupor del día anterior.

- ¡Hola doctor Ted!- le sonrió desde su posición -¡Hola señorita Carol!- agregó añadiendo sus saludos a la enfermera, quienes le devolvieron el gesto con igual entusiasmo. Misty aprovechó la momentánea pausa para referirle al medico lo bien que la veía, y sus deseos de poder llevársela del hospital. Soleil asintió raudamente, con grandes y exagerados movimientos de cabeza -¡Si, ya quiero irme casa con papá y mamá!-

- ¿Eso te apetece Soly?-

- ¡Mucho!-

- Bueno, veremos que podemos hacer- el medico le hizo un gesto a Ash para que la depositara en la cama. La niña se quedó sentada muy tranquila mientras este procedía a examinarla con su estetoscopio, diciendo algunas frases al aire que la enfermera anotaba cuidadosamente. Se incorporó al cabo de unos minutos -Todo en orden, pequeña Soleil. Parece que tenemos un alta que firmar-

- ¿Eso significa que ya puedo irme?-

- Así es - pidió a la enfermera lo que acababa de anotar y luego de leerlo estampó su firma al pie. Le dio el papel a la niña -Ahora deberás portarte muy bien, y no hacer nada indebido ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Sip!- la niña dio un salto en la cama y se aferró a su madre riendo -¡Ya puedo irme a casa!. ¡Ya puedo irme a casa!-

Entre Carol, la enfermera, y Misty consiguieron vestir a la niña quien estaba demasiado excitada con la idea de salir de allí. El doctor las observaba con una media sonrisa y antes de salir le confió a Ash en voz baja.

- Han hecho un muy buen trabajo, y esto no hace más que confirmar mis palabras; que la recaída de la pequeña se debía solo a tantas emociones acumuladas. Confío en que tanto Misty como usted, sabrán como seguir de aquí en más...- le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, y se volvió para mirar al par femenino por última vez -Suerte señor Ketchum, y adiós...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Semanas después 

Diciembre. Diciembre era uno de los meses más fríos del año, Misty recordó con cierta nostalgia. Y uno de los más festivos.

Dirigió su mirada por la ventana y observó el inmaculado manto que la nieve había amontando sobre la playa, el azul del mar ahora se veía gris y triste sepultado por esa enorme masa nívea. Casi como ella misma, reconoció con sorna. Sintió la aguda puntada en la cabeza y apartó la vista del blanco cegador de allá afuera, se tocó las sienes con la punta de los dedos y se masajeó. Desde que Soleil había salido del hospital que solía darle esa migraña espantosa, y ella había empezado a aludírselo al susto nervioso que había sufrido con toda esa situación. Y que todavía sufría.

La imagen de la niña cayendo al suelo como un peso muerto, la perseguía como la peor de las pesadillas. Y el miedo a que aquello volviera a repetirse la sumía en una tensión constante que la enfermaba aun más que la propia jaqueca.

Se miró las manos en un gesto inconsciente, centrando su atención en su mano izquierda, en los desnudos y delicados dedos...

Por primera vez en semanas notó la ausencia de la alianza que Ash le había puesto aquella tarde en Hoenn. Cuando se la hubo devuelto aquel día estaba tan furiosa y alterada que no se había puesto a pensar que ahora la echaría de menos. Pero así era.

Su relación con el joven tras el susto de la pequeña Soleil era buena y amistosa; a pesar de que no habían vuelto a acercarse, ni a tocarse, se sentía la atmósfera cargada de magnetismo y compatibilidad cuando se hallaban juntos... Pese a esto, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, como si ambos tuvieran temor de dar aquel primer paso que terminara de solidificar la relación.

Misty se mordió el labio notando que la jaqueca cedía con solo centrar sus pensamientos en Ash. Él se había comportado de un modo ejemplar con ambas, tal vez y lo que ella le hubo dicho aquel día tocó alguna fibra sensible dentro suyo a pesar de tanta furia y enojo.

- ¡Mami!- la voz de la niña resonó apenas la puerta de entrada se abrió. Y la pequeña entró a la sala sacudiendo sus brazos en un exagerado saludo -¡Papi, tiene una sorpresa gigante para mí!-

- ¡Hey, me alegra escuchar eso!- Misty le quitó el grueso gorro de lana blanca de la cabeza, y procedió a desabotonarle el abrigo. Le sonrió dulcemente a la alta silueta que la observaba -Hola Ash-

- Hola Myst-

- ¡Ya papi, cuéntale la sorpresa a mi mamá!- Soleil tironeó la mano de su padre urgiéndole a que hablara -¡Vamos, dile!-

la joven se rió incorporándose, apretó el abrigo de lana contra su cuerpo -¿Qué es aquello tan excitante que debes contarme?-

Ash se aclaró la garganta, de pronto pareció cauteloso -Melody y Tracey se van de vacaciones de invierno a Aspen este fin de semana...-

- Oh, no lo sabía...- Misty parpadeó confundida -Es... _waw_...-

- Si, bueno, fue una sorpresa que Tracey le había preparado, ya sabes el aniversario de ellos es en algunos días...-

- ¡Anda papi, apúrale!- Soleil volvió a tironearle la mano con evidente ansiedad, cansada de tanto preámbulo.

- Ya voy a eso, cariño...- respondió con cierto titubeo. Alzó la vista hasta encontrar el límpido verde-azul de los ojos de Misty. Su voz siguió muy tímida -Y-y... bueno... Yo también hice reservaciones... y...-

Soleil se paró en el medio de ambos, molesta de tantas frases innecesarias - ¡Papá quiere llevarme consigo...!- exclamó agitando sus manitos.

La joven contuvo el aire, miró a Ash -¿Qué?-

- Deseo llevar a la niña a Aspen...- repitió -Deseo que venga conmigo-

Misty se cubrió las mejillas notando que la jaqueca estaba redoblándose -Yo... no sé que decir. Esto es muy... muy sorpresivo...- se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad. Miró a uno y otra sin saber como reaccionar -¿Princesita tú quieres ir...?-

- ¡Oh, sip mamita!- la pequeña asintió vigorosamente -¡Aislinn también irá y nos divertiremos mucho!-

- Bueno...- ella intentó sonreír, pese a que sentía los labios tensos -Supongo que no habrá problemas... tú eres su padre, y...-

- Pero tú también vendrás ¿cierto mami?- Soleil dejó su algarabía, y se volvió a ella con grandes ojos -Tú también debes venir con nosotros-

La joven se giró hacia Ash esperando que contestara afirmativamente, pero este torció la mirada hacia otro lado conservando su silencio. El gesto era inconfundible, así como la clara respuesta. Sintió que empalidecía, y que algo quemaba en sus ojos; cuando habló intentó que su voz saliera lo más natural posible.

- Yo no podré ir, princesita... T-tengo mucho trabajo atrasado...- se arrodilló frente a su hija y tomó su cabecita entre las manos -Pero tú irás con tu papá, y la pasarás bonito, y me contarás todo lo que harás ¿sip?-

- Pero mamá...-

- Misty tiene razón, hijita- Ash intervino - Esta vez seremos solo tu y yo... Y la pasaremos en grande...-

Ahora tuvo que parpadear, una a una las lágrimas comenzaron a descender. Se secó apresuradamente, aturdida por la noticia y por el maldito dolor de cabeza.

- ¿De cuanto tiempo dispongo...?- preguntó con suavidad fingiendo sacudir el pequeño abrigo para ocultar parte de su bochorno.

Pero él lo notó, las manos de la joven temblaban, y eso hizo que apretara sus puños imperceptiblemente. Aquello no debía ser así. La situación debió haber sido diferente, pero...

- Nos iremos el lunes, dos días después de Melody y Tracey - se pasó la mano por el cabello -Por dos semanas...-

- Dos semanas...- repitió como en trance. Luego reaccionó - Está muy bien... por supuesto, claro...-

Ash tuvo una horrible sensación de culpa.

- Escucha, Soly ¿me permites hablar con tu mamá unos minutos?-

La niña asintió alegremente, ciega a la atmósfera extraña que se había creado entre los dos adultos- ¡Sip papi!. Tengo que contárselo a Dawlish!. También llamaré a las tías... y me pondré a buscar las muñecas que deseo llevar... alistar a pikachu... y...- su voz se perdía conforme iba caminado por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, haciendo planes muy entusiasmada.

Misty se sentó en el suelo una vez que el silencio se hizo presente. No alzó la cabeza, diciéndose que aún poseía algo de orgullo, y este le impedía ponerse en un ridículo mayor del que ya estaba.

- Misty...- Ash se sentó frente a ella en el piso al estilo indio. Las puntas de sus rodillas tocaron las de ella.

- Ya está bien, Ash...- intervino con voz trémula, intentando ahogar la explicación que la haría sentirse peor de lo que se sentía.

- Escúchame- tímidamente tomó su mano -Sé que es complicado de entender, Myst... aún a mí me costó asimilarlo, y no creas que lo hago para quitarte tu lugar... Pero realmente necesito pasar este período de tiempo a solas con la niña... Tú has estado junto a ella desde siempre, y yo necesito que Soleil entienda, sepa, que yo también estoy aquí... a su lado... tanto como tú... Deseo que pueda acostumbrarse a tenerme cerca como a ti...- hizo una pausa -¿Lo entiendes?-

Ella asintió sin levantar la mirada.

- Y respecto a lo otro...- Ash siguió con suavidad -Yo deseaba que vinieras, pero... no podría aceptar otro _no_ como respuesta... Y no quiero ser desdeñado por ti, Myst... No lo soportaría... No soportaría que me rechazaras otra vez... - ella alzó finalmente la cabeza mostrando el suave rubor en sus mejillas. El hilo de lágrimas descendía imperceptiblemente de sus ojos - He decidido que quiero tenerte junto a mí, desde ahora y hasta siempre... pero también sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para eso, que después de mis arrebatos ni siquiera las merezco a ti y a Soly... pero...-

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron.

- Pero te amo- dijo claramente y muy serio -Te amo a ti y a Soly... Y voy a luchar por tenerte otra vez; y para demostrarte que soy digno, y merecedor de tu confianza...-

- Ash...- ella entreabrió sus labios, notando que tras las últimas palabras la distancia entre sus rostros se había acortado notablemente.

El beso se produjo, como un pequeño roce, un suave aleteo de mariposas que sirvió para sellar el último pacto; pero tan tierno y sensual como cualquier otro. Ash sonrió contra su boca al sentir la respuesta de ella, a pesar de que sus labios estaban tibios y secos, el suave apretón en la mano que todavía continuaba sosteniendo; frágil y pequeña, era real. Y entonces se separaron.

Misty tenía una sonrisa pese a sus mejillas mojadas y a sus ojos llorosos. Ash alzó su mano libre y se las secó, sintiendo la inusual temperatura cálida de su rostro. Su tranquilidad se esfumó un poco.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?-le preguntó tocándole la frente, advirtiendo que sus dedos se sentían realmente fríos al contacto de su piel.

- Solo jaqueca...- respondió cerrando los ojos ante la bendita frescura, el malestar estaba cediendo.

- ¿Has estado tomando algo?- prosiguió él en igual tono.

- Analgésicos, aspirinas... Pero tan rápido como aparece suele irse- ella abrió los ojos. Mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos -Gracias por tus palabras, Ash... Y respeto tu decisión, ve y diviértete con Soleil, a ella también le hará bien pasar un tiempo a solas con su padre...-

Él asintió.

- ¡Mamá, papá...!- la niña apareció corriendo. Se detuvo de golpe al verlos en el suelo y abrazados. Era la primera vez que los veía así. Sonrió con mayor fuerza.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- ambos se volvieron sin abandonar su previa posición. Brazos rodeándose.

Soleil se movió de un lado al otro dando saltitos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no actuaba de esa forma -¡Las tías y el tío Brock dijeron que vendrían para acá, que hablarían contigo y con mamá, papito!-

- Bien- Ash se rió, ahogando el sonido de su voz entre el cabello de Misty. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo -Parece que tenemos invitados que atender-

- Así parece- ella sonrió, se tocó la frente una vez más, y luego se incorporó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Aspen!- Misty se rió recitando la palabra, dos días después de su charla con Ash; y mientras ayudaba a su 'prima' con el equipaje.

Melody estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, intentando cerrar su maleta -Si, ha sido toda una sorpresa por parte de Tracey...-

- Imagino. ¿Algo así como otra Luna de Miel?- le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

- No- Melody la miró de costado en un falso gesto molesto -Aislinn viene con nosotros ¿o lo olvidas?-

- No, pero _el _tío Ash también va...- volvió a reír, viendo el bochorno legible en las mejillas de su amiga -Y Soleil estará ahí, no parece que tengan que preocuparse mucho por la niña... Tendrán el tiempo suficiente para darle un hermanito... o hermanita...-

Melody terminó de luchar con el cierre y se sentó en piso subiendo sus rodillas enfundadas en un grueso jean negro, y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Sus ojos centellearon mientras buscaba como rebatir los traviesos comentarios de su amiga.

- Y a ti solo te quedan dos días antes de que Ash se vaya...- le guiñó un ojo -¿Ya lo has aprovechado?-

- No, ni mucho menos- Misty negó con su cabeza, antes de tocarse la frente por algunos segundos -Ash y yo no hemos compartido ese tipo de intimidad desde... Bueno desde hace bastante...-

Melody ahogó una carcajada en su mano -Realmente prima, tú tienes mas _vida_ que nosotros. Al menos Soleil ya tiene regulados sus horarios de sueño, Aislinn aún sigue despertándose en la noche...- se inclinó un poco -Imagínate mi pobre situación... En cambio Ash y tú... bueno, Ash y tú _siempre _han tenido más suerte en ese aspecto...-

- ¿En que momento mi vida privada se ha convertido en un punto de conversación?- Misty bufó echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Apoyó la cabeza con suavidad en el respaldo -Estábamos hablando de ti y de la Luna de Miel que tendrás con Tracey-

- ¿Quién tendrá una Luna de Miel conmigo?- se oyó la voz del nombrado que entraba a la sala en la que ellas estaban con Aislinn en brazos.

- Tú por supuesto con mi amiga aquí presente-

Las mejillas del joven llamearon adoptando el mismo color del cabello de Misty. Ambas rieron al notar su disconformidad.

- Ya amor, no tomes en cuenta lo que ella diga - Melody la señaló con su índice -Está celosa porque no ha de venir con nosotros...-

- ¡Ni que quisiera!-

Tracey se rió, dejó a su hija en el suelo tras que empezara a patalear. La niña se aproximó tímidamente hacia Misty y le extendió sus brazos, quien la alzó de inmediato. Aislinn le recordaba mucho a Soleil cuando era pequeña, con la única diferencia de que a su edad, Soly hablaba sin cesar.

- Tía Myst...- murmuró la niña con su poca elección de palabras.

Y Misty sonrió.

- ¡Es la primera vez que te dice tía!- Melody aplaudió con una sonrisa.

- Si, cariño. Tía Myst - le respondió la nombrada dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrosada - Tía Myst...-

- ¿Y bien tía Myst, como estás preparándote para el próximo viaje de Soleil?- Tracey la interrumpió.

- Bueno, si esperas que te diga que no la extrañaré, estas muy equivocado... Trato de no pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que estará fuera...- se tocó la sien con la yema de los dedos -Pero voy a extrañarlos. A ambos. Aunque sé que este viaje será provechoso tanto para Ash como para Soly...-

- Es cierto, y me alegro que lo veas así- el joven inclinó la cabeza satisfecho con sus palabras.

- Los días pasarán volando, Myst, y cuando te quieras dar cuenta los tendrás nuevamente aquí...-

- Lo sé, Dy-

- De todas formas las niñas no se aburrirán, ya que contarán con tenerse una a la otra...- Tracey prosiguió haciéndole una mueca a su hija quien le contestó con una pequeña carcajada.

- Eso era justamente lo que le decía a Melody- Misty no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa -Que ustedes dispondrían de suficiente tiempo libre como para darle un hermanito a esta criatura...-

El joven enrojeció al instante.

- Ya Trace, tenías que abrir la boca...-

Misty se rió algunos segundos, luego paró haciendo una pequeña mueca. Se masajeó el cuello.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- Melody le preguntó -Hace bastante que veo que estas incómoda; que te tocas la cabeza, la frente, el cuello...-

- Parece que tengo un poco de fiebre...- depositó a la niña en el suelo -Debo estar incubando algún virus y es mejor que Aislinn no se me acerque-

Tracey se levantó y salió hacia la cocina. Melody se incorporó de su lugar y apoyó su mano en la frente de su amiga.

- Efectivamente Myst, tienes temperatura -tomó el vaso de agua que Tracey le alcanzó y se lo pasó -¿Desde cuando tienes esto?-

- ¿La fiebre? Desde una semana atrás, la jaqueca desde que vine de Hoenn-

- El accidente-

Misty tomó un trago de agua y bajó el vaso mirando a su amiga con fastidio -Oh, vamos Melody. Eso fue hace un mes... no tiene nada que ver con esto... Más bien creo que la descompensación de Soly es el punto fuerte...-

- ¿Has ido al doctor después de aquello?-

- Ni después de uno, ni después de otro. Es una tontería, nervios y solo eso...- le devolvió el vaso a Tracey, y este tomó la mano de Aislinn y juntos se alejaron por uno de los pasillos. Claramente el joven no deseaba meterse en el sermón que su joven esposa echaría a continuación.

- Te dije que debías ver a un medico cuando regresaras de Hoenn, Misty. Los accidentes de auto no se toman a la ligera, a la larga pueden mostrar alguna consecuencia...-

- Yo traía puesto el cinturón, Dy, y no me ocurrió nada-

- Déjame ver el golpe que traías en el hombro-

- Ya se ha curado- Misty se agarró el brazo con determinación intercambiando una mirada desafiante con su amiga- ¿Por qué eres tan porfiada?-

Melody resopló -Porque te quiero, porque eres mi mejor amiga, y porque me preocupo -tontamente- por ti-

- Ya- levantó su mano en señal de paz -Iré al doctor, lo prometo. ¿Satisfecha?-

- Si. ¿Quieres un analgésico?-

- Te lo agradecería...-

Melody ya se alejaba hacia la cocina, mientras entre dientes murmuraba, masajeándose la frente como si la conversación le hubiera transmitido la jaqueca a ella.

- Como para que no acabaran juntos... Son tan tercos y obstinados, que si tuvieran que competir para ver quien es más tozudo, no sé quien gana...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misty miró el gris paisaje desde su ventana. El cielo bajo y opaco estaba lleno de nubes que vaticinaban más y más nieve. Se abrazó a si misma antes de restar la frente en el vidrio.

- Bien, aquí estamos- la voz de Ash se oyó a sus espaldas -¿Seguro que no deseas ir al aeropuerto con nosotros?-

- No- Misty sonrió volviéndose -Las despedidas en los aeropuertos me ponen nerviosa, prefiero hacerlo desde aquí-

Él se le acercó tomándola de los hombros -Myst...-

Ella parpadeó, se dijo que no iba a llorar. Después de todo no era una despedida eterna, sino las simples vacaciones de invierno de su _novio _y su hija. Sin embargo no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con fuerza como si fuera la última vez que lo viera.

- Myst...-

Se apartó, riéndose de su infantil comportamiento. Se cubrió las mejillas -Debo parecer una tonta-

- No, ven aquí...- la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo la respiración de ella en su cuello y cerró los ojos -Voy a extrañarte...-

- Yo también- se rió apretándolo aún más. El calor del joven era tan familiar como el de Soleil, hundió la cabeza en su pecho - Voy a extrañarte mucho...-

Ash se separó, advirtiendo los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas - Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta...-

- Lo sé, lo sé...- se rió secándose los ojos - No tomes en cuenta este breve desliz sentimental de una madre desesperada...- soltó una pequeña carcajada, que pese a la acción, desató otro par de lágrimas.

- Una hermosa madre desesperada, diría yo...- replicó en un susurro.

Ash se inclinó sobre el rostro de la joven en un larguísimo segundo de preámbulo; su respiración agitada de antemano, los ojos claros, fijos, absortos en los suyos; hasta que sus bocas acortaron el ínfimo espacio y finalmente se encontraron en el primer beso real desde lo ocurrido en Hoenn. Sus brazos la estrecharon con fuerza, intensificando un poco más aquella caricia inaugural. Misty le devolvió el beso sin reservas, inhalando y exhalando aire entrecortadamente contra sus labios, en un mero intento de probarlos; sus brazos se enredaron tras el cuello masculino y por un segundo pareció olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba, consciente solo del hombre que la hacia sentir extremadamente viva con solo unos cuantos besos.

Ash deslizó la mano entre sus cabellos y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, profundizando aquel instante con las caricias íntimas que concedía su lengua; y que la hacían estremecerse tanto como a él lo hacían gemir. Cuando se apartó un poco, ambos respiraban con dificultad y Misty se colgaba de él con indefenso abandono; sus labios estaban enrojecidos y temblorosos, y su pecho subía y bajaba en una extraña agitación.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir en estos momentos...?- Ash sostuvo su rostro con las manos.

- Creo que es lo mismo que siento yo...- respondió con un suspiro y acomodó los brazos en torno a su cuello.

Él se inclinó y volvió a besarla, esta vez con suavidad, con ligeros roces a sus labios, con cariño y ternura.

Soleil apareció del pasillo abrazando su pikachu de peluche con una mano, y arrastrando su mochila con la otra. Se detuvo con fastidio en la sala, y apretó inconscientemente a su muñeco al ver la escena que allí estaba desarrollándose.

Era la primera vez que los veía así, ya estando juntos.

Sonrió, con un gesto de felicidad inmenso, y dio algunos saltitos antes de empezar a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

- ¡Sip!- exclamó asintiendo con su cabeza a la par -¡Ahora mamá y papá se parecen a los papás de verdad!-

Tanto Misty como Ash se apartaron rápidamente, viendo avergonzados a su entusiasmada hija quien batía palmas y daba saltos sin cesar.

- ¡Todas las mamás y los papás se dan besitos así!- rió -¡Y ahora mi mamá y mi papá también!-

Misty ahogó una carcajada y miró a Ash que estaba terriblemente ruborizado. La niña corrió y se aferró a las piernas de ambos, todavía riendo y celebrando su infantil descubrimiento.

- Mami debes darle otro beso a mi papá. Un beso de la suerte como dice tía Duplica, para nuestro viaje...- manifestó con seriedad, como si el rito del que hablara la mujer de cabello verde fuera algo muy ceremonioso que no podía ser rehusado.

Misty sonrió y tomando la barbilla del joven correspondió en una caricia suave y ligera para satisfacción de Soleil.

- ¿Así estuvo bien?- preguntó alzando a la pequeña, segura de su respuesta aún antes de que esta empezara a asentir encantada.

- Bien cariño ¿tienes todo listo?- Ash le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, todavía abrazando a su madre -Ya debemos de irnos-

- Estoy lista, papito-

Misty la besó reiteradas veces, sintiendo que las lágrimas de antes reverdecían ante la súbita noción de que en minutos más se quedaría sola -Cuídate princesita ¿si?. Y haz caso a tu papá en todo...-

- ¡Sip, mami!. Papá y yo te llamaremos todos los días, y te compraré muchas cosas bonitas- asintió.

La besó por última vez y se la entregó a Ash con una sonrisa -Cuídala...-

- Siempre Myst-

- ...y cuídate tú...- agregó.

- Tú también te cuidas...- él le besó la frente - Nos veremos muy pronto...-

- Te esperaré...- y volvió a besar su cabeza, sus cabellos -Y estaremos juntos por siempre...-

- Por siempre...-

Las lágrimas encontraron una rápida vía de escape, Misty se separó torpemente y se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, intentó sonreír.

- Váyanse ya, o perderán el avión-

Ash asintió, bajó a Soleil y tomó las dos maletas que se hallaban junto a los sillones en el suelo. La niña se puso la mochila, agarró su pikachu que había quedado abandonado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola. Esperó a su padre y ambos salieron. Y tal como Misty deseó, ellos no volvieron la vista al traspasar el umbral, porque si lo hubieran hecho habrían descubierto sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duplica paseó la mirada por su amiga con una ceja levantada. En su opinión, Misty se veía... extraña. ¿Enferma quizás?. Tal vez más pálida que de costumbre, y extenuada. Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, presa de otro agudo malestar, realmente parecía más enferma que nunca.

- ¿Ya has ido al doctor?- le preguntó inclinándose hacia delante cuidando de no despertar al bebé que dormía en su regazo -Estas desmejorando mucho, Myst-

La nombrada sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, las yemas de sus dedos todavía clavadas en las sienes. Presa de otra jaqueca terrible.

- Debes ver uno, Misty...- Duplica continuó con lentitud - No puedes vivir con esa Neuralgia todo el tiempo-

- Lo sé...- contestó con un hilo de voz. Se puso de pie -Permiso...-

- Ve, siéntete como en tu casa- Duplica besó la mejilla sonrosada de su bebé, y observó como su amiga caminaba rápidamente hacia el bañoa llevando su cartera en la mano.

Minutos después volvió con un aspecto más mejorado. Tenía el cabello humedecido, y se notaba el baño revitalizador que le había dado a su rostro. Se sentó frente a ella otra vez. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a juguetear con los dedos.

- ¿Realmente crees que deba ver a un doctor?- le preguntó a Duplica mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡Por supuesto que si, Myst!-

- Es que...- la joven pelirroja volvió a levantarse. Se detuvo junto a la ventana viendo a Gary y a Dawlish jugando con nieve, armando un muñeco inmenso con la masa esponjosa. Por un momento pensó que esa misma situación estaría repitiéndose con Ash y Soleil allá en Aspen, creando un muñeco de nieve a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella. Cerró los ojos -... quizás tenga algo terrible... Últimamente los accesos de jaqueca se han vuelto más seguidos, acompañados de fiebre y... nauseas...-

Duplica intentó no mostrar preocupación, acomodó al bebé contra su cuerpo -¿Te has golpeado la cabeza en el choque?. Sé que traías puesto el cinturón, pero...-

- Si...- Misty confesó con suavidad -Solo que no he querido decírselo a nadie...-

- ¡Santo Dios, Myst!. ¿Cómo puedes ocultar una cosa así...?.¡Debiste hacer que un médico te viera apenas llegaste a Hoenn, así como Ash lo hizo...!-

La joven pelirroja maldijo en silencio -Es que me pareció una tontería. Después de todo fue un simple golpe, nada de hematomas ni heridas...-

- Pero mírate ahora; tienes un humor insoportable, más que de costumbre me refiero, y pareces enferma constantemente-

Misty apoyó la espalda en la ventana -Tengo miedo, Duplica...- bajó la vista - Tengo miedo de tener algo interno, y que ese algo se transforme en un tumor...-

- No, Myst- la joven se puso de pie. Sujetó al niño con un brazo y con la restante confortó los hombros de su amiga -Vamos, no debes pensar lo peor... Sé positiva... Eres una mujer joven y fuerte con un gran futuro por delante...-

Misty se quebró tras sus últimas palabras. Se abrazó a su amiga cuidando del bebé entre ambas, y lloró en su hombro.

- Oh Duplica...- se secó las mejillas - Ya ni sé que pensar...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- ¡Mami mírame!-_ Soleil sacudía su cabello emocionada a través de la cámara. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos grandes y más hermosos que nunca_ -¡Papi y yo fuimos a esquiar hoy!. Hicimos un muñeco de nieve y papá insistió en que le pusiéramos tu nombre...-_

Misty deslizó una mano por la pantalla de su computadora portátil, acariciando la imagen de la niña que nítidamente salía a través del _msn _y de la Internet. -Hey cariño, me alegro mucho- respondió al micrófono -Espero que hayan filmado todo eso, ya que deseo verlo apenas regresen-

_- ¡Sip, mamita!. ¡Papá filmó todo, y hasta me dejó filmar a mí!-_

Misty se mordió el labio, parpadeando las lágrimas -Te ves hermosa, Soly...-

_- ¡Tú también mamá!-_ Soleil se giró hacia el costado, a través de los auriculares la joven oyó que alguien estaba hablándole a la pequeña, luego esta giró enfocándose en la cámara otra vez. Sonrió enormemente -_Papá quiere hablar contigo. Tía Dy, Aislinn y yo iremos a comprar chocolates para ti y tía Duplica-_

- Bueno, princesita. Cuídate mucho- deslizó los dedos por la pantalla otra vez, sintiendo una angustia terrible al darse cuenta de su hija se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia -Te amo, Soly-

_- ¡Yo también te amo, mamá!. ¡Y te extraño mucho!-_ acercó su manito a los labios y dejó escapar un beso, antes de saludar efusivamente y desaparecer.

Misty se cubrió los labios ahogando un sollozo ¿por qué aquello dolía tanto?

_- Hey ¿qué ocurre contigo?- _la voz de Ash fue muy nítida a través de los auriculares.

- Hola- le hizo un gesto con la mano. Él se veía confuso y preocupado -¿Cómo la están pasando?-

_- Muy bien, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...- _

- Estoy bien Ash, solo que algo nostálgica- deslizó su dedo índice por la pantalla. El joven se veía extremadamente atractivo con aquel sweater negro -Te extraño...-

_- Demonios Myst, yo también. Pero ya falta menos, solo una semana...-_

- Una larga y eterna semana- replicó con una sonrisa. Mantuvo su mano firme en la pantalla y él imitó su gesto; a pesar de la distancia que los separaba parecían estar más conectados que nunca.

_- Que pasará volando...-_

- Si tú lo dices-

_- ¿Y dime, que ha ocurrido de interesante por allá?-_ él le sonrió cálidamente. Su voz salía tan clara y diáfana que parecía estar hablándole desde un teléfono.

- Realmente nada. Todo aquí sigue su curso normal-

Ash la observó fijamente por algunos segundos, manteniendo silencio. Finalmente añadió _- Te ves extraña. ¿Qué ocurre?-_

Misty titubeó ¿Debería decirle...?. Pero ese día se sentía bien, y de no ser por el llanto frecuente y nervioso que la envolvía constantemente, el día hubiera sido perfecto. Ensayó una sonrisa -Estoy bien Ash, son ideas tuyas. Además esta cámara debe de hacerme ver horrible, y por eso dices esas cosas...-

_- Para mí siempre te ves hermosa, y ahora no es la excepción-_

Ella se rió en voz baja, sus mejillas se colorearon -Adulador...- volvió a mirarlo y suspiró -¿Sabes?. Ya debo ir a dormir, la diferencia horaria aquí es terrible...-

_- Lo sé Myst. Cuídate mucho ¿esta bien?_ - sus ojos marrones mostraron mucha calidez _- Nos vemos pronto-_

- Si. Adiós Ash. Besos a Melody y Tracey. Cuida a la niña-

_- Desde luego-_

Misty cerró la ventana virtual con el puntero del mouse, y desplazándose con el mismo puntero, presionó un icono que decía _'desconectar' _y al cabo de unos segundos la pantalla de su computadora quedó oscura. Se quitó los auriculares maquinalmente, y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta apoyó los codos en la mesa, y acto seguido escondió el rostro entre las manos desecha en llanto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bien señorita Waterflower...- el doctor extendió la receta frente a ella. La joven presionó firmemente sus manos. Ese era un día frío y gris, y más que nunca sentía la ausencia de todos sus seres queridos a su alrededor. Sin embargo, había rehusado la ayuda de Duplica, queriendo enfrentar toda la situación ella sola. Por eso estaba allí -Le daré una orden para realizarse unos cuantos estudios...- la miró fijamente -Los síntomas de los que usted habla son muy serios...-

Misty asintió a la par que tomaba el papel que el médico le extendía. Entre radiografías, tomógrafos y análisis, esperaba lograran descifrar que era lo que tenía de malo.

- Recuerde traerme los estudios una vez que se los haya hecho-

- Si, doctor- le extendió vacilante su mano, y luego salió.

Un paseo por el enorme hospital era lo que menos había deseado para pasar el día, pero Charise se lo había otorgado libre, ya que con sus constantes ataques estaba retrasando su trabajo. Además que excedía de preocupación a todo el mundo.

_'Tal vez me estoy muriendo lentamente...' _pensó sin humor.

La mañana pasó volando, mientras ella recorría los pasillos del gran edificio, juntando sobres y carpetas en sus manos. Pasado el mediodía acabó con todos los estudios pedidos, y bajó hasta la cafetería para comer algo a pesar de que ya hacía rato había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Pero después de los análisis de sangre, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de proteínas. Y mientras se comía un sándwich y observaba la espuma en su café, decidía si hacer la visita al doctor en ese momento, o esperaría al día siguiente para llevarle los estudios.

Observó su reloj. A esa hora había prometido hablar con Ash y Soly por el _msn_... Dudó. Finalmente se acabó el sándwich y el café, y tomando los sobres y carpetas en sus manos, pagó y se dirigió nuevamente al área del hospital.

El olor a esterilidad mezclado con lavandina le revolvió el estomago, mientras esperaba sentada que el doctor acabara su anterior consulta. Una enfermera, que reconoció de aquellos dos días en los que Soleil estuvo internada, la saludó cortésmente y le indicó que el doctor ya podía verla.

Una vez dentro del consultorio estrujaba nerviosa sus dedos, mientras el facultativo leía con el entrecejo fruncido cada línea de los exámenes, y observaba en la enorme pantalla blanca las radiografías.

- Mmhm...- murmuró y revisó la tomografía también.

- ¿O-ocurre algo malo doctor?- finalmente le preguntó.

Pero este no respondió inmediatamente, siguió ojeando entre los papeles al parecer releyéndolos. Tomándose todo su tiempo, como si ignorara que los nervios de la joven estallarían en cualquier momento si él seguía con tanto misterio. Por fin, dejó caer la última de las carpetas en el escritorio y la miró con una ceja arqueada, mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

- Escucha Misty...- sonrió -No estas enferma, querida. Al contrario...-

Ella abrió enormemente sus ojos claros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Nota:_

_Hola a todos!. Gracias por aguantar toda esta larga espera -gracias y más gracias n.n!-. Pero realmente no tenía inspiración para continuar este capítulo, por lo tanto no ha quedado como yo quería así que quizás en el futuro lo reescriba, pero si ustedes opinan lo contrario solo háganmelo saber._

_Quiero agradecer los saludos de cumpleaños que recibí el pasado 21/09. Gracias a los lectores que se acordaron! -a Puchiko Tsukino, Tokio san, Enika, y a Aguz. Gracias chicas! Las adoro!-_

_Bueno, supongo que no debo decirlo, no?. QUEDA SOLO UN CAPÍTULO PARA QUE ESTO SE ACABE!. Felices, tristes?. Yo estoy triste! T.T_

_Y finalmente agradezco los reviews de todos, sé que lo digo siempre; pero sin ustedes de ese lado este fic nunca hubiera sido lo que ahora es. GRACIAS!. Mis agradecimientos a: **Julian Manes, Enika, Ya-Chan, Mia T., Akari Asakura, Valna, Tsu Asakura, Adnil, Gigi-MistyShrine, Sakura Ishida, BlackFire022, Clarissa, Rosecloud, Marimarifer, Chik Poke, Nit, Christian, Puchiko Tsukino, Ania Duthobloocha **y **Chisse Chan. **A todos ellos muchas gracias otra vez! (no sabia que habia tantas 'Sakuras' dando vueltas O.o)_

_Respecto al chapie anterior, todos adivinaron que Jay era.. era... 'eso' -Waoh! Ya me estoy pareciendo a Ash!- Acaso fui tan obvia O.O?_

_No tengo más que decir, solo que nos vemos en el último capítulo y... ¡Review!. Me ayudan a actualizar:)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_pd: este es un mensaje para Gigi. Oye! Sabes algo de Lucilene?. Hace siglos que no la veo._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cuídense mucho!_

_Sumi Chan _

**_Pd1: Lean 'The Wish' el nuevo fic de pokémon que planeo publicar tras la culminación de Meu Anjo. A los que les gusta las escenas 'lime', no pueden perdérselo!. Espero verlos a todos por allí muy pronto._**


	23. Y Despues

_Un capítulo más para prolongar esta agonía…_

**Meu Anjo**

_Capítulo 23: Y Después... (Primera Parte)_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Me robaste el corazón..._

_Te adueñaste de mi vida..._

La mañana era ya de por sí avanzada para ella. La nieve se amontonaba como un manto cegador en la arena de la playa. El azul aguamarina del mar parecía en esos momentos gris y monótono, contagiándose del invierno crudo y mojado. El sol seguía sin salir, escondido tras las informes nubes grises que llevaban días y días acumulándose en el cielo.

La joven dejó de admirar el níveo paisaje desde la ventana, se ajustó la bata alrededor de su cuerpo y corrió un mechón de rojo cabello de su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta, y tomó algunas pastillas en la palma de su mano, para luego tragárselas con una mueca repulsiva, ayudada con un vaso de agua.

Eso de no estar enferma -o de si estarlo, según su punto de vista- estaba trayendo más complicaciones, que si se encontrara al borde de la muerte. En realidad en parte _si _lo estaba -según su propia lógica-, y por eso tenía que tomar todas esas píldoras que sabían horrible, las cuales representaban hierro, vitaminas, y demás nutrientes recetados por el doctor. A su alrededor, su familia y amigos -quienes conocían en parte la... novedad- actuaban como si en verdad tuviera algo realmente malo, y no tomaban en cuenta sus reproches, o sus gestos de fastidio ante tantos cuidados innecesarios.

Sin embargo ella se sentía bien, a pesar de lo contradictoria que podía sonar a veces. Y de lo malhumorada que esa nueva etapa de cambios estaba volviéndola.

Se colocó el abrigo, y se envolvió con él algunos segundos cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Las pestañas le hicieron cosquillas al vibrar con rapidez sobre sus párpados. Respiró el perfume a jazmines en el cuello de piel blanca de su abrigo, y no pudo menos que sonreír sintiéndose otra vez una niña y adolescente llena de sueños y fantasías. Demasiado pronto despertó de su mundo de ensueño para volver a la tierra, y a la obligación urgente que ameritaba que se hubiese vestido para salir, cuando el día imponía el quedarse en cama bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo televisión.

Volvió a sonreír observando el reloj en la pared, y alzando la capucha de su abrigo se cubrió la cabeza. El borde de piel enmarcó su rostro, haciéndola ver como una pequeña y pálida esquimal. Tomó las llaves de su auto, y tras atarse los cordones de las zapatillas salió del apartamento.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_De tus labios brota miel..._

_Y tu dulce voz me arrulla..._

Nunca había tenido suficiente paciencia. Sinceramente el hecho de tener que esperar a alguien en una cita, la sumía en una nerviosa odisea que ponía a prueba su tolerancia. Ese día no era la excepción para la hermosa joven pelirroja, que con un café en la mano intentaba no pensar en los inverosímiles minutos que el avión procedente de Aspen llevaba de retraso.

Miró la blanca espuma de la leche en su taza, y sintió que su ánimo aumentaba un poco. Siempre, y en tanto tuviera alguna de esas delicias en café para beber, sería capaz de esperar eternamente. Sonrió ante su propia debilidad.

_- El vuelo 312, proveniente de Colorado, USA...-_ levantó la vista al oír la voz por los alto parlantes -..._Sin escalas, Aspen-Viridian acaba de ...-_ apresuradamente abrió su cartera buscando el dinero para pagar. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no alcanzó a oír el resto del anuncio.

Salió de la cafetería, dirigiéndose por los diferentes pasillos, hasta un sector que le pareció conveniente, donde un grupo de personas se amontonaba esperando que arribaran los pasajeros del vuelo que acababa de llegar.

Dirigió una mirada hacia el tablero sobre su cabeza, y sonrió agradeciendo al cielo su buena presunción. Se quedó donde estaba, sin adentrarse en el apretado circulo de gente que se amontonaba conforme los pasajeros se dirigían a ellos buscando los rostros familiares. Luego de varios minutos, el gentío se había dispersado un poco. Ella seguía con la suave sonrisa en sus rosados labios, la mirada fija puesta al frente; hasta que la entrada del joven alto cargando a la niña pequeña, arrastrando su maleta por detrás, amplió grandemente su gesto. La pareja que venía detrás la reconoció mucho antes que el anterior nombrado muchacho.

Él abrió enormemente sus ojos al verla, y susurró algo a la niña que descansaba en su hombro, la cual levantó rápidamente su cabeza y se retorció de sus brazos hasta que finalmente tuvo que dejarla en el suelo. Esta corrió a través de las personas hasta desembocar en sus brazos entreabiertos. El movimiento fue tan brusco que estuvo a punto de hacer perder el equilibrio a Misty. Ella se rió abrazando a su hija que intentaba narrarle toda su aventura en pocas palabras, y que no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¡Calma, calma princesita!- exclamó poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, aplacando así su torbellino de palabras -Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar-

- ¡Es que no sabes, mami!. ¡Papi y yo hicimos un montón de cosas!- extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza enfatizando la frase -¡Tía Melody, y tío Tracey me montaron en un trineo...!. ¡Con Aislinn hicimos angelitos en la nieve...!. ¡Y-y papá se cayó mientras intentaba esquiar!. ¡Fue muy divertido...!-

Misty finalmente dirigió su cristalina mirada al joven junto a ella, que parecía bastante incómodo por el último comentario de la niña. Rió divertida.

- Hey-

- Hey- Ash le sonrió. Luego la miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño disgustado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Qué pareciera que estoy haciendo?- le respondió arqueando una ceja.

- Salir con un clima terrible, cuando te prohibí que vinieras a recogernos...-

Misty revoleó los ojos y saludó a la otra pareja que seguían muy entretenidos su intercambio de palabras.

- Hola Melody, Tracey- se acercó hasta la pequeña niña, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la joven. Depositó un tenue beso en su mejilla.

- Hola Misty-

- Hey Mist-

- Por el aspecto que traen no me queda la menor duda de que la han pasado estupendamente...- dijo con suavidad haciéndoles una mueca.

- Si te dijera lo contrario estaría mintiéndote- respondió Melody dirigiendo una ojeada a su hija dormida, luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven junto a sí.- ¿Cierto Trace?-

El nombrado le besó la sien, e hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza -¿Puedo llevarlos?- preguntó en cambio, señalándolos con un gesto.

Ash iba a asentir, cuando la suave voz de Misty lo interrumpió -Gracias Tracey, pero tengo el auto en el estacionamiento ¿quizás pueda llevarlos a ustedes?-

- También trajimos nuestro vehículo- el joven sonrió, en tanto tomaba las maletas -Supongo que será el adiós momentáneo entonces. No olviden que debemos reunirnos en los próximos días para hablar de las fiestas navideñas-

- Es cierto- Melody intervino, su rostro se iluminó -Será el primer año en el que nos encontremos todos juntos...-

Ash sonrió intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Misty. Esta meneó la cabeza -Será mejor que lo solucionemos entre nosotras, Dy. No hay que esperar demasiada ayuda por parte de los hombres...-señaló a los dos jóvenes con desdén -En especial porque el _mío_ no suele lucirse por sus geniales ideas...-

- ¡Hey!- protestó el aludido fingiendo enojo. Tracey ahogó una risita divertida.

- Podemos hablar con Duplica también-

- Sí, Gary ciertamente será de mayor ayuda...- aplacó un suspiro, y se volvió hacia Soleil que comenzaba a cabecear. La aseguró con suavidad contra su cuerpo, de modo que su pequeña cabeza quedó debajo de su cuello. Besó su frente, y añadió -Nos mantenemos en contacto ¿cierto?-

Melody asintió, y se volvió al sentir que el brazo de Tracey la rodeaba -Que lo disfrutes- le hizo un gesto pícaro, refiriéndose a Ash. Le guiñó un ojo, y luego la miró lentamente y con suma atención -Descansa mucho ¿si?-

Misty arqueó una ceja dubitativa - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

- Nada- esta contestó rápidamente -Es solo que te ves algo pálida-

- Bien, hace un clima terrible, y por naturaleza mi piel suele _ser _pálida...-

Tracey arrastró a la muchacha consigo dando por finalizada la conversación -Nos vemos luego-

- Adiós- Ash hizo lo propio, rodeando a la joven pelirroja de la cintura y llevándola hacia el sector completamente opuesto al que estaba la salida.

Misty alzó sus grandes ojos verdes hacia él -¿A dónde vamos?-

- Pensé que podríamos tomar algo caliente antes de enfrentar el trafico- le rozó la mejilla con un dedo -Tienes cara de estar tremendamente... hambrienta...-

Ella soltó una risita, y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Es hermoso estar dormido,_

_Con el corazón despierto..._

Ash cerró con suavidad la puerta de entrada y observó la silueta de la joven que se perdía por el largo corredor semi oscuro hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Él dio la vuelta, y acomodó las maletas en un rincón donde no estorbasen, para luego tomar asiento en un mullido sofá. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cansado?-

Abrió los párpados de repente, encontrando a la sonriente muchacha inclinada frente a sí. Imitando su expresión, extendió una mano para tomarla de la nuca y acercarla hacia su rostro, demostrando claramente cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero Misty dio vuelta la cabeza en el último segundo y los labios del joven se aplastaron en su mejilla.

- Hey, hace dos semanas que no...- empezó, fingiendo estar molesto.

Ella soltó una risita - No sabía que era tan extremadamente necesario para ti el besar a alguien-

- Cuando amas a esa persona es muynecesario...-

Misty se miró en los castaños ojos de Ash, luego sonrió levemente al notar que la mirada de él descendía hasta posarse en sus labios. Sintió el eco de su respiración acelerarse junto a la suya a medida que sus rostros se aproximaban. E inevitablemente sus labios se encontraron. Tan inevitable como la necesidad imperiosa de sentir el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos. Pese a la posición desventajosa en la que se encontraban, él asió su delgada mano, y sin interrumpir el beso, tiró de ella hasta que aterrizó bruscamente en sus rodillas.

Misty rió contra sus labios ante la tosquedad del impulso. Abrió los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro ante la falta de aire. Se acomodó en su regazo, enlazando cariñosamente los brazos en torno al cuello de Ash.

- Pues déjeme decirle que estamos en exactas condiciones, señor- dijo seriamente –Para mí es extremadamente igual de necesario besar a quien amo…-

Y el beso volvió, suave, tibio, como al principio. Sellando la promesa que sin necesidad de palabras hablaba por si sola.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Es tan agradable verte,_

_Y tan dulce escuchar..._

Habían vuelto a su previa posición. Ella en sus rodillas, apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, mientras los dedos de él recorrían suavemente las hebras de su anaranjado cabello. Los rizos largos y revueltos se enroscaban con extrema facilidad entre los dedos masculinos, demostrando su vitalidad y belleza. La tarde había transcurrido dándole paso a una temprana noche. Los copos de nieve caían allá afuera con absoluta calma, igualando la quietud que embargaba a los dos jóvenes, cuyo tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese momento y espacio.

-Ash…- oyó que Misty decía desde debajo de su barbilla, con aparente pereza pues ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la cabeza y verlo.

- ¿Mmhm?-

- Respecto a la fiesta de navidad…- prosiguió insegura, e hizo una pausa -Voy a pasarla en el gimnasio con mis hermanas… es algo que ya había decidido aún antes de ir a Hoenn contigo…-

Las caricias en su cabello cesaron.

- Claro si a ti no te molesta… Es solo que ya se lo había prometido a Soly y…-

- ¿Estas pidiéndome permiso?- él habló finalmente con un tono de voz grave.

Se incorporó para verlo, y lo halló tan serio y ceñudo como sonaba. Su determinación decayó un poco.

- N-no… es que…-

De golpe Ash soltó una risita -Deberías ver tu cara desde aquí- las arrugas de su frente se trasladaron a sus ojos indicando la sonrisa que a duras penas podía contener -Pareces un conejito asustado…-

Misty se hizo para atrás -¿Estas burlándote de mí?-

- Tú estabas pidiéndome permiso para celebrar la navidad con tus hermanas…-

- ¡No estaba pidiéndote permiso!- exclamó girando su rostro molesta cuando él quiso tomarla de la barbilla todavía riendo -Solo estaba contándote lo que deseaba hacer, no quiero que luego digas que hago cosas a tus espaldas y…-

- Myst- la interrumpió -Eres libre de festejar la navidad donde desees, solo prométeme que el Año Nuevo lo pasaremos juntos…-

Ella asintió -Por supue…- pero el resto de la frase se perdió contra los labios de él. El beso la tomó por sorpresa, al igual que la presión en su nuca donde su mano la retenía firmemente para evitar que se alejara. Soltó un suspiro suave, que se convirtió en un jadeo ante la falta de aire.

Ash estaba sonriendo cuando se separaron -Claro que si vas a consultarme por cada decisión que tomes, mucho mejor…-

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo -Ni lo sueñes-

La cabeza de Misty volvió a reposar en su pecho. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco… recordando… Cuando eran más jóvenes, aquella solía ser su posición favorita. Él sentado en el suelo de algún bosque, o en la arena de una playa, ella hecha un ovillo en sus piernas, abrazándolo de la cintura, ubicando la cabeza bajo su mentón. Encajando perfectamente como las dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Dos piezas que habían sido creadas bajo el mismo modelo y forma, aunque a la vez no… A la vez eran tan diferentes como originales.

- Myst…-

La voz de Ash la interrumpió. Se preguntó porque estaría hablando cuando la quietud que los rodeaba era demasiado bella para quebrarla.

- ¿Qué?- respondió con lentitud.

- Ya debo irme. Es tarde…-

Ella asintió y se levantó de sus rodillas, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, desperezándose. Él hizo lo mismo, luego la abrazó de la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

La noche había desplegado totalmente su negro manto. Pese a que aún no eran las siete de la tarde, el cielo ya se había tornado oscuro. A Dios gracias, había dejado momentáneamente de nevar.

- Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de traernos hasta aquí-

Se habían detenido frente a la hoja de madera. Uno frente al otro.

- Pues por alguna razón me sentí impulsado a hacerlo… No parecías con muchos deseos de conducir…-

Misty soltó una risita cómplice -Lo sé-

- Aunque creo recordar que hasta te prohibí que salieras con esta tormenta…- le acarició la mejilla sonrojada con un dedo -Pero sigues siendo igual de terca que cuando éramos niños-

Ella volvió a reír y le tomó la mano -Gracias-

- ¿Por qué?-

Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos -Por todo-

Ash arqueó una ceja dubitativo, pero ella se inclinó y lo besó desplazando cualquier comentario al respecto.

- Gracias- reiteró, y rozó sus labios una última vez.

- Si vas a seguir agradeciéndome de esta manera harás que no deseé irme…-

Misty lo miró fijamente, delineando con suavidad la línea de su mandíbula; tan recta y masculina como el resto de su persona -Te ves muy cansado. Es mejor que vayas a descansar-

Apretó su mano y al separarla, Ash encontró unas llaves -¿Y esto?-

- No esperarás que te deje ir a pie ¿verdad?-

- ¿Estas dándome tu auto?. Quien diría que llegaría el día en que una mujer le diera su vehículo a un hombre…-

- Prestando- ella aclaró con una sonrisa.

- Myst…- se miró en los hermosos ojos claros de la joven -Hoy estas llenas de sorpresas…-

Ella sonrió como si supiera algo que él no. Apretó la mano masculina con ternura, luego lo empujó hacia la puerta que ya había abierto -Mejor vete antes de que sea más tarde…- le dio un apresurado beso - Llámeme apenas llegues-

Ash sonrió ya afuera, en el pasillo. Sujetando las maletas con una mano, sosteniendo las llaves en la restante. Viéndola desde allí… había algo extraño que rodeaba a la joven… como si se viera distinta, bajo otra luz… Y parecía más hermosa, más dulce y pálida de lo que nunca había estado.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Tú solo tú…_

_Esperanza amado mío _

_**Un par de días después**_

Sujetó la bolsa con una mano, mientras intentaba maniobrar la considerable cantidad de cajas con la restante. Día de compras. Regalos de navidad. Shopping repleto.

Misty se detuvo un momento y volvió a apilar las cajas una encima de otra formando una hilera perfecta y prolija que sobrepasaba su cabeza. Los envoltorios vistosos y con motivos navideños que variaban entre el rojo, verde y dorado la hicieron parpadear algunos segundos antes de enfocar su aturdida visión al frente.

Si bien aquel día había sido exactamente igual a los anteriores, frío, gris y ventoso, había aprovechado para hacer las compras de navidad. Con todo el trajinar previo de esos días, era una verdadera bendición que no hubiera enloquecido, cuando toda la gente a su alrededor parecía si haberlo hecho.

Dio unos pasos inseguros, y de nuevo esa sensación de que estaba siendo observada se hizo presente. Había tenido ese presentimiento desde minutos atrás; como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Un helado estremecimiento le corrió por la espalda cuando la sensación se repitió. Allí, en ese lugar repleto de gente le parecía extraño sentirse así. Se rió de su propia paranoia.

No obstante, aquella impresión de sentirse perseguida no desapareció.

La gente pasaba junto a ella tan tranquila, tan despreocupada, y aquello la hacia sentirse peor. Como si ella misma estuviera intentando convencerse de algo que no era… quizás, eran solo presunciones suyas…

La hilera de cajas se tambaleó tras un brusco movimiento, y en ese rápido segundo se vio con todo el desastre de regalos desparramado por el suelo. Pero el tiempo transcurrió y nada pasó.

- Parece que en nuestros encuentros siempre las haré de salvador…-

Misty abrió los ojos ante la intrusa voz masculina. Los regalos se mantenían en perfecto orden, apilados unos encima de otros gracias a una firme mano de hombre. Grandes ojos grises la miraban con suavidad, y detrás de esa mirada advirtió la misma sensación de persecución que había experimentado antes.

- ¿Así que eras tú, Thiago?- preguntó exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

- Lo siento. ¿Te asusté?. No era mi intención- tomó la delgada mano de ella -Déjame ayudarte con esto. Son demasiadas cosas para ti…-

Antes de que pudiera oponerse, él ya le había quitado todo.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó siguiéndolo.

- Pues lo mismo que tú, creo. Solo que yo no tengo tantas cosas que comprar- le guiñó un ojo.

- Supongo que no-

Thiago le sonrió mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo- A propósito, Dylan me contó. Felicidades-

Misty abrió enormemente sus verdes ojos -¿Felicidades?- repitió con cierta vacilación, como si aquella palabra fuera el sinónimo de que estaba escondiendo algo. Se detuvo dubitativa en la marcha.

- Si, Por lo de Ash. Dylan me dijo que él y tú están juntos de nuevo…- volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con sinceridad -Me alegro mucho. Por ti y por Soleil-

- Gracias- le apretó el brazo otra vez sintiéndose aliviada y rompió a andar nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido por Hoenn?-

- Muy bien. Mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar…- un ligero rubor tiñó momentáneamente sus mejillas.

- Creo que ya no estás hablando del viaje- sonrió de costado -¿Dónde tienes tu auto?-

- En el estacionamiento, debajo- se enfrentaron a unas escaleras, las bajaron y siguieron caminando -¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hablarme?. Estabas logrando que me pusiera paranoica, _sentía _perfectamente que estabas viéndome-

- Lo sé- Thiago hizo una pausa sintiéndose incómodo -Es solo que… las cosas entre… tú sabes, no acabaron bien la última vez y… pues dudaba que quisieras dirigirme la palabra… Yo me comporté de un modo muy grosero contigo, Myst… aquella noche me salí completamente de las casillas…-

Misty hizo una mueca. Realmente no recordaba mucho de la noche de la fiesta, y Ash se había negado a darle mayores detalles. Solo sabía que había bebido más de la cuenta y que el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado 'para siempre jamás' lo había revelado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Está bien, Thiago- volvió a apretarle el brazo ligeramente. Habían llegado a la plaza de estacionamiento, y muchos vehículos estaban ahí aparcados, ella se detuvo por un momento intentando focalizar donde había estacionado el suyo. Luego se dirigió muy decidida hacia la derecha.

- Sé que me equivoqué y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Por todo…- Thiago se detuvo ante el pequeño deportivo azul junto a ella. Maniobró la montaña de cajas con extrema facilidad -Me he torturado bastante en estas últimas semanas-

- ¿Porque?- Misty se giró a verlo con genuina curiosidad.

- Por lo que hice, por lo que dije…- ella abrió el baúl y metió con cuidado los regalos.

- ¿Sabes?. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse…- respondió la joven en un susurro -Sería muy fácil si uno se enamorara de quien quisiera. Entonces el corazón no sufriría, y las heridas de amor no serían tan mortales ni tendrían esa sensación de desgarrar el alma…-

- Lo sé. Y yo… yo te a… te a-aprecio mucho Myst-

Ella asintió -Yo también… solo que no de la forma que tú deseas…-

- Lo comprendo…-

Cerró la puerta del baúl y se incorporó. Se mordió el labio -Sinceramente lamento todo esto, Thiago. Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes de algún modo… Pero es imposible-

Este asintió. Misty le sonrió con tristeza, y por un instante abandonó su pequeña mano entre las de él.

- ¿Eres feliz Myst?- le preguntó en un susurro.

- Mucho-

El silencio flotó entre ambos tras la respuesta rápida y explícita de la muchacha. Ningún signo de duda oscurecía la límpida expresión de sus ojos claros.

- Y te lo mereces…- la impulsó hacia sí, y la estrechó en un abrazo. Ella se mantuvo rígida algunos segundos, luego relajó su cuerpo devolviéndole amistosamente el gesto -Realmente lo mereces…-

- Gracias- se separó acercándose hacia su auto. Abrió la puerta lentamente, se volvió a verlo como si presintiera que aquel sería el último encuentro que tuvieran en mucho tiempo -Feliz navidad, Thiago-

- Igualmente para ti…-

- … Y otra vez, gracias por entender…-

- ¿Entender? -ladeó la cabeza confundido.

Misty le sonrió lentamente. Los dos hoyuelos pequeños se marcaron en sus mejillas.

- Por entender…- despegó los labios -Que sigo amando a Ash tanto como aquel día en el que nos conocimos… Que aunque la situación sea diferente en varios aspectos, hay algo que se ha mantenido inmutable a través de esos años; y es mi amor por él… Yo amo a Ash-

Y Thiago le sonrió -Lo sé-

Tal vez porque estaba recordando algo importante. Como cierta frase similar que había oído cientos de veces en su adolescencia de labios de una tierna criatura que recién estaba empezando a volar. Solo que hoy, no era una niña en su temprana juventud quien estaba diciéndolo, sino una mujer extraordinaria, segura de sí misma, quien estaba muy convencida del poder y efecto de sus propias palabras.

_Lo amo…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Estás en los colores_

_De las rosas que florecen…_

- ¡Papá, debemos llevarle mi carta a Santa!. ¡Tú me lo prometiste!- Soleil dio saltos aquí y allá esgrimiendo un pequeño sobre blanco en sus manos. Su cabello se alborotaba con cada nuevo movimiento que hacía -¡Papá…!-

Ash sonrió ante la impaciencia de la niña -Ya te oí cariño y recuerdo habértelo prometido…-

- ¡Pues llévame!. ¡Tengo que entregarle mi carta a Santa así puede cumplir mi petición!-

- ¿Y que es eso, mmhm?- él le puso la mano en la cabeza logrando apaciguarla un momento.

- ¡No puedo decírtelo!. ¡Solo Santa puede saberlo, así podrá cumplirlo!-

- Muy bien, entonces- Ash volvió a sonreír tocándole las mejillas con los pulgares. El verde agua de sus ojos parecía más nítido que nunca -Solo dame cinco minutos, cariño, así puedo acabar mi café. Tú no has tocado tu chocolatada-

- ¡Es que estoy muy ansiosa papi!. ¡Hasta que no le entregue mi carta a Santa no podré comer nada!-

- Está bien- se puso de pie vencido -Ve a buscar un abrigo para ponerte…-

- ¡Si!- Soleil dio un último salto, feliz de haber convencido a su padre, y desapareció en una de las habitaciones.

A pesar de que ese era el departamento de Ash, este había insistido en que la niña tuviera su propia habitación para los días en que la que la pequeña decidiera quedarse. Aunque su plan inicial era el de conseguir un sitio más grande, donde pudiera velar su sueño en las noches, y viera su alegre despertar por las mañanas… '_Y no solo a ella' _pensó con una sonrisa íntima imaginando los beneficios que traería el tener a la madre de _esa _niña también viviendo en la casa.

El timbre sonó trayéndolo a la realidad. Se acercó a la puerta sospechando la identidad de quien se hallaba del otro lado.

- ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?- preguntó en voz alta reprimiendo una risita. Abrió de un tirón y su gesto alegre decayó al ver a la persona parada en el umbral -¿Aleesha?-

La joven sonrió con comprensión al ver su expresión ambigua -Hola Ash, ha sido mucho tiempo-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Cómo entraste?-

- Si a mi también me da gusto volver a verte…- Ella volvió a sonreír con suavidad, consciente del hecho de que el joven se veía más atractivo que nunca, echó un mechón de largo cabello dorado tras su hombro centrando su atención en sus grandes y confusos ojos castaños -El encargado… asumo que me reconoció…- vio la expresión enojosa que le ponía, se apresuró a replicar -No se habrá dado cuenta, no te molestes con él…-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- reiteró Ash.

- ¡Papi!. Recuerda que también debemos comprarle el regalo a…- la voz de Soleil llegó por el pasillo seguida de su pronta aparición. Su frase se cortó al ver a la mujer rubia -…mi mamá…-

Aleesha se inclinó un poco al verla -Hola Soleil ¿me recuerdas?-

- Si- la niña asintió viendo al joven de reojo -Eres la señora que habló con mi mamá aquel día, y la amiga de mi papá…-

- Exacto- se incorporó complacida -Definitivamente creces con rapidez… serás una autentica belleza el día de mañana, cariño…-

Soleil se giró hacia su padre cuyo rostro se hallaba extremadamente tenso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Creí que las cosas habían quedado demasiado claras entre nosotros-

Aleesha alzó una esquina de sus rojos labios intentando suavizar su aspecto rígido.

- Lo sé, tranquilízate-

Él frunció los labios -¿Entonces?-

Ella se rió - Las noticias viajan rápido, aquí y en donde sea…- le extendió su mano larga y pálida -Felicidades querido Ash. Cuando hablé con esa joven aquel día supe que no dejaría las cosas como estaban…-

- ¿Huh?-

Ella sonrió con lentitud -Misty creía estar robándome algo que nunca me perteneció…- miró a Soleil -Yo le dije que debía luchar por lo que amaba…- sus ojos azules siguieron hasta desembocar en los de él -… Y lo hizo…-

- No entiendo porqu…-

Se cruzó de brazos, la expresión desconcertada del joven parecía tan cómica en contraste con el gesto apacible de la pequeña que se encontraba junto a él. Y hubiera reído con ganas si la situación hubiera sido otra, pero es que ese hombre ingenuo y torpe todavía se las arreglaba para revolver sus sentimientos a pesar de que hacía tiempo que estaba fuera de su vida.

¿Cuál era el enigmático poder que ejercía sobre ella…?

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, alejando aquellos pensamientos tristes, había ido a cumplir una misión allí y así lo haría.

- Nunca te lo dije Ash, pero realmente deseo que seas feliz…- dio un paso hacia él -Y sé que ahora -sin mí- lo eres… puedo verlo… en tus ojos… en tu rasgos… está escrito en toda tu cara…- alzó una mano vacilante robando una mirada de soslayo hacia Soleil quien la veía con la misma expresión suave de antes. Sus dedos tocaron la mejilla masculina y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta sus labios habían alcanzado los suyos. Un beso. Un último beso de su parte -Sé feliz, Ash…-

La cara de la niña no había variado en absoluto tras aquello. Sus ojos claros siguieron a Aleesha hasta que esta se alejó unos cuantos pasos del joven.

- Hasta siempre preciosa - le guiñó un ojo -Cuida mucho de tu papá ¿de acuerdo?-

Soleil asintió. Miró al aludido quien parecía haberse quedado en shock tras la última acción de la chica. Y Aleesha se fue, así tan rápido como hubo aparecido, dejando a padre e hija de pie en el umbral de la puerta como si se encontraran prontos para salir.

- ¿Soly?- Ash finalmente rompió el silencio girando a verla.

- ¿Mmhm?- esta abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes encontrando los suyos.

Meditó por unos segundos.

- No le digas a tu mamá lo que ha ocurrido aquí…-

Soleil asintió con una sonrisa -No pensaba hacerlo, papito-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Estas en mis canciones_

_En el viento y el mar…_

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegarías a este punto?- Melody preguntó con suavidad, mientras estaban sentadas en el comedor de su casa, frente a la chimenea encendida. Ambas tranquilas, relajadas, con sus manos unidas como cuando eran pequeñas e inseparables, y juntas pasaban horas y horas soñando, haciendo planes románticos, dulces e inocentes para su futuro.

Misty la miró de reojo, confundida por la pregunta.

La otra joven le apretó débilmente la mano -Que hoy estarías aquí… a punto de tener una vida dichosa que espera un solo gesto tuyo para hacerse realidad… Donde todo aquello que soñaste cuando niña es tan palpable como el aire…-

- Vaya forma de explicarlo- Misty sonrió y suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Exhaló una larga y profunda bocanada de aire -Se siente extraño…-

- ¿Incómodo?-

- Especial…-

- ¿Anormal?-

- En parte… Pero hay algo más poderoso aún…-

- ¿Qué?- Melody se inclinó intentando tener una buena vista de ella cuando le respondiera. La suave sonrisa en sus labios indicaba que sospechaba cual sería la contestación.

Misty frunció el ceño ligeramente, como si la palabra que fuera a decir resultara tremendamente fuera de lugar en sus labios.

- Feliz…-

- ¡Lo sabía!- la abrazó riendo, pese a que la joven pelirroja no le devolvió inmediatamente el gesto. Parecía apenada, conmovida por lo que acababa de reconocer. Melody se separó lentamente, sorprendida de hallar lágrimas en sus verdes ojos -¿Qué ocurre, Myst?-

La aludida se secó las mejillas sonriendo levemente.

- Se siente tan extraño Dy… por momentos hasta espero que la realidad me asalte de golpe y me despierte de este cuento de hadas…-

- No hay cuento de hadas, esta es la vida real. Y te diré algo; la felicidad no lloverá del cielo, es algo que Ash y tú deberán mantener cada día…-

Misty asintió y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, ahora correspondiendo enteramente al gesto cariñoso de su amiga.

- Haré todo lo posible por lograrlo…-

- Sé que lo harás-Melody le susurró apretando su mano -Confío plenamente en que lo harás…-

Ambas permanecieron varios segundos más, fundidas en aquel abrazo. Con sus ojos cerrados, y una débil sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros.

- Supongo que el tema inicial queda zanjado con esto-

Misty asintió -Te lo debo, Dy… Tú has sido mi salvavidas a lo largo de este año turbulento… Sin tu ayuda me habría ahogado…-

- Nada de eso- la joven morena se separó, y volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga, asumiendo la misma posición en la que estaban.

- ¿Este es el punto donde dices que había un tema que aprender y que lo he hecho maravillosamente bien?-

Ambas rieron. Se dejaron caer contra el suave respaldo del sillón y compartieron aquel gesto cómplice que era tan común ver en sus rostros cuando eran pequeñas. Con sus manos entrelazadas, el rasgo, sutil, aniñado que se leía a través de sus ojos.

El fuego seguía crepitando en la chimenea, y el lento lamer de la llama consistía el único sonido dentro de la habitación, donde el silencio reinaba luego de que el último rastro de conversación se había desvanecido. La tarde había caído con rapidez a juzgar por el paisaje sombrío que se colaba por el ventanal, los primeros trazos de la noche se dibujaban ligeramente en el cielo. Los diminutos copos de nieve que caían allá afuera, contribuían un bonus extra a aquella cruda tarde de diciembre.

Misty soltó otro suspiro, y se puso de pie tras un vistazo al panorama exterior. Su rostro mucho más relajado y dulce en este punto. Soltó la mano de su amiga y deslizó sus dedos a través del ondeado cabello rojo que le pasaba los hombros. Melody se incorporó también.

- ¿Hasta después de la fiesta de Navidad, entonces?- preguntó la joven morena observando a la otra ponerse su blanco abrigo de piel.

- Le prometí a mis hermanas que lo celebraríamos en el gimnasio…- se puso los guantes -Soleil está muy emocionada con la noticia…-

- ¿Con cual de las dos?-

Misty se volteó a verla. Arqueó una ceja, dubitativa, pero Melody permanecía con su misma expresión mezcla de calma y pasmosa seriedad. Detuvo la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, en tanto un imperceptible rubor se extendía por sus mejillas -¿Eh…?-

- Ya…-

El rubor se volvió más intenso, y por ende mucho más notorio y visible. Se tocó las mejillas con las manos enguantadas en un intento de bajar su desacostumbrada temperatura.

- Ya, ya…- reiteró Melody con una media sonrisa cómplice -No te torturaré más con el tema… Pero cuéntaselo ¿si?-

- Lo haré…- alcanzó a murmurar todavía abochornada.

- ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta de año nuevo, entonces?- la joven pelirroja asintió sin decir palabra -Recuerda que se hará en la casa de Duplica… aunque francamente no entiendo como Ash dio su consentimiento tan rápido… Supongo que estaba demasiado embobado con el hecho de que Soleil y tú también estarán allí, como para reparar en el pequeño detalle de a donde se llevaría a cabo el evento…-

Misty rió con suavidad, luego envolvió a su amiga en un apretado abrazo -Feliz Navidad, Melody-

- Igualmente para ti, Myst…-

Permanecieron en esa posición algunos segundos más, hasta que decidieron separarse. Una para salir por la puerta con excesiva prisa, mientras la otra sonreía con sus ojos apenas cerrados.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Me robaste el corazón,_

_Aunque yo quede en el olvido…_

- Feliz navidad para ti también…- Misty ronroneó con suavidad. Se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, sostenía el celular junto a su oído con una mano, en tanto la restante se ubicaba a la altura de su corazón. Tan solo cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde la medianoche cuando la llamada había llegado.

El cielo se hallaba abierto ante sus ojos, iluminado a intervalos por los fuegos artificiales. Las estrellas se veían como nunca en aquel firmamento despejado, no había nubes, y no estaba nevando. Definitivamente Dios se había compadecido regándoles una noche, clara y limpia. Y hasta la temperatura -aunque baja- era agradable y soportable para esa época del año.

Y las hermanas Waterflower estaban aprovechando al máximo aquel beneficio, observando aquel espectáculo de luces desde la terraza del gimnasio, lanzando exclamaciones de júbilo ante cada nueva bengala multicolor que iluminaba el cielo.

_- ¿Cómo está todo por allí?- _prosiguió la voz masculina desde el celular, y luego del inicial saludo. Esta se oía familiar e intima.

Misty se arregló el cuello de su abrigo e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -Perfecto. Es una noche bellísima gracias a Dios…-

_- ¿Y Soleil?-_

- Muy emocionada con las bengalas que le trajiste…- sonrió observando a la pequeña que con gorro, bufanda y guantes dibujaba estelas en la oscuridad, siendo vigilada de cerca por sus tías.

- ¡Mami, mírame!- exclamó la niña de pronto agitando la estrella artificial con una enorme sonrisa.

Misty le devolvió el gesto -Ten cuidado con eso, cariño-

- Sip, mamita- la niña se alejó con Violet hacia donde estaba Brock para que le encendiera otra.

_- Muero por estar ahí con ustedes…-_prosiguió la voz masculina haciendo que volviera a prestar atención a su plática telefónica.

_-_ Pero sí estas aquí, Ash - la joven pelirroja respondió cerrando los ojos, la mano sobre su corazón se dirigió lentamente hacia abajo -Estas aquí con nosotros…-

_- ¡Pero no es lo mismo!-_

Ella rió al oír su tono caprichoso. Imaginó el ceño fruncido y la expresión airosa del joven -No es bueno tampoco que te aventures a venir - replicó -Las carreteras son un desastre en estas épocas. Es un viaje muy largo, y no te permitiré hacerlo…-

Ash soltó una risita _- También tengo un auto no lo olvides-_

- Ni lo sueñes- se despegó de la pared. Observó el cielo con sus grandes ojos claros, ni rastros de que fuera una fría noche invernal. La brisa nocturna le acarició las mejillas y le alborotó el cabello. Caminó de su lugar en la pared hacia la niña que se encontraba de la mano de Daisy viendo los fuegos que Jared -su novio- acababa de lanzar y que iluminaron una vez más el cielo. Ella observaba absolutamente extasiada cada nueva explosión de color - Soly, princesita, tu papá está al teléfono…-

- ¡Papá!- esta exclamó olvidando el espectáculo nocturno, corriendo desesperada hasta donde su madre se hallaba. Se detuvo bruscamente, acomodando el grueso borde de su gorro rosado que había caído cubriéndole los ojos -¡Papá!- exclamó una vez más alargando sus bracitos hacia la joven.

Misty sonrió, y sandwichando el teléfono entre su hombro y cuello, alzó con extrema suavidad a su hija.

- ¡Feliz navidad, papi!- dijo la niña tomando el pequeño celular y colocándolo en su oído.

_- Hey, cariño, feliz navidad para ti también- _fue la réplica con una risita _-Pero cuéntame ¿Qué estas haciendo?-_

Soleil miró a su madre antes de contestar -¡Estábamos lanzando fuegos artificiales con los tíos Brock y Jared…!. ¡También mamá y yo encendimos las bengalas que me obsequiaste, papito!-

_- Ten cuidado con eso, Soly…-_

- Mamá dijo lo mismo- asintió olvidando que el joven no podía verla -Pero las tías siempre está conmigo cuidándome ¿cierto mami?- Misty afirmó con un gesto besándole la mejilla. Soleil continuó -¿Vendrás mañana a abrir los regalos conmigo?-

Se oyó un suspiro _-No lo creo, cariño…- _

- Oh…-

Hizo una pausa -_Pero estoy seguro que Santa te ha enviado eso que tanto querías…-_

- ¡Aún no!-

_- ¿Cómo sabes que aún no, princesita, si todavía no has abierto tus obsequios?-_

Soleil miró a su madre, quien le devolvió el gesto confundida; la joven había estado escuchando la plática y ahora trataba de entender algo de lo que había oído. La pequeña sonrió débilmente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro -Olvida lo que dije, papá. Estoy segura que Santa cumplirá mi pedido, tienes razón…-

_- Exacto, princesita, ahora pásame con tu mamá-_

- Sip, buenas noches papito- escuchó la réplica del otro lado y le tendió el celular a la joven, luego volvió a abrazarse a ella colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. El cabello de Misty le hizo cosquillas en la cara.

- Hey…- Misty susurró con suavidad.

_- ¿Pasarás la semana allí?-_

- Aún no lo sé…- hizo una pausa -Mis hermanas insistieron en que lo hiciera…-

_- ¡Pero Myst hace semanas que no nos vemos…!-_

- Lo sé- lo interrumpió, y cerró los ojos -Es que ellas insistieron, solo por unos cuantos días… desean tener a la niña cerca ahora que estamos finalmente en vacaciones…-

_- Pero…-_

- Después de la fiesta de fin de año todo será diferente…- se apresuró a agregar.

_- ¿Lo juras?-_

Misty sonrió lentamente -Lo juro-

_- Recuerda, haré que cumplas -como sea- ese juramento…-_

- No será necesario- sopló un mechón de cabello rojo que se le metió en los labios - Créeme-

Él guardó silencio unos segundos, luego añadió, su voz más relajada _-Entonces solo me resta desearte Feliz Navidad otra vez…-_

- Supongo que si-

_- Feliz navidad, Myst…-_

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y respondió -Igualmente para ti…- inclinó la cabeza -Y extiende mis saludos para Melody y Tracey-

_-Lo haré… ¿Nos vemos en una semana?-_

- Si…-

Ash no dijo más, los segundos transcurrieron y la comunicación seguía intacta pese a que no había dicho palabra. Su respiración se oía suave y rítmica por el teléfono.

_- Recuerda que… que te quiero…-_ murmuró finalmente.

La sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó, al igual que el color radiante que trepó a sus mejillas.

- Yo también Ash…- una de sus manos tocó la cabeza de la pequeña en su hombro. Se corrigió con suavidad -Nosotros también…-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Continuará…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Nota:_

_No me maten! _

_T.T Tuve que cortarlo aquí porque el capítulo entero era demasiado largo, así que lo he dividido en dos (28 hojas de Word! Como iba a torturarlos con semejante cosa??? xD) Pero bueno, a mi favor añado que esto está completamente acabado -y listo, y completo, y esperando por ustedes- y que si quieren verlo online muy pronto, este capítulo (el 23) debe recibir muchos reviwcitos xD, ya saben, cuanto más review reciba, más rápido voy a actualizar el 24…_

_Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado hasta aquí… -No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar!. Dejaré la cursilería para el prox. chap xD- Y gracias a todos por sus review! Los adoro!!! n.n_

_Y a quienes se han sumado a este fic, pues nada, solo 'Bienvenidos!' _

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_**Fecha de inicio de este capítulo: **Octubre del 2006_

_**Fecha de culminación: **14 de enero del 2007 (Si! Ayer, ayer terminé de escribir todo el cap! n.n)_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_**Me robaste el corazón **© Alex Campos, etc..._


	24. Y Despues II

_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, no se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad._

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_El amor nunca deja de ser..._

_(The Holy Bible)._

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

**Meu Anjo**

_Capítulo 24: Y Después... (Segunda Parte)_

_Espérame por la mañana…_

_Antes de que salga el sol, _

_Antes que comience el día, quiero darte mi canción…_

_Espérame cuando las aves aún no empiezan a cantar,_

_Cuando todo está en silencio yo contigo quiero hablar…_

La luz de las lámparas caía bañando su cabello negro como la medianoche. El fulgor dorado resaltaba de manera mística el tono azabache de su pelo, arrancando reflejos azures conforme sus movimientos, acompasados, perfectos, se desplazaban sobre la improvisada pista de baile. Hasta su piel morena parecía tener más bríos aquella noche, junto a sus ojos castaños, que fulguraban, felices, tentadores, cada vez que se detenían en ella por mínimos segundos. Y es que en esos momentos su completa atención estaba puesta en Soleil y en los pasos de Vals que estaba tratando de enseñarle.

Misty tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no dejar su lugar en el sillón, y correr hacia donde Ash estaba bailando para besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. En esos momentos componía un hermoso cuadro familiar, con la niña en sus brazos moviéndose al compás de la suave melodía que flotaba en el ambiente. Los ojos de ambos conectados, unidos en impecable armonía, en medio de los vaivenes de la música.

Y él le sonreía a intervalos, de esa maravillosa forma en la que indicaba que todo estaba bien y en su correspondiente lugar; y que lo que veían sus grandes ojos claros era correcto, cierto.

- ¿No se ven bonitos?-

La voz a su lado ilustró perfectamente sus pensamientos. Misty se giró con una gran sonrisa hacia Duplica, quien estaba sentada junto a ella con su pequeño bebé en brazos.

- Es un cuadro perfecto- asintió dejando la copa de gaseosa sobre la mesa. Por lo bajo notó que Dawlish se encontraba a algunos pasos de ellos, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, parecía muy ansioso y expectante -Tu hijo parece tener grandes deseos de bailar…-

- ¿Y ya sabes con quien, no?- la mujer de cabello verde soltó una pequeña risita.

Misty volvió su mirada hacia el frente, hacia la pareja amada que seguía moviéndose -esta vez con mayor soltura- por el impecable suelo de mármol. Los largos mechones de cabello de Soleil creaban una estela perfecta ante cada nueva voltereta que su padre le hacia dar, su risa infantil se confundía con las notas de la melodía.

Cerró los ojos.

- Ambos se adoran- añadió una nueva voz -No hay dudas de ello-

Misty volvió a sonreír. Sin haberla visto, sabía que Melody estaba allí, de pie junto a su asiento.

- Y han conseguido lo que querían; Soleil a su papá, y Ash… a ti…-

- Vaya forma de resumirlo- Duplica observó a sus amigas -Una simple frase que ilustra lo ocurrido en todo este año…- _(n/a¿Un año?. ¿UN AÑO?. Cinco -¡casi CINCO!- años ha durado este fic, Duplica!!!!)_

Misty cubrió sus mejillas, aún abochornada por la última oración de Melody.

- … Y tú, como _bonus_, has conseguido a ambos- siguió diciendo en tanto se sentaba junto a ella.

- Ya, Melody. El rostro de Misty está tan rojo como su cabello- Duplica apoyó la cabeza crispada del bebé junto a su mejilla y reprimió una carcajada ante la cómica expresión de su amiga. Esta les había dado la espalda a ambos con el pretexto de acomodar su cabello -Tienes una niña que te adora, y un hombre que se muere por estar junto a ti…-

- Que te ama…-

- Te adora…-

- Te respeta…-

- Te idolatra…-

- Y que haría cualquier cosa por ti…-

- Como invitarte a bailar- intervino una tercera voz. Masculina y poderosa, que casi las hizo saltar de sus asientos.

Las mejillas de Misty se incendiaron el doble al ver al joven con su mano extendida hacia ella. Lucía traje, y nunca le pareció haberlo visto tan sexy y atractivo como aquella noche, en ese momento.

- ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta Ash?- Duplica le preguntó con una muequita maliciosa.

- Intentando, siempre y cuando Gary no se me cruce en el camino-

- Mmhm… Por más que digas eso, la sonrisa de tus labios y el brillo de tus ojos hablan de otra cosa…- Melody le guiñó el ojo y luego se levantó de su lugar al ver a Aislinn corriendo hacia ella con los listones que adornaban su cabello, sueltos en sus manos. La alzó y acto seguido se perdió de vista.

Duplica advirtió que los dos jóvenes restantes tenían su completa atención puesta en ellos mismos. Aseguró al bebé contra su cuello, y este lanzó un pequeño gemido que pronto se convirtió en llanto, se puso de pie dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Miró a Ash y a Misty con una sonrisa.

- Me llevaré a Taylor para que puedan hablar a sus anchas…-

Pero tal y como lo pensaba, ambos no le dieron mucha importancia, continuaron viéndose como si un poderoso imán flotara entre ellos. La joven de cabello verde se encogió de hombros, ocultando una risita y se alejó de ambos con su bebé en brazos que gimoteaba a más no poder.

- ¿Y bien?- él se volvió a Misty tras la partida de Duplica. Vio la copa llena sobre la mesa y se la tomó de un trago, frunció la nariz al ver lo que era -¿Gaseosa?-

Ella rió levemente -Puedo variar de vez en cuando-

- Te conseguiré _champagne _si deseas-

- No, con esto está bien-

- ¿No?- repitió Ash incrédulo -¿Por qué no?-

- Es muy pronto para perder el control ¿no crees?-

- Si, pero…- le tocó la mejilla -Yo podría hacerme cargo de ti si eso sucediera…-

Misty volvió a reír, abochornada.

- De todos modos no era eso lo que vine a decirte…- él se incorporó un poco, tocándose apenado la cabeza. Volvió sus marrones ojos a ella a la par que le extendía su mano -¿Quieres bailar?-

Ella lo observó dubitativa. Meneó lentamente la cabeza -No lo creo-

- ¿Por qué?-

-No soy buena con eso, lo sabes…-

- Tonterías, ven aquí- tomó la pequeña mano que descansaba entre los pliegues de satén negro que constituían su falda, y enlazando sus dedos a los suyos la hizo ponerse de pie de un suave, pero firme, estirón -Vamos a bailar como se debe-

Misty rió nerviosamente mientras él la arrastraba hacia donde Melody y Tracey hacían los honores, bailando un estupendo vals. Metros de ellos, Soleil y Dawlish hacían otro tanto bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada de Gary, cuyo brazo descansaba en los hombros de Duplica y su bebé. Brock y Lily, quienes también habían sido invitados a la fiesta, bailaban suavemente, aparentemente perdidos en su propio mundo; sin notar la mirada repleta de vergüenza con que los veía su único hijo.

Las manos de Ash se deslizaron gentilmente por su cintura, en tanto la obligaba a hacer lo propio, ubicando las pequeñas manos de ella en torno a su cuello. Misty alzó sus grandes ojos hacia él.

- Promete que te moverás despacio…- le susurró -Que me sostendrás con fuerza si resbalo…-

- ¿Qué significa todo eso?-

- Solo prométemelo, tengo miedo de caer y…- lo miró con cierta impotencia.

- Está bien- Ash la estrechó ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Restó la barbilla entre los cabellos de la joven, antes de besar su frente -Si eso es importante para ti…- ella suspiró de alivio -¿Es algún tipo de moda u algo?-

Misty rió con suavidad -No del todo, solo es un tema de mujeres-

- En el cual no debo inmiscuirme ¿cierto?-

Ella asintió y rodeó con firmeza el cuello del joven, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras él comenzaba su lento y perfecto desplazamiento a través de la sala. La nueva canción, otro vals, flotaba en la habitación como un pájaro suspendido a mitad de vuelo. Y los pies de Ash se movían con precisión sobre los cerámicos de mármol, y era muy fácil seguirlo, sujetando su cintura con fuerza y gentileza a la vez, haciéndola girar como si no pesara nada, como si fuera una pluma, en tanto el movimiento de su vestido la acompañaba, ondulándose teatralmente a su alrededor.

Él tarareaba la música entre dientes y el tibio halo de su aliento le rebotaba en las mejillas. Sus manos dejaron de ser sueltas y se apretujaron a su cuerpo, en un claro abrazo. Y Misty suspiró complacida, la unión de sus cuerpos era real, perfecta, y se amalgamaban de un modo tal que ella podía sentirse a resguardo y protegida; en su condición de mujer, de ser humano, y en la medida de saberse amada por alguien, no cualquier alguien, sino por la misma persona en quien ella había depositado su amor.

- Soleil y ese niño están juntos otra vez…- oyó la voz de Ash, suave pero resuelta junto a su oído.

- Déjalos, son pequeños y se gustan mucho…-

- ¿Qué?- se interrumpió para verlos.

- Son amigos, Ash, y tú sabes que deben gustarse mutuamente para ser amigos…- volvió a aferrarse de su cuello, instándole a que continuara. Él resopló contra su cabello, pero se calmó al sentirla cerca.

- No me agrada que te refieras a la palabra 'gustar' cuando hablas de nuestra hija, sobretodo si el nombre de Dawlish también está presente en la misma oración-

- Por amor de Dios, son niños pequeños y no entienden el completo significado de la palabra…-

- Sin embargo cuando te conocí también era un niño y supe inmediatamente que me gustabas, y no hablo del hecho de ser mi amiga…-

- ¡Mientes!- Misty le dio un golpecito en el brazo -No mezcles los temas; cuando te pesqué del río aquella vez estabas demasiado concentrado en escapar de los Spearows como para ponerme atención…- él iba a protestar - Y tu segundo pensamiento en esos momentos era que debías entrar en la LIGA y convertirte en un maestro Pokémon…-

- ¿Si fue así como tú dices porque crees que permití que viajaras conmigo?-

- ¿Por qué me debías una bicicleta, la cual aún no has pagado?- ella alzó una esquina de sus rosados labios en una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Eh… no… aparte de eso…- sonrió inocentemente -Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, era un poco denso en esos momentos para darme cuenta, lo reconozco, pero…-

- ¿Un poco?- Misty volvió a reírse -¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabías que yo existía!-

Ash se inclinó ante ella, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven se moviera hacia atrás -¿Acaso crees que es fácil ignorar a una persona con genio y temperamento impulsivo, con el carmesí profundo en sus cabellos y cuyas pupilas son semejantes a tormentas de verano?- ella parpadeó impresionada -¿Crees que he sido ciego a tus múltiples encantos?. ¿Que era indiferente a tus sonrisas, a la forma en que me mirabas cuando pasabas a mi lado?. ¿Crees que me asqueaba tu contacto cuando me abrazabas para desearme suerte antes de cada batalla?-

- Yo… no lo sé…-

- ¿Por qué piensas que me ponía nervioso cuando estábamos juntos y peleábamos sin remedio?- la tomó de los hombros con suavidad. Ahora estaban inmóviles en la pista, mirándose fijamente -Ya había caído por ti… desde mucho antes que te des cuenta…-

- No…-

Él sonrió -Siempre fuiste tan terca, Myst… y ese es un rasgo que he aprendido a amar a través de los años… como otra de las tantas cosas que amo de ti. Tu personalidad, valiente, decidida, impetuosa como el mar que habita en tus ojos. Tu determinación, tu constancia… Eres simplemente perfecta para mí…- hizo una pausa -Y con el tiempo eso no ha cambiado-

Las mejillas de ella se vetearon de rubor, su mirada nunca desapareció de los grandes ojos castaños -¿Por qué estás haciéndome una declaración de amor…?-

Ash volvió a sonreír, su rostro descendió hasta el suyo -¿Tú que crees?-

- Yo…- Misty parpadeó. Sabía a donde quería llegar, pero… ¿Aquí y ahora?

- Quiero que estemos juntos, Myst- colocó una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos se cerraron -Es lo que he deseado desde que nos conocimos, desde que confesaste que me amabas, desde que aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, aún cuando te fuiste esa mañana hace cinco años… Lo he deseado en todo ese tiempo, durante mi estadía en Europa, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, cuando supe de la existencia de Soleil, a pesar de mis múltiples faltas y errores eres lo que más deseo en la tierra… Te quiero conmigo…- el rostro suave reaccionó a las caricias de sus dedos, el cristalino aguamarina de las pupilas de Misty se dejó ver entre las gruesas pestañas negras. Estaba viéndolo fijamente, no perdiendo detalle de lo que decía -Nunca seré perfecto, soy terco e inmaduro; soy torpe, obstinado y en ciertos momentos hasta infantil…- rió avergonzado - Realmente soy una pobre elección para una mujer, pero… te necesito… _las _necesito, a ti y a Soly para sentirme completo en mi vida…-

Ella no dijo nada por varios segundos, seguía en la muda contemplación de él y sus palabras.

- Creo que no fue lo más correcto para decir en un momento como este… en lugar de convencerte a volver conmigo, he hecho todo lo contrario exponiendo mis falencias… ¿Qué mujer sensata aceptaría vivir con un hombre así…?-

Finalmente Misty se echó a reír, él se azoró aún más, poniéndose tan rojo como el cabello de ella. La joven acercó los labios a la mano que seguía sujetando su mejilla y con suavidad se la besó.

- Yo aceptaría vivir con él…- susurró y tocó los dedos masculinos con sus labios una vez más -Yo aceptaría vivir con ese hombre porque lo amo… Lo he amado en las mismas situaciones que ha descrito, aún cuando lo creí culpable de mis propios errores, desbaratando mis planes huecos y superfluos… Y lo amo… lo amo ahora con más intensidad que antes…-

Ash dejó de sonreír y la observó seriamente, en tanto Misty ascendía su rostro al suyo. Sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos e invitantes.

Entonces no fueron necesarias palabras u acciones.

Porque todo había sido dicho y hecho ya.

Y cuando ambos se besaron pareció que el mundo se detenía, como si la noche entera hubiera esperado ese momento. Y sonrieron junto a sus labios al sentir la sensación, lánguida, extraña, recorriéndolos. Esa sensación que había sido tan familiar desde el primer beso, allá muchos años atrás, y que se había vuelto inalterable con el tiempo.

Ash la rodeó con sus brazos, y el cuerpo pequeño y cálido de ella se unió en perfecta amalgama a como lo hacían sus labios en aquel momento. Manos juntas, dedos entrelazados y las mismas palabras de amor que dichas en diferentes idiomas significaban lo mismo, que rebotaban una y otra vez contra sus bocas. Susurradas por uno, repetidas por otro al cabo de unos segundos, hasta que se convirtieron en un eco desesperado y angustioso para que el otro lo reconociera, lo aceptara. Escalando en intensidad y en vigor junto a sus propios besos.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Cuando finalmente se separaron, se quedaron así juntos, sus frentes unidas, sus cuerpos pegados. Respirando con suavidad, intentando serenarse.

Ash alzó su mano una vez más, y con los ojos cerrados tocó la mejilla de Misty, sus labios, como si buscara cerciorarse de que lo que había ocurrido allí era cierto. Que ella era real. Y entonces sonrió, apoyó los labios en otro beso, más suave, más calmo, en la frente de la joven.

- ¿Eso significa que volverás conmigo?-

Misty le rozó el cuello con su nariz -Depende… aún estoy esperando la pregunta…-

- ¿La pregunta?-

- La pregunta que suele hacerse en estos casos…-

Ash rió abiertamente -Ya me la has hecho tú ¿recuerdas?. En Hoenn ¿o debo refrescarte la memoria?-

Misty abrió los ojos al sentir que algo se deslizaba en su dedo. Pestañeó reiteradas veces hasta que entendió que se trataba de un anillo, y no cualquiera sino…

- ¡Mi alianza de compromiso!- exclamó extasiada, observando la argolla conocida, cuyo diamante fulguraba radiante bajo las luces del salón -Mi _real _alianza… no puedo creer que la conserves…-

Ash soltó un suave suspiro -La he llevado conmigo durante todo este tiempo… No podía deshacerme de ella, sería como deshacerme de ti…-

Misty ladeó la mano hacia los lados, viendo como los diferentes haces de luz hacían resaltar el increíble color aguamarina de la piedra. Era algo que también solía hacer años atrás -cuando él le había puesto el anillo por primera vez- giraba sus dedos extasiada, para ver los destellos cristalinos, y estos siempre se reflejaban en sus ojos, como si el diamante supiera que esas pupilas también llevaba su misterioso color.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y le sonrió -Gracias…- y lo besó con suavidad.

- No tienes que agradecerme, Myst…- acarició su mano, el delgado lazo de metal se le antojó tibio contra sus dedos - Finalmente está donde tiene que estar…-

Volvieron a abrazarse por varios minutos, sin decirse palabras, porque necesitaban esos instantes en silencio, juntos, para la completa cura de sus almas, y de sus espíritus. Permanecieron de pie, con sus brazos rodeándose con fuerza, bebiendo del calor y la seguridad que el otro transmitía. Y cuando finalmente se separaron, había lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, pues aquello que no había sido dicho con palabras, había sido confesado y transmitido en ese corto lapso de tiempo, en ese abrazo silencioso y desesperado. Últimos ruegos de perdón, promesas de amor ferviente, y palabras de agradecimiento.

- Ya no más lágrimas…- susurró Ash secando las mejillas de la joven, en tanto ella procedía a hacer lo mismo con las suyas. Como respuesta obtuvo un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza.

Ambos se giraron para buscar a sus amigos y se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente solos en el salón. La música aún sonaba, pero con suavidad, creando un ambiente íntimo y discreto. Se miraron, sonrojados e incómodos, por haber estado tan en su mundo como para advertir que los habían dejado a solas. Rompieron a caminar, abrazados, hasta el salón comedor, mientras hablaban entre susurros.

La larga mesa ya estaba puesta. La vajilla relucía en el blanco mantel, junto a las altas copas de cristal, y los invitados se encontraban ya ocupando sus respectivos lugares. El corazón de ambos se les fue a los pies al notar que todos se giraron al oírlos entrar.

- Y vaya que al fin se dignan en aparecer- Lily sobó el cabello de su hijo y rió abiertamente al notar la expresión abochornada de ambos jóvenes.

- Estaban demasiado metidos en si mismos como para oír que estábamos llamándolos- Melody no pudo evitar decir compartiendo la sonrisa del resto.

- … Y hasta tuvimos que llevarnos a los niños para que no presenciaran ese tipo de espectáculos…- Gary murmuró maliciosamente, recibiendo un movimiento de cejas muy exagerado por parte de Duplica, que era más una advertencia que un gesto cariñoso.

- Perdonen…- Ash susurró tocándose la cabeza inocentemente -Asumo que perdimos… perdí la noción del tiempo…-

- No queda duda- Brock sonrió, y volviéndose ayudó a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, que como loca peleaba por bajarse de la alta silla en la que estaba sentada.

- ¡Mami¡Papi!- exclamó, su vestido rosa acompañó su larga carrera hasta ellos. Abrazó sus piernas -¡Yo vi que estaban dándose besitos durante el vals!-

El rubor de ambos ascendió aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

- ¡Y las tías estaban riéndose de lo bonitos que se veían…!- Soleil alzó la cabeza para verlos, asintiendo con sus enormes ojos bien abiertos. Parecía tan feliz y complacida.

- Ah…- Misty sintió el fuego alrededor de su rostro, Ash no le era de demasiada ayuda -Soly…- su mirada se dirigió al resto. Todos sonreían -Lo sentimos… ciertamente olvidamos en que lugar y situación estábamos…-

- ¡Pero si fue muy lindo verlos, tía Myst!- Dawlish intervino, observando de reojo -y sorprendido- al alto joven que estaba muy ruborizado como para mirar a alguno de los presentes. El niño se permitió sonreír, después de todo el padre de Soleil no era tan malo como parecía…

- A mí me dio pena…-Ian murmuró por lo bajo -Mis papás hacen eso todo el tiempo…-

- ¡Los míos también!- Dawlish se volvió hacia el niño, extendió los brazos sobre la mesa en tanto procedía a explicar - Mi papá dice que besa a mi mamá porque la quiere mucho… Y si tía Myst y…- vaciló, no había manera en que le dijera _tío _al padre de Soleil -Si tía Myst y el señor Ash se besan es porque también se aman mucho…-

- Si tú lo dices…-

La joven pelirroja se inclinó hacia su hija que continuaba muy alborotada -Cálmate cariño…-

Colocó la mano en su cabeza para aplacarla un poco, y el débil resplandor azur surgió de entre sus dedos una vez más. Aquel acto desató otra serie de comentarios excitados, y que todos se levantaran apresuradamente de sus lugares para abrazarlos.

- ¡Te lo propuso!- la voz de Melody se ahogó contra su cuello.

- Algo así…- observó por sobre su hombro a Ash, quien se encontraba respectivamente preso bajo los abrazos de Tracey y Brock. Gary se encontraba a su lado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y le estaba diciendo algo. A juzgar por la expresión divertida del joven de cabello castaño, estaba disfrutando a mares el efecto que sus palabras causaban al otro muchacho. Ash estaba rojo a más no poder.

Soleil observaba emocionada la escena, sus ojos brillaban grandes y cristalinos mientras veía como todos los presentes abrazaban y daban muestras de cariño hacia sus padres. Finalmente su sonrisa se amplió al ver el anillo, delicado, fulgurando entre los níveos dedos de Misty. Lágrimas asomaron a sus pequeños ojos, y parpadeó evitándolas.

_- Por fin…-_ Soleil cerró sus ojitos, sus manos unidas bajo la barbilla.

Por fin.

Por fin, después de años de plegarias y súplicas silenciosas, sus padres estarían juntos de nuevo. Como debía ser. Como una real familia.

_- Por fin… -_reiteró. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de entre sus párpados cerrados -_Gracias Dios…-_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Espérame, luz de mi corazón, espérame_

_Estrella de la mañana_

_Te quiero ver…_

- ¿Seguro que no deseas quedarte a pasar la noche aquí?. Tenemos lugar de sobra…- Duplica sonreía poniendo la mano en el hombro desnudo de su amiga. Alzó ligeramente la voz para que esta se oyera sobre la conversación que el resto estaba manteniendo en la sala. La Sra Ketchum había llegado minutos antes y se encontraba con los demás en el living poniéndose al tanto de la 'nuevas' noticias.

Solo algunos minutos habían transcurrido de la medianoche, y la atmósfera -contrario a como había sido en Navidad- se había vuelto fría, húmeda y extraña. Había empezado a nevar una hora atrás, y aunque los copos caían lentamente, se notaba ya su delgado manto en el paisaje nocturno de allá afuera.

Misty sabía que debía apurarse antes de que el clima empeorara, lo cual sucedería si seguía allí de pie debatiéndose consigo misma.

- No, Duplica. Muchas gracias, pero prefiero irme- respondió.

El grueso cortinaje púrpura estaba corrido y ambas habían estado observando por el inmenso ventanal. Nada del panorama de allá afuera indicaba que aquella fuera una noche festiva. _Fin de Año_. Cierto era que la casa de la joven de cabello verde quedaba alejada de la ciudad, y quizás a ello se debiera el solitario espectáculo que se dejaba entrever bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

- Pero…-

- Está bien…- Misty le sonrió restando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. La tela del vestido rojo que aquella tenía puesto le pareció demasiado fría a su tacto - La carretera aún es fiable si parto ahora…-

- ¿Estas segura?- la preocupación bailó en los ambarinos ojos de Duplica. Volvió a mirar al pálido exterior con una mueca.

- Si, completamente- la mano de Misty rozó su abdomen con suavidad.

-¿Y bien, que hacen aquí?- Melody se unió a ellas con una copa de _champagne _en la mano, bebió un poco y la ofreció, asqueada, a ambas jóvenes.

- Estoy amamantando, sabes que no puedo beber…- Duplica respondió con un suspiro de fastidio -Y Gary me controla de que así sea…-

Melody rió con evidente humor, luego alargó la copa hacia la otra muchacha.

- No-

- ¿No?-

- Debo conducir ahora- meneó la cabeza -Nada de alcohol debe haber en mi sistema-

- ¿Ya te vas?. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con nosotros?-

Misty se quitó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla -Realmente deseo ir a casa, y además, no quiero ser una molestia para Duplica…-

- ¡Dios!- exclamó la aludida tocándose la frente -No eres ninguna molestia-

- Agradezco sinceramente tu buena disposición, Duplica- se incorporó de su lugar -Pero _deseo _ir a casa-

- Bien, tú ganas-

Melody se encogió de hombros, giró sobre sus talones y levantó el pesado cortinaje púrpura, el blanco paisaje exterior la hizo suspirar -Que horrible noche…-

- Estoy de acuerdo- Duplica tocó el frío cristal con sus dedos -Ni parece que en esta noche acaba de irse otro año…-

Misty se alejó de ellas, la frase de la joven había sonado tan triste y nostálgica. Cerró los ojos y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, caminó hasta la sala balanceándose sensualmente gracias a la amplia falda de satén negro que acompañaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Apoyó las manos en el umbral y observó a los allí presentes.

Ash y Brock estaban hablando a un costado, el primero sonreía ante algo que el segundo parecía estar contándole. A primera vista, el mayor de los amigos no había cambiado mucho, era más alto, serio y controlado, pero a pesar de todo, seguía preocupándose por el bienestar de todos. Y sus dos amigos menores no eran la excepción. El gesto de Misty se amplió al ver el grato abrazo que ambos hombres se dieron, y muy dentro ella supo que la larga etapa de desencuentro, estaba por fin sellada por un nuevo lazo de amistad.

Ladeó la cabeza, y apoyó la mejilla en sus manos, parte de su ondeado cabello le cayó en el hombre derecho. Tracey estaba muy concentrado hablando con Gary quien tenía al pequeño Taylor en sus brazos. El bebé estaba profundamente dormido y parecía muy cómodo con el ligero alboroto a su alrededor. Volvió a sonreír, la imagen de Gary era la de todo un hombre de familia y le sentaba a la perfección.

Lily se encontraba sentada junto al sillón, fijando su vista en algo que allí había, y Misty se acercó algunos pasos para saber en que se había entretenido… y lo supo: Aislin y Soleil se encontraban recostadas una junto a la otra, sus manitas entrelazadas, ambas dormidas y con sus cabecitas tan juntas que la larga cabellera color ébano de ambas parecía ser una sola. En el otro extremo del sillón, yacían también dormidos Ian y Dawlish, aunque al contrario de las niñas, los dos muchachitos estaban completamente separados.

- No sabía que se habían dormido…- susurró dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Las pequeñas empezaron a parpadear apenas acabaron sus postres, y Soleil insistió en acompañar a su prima- Lily respondió a media voz.

- Soly quiere mucho a Aislinn y por eso siempre está al pendiente de ella-

- Si, se nota que el cariño es recíproco…-

Misty asintió e inclinándose depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojada de su hija, luego hizo lo mismo con la pequeña que se hallaba a su lado.

- Esas niñas serán inseparables una vez que crezcan…- dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas, y acto seguido un par de fuertes brazos se enredaron a su cintura obligándola a incorporarse. Su espalda chocó con algo tibio y reconfortante.

- Estoy de acuerdo…- ella susurró volteando a ver a su captor. Ash se inclinó y la besó en el cuello -Mmhm…-

- Es extraño que estés de acuerdo conmigo ¿te sientes bien?- apoyó los labios en su frente, y un tenue aroma a jazmines le llegó a la nariz.

Misty se rió, y se dejó hacer respondiendo de buen ánimo a las caricias, medianamente concentrada en el lugar donde estaban. Lily reprimió una risita incómoda y los espió por lo bajo notando que, lejos de parecer desubicados o escandalosos, se asemejaban más a un par de adolescentes enamorados en su primera cita, que a una joven pareja a punto de casarse.

Ash depositó un último beso en la mejilla de la joven, y la dejó ir tomándola solamente de la mano.

- ¿Y que haces?- le preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que Lily también lo oyera. Brock apareció en ese momento junto a ella, y extendió su larga chaqueta sobre el cuerpo dormido de su hijo. Se sentó junto a su esposa en el sillón y observó a ambos jóvenes con interés.

- Pues estaba viendo que ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir- se soltó de la mano de Ash - Brock, ya que estas aquí ¿no me ayudas a cargar a la niña hasta el vehículo?-

-¿Yo?- el aludido la miró confundido. El muchacho moreno también lo estaba, y veía a su prometida con la misma expresión equívoca.

- Sabes que _no_ puedo cargar a Soleil yo sola…- le dijo con los ojos que cooperara sin preguntar.

- Pues, supongo…- Brock se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando el brazo de Ash lo frenó.

- Yo lo haré- miró a Misty con una ceja arqueada -Y también te llevaré y te dejaré sana y salva en tu casa…- se inclinó hacia la niña que no se había movido y continuaba tomada de la mano de Aislinn.

Misty les guiñó un ojo a la pareja y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a despedirse de los demás.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Espérame, dueño de mi amor espérame,_

_Serás mi primera cita, _

_Ahí estaré…_

- Cariño me alegro sinceramente que hayas decidido quedarte entre nosotros- Delilah Ketchum decía con su dulzura característica, tomando los hombros pálidos de Misty con ternura. La mujer no había cambiado mucho en apariencia, su cabello aún era de aquel lustroso castaño claro, aunque ahora estaba levemente rayado por canas, y su rostro -siempre sin maquillaje- poseía imperceptibles arrugas junto a sus ojos, sobretodo cuando sonreía, pero su aspecto y su trato seguía igual de jovial que años anteriores. -Asumo que Ash está más que encantado con tu decisión…-

La joven ladeó la cabeza sonriendo -No ha sido mi decisión realmente…- la miró, la dama tenía una mueca confusa - Se podría decir que hubo varias causas muy poderosas, una en especial y por lo demás _muy _importante, que prácticamente me ha _obligado _a rechazar esa propuesta en Francia… Y no es que Charie y el resto no lo haya sospechado… creo que lo veían venir…-

- ¿Y cual ha sido esa razón, cariño?. ¿Tu relación con Ash?-

- No exactamente…- Misty sonrió, observó a sus dos amigas por sobre el hombro de la mujer -Pero tiene mucho que ver con él…-

La Sra Ketchum abrió grandes sus ojos castaños, el parecido con su hijo fue extremadamente notorio en ese punto. Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa conocedora, soltó un pequeño jadeó y apresó a la muchacha contra su pecho.

Misty ahogó el sonido de su risa contra el hombro de la dama, mientras esta seguía estrechándola.

Minutos después cuando Ash finalmente tuvo a Soleil en brazos, y la hubo tapado con el abrigo de la niña y su propia chaqueta, advirtió que tanto Melody como Duplica estaban asfixiando a Misty con sus brazos, su madre estaba de pie tras ellas con las manos juntas cubriéndose los labios, sus ojos llorosos. Las cabezas de las tres jóvenes estaban muy juntas, los colores de sus cabellos chocaban de una forma extraña y divertida, y él supo sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que las tres estaban llorando. Pero no por algo triste o desconsolado. Sino que al contrario…

Y eso lo advirtió porque Gary y Tracey de repente se giraron hacia él y compartieron una sonrisa, ancha, tibia. Y perfecta.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Espérame desde temprano,_

_Yo no quiero el día empezar sin estar en tu presencia,_

_sin saber que cerca estás._

_Espérame que necesito tu mirada sobre mí,_

_Llenas todos mis anhelos_

_Solo así puedo vivir…_

- Sube y ponte el cinturón- le dijo en voz baja cuidando de no despertar al pequeño ángel que se hallaba en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y ubicó a la pequeña en todo el asiento, maniobrando el mencionado lazo para mantenerla firma y evitar cualquier caída. Ya sin poder contenerse besó una y otra vez las sonrojadas mejillas de ella, sintiendo que una acción tan simple como aquella acababa de aguar sus ojos.

Cuando se incorporó y salió del auto para rodearlo y finalmente arrancar, se encontró con que la joven no se había movido de su sitio. Estaba apoyada contra una de las puertas, su cabeza hacia arriba, sus ojos entrecerrados.

Se dirigió hacia ella, reprimiendo un suspiro de fastidio. Los diminutos copos de nieve formaban una especie de hilos de perlas entre su cabello anaranjado, y parecían extenderse hasta el abrigo de ella, dándole un aspecto etéreo y vulnerable. Se detuvo fascinado.

- Myst…- susurró.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos parecían más claros en aquel paisaje níveo y se distinguían con extrema facilidad pese a ser de noche.

- Adoro las noches como esta…- dijo la joven simplemente - La luna parece tan grande, al alcance de la mano, tan pálida, y su luz mortecina diría que se vuelve más blanca gracias al reflejo de la nieve…-

Ash inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado - Si, la luna se ve especialmente bella esta noche, pero hace demasiado frío… y la nieve se vuelve molesta una vez que se derrite…- sacudió su cabello, húmedo por los copos que iban lentamente disolviéndose.

- Eres especialista en arruinar momentos románticos ¿lo sabías?- Misty reprimió una risita tras su mano enguantada, sus ojos chisporretearon.

- Lo sabía- él la tomó del brazo -Me lo has dicho muchas veces ya, ahora sube al auto antes de que te enfermes-

Pero instantáneamente de hacer eso, ella se volvió y de un suave movimiento lo aprisionó contra el vehiculo. Los brazos del joven no la soltaron, ni ella lo soltó a él. Se dejó caer contra su cuerpo con facilidad, usando su largo abrigo para calentarlos a ambos.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi, Ash…-

Él no contestó, le tocó las mejillas con las manos y compartió su sonrisa antes de besarla. Ella respondió a la caricia algunos segundos más antes de separarse, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios húmedos y turgentes.

Pareció pensar en algo que decir.

Y lo dijo para sus adentros, gesticulando silenciosamente con sus suaves labios. Ash lo entendió, restó la mano en su mejilla otra vez, y respondió en voz alta.

- Yo también te amo, Myst…-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Espérame, luz de mi corazón, espérame_

_Estrella de la mañana_

_Te quiero ver…_

- Esto se volverá costumbre…- masculló Ash llevando a la niña dormida a través del pasillo hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que se volverá costumbre?- Misty lo siguió de cerca, adelantándose para encender la luz.

- Esto de que me haces conducir y traerte a casa…- sentó a la niña en la cama y le quitó el abrigo. Soleil estaba tan floja que parecía un trapo.

- Quítale los zapatos y acuéstala así…- susurró corriendo los cobertores -Yo podría habernos traído, pero tú insististe por si no lo recuerdas…-

Él gruñó algo inaudible y terminó de descalzar a la niña, la acostó con cuidado en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas. La pequeña mano de Soleil se apretó en torno a la suya aún teniendo sus párpados cerrados.

Misty sonrió al ver la escena, caminó hacia la puerta como si no hubiera visto nada -Prepararé café, debes estas completamente helado…-

Ash suspiró, era cierto había estado en mangas de camisa desde que salieron de la casa de Duplica, de eso hacía ya más de una hora. Aunque no había sentido frío…

Se volvió a la cama, Soleil seguía apretando su mano con fuerza, y cuando intentó liberarla, esta emitió un sonido de disconformidad, entreabriendo débilmente sus ojos.

- Papi…-

- ¿Estabas despierta cariño?- susurró tocándole la mejilla, y volvió a sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

La niña asintió lentamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron -¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche, papá…?-

Ash consideró seriamente la cuestión -¿Tú deseas que me quede?-

Soleil asintió, apretó aún más su mano -Tú lo prometiste papá, y mamá también lo hizo…-

- Sé que lo prometimos cariño…-

Los párpados de la niña se cerraron una vez más, su voz fue un débil susurro - Tú lo prometiste…-

Él sonrió, se inclinó hasta ella y depositó un tenue beso en su frente. Su respiración era suave y acompasada. Se había dormido. Se permitió cerrar los ojos con ella por unos segundos, oyendo su pacífico intercambio de aire, la sensación parecía tan dulce y familiar, que supo que ya nunca podría irse a dormir sin hacer aquello todos las noches.

- Haremos algo respecto a eso, mi ángel…- susurró contra el oscuro cabello ensortijado, el cálido aroma, tan similar al de Misty hizo que una sonrisa se esbozara en sus labios -Te prometo que no pagarás nunca más por nuestros errores…-

Acomodó una vez la gruesa manta lila sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y se puso de pie. Sonreía cuando apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Por el pasillo, el eco agradable de una luz dorada lo llamaba como si fuera un poderoso imán.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Espérame, dueño de mi amor espérame,_

_Serás mi primera cita, _

_Ahí estaré…_

_Espérame… espérame…_

No había experimentado tal sensación de libertad desde que Misty había dicho que _Si_ ante el clérigo, aquella lejana tarde de primavera. O cuando ella hubo reconocido sus sentimientos hacia él aquel día lluvioso en el jardín de su madre, o cuando entre sonrisas desinhibidas hubo confesado que Soleil era parte de ambos…

Él sonrió al recordarlo. Misty con sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, su sonrisa floja y alocada, comportándose como una niña pequeña gracias a lo que sea que hubo bebido en aquella fiesta. Extraño, se dijo dándole un paréntesis a sus recuerdos, en casa de Duplica no había bebido nada. Y eso que no se lo había prohibido en ningún momento…

_'Ah… mujeres…' _levantó la vista hacia el cielo aún sonriendo _'¿Quién las entiende…?'_

Había llegado a la cocina, y la oyó tararear mientras alcanzaba las tazas para el café. Aún no se había cambiado, y Ash observó con intima satisfacción como sus movimientos naturales poseían aquella sensualidad innata que no en todas las mujeres parecía común. Ella seguía siendo sencilla y simple, pero lo seducía con algo tan trivial como sonreírle con sinceridad. Ladeó la cabeza, viendo los delgados brazos que encajaban perfectamente en el resto de su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía ser que existiera algo tan hermoso, tan perfecto como ella en aquel mundo tan corrompido y lleno de errores…?

Misty entornó los ojos en aquel momento, vertió un chorro de leche en una de las tazas.

- ¿Vas a seguir babeando por mí por más tiempo, o tomarás tu café?-

Ash rió entre dientes, y finalmente traspasó el umbral. Tomó una silla y se sentó. Ella depositó ambas tazas humeantes en la mesa frente a él, y cuando se disponía a agarrar una silla para sí misma, el joven la tomó de la muñeca y de un hábil movimiento la sentó en sus rodillas.

- Supongo que esto significa que no debo preocuparme por conseguir un asiento…- un ligero rubor encendió sus mejillas. Las manos de Ash le rozaron el estomago.

- No escucho que estés quejándote…-

- Y no lo estoy…-

Extendió el brazo y alcanzó una de las tazas. Tras ponerle azúcar, se la tendió al joven. Este la agarró, pero instantáneamente de beberla la dirigió hacia los labios de ella. La interrogación asomó a las cristalinas pupilas cuando quiso asir del objeto, recibiendo el claro rechazo de él al sujetar sus manos con suavidad. Igual de ruborizada permitió que le diera de beber. Con ironía se preguntó porque había preparado dos recipientes, si a simple vista podían bastarse con uno…

Aquella situación se le antojó extrañamente sensual e incitante. Sentir el líquido tibio bajando por su garganta, disfrutando su sabor intenso en la lengua y el paladar, viendo los oscuros ojos de Ash, tan similares al color de la bebida, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios con los suyos propios… Las manos grandes sujetando su barbilla con infinita ternura para evitar que el café se derramara o la quemara…

Luego de un instante, ella tomó la misma taza y repitió la acción, esta vez dirigiéndola a los labios masculinos. Ash la dejó hacer sonriendo, y besó los pálidos dedos que la sujetaban cuando el último trago murió en su garganta.

Sin aviso él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, Misty no supo como colocó el objeto vacío en la mesa, pero así lo hizo, y mientras la caricia se extendía algunos segundos más sus dedos continuaron agarrando el asa del pocillo como si temiera que esta fuera a romperse o a quebrarse.

La soltó y volvió a abrazarla. Ya relajada, Misty se acurrucó contra él, dándose cuenta que las grandes manos estaban rozándole el estómago otra vez. Sonrió cerrando lentamente los ojos.

- Soleil me ha pedido que me quedara a dormir…-

Misty escuchó su voz profunda, esta le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Pero no se movió de su sitio.

- La habitación de Soly es pequeña e incómoda como para alguien como tú…-

- No estaba pensando en la habitación de la niña realmente…- le tocó el hombro con la yema de los dedos, trazando una línea suave en dirección a su espalda, ella se estremeció -Sino en la tuya…-

- La mía también es pequeña…- finalmente lo miró.

- Pero tienes una cama grande-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Ash hundió la nariz en su cuello -Lo supongo…- las manos de Misty se apretaron frenéticamente a sus hombros -¿O me equivoco?-

- Siempre he dormido sola, estoy acostumbrada a tener todo el… espacio… para mí…- él le estaba haciendo algo muy lindo allí junto a su oído y no podía hablar ni pensar con claridad. Soltó un tenue gemido, sus ojos se cerraron sin que se diera cuenta -Puedes dormir en el…- ladeó la cabeza para que siguiera, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Un suspiro de derrota - En… la cama conmigo…-

Ash se rió contra su cuello, el sabor de su piel seguía siendo igual de aditivo que años atrás… toda ella era así. Depositó besos húmedos en el nacimiento de sus cabellos -Eres muy fácil de convencer…-

- No puedo pensar con claridad cuando… haces eso…- inconscientemente se apretó contra él - Mi departamento es pequeño…-

- El mío también- le besó el hombro ligeramente, bajando el tono apasionado de las caricias, reemplazándolo con roces pequeños y fugaces -Tendremos que conseguir una casa más grande…-

- Estoy de acuerdo, un apartamento es demasiado incómodo para cuatro personas…-

- Estaba pensando en algun lugar como Pallet Town… adoro el campo, lo sabes. Aunque quizás tú prefieras el mar y…¿que…?-

- Si, creo que me gustaría Pallet Town. La vida allí es más tranquila, aunque tendría que adecuarme a los nuevos horarios de trabajo, y al viaje hasta la universidad… Sin hablar de los trámites por el cambio de domicilio, y buscar un nuevo kinder para Soleil…-

- ¿Qué…?- volvió a decir él en estado de trance. La tomó de las hombros y la miró fijamente -¿C-cuatro…?-

- ¿Cuatro?- repitió como si no lo entendiera -¿Cuatro que?-

- ¡Oh por Dios estás… estás…!- la abrazó bruscamente contra su pecho cuando el realsignificado de eso sacudió su cabeza con tal fuerza que si le hubieran dado un bofetón -P-por eso estabas tan enferma los pasados días… por eso no has bebido _champagne _hoy… Por eso no querías bailar conmigo… y-y por eso le pediste a Brock que cargara a la niña… -Misty soltó una risita- Pero el doctor había dicho que por dos meses no… pero nosotros creímos… -sus ojos se abrieron aún más- ¡Estás embarazada…!. ¡Dime que no estoy soñando…!-

Ella se rió contra su cuello, una mezcla de llanto y euforia. Cuando se incorporó para verlo, lágrimas corrían ya por las mejillas del joven.

- No estás soñando Ash…- secó las lágrimas con sus propios labios - Esto es más hermoso que eso…- tomo las manos grandes y las restó en su estómago para que de alguna manera sintiera la pequeña luz que latía dentro suyo - Esta es la vida real y es palpable… Es lo que nosotros deseamos y hacemos juntos… Es lo que conseguimos si luchamos… Y eso vale más que una ilusión…-

- Me sigue pareciendo un sueño…- él repitió e inclinándose apoyó la cabeza en su vientre.

Misty depositó tibios besos entre su cabello -Entonces…- susurró con suavidad, alzando su rostro masculino, tocándole los párpados cerrados con sus propios labios. Sonrió -Entonces, abre tus ojos Ash…y sueña… sueña… -

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_**Nota:**_

_Buahhh!! T.T_

_Esta será la última nota que escribo sobre este fic… cuantas cosas que decir, y tan pocas frases para expresarlas… cuantos sentimientos, y cuantas frustraciones ¡Que difícil es poner en palabras lo que siento en estos momentos!_

_Meu Anjo empezó allá en el año 2002, exactamente el 18 de noviembre de ese año. Y sinceramente no esperaba mucho de esta historia, era la primera que escribía y sinceramente no daba más de 10 centavos por ella. En aquel entonces la página de Poke en español no era lo que es hoy, había fics, si, pero no de la calidad de los que hay ahora; y mi idea fue justamente esa: ayudar al fandom de Poke y contribuir con algun fic en nuestro idioma._

_Han pasado 4 años de aquel entonces (casi 5), y he ido y venido con esta historia, con ganas de borrarla por momentos, frustrándome porque los sentimientos no salían apropiadamente a través de las palabras, o rogándole a la musa inspiración a que volviera porque sé lo que se siente -y muy en carne propia- cuando nuestra historia favorita no es actualizada. He pasado períodos buenos y malos a través de ese tiempo, rachas de inspiración y actualizaciones seguidas, momentos tristes y oscuros que quizás se hayan transferido a la historia, pido perdón por eso. Sé que he tocado temas dolorosos y mi intención nunca fue incomodar a alguien, tan solo fue, es y será escribir sobre estos dos maravillosos personajes que han acompañado toda mi adolescencia -y hasta ahora! Aunque ya no sea una adolescente! n.n- a nuestro terco e inmaduro Ash y a nuestra Misty, tan dulce y tierna, como explosiva e impredecible a la vez._

_Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, y a los lectores fieles que han estado mes a mes alentándome con palabras bonitas y frases de apoyo ¡GRACIAS!. A quienes están desde el principio -queda alguien?- mi mas sentido respeto, sinceramente se merecen un premio!_

_Bueno no sé que más decir T.T, si sigo hablando creo que me echaré a llorar a moco tendido sobre el teclado, porque creí que el final de este fic nunca llegaría… siempre lo vi tan lejano e infinito, y sin embargo ¡hoy estoy escribiendo la nota final!. Ja, irónico…_

_Solo me resta decirles gracias! Una vez más a todos, a los que dejan review, mail, saludos por el msn, como a los que no. Solamente me basto con saber que esta historia ha servido para quitar el aburrimiento de alguien en algun momento n.n Creo que eso me haría feliz._

_GRACIAS! -Y no lloraré aún…!- Recuerden que una parte de mí queda con ustedes, y en este fic. Y que yo también me llevo algo de ustedes a través de sus mensajes y palabras. Gracias a todas estas personas que alguna vez me han dejado un review:_

_Julian manes, Pinkosita, Gigi, Lucilene, Jonth007, Kerry, Sangoshinjitsu, Ranmoonboy, Chibi luchi, ShAd3s.Darkness, Chikpoke, Suki San, The ice war, Granea, Katy Waterflower, Mirae, Tenma24, Chisse Chan, Kasumi Misty Yawa, Buraki, La Angel Caída, Clau, Enika, Caro Misty, **-aire...- **Bra, Sakume Nohara, Littleblackrose, Lima, Black Fire022, JaNy, Moon Cristal Mirage, Arabella Potter Phantom** –** Ei Chan, Nelly, Aguz, Sakurafer, Alucardo 2099, Dora Aragon, Liz 350, Misato Psy, Drigo Toes Sato, Argus, Urpi Chan, Ángel Susy Malfoy, Misty, Desmalfoy,**-aire...-** Sakura Potter, Ya chan, Mistykita, Nitsuga, Sasha, K-La, Misty02, Valna, Puchiko Tsukino, Diosa de dioses, Caro Misty, Ana Sakura, Lovely Dead Girl, Elisa L, Berenice Williams, Isabel, Giuseppe, Ania Duthobloocha, Iori Jeztez, Akari Asakura, Tsu Asakura, Chisse chan, Rose Cloud, Mia T, Kissi Moon, Mirae, Samantha Granger Phantom,**-aire...-** Fernando Urashima, Angel, Clara, Maia Translater, Black Star Dragon Girl, Azahar, Clarissa, Adnil, Angela Malfoy y Belen! -GRACIAS!!!!-_

_Mis últimos agradecimientos a varias personas que me han ayudado, apoyado, alentado y corregido en todo momento a lo largo de estos casi 5 años. A Lys/Laberinto por ser la 'madrina' de este fic, ella me convenció que lo publicara -agradézcanle a ella!-. A Ya-Chan por dejar sus review fielmente y por enviarme sus fan arts tan bellos, e incluirme en su último proyecto (estamos trabajando para hacer un pequeño comic del fic de Lys 'Primera Cita' ¡Deséennos suerte!). A Misato-Psy por enseñarme en cierta forma extraña -léase sarcástica- de que confiara en lo que escribo. A Gigi-Misty Shrine por estar casi desde el principio presente con sus reviews. A Jonth007 por brindarme ideas y apoyo. A Lucilene! Mi amiga a quien adoro, quien traduce Meu Anjo al portugués y me deleita con sus maravillosos fan arts. Y a mi hermanita menor, ayuda, guía y luz para manejarme en Deviant Art, a Mistyk- Kamira -que hubiera hecho sin ti en DA? xDD Te kiero hermanita!!! T.T-_

_Nada, nada… Gracias!!!. Muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí :)_

_**Sumi Chan**_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Me salió cachondo (hot) este final, bueno no fue mi intención :P_

_Pero creo que los dejé conformes, o no?. Ash y Misty juntos, establecidos y con un crío en camino para agrandar la familia ¿Qué más desean?_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_**Fecha de inicio de este capítulo: **Octubre del 2006_

_**Fecha de culminación: **9 de febrero del 2007 _

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_**Espérame** © Jesús A Romero, etc…_


	25. Epílogo

_Meu Anjo_

_Capítulo 25_

_-Epílogo-_

Se dio la vuelta, buscando una posición más cómoda, y el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Apretó los párpados ignorando la molesta intromisión, pero para su mala suerte ya estaba despierto. Así que abrió los ojos y suspiró al notar las cortinas corridas que dejaban entrar con tanta libertad al astro intruso; era responsabilidad suya ubicarlas en su correspondiente lugar la noche anterior para evitarse despertares como aquel, pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba tan cansado que se durmió así sin más.

Sin ánimos de levantarse, se cubrió los hombros con las sábanas y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al sol y encontrándose con una muy agradable visión. Sonrió lentamente, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer allí tendida, y susurró como si no quisiera despertarla, pero sabiendo que lo haría de todas formas.

- Hay una hermosa mujer en mi cama…-

Aquello arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de ella. Sus labios se suavizaron, al tiempo que arqueaba sugestivamente una ceja, pero sin proferir palabra.

- Casi puedo decir que es un prodigio despertar y verla a mi lado, señora Ketchum…- ante sus palabras la mujer abrió los ojos. Los tenía grandes y profundos del color de la turquesa, bordeados por largas pestañas negras. Parpadeó algunas veces centrando en él su atención -¿A que se debe tal milagro?- prosiguió.

- ¿Quizás a que sea domingo?- respondió ella en un susurro y volvió a cerrar los párpados por un instante.

Él rió entre dientes, se acercó todavía más estirando los brazos y abarcando la silueta de su compañera. Sus labios pronto se acoplaron íntimamente a la mejilla femenina -Pues me alegra que sea domingo entonces, señora Ketchum…- le besó el lóbulo del oído y siguió dejando huellas por el cuello de la mujer. Su piel estaba tibia y suave, producto de las horas de sueño.

Esta soltó esa risilla suave y perezosa que conocía muy bien, antes de responder con cierto titubeo a sus caricias -Ash… los niños…-

- Están durmiendo…- la atrajo fácilmente a su pecho, ubicando su peso sobre él. Su mano izquierda se coló entre su cabello, mientras la restante se acomodaba a su cintura, advirtiendo el sedoso genero del camisón que llevaba puesto -Demasiada ropa para mi gusto- murmuró contra su mejilla.

Ella había puesto fin a su reserva y respondía asiduamente a esos besos que comenzaban a escalar en intensidad. Él invirtió la posición de sus cuerpos, y cuando pensaba deshacerse de aquella bendita prenda -_que conocía muy bien_- pero que componía un bonito obstáculo a sus propósitos, se oyó un agudo grito, y una voz infantil que gritaba muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡Doen!. ¡Mamá y papá están peleando…!-

- No están pelando, tonta- respondió al rato otra voz infantil, pero en un tono de superioridad -Están haciendo…-

- ¡DOEN!- Ash lo censuró, sacando la cabeza desde el borde de la sábana viendo a su hijo de diez años que estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa. A su lado una niña pequeña también estaba observándolo en tanto abrazaba un pikachu de felpa, algo descolorido -Si sabes lo que es bueno, cierra la boca…-

- Claro papá- respondió el niño, riendo ante la incomodidad que le había causado a su progenitor. Acto seguido desapareció de la puerta, perdiéndose por un pasillo de paredes claras.

Misty volvió a acomodarse en el lecho, sonrió a su frustrado esposo y depositó un fraternal beso en su mejilla -Lo siento cariño, pero parece que la mañana ha comenzado oficialmente y no hay tiempo para el romance…-

- Dímelo a mí- respondió este en un murmullo.

La mujer salió del calor de la cama, cubriendo con una gruesa bata su aún delgada silueta y caminó hacia el umbral donde la pequeña continuaba, descalza, abrazando con aprensión a su muñeco.

- ¿Qué haces ahí princesita?- colocó la mano entre su vistoso cabello color mandarina, antes de alzarla en brazos -¿Quieres quedarte con tu papá?-

La niña asintió con entusiasmo y se abrazó a su cuello. Misty volvió a caminar los pasos hacia su lecho y la depositó entre las sábanas donde Ash la tomó para luego arroparla junto a sí.

- ¿Tienes frío Ciel?- preguntó él en un susurro, a lo que la pequeña contestó afirmativamente haciéndose un ovillo en sus brazos.

Misty observó a ambos con ternura, y luego de depositar besos en sus mejillas se alejó para preparar el desayuno.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

El niño estaba tan concentrado en untar jalea a su plato de tostadas que no advirtió la presencia de la mujer hasta que ella lo abrazó por detrás revolviendo su cabello ensortijado que era extremadamente similar al suyo.

- Buenos días cariño- dijo Misty con acento alegre.

- ¡Mamá, me despeinas!- exclamó disgustado el pequeño intentando zafarse, para finalmente quedarse quieto con aires de mártir mientras su madre cumplía con su ritual zalamero.

- Me lo tomaré como pago por lo que le has hecho a tu padre…- Misty sonrió pellizcándole la mejilla manchada de diminutas pecas. Aparte del color encendido de su pelo, también había sacado la tonalidad cristalina de sus ojos.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que papá y tú vivan en una constante telenovela…- sentenció el jovencito volviendo a acomodar el fleco que caía en desorden cubriendo sus ojos. La verdad era que adoraba a su madre, pero era extremadamente adusto a los arrumacos.

- En algunos años quizás lo entiendas- Misty encendió una hornalla y colocó una tetera llena de agua, encendió también la tostadora y colocó las rodajas de pan.

- ¡Claro que no!. ¡Yo nunca tendré una novia, las chicas lo único que hacen es molestar y lloriquear todo el día!- replicó convencido, comiéndose de un bocado la tostada que acababa de untar antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

Misty rió entre dientes -Eso mismo era lo que tu padre decía cuando tenía tu edad…- notó la cara sorprendida del niño y agregó -¿Por qué desayunas tan temprano?-

- Tynan, Taylor y yo hemos decidido cruzar el bosque Verde en bicicleta y hacer un picnic en…-

- Doen- Misty se giró poniendo en mínimo la hornalla. Su hijo la miró con expresión inocente -¿Planeas molestar a tu hermana?-

- Claro que no, mamita- cruzó los dedos tras de sí y volvió sonreír.

- Y hablando de ella, ¿Soly ya se ha levantado?-

- Está encerrada con Aislin en su habitación y no me permiten entrar- refunfuñó -No hacen más que hablar en cuchicheos y reír como tontas…-

Misty meneó la cabeza en actitud conocedora, miró al niño - ¿De que crees que hablen?-

- No creo que sea de la nueva especie de Pokémon que el padre de Taylor descubrió…- se encogió de hombros.

- Es cierto cariño, no hablan de eso- Misty preparó el café y colocó las tostadas en un plato, puso una nueva ronda de panes para dorarse y llevó todo a la larga mesa; allí dispuso las tazas para cada integrante de la familia. Cuando volvió, Ash estaba parado junto al refrigerador con la niña pequeña en brazos. Se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Hey- le dijo este -¿Ya está el desayuno?. Ciel y yo morimos de hambre ¿no es cierto princesa?-

La niña asintió riendo, observando a su madre con sus enormes ojos castaños iguales a los de su padre.

- El desayuno ya está listo- contestó Misty y les indicó la larga mesa tendida -Yo iré en busca Soly y Linn-

Ash pasó junto a ella hacia el comedor. El niño lo siguió de cerca con su taza en la mano.

- ¿Soly planea salir?- preguntó en cuanto depositó a la niña en una silla y la aproximó a la mesa, para luego tomar lugar a su lado.

- No lo sé. Tú eres su padre ¿cierto?. Deberías saberlo- Doen contestó con una mueca, pero al ver la expresión asesina del hombre asintió raudamente -La respuesta es si, padre. Va a salir con Dawlish y su grupo de amigos-

Ash apretó los labios por un segundo _'Ser padre de una adolescente es el trabajo más dificultoso del mundo…'_ miró a la pequeña Ciel que hacía burbujas con la leche de su taza y no pudo menos que sonreír _'Menos mal que a ti te falta mucho, cariño…'_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Escuchó las risitas desde antes de llegar a su puerta. Un enorme cartel escrito en dorado que portaba la palabra _**Soleil**_ le avisaba a quien pertenecía la habitación. Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos haciendo que los sonidos del interior cesaran inmediatamente.

- ¡Te he dicho que no molestes Doen!- se oyó una voz juvenil con acento enojoso.

Misty sofocó una sonrisa -No soy Doen…-

La puerta se abrió de inmediato tras sus palabras, dándole lugar a la silueta alta y agraciada de una adolescente en sus tempranos quince. Misty esbozó un gracioso mohín al ver a su hija mayor. El cabello negro y lleno de bucles que le pasaba la cintura le daba un aspecto de alabastro a su piel, debido a eso sus ojos claros resaltaban de un modo imponente. Era delgada, el short extra-corto que tenía puesto en eso momento daba evidente cuenta de ello. Soleil sonrió alegremente al ver a su madre, la abrazó con cariño y la metió dentro de su habitación, donde otra muchacha también la esperaba.

El parecido entre ambas chicas era notable, tuvo que reconocer la mujer pelirroja; salvo la diferencia del color de ojos y el largo de sus cabellos (el de Aislinn apenas le pasaba los hombros y era extremadamente lacio) podrían haber pasado por mellizas.

- Hola niñas- Misty besó y abrazó a su sobrina con ternura, luego se giró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama cuidadosamente hecha. Miró el atuendo de su hija y arqueó una ceja -¿Piensas salir así vestida Soly?- antes de que esta respondiera, agregó -Creo que no necesito decirte que tu padre te enviará de regreso a tu habitación si te ve así…-

La nombrada se sentó frustrada en el borde opuesto de su cama- ¡Pero…!- exclamó, para luego cubrirse el rostro con las manos, permaneció así unos segundos luego suspiró -Tienes razón mamita, es que…-

- Yo le advertí que tío Ash se enojaría mucho- Aislinn intervino alzando una mano, al contrario de su prima vestía jeans y una blusa holgada estilo oriental color lila, se acercó a su tía y se dejó caer a su lado apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Ponte algo más cómodo, cariño- Misty sugirió con una sonrisa acariciando el cabello de su sobrina como solía hacerlo cuando esta era pequeña. Soleil se paró frente a su armario y suspiró resignada -Escucha nena, sé que esta salida es _especial_, pero lo que te pongas no hará que Dawlish cambie lo que siente por ti. Debes ser tú misma…-

- ¡Mamá!- la joven se volvió con el rostro ferozmente ruborizado. Se mordió el labio -¿Cómo… como lo sabes…?-

Misty ahogó una risa y le hizo una seña de que se acercara a ella. Soleil así lo hizo y se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura. La mujer le tocó el cabello ensortijado y las mejillas -Has crecido junto a él, era normal que esto pasara algún día…Duplica y yo lo hemos previsto desde que ustedes eran pequeños… Además -rió con evidente humor -También tuve tu edad, hija, con tu padre pasó algo similar… aunque él dio muchísimas vueltas antes de confesar lo que sentía por mí-

- ¿En serio?. Papá no parece ser muy…. Quiero decir que no me lo imagino en una situación así, siempre es tan seguro de si mismo… y…- miró hacia abajo con cierto pesar -Dawlish no le agrada-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!. Es solo que tú eres su princesita y quiere protegerte- le tocó las mejillas sonrosadas. Había mucho de si en esa niña que lentamente se volvía mujer -No quiere que te lastimen, cariño. Y las heridas del corazón son las que más tardan en cicatrizar…-

- Lo sé, y también sé que Dawlish sería incapaz de lastimarme, mamá…- se sonrojó otra vez.

Misty asintió con cierta pena ¿Era aquel un pequeño síntoma de que pronto su primer pajarillo abandonaría el nido?. Desechó esos pensamientos y se puso de pie, se dirigió al closed de la joven y extrajo un gastado jean azul. Se lo tendió -¿Por qué no pruebas con esto?-

Soleil asintió y se cambió detrás del biombo pintado de rosa, mientras su madre peinaba el cabello de su prima. Aquel era un ritual que a pesar de los años no había cambiado, ella seguía ayudándolas a peinarse como cuando eran pequeñas.

Luego fue el turno de Soleil, Misty se dedicó a recoger en una simple cola de caballo el hermoso pelo de su hija, luego sonrió con satisfacción al verlas listas y añadió con un leve murmullo -Es mejor que vayamos a desayunar antes que tu padre en persona venga a buscarnos…-

- Te dije que papá era un dictador- la joven sentenció con falso enojo -¿No te lo dije?-

- Siempre lo has dicho, cariño-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

- Iba a mandar a la oficial Jenny a buscarlas- Ash declaró bebiendo su cuarta taza de café -¿Qué las ha demorado tanto?-

Las jovencitas tomaron asiento mientras Misty desaparecía dentro de la cocina buscando más café y tostadas.

- Seguro Soly no encontraba que ponerse para su salida con Dawlish…- Doen rió en voz baja, orgulloso de saber como molestar a su hermana -Y conociéndola, todavía no se ha inventado la prenda que haga que luzca bien…-

- Doen- Ash arqueó una ceja -¿Otra vez ese chiquillo?-

- Esta vez es una salida en conjunto, tío Ash- Aislinn acudió en el rescate de su prima -También irán Ian, Avril y yo por supuesto…-

- Mamá estaba hablando con nosotras- la joven respondió a la anterior pregunta de su padre, tras sonreír con alivio a su salvadora -Además no es como si Doen no fuera a molestarnos…- miró al niño de reojo- ¿Acaso no es lo que planean hacer esos niñatos y tú?-

- Para tu información, no. Tynan, Luca, Taylor y yo solo pasearemos por los alrededores del bosque Verde y haremos un picnic. No eres tan importante como para malgastar un día entero en ti…-

- Basta ya, Doen- Ash lo cortó con seriedad -Deja de molestar a tu hermana, ella es demasiado grande para saber lo que hace…-

Soleil lo miró de soslayo, luego se concentró en morder una tostada con los ojos bien abiertos. Misty finalmente se sentó a la mesa junto a ellos depositó un nuevo plato de tostadas calientes, y sonrió mientras se servía una enorme taza de café.

- Por supuesto que Soly sabe lo que hace, es una muchacha muy inteligente- manifestó alegremente.

Doen miró a su madre con fijeza -¿Consideras que está bien que Dawlish y ella sean novios?-

- No- Ash se adelantó dando una negativa rotunda.

- ¡Papá!- la joven prorrumpió con cierta impotencia mirando a su progenitor.

- Eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, ser amigos está bien y es correcto, pero…-

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú y yo nos pusimos de novios a esa misma edad y un año después nos casamos cariño ¿lo recuerdas?- Misty lo cortó tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Cómo…?-

Las exclamaciones de los jovencitos no se hicieron esperar. Obviamente ninguno conocía bien la historia y observaban a los dos adultos con fascinación y respeto.

- No puedes comparar- finalmente Ash respondió enviándole un silencioso mensaje de _'Gracias por tu ayuda' _ con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no?. ¿Qué hay de diferente?- Misty pestañeó suavemente _'De nada' _ y le sonrió con ironía -Tenías la misma edad que ella cuando confesaste que yo te gustaba ¿lo recuerdas?-

- ¿En serio?. ¡Que romántico!- Aislinn exclamó emocionada

- No viene al caso, Linn. Estamos hablando de Soly aquí, y ella es casi una niña…-

- Yo también tenía quince años en ese entonces…-

- ¡No es lo mismo!. ¡Misty deberías ayudarme no hundirme!- exclamó el hombre frustrado dando un leve golpe de impotencia en la mesa.

Soleil sonrió encantada -¿De verdad papá y tú se casaron a los dieciséis?. Nunca me lo contaste mamá…-

- Si, ¡y que nosotros lo hayamos hecho no significa que tú también podrás hacerlo jovencita!- Ash exclamó rápidamente.

- No entra en mis planes casarme a los dieciséis, papito- Soleil le lanzó una ojeada intimidadora muy similar a las que Misty solía enviarle.

- ¿Lo ves?. Tu hija tiene más sentido común que tú…- Misty se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla -Deja de ser tan carcelero, cariño, no te queda-

- ¿Puedes confiar en mí, papá?- la voz de la joven parecía un gemido de suplica, lo miró con esos increíbles ojos verdes.

- Si confío en ti, princesita- Ash extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y le tocó la mano con cariño -Solo que no quiero que nadie te haga daño-

- Dawlish no va a hacerme daño, y…- bajó la cabeza -Si lo hiciera, ya es hora de que aprenda a valerme por mí misma, no puedo estar dependiendo de ustedes todo el tiempo-

Ash se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No supo que responder, su pequeña hija estaba convirtiéndose en adulta con sorprendente rapidez y ni si quiera podía pensar en asimilarlo.

- Está bien cariño- respondió Misty en su lugar, viendo que su esposo se había quedado anonadado. Advirtió que el resto compartía dicho silencio y preguntó amablemente -¿Alguien más desea café?-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

- He acomodado todo en esta cesta- Misty decía dirigiéndose a su hija mayor quien tenía en brazos a su pequeña hermana. Estaban en la cocina y había pasado una hora desde el desayuno -Puse emparedados, frutas, algunas porciones de tarta de manzana que sobraron de ayer y una botella de agua mineral… ¿crees que esté bien?-

- Es perfecto mamá- Soleil asintió con un gesto -Solo seremos los chicos y yo-

- Si, hija, pero esos muchachos no se llenan con nada…-

La joven rió, aseguró a su hermanita contra la cadera y se acercó a su madre -Papá no lo ha tomado bien ¿cierto?. Está encerrado en su estudio desde entonces-

Misty esbozó una sonrisa intentado despejar el ánimo de la muchacha -Todo esta bien, Soly, no te preocupes por él-

- No quiero que papá y tú discutan por mi culpa-

- ¡Nunca discutimos, cariño!-

Soleil le lanzó una mirada escéptica y rompió a reír suavemente -Si, claro…-

- Bueno- Misty la interrumpió con gesto culpable -Es normal que las parejas tengan algún intercambio de palabras-

- Si tú lo dices- la joven se encogió de hombros -¿Esta todo listo?-

- Si- asintió dando una palmada a la cesta.

- ¿Y que harás el resto del día?-

- No lo sé, supongo que quedarme con esta belleza aquí en la casa- tomó a Ciel de los brazos de la joven y la abrazó dándole un beso -¿Qué dices, nena?-

La pequeña asintió con gran sentimiento.

- Ya ves, podemos alquilar algunas películas- se dirigió a Soleil -Nos arreglaremos la mar de bien…-

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y Aislinn se asomó por la puerta -Los chicos ya están aquí…- dijo con ansiedad.

La otra jovencita tomó la canasta y se palpó nerviosamente el cabello, sus mejillas encendidas denotaban su excitación.

- Te ves muy bien, hijita- Misty le aseguró, luego se giró a la otra muchacha que inocentemente también tomaba nota de su vestuario y peinado -Tú también, Linn-

Las jovencitas asintieron y luego de mirarse la una a la otra con nerviosismo se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada. Misty las seguía sonriendo conocedoramente con la niña pequeña en brazos. Se ajustó la bata rosada antes de salir.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Un amplio jardín era lo que mas llamaba la atención de la inmensa casa, eso y el césped prolijamente cuidado que resaltaba su intenso color esmeralda. Rosales blancos y rojos cubrían las rejas de los ventanales, lirios silvestres de varios colores circundaban el delgado camino que conducía a la calle, donde cuatro jóvenes montados en bicicleta esperaban.

- ¡Buenos días tía Myst!- saludó uno de ellos agitando alegremente su brazo, era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color añil. Cortésmente se acercó a Soleil y tomó la gruesa canasta de sus manos para luego colgarla fácilmente al manubrio de su rodado.

- Hola Dawlish- Misty lo saludó cariñosamente con un gesto, viendo con ternura como su hija se acercaba avergonzada hasta él para luego darle un tímido beso en la mejilla. Tras lo cual se sentó en el asiento trasero de su bicicleta.

Notó que Aislinn también hacía lo propio subiéndose a la bicicleta de Ian, y no pudo menos que sonreír. Su sobrina estaba visiblemente abochornada al igual que el jovencito que iba a llevarla. Este no era tan alto como el otro muchacho, era demasiado serio y formal, pero sus ojos verdes irradiaban tanto calor que servía para derretir su fría apariencia. Aislinn obviamente lo sabía.

- Hola tía Myst- la saludó una hermosa joven de cabello verde oscuro y grandes ojos azules, el joven junto a ella le hizo una graciosa inclinación de cabeza, y por un momento su cabello rubio brilló bajo la luz del sol.

Misty se apresuró a responder -Hola Avril, hola Derek- se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos sobre el inmaculado césped -¿A dónde irán?-

- Daremos una recorrida por el bosque Verde y finalizaremos en la reserva del abuelo, Soly tenía deseos de visitar a la señora Delilah, así que pasaremos un rato por allí también- Dawlish manifestó con seriedad.

- Haremos una parada en el bosque para comer, si es lo que te preocupa tía- intervino finalmente Ian con acento responsable. Dawlish lo miró de soslayo algo molesto.

Misty sonrió internamente, Dawlish tenia una personalidad de líder innata, herencia de Gary obviamente, y ella encontraba divertido como su sobrino Ian ponía en tela de juicio todo lo que dijera. No lo hacía a propósito, a su modo consideraba que debía proteger a su prima tal y como su tío Ash se lo había pedido incontables de veces.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió y los rayos del sol iluminaron la alta silueta del susodicho. Tenía una expresión seria y casi asesina en su semblante.

Soly se cubrió parte de la cara con una mano, mientras su padre seguía caminando a través del césped hasta detenerse junto a su madre, quien lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

- Buenos días tío Ash- saludó Ian con educación haciendo retroceder su bicicleta hasta el borde del cordón. El resto lo imitó saludando y moviendo sus rodados para ganar fácilmente la calle cuando se decidieran a partir.

Dawlish maniobró su bicicleta con igual destreza y se enfrentó por un segundo a los oscuros ojos marrones que desde que tenía memoria intentaban intimidarlo. Ahora sonrió con el mayor descaro posible y elevó confiadamente su brazo en el aire mientras empezaba a pedalear con soltura.

- ¡Hasta pronto señor K…!- gritó con alegría genuina, y ganó velocidad rápidamente haciendo que su acompañante se aferrara a su cintura con mayor fuerza. El resto lo imitó despidiéndose

- ¡Ten cuidado jovencito!. ¡Si algo llega a ocurrirle a Soly me encargaré personalmente de azotarte…!- se aproximó a la calle viendo que ya estaban a una cuadra de distancia y su risa despreocupada llegaba flotando hasta él. Hizo bocina con sus manos y repitió a los gritos -¿Me has oído Oak?. ¡Te azotaré…!-

Misty lo golpeó en el brazo con el puño cerrado, Ash volteó a verla ofendido sobándose con la mano -¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó Misty -¿Cómo te atreves?- volvió a darle otro golpe y se encaminó visiblemente molesta a la casa.

Ash se tocó la cabeza confundido y la observó alejarse. Sus pasos rápidos le daban un delicioso toque cadencioso a sus caderas. Él sonrió complacido, la seducción innata de Misty no había desaparecido con los años, y esta era bien consciente de que mantenía la vista fija en su cuerpo -y sobretodo en ese lugar curveado donde la espalda perdía su nombre…-

Volvió a sonreír para sí, como quien sabe un secreto, y luego de unos minutos la siguió.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Cuando entro a la casa pudo oír la voz de la mujer que provenía de la cocina, parecía molesta mientras el sonido de las puertas de las alacenas al abrirse y al cerrarse se reproducía con un eco espantoso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó apareciendo en la habitación soleada. Misty aún no se había cambiado, vestía la misma bata rosa del desayuno. No tenía a Ciel en brazos, y frente a ella se hallaba la conocida mochila negra de su único hijo varón.

Misty lo miró rasgando los ojos, suspiró -Doen también saldrá de picnic-

- ¡Genial!- contestó, recordando los previos hechos de la mañana antes que el nombrado jovencito los interrumpiera, y los beneficios que podría obtener tras su ausencia. Obviamente su esposa no pensaba igual que él, pues frunció graciosamente el ceño -¿No es genial?-

- Claro que no, el niño planea molestar a Soleil-

- Me parece correcto que vigile a su hermana- Ash respondió casualmente, se inclinó frente a ella, una hoja de mármol inmaculado que a veces actuaba de mesada los separaba, apoyó los codos en el borde cerca de la mochila y de las manos de ella.

- Ash deja de comportarte como un incivilizado. No está bien que pelees así con ese jovencito…- le recriminó dándole la espalda mientras se inclinaba ante la heladera que acababa de abrir, demás está decir que él sonrió satisfecho ante la visión que estaba regalándole.

- Muy bien, prometo ser más civilizado la próxima vez…- mantuvo la vista fija -Y prometo tratar de un modo civilizado a Dawlish-

Misty lo miró, guardo un par de manzanas en la mochila de su hijo y cerró el cierre. Intentó seguir molesta con él, pero la cara de inocencia que este le mostraba pudo más, soltó una risita y le tocó los antebrazos que todavía continuaban apoyado en la mesada de mármol -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ketchum?-

- Tengo un par de ideas al respecto ¿quieres que te las diga?- preguntó con picardía asiendo con facilidad las manos de ella y logrando que se inclinara más hacia él.

- Creo que puedo imaginarlas…- Misty lo besó riendo, olvidando su previo enojo.

- ¡Oh, por favor!. ¿No pueden al menos esperar a que yo me vaya?- Doen gruñó con fastidio tras entrar en la cocina y hallar a sus padres en pleno momento romántico. Tomó su mochila y continuó con su melodrama -Hay menores en esta casa por si no lo sabían…-

- Exacto hijo- Ash le sonrió soltando a su esposa y palmeando el hombro del jovencito. No lucía avergonzado ni nada semejante, poseía una sonrisa que a cualquiera intimidaría. El muchachito lo miró -Podrías llevarte a Ciel contigo ¿verdad?-

- ¡Claro que no!. ¡No soy niñera!- exclamó el niño ofendido.

Misty sonrió por lo bajo, se despegó de la mesada, la rodeó; besó a su esposo en la mejilla y a su hijo en la frente -Con el permiso de ustedes voy a realizar algunas llamadas…-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Media hora después Doen se había arrepentido de planear salir con sus amigos. Tía Melody le había pedido a Misty -aunque estaba seguro de que había sido al revés- que enviara a Ciel a su casa para que jugara con Eileen, que tenía la misma edad de su hermanita, así que él iba a ser el encargado de escoltar a la pequeña hasta la casa de su tía, y luego tendría toda la libertad de salir con sus amigos.

Estaba seguro de que sus padres traidores tenían que ver en eso. Obviamente su madre quería descansar un momento de él y de sus hermanas y gozar el resto del día en tranquilidad junto a su padre, lo cual hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía.

- Pobre mamá…- razonó en voz alta mientras de la puerta del garaje sacaba su bicicleta azul, maniobrando entre los vehículos de los adultos - Creo que la entiendo…convivir con nosotros es un desastre- se detuvo un momento y se puso la vieja gorra que había pertenecido a Ash, luego siguió caminando con el rodado a la par. Llegó al frente de la casa observando desganado que ellos ya estaban allí.

Su madre seguía en bata y tenía en brazos a Ciel, a quien apretujaba contra su pecho como si súbitamente cambiara de idea. Doen sonrió esperanzado, quizás si y podría aguar la fiesta de Soleil…

- Vamos cariño, no es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho…- Ash le decía consolándola, la mano en su hombro. Volteó al ver al niño y le hizo un gesto de que se acercara -Doen creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber de responsabilidades ¿cierto?-

- Sí, señor- contestó algo ofendido. La mayoría de las veces era más responsable que su progenitor mismo.

- Cuidaras de tu hermana en todo el camino, no te excederás en velocidad y antes de caiga el sol la traerá de regreso ¿lo has oído?-

- Sí, papá- apretó los dientes.

Misty se acercó a él con la niña en brazos -¿Lo harás verdad, hijo?- sus ojos estaban brillosos y… eso lo desarmó. Suspiró profundamente.

- Lo prometo mamá. Cuidaré de Ciel y la traeré a la casa sana y salva-

- Gracias Doen, confío en ti- Misty le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luego depositó a la pequeña en el asiento trasero y le enseñó a aferrarse de la cintura de su hermano con fuerza -Sujétate fuerte, princesita, y abre las piernas. Doen, tú ve con cuidado -

- Sí, mamá- el jovencito acomodó la mochila para que no le molestara a la niña. La miró de soslayo; Ciel tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente pues era la primera vez que daría un paseo con él, sin embargo no parecía asustada sino todo lo contrario. Se veía fascinada, para su corta edad era toda una aventura cruzar la ciudad en bicicleta hasta la casa de su tía Dy. Con sus padres siempre lo hacía en auto, pero era bueno probar otros medios de transporte de vez en cuando.

- Adiós mami, adiós papi- sonrió agitando la mano, mientras Doen ponía en funcionamiento el rodado y este cruzaba el césped hasta la bajada que daba a la calle.

- Dile a tía Melody que me llame en cuanto lleguen ¿de acuerdo?- Misty se acercó al borde de la acera, observando con no poco temor como su hijo pedaleaba alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

- ¡Sé cuidadoso Doen!- Ash exclamó y se aproximó hasta la mujer rodeando sus hombros con cariño. Permanecieron así los dos hasta que la silueta del niño se perdió de vista.

- Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en Ciel y en lo pequeña que es, que olvidé darle a Doen un horario de regreso…- murmuró la mujer mirando hacia la calle vacía. El conjunto de árboles que cubrían los alrededores le daba un aspecto familiar y acogedor al barrio; con sus casas grandes y sus jardines multicolores. Fue esa una de las razones principales que los impulsaron a mudarse a aquel selecto lugar de Viridian city.

- El niño sabe a que hora debe regresar, cariño- Ash la abrazó uniéndola a su cuerpo. Besó su mejilla -Te preocupas demasiado…-

- No es eso, pienso que le estamos dando demasiada responsabilidad a Doen, y él recién acaba de cumplir once años… todavía es un niño-

Ash sonrió por lo bajo -Él empezará su viaje pokémon al termino del invierno, tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser responsable-

Misty asintió, de hecho ese era un tema en el que no quería meditar demasiado… Miró a Ash, él sonría con picardía, sin duda maquinando alguna diablura de las que eran tan característicamente suyas, le dio un suave codazo en el costado borrando su gesto travieso -Porque tú eras tan responsable en tu viaje Pokémon ¿cierto?-

- No lo era hasta que te conocía ti ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió de oreja a oreja e inclinándose colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas. Con facilidad la alzó y recorrió a grandes zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la casa.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

- Y ahora que estamos a solas -como hace mucho tiempo no lo estamos- podemos tener un pequeño descanso de los niños…-

- Algo me dice que no es precisamente descanso, lo que tienes en mente-

Misty miró la atractiva cara de su marido. Su piel seguía morena y radiante, con pequeños gestos de expresión junto a sus ojos castaños que le sentaban de maravilla. Su cabello seguía igual de alborotado, aunque al tono negro perfecto se sumaban ahora unos suaves toques de gris en las sienes que él nunca reconocería. Su cuerpo lucía más tonificado, más firme. Después de todo tenía 33 años, tampoco era el fin del mundo.

Acarició la mejilla bronceada antes de que los labios masculinos se apoderaran de los suyos en esa deliciosa danza sensual que tan bien conocía. Sintió que su cuerpo descendía y que su espalda encontraba el apoyo de algo suave que soportaba fácilmente el peso de ambos. Sus brazos se enredaron a su cuello sin importarle el cambio de escenario, atenta tan solo al peso familiar sobre su cuerpo.

Ash estaba murmurando algo contra sus labios mientras sus manos se movían con precisión desanudando el lazo de su bata, pero Misty no ponía atención a lo que decía, concentrada en retribuir a sus caricias y a dejarse desvestir.

_- Por favor, Myst… por favor… ¿intentémoslo si…?-_

Misty lo interrumpió de golpe consciente de lo que había oído. Abrió los ojos advirtiendo finalmente que estaban recostados en el mullido sillón de la sala. Su respiración estaba agitada en tanto observaba la expresión suplicante en los ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

- Por favor- él le dijo claramente, ahora sostenía sus manos por sobre su cabeza.

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo -No. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes…-

- Pero…- Ash se incorporó sentándose en el suelo junto al sillón, parecía decepcionado y triste. Sus hombros se bajaron levemente.

Misty se sentó, acomodó el ruedo de su corto camisolín de seda y buscó con la vista su bata, estaba en el suelo junto a los pies desnudos del hombre. Miró la espalda masculina y los músculos tonificados que tensaban la tela de su camiseta negra. Extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro, al no notar rechazo se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó, sus brazos parecía cortos al tratar de rodearlo.

- Ash…- lo llamó con ternura, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello -Lo siento-

Él se volteó. La claridad del día entraba por la ventana ubicada en la pared atrás de ella, e iluminaba sus rasgos con amplia libertad. Su rostro poseía líneas finas y suaves, poesía sin duda de la madre naturaleza. Labios turgentes, ojos profundos y cautelosos que podían embravecerse como el mar en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo su cuerpo señalaba su madurez; sus curvas eran pronunciadas y firmes; después de todo era madre de tres hijos, y su contextura había llevado de maravilla cada uno de esos procesos volviéndola una mujer exuberante en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su genio no había variado con el paso de los años, pero se podía decir que Ash había aprendido a como sobrellevarlo.

- Esta bien- apoyó la nariz en la mejilla de ella -Yo no tenía porque presionarte; tienes razón, ya lo habíamos hablado y ambos habíamos llegado a un mutuo acuerdo…-

Aunque sus acciones finalizaron en una caricia, su voz había sonado triste y apagada. Misty lo notó y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

- Lo siento- Ash reiteró besando ahora su mejilla. Luego hizo ademán de incorporarse por lo que Misty tuvo que soltarlo. Se irguió y una vez de pie le dedicó una débil sonrisa, mientras se sobaba la nuca -Ya que tengo tiempo disponible, terminaré unas planificaciones que Lance me había pedido, también tengo papeleo atrasado…-

Misty frunció levemente el ceño, pero agregó con naturalidad -Claro, te avisaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo- y se dirigió a su estudio sin darle un beso siquiera.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero se miró con ojo crítico. Tenía 32 años, aunque no los aparentaba. Los tres embarazos habían dejado una huella invisible que solo ella podía notar, trataba de cuidarse a si misma con una intensidad que por momentos parecía obsesión.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de vestirse, una camiseta gris y un gastado jean. Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y salió al pasillo.

Desde la 'conversación' de la mañana que Ash estaba encerrado en el estudio. El sonido del rock pesado -gusto que obviamente compartía con Doen- se escuchaba en cada lugar recóndito de la casa, y Misty se preguntaba como le era posible trabajar a puerta cerrada con semejante ruido. Demás está decir que ella odiaba ese estilo de música, sus preferencias abarcaban precisamente lo opuesto; la música clásica por ejemplo, _Bach, __Beethoven_ y la calma que emanaba de sus composiciones, y que como bonus mantenía su mal genio bajo control.

En la cocina miró el reloj de pared ubicado junto a la ventana, las agujas marcaban casi la 1:30 pm. Abrió la heladera y se inclinó a ver que era lo que podía hacer que fuese rápido pero a la vez especial y consistente para los dos.

Estaba preparando una ensalada cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Se secó las manos con el delantal que colgaba de su cintura y caminó unos pasos hasta donde el aparato sonaba.

- Hola-

_- Hey Myst-_

- Melody- dijo reconociendo a su amiga de tantos años, luego reaccionó ante el llamado y su corazón de madre tomó el mando de la conversación -¿Ocurrió algo con las niños?. ¿Les ha pasado algo…?-

_- Tranquilízate, todo__ está bien. Las niñas están bien, Duplica ha traído a Zoe así que las tres están en el cielo. Doen y el resto de los muchachos se han quedado en la casa, Tracey los está 'supervisando'- _rió levemente_ -Esto se parece una guardería como entenderás…-_

- Siento pena por ti- Misty se giró con el teléfono sandwichado entre su cabeza y hombro. Guardó la ensalada en la heladera y sacó un recipiente que contenía jamón, queso y demás embutidos -¿Para eso me llamaste?-

_- No, claro que no- _hizo una pausa y Misty pudo oír que otra voz femenina decía algo desde el otro lado de la línea _-Escucha, Duplica aún continúa aquí y estábamos recordando que hace mucho que no nos juntamos las tres a charlar como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos- _soltó una pequeña carcajada _-El oficio de ser madre y esposa a la vez nos mantiene ocupadas las 24 horas del día…-_

- Es verdad- Misty sonrió asintiendo.

_- ¿Bien__, qué dices?. ¿Vienes a pasar la tarde con nosotras?. Duplica trajo una tonelada de bizcochos, con la que se podría alimentar a un regimiento, y necesitamos de tu ayuda para acabarla…-_

Misty miró el emparedado que acababa de preparar -Oh, no lo sé…-

_- ¡Vamos Myst!. ¡Por nosotras y los viejos tiempos!-_ la voz de Duplica, tan jovial como siempre se oyó del otro lado en ese encantador modo convincente.

- Es que…- intentó explicar.

_- ¡Oh vamos!. Te hemos librado de los niños durante todo el día, ¿y no eres capaz de pasar un rato con tus amigas del alma…?-_

Las palabras de Duplica la hicieron reír. Observó el reloj, eran pasada las 2, suspiró -Está bien, en media hora estoy allá-

_- Sabía que no ibas a __fallarme. Le diré a Melody, prepararemos litros de café para terminar con la torre de bizcochos. Te esperamos-_

Y con eso la conversación se terminó. Misty dejó el teléfono en el borde de la mesada y sonrió. Duplica siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír en las situaciones más insólitas… Sonrió una vez más y entonces su mente le recordó algo que había olvidado durante su conversación con las muchachas.

Ash.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Float through the sky,  
And look through my eyes  
And then you will see what happens.  
Nowhere to hide, look deep down inside  
In life you must take your chances  
And come with me and you will see  
My love is like la la la la la...  
So come with me and you will see  
One love..._

Ash estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la canción que sonaba a todo volumen en su equipo musical. Completamente concentrado en la melodía, marcaba el ritmo golpeando el escritorio con la pluma que tenía en la mano.

Era la cuarta vez que sonaba el mismo tema.

_So come on and shine with me  
Like the beautiful star you are.  
So come on and shine with me  
Shine with me._

Sacudió la cabeza recordando súbitamente porque se había encerrado allí en primer lugar. Intentó bloquear el sentimiento de impotencia que explotó en todo su cuerpo.

_Shine on, shine on, shine on! one love!_

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, en simultáneo con la voz del intérprete que daba esos gritos _'Heavy'_ que a Misty tanto le ponía los pelos de punta y su voz se elevó junto a la del cantante.

_Shine on, shine on, shine on! one love!_

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, la silueta delgada de una mujer se hizo presente por un momento como si fuera un haz de luz, algo similar a una fantasía. Él parpadeó consecutivamente esperando que esta se desvaneciera pero ella continuaba junto al umbral y portaba una bandeja cuadrada en sus manos.

_Shine with me_

_Shine with me…_

Obviamente era real y esperaba cortésmente a que él apagara el equipo. No lo hizo, tomó el control y bajó el volumen hasta un modo razonable, donde pudiera oírla y contestarle.

Misty tomó aire y entró. Advirtió el escritorio prolijamente ordenado y se extrañó _'Tengo mucho papeleo atrasado' _le había dicho, pero por lo visto no había tocado ni una sola cosa de la oficina.

- Pensé que íbamos a almorzar juntos- le dijo Ash sorprendido, se levantó de la silla y fue a su encuentro -Podríamos usar la mesa de la cocina y…-

Misty negó con su cabeza con suavidad, intentó sonreír. Apoyó la fuente en un costado del mueble -Voy a salir ahora-

- Oh-

- Si, iré a casa de Melody-

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a los niños?- Ash la miró de pronto.

- No, no- Misty sacudió sus manos abiertas frente a él -Vamos a pasar la tarde juntas, ya sabes, charla de mujeres. Duplica también está ahí y como hace mucho que no nos vemos…-

Ash asintió. Una expresión dolida apareció en sus ojos. Le dio la espalda y examinó la bandeja con fingido interés; un sándwich de jamón, queso y tomate, una ensalada verde y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja hasta el tope.

- Bueno…- Misty se mordió el labio dándose cuenta que había vuelto a ofenderlo -Antes de que caiga el sol estaré aquí…-

- No- él se giró sonriéndole -Toma tu tiempo Myst, hace mucho que no ves a las muchachas, yo me haré cargo de los niños. No te preocupes-

Misty asintió no muy convencida, se acercó para darle un beso y en el último momento sus labios acabaron rozándole la mejilla. Frunció el ceño al incorporarse ¿estaba evitándola?. Tomó el control del equipo que estaba justo en una esquina del escritorio y lo apagó. Era como la quinta o sexta vez que _'Shine with Me' _se repetía. Ash la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Esta todo bien?- le preguntó en voz baja, y para darse más seguridad colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Claro que si, Myst- Ash le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿podrías besarme como se debe?- prosiguió en un tono de voz aún más bajo.

Ash suspiró, tomó la barbilla de la mujer entre sus manos y guió sus labios hasta los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso suave y cuidadoso. Al finalizar apoyó su frente contra la de ella y por un segundo respiró ese aroma natural que para estas alturas era tan familiar para él.

- Te amo- susurró Misty contra sus labios, luego se alejó para mirarlo; allí estaban los oscuros ojos que tan bien conocía, y estos ahora reflejaban serenidad y calma.

- Cariño yo también te amo- Ash le sonrió -Y en serio, toma tu tiempo con las muchachas, te lo mereces-

Misty rió, se impulsó y le dio otro rápido beso en la boca -Nos vemos en la tarde- puso sus manos tras la espalda y se alejó.

Ash sonrió cerrando los ojos y tomó el control para volver a encender el equipo musical.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Misty miró las nubes en el cielo, estaban inmóviles, pero ella sabía que se movían con lentitud, avanzando en cámara lenta y que en su estado actual no contaba con la suficiente paciencia como para comprobarlo. Suspiró y quitó su atención del firmamento. Peor. Los ojos de sus amigas se mantenían fijos en ella esperando una respuesta.

Se acomodó en la silla de jardín y entonces observó el césped amarillento bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas -Ash quiere que tengamos otro bebé- dijo al fin.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Duplica tomó la palabra -¿Pero porqué?-

- Soleil pronto irá a la universidad…- Misty respondió todavía con su mirada baja -Doen comenzará su viaje Pokémon al termino del invierno…La casa quedará grande y vacía…-

Melody la escuchó en silencio, observándola con el ceño fruncido durante todo ese tiempo. Finalmente le preguntó con suavidad -¿Qué opinas tú a todo esto?-

Misty alzó la cabeza, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia una pregunta tan directa. Ni siquiera Ash se había detenido a interrogar cual era su punto de vista. Entró a sacudir la cabeza -No- dijo claramente.

- ¿No quieres?-

- No, no quiero quedar embarazada otra vez, pero él _no _lo entiende. Hemos discutido mucho al respecto, hemos analizado la situación y sé que podemos solventar la llegada de otro bebé pero… _no puedo_…-

- ¿No puedes?- Melody le preguntó otra vez -¿Por qué no puedes?-

- ¡Mírame Dy!. ¡No puedo embarazarme a estas alturas de mi vida!- miró a su amiga casi con furia -También hay cosas que deseo hacer; como acabar con mi carrera y obtener mi titulo, dar clases en algún instituto especializado, volver a dirigir el gimnasio es otro de mis sueños… ¡No quiero pasarme todo el día en casa sintiéndome esclavizada…!- se dio cuenta de lo que decía y de lo horrible que había sonado. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y sus ojos parcialmente se hicieron más brillosos -No quise decir eso… ¡Amo a los niños, amo a mis hijos con toda mi alma!-

Duplica le apretó la mano libre con cariño -Claro que si, Myst- la consoló con ternura y le ofreció una taza de café.

Supo que las otras dos se miraban con inquietud mientras bebía la tibia infusión. Al menos ese era un rasgo que no había variado con los años. Seguían preocupándose por ellas mismas como cuando eran niñas y jóvenes.

Melody fue la primera en tomar la palabra, ahora lucía el cabello más corto, pero siempre lo llevaba recogido. Su vestuario era ligeramente más elegante y acorde a su estatus de madre y esposa.

- Discúlpame por lo que voy a decirte, Myst, pero tú sabes que te quiero mucho y la confianza que hemos tenido durante tantos años me da libertad de hablarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora…-

La mujer pelirroja dejó la taza en el borde de la mesa de jardín, juntó las manos sobre las rodillas y se concentró en los turbios ojos azules que la miraban con fijeza.

- Creo que deberías replantear alguna de las cosas que dices, no todo es como tú lo piensas. También creo que deberías explicarle a Ash el porque no quieres tener otro bebé, él seguro no debe entenderlo y ha de estar sufriendo mucho…- miró a Duplica con gravedad antes de agregar lo siguiente -Realmente creo que eres muy egoísta-

Misty se hizo para atrás como si le hubiera asestado un golpe.

- Yo creo lo mismo, amiga- Duplica intervino con suavidad -Es egoísta hasta cierto punto…- suspiró -Puedes hacer todo lo que dices aún estando embarazada, bien sabemos que tener un bebé no es una enfermedad…-

- Lo sé- Misty asintió apretando los dedos sobre su regazo.

- Deberías ponerte en el lugar de Ash, pienso que lo ocurrido con Soly años atrás, le ha dejado una huella enorme de inseguridad…-

- Creí que ya habíamos acabado con eso-

- Pues no. Esto que nos estás contando afirma que no-

Misty suspiró -Dios… Voy a volverme loca-

Hubo un momento de silencio y meditación. Duplica se concentró en beber otra taza de café, mientras sus ojos descansaban en la fuente repleta de bizcochos. Melody mantenía los parpados cerrados, a los lejos se oían las débiles voces de las niñas, sus risas les llegaban con la brisa vespertina que poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse. Pasaron quince o veinte minutos de igual quietud.

- Deberías pensar su propuesta… No es tan malo si te pones a analizarlo- Duplica dijo de pronto. Volvió su mirada a la pelirroja y le sonrió con ternura.

- Es cierto- Misty murmuró rendida. Entendiendo a lo que se refería, exhaló con calma el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a inhalar otra bocanada. Acarició la argolla matrimonial que descansaba en su mano izquierda -No sé en que momento de la vida me volví tan… mezquina. Ash ha dejado de lado muchas cosas solo para darme el gusto a mí, y yo… Yo no puedo darle el gusto en una sola cosa que me ha pedido…-

- No es darle el gusto- Melody intervino rompiendo la quietud con voz suave- Es estar de acuerdo y disfrutar de lo que decidan…-

- ¡Ya lo creo que lo disfrutarán!- Duplica exclamó soltando una risita pícara -El método de concepción es, de hecho, muy _disfrutable_-

Las mujeres restantes estallaron en agudas carcajadas

-Duplica sigues siendo _tan _delicada-

- Y tú tan testaruda- sonrió y le un mohín travieso -¿Puedo contar con que seré tía por cuarta vez?-

Misty asintió con cierta renuencia, a su lado Melody rió quietamente. Se puso seria por un momento -Solo que tengo un pequeñísimo problema…-

- ¿Un problema?-

- Un problema que se llama _DIU_-

- Pero para que estamos nosotras- Melody se incorporó del respaldo de su silla de jardín y levantó un dedo guiñándole un ojo -Una llamada y puedes tener solucionado ese tema hoy mismo…-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

La noche se cernía sobre la gran casona ubicada al pie del cerro. Sin embargo no era muy tarde, pero considerando la época otoñal las sombras ahogaban al sol a una hora más temprana.

Misty observaba la ventana descubierta desde el cómodo sillón donde estaba instalada, tenía los dedos presionados sobre las rodillas y se sentía algo incómoda. Ahogó un suspiro.

- Pobre de Ash, de seguro debe odiarnos…-

Giró la cabeza al oír la voz de su amiga. Duplica venía a su encuentro con un vaso de agua en las manos. Ella seguía conservando su esencia en el modo de vestir; el jean ceñido que llevaba junto a la blusa ultra ajustada daban evidente cuenta de ello, al igual que sus zapatos de taco aguja. Su filosofía era _'Soy una mujer joven y hermosa, no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo y quiero que todos lo sepan…' _

A Gary obviamente parecía no importarle las sexistas ideas de su mujer, y la dejaba hacer con toda la libertad posible.

- Le prometí que estaría en casa antes de que cayera el sol- observó el cielo oscuro frunciendo el ceño- Y ya es de noche-

- Hum- Duplica le dio el vaso con agua mientras meditaba lo que su amiga había dicho -Quizás puedas enmendarlo, ¿eh?- se sentó a su lado siempre sonriendo -Yo podría ocuparme de Doen por este noche, él podría quedarse en casa y dormir en el cuarto de Taylor, a los niños les encantará la idea-

Misty sonrió -¿Harías eso por mí, Duplica?-

- ¡Claro!-

- Soly y Ciel pueden quedarse aquí- la voz de Melody se oyó desde algún lugar lejano antes de que su silueta fuera fácilmente visible. Venía acompañada de dos niñas de 6 años; una pelirroja y otra morocha que volaron hacia ella apenas la hubieron visto.

- ¡Mami!-

- ¡Tía Myst!-

La aludida se incorporó del sillón para abrazar a las pequeñas. Le dio un cariñoso beso a Eileen, su sobrina menor, y luego abrazó a su hija.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí?- le preguntó, a lo que Ciel asintió con gran entusiasmo, sus ojos castaños abiertos desmesuradamente en regocijo -Bueno…- observó a Melody -Gracias por resolverlo-

- No tienes que agradecer, después de todo Linn se quedó anoche en tu casa. Sería como que te estoy devolviendo el favor…-

Misty sonrió. Se incorporó del sillón, depositando a la pequeña en el suelo, luego se giró y atrapó a las dos mujeres en un apretado abrazo.

- Gracias amigas, no sé que haría sin ustedes-

- Eso ya lo sabía, Myst- sentenció Duplica haciéndola reír abiertamente -No puedes hacer nada sin mí…-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Era noche cerrada cuando Misty estacionó su pequeño deportivo azul en el garage de la casa. Mientras se orillaba a la acera advirtió las persianas bajas de todos los ventanales a la vista, las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la habitación que daba a la calle; el living. El brillo del televisor encendido era perfectamente legible desde afuera.

_'Debe estar muy molesto' _ Razonó ella para si mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. Caminó hacia el frente oyendo como el portón automático del garage se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Entró por la puerta trasera, desembocando en la cocina. Dejó su bolso a un costado de la mesa y se aproximó sigilosamente hacia la sala-living y sacó la cabeza con cautela. Él estaba completamente absorto en el programa de televisión que estaba viendo y parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada, cuando ella sabía que si lo había hecho. Suspiró con lentitud y volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó el teléfono y marcó el conocido número del _Delivery _que utilizaban para celebrar eventos importantes.

Minutos después, y tras cortar la comunicación dispuso la vajilla fina sobre la mesa de madera. Dejó todo ahí para acomodarlo bien después, mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina y se adentraba a la sala con suma rapidez subiendo la escalera con igual prisa.

Ash desvió los ojos del aparato para verla, ella le hizo una sonrisa apresurada sin frenar su ascenso.

- Buenas noches, cariño…- le gritó cuando estaba casi en el piso de arriba.

Él apretó el _mute_ en el control y respondió alzando la voz para que lo oyera -Te demoraste mucho. Los niños aún no han llegado…-

- ¡Si lo sé, lo siento…!-

Y ahí se acabó la conversación, pues el sonido de que ella se encerraba en la habitación fue más que evidente cuando la puerta cerrada retumbó de un golpe en toda la casa. Ash suspiró y se sobó la nuca. Se encogió de hombros por un levísimo instante e inmediatamente retomó a su programa de televisión.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Se miró en el espejo siguiendo aquel ritual tan conocido para ella. Mirarse con ojo crítico y aceptarse tal cual era, tal cual como los años la iban hermoseando a su modo.

Recogió su cabello aún húmedo por el baño, con un broche negro, uniéndolo en un nudo flojo en el centro de la cabeza, lo suficientemente fácil para que Ash pudiera desamarrarlo cuando llegara el momento justo… Luego se vistió con el vestido favorito de él. Esa prenda que solía usar siempre que celebraban algo y que curiosamente también era de color negro.

Se calzó los zapatos haciendo juego y luego aplicó las gotas estratégicas de perfume. Uno muy caro que Jay le había obsequiado durante uno de sus viajes a Francia.

Finalizado todo se volvió a mirar con satisfacción. El vestido era largo y simple, la seda tan suave que parecía que no llevaba otra cosa más que su propia piel. No era muy ajustado, ni poseía grandes adornos, tenía un escote cuadrado, muy moderado y a un costado de su pierna derecha una abertura muy conveniente para que pudiera caminar y desplazarse con mayor soltura.

Pero era el contraste perfecto entre la seda negra y su piel de mármol lo que causaba un efecto impactante. Se veía tan pálida, tan sensual que sabía que contaría con el regalo constante de _sus_ ojos durante toda la velada.

Revisó el orden de la habitación por última vez antes de abrir la puerta y salir a enfrentar el nuevo destino que había entretejido para sí después de esa noche.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Al menos contó con la satisfacción de que Ash no la viera descender, así que pudo encerrase en la cocina y ultimar los pocos detalles que faltaban. Dispuso la comida francesa con elegancia y sacó la botella de vino tinto, la favorita de ella, y la dejó a un costado del plato para que él pudiera abrirla

Sonrió felizmente al observar como había arreglado la mesa, y se apretó fugazmente el pecho al notar que le brotaba algo de nerviosismo. Le pareció infantil, con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era meramente insólito sentir temor a estas alturas de la vida.

Se ordenó tranquilizarse y exhaló y aspiró aire unas cuantas veces, antes de erguirse con esa altivez propia en ella y salir de la cocina, moviéndose con deliberada lentitud.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Ash mantenía su atención en el canal deportivo, mientras un nuevo torneo empezaba, tras finalizar el anterior (que curiosamente también había visto) pero no podía enumerar que equipos se habían enfrentado, ni cual era la especialidad, ni el deporte que lo había caracterizado. Se podría decir que buscaba mantener la mente ocupada de _cierto _tema familiar que le rondaba por la cabeza. Eso y la ausencia deliberada de su pequeña esposa, que no hacia otra cosa más que escaparse de él.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no reparó en la mujer que se acercaba, hasta que la tuvo frente a si, obstruyéndole deliberadamente la imagen del televisor.

La miró de pies a cabeza, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente por el sensual atuendo que había escogido para ponerse.

- Hey- se acomodó de golpe en el respaldo de su sillón favorito. Frunció el ceño -¿Tienes alguna fiesta y no me has avisado?-

Misty negó lentamente con su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso vas a salir sola?-

Misty rió suavemente y siguió negando con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y le quitó el control de la mano. Con la elegancia propia de un felino se desplazó otra vez por la habitación y apagó el televisor.

- Tú y yo tendremos una cena- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Fuera?. ¿Debo ponerme un esmoquin?. ¿Con quien cenaremos?- preguntó a borbotones, mientras volvía a incorporarse de golpe - ¡Los niños!- exclamó de pronto -Aún no han regresado ¿con quien se supone que vamos a dejarlos?. Mira la hora que es y no…-

Misty rió ante su exabrupto de palabras, volvió a acercarse apresuradamente a él, ya olvidando su andar seductor, y sin más se inclinó atrapando su rostro entre las manos y besándolo con ansiedad, sepultando lo que sea que iba a decir.

- No tienes que ponerte nada, luces perfecto- Misty le susurró a pocos centímetros de sus labios -Y por los niños, no te preocupes que está todo arreglado-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- prosiguió Ash notando con cierta sorpresa que ella seguía inclinada ante él y que su escote le quedaba justo a la altura de los ojos.

- Que los niños no molestarán por esta noche, y que podremos estar los dos solos como tú tanto querías…- le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Ash correspondió a sus besos con voracidad, de golpe se detuvo, su respiración sumamente agitada.

- ¿Entonces porque te vestiste así?-

Misty reprimió una carcajada, chocó su nariz con la de él mirándolo con gesto risueño -¿Tenías que hacer esa pregunta en un momento como este?- lo besó rápidamente -Porque quería verme bien para ti, ese es el porque-

Él sonrió y de un movimiento sentó a la mujer en su regazo. Deslizó la mano por la abertura del vestido alcanzando su pierna desnuda -Tú siempre te ves bien para mí… -ella se sonrojó -Así que planeaste esto tú sola…-

- Nop, lo hice con ayuda de las muchachas. Melody y Duplica se hicieron cargo de Soly, Ciel y Doen así podríamos estar a nuestras anchas por esta noche…-

- Eso significa que tenemos la casa libre para nosotros…- Ash susurró deslizando la mano hacia arriba trepando lentamente por su rodilla.

- Así es…-

- No sabes la cantidad de ideas que tengo en mente, y tú estas en todas ellas…- le dijo en un susurro ronco.

- Pues, podríamos ponerlas en práctica luego de cenar…-

- No es apetito de comida lo que tengo en este momento…- le apartó el cabello de la garganta y le dio un beso húmedo que la hizo estremecer.

Misty le dio un golpecito de advertencia -Ash…-

- De acuerdo ¿quieres cenar?. Haremos lo que tú quieras- le sonrió y le besó suavemente la sien.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Misty se encogiera débilmente por un segundo. Volvió la cabeza para verlo -No es lo que _yo _quiera, sino lo que queramos hacer los dos-

- Está bien…- la sujetó de la barbilla para que siguiera observándolo -Me encanta que hayas organizado esto, Myst… Creo que lo necesitábamos…-

Misty asintió.

- Es bueno saber, que aún puedes sorprenderme- rió levemente, ella le hizo una mueca -Señora Ketchum, es usted una caja llena de sorpresas…-

Misty sonrió para si, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -Quizás… podemos escribir a Paris esta noche, y en unos nueves meses tendríamos otro pequeño obsequio esperándonos…-

Ash la miró con la boca abierta -¿No estás bromeando, verdad?-

Ella negó lentamente, siempre sonriendo -Quiero que tengamos otro bebé-

- Yo también lo quiero…- la besó con fuerza una, dos, tres, cinco veces. Mordiendo, saboreando sus labios de un modo desesperado. No supo ni como fue capaz de ponerse de pie con ella en brazos, todavía siguiendo el ritual de esos besos hambrientos. Subió la escalera que conocía de memoria con los ojos cerrados, y entró a la habitación que compartían, finalmente depositando a la mujer en el suelo. Su cabello caía ahora en un desorden delicioso cubriendo sus hombros desnudos.

- ¿Segura de que no vas a arrepentirte…?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz, observando sus ojos verdes que lucían tan claros y límpidos como una gota de lluvia a punto de romper.

- No hay vuelta atrás, Ash. Me encargué de que así sea-

Le besó la sien con ternura, antes de que sus labios descendieran por la curva de su mejilla alcanzado su oído donde le susurró de igual forma:

- Gracias Myst-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_El amor es paciente, es benigno; el amor no es celoso ni envidioso; el amor no es presumido, ni orgulloso; no es arrogante, ni egoísta, ni grosero; no trata de salirse siempre con la suya; no es irritable, ni quisquilloso; no guarda rencor; no le gustan las injusticias y se regocija cuando triunfa la verdad._

_El amor nunca deja de ser…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Nota:_

_Tenía esta secuela rondando por mi cabeza casi por espacio de 2 años… Hum, no me gusta mucho como quedó, si bien la idea central está fielmente plasmada siento que le falta algo… no sé._

_-Soy un poco indecisa jajaja-_

_Me demoré porque estuve muy enferma, aún estoy en tratamiento pero al menos tengo el suficiente tiempo de sentarme a escribir sin gritar de dolor. Les debo una actualización, esta semana fui mucho al medico y no me dieron ganas -ni tiempo- para finalizar, solo pude acabar con este epilogo._

_Bueno, nada más que acotar, salvo decirle a mi amiga Blue que adoro como está llevando adelante mi obsequio n_n, y que ahora que ya termine con este chap -ultimo- de Meu Anjo me dedicaré a los demás fics._

_Besitos!_

_Sumi Chan_

_Shine with Me © P.O.D . No está tan mala la música pesada, yo la escucho, POD es una muy buena banda. De quien heredé el gusto? De mi hermanito obviamente, esta todo el santo día escuchando eso, y ya conocen el dicho 'sino puedes contra ellos, únete' :P_


End file.
